Xmen Supreme: War Powers
by MarvelMaster616
Summary: Volume 2 of X-men Supreme. Magneto is in prison. The Maximoff twins rule Genosha. The world is on edge as human/mutant tensions escalate. With old friends and new faces, the X-men are caught in the middle trying to prevent an all out human/mutant war.
1. Issue 22: Family and Fiends Part 1

**Issue #22  
Family and Fiends Part 1**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Welcome to the X-men Supreme Volume 2: War Powers. This is the second in my ongoing X-men Supreme series, also known as Marvel Universe 1015. I had a great time putting together Volume 1: Mutant Revolution. Bringing the characters I know and love together and forging a new world for them has been such a thrill and I can't thank enough all those who took the time to support me. You guys are awesome! You help encourage me to take this next step in the series and I promise to put even more effort into it than before. Volume 2: War Powers continues from the events of Volume 1. Some time has passed since the end of the last issue. I hope to add some element of flow by spacing the time between volumes. For a recap of the characters and events of this series, please consult Volume 1 or my Supreme Reflections mini-series to help catch up on the events of this world. Also, you can check the official X-men Supreme website through a link on my profile. If at any point you have questions or concerns regarding this or other aspects of the X-men Supreme series, please feel free to contact me. As with the previous volume, all updates will be biweekly unless stated otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the characters. Marvel and Disney own them. This is pure fan work that fits within the Fair Use clause. Please don't sue.**

_'These mean thoughts or psychic communication.'_

**As always, I urge everyone to take the time to review! I was pleased with the turnout for Volume 1: Mutant Revolution. I would love to meet and exceed it for Volume 2. Since this series is so big, it's really important I get feedback. Volume 2 will bring in more characters, more plots, and new twists on classic X-men stories. So I really want to know what you think so I can make it as awesome as possible! Please send your reviews to me via email, post it on the fanfiction website, or post it on my X-men website. Either way is fine as long as you review! Now without further adieu, I give you the next installment of the X-men Supreme series. Excelsior!  
**

* * *

_It is a tenuous time in the ever complicated conflicts between humans and mutants. In the months following Magneto's uprising, the world has changed a great deal. A new order has arisen on the island nation of Genosha. Led by Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, the island has become a haven for mutants all around the world. But while many hail this new nation, it is not without complications._

_Leaders around the world have watched the new Genosha emerge anxiously. The rift between humans and mutants has continued to widen and many nations see a mutant-run order as a threat. But keeping the peace between both sides is Professor Charles Xavier and his mutant team of gifted youngsters, the X-men. They pledge to fight for peace in a world that hates and fears them and have worked extensively with leaders and the Maximoff twins to keep the situation from erupting._

_While the X-men and Genosha struggle to maintain order, other more personal affairs develop unnoticed. With the imprisonment of Magneto, the Brotherhood has been disbanded and former members now seek to find their place in this new order. Some, however, have a much more mysterious agenda. One in particular has been taking shape in the rural lands of Germany._

_

* * *

_**Rural Germany – Sefton Farm**

Life on a farm always seemed so much simpler. No matter how chaotic the world at large got, it never seemed to affect rural life. Wars could be fought and governments could fall, but life on the farm would continue as normal. People would wake up, tend to the animals, look after the crops, and that was about it. And with the world undergoing so many changes lately, Kurt Wagner was insulated from the chaos on a small rural area in the heart of Germany.

It was a good thing too. Unlike other mutants, his abilities were impossible to hide. He could teleport and he had greater than average agility, but that was the least noticeable part of his mutation. It was his appearance that garnered the most attention. Many say beauty is only skin deep. But whoever coined that saying didn't have blue fur, yellow eyes, a tail, and a disposition comparable to demons of lore. That was what Kurt saw every time he looked in the mirror.

He had been dealing with his inhuman appearance all his life. From an early age, he learned how to fight for his survival. As time went on he learned to fight for much more. He was only eighteen years old, but he had seen his share of battles. Conflict was a part of his life and even at times like this when he was trying to stay away from it he made sure he was ready in case the need arose again.

As the sun rose over the rural German landscape, Kurt was outside on a hilltop with a sword. He was practicing his fencing skills, going through the range of motions he had learned as a boy. It was an exercise of body and mind, honing his focus and training his reflexes in the ways of combat. He was so focused he didn't notice a presence coming up behind him.

"There you are, Kurt," said a groggy voice, "What are you doing up here this early?"

The young mutant turned around to face a beautiful young woman still wearing her pajamas. Her presence quickly affected his demeanor, causing his focus to shift as he looked into her concerned eyes.

"Sorry if I vorried you, Amanda," he said in his thick German accent, "But I couldn't sleep. And zhis is vhat I do vhen I can't sleep. I practice."

"Out here all by yourself when the sun isn't even up?" she said skeptically.

"I figured I vould enjoy zhe sunrise," he shrugged.

"Is that the only reason?" she asked, still not convinced.

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. It was hard to put anything past Amanda Sefton. She knew him too well. Ever since she and her mother took him in three years ago she had become his closest friend. In recent times she became a lot more. She knew his history and his many issues. They didn't just stem from his powers or his appearance. They revolved around a more complicated and far darker part of his life that he could never seem to escape.

It also helped that she had a complicated history as well. She and her mother, Margali Sefton, were very reclusive. They came from a family of mystics who practiced magic and witchcraft, something Kurt knew to be real from previous life experiences. Amanda rarely employed her mystical talents though. It often attracted more attention than they cared to deal with. She and her mother were wanderers with no citizenship and no paper trail. Why they were so reclusive was more complicated, but they accepted Kurt for who he was and embraced him as if he were family.

"You're starting to worry me, Kurt," said Amanda in a serious tone, "I know we've all been a little stressed after what's happened with mutants these past few months. But when I see you doing this, I worry that you're falling back into old habits."

"It's not like zhat, frauline," he assured her, "You know I vould never revert to my old vays. I made you and your mother a promise and I'm not going back on it."

"I didn't say you would. But you've worked long and hard to get away from your old life. I just don't want to see you get stuck in the same mindset."

"Zhat isn't going to happen. You know it isn't," he said strongly.

"Then why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep training as if another fight is inevitable?"

"Because ve have to be vigilant," he said, gently cupping her chin as he affectionately gazed into her eyes, "You've seen zhe news. Zhe vorld is changing. Mutants everywhere are being scrutinized more and not in a good vay. Zhere is only so much zhis secluded farm can hide us from. Ve have to be prepared to defend ourselves."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't be vigilant. I'm just saying you should be careful. You've come so far and I don't want it fall apart for either of us."

Kurt fell silent. He didn't blame her for worrying. Three years ago, he was heading down a dark path. He was born, raised, and trained to be a mercenary. The family that raised him, the Wagners, were close associates of his biological father. They trained him to fight and use his mutant powers to overcome his enemies. By age 13 he was already doing missions, breaking into secure areas and stealing expensive artifacts. By age 15 he was getting into major fights, using his demonic appearance to his advantage to strike fear in the hearts of his enemies.

But all that changed when he crossed paths with Amanda. She and her mother convinced him to walk away from his old life. They showed him he could be more than just a freak destined for a life of darkness. They took him in and gave him a sense of purpose he never could have had with his old life.

"I know the transition hasn't been easy for you," she went on as she caressed his furry face, "Three years isn't nearly enough to get away from a life of violence and seclusion. Even if the world around us is getting more dangerous, that doesn't mean you should forget everything you've accomplished."

"Believe me, frauline. I von't forget," he said strongly, "But you know as vell as I do zhat zhe vorld is a complicated place. It has a vay of finding people like us."

"That doesn't mean we should stop having faith in it."

"I know it isn't. My faith has never waned. Zhat much you can be sure of," said Kurt with a reassuring smile, "My father once told me faith and vigilance are like zhe sun and zhe sunrise. You cannot have one vithout zhe other."

Amanda still showed concern. To her, preparing for a fight was the first step in instigating a fight. In a ways she was right and that's why he had to maintain a fragile balance. That's where his faith came in and Amanda was the driving force behind it.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Kurt," she told him, "You know how I feel about violence."

"You have my vord," he said in an affectionate and confident tone, "I promise you, I vill not let you down."

"Good enough for me," she said with a smile, "While you may find it annoying, I'll keep reminding you for good measure."

"I vouldn't have it any other vay," he said playfully.

"So for future reference, is there anything I can do to drag you away from your training?"

Kurt smiled mischievously as he put his sword aside.

"Oh I can zhink of a few things. Some of zhem could even be done in front of your mother."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"I seem to recall some leftover bacon and sausage from zhe other morning. Zhat and some scrambled eggs should be more zhen enough to keep me distracted."

Amanda couldn't help but laugh. Even though Kurt was serious when it came to keeping his promises, he had a playful side. He also had his share of weaknesses. Food, especially breakfast, was one of them.

"You and your food," she grinned, "It's still your greatest weakness."

"Vell…second greatest," he said with a tender tone.

"Oh? And what's your first?" she asked as if she didn't already know.

"Vhy don't I show you?"

Still locked in her embrace, Kurt leaned in and captured the lips of the girl who had done so much for him. No matter how dark his past was, she always had faith in him. She and her family showed him that even a man in the body of a demon could have the soul of an angel. For her support, she held a very special place in his heart.

But just after their lips touched, the young couple was hit with a mysterious surge. It seemed to come from all directions. Some strange force entered their heads and sent a paralyzing feeling all throughout their bodies. They each let out pained groans as they fell away from each other and went ridged. Kurt was able to maintain his balance, but Amanda fell to the ground in a daze.

"Hnn…Kurt. Wha…what's happening?" she groaned.

"I…I don't know," he said, grunting in frustration as he tried to fight it.

Kurt tried to grasp his lover and teleport them away to safety. But he couldn't move his arms. He could barley think straight. As he struggled, he heard a mysterious tone in his head. It didn't sound like a normal voice. If he wasn't mistaken, it sounded like singing. Before he could make anything out of it, everything went dark.

While he and Amanda gave into the voice, an ominous female figure loomed from the trees less than a hundred feet away. She was in camouflaged cloak that covered a revealing yet tight-fitting body suit. Her alluring figure, long auburn hair, and penetrating gaze broke the serenity of the rural environment. As she watched Kurt and Amanda freeze where they stood, she grinned with sadistic satisfaction.

"_That's right, Kurt. Listen to the song of Siryn. Come to me. Bring your little girlfriend and her mother with you. My father wishes to have a word with you."_

_

* * *

_**Xavier Institute – Cerebro**

Professor Xavier had been a busy man these past few months. Between counseling policymakers and keeping tabs on affairs in Genosha, he had little time to carry out his day-to-day duties with the X-men. Classes and training sessions still went on, only now Hank, Ororo, and Logan were in charge of it. They along with the rest of the team worked hard to do their part. The responsibilities of the X-men may be changing with these chaotic times, but their duties remained constant.

Xavier continued to push himself, playing the part of mediator between humans and mutants. One of his most important allies was Wanda Maximoff who, despite disagreements between her and Magneto's followers, kept her end of the peace bargain brokered during the uprising. She and her brother, Pietro, were by default leaders of Genosha. She seemed overwhelmed much of the time, but she remained strong much like her father. She had to for the sake of mutants everywhere.

For the second time in a week, she and Xavier were having a private video conference. Using Cerebro, the Professor created a secure line for them to talk. On her end she used a secure laptop provided to her by Hank while Xavier sat in the main chamber, her worried image projected on the large holographic screen.

"_These bureaucrats you're dealing with aren't making my job any easier, Charles. I know they're supposed to be peacekeepers, but the mutants here aren't sleeping any sounder with all these soldiers and diplomats looking over our shoulders."_

"I understand it's burdensome, Wanda. But please be patient," assured Xavier, "I'm doing my best to reassure the president and the UN that Genosha can be peaceful without an international police force. But it's proving more difficult than I hoped."

"_Is it at all possible for you to just probe their minds? It would make this whole affair go a lot smoother."_

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't do that. It would go against every principle I've been fighting for since this process began. It may not be efficient, but it's better than the alternative."

Wanda looked frustrated. The rigors of this adjustment process were taking a toll on her. But Xavier maintained a reasonable tone.

"I know you're doing your best, Wanda. But the public at large still has many concerns. These past few months, your mutant population has caused quite a stir by pressuring the island's human population to leave. Many in the UN are fearful this will only further isolate both sides."

"_I told you I'm dealing with that. But my influence only goes so far! My brother sure isn't helping. He's too busy hating me for working with you. And the rest of the Brotherhood jumped ship a month ago. I don't even know where they went. I guess peace just wasn't their thing."_

"That's unfortunate," sighed Xavier, "My X-men will keep an eye out for them. We'll also schedule another visit to help move things along. I also wish to meet personally with Pietro."

Wanda scoffed at the notion.

"_Good luck working that out. I wouldn't be surprised if he's behind a few of those 'outbursts' we've been having. It seems as though it only takes one disgruntled mutant to take charge and mess things up. I'm sure you're getting tired of me calling the X-men to fly over and contain it."_

"Don't worry about bothering us. We'll make as many trips as we have to, but we'll need a long-term plan for Genosha soon. We can't keep taking things on a day-to-day basis. If Genosha is to be a viable country again, there needs to be a plan for it."

"_I agree. Aas soon as we have one, you'll be the first to know. It's just too chaotic at the moment to put anything together. I don't know how much longer it will last."_

"I don't think anybody does, but we have to have faith that it will," urged the Professor, "Just keep up the good work on your end. It may not seem like it right now, but we are making progress. In the long run it will pay off."

"_I hope you're right Professor. I really do. I also hope you're prepared if things start falling apart. We're all walking a fine line here. It won't take much for another more destructive conflict to begin."_

"I'll do my best to see to it that it never comes to that. You have my word, Wanda."

"_And you have mine…for now."_

She didn't sound too optimistic. Hopefully some progress would be visible soon so she and the mutants of Genosha didn't start losing hope. In Xavier's experience, losing hope was the first step towards conflict.

With the meeting now over, Wanda closed the link and Xavier powered down Cerebro. The professor sighed to himself as he thought about what Wanda was going through. Everyone was turning to her for guidance on Genosha and she had no experience in dealing with bureaucrats. She was not like her father in that respect. Erik knew how to deal with people of authority. It also couldn't be easy working with the people who put her father in jail. To her credit she showed no malice towards him or those just looking to further the peace process, but that didn't mean she was without resentment.

As Xavier wheeled himself out of the chamber, Ororo was standing there waiting for him. Usually Hank was there to greet him with his latest report, but he was glued to his laptop again much to Ororo's dismay.

"How did it go?" she asked as she wheeled him to the elevator.

"As well as one could hope given the circumstances," said the Professor, "Genosha has a long road ahead of it. Wanda's doing the best she can with what she has to work with."

"Are you worried she won't be able to do her part?"

"Wanda isn't who concerns me. It's those who would disrupt the process for their own agenda that are the real threat. Men like Senator Kelly and the disbanded mutants of the Brotherhood have the capacity to re-ignite the conflict. Then there are always the foes we have yet to meet that come about."

"Yes, I suppose that's always a possibility," said Ororo, shuttering at such a daunting notion, "Let's just focus on the challenges at hand. We can deal with other personal battles later."

"That's the plan for now," said Xavier as they entered the elevator, "But in my experience, new conflicts have a way of finding us regardless of whether we're ready for them."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Outside Main Classroom**

"Hey Rogue, wait up!"

Rogue groaned as she turned around to face Kitty, who came running out of the main classroom. She had just finished a long morning of classes and had two training sessions scheduled for the afternoon. She was already out of it and Kitty was bound to add to it.

"You forgot your textbook…again," said Kitty as she handed her the book.

"Ah dang," she muttered as she took the book and stuffed it into her bag, "No wonder mah grades are slipping. Ah can't even keep track of mah stuff."

"Hey, join the club. I think everybody's grades have been slipping lately," said Kitty, trying to remain cheerful, "Between class, training, and playing traffic cop on Genosha I don't think anybody's head is in the right place."

"Easy for you to say. You never get lower than an A-minus."

"That doesn't mean I sleep any easier."

"Ah'll bet ya all the straight-A's in the world ya got it better than meh," sighed Rogue.

"Why do you say that? Or is this just melodrama talking?"

"Ah'd rather not talk about it," she answered.

Rogue turned and started walking away, leaving Kitty concerned and curious. Rogue was not the most open person on the team. Sometimes she gave Logan a run for his money. But lately, Kitty noticed a change in her. For a while she seemed to be managing as well as the rest of the team, but something else was clearly bothering her.

"You sure you don't want to talk? Maybe I can help," said Kitty.

"Don't start playing Oprah with meh, Kitty," said Rogue strongly, "You can't help with this."

"Why not? I thought the X-men were a team. And teammates are supposed to help each other."

"That's just something Storm and Wolverine say to get us through the Danger Room."

"Do you always have to be so cynical, Rogue?" scorned Kitty.

"Cynical? Me? Seriously, how long have ya been here?" laughed Rogue dryly, "Maybe you ain't as smart as your grades after all."

"If you're trying to push me away with insults, it's not working," quipped Kitty, "I mean it, Rogue. Why are you so off? I was just getting used to you only being a half hour late."

"It ain't your business," she said bitterly as she started to walk faster.

"Give me just one guess," said Kitty as she caught up, "Does it have to do with Scott?"

Rogue's demeanor shifted and she gave Kitty a menacing look, hinting she struck a nerve. She stopped walking for a moment and faced the younger mutant. Kitty stopped with her, making it clear that she wasn't making light of this. She really was concerned and she wanted to help. Rather than storm off or belabor the point, Rogue found herself sighing in exasperation.

"Dang, please tell meh it ain't that obvious," she lamented.

"It's not like you're advertising it, but yeah. You can sort of see the signs," shrugged Kitty, "I may still be new here, but I know how hung up you and Scott are on each other."

"That ain't the problem. It's complicated."

"How so?" asked Kitty, "I may not understand, but I can at least listen."

Rogue chuckled a bit. For someone as tough as Kitty, she was a pretty friendly girl. She wasn't intimidated by people with issues. It was probably why she fit in so well with the X-men. She didn't have the same baggage as some of the others and she wasn't afraid to reach out to people. Sensing she wasn't going to let this slide, Rogue started making her way towards the kitchen while talking it out along the way.

"It ain't like we're on the rocks or anything," she began, "We ain't fightin' over petty things and we're still having fun with each other. We hang out, go on dates, and have great sex. That all hasn't changed. And Scott, bless his heart, is doing everything he can to make meh happy."

"So what's the problem?" asked Kitty as they arrived in the kitchen.

While Kitty grabbed a snack Rogue gazed out the window where she could see Scott and Bobby swimming laps in the pool. They were making small talk here and there and Bobby casually splashed him, earning him a disgruntled look from the X-leader. Then Scott saw her through the window and waved at her with a smile. She managed to return his gesture, but it only made her dwell more on this issue.

"It's Jean. She's the problem. Or more accurately, it's Jean breaking up with Logan. Ah'm sure you remember how that went down."

"Don't we all," said Kitty as she grabbed a bottle of water, "They were a little messed up around each other for a while, but they seemed to have worked it out."

"Maybe they have, but it affected more than just Jean. Since day one, Scott spent a lot of extra time helpin' her get through it. And Ah can't say Ah blame him. He is her _best friend_ after all, but Ah don't think that's all he's doing."

"You're not saying Scott's planning to cheat on you with Jean, are you?" said Kitty with a bewildered look.

"Hell no! Scott would never do that. He's too much a gent," Rogue sighed, "But Ah get the feeling that Jean breakin' up with Logan brought them closer in a ways. They ain't overt about it, but Ah can tell it's there."

"Are you sure you're not just being paranoid?" suggested Kitty, "I've seen him around Jean too. I know they're close and all, but it seems no more than usual."

"Maybe to you, it doesn't. But when you date a guy for a while, you start pickin' up on things. Ah know there's something else going on. Ah just don't know what to make of it. Heck, Ah'm not sure he even realizes it."

"What do you mean?"

Rogue's gazed remained locked on Scott, watching him as he got out of the pool and dried himself off. Her thoughts drifted to everything she had experienced with him since they started dating. In all that time there seemed to be two main stages. One was how they were together before Jean's breakup. The other was how they were afterwards. It was the second part that had her worried.

"It's just that…Ah get the sense that Scott's dividing his time between meh and Jean, trying to keep our relationship together while trying not to get caught up with her. It's almost as if he's tryin' to reassure me that he's not gonna jump ship on us. And Scott being the man he is goes to great lengths. Problem is Ah'm not sure if it's because he really loves meh or he just doesn't want to hurt meh."

Kitty watched Rogue's expression fall as she described her predicament. She wasn't usually that emotional, but talking about Scott brought out so many feelings for her. Kitty wasn't sure what to make of it. She had limited relationship experience and this was every bit as complicated as Rogue made it out to be. There didn't seem to be any real answers she could give her.

"Have you tried…you know, _talking_ to Scott about this?" she asked.

"At least three times," she muttered, "But every time one of us ends up changing the subject. It ain't the most pleasant thing to talk about, wondering if your boyfriend is gettin' too close to another woman."

"I'll bet," mused Kitty in a sympathetic tone.

"Plus, Ah don't know if Ah wanna push this. Ah like what we have. Scott's the first guy Ah've been this intimate with. Ah'm not sure how far it can go if this is how it's gonna be between us."

"So now you're worried about limits instead of love," Kitty summarized, "I'm no expert, but it sounds like you're starting to have doubts."

Rogue shot her another disgruntled look. Complications were one thing, but doubt was another. It was a pretty powerful term to throw around when referring to her relationship with Scott. But as much as she didn't like it, that didn't mean there wasn't some truth to it. Such a notion only further dampened her mood.

"Oh what do you know?" muttered Rogue, "Ah thought you were gonna listen and not judge."

"I'm not judging!" said Kitty defensively, "I'm just making a comment."

"Well next time, keep them to yourself!" she said as she turned away from the window, "Ah think Ah've droned on about this enough. Thanks for _listening_ to meh, but Ah've gotta work this out on mah own."

She started walking away, leaving Kitty feeling like the jerk. Talking it out didn't seem to help Rogue with her predicament. When it came to her relationship with Scott, she was sensitive to doubt and criticism. She sure didn't help reassure her by making comments. It sounded even more complicated than Rogue described and she wasn't helping. But before she left, Kitty didn't want to leave this on a sour note.

"Rogue…" she said in a pleading tone.

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned around to face the younger girl.

"Good luck," she said, "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you what you wanted to hear, but sometimes you have to work with what reality gives you."

It was serious advice. It may have been valid, but it wasn't for Rogue. She just scoffed at her words and turned away.

"Thanks Kit…Ah think." she said bitterly, "Now here's mah advice…stop giving advice and stick to bein' an X-man. You're better at it."

Leaving behind a beleaguered Kitty, Rogue stormed off into the halls in need of some alone time. Next time someone offered to 'talk about it' as they so eloquently put it, she would save herself the trouble and just run away. She didn't need anybody else's help. When it came to fixing her relationship with Scott, she would handle it on her own. Maybe this weekend she and Scott could go out, get a hotel room or something, and work this mess out. It would be a lot easier than having everybody give her advice.

'_Dang, what is it that makes every human being want to dish out so-called advice to anybody having relationship issues? Is that genetically engrained or something? Maybe Ah should cover mah ears from now on whenever someone offers to talk.'_

Sighing bitterly to herself, Rogue couldn't help but feel the frustration getting to her. She was making a bigger deal of this than she should have. It wasn't like Scott was becoming distant or anything with her. He was still doing everything he could to be a good boyfriend. Every time she thought about him and Jean she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Maybe that feeling would go away with time, but she just wasn't sure.

Rogue was ready to crawl into her room and lock the door for a few hours so she could unwind. Some nice alone time should do her well before she got back to her duties. But before she could get to her room, her cell phone started ringing. Groaning to herself, she grabbed it from her pocket and answered it. Hopefully it wasn't Logan calling her in for a surprise Danger Room session.

"Yeah, what is it?" she groaned.

"_Hello Rogue. It's good to hear your voice again."_

Rogue froze in mid-stride. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Mama?" she exclaimed, "Where the hell…how did you get mah number?"

"_You're my daughter. It's my job to know. I'm sure you're probably still bitter about the last time we talked, but I'm going to ask you to set that aside for now. Something's come up and I need to speak with you in person…alone."_

"Yeah right!" scoffed Rogue, "Give meh one good reason I should trust anything you say!"

"_Because it's about your brother. He's in trouble."_

Rogue's demeanor immediately shifted. Feelings of anger were replaced with feelings of concern. As much as she resented her mother for deceiving her, she knew there were some lines she wouldn't cross. Her brother was one of them.

"Mah brother…why? What's going on?"

"_Meet me at hanger seven at Westchester private airport in an hour and I'll tell you. Come alone. I don't want the X-men involved in this."_

Before Rogue could ask another question, the line went dead. She tried to see if she could redial, but the number was listed as unknown on her phone. She should have known her mother would be too smart for that.

For a moment Rogue stood conflicted. A part of her wanted to run straight to Xavier and tell him about this. But it wasn't that simple. This was a complicated family affair that was sure to get more complicated. Every reasonable part of her brain was telling her not to pull a Wolverine and go it alone. However, her gut told her Mystique was being sincere. It may be a feeling that came back to haunt her, but she was going to go through with it. She was just going to have to be extra cautious.

"Damn it all the hell! As if Ah don't have enough problems," she groaned, "Guess relationship issues will have to wait."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Sub-levels**

Warren exited the Danger Room after another combat session with Wolverine. He was sore, as everyone tended to be after working with the former living weapon, but accomplished. Ever since the Weapon X affair, he took combat training a lot more seriously. He felt he had to since he didn't have the firepower or strength that other members of the team had. And Logan, despite his gruff personality, was a good teacher.

"Not bad, bird boy. You actually made it through level seven without getting yourself killed," he commented.

"Is that the nicest thing you can say to a guy who just beat his high score and saved you twice from sneak attacks?" said Warren as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Seeing as how I had to save your sorry ass three times, you're still on the wrong side of the action," quipped Logan, "You gotta work on your nerves. That way you stop hesitating to throw yourself into the mix and you don't pull back as soon as the going gets tough. Just because you got wings like a chicken doesn't mean ya have to act like one."

"Thanks for the advice. You're always so constructive with your assessments," said Warren dryly.

"You rather I be blunt about it?"

"Heavens no," laughed Warren, "That would require less praise and more cursing."

The winged mutant may be sore, but at least his spirits weren't drained. Logan always figured there was a limit to how some rich pretty-boy with wings could be toughened up. To Warren's credit, he tested those limits and sometimes exceeded them. He hadn't had a decent combat instructor in quite a while. The last guy Warren told him about was good, but limited in what he could teach. That was too bad because there was still a lot this team had to learn if they were going to handle themselves in the fights to come.

Warren was well-aware of this. The new post-Genosha status quo was volatile and he had to be ready if a new fight emerged. Cameron Hodge showed how far their enemies were willing to go to take them down. They were ramping up the size, strength, and firepower of their arsenal. Being able to fly only went so far in such a fight. With Logan's guidance, he was confident he would be able to hold his own if and when the need arose.

"Well, I better rest up," said the winged mutant, "I'll need to get my strength back if I'm to make it through the afternoon session with the team."

"You'll need more than that for the stuff Hank and I have planned," said Logan with mischievous grin, "That all depends on Hank stepping away from his laptop for more than two minutes."

"He's still caught up in those _side-projects_ of his?" laughed Warren, "How does he have time for Ororo?"

"Beats me," shrugged Wolverine, "I know from my experience with Jeannie what happens when someone gets distracted. Hank better have a damn good reason for these projects because Ororo ain't gonna take it lying down. Women never do."

"Too true," sighed Warren.

The two men started making their way towards the changing room. But before they got to the end of the hall, Hank emerged with a distressed look on his face.

"Warren, do you have a moment? There's something you should see," he said.

"What is it, Hank? I'm sore and in no condition for bad news," groaned Warren.

"You'll have to make an exception, my friend. This is important."

Groaning to himself, Warren followed Hank down the hall to his lab where he spent much of his morning. As expected his laptop was up and running, but so was a video monitor next to his desk with a paused newscast on it.

"Tell me, Warren, when was the last time you spoke with your father?" asked Hank.

"My father? We haven't been on speaking terms for the better part of two years," scoffed Warren, the mention of his father promptly shifting his mood.

"But if I recall, you do converse from time-to-time. You haven't completely shut him out of your life, have you?"

"No, but I'm working on it," he said bitterly.

"Well that may not be wise considering his latest actions."

"Why? What's he done now?" said Warren, getting somewhat anxious at what Hank may be hinting at.

"See for yourself," said Hank as he unpaused the newscast.

Warren watched intently as he saw an image of his father in one of his best suits on the monitor. He was standing next to the Vice President and number of military officials. They were shaking hands and smiling for the cameras, hinting his father just accomplished something significant. Just seeing an image of him was enough to spark resentment. He hadn't forgotten what he did to him a few years ago. He was a long ways away from forgiving him and as the broadcast unfolded he would have even more reason to resent him.

"_In other news, Worthington Industries CEO Warren Worthington Jr. announced that his company will head the government sponsored task force to take control of the Sentinel. This comes as a surprise to many policymakers, who deem the sentinels too dangerous to be in the hands of a private entity. But Worthington Industries is claiming partial ownership since some of the components used in their construction were manufactured in Worthington factories. In addition, the industry giant has many ties to government agencies, including the military. Worthington and the joint chiefs issued a statement that every aspect of sentinel technology will be analyzed and closely monitored. But some remain skeptical of Worthington's intentions, citing past scandals in developing advanced weapons for private military forces. The president had this to say…"_

Warren had heard enough.

"Turn it off, Hank!" groaned Warren, now brimming with anger.

"I'm sorry, Warren. But this is a serious development," said Hank, trying to console the young man, "I don't mean to disrespect your father, but with the sentinels in private hands they may become a threat again."

"Don't apologize, Hank. Disrespect him all you want!" he shouted as he pounded his fists on the table, "My father has already sunk billions into research for anti-mutant causes! I know I shouldn't be surprised by this, but taking control of the sentinels? He's crossed a line!"

"Take it easy, bird brain! I'm supposed to be the one with the temper, not you!" shouted Logan, "Why can't you just call your old man up and get the full story?"

"It's not that simple, Logan! Things between me and my father have been strained for a long time."

"Why? What did he do that was so bad? Cut you out of his will?"

"Worse…he tried to make me cut off my wings."

Logan was silent for a moment. He never bothered to ask Warren about his family even though they were clearly a factor in his life. He figured it was a sore subject. Now he knew why.

"Okay, I take it back. You're old man's a dick."

"But I thought he cut all major mutant research a two years ago," said Hank, "That was his parting gift to you when you left to join the X-men full time. I remember clearly the promise he made you."

"So do I," said Warren bitterly, "He was never all that big on keeping promises, especially the one he made to me."

"That doesn't mean he isn't still serious about it," said Hank as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Warren, I know things are still strained between you two, but I'm showing you this because I know you'll want to be involved. And it's worth warning that pushing your father away even more may exacerbate the situation."

"What are you suggesting? That I look the other way while my father falls into his old habits?"

"No. I'm suggesting you use this as an opportunity to reason with him. Regardless of his past indiscretions, he is still your father. With his company possessing sentinel technology, it opens the door to greater conflict. You know as well as I do how dangerous the sentinels can be if the fall into the wrong hands."

Warren abruptly pulled away from Hank's gesture and stormed out of the lab.

"Guess what, Hank…they're already in the wrong hands."

Hank started going after him, but Logan stuck his arm out and stopped him.

"Let him go, Hank."

"But someone has to talk to him," he said urgently, "Warren's a bit sensitive about issues concerning his family and I don't want to see him make any brash decisions."

"He's tougher than you think," said Logan, "I just got out of the Danger Room with him. He'll be fine. It's his old man we should worry about."

"Why? Do you think he'll pose a threat?"

"He's got the sentinels for crying out lout! Of course he'll pose a threat," growled the feral mutant, "But that all depends."

"On what?" asked Hank.

"On two things," he specified, "The first part is his agenda. All men like him have one. The second part that could really mess it all up has to do with Warren. Like it or not, he's gonna affect it. Based on his attitude, it ain't gonna be pretty."

Hank found no flaws in Logan's reasoning. Thinking back to Warren, his expression fell. He hoped by showing this to him he could talk it out with him. He should have known Warren wouldn't be rational about it. The gap between him and his father was just too large. It was a shame too because he had met with Warren's father before. He knew how much he loved his son. He was just misguided. Hopefully that be too great a factor now that the sentinels were involved.

While Hank went back to work on his laptop, Logan turned towards the television screen and studied Warren Worthington Jr. He didn't know much about Warren's father and their history together, but just looking at his picture made him suspicious. A lifetime of dealing with bad people gave him a talent for sniffing out devious characters. And his instincts told him Warren Jr. might be one of them.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Hnn…"

Kurt Wagner let out a round of groans as he awoke from his unconscious state. His head was throbbing and his whole body was aching. He wasn't sure what just happened. One moment he was holding Amanda in his arms and the next some strange sensation hit him and everything went dark. Dazed and disoriented, he opened his eyes and tried to move his body. But like before, he was completely paralyzed. He couldn't even teleport. He immediately began to worry. He may have spent the last three years distancing himself from violence, but he still recognized the tell-tale signs of an abduction.

He definitely wasn't on the Sefton family farm anymore. He was in an entirely new setting. His vision was still blurry, but he could already tell it wasn't friendly. It was dark, confined, and poorly lit. He also quickly noticed it was vibrating and there was a constant noise coming from all directions. It felt like being on a train or plane. He hoped that wasn't the case because that would only make escape that much harder.

As his vision cleared, his thoughts immediately drifted to Amanda. He remembered her passing out just before he did. He prayed she was alright. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. That would be breaking the promise he made her and her family.

"Amanda? Vhere…vhere are you?"

But instead of Amanda, he heard a cold, sinister voice.

"Sorry Kurt. Amanda isn't here," it said, "You're stuck with me."

Kurt gritted his teeth in determination, trying to fight through the paralysis. He was still unable to move his limbs, but his vision eventually cleared and the source of the cold voice became clearer. It belonged to a tall, imposing man dressed in a fancy black suit with a red tie. He had a very well-groomed stature which included jet-black hair, a perfectly shaved mustache and beard, and a fancy looking wooden cane with a brilliant red jewel on the end of it. And he wasn't alone either.

Standing next to him was a beautiful young woman looking to be a few years older than him. She had long auburn hair, a very shapely and well-toned physique, and the same sinister-looking eyes of the man next to her. She was wearing a full length black body suit similar to that of a soldier. Only hers had a cape attached. As he looked at her he felt his body go even more ridged, hinting that she was the one behind this paralysis. He continued to fight it, but it was no use.

"Don't bother resisting, my boy. You'll stay docile until I am certain of your cooperation. My dear daughter's little spell is quite potent and she can make it much more unpleasant. Isn't that right, Siryn?"

"Very much so, father," replied the young woman.

Kurt continued to struggle, but Siryn's gaze narrowed. The high pitched sound in his head that seemed to be causing this intensified, causing a great deal of discomfort. Kurt could only groan in agony, but he remained strong. He had to for Amanda.

"Who are you?" he demanded, "Vhat have you done vith Amanda?"

"Oh don't worry. You're girlfriend and her mother is perfectly fine…for now," he assured, "But that can change quickly if as I'm sure you've figured out."

"I swear if you hurt her…"

"Relax, my boy. I have no desire to harm her. You're the one I'm most interested in."

The mysterious man than rose up and approached the paralyzed mutant. Kurt shot him a bitter scorn as he leered over him, grinning intently as he took in his demonic form.

"You're quite the specimen, Kurt," he said in his accented tone, "I hope your reputation is every bit as deserving. First off, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tom Cassidy."

"Tom Cassidy?" exclaimed Kurt, "You mean the one zhey call Black Tom? The man who's outsourced more war zhan all zhe nations in Europe put together?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me. I can't say I'm surprised. I would expect nothing less from the one they call Nightcrawler, protégé to the sacred order of Azazel. One of the most powerful mercenary syndicates in the world, if I recall. Yet here you are, living in seclusion on a farm with a couple of mystics. I'd say it was pathetic, but I'd rather not insult you. I know what you're capable of."

Kurt's expression tensed. Every time someone mentioned the life he left behind, he felt a wave of anger and bitterness. The name of that syndicate, Azazel, was forever tied to his past. It played a major role in what he could have been if Amanda and her family hadn't stepped in. Three years wasn't long enough to escape what he had been a part of.

For Tom Cassidy, it was almost humbling being in the presence of someone from Azazel. He had worked with them before. He knew the mystery behind their power. He had dealt with those involved in it. They were a force to be reckoned with. Even this unassuming teenage boy had a presence to him that exuded the mystique of the famed organization. Whether or not he still had his skills remained to be seen.

"Now then, let's get down to business, shall we?" he said in a cold, business-like tone, "You see I'm at a bit of a crossroads. I have this dangerous job I need done if I'm to expand my operations. I've already consulted several mercenary groups, but none of them seem willing to cooperate. So I'm turning to you, Kurt Wagner. I want to enlist your services."

"I'm flattered. But in case you didn't hear, I retired. I don't do jobs anymore," said Kurt.

"Retired? That's a good one," laughed Tom, "Didn't your father tell you from day one that once you're in this business, there's no getting out?"

"My father told me a lot of zhings. One vas how to identify unscrupulous clients. And vithout mincing vords, you and your daughter fit the mold perfectly."

That earned him a little burst from Siryn.

"What's your tongue, demon boy! You have no idea who you're dealing with!" she spat.

"Easy Siryn," coaxed Tom, "Mr. Wagner is our guest. It's not his fault his father didn't teach him any manners."

"Let me go and I'll show you a few other skills he taught me!" demanded Kurt.

"Now you know we can't have that," grinned the unsavory man, "Perhaps I should be clearer. When I said I wanted to enlist your services, it wasn't a request. You are going to do this for me, Kurt. Think of me what you will, but I am a man of business. I always make sure I have the proper leverage."

Tom then turned back to Siryn and nodded. The attractive woman grinned and gestured towards a door to her right. The door then opened and a new presence entered. When Kurt saw the two figures inside, his expression shifted from anger to sorrow.

"Amanda…" he lamented.

"Yes, you're pretty little girlfriend. We picked up her mother for good measure," said Siryn coyly, "They've been far more cooperative than you as you can see."

Kurt watched anxiously as Amanda and her mother stumbled into the room, their faces contorted with distress with every movement. They clearly didn't have control over their body. Siryn was controlling them with whatever strange power she possessed. Under her command, she ordered Amanda and Margali to walk up and bow to her. Then with a firm gesture, she made her kneel down in a show of submission to her and her father.

"You're a smart young man, Kurt. I'm sure you know what I'm implying," grinned Tom, "Siryn's power is quite remarkable, is it not? She can create a wide range of special acoustic waves with her voice. Once they get into someone's head they can be paralyzed or made prone to suggestion. A little fine tuning and she can actually control people's movements."

"Just think of me as a puppet master with your girlfriend as my puppet," said Siryn in a deep, sadistic voice, "With just the right tone I can get her to do anything I want. I can even get her to choke herself to death."

It was a menacing threat. But it wasn't enough for Siryn to just boast about it. She had to show him she could do it. So with just a few subtle suggestions, she made Amanda choke herself. She ordered her to grab herself by the neck with both hands and start squeezing. Her face contorted with pain, showing she was trying to resist. But it was no use. Soon she was gasping for air, struggling and trembling in a show of agony.

"N-N-No! Amanda!" said Margali, who could only watch helplessly.

"Ack! K-K-Kurt!" she managed to get out.

Such a morbid sight was too much for Kurt to bear.

"No! Stop it! Don't hurt her!"

"Oh I'm not the one that's hurting her," purred Siryn, "I'm just giving her a little nudge. If you want me to stop, you know what you have to do."

Kurt shot her a bitter look. But as he heard more pained gasps from Amanda, he realized he couldn't avoid this. They were going to kill her. Black Tom had no regard for human life whatsoever. It was part of his business tactics. The only way to save Amanda and her mother was to break his promise to her and be a mercenary again. With a heavy heart, Kurt lowered his head in defeat and told Black Tom what he wanted to hear.

"Okay! I'll do it! Just don't hurt her!" he said.

Black Tom grinned and then turned to Siryn.

"See? I told you he could be reasonable," he said proudly, "All anybody ever needs it the right motivation."

"Indeed," said Siryn.

With a swift gesture, she released her grip on Amanda so she stopped choking herself. The younger mutant collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. She still couldn't move. Siryn kept her and her mother paralyzing hold on her, but they had enough strength to look up at Kurt with desperate eyes.

"Kurt…" said Margali.

"Don't do it," Amanda urged him.

"Oh no you don't!" said Siryn.

The powerful young woman let out a sharp screech that effectively knocked Amanda and her mother out cold. When Kurt saw this he felt a wave of anger and fought hard to break Siryn's hold. But she wasn't taking any chances with him. She kept him immobile while Black Tom picked up the two limp bodies.

"Thank you, Siryn. We'll be sure she's secure and well cared for," assured Black Tom, "But don't even think about trying to rescue her. You're currently 50,000 feet over the Atlantic in a private jet. We're already on our way to the target location."

"And vhere is zhat?" said Kurt bitterly, "Vhat sort of madness vill you make me do?"

"Oh it's nothing too extreme," he said casually, "You'll be breaking into a highly secure facility in Indiana just south of Indianapolis. The facility is a manufacturing hub for Worthington Industries, namely their advanced weapons division. Your objective is to steal the plans and data drives of the sentinels."

"Zhe sentinels? You're insane! Zhose monstrosities almost started a var!"

"War just happens to be my business. I like to stay ahead of the game and I have major plans for these giant marvels. But that is not your concern. You're only doing this to save your girlfriend. Once you're successful, I'll send you back home to Germany on first class. I'll even pay extra if you can do this quickly and quietly."

"Spare me your blood money, Black Tom!" spat Kurt, "Let's just get zhis over vith! But I varn you…if you go back on your vord and Amanda gets hurt, I'll see to it zhat no amount of money vill protect you!"

"I would expect nothing less, Nightcrawler," grinned Black Tom.

Kurt resented being called that, but Black Tom showed little concern. With Amanda and Margali in his arms, he made his leave. Only Siryn remained, making sure Kurt was completely docile for the rest of the trip.

"Keep him in line, Siryn," he told his daughter, "And be a dear and go over the layout of the facility for him. If our new friend is going to succeed, he's going to need to know what he's up against."

"Of course, father," said Siryn, "It will be a privilege assisting someone of his legacy."

Kurt's gaze narrowed on Siryn as she leered over him. But she was not intimidated. Black Tom was now gone, off to throw Amanda in whatever sadistic confines he had to in order to keep her restrained. He cringed at the thought of her being under that madman's control, but he couldn't afford to think about that now. If they were going to get through this, he was going to have to go along with Black Tom's agenda.

It was ironic in a ways. Kurt had long feared that one day his past would come back to haunt him. He and Amanda lamented over it constantly. That day had finally come, but he was going to be damned if he would let this man control him like this. He was going to find a way to turn the tide. He owed it to Amanda and the promise he made her. He just had to maintain his faith that he could get through this.

* * *

**Westchester Private Airport**

Rogue arrived at the airport late in the afternoon, just as her mother instructed. She took one of the institute motorcycles, blowing off a Danger Room session and an extra class with Kitty and Warren to make it. Despite her intuition saying otherwise, she listened to her mother and didn't tell anybody what she was doing. Her only backup was a call she made to Scott's cell phone. If something went wrong, she trusted him to take charge. Knowing her mother, she may need it.

When she pulled up to the airport, she rode up to the gate located furthest from the main terminal. It was a part of the airport where a number of rich locals kept their private jets, so security was tight. There were several checkpoints and she couldn't just break into it. Looking through the gate she could definitely see some activity. There were a couple of mechanics around an unmarked plane and some security personnel going back and forth between gates. She scanned the area for any signs of her mother, but given she was a shape shifter that was unlikely at best. Rogue figured if her mother had been telling the truth, she would find her. Luckily she didn't have to wait long.

As she parked her bike outside one of the security checkpoints, a familiar figure emerged from a parked car behind her.

"You actually came. I'm impressed," said Mystique.

Rogue instinctively took a defensive stance. She still remembered vividly what her last encounter with her mother was like. She wasn't going to take any chances.

"Hello mama," she said bitterly, "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has," said the shape shifter stoically, "I would have checked in sooner. But some issues came up that…"

"Spare meh the excuses! Ah've heard them all before," groaned Rogue, "Let's get on with it already. What's goin' on with Kurt?"

Mystique scolded her daughter's disrespect. The three months since their last encounter had done little to change that attitude of hers. But she would have to work on that later.

"Good to see you haven't totally forgotten your family," said the shape shifter with a touch of motherly scorn, "Kurt was one of those issues I had to deal with after Genosha. I've been checking in on him in Germany these past few months. Some of the locals who knew about him got a little worked up after the uprising and I had to _coax_ a few officials to mitigate the situation."

"Do Ah even wanna know what that implies?" asked Rogue.

"I'll spare you the details. But I did work it out and was going to check in on him today before flying out. That's when it happened."

"What was it?"

Mystique's expression contorted with anger. She was usually pretty good at hiding her emotions, but not when it came to her kids.

"He was abducted," she said in a grim tone.

"Abducted? Who would be dumb enough to abduct, Kurt?" exclaimed Rogue, "Ah thought ya told me he knew how to protect himself!"

"He does. Whoever took him knew that. They must be very sophisticated and very foolish," she mused, "Which is why I called you. We need to save him!"

"Ah'm all for saving him, but forgive meh if Ah'm a little skeptical of you being so sentimental," said Rogue dryly, "Ah wanna help Kurt and Ah one way or another, Ah'm gonna do it. But give meh one reason why Ah shouldn't just call the X-men and find him myself."

Mystique figured Rogue would be suspicious. The last thing she wanted was the X-men getting caught up on her family affairs again. They had already made a big enough mess of things. If she was to keep this in the family she was going to have to humble herself.

Taking a deep breath, Mystique walked up to her daughter and looked her in the eye with a rare touch of honesty.

"Rogue, do you want to know why I did what I did to keep you from the X-men? Did you ever think I might actually have a reason other than being the controlling mother you think I am?"

"The thought had crossed mah mind," she said skeptically.

"Well the truth is I did have a reason! A damn good reason!" she said strongly, "For so long I've been fighting to create a safe place for you and Kurt…a place where you wouldn't have to hide who you are. I wanted us to be a family. I really did. Magneto's plan for Genosha would have given us that chance!"

"How is destroying the world given us a chance?" exclaimed Rogue.

"That's not the point!" argued Mystique, "Magneto promised that if I helped him, he would grant us a special place in the new order he would set up. We could have started a new life together wherever we wanted. I could have finally gotten Kurt out of Germany and you out of Mississippi. It meant me having to run off constantly and leave you under the care of others, but that was a price I was willing to pay."

Rogue's expression remained bitter. But despite her mother's harsh tone, she believed her. A part of her didn't blame her, even if it didn't make up for the feelings of abandonment and loss. She still wasn't sure if she could trust her. Then Mystique moved in closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know I've made mistakes. But all I've ever wanted for you and Kurt is what's best for you. Think of me what you will, but I ask you set it aside for now. Your brother needs our help. Are you with me or not?"

Rogue still cast her mother a suspicious glare. She still wasn't totally convinced of her sincerity. Mystique sensed this and added one more thing.

"At the very least, think of this as me making good on another promise I made you," she said, "You once asked me if you could ever meet your brother in person and I promised you would when the time is right. Well now is that time. I wish the circumstances were better, but this is what we have to work with."

The shape shifter then cupped Rogue's chin and turned her face so she looked her right in the eye.

"Please Rogue," she said in a sincere tone, "Let's do this as a family."

It was probably the most honest look she had seen in her mother since in years. Rogue almost forgot that she was still capable of it. She had been betrayed by that look before. She had been disappointed by her mother before as well. But looking at her and thinking about Kurt, she couldn't afford to back away. They were still family. That didn't mean she was going to give Mystique a free pass, but for Kurt's sake she would give her a chance.

Swallowing her bitterness and doubt, Rogue sighed and put her hand over top of her mother's.

"Okay mama. Ah'll do this," she said, "But if Ah suspect for one second you're up to your old tricks, Ah'm callin' the X-men."

"I understand," said Mystique with a grin of approval.

"But don't think this means Ah'm gonna walk away from them even if you make good on your word," Rogue reminded her, "Ah'm still an X-man. That ain't gonna change."

"I know," said the shape shifter bitterly, "But let's not dwell on that issue any longer. We have more important matters at hand."

The shape shifter then slipped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and directed her to the security gate. She shifted into a new form, appearing as a middle-aged business woman in a fancy black dress with glasses and dark hair. When they approached the gate, the guard immediately recognized her and let her through.

"I've chartered a plane for us," she explained, "We're taking off in ten minutes. If we're going to catch Kurt's captors, we're going to have to move fast."

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Rogue, "And do you know anything about the people who abducted him?"

"I'll explain everything on the plane," she told her, "It's somewhat complicated, but it'll all make sense soon. I promise."

Rogue was still dubious of any promise from Mystique, but she trusted her for now and followed her onto the plane. She long wondered if she would ever get a chance to meet her brother. Now she had a chance. But that all depended on how well this panned out. With Mystique, it was always a gamble. It was a good thing she put a backup plan into place. Hopefully Scott got that message she left on his phone.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Scott's Room**

Scott stretched his tired limbs as he entered his room with a towel around his waist. He had just finished a nice relaxing shower after a rigorous Danger Room session. With all the chaos on Genosha, the nature of their training had changed. Much of the scenarios now focused on dispersing riots, re-establishing order, and containing dangerous mutants. It wasn't as simple as older scenarios which usually involved destroying something, but that was the nature of their work. Like the Professor said, the X-men had to adapt to the changing times. As the leader of the team, it was up to him to set an example.

As he dried his hair and got dressed, Scott's thoughts drifted towards Rogue. While putting on a shirt, his eyes fell upon a picture of them taken last month on a date. For the most part it had been good. Even as he spent more time with Jean after their breakup, he always made sure he and Rogue didn't get too distant. He owed it to her and their relationship. But even if they weren't distant, they still had their share of strain.

Rogue didn't make it easy for him. Jean kept coming up more in conversations and no matter how many times he tried to reassure her, Rogue didn't seem convinced. It also didn't help that she didn't seem to be following the example he was setting. He knew she was rebellious and all, but he was going to have to sit down and talk with her. Just because their relationship was a little rocky didn't mean she had an excuse to negate her responsibilities. She had gotten better at it since she first arrived, but he got the feeling she was regressing. Maybe there was more they had to work on than he thought.

'_Why does this happen to every woman I get involved with? I try to be responsible in so many ways and yet they still feel negated. Maybe they're picking up on something I'm not. Maybe I'm doing something wrong and don't realize it.'_

As Scott looked at the picture, he sighed. He really liked Rogue. They related well to one another with their powers and their difficult family history, but there were still certain aspects that were lacking. It was just hard to tell what they were.

'_God, why do women have to be so difficult? Why can't they just up and say what I'm doing wrong so I can at least work on it? I know love is supposed to be difficult, but this is ridiculous.'_

Setting the picture aside, Scott grabbed one of his books and sat down on his bed. Training and conditioning aside, he still had classes last he checked. He might as well keep up. But before he started reading he noticed the light on his cell phone blinking. It indicated someone had sent him a text message. He reached over to check it out. Then he heard a light knock on the door and turned to see Jean standing before him.

"Hey Slim. What are you up to?" she asked casually.

"Oh, hey Jean," replied Scott, smiling at her presence, "Not much. I just finished a level seven run on the Danger Room."

"Another one?" laughed Jean, "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you're developing symptoms of serious work-a-holism."

"Well you are the one studying medicine so I guess you would know," quipped Scott, "But it's nothing major. It's not like I turn it up to level ten like Logan."

"Logan can heal. You can't," she said in a more serious tone as she walked up to her friend, "Seriously Scott, I'm starting to worry. Between training, class, and Rogue you're pushing yourself more than usual."

"I have to Jean," he replied honestly, "I'm the leader of the team, remember? I have to put my responsibilities first."

"And where does your mental health come in? Somewhere behind cleaning the Blackbird and making sure Bobby and Warren don't skimp out on dish duty?"

"Now you're just exaggerating. It's not like I'm becoming paranoid or something."

"No, but at the rate your going that's a real possibility."

"I can manage, Jean."

"Oh really? Name one instance in human history where taking on _so_ many responsibilities and trying _so_ hard to please everyone has turned out well."

Scott shifted awkwardly. Winning an argument with Jean Grey was difficult at best and impossible at worst. The problem was more often than not she had a point. And this was no exception. He knew he was pushing himself, but he hadn't been too concerned. It's only when Jean starts noticing that it becomes a sign.

Vindicated by his silence, Jean grabbed his hand and pulled him up off his bed.

"Come on, you need to unwind," she told him, "How about we go out to eat at Cafè-a-Go-Go. My treat!"

After a day like this, a nice dinner with Jean sounded appealing. He really should catch up on his reading, but maybe it would help to unwind jut a little.

"Cafè-a-Go-Go, huh?" he smiled, "We haven't been there in a while."

"Is that a yes?" said Jean coyly.

"Sure, why not?" sighed Scott, "I guess it would do me some good. Rogue's going to be busy in the Danger Room anyways and Warren doesn't seem to be in the mood for our study group tonight."

"All the more reason to get away for a bit," she surmised, "Come on, I'll get my things. You're going to take it easy for a few hours if it kills me, Scott Summers."

"Coming from you, that's all the assurance I need," grinned Scott.

With a much more upbeat mood, Scott set aside his book and grabbed his things. Jean was usually right about these sorts of things. Over the years she always kept him in check, making sure he didn't become too uptight or stressed. It was good for him, not just as an X-leader but overall. And so long as Rogue was busy in the Danger Room, he was sure she wouldn't mind. He planned on catching up with her later anyways. It couldn't hurt to be in a better mood.

Once he had his wallet and keys, Scott grabbed his coat and rushed out of his room to catch up with Jean. But in his rush he completely forgot his phone, leaving it plugged into the charger on his night stand. The message light was still blinking. But whatever it was it was going to have to wait. For now, Scott's only concern was unwinding with a nice dinner with Jean Grey.

* * *

**Up next: Family and Fiends Part 2**


	2. Issue 23: Family and Fiends Part 2

**Issue #23  
Family and Fiends Part 2**

**

* * *

**_It has been a difficult adjustment period for the X-men. Their mentor, Professor Charles Xavier, has worked tirelessly to rebuild human/mutant relations in wake of Magneto's uprising on Genosha. It hasn't been easy, but a fragile status quo remains. However, a number of daunting personal issues have arisen._

_Among them involved Warren and his father. Recently, it was revealed that the family company Worthington Industries has gained possession of sentinel technology, the army of robot humanoids designed to attack and contain mutants. While the intentions of Worthington Industries are unclear, Warren is suspicious of his father's agenda and finds himself in a difficult position between his family and his kind._

_Tied to this affair is a situation with Kurt Wagner, a young mutant with a demonic appearance who was one part of an infamous mercenary group known as Azazel. Recently, he was abducted along with his girlfriend, Amanda Sefton, from their home in rural Germany by the mysterious figure, Black Tom. He and his daughter Siryn have given the former mercenary-in-training an ultimatum: steal the sentinel plans from Worthington Industries or Amanda dies. Kurt reluctantly agreed. _

_However, Kurt's abduction did not go unnoticed by his biological mother, Mystique. She and a reluctant Rogue have teamed up to save him from the clutches of Black Tom._

_

* * *

_**Mississippi – 12 Years Ago**

"But mommy, I don't want to go to bed! I'm not even tired!"

Raven Darkholme groaned as she held a restless 6-year-old girl in her arms. Bedtime was always an adventure with Marie. She proved to be quite a little rogue so far in her young life. But those were the perils of parenting. And tonight was sure to be more difficult.

"Sorry, Marie, but it's getting late and you need your rest," she said as she wrestled with the young girl.

"But why? I don't want to sleep! I know when I wake up in the morning you'll be gone."

"Only for a while, Marie," assured the shape shifter, "Mommy has to make a very important trip over to Germany to check on your brother."

"But why can't I come too?" she complained, "I've never even met my little brother."

Mystique's expression fell somewhat as she looked into the young, innocent eyes of her adopted daughter. She knew about her biological son, Kurt. She showed her pictures of him and told her about Germany where he lived. But they had never met in person. There was a good reason for that, but she was too young to understand.

"I'm sorry, Marie. But I can't tell you."

"But why?" she whined.

"Because it's not safe," she said solemnly, "There are bad people out there who would do you and your brother great harm. Keeping you here and your brother back in Germany is the only way to protect you."

Marie turned away bitterly. Clearly she was too young to understand. But Raven placed a warm, reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. I can only promise that one day your paths will cross. Until then, you'll just have to be patient."

"But how much longer do I have to wait?" she complained.

"I wish I knew," sighed the shape shifter, "But I tell you what…I'll let you stay up a little later so you can write a note for Kurt. Then when I leave tomorrow, I'll be sure to give it to him."

"Really?" said Marie, perking up a bit.

"I promise. And if you're lucky, he'll send you a response. You can be like pen pals. Even if you can't meet your brother, you can still talk to him."

Marie thought about it at first. The mystery of her brother was almost as big a mystery as who her biological parents were. It wasn't the same as meeting him in person, but it was enough to put a smile back on her face.

"Okay," she said with a cute smile, "So how long can I stay up?"

Raven Darkholme smiled and rolled her eyes. She found it next to impossible not to get emotional with her. It wasn't easy since the circumstances of her life weren't easy. But for her, she would do what she had to do. Even if it meant avoiding the truth and leaving her behind, she would do it if for nothing else to protect that smile of hers.

* * *

**Aboard Private Jet – Present Time**

Mystique emerged from a dazed state as the jet started descending over Indiana. She and Rogue hadn't said much since they took off. She could still tell she didn't trust her. She was still very bitter from her previous missteps with her as a mother. She seemed to have forgotten or at least ignored the good they once had together. It was almost tragic, but that was an issue for later. For now, another challenge was at hand.

Rogue kept a close eye on her, ready to fight back the moment she turned on her. It was paranoid, but with Mystique it was necessary. At the same time Rogue couldn't help but be a little anxious about Kurt. In the years before Mystique ran off, she and Kurt exchanged regular letters. From the time she was six to the time they were in their teens, she would write him and send him pictures and he would write back. In that time it felt like she really did have a brother, even though they never met face-to-face. Now she was finally going to meet him, albeit under grave circumstances.

"We're almost there," said Mystique, finally breaking the silence, "I've made sure a car is waiting for us on the runway. It'll take us right to the Worthington facility."

"Whatever," muttered Rogue, "Will we get there before Kurt and Black Tom?"

"Knowing how he operates, I doubt it," said the shape shifter, "We'll have to work fast. For all we know their little operation could be underway."

"That's encouraging," said Rogue dryly, "Who the heck is this Black Tom guy anyways? He sounds like a real dick."

Mystique's expression tensed with anger. Black Tom was one of a handful of names that always stirred a certain level of rage in her.

"He's an old enemy of mine," she said, "We go back quite a ways. When I was working with Kurt's biological father, he was our chief rival. Think of Cameron Hodge only as a mutant with more brains to go along with his power."

"Sounds pretty nasty," commented Rogue.

"He is. He's more businessman than visionary. He would gladly set the world on fire if it meant a quick buck. But my hatred for him doesn't stem from his lack of laurels."

"Ah'm sure," said Rogue dryly, "Is it because he's more successful than you?"

"No…because he's the reason Kurt's father is gone."

Rogue wasn't expecting that. She actually saw Mystique get a little emotional. It was hard to imagine now, but then again she remembered that her mother was capable of it one point, even if it was a long time ago. As bitter as she was, she set aside her sarcastic demeanor and got more serious.

"Ah'm sorry, mama," she said.

"Don't be," said the shape shifter with an undertone of seething rage, "This is a personal matter for both of us. Regardless of what you think of me, Black Tom is far more responsible for our suffering."

"Is he the reason why ya ran off on meh four years ago?" inquired Rogue.

Mystique groaned to herself. Rogue wasn't making this any easier with all these questions. Even at this late stage in their relationship, she couldn't understand.

"That's a far more complicated matter," she responded, "For now, our focus is on Black Tom and saving Kurt. We'll discuss the more personal aspects another time."

Rogue grunted in frustration. It seemed as good a time as any to get the answers that she had clamored for. But her mother was a stubborn woman. Either she was avoiding it or the truth was so bad it would make things even worse between them. And they couldn't afford that when they were trying to save Kurt. Whatever the truth may be, Rogue set her curiosity aside as she held on for the final approach. For many years she looked forward to meeting her foster brother in person. At long last she was going to get her chance.

* * *

**Café-a-Go-Go**

As leader of the X-men, Scott Summers was used to stress. Ever since he joined the institute, he had been dealing with it in some form or another. Over time he found numerous ways to deal with the rigors of classes, training, and leading the X-men. But as adept as he was in managing his responsibilities, there were times it got to him. Sometimes he didn't even realize it. It was only when he actually took time to unwind that he realized how bad it got.

Thankfully, he had friends like Jean who kept him grounded. Over the years, she had done more than anyone else in his life to keep him from getting too caught up in being Cyclops, leader of the X-men, instead of Scott Summers, a normal man with normal limits. There had been others in his life that helped, but Jean always had a special talent for reaching him. This was no exception.

Sitting at a corner table at one of their longtime hang-outs, Cafè-a-Go-Go, he and Jean talked and reminisced about any number of topics. They laughed, joked, and enjoyed a few cups of coffee. It was just what Scott needed. Even as the world around them changed, it was comforting to know that some important aspects remained the same.

"Thank you for dragging me out here, Jean. You were right. I needed this," said Scott.

"It's not an easy job, keeping you from losing your mind from stress. But someone's gotta do it," shrugged Jean jokingly.

"And you do a bang up job too," smiled Scott, "If only you could do this with everybody this world would be a much better place."

"Perhaps, but then the X-men would be out of business and we would have to spend all our time in class. I don't think I could manage that."

"You think it's we all have some deep seeded need to run out into a life-threatening crisis every now and then to manage?"

"No, I just don't think I could stand that kind of boredom," she said, "I believe we all need a little excitement in our lives or we would all go crazy."

"As if fighting giant mutant-killing robots isn't exciting enough?"

"When is it ever?" quipped Jean dryly.

The two friends shared a good laugh. It did seem kind of ironic how tied they were to the X-men. They couldn't even contemplate living a life without the dangers and challenges that came with being part of the team. It didn't seem normal, but then again they weren't normal to begin with.

When the laughter died down, Jean looked down at her coffee and then back up at Scott. She found herself smiling warmly, happy to be in his presence like this. Ever since her breakup with Logan she had developed a newfound appreciation for it. Others liked to joke about it and Rogue never showed much approval, but she didn't care. Scott was an important part of her life and she never wanted it to change.

"You know, seeing as how you've already thanked me several times for helping you unwind, I think it's only fair I thank you as well," she said in a more serious tone.

"Why? What's there to thank me for?"

"For being there for me these past few months," she said warmly, "Aside from all the other stresses we've dealt with as X-men, you've really helped me get through my breakup with Logan. I know it hasn't been easy for you, especially when I let slip some of the more _intimate_ aspects of our relationship."

"Yeah, there are still some disturbing images I can't get out of my head," joked Scott.

"Yet that never stopped you," she said, maintaining her serious tone, "You were still there for me, helping every step of the way like you always have."

"That's what friends do for each other, Jean," he said sincerely

"I know. But you've been so much more than a friend, Scott. I can never tell you how much that means to me."

Scott blushed at her words. They helped each other through breakups before, but with everything else going on it was especially difficult. It brought them even closer, which was difficult in its own right. But it was something he was willing to deal with for her.

There was a brief silence between them. Scott was at a loss for words. It was getting a little awkward. Jean helped reassure him by reaching across the table and placing her hand over his.

"You've also helped me in other ways," she went on, "Since I broke with Logan, I've gained a clearer perspective on our relationship."

"How so?" asked Scott curiously.

"Well remember how he was so confused on why he was attracted to me?" she asked.

"Of course, I must have pointed it out to him at least a dozen times."

"Well it wasn't just for him. Relationships go both ways in case you've forgotten," she said, "I was attracted to him too. While it wasn't nearly as complicated for me as it was for him, I did have my share of uncertainties. I really wasn't sure why I was so drawn to him. But now I think I know why."

"Is this something that will put another disturbing image in my head?" asked Scott half-jokingly.

"I doubt it," she said in a humored tone, "But it makes sense now that we're over."

Jean sighed to herself as she thought back to Logan and everything she shared with him.

"What it all boiled down to was the mystery," she said in a distant tone, "Logan is a real mystery in his own right. I saw it in him when he saved us on our first encounter. And I saw it even more when we got to know each other. Then he made a move on me and well…you know the rest."

"Don't we all," said Scott, still reserving some bitterness.

"But beyond the mystery, I found a good man in him. Even if the man wasn't always in control, he was a man I could have genuine feelings for. He had his quirks. He was still a rugged, brutish, bad-boy and I'm not afraid to admit I found that appealing as well."

"How that works, I'll never know," mused Scott.

"Me neither," sighed Jean, "Some say it's the maternal instinct women feel for those kind of men. Others say it's the excitement. For me, it was probably a little of both. But it all came back to reaching the man behind the mystery. That's what mattered most to me."

"So the bad-boy part was secondary," said Scott with some sense of relief.

"Yes, and even though it didn't work out, I don't regret being with him. I'll never say anything bad about our relationship. While we were together he was never too controlling over me, he was never violent with me, and he was never disrespectful of me…even if he did like to crack dirty jokes."

"He still does," Scott pointed out.

"But beyond that, I know what we had and I know why it didn't work. What still bothers me though is that the same thing happened with my last boyfriend."

"And you're worried it'll happen again, aren't you?"

Jean smiled. Scott was always good at following her train of thought. It made him easy to talk to and saved her the trouble of wrestling with it, but the same issues remained.

"If it does I'm sure you'll be quick to point it out," she said with a half-grin, "But it may not prevent future heartaches. I don't know what it is that leads me to these crazy relationships. Maybe it's part of being a Grey and I'm following my father's mistakes."

"Don't think like that, Jean," said Scott, squeezing her hand, "You're not like him."

"I sure as hell hope so," she said distantly, "Maybe I'm being melodramatic, but I don't want this to be a cycle. I don't want to be one of those girls who go from relationship to relationship, making the same mistakes and never finding anybody. I just want to find someone I can love unconditionally…someone I can be with without all the uncertainty."

"That's…a pretty tall order, Jean."

"I know. And maybe I'm being a little selfish. But does it have to be so complicated? Maybe we're just making it that way. It's just like you told me that day Logan and I broke up. There's a difference between thinking and knowing. Maybe the problem is we do know, but just don't realize it. Could that be it?"

It was a daunting notion. It left them in a distant silence. Jean seemed to understand now that the dust had settled on her relationship with Logan. Scott still wasn't at that point with Rogue, but it did make him think about it in a different way. Strangely enough, it made them think about each other as well and not in just regarding friendship.

Then in an unexpected gesture, Jean started looking into his gaze more deeply. Scott just stared back at first. But then he remembered Rogue and promptly snapped back to reality. In an awkward gesture, he pulled out of Jean's grip and shifted his gaze.

"Is everything okay?" she asked with a touch of concern, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you just…got a little ahead of yourself again," said Scott awkwardly.

Jean blushed profusely, turning back to her empty cup. She almost forgot that Scott was still with Rogue. Getting too personal like this was asking for trouble. Rogue was already suspicious of her. Plus, it probably wasn't a good idea to get caught up in this sort of thing with her best friend.

"Sorry," she said, managing a half-smile, "Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Tell me about it," said Scott, smiling back, "Maybe we should start heading back. I should probably catch up with Rogue."

"Oh what's the rush? We've only been here a half-hour," said Jean casually, "I'm sure Rogue will appreciate it more if you catch up with her when you're less tense."

"That's assuming she won't make a big deal out of us hanging out like she always does," muttered Scott.

"All the more reason to be ready when it comes up," concluded Jean, not ready to end this little outing, "How about this…we'll stop talking about relationship issues and I'll get us an extra large sundae?"

It was a tempting offer and Rogue's Danger Room session wouldn't be over for another hour or so anyways. Plus, he didn't want to end this outing on an awkward note. Jean threw in that begging look just to make sure.

"You drive a hard bargain, Jean Grey," grinned Scott.

"What can I say? I can be a temptress when I have to," she said proudly.

"That you can," said the X-leader, "And I can always make it up to Rogue. I'm sure she can work over the Danger Room without me."

With that settled, Jean signaled the waitress so they could order their desert. It seemed both their evenings were looking up. Jean finally got some stuff off her chest and Scott was finally unwinding a bit. Scott was concerned about Rogue, but for now his focus was on his friend. If something did come up, she could always call him.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Dormitories**

Kitty Pryde was fuming. She had just gotten out from an abbreviated Danger Room session that had been anything but productive. It was supposed to be a team-building exercise that Logan and Ororo set up. She and Rogue were supposed to work together on a couple of new courses. She thought she had taken Rogue's usual tardiness into account, but she ended up blowing her off completely. It meant going through a 'revised' session set up by Logan and that was never easy. She was going to be sore the rest of the night.

Ororo and Logan promised to sit down and have a talk with Rogue, but Kitty wasn't going to wait. Just because she didn't like the advice she gave her earlier about her relationship with Scott didn't mean she had a right to blow her off like this. Before Logan ripped into her, she was going to give her a piece of her mind.

"Rogue! Rogue, where the hell were you?" yelled Kitty as she banged on Rogue's locked door.

She got no answer. Growing impatient, she phased through to get a brief glimpse inside. The lights were off and nothing seemed out of place. Rogue's room was as messy as it always was with clothes and cigarette cartons strewn about. But there was no sign of her.

Muttering various obscenities under her breath, Kitty made her way further down the hallway towards Scott's room. When she wasn't in her room, Rogue was usually hanging out with Scott. And whenever she was with him, she had a way of losing track of time.

She approached Scott's room a little more carefully. The door was closed, but she wasn't as quick to barge in. One time she made that mistake and phased through the door only to see them in bed together. Luckily they were so _busy_ they didn't notice her, but it was still pretty embarrassing. So this time she made sure to knock first.

"Scott? Is Rogue in there?" she called out.

Again, she got no response. She listened closer to make sure there were no unusual noises coming from inside. She didn't hear any, but she found herself peering in just to be sure. Rogue may have been hiding to avoid the session. But all she saw was an empty room. She noticed Scott's jacket was gone so chances were he went out. If Rogue was with him she may never get a chance to yell at her.

Groaning in frustration she turned to walk away. But then something caught her eye. It was Scott's phone. It was still on his night stand and the red light was blinking, indicating there was an unread message.

"That's odd. Scott never leaves his phone behind," she said.

Curious, she walked phased through the rest of the door and grabbed the phone. Scott was so uptight that even forgetting something as basic as his phone was cause for concern. Wondering if something was wrong, she opened it to check the message. But when she saw who it was from and what it read, she was overcome with a new dread. Apparently, Rogue had a good excuse for missing the Danger Room session after all.

"Oh no…" she gasped, "PROFESSOR!"

* * *

**Worthington Defense – Outside Defense Gate**

Kurt Wagner still couldn't believe he was really going to do this. Gazing outside the window of an unassuming black van, he took in his imposing target. It was every bit as daunting as Black Tom made it out to be. The whole area was cordoned off with fifteen foot high barb wire gates that were also electrified in some areas. There were only a handful of entry points and every one of them had guards armed with automatic weapons. Beyond that there were roving security personnel on foot and in jeeps, all of which were armed. But the heaviest security was saved for the large gates leading into the main hanger, where Black Tom said much of the sentinel remnants resided.

Even for someone of his skill and power, it was going to be a challenge. But Black Tom and his associates made it clear he was not letting him back out. As soon as the plane landed, Siryn forcibly guided them onto an open runway where two vans awaited them. He was forced to sit in the first one with Black Tom while Siryn sat in the other one with Amanda and her mother. For good measure, he included some of his armed henchmen. Siryn was keeping the two women docile with her powers, but as soon as they were in the van she released him from her hold. It took a while for the effects to wear off, but they made it clear that one wrong move was all it took and Amanda would suffer.

The drive lasted a mere 30 minutes. But it felt like much longer for Kurt. He was forced to face Black Tom the whole way. The neatly dressed man maintained a smug grin the whole way. He looked pretty proud of himself, getting someone like him to do his dirty work. As they pulled up to a vacant parking lot, he casually rested his hands on his cane and leered over him.

"We're here," said Black Tom, "You know what to do. Get in. Get the plans. Get out."

"I know how zhis vorks," said Kurt bitterly, "But it vould be much viser to come back late at night vhen there aren't so many people."

"We can't afford to wait that long," he said, "As we speak the military is working with Worthington's army of well-paid eggheads to scan the plans onto secure mainframes. As soon as they're done, they'll destroy the originals. And I can't have that."

"You're taking a much bigger risk by sending me in this blind! I may not even be able to extract the plans from zheir data drives."

"Genosha used antiquated computer systems it stole form the old Soviet Union. I think you're more than qualified to handle those systems. Wasn't that the second thing your father taught you after fighting?"

Kurt tensed with anger at the mention of his father. But Black Tom was not intimidated. He just kept staring him down while casually twirling his cane.

"Enough with the stalling. Get going, Nightcralwer," said Black Tom, "You have 30 minutes max. Amanda will stay under the watchful eye of Siryn until you return."

"How nice of you," he said dryly, "She better be okay vhen I get back. Otherwise I'll show you firsthand zhe third thing my father taught me."

With those ominous words Kurt teleported away, leaving a puff of sulfurous smoke in his wake. It was an impressive display and Black Tom had seen many. It should make this little plan of his a lot easier and a lot more interesting. It was almost a shame someone of Kurt's skill was going to have to go to waste.

Once Nightcrawler was gone, one of his henchmen casually opened the passenger door. He casually stepped out and made his way to the van behind him where Siryn was keeping an eye on Amanda, at least as far as Kurt knew. About halfway to the van the door opened up on the passenger side as well and Siryn stepped out. She bore the same mischievous grin as her father. This was the part of the plan where things got more interesting. Once Kurt gave them what they wanted, he was in for a surprise.

"Is she ready, Siryn?" asked Black Tom.

"Oh she's ready alright," grinned Siryn, "I pumped her with enough sedative to down a pack of wolves. She won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Good, and what of the little 'surprise' I told you to set up?" he asked her.

"It just needs to be armed and she'll be ready to go. I've already wired it to the van's remote control mechanism. She won't even know what hit her and neither will Nightcrawler."

"And with any luck, some media personnel will still be present. They'll most certainly want a shot of this. It'll also give us a wee bit of free advertising. I'm sure many prospective clients will be very interested once they see this."

Siryn couldn't help but grin. Her father really knew how to cover every angle. It was an elaborate plan, but the payoff potential was huge. Too bad Kurt and Amanda wouldn't be around to appreciate it.

"Your business sense never ceases to amaze me, father," she said.

"It's what I do," he boasted as he turned back towards the van, "Now then, help me prepare the van. All we have to do now is wait for Nightcrawler and enjoy the fireworks."

* * *

**Worthington Defense – Behind Main Hanger**

The security at Worthington Industries was no joke. There were both military and private security forces on hand. The company wasn't taking any chances with the sentinel gear on hand. Kurt noticed a number of high ranking officials barking out commands. There were a lot of obstacles in his way, even for someone with teleportation powers. But he ignored the risks and went to work.

Getting to the hanger was simple enough. He teleported up to one of the checkpoints and hid behind an unoccupied jeep. He then created a distraction, hitting a button on the dashboard that opened the rear entrance and allowed some supplies to spill out. While the guards scrambled to take care of it, he teleported on top of the sentry post so he could get a good look at the hanger. He had to act fast because it wasn't completely dark yet so he could be easily seen. He quickly scanned the area and saw a vacant area behind the main hanger. Once he teleported to it, he stuck close to the wall and looked for a way in.

"Just like old times," he mused.

He made his way down the rear wall of the hanger. Along the way he came across a locked door with a small circular window. It looked like it led into the utility area of the building. He did a quick scan to make sure no one was inside. Once certain, he teleported and appeared in the facility. Kurt was already breathing hard, but didn't lose his focus. The margin for error here was much smaller than he was comfortable with. He was beginning to wonder if Black Tom was expecting him to get caught. If that was the case, it provided extra motivation to disappoint him. So as he carefully stayed in the shadows, he made his way through the utility area.

It was dark and dingy in this area. He surmised this was a power station because there were a number of diesel generators running. Judging by how many there were, the workers here must be doing something major. It must have to do with compiling the plans for the sentinels. He made a note of that as looked for a doorway out into the main area.

Along the way he saw a number of technicians and guards looking over the gauges. Kurt was forced to pull back. They weren't taking any chances here. If they were guarding the utility areas it must be pretty serious. He took shelter behind a furnace while a guard and several technicians walked by.

"Be sure to refill the tanks every hour," said a technician, "This sentinel gear is sucking up a lot of juice. We need to keep the power flowing."

"For how much longer?" asked one of the other technicians, "We only have enough diesel to power all these generators for another 12 hours."

"It shouldn't be much longer. It's just tedious with all the choppy bits of data left in the sentinel brains. I don't know how Hodge ever powered them."

"That's something the top brass is very interested in finding out," said the guard, "I'll help refill the tanks. Just keep the juice flowing so we can finish this."

The guard set his weapon down and helped the technicians. Based on what he heard, Kurt saw an opportunity to make this go more efficiently. If he could stop the flow of power, he could create the diversion he needed to get the plans. He may also be able to slow them down a bit. But it meant being a little 'direct.'

He waited until the four men were busy with the heavy canisters. Then he sprang into action, teleporting right behind the guard and tapping him on the shoulder. When he turned to see his face, his eyes widened with shock.

"What the?" he exclaimed.

"Forgive me. I'll make zhis quick," he said.

In a swift show of acrobatic skill, Kurt laid the imposing guard out with a menacing haymaker that knocked him out cold. When the three technicians saw this they dropped the canisters and horror and stood in terror at the sight of his demonic form.

"My god! What are you?"

"In a hurry," answered Kurt.

Then in three swift teleports, he appeared before the technicians and knocked them out with a series of punches and jump kicks. Even though it had been three years since he fought, he hadn't lost his touch. His father and the Azazel trained him well.

With each technician out, he moved their unconscious bodies to an area behind the furnace where they wouldn't be seen. Not far from where they had been filling up the tanks, he saw a heavy door with a small window in it. He rushed over and looked through it, getting a glimpse of the main area of the hanger. It was large and spacious so he couldn't see everything, but he saw his target. Lying in the center amidst an army of technicians and soldiers were the remnants of the sentinels. Even though he saw pictures of them in the news, seeing them up close like this was quite a sight. The idea of Black Tom having them didn't sit well. But with Amanda weighing heavy on his mind he didn't have time to lament. He had to do his job. He would worry about stopping him later.

As he watched soldiers and technicians run back and forth, he looked for the area Black Tom told him about. The main hanger area was divided into four levels, each of which were visible from catwalks built around a central area. He was told this is where Worthington Industries did a lot of missile research for the military so there was plenty of open space, leaving him little room to hide.

The area he needed to get to was a server hub on the second level. That was where the plans were compiled from the antiquated data disks from the wreckage. Black Tom said he should be able to download it all onto a portable hard drive. And since he didn't provide him with one, he was going to have to _borrow_ one from the technicians. If he was do this and get to the server area, he would need to play his diversion carefully.

"I hope zhis vorks," he mused, "Hang on, Amanda."

Working swiftly, Kurt teleported back to the generators and one by one he turned them off. To buy himself more time, he broke off some of the keys inside the ignitions and pulled out a couple of wires. It was risky because if anyone suspected sabotage, they wouldn't hesitate to lock this area down. Hopefully he would be finished before that. Within five minutes, he shut down a dozen generators. Soon the lights started flickering. His plan was already working. Now came the hard part.

* * *

**Worthington Defense – Outside Main Building**

As the sun set and evening fell over the area, the soldiers and security guards around the main facility stepped up their patrols. The next few hours were critical and they could afford no breaches. There were still a number of media vans in the parking lots from the earlier press event, but they had their story and were on their way out. Once they were gone, this area would officially be on lockdown.

But that wasn't going to stop Mystique and Rogue. They had just arrived and Mystique had already set up a way for them to gain entry. It meant _coaxing_ a couple of soldiers on a break to lend them their jeep, but it got them a way in. Mystique then took the form of one of the soldiers while Rogue hid in the back under some blankets. It wasn't the most comfortable way to get in, but it was their only option.

"Dang it, mama! Could ya hurry it up? Mah legs are startin' to cramp back here!" complained Rogue in a loud whisper.

"Quiet Rogue! This is not the time to complain!" said the shape shifter.

"Damn, the things Ah do for mah brother," she groaned.

Rogue closed her eyes and took deep breaths, staying as still as possible while Mystique drove the jeep up to a checkpoint, following a convoy of fresh soldiers from across the base. Hopefully the guards wouldn't ask too many questions. Once they got to the gate, a couple of military police looked over them like they did all other jeeps. They weren't taking any chances, scrutinizing everything they could at least on the surface.

"I thought you were helping get the media out of here?" said one of the guards.

"I did. But now the Colonel wants me inside now," said Mystique putting on her best gruff soldier tone, "He said something about hauling some sensitive gear over to the R&D, but I can't say anything more. Now do you mind? I'm already working overtime here! I don't need to give the Colonel another reason to bust my balls!"

It wasn't bad for a story she just threw together with the most basic of knowledge extracted from the soldiers they knocked out. And the guard seemed dubious. But with other jeeps waiting impatiently behind them, he bought it and waved them through.

"Fine, go ahead," he said, "But pull around back. The top brass still doesn't want anybody going through the front entrance."

Mystique only nodded as she drove through the checkpoint and into the facility. Now that they were within the grounds they could move more freely. Rogue let out a sigh of relief while Mystique maintained her hardened gaze. She carefully navigated around the hoards of guards and personnel to the rear entrance. Along the way she managed to get a brief glimpse of the front area where the bulk of the security forces resided. She couldn't make out much from this distance, but she could see traces of sentinel parts. Her gaze narrowed with seething resentment. These people were almost as bad as Black Tom, but she would deal with them in her own way.

"Ah can't believe they feel for that," commented Rogue from her cover in the back, "But how are we gonna find, Kurt?"

"Don't worry. He'll make his presence known," she assured, "We just have to let him lead us to Black Tom and protect him from his trickery."

"Any idea what we're in for?"

"With Black Tom, it's always a surprise. But it's always best to assume the worst."

* * *

**Skies Over Indiana – Blackbird**

It was a race against time for the X-men. As soon as Kitty reported what she found to the Professor, he promptly gathered all available X-men. This included Wolverine, Storm, Beast, and Iceman. There was no time to get in touch with Scott and Jean and Warren was staying behind. But they didn't have time to assemble the full team at this point. They needed to get to Worthington Defense as soon as possible and prevent an incident that was going to make everything worse.

The mood was restless in the X-jet. Wolverine and Beast were in the cockpit while Storm was keeping a communication link open with the Professor. Iceman was the only one who didn't seem too worked up. He had been on his way to see Lorna just before the Professor called everyone down to the War Room. He was obviously disappointed, but he sent a text message to Lorna to assure her he would make up for it.

"Man, of all the times for Rogue to run off with Mystique," groaned Iceman as he closed his phone, "Guess Lorna and I will have to see that new horror flick another time."

"I'm sure it'll be out on DVD soon, Bobby," said Shadowcat, rolling her eyes, "At least try to show some concern for Rogue. She ran off with Mystique for crying out loud! Doesn't that concern you?"

"Of course it does, but it's not like she kidnapped her. She already tried that once and I think she learned her lesson," he said, grinning at the memory.

"It doesn't matter if she's kidnapped or not! Anytime it involves Mystique it can't be good!" growled Wolverine from the cockpit, "Rogue's got a lot to answer for, but first we find out what she's up to!"

"Hopefully there's a reasonable explanation," said Beast, "But I think it is disturbing enough that the Professor tracked her to Worthington Defense. This is where the remnants of the sentinels are being held. It's quite possible Mystique is out to finish what they started on Genosha."

"If that's the case, I'd say we're undermanned," said Storm, "I still think we should have waited for Scott and Jean to return."

"Yeah, where were they anyways?" wondered Shadowcat, "And why would Scott leave his phone behind?"

"If he's with Jean, he probably got distracted," shrugged Iceman, "You know how those two are. They probably went on one of their little 'walks' that Rogue hates so much."

That comment only irked Wolverine, who knew all too well how touchy an issue that was. Even though he and Jean weren't together anymore, that didn't mean he appreciated the reminders.

"Shut up, Iceman! It's their loss! Rogue can yell at Summers for that later. But first we gotta find her and find out what the hell is goin' on."

"But why would Rogue help her?" asked Storm, that one issue bothering her the most, "And moreover, why would Mystique reach out to her?"

"Shit if I know," grunted Wolverine as he ignited the afterburner, "Only one way to find out."

With those determined words, the X-men held on as the Blackbird soared westward towards Worthington defense. The sun had just set so they would soon have to deal with the cover of dark. That wasn't going to make this any easier, but they had to get to Rogue. It was a mystery as to why she was working with the mother who lied to her so much, but they set that aside. Rogue was still an X-man and regardless of her intentions, they had to reach out to her and get the answers they needed. They also had to get to her before Mystique pulled another one of her tricks.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Cerebro**

As the team neared Worthington Defense, Professor Xavier kept a close vigil with Cerebro. Since this was a sensitive situation in a sensitive time, he had to make sure this didn't spiral out of control. The sentinels were a hard enough issue to deal with. If Mystique got involved, it was sure to get worse. But what really concerned him was Rogue. As soon as Kitty told him about the message left on Scott's phone, he tried contacting her. But she shut her mind out. He could have tried probing deeper, but refused to resort to such tactics with his students.

He couldn't help but feel there was more to this than just the sentinels. Rogue never would have gone along with Mystique if that was her only target. There had to be other forces at work, but he knew better than most how shady Mystique's history could be. Unlike Magneto, her intentions were never clear.

'_Please Rogue, answer me. I know you can hear me. I just want to help you.'_

But his psychic message did not get a reply. Rogue was still shut off. Whatever she was caught up in, she wasn't going to be distracted.

"Still no luck, Professor?" asked Warren, who was standing behind him.

"None so far," sighed Xavier, "I'm certain she's in trouble. The message she sent Scott was not an accident. She sent it because she knew she may need us."

"With Mystique, that's a given," said the winged mutant, "But what more can we do? She didn't exactly give us all the details."

"I doubt even Rogue knows the full story, which is why we have to investigate. But I fear her actions along with Mystique could cause a far more volatile affair if something goes wrong. If we're to handle this, we're going to need help of a different kind."

"What do are you suggesting?" asked Warren anxiously.

Xavier gave him an ominous look. It was a look he only gave his students when he had to convey a message that would upset them. Warren got it many times before and it never turned out well. It didn't take long for him to figure out what he was implying.

"Wait…please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking," said Warren anxiously.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I could always just say it telepathically," said Xavier.

"That's not the point! I'm sitting out this mission for a reason! I can't set foot on Worthington property and you know it!"

"But you can still reach your father," said the Professor strongly, "We may need his help of we're to contain this situation. And you know he'll listen to you."

"Yeah, out of guilt and pity!"

"But he'll still listen."

Xavier then cast the young man a sympathetic look. This was not an easy thing to ask of him, especially given the history with his father.

"Warren, I know it's been a long time."

"Not long enough," he muttered bitterly.

"Even so, please consider what this means to the X-men and mutants everywhere. If you can't get through to your father we'll have a far worse situation on our hands."

Warren clenched his fists in anger at the thought of talking to his father again. But the look of urging from the Professor was strong. And the idea of his friends getting caught up in his father's web of lies was even more unsettling. He could care less about mending the relationship with his old family, but he couldn't let his bitterness hurt his new family. It was a difficult decision. In the end he had to do what was best for his friends and the X-men.

"Fine…" he sighed, "I'll set up a secure line in the war room."

"Thank you, Warren," said Xavier with a gracious smile, "I'll help you. Let us hope we can get through to him before it's too late."

* * *

**Worthington Defense – Main Research Area**

"What the hell? What's with the lights?"

"Damn it, the main CPU just went out! Could somebody check the damn generators?"

Confusion quickly set in throughout the core of main building. One minute everything was going smoothly and the next minute systems, lights, and anything else running on power started going offline. There were backups for the important systems, but with so much hardware running at once some systems just turned off completely. It was not a welcome sight to the technicians and high ranking officials who wanted to see this task completed. It had everybody scrambling for answers and that was just what Kurt needed.

From the utility door, he watched as technicians started combing the wires and switches to check for any abnormalities. Other workers from the upper levels ran down too, having watched their systems fail as well. The soldiers and guards took notice as well, going on full alert and scanning the area with their guns ready in case any intruder was found. It didn't take long for some to run over to his area. But before they stormed his position, he teleported away and appeared on a catwalk on the second level.

As soon as he appeared he got low and looked down at the area below him. He was standing just over a pile of sentinel debris, which had various wires running out of it and into the computer network. He couldn't stay here long. The moment someone got a glimpse of him, they would shoot first and ask questions later. Never losing his focus, he followed the cables from the computers to an array of servers on the second level. There were still a fair amount of technicians and soldiers present, but most were running down to the lower levels.

"Go check the connections!" ordered one of the technicians, "We've got the backup going, but that's not going to cut it for long."

"Relax," said one of the more senior workers, "We're still compiling at a steady rate. We'll get the job done one way or another."

That was all Kurt needed to hear. He waited a few seconds more until most of the soldiers had passed. Then he teleported in closer, appearing on top of one of the servers. One of the technicians heard the distinct 'bamf' noise that followed whenever he used his power. Using his agility, he quickly got out of the way. But he wouldn't be able to hide for long.

"Did you hear that?" asked one of the technicians.

"Hear what?" asked the senior supervisor.

Before he could response he heard it again. This time it appeared right in front of him, Kurt appeared between the two bewildered men and before they could react, he pulled off an acrobatic jump kick that knocked both men out. Six other technicians could only watch in bewilderment, but their shock wouldn't last for long. Kurt moved in to take them out.

"What in the…security!" one of them began to yell.

"I vas hoping to avoid that," Kurt groaned.

Without hesitation he teleported up to each technician and took them out with series of quick take-down maneuvers. All the technicians heard was that ominous _bamf_ just before they were hit with a fist or a foot. Two even tried to run. When Kurt saw this he teleported right into their paths and clotheslined them with his arms, knocking them down but not knocking them out. He slugged them across the face just to make sure. It was rougher than he was comfortable with, but he didn't have a choice.

Once the technicians were out, he scrambled for a drive. There was a lot of electronic junk strewn about, hinting this array had been hastily assembled. He quickly dug through a box of debris, looking for any hard drive he could use to get the plans.

"Come on! Zhis place has to have backups! Vhere are zhey?" he said impatiently.

Finally he found one. It was a bit old and had a coffee stain on top, but it was still intact. He grabbed a nearby cable and ran up to one of the servers. After locating the console he plugged it in and accessed the database. Just as Black Tom said, the plans were being compiled and secured in an encrypted database. But they weren't complete so they weren't encrypted yet. Some of the data was spread out to various other servers, but they could all be accessed. Working swiftly, he copied everything he could and began the download. Luckily, the hard drive worked and process began.

"Damn zhese systems! Hurry up!" he said impatiently.

While he was waiting, a couple of guards and technicians were running over towards his position. Apparently, they heard that one technician's call for help.

"What the hell is going on here?" exclaimed one of the guards as he saw all the unconscious bodies.

Then when he saw Kurt, he became even more alarmed.

"Holy…"

"Please don't finish zhat," groaned Kurt as he jumped into action.

The guard raised his weapon, but Kurt managed to teleport right under him and kick it out of his hands. He then jumped up, caught it in mid air, and hit him across the face with it. The other bewildered guard tried to shoot him as well, Kurt did the same to him. Three more guards tried and got of a couple of shots, but Kurt teleported out of the way and appeared behind them where he pulled off a couple of sweep kicks to take them down.

"What is this thing?" exclaimed the last guard.

Before he could fire another shot, Kurt appeared right in front of him and disarmed them.

"Not your concern," he answered just before slugging him across the face.

Kurt watched as a couple of technicians ran off in horror yelling for security. He couldn't afford to stay much longer. Once word of a demonic intruder got out, he would have every soldier in the area bearing down on him. They were still probably disorganized from the power situation. But that wouldn't last much longer.

Turning back towards the console, he checked the status. It was just about ready, but he could already hear the footsteps of more guards drawing near.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" he urged.

"This way! I heard gunshots over here!" said one of the military police.

Kurt grew increasingly anxious as he watched the status bar move painfully slow. Then just as they were about to enter his area the download was completed. He swiftly unplugged the chord and pocketed the hard drive. Before he could teleport eight armed military police stormed his position and pointed their guns right at him.

"Freeze freak!" ordered the lead soldier.

With so many guns and so little room to move, Kurt's only choice was to do as he asked.

"Damn," he cursed.

"Don't move a muscle or I swear I'll blow your brains out!"

Kurt groaned in frustration. He had the plans, but getting out of here was going to be a challenge. The guards had him surrounded and he could hear more coming. It looked as though he was going to have to fight his way out.

"On the floor, face down!" the MP ordered as he anxiously approached, "We have the area surrounded! You've got no way…"

But the dutiful soldier never finished his words. And this time, it wasn't Kurt's doing. What happened next caught everybody off guard. Just as Kurt was contemplating his next move, every soldier, technician, and guard in the area froze where they stood. Their eyes widened and their bodies went ridged. Then he heard a strange, but familiar shriek. It sounded only like a high pitched hum to him, but when the guards heard it they clutched their heads in pain.

"AHHHHHHH! My ears! My head! Make it stop! Make it…"

In short order, everyone in sight went limp and fell into unconsciousness. Their eyes rolled in the back of their head as collapsed. But it wasn't just everybody in Kurt's field of vision. He could hear the anguished cries and the sound of collapsing bodies everywhere. It was as if it engulfed the whole building. The combination of high pitched sounds and people becoming paralyzed and unconscious was a telling sign for him. Only one person could be behind it.

"Siryn…" Kurt mused.

He had a bad feeling about this. Stepping over the bodies, he rushed out from the server area back onto the catwalk where he could see the whole area. He quickly confirmed what he suspected. This sonic blast hit everybody in the facility. Every soldier, technician, and guard was unconscious, leaving the whole area eerily quiet. On the surface it seemed like a blessing, but something about this didn't feel right. If Siryn was capable of this, why didn't Black Tom just have her do this in the first place? It would have saved him all kinds of trouble. It could only mean he had other reasons.

"I have a bad feeling about zhis," he said to himself.

He teleported to the ground floor in the central area where the sentinel remnants were strewn. He quickly scanned the area for signs of Black Tom and Siryn. If they were able to pull this off, they must be close. He didn't have to scan long before he heard a new noise coming from the west side of the structure. What happened next caught him off guard again.

In a blinding burst of fiery light, a huge chunk of the wall was blown apart. The shockwave was so powerful it nearly knocked Kurt off his balance. Through the deafening bang he heard the engine of a fan riding in at full speed. He quickly identified it as the van Amanda had been riding in with Siryn earlier. It was driving erratically and heading straight towards him. Instinctively, he teleported out of the way. He then watched as the van came to a screeching halt next to the pile of sentinel debris.

"Vhat in God's name?" gasped Kurt.

Then through the hole the van made, two familiar figures emerged. It was Black Tom and Siryn, walking side by side and approaching him with their dominating leer.

"I trust your have the plans, Nightcrawler?" said Black Tom.

"Black Tom! Vhat are you doing?" demanded Kurt.

But Black Tom was not in a patient mood. He turned to Siryn, who was still grinning from her earlier attack that took down this whole building. Using her sonic powers, she unleashed another wave of inaudible screeching that paralyzed Kurt and froze him where he stood.

"Augh! Not again!" he groaned.

"The plans," said Black Tom firmly, "Were you successful?"

"I…yes!" grunted Kurt through the paralysis, "I have zhem on a hard drive!"

"Siryn, if you please," he said.

"Gladly," grinned the dominating woman.

Siryn casually walked up to Kurt, giving him a snide look every step of the way. She then reached into his pocket and grabbed the hard drive. Kurt tried to fight her control, but she had a firm grip on him. Just as before, he couldn't move or teleport away. With the hard drive in hand, Siryn did a quick by plugging it into her phone. After a few seconds of checking, she got was satisfied and rejoined her father.

"They're all here," she told him.

"Excellent," said Black Tom proudly, "You're everything I hoped you would be, Kurt. But as much as I admire your skills, I'm afraid the nature of our deal has changed."

"Changed?" grunted Kurt through the paralyzing pain, "But…"

"Now before you begin, let me assure you that Amanda and her mother are fine…in a manner of speaking," said Black Tom ominously, "But surely someone such as yourself can understand the importance of strategy. Those who do not plan effectively in this business can always plan to be defeated. And sometimes those plans get a little messy."

Black Tom then took out a small remote control from his pocket and clicked a red button. This opened the back of the van, revealing to Kurt a horrific sight. Lying unconscious in the middle of the back was Amanda and her mother. Surrounding them were a series of bombs that appeared to be the high tech and highly potent variety. Kurt could only look on with burning anger and grave concern. He sensed Black Tom was the kind of person who would screw him over, but this was devious on a new level.

"Amanda…" he gasped.

"Yes, still out like a light and surrounded by enough explosives to bring this whole building down," boasted Black Tom, "Honestly, Nightcrawler, did you really think I would go through the trouble of hiring a former mercenary teenager to do a job my daughter could have easily done in half the time? It isn't enough to just steal the plans. I prefer leaving a more lasting impression."

"Vith common terrorism?" spat Kurt, "Some mastermind you are! You're just a thug!"

"You haven't even heard the beauty of my plan," grinned Black Tom, "You see, there are still hoards of media surrounding this area. When they get wind that a potential terrirost bombing perpetrated by a couple of renegade mutants, one of which is tied to the famous Azazel, it'll cause an all out uproar. Human/mutant conflict will escalate to levels Magneto could only dream of! And as it just so happens, I control the plans to the ultimate mutant-fighting weapons system."

"So if zhey vant zhe sentinels…zhey have to go through you," Kurt surmised.

"Can you imagine a more lucrative deal? It isn't just enough to have something that's scarce and valuable. Any thug or businessman can attain that. But to have power over the course of world affairs, gaining not just money but influence…well, you get the idea."

"You're insane!" spat Kurt.

"I'm a businessman," said Black Tom strongly.

He had everything he wanted. His plan had gone flawlessly. Kurt, for all his skill, was not smart enough to stay a step ahead of him. Now his role was nearly complete. There was just one final step.

Gripping his cane, Black Tom walked up to the paralyzed young mutant and pointed it right at his head. As he did, the cane started glowing an ominous array of colors.

"Mutant powers are amazing, aren't they? For some they turn into inhuman-looking demons and for others it allows them to use any materials to channel concentrated energy bursts. Don't worry. This cane is made out of a special material. Under my power, the energy it unleashes is exceptionally lethal. You won't feel a thing."

"You…you fiend!" shot Kurt as he fearlessly stared down the imposing figure, "You vill burn in hell for your sins!"

"We all will one day," grinned Black Tom, "For you, it ends here. But when you get to the other side, send your father my regards."

Kurt let out an angry grunt as he stared down Black Tom. He kept struggling to break free. He refused to let this madman control him like this. He always feared his past life would be the end of him. It seemed he was about to be proven right. Worst of all, he was taking Amanda with him. Now there was nothing more he could do to save her.

"Amanda…I'm sorry," he said.

Black Tom grinned as he prepared to fire, ending the legacy of yet another Azazel product. But just as he was about to unleash the blast, a lone gunshot rang out and the cane was literally blown out of his hand along with a good chunk of his flesh.

"Augh! My hand!" he cried out.

"Father!" exclaimed Siryn as she rushed to her father's aid.

As Black Tom clutched his bloody hand and fell to his knees, an angry voice rang out from the cat walk above.

"That's enough Cassidy! Step away from my son!" commanded an enraged Mystique.

Black Tom and Siryn looked only to see Mystique and Rogue descending right onto their position from a couple of ropes dangling from the banisters. Mystique went straight for Black Tom, landing a devastating drop kick on him that knocked him back against the pile of sentinel debris. Before Siryn could respond, Rogue landed behind her and put her in a choke hold. This not only immobilized her, it kept her from using her sonic powers.

"Easy there, Madonna. Save the singin' for American Idol!" said Rogue.

While Rogue restrained Siryn and Mystique approached Black Tom, Kurt watched on in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was really her. He would know that distinctive white streak anywhere. It was his foster sister, Marie. He hadn't heard from her in four years. Now here she was, a full grown woman and clearly tougher than her old pictures would imply. Along with her was his mother, a woman he hadn't seen in even longer. It would be a joyous moment for him if the situation wasn't so dire.

Rogue took her glove off her free hand and prepared to drain Siryn. But before she could touch her face, Siryn pulled off an acrobatic kick that struck Rogue in the back and caused her to loosen her grip. Then in with a burst of strength, she shoved her off and slugged her across the face.

"Hands off, punk bitch!" she grunted, "Just for that I'll make sure your head explodes!"

"What are you gonna do? Sing 'It's Rainin' Men?'" said Rogue as she quickly recovered.

"Not quite," grinned Siryn.

Rogue lunged forward, trying to get to her before she could counter. But she wasn't fast enough. Siryn unleashed an ear bursting shriek that was so loud it shattered nearby windows and computer screens. For Rogue, it was like having a bomb go off in her head. The special earplugs Mystique gave her to endure the first attack wouldn't protect her this time. She was forced to cover her ears as she fell to her knees in agony.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled out over the shrieking.

Siryn stepped up her power, pushing her limits to ensure her enemy wouldn't leave this intact. She obviously had some sort of ear plugs. Otherwise she would already be dead. But no amount of protection was going to save her. She would see to it.

Before she could step up her sonic assault, she felt an ominous tap on the shoulder. Then she quickly realized she had forgotten someone. She turned around just enough to see Kurt Wagner standing behind her. Before she could redirect her attack, he downed her with a hard blow to the head.

"Zhat's quite enough of zhat," said a determined Kurt as he rubbed his fist, "I don't zhink my ears can take any more."

Siryn fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Kurt was still struggling with the lingering effects of paralysis, but he fought through them and helped Rogue up. Her head was still throbbing, but when she saw Kurt standing over her she froze. For years they knew about each other. For years they communicated through letters and pictures, getting to know each other as real siblings. Yet here they were, meeting for the first time.

"Kurt?" said Rogue, still rubbing her head.

"Marie…it's really you, isn't it?" he said, brushing his finger over the white streak in her hair.

"Yeah…it's meh," she said.

Despite the lingering pain and gave circumstances, he managed to smile.

"So you're mien sister," he said distantly.

"Foster sister, but yeah. Ah guess Ah am," said Rogue, "Sorry we had to meet like this."

"It's okay. It's still a pleasure to finally meet you."

Rogue smiled back. Kurt looked every bit as nice as his letters implied. This introduction was many years overdue. But they could go through the formalities later. They still had a dangerous situation on their hands and it wasn't over.

Despite having a bloodied hand, Black Tom wasn't ready to give up just yet. Mystique loomed over him with a murderous look in her eye. She was clearly not happy about him using her son like this. He should have known she would show up. But he refused to let her thwart his plans. Using his good hand, he grabbed a shard from his cane and pointed it at the shape shifter. Then using his powers, he charged it up and fired at her with a lethal burst of energy. Mystique was able to dodge it, but Black Tom kept up his assault.

"You! How are you not dead?" grunted Black Tom.

"You have any idea how many men have asked me that?" grunted Mystique as she narrowly avoided another blast.

"I can't believe you have the gall to attack me! How did you even find out about my operation?"

"You abducted my son!" spat Mystique, "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"Funny, you don't strike me as the caring, motherly type!"

Such abrasive words struck a chord as Black Tom continued to assault her with a barrage of energy blasts from his cane. Mystique could only grunt in frustration as she avoided them. But Black Tom wasn't going to win this battle. Mystique already lost to him once before. She refused to lose again.

Grunting as she jumped out of the way of another blast, Mystique whipped out her pistol and took aim again. She fired off several shots, all of which missed wildly. Black Tom started moving away from the sentinel and towards the van with Amanda. But halfway Mystique got another shot off that hit his cane and knocked it out of his hand.

"Augh!" he grunted as he clutched his hand again.

He tried to reach for another piece of the cane. But Mystique fired her gun again, hitting the shard and knocking it away. This left Black Tom with no medium to channel his power. Without it he was a sitting duck. Panicked, he ran towards the van for cover. But Mystique didn't let him get away. She lunged towards him, pulling off a flying kick that struck him right in the chest and knocked him back against the van. Before he could get up again, Mystique pinned him to the door with her foot and pointed a gun at his face. Black Tom, for all his cunning, could not weasel his way out of this one.

"You insidious excuse for a man!" seethed Mystique, "Do you have any idea what you've cost me? Do you have the faintest idea what you and people like you have taken from me?"

"Whatever it is, I'm glad!" grunted Black Tom, "You think you're the righteous one, Raven? I know your history! I know it better than you do! You deserve far worse than the losses you've endured!"

"You may be right," conceded the shape shifter, "But that doesn't mean I can't return the favor!"

Mystique then looked into the van and saw all the explosives. She and Rogue had overheard his plan. He was planning to blow this place up with her son inside. A plan like that deserved something more fitting than a mere bullet to the head.

Grinning sadistically, Mystique reached down into his pocket and pulled out the small remote control he used earlier to bring the van in. When Black Tom saw this, his face paled. This woman really was crazy.

"What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"You want these sentinels so badly? Then you can stay here and burn with them!" said Mystique, "You and the rest of these scum deserve it!"

Then to make sure he couldn't run away, she shot both his kneecaps. Black Tom let out another wail of agony. Even when Mystique stepped away, he couldn't get up. He could only crawl up to her with rage in his eyes.

"Augh! You bitch!" he yelled.

"That's what you get for messing with my children!" she said as she turned away.

But just when she was about to walk away in triumph, Kurt and Rogue caught up with her. And when Kurt heard what she was planning to do he was appalled.

"Vait! You can't be serious, mother!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm dead serious!" she said with a touch of motherly scolding, "This bastard has to pay for what he's done! He and the rest of the scum that salvaged these sentinels!"

"Zhey have nothing to do vith zhis! Zhey do not deserve zhe same fate as Black Tom!"

"Don't argue with me, son! This was inevitable! How else do you think I knew he abducted you? I've been keeping an eye on this place! I've been planning to destroy it for months! Black Tom just provided additional incentive."

Now it was Rogue's turn to be appalled. She knew Mystique had an ulterior motive. She should have seen it coming. It made perfect sense. She would have found out about Black Tom's plan if she had been planning it herself. She and Kurt were just caught up in it.

"Damn it, mama! Again with the lying? You used meh again!"

"Don't start with me, Rogue! This is not a point for debate! We must leave this place NOW! Reinforcements are probably on their way this instant!"

"Zhen let zhem come," said Kurt strongly, "I'm not leaving vith you! Not if your hatred for zhese people is stronger zhan your love for us!"

"Damn it, can't you see? I'm doing this for you! And this is how you thank me?"

"No…you do zhis for yourself," said Kurt in a low but firm tone, "Zhat does not make you zhe mother I know. It makes you just another monster like Black Tom."

Coming from Kurt, that stung. Even Mystique wasn't immune to such harsh words from her children. Sorrow mixed with her anger. Looking into the pleading eyes of her children, she saw a look of anguish. There was no affection or loyalty to their mother. There was only disgust for what she was doing. But as much as it hurt, she didn't let go of the remote control. Even if they despised her for what she was doing, she couldn't let that stop her. She had to do what was best for them.

"Please mama…just drop the dang remote," urged Rogue.

"No!" exclaimed Mystique as she backed away, "I won't!"

"Mother…" Kurt pleaded.

But before another word could be spoken, the sound of sirens and screeching tires echoed outside. Soon a fury of footsteps could be heard from all over as the front gate was blown open and armed military police came storming in through every opening. These were the reinforcements Mystique mentioned. An entire building of personnel being knocked out couldn't go unnoticed for too long. Now they were surrounded with no way out.

"FREEZE MUTANTS!" barked one of the lead officers.

"You ungrateful brats," Mystique cursed, "Now it's too late."

Kurt and Rogue were prepared to raise their hands and surrender. Mystique scolded them for being so weak. But even she saw the dire depth of this situation. It seemed nobody's plan was working out as they wanted. Black Tom had failed and so had Mystique. Now they were on the cusp of yet another tenuous incident between humans and mutants.

But just as the soldiers were moving in, a strange wind blew through the building. Then in a deafening bang, every window and light shattered. Thunder and lightening started flashing all around, causing all the soldiers to halt their assault and take a defensive position.

"What the hell is going on?"

Mystique and Kurt were equally confused, but Rogue knew what this was and couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Rogue? Is zhis your doing?" asked Kurt.

"Someone here had to have a backup plan," she grinned, "Ah'm just ticked it didn't show up sooner."

"Rogue, what did you do?" exclaimed Mystique.

"Sorry mama. But you ain't the only one who lies."

Before Mystique could scold her, a large tornado whipped through a window in the roof. Then in the narrow space between the soldiers and Rogue, the X-men descended onto the area. Wolverine, Beast, Iceman, and Shadowcat all rode in on a trail of wind from Storm. The soldiers were bewildered, but didn't fire. Only Mystique was enraged at their presence.

"No! This doesn't involve you!" she yelled as she pointed the gun at them.

"It does now!" growled Wolverine as he sprung into action.

Breaking off from the group, the feral mutant pounced on the shape shifter. She got off two shots, both of which hit him in the chest. But it did nothing to slow him down. As soon as he landed, he slashed the gun into pieces with his claws and kicked the controller out of her hands. Then for good measure, he destroyed it. It left Mystique with no other bargaining chips and no other options.

"Go on, Mystique…I dare you!" growled Wolverine.

Mystique looked at Wolverine and then back at her children, who were still supporting each other. They continued to stare at her with a solemn gaze. While she did much to help them, her brazen actions were hard to forget. Rogue wasn't surprised and just stared bitterly. But Kurt looked at her with more sorrow.

"Please mother," he urged her, "You've done enough."

Mystique's expression contorted with a mix of frustration and remorse. She did so much to help her kids and yet she still found a way to make them hate her more. Now with the X-men involved, she was overmatched. That left only one course of action.

"This isn't over," she warned, "You may have my kids. But you'll never take me."

The shape shifter then transformed into a small black raven and flew away through the hole Storm made in the roof. Wolverine growled and tried to slash at her as she left, but Iceman and Shadowcat held him off.

"Let her go, Logan. I think she needs some serious quiet time," said Iceman.

"More like a lifetime's worth," commented Shadowcat, "Besides, we've got other issues to deal with."

"Whatever," grumbled Wolverine as he watched Mystique fly off.

While this tense moment was developing, Siryn awoke from her unconscious state. Her head was still throbbing from Rogue's blow. But when she saw the X-men and the army of soldiers surrounding them, she knew it was time to get out. Looking over towards the van, she saw her father still reeling from the beating Mystique gave him. And while everyone was focused on Mystique, she slipped away and grabbed him.

"I think it's time we made our leave," she said.

"Indeed," said Black Tom, still clutching his hands, "Do you still have the plans?"

"Right here," said Siryn, showing him the data disk, "It didn't go as you planned, but it isn't a total loss."

"It would seem so," he said as his daughter helped him up, "But no worries. I'm sure I'll find plenty of ways to use this information."

Then before Mystique flew off, Siryn used her sonic powers to fly her and her father out through the opening where the van had come in. She made sure none of the soldiers noticed as well, using her hypnotic voice to keep them dazed while they escaped. They were leaving a very messy situation, but it was no longer their problem. They would let the X-men clean it up. For now, they had business to attend to.

With Mystique and Black Tom now gone, it was just the X-men and a hoard of soldiers armed to the teeth and looking for someone to blame. It wasn't looking good for them with so many unconscious bodies around them, courtesy of Siryn. Rogue wasn't feeling too optimistic and neither was Kurt. But the rest of the team didn't look too concerned.

"Are you okay, Rogue?" asked Storm.

"Ah'm fahne," muttered Rogue, "But Ah think you guys are a little too late. Mystique and Black Tom left us with a hell of a mess."

"No worries, Rogue," assured Beast, "We've already taken care of it."

Rogue looked at him strangely. The soldiers didn't seem to get it either. They still closed in with dozens of reinforcements behind them.

"Stop right there, X-men! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Please, there's no need for further violence," said Beast with a peaceful gesture.

"I'll be the judge of that!" said one of the lead captain. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't have you all arrested here in front of plenty of media!"

"Because your superior won't allow it," grinned Beast as he took out his phone and tossed it to him, "Here, see for yourself."

The captain caught the phone and looked at it in confusion. Then to his shock, he saw first hand what Beast had been referring to. On the phone in a live video feed was the one man who had the authority to tell them to back off. It was Warren Worthington Jr. And he looked dead serious.

"_Pull your men back captain. The X-men are not your enemies."_

"But Mr. Worthington, sir, what about…"

"_I mean it captain! Pull back and let the X-men go. Don't make me call the president."_

Coming from a man like Worthington, that was not an idle threat. Looking at the phone and then back at the X-men, the captain had no choice. As suspicious as he and the rest of his unit were, they had to follow orders. They would have to learn the truth another way.

"Pull back!" ordered the captain, "All personnel, pull back and secure the perimeter. Let the X-men go."

Despite plenty of confusion, every soldier obeyed. Soon, all the guns were lowered and the threat had passed. Rogue and Kurt let out a sigh of relief. It seemed finally the ordeal was over.

"You guys are miracle workers!" exclaimed Rogue, "How in the heck did ya pull that one off?"

"You can thank, Warren," said Iceman, "He's the one that got his old man to vouch for us. And since Worthington is the name on the building, his word carries a lot of weight!"

Rogue couldn't help but grin. The X-men kept finding new ways to impress her. It vindicated her earlier decision to disobey her mother and send them a warning. They didn't get it as soon as she hoped, but they still got here. And curiously, Scott wasn't present. It did strike her, but that was a concern for another time. For now, she had one more loose end to tie up.

For Kurt Wagner, it was quite a moment. He didn't keep in touch all that much with the outside world, but he knew about the X-men. They were heroes. They used their mutant powers for good as opposed to using them for greed as he once had. Not only had they just saved his life, but he found out his sister was one of them. It was a very powerful feeling. He was at a loss for words.

"Who might this be?" asked Storm, referring to Kurt.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say. But a reassuring glance from Rogue set him at ease.

"Uh guys…" said Rogue awkwardly, "Ah'd like to introduce ya all to mah adopted brother, Kurt. Kurt, these are mah friends the X-men."

That came as quite a revelation. They never got from her message that she was here to save her brother. But it made a lot more sense now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Kurt in a kind tone.

"Any friend of Rogue's is a friend of ours," said Shadowcat in a friendly tone.

"You said it, Kit," grinned Iceman as he shook Kurt's hand, "So you're Rogue's brother? I gotta say, I don't see the resemblance."

That earned him a look from Rogue and a round of laughs from the others. Even Kurt smiled, finding it a refreshing feeling now that this ordeal was over. But then he remembered one important aspect that was still unresolved.

"Oh no…Amanda!" he exclaimed.

Shaking off his lingering paralysis, Kurt stormed past Rogue and Iceman and ran up to the van where Amanda and her mother were still unconscious. Rogue and the others followed close behind, but they gave Kurt some space.

When he arrived at the van he quickly took Amanda in his arms and cradled her tenderly. With great relief, he gazed down at her. She came so close to getting caught up in the violence of his old life, something he promised her would never happen. It was a promise that couldn't be kept. He realized that now and a sense of sorrow came over him.

"I'm sorry, Amanda," he told her, "For everything."

His soft words were heartfelt and sincere. Then through the daze of sedatives, Amanda stirred and so did her mother. When Amanda opened her eyes and saw his caring expression she smiled. Margali saw this and immediately became concerned.

"What in heavens name happened?" wondered Margali in a worried daze, "Amanda! Is she…"

"She's fine," assured Kurt.

Margali looked towards her daughter and let out a sigh of great relief. She was safely in the arms of her lover. Kurt affectionately caressed her face and smiled back. Then she spoke in a raspy voice.

"Kurt…is it over now? Can we go home?"

Kurt smiled, so desperately wanting to say they could. But as he looked at her and then back at Rogue, who gave him a knowing look, a sad sense of realization came over him. As glad as he was that this predicament was over, a whole new set of challenges and decisions awaited him.

"Not quite," he said softly, "Something new has come up…something zhat is sure to change both our lives."

* * *

**Up next: Family and Fiends Part 3**


	3. Issue 24: Family and Fiends Part 3

**Issue #24  
Family and Fiends Part 3**

**

* * *

**_Professor Charles Xavier founded the X-men and under his leadership they fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates and fears them. But his job has become far more complicated lately as a result of events unfolding throughout the world in response to the events on Genosha. With his loyal team of mutants, he has been working hard with policymakers around the world to ensure that the tension between humans and mutant doesn't erupt into a war as their nemesis, Magneto, has predicted._

_As if dealing with these far-reaching issues wasn't difficult enough, a new more personal issue has emerged with one of his students, Rogue. Despite already having a difficult situation with her foster mother, Mystique, Rogue recently learned that her foster brother, Kurt Wagner, was kidnapped by a mysterious figure named Black Tom. By kidnapping his girlfriend, Amanda Sefton, as well, he forced Kurt to break into Worthington Industries to steal the plans for the sentinels. Black Tom later tricked him and tried to kill him by blowing him and Amanda up along with the Worthington facility. _

_But Rogue and Mystique, with the help of the X-men, stopped Black Tom and saved Kurt. And thanks to some coaxing for Warren Worthington Jr. by his distant son, Angel, Black Tom's plan to frame him failed as well. Now Kurt Wagner has a new decision to make and it's sure to affect Rogue and the rest of the X-men._

_

* * *

_**Frankfurt Germany – 10 Years Ago**

"Again Kurt! You can do better! You must!"

The assertive voice of his father spurred young Kurt Wagner to push through his growing exhaustion and gather himself for another round. Short of breath and sore all over, the 8-year-old mutant picked up his fencing sword and rose to his feet. Standing before him was a taller, stronger, and far more imposing figure. Like him, he had a demonic appearance. Only his was far more ominous. He was slim, but bore well-developed muscles. His body was covered in reddish skin with short hair. His stature was more human, but his face looked far more demonic with a chiseled, dominating glare centered around two red eyes.

Most who saw this figure cowered in fear. Many believed he was the devil himself. They may be right to some extent. He was not a being of the normal world. He was a product of Limbo, a mysterious dimension that wasn't quite the biblical Hell but it was certainly no Heaven either. It was a domain in which he was a powerful figure. He claimed that it was his responsibility to exact justice and maintain order amongst the various beings who had found their way to Limbo, some of which came from Earth. Sometimes his actions were evil. Sometimes they were good. His most defining trait was indifference. He only sought to do what was best for both worlds, regardless if it meant doing good or evil. It was part of what made him such a mysterious and terrifying being.

But Kurt Wagner saw him differently. To him he wasn't the mysterious creature from Limbo. He was just his father. When he looked into his eyes he didn't see Azazel, the powerful leader of an underground mercenary force that bore his name. He just saw the glare of a father looking to nurture and teach his son.

"En guard, father!" said the young mutant, gripping a small but sharp sword.

"That's it, son. Never lose your focus!" said Azazel, "Now attack me!"

With a determined grunt, young Kurt began his assault. Using his recently manifested teleportation powers he popped in and out of sight in a puff of smoke, appearing for only a split second around his father's figure. Every time he appeared, he attacked with his sword, slashing and stabbing with ferocious intensity. His father blocked and countered his every move, his focus never waning for a second. Kurt fought through fatigue, soreness, and his own youthful limits to keep up his assault. He was not going to disappoint his father this time. He was going to succeed.

The imposing figure didn't give his son any passes. He countered and blocked his attacks as if he were a real enemy. The man known as Azazel to his close allies, and Adrian Christian Wagner to the rest of the world, pushed his son's limits. He used his own strength and size in addition to his vast experience that spanned centuries. His youth was still a weakness, but he was already showing poise well beyond his years.

Grunting with relentless grit, Kurt kept slashing and stabbing as he kept appearing all around his father in every direction. At one point he appeared right behind him and went straight for the neck. His father countered, spinning around swiftly and slashing right towards his leg. Kurt saw this and countered with a move of his own, doing a back flip in mid air and appearing behind him again. This time when his father turned around, he was ready. When he moved in to slash near his neck, his sword was already at his chest. As soon as Azazel saw this, they both froze in their stance.

"Yield," said Kurt breathlessly.

The demonic figure smiled proudly. It was officially a draw, a new feat for young Kurt. With a respectful bow, Azazel pulled his sword away and slid it back in its sheath. Kurt was still short of breath, but he knew what he accomplished. He was well on his way to joining his mercenary army.

"Well done, Kurt. You know how to make a very old man proud," said Azazel.

"Danke, father," said Kurt, "But vhen vill I be ready to join you?"

"In time, son," he said ominously as he knelt down and embraced his boy, "It's a dangerous world out there. The forces we're up against are great and it's only getting harder."

"Is zhat vhy so many of your friends are disappearing?" asked the young boy, "I hear many of zhem are scared. Zhey are already calling me zhe _demon heir_."

"That may very well be the case one day, Kurt. I've been at this a very long time and with the world changing so fast, I may not be able to keep up. That's why I take such pride in training you."

"But vhat if I'm not ready? I don't zhink I can be zhat heir!"

"You're still young, Kurt. You have a ways to go, but I can already see you'll be a great fighter. That's why I sought to have a son in the first place. And I couldn't be happier with that decision."

Kurt smiled at his father's praise. It wasn't easy for his father to show affection through his demonic appearance. But Kurt never doubted it. He often felt that only he and his mother saw through his dark appearance. They may be the only ones he ever revealed this side to himself.

"But vhy do zhey keep calling me a demon? I…I know how ve look. It still bothers me zhat zhey all assume I'm evil or…"

But Azazel stopped his son before he could go on. He was still so young and so naïve.

"Do not listen to them, son. When you've been around as long as me, you come to see things like evil and darkness in a different light. You see, in reality there really is no good or evil. There is only what we do and why we do it."

"Zhat isn't vhat I've been learning from zhe Magisters. Zhey have been reading me stories from zhe bible and all sorts of holy texts lately. It's all so _strict_. Zhere is only evil and zhere is only good."

"Ah, but that's where the irony comes in, my boy," said Azazel with another grin, "You see, I've allowed the Magisters to teach you these spiritual ways for a reason. While the reality of the world is very ambiguous, the ideal of right and wrong are still quite set. In my domain there is little room for such musings. But in this world, even the most indifferent of beings need to know what is right and wrong."

"But how vill I use it? How can it vork in a place like zhis full of beings like us?"

Azazel placed both hands on his son's shoulders and gazed at him with a strength that helped reassure the growing boy.

"Have faith, my son," he said strongly, "You're still too young to understand, but one day I'll make sure it's clear to you. We all have to decide our paths. Mine was decided long ago, but yours is still uncertain."

"So…vhat path vill I go down?" the young boy asked his father warily.

Azazel smiled again and embraced his son with a strange affection that only Kurt could make sense of.

"That remains to be seen," said Azazel, "But I'll see to it that whatever path you choose, you'll know without any doubt that it's the right one."

* * *

**Czech Republic – 3 Years Ago**

"You monsters! You vill pay for vhat you've done!" proclaimed an angry Kurt Wagner.

"Look who's talking, Elf. A young whippersnapper like you ought to show respect to your psychopathic elders! So please, call me Mr. Deadpool! HAHAHA!"

It was a chaotic moment for 15-year-old Kurt Wagner. He was leading his first all out assault with the Azazel. It was a role once reserved for his father and one that was very overwhelming for someone so young. But his father was no longer with him. Years ago he disappeared in an attack orchestrated by a then unknown adversary. But earlier today, some intelligence came in from his mother. She said she may have found information on the group that took his father from him. Before she could even verify it, Kurt assembled what forces he could and led an assault. Without the tactical knowledge and charisma of his father, it was a difficult battle at best.

"You'll run out of energy before I run out of bullets, kiddo! You're just making it harder on yourself and more fun for me!" proclaimed Deadpool as fired wildly towards Kurt and his Azazel comrades.

"You dare call taking my father from me, fun?" exclaimed Kurt.

"Now you're just talking crazy! And coming from a guy like me that's saying something!"

Kurt grunted in desperation as he narrowly teleported away from a shower of bullets from Deadpool. He thought he made all the right choices, storming the alleged stronghold that was disguised as a church. But he was in for quite a shock. The forces based in this area were vast and very well-trained. When he and the Aazel entered, they were quickly surrounded and attacked by swarms of ninja-like assassins. They bore the emblem of the Hand, a group Kurt was very familiar with. But he had no idea they were this tough.

He caught them in the middle of some strange operation involving a couple of hostages. Leading them was a wise-cracking masked mercenary in a red and black body suit named Deadpool. He knew of this man's reputation as well. He was a lethally skilled, but very unstable mercenary who had a knack for getting things done in his own unique way. But that didn't stop him. He had to avenge the Azazel. He had to avenge his father.

In the heart of the church, he and Deadpool were locked in combat while the Azazel forces battled the Hand. But their lack of coordination showed. The Hand was making quick work of the Azazel and Kurt was too focused on Deadpool to regroup. He kept teleporting throughout the church, avoiding relentless barrages of bullets. With every second that passed, the battle tipped in the favor his enemies.

"Yee-haw! Keep portin', Tex!" proclaimed Deadpool obnoxiously as he fired wildly with his guns, "This is more fun than a sack of rabid squirrels!"

Then Kurt appeared behind him and knocked the guns out of his hands. He then drop kicked him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Enough games! Vhere are zhey? Vhere are zhe ones responsible for my father's death?" he demanded.

"Damn! What the heck are you smoking and where can I get some?" taunted Deadpool.

"I'm not toying vith you, Deadpool!"

"And here I was hoping you were going to drag this out!" laughed the obnoxious mercenary, "Too bad I can't egg you on! I really have no clue what the hell you're talking about!"

"You're lying!"

"Come on, do I look like the kind of guy who can keep a secret?" scoffed Deadpool, "I'm just here on a nice Sunday picnic with my buddies from the Hand! You're wasting your time and a lot of your buddies for that matter!"

Kurt tensed at the mouthy merc's words. He was definitely a few sandwiches shy of a picnic to say the least, but had a point. If he and the Hand did know something, they wouldn't be secretive about it. They would be boasting about it. Whatever intel his mother gathered, it must have been faulty. It made no sense for his father's murderers to be this oblivious. It was a harsh realization that may already be too late.

As he looked around, Kurt saw his Azazel brethren falling left and right. His ill-planned assault was catching up to them. The Hand was too well organized and his people were too outmanned. The Azazel had been devastated enough after the loss of his father. Now he was leading them to their ultimate demise. It left the young mutant dazed and at a loss for words. It was a distant state of mind that Deadpool took advantage off.

Breaking free from Kurt's choke hold, Deadpool slugged the young mutant in the gut and knocked him back against a confessional booth. He then retrieved his guns and turned towards his allies in the Hand.

"Well that was fun!" he casually proclaimed, "Only one logical thing left to do."

In a paradoxical gesture, he took out a small remote control and hit a large red button. As soon as he did, a series of sharp explosions ripped through the old building, causing fire and smoke to engulf the area. By now much of the Azazel were either dead or mortally wounded. The Hand had few losses to speak of. When they saw Deadpool's actions, they instinctively regrouped and prepared to make their escape.

"Oh the irony!" he said in an overly dramatic tone, "Now it's not going to be the Hand that's responsible for destroying a church and killing the hostages! It'll be the Azazel! I love it! Come on boys! Uncle Wade's got some bills to pay and some beautiful ladies to put through college!"

With the fires quickly spreading, Deadpool stormed out along with the Hand. Their job was done. It didn't go exactly as they planned, but it still worked out and they had Kurt and the Azazel to thank.

For Kurt, who was still reeling from Deadpool's blow, it was agonizing in more ways than one. He rose up slowly, leaning on the confessional for support, as he watched Deadpool and the Hand escape. He then turned his attention to his Azazel comrades. But from the looks of it, they were beyond saving. The fires were already consuming the dead bodies. For those still alive, they were too weak to escape. Even for Kurt and his teleportation powers, it wouldn't be enough.

"No…it can't end like zhis," he lamented.

But it was too late. He failed his father and himself. His youth was once again his greatest weakness. He thought he could do the right thing by avenging his father and leading the Azazel back to prominence. But instead he just led them to their ultimate defeat. Looking up at the large cross that hung over the church, Kurt bowed his head in remorse. Before he died, his father always taught him the spirit was the strongest part of anyone. For that reason, he turned to his faith in his darkest hour.

"God forgive me," he said solemnly, "I have failed."

But just when it seemed his world was falling apart, he heard a round of terrified screams from behind the curtain near the cross.

"Help us! Please! Get us out of here! You don't know what you're doing!" exclaimed a desperate voice.

Kurt's demeanor perked up as he zeroed in on those desperate cries. They must be the hostages the Hand had taken. He didn't know why they were so interested in them, but he didn't have time to rationalize. If he couldn't save the Azazel, he could at least save the hostages.

Braving the scorching flames, Kurt teleported up to the curtain. Using his sword, he swiftly tore back the curtain to reveal a terrified looking woman holding an unconscious teenage girl. They were dressed like pagan witches and shackled with chains to the ground. At first the woman looked terrified by Kurt's appearance, but when he cut the chain restraints her attitude quickly changed.

"Who…who are you?" she asked.

"I'm here to help," said Kurt.

Taking her hand and that of her daughter, he teleported them out from the inferno just as everything around them started collapsing. They appeared in a puff of smoke a block away on a rooftop. The smoke and fire still hung strongly in the air and it was already causing a stir on the streets below. The woman and the unconscious girl were still overwhelmed, but thankful at the taste of fresh air.

While they recovered, Kurt gazed out over the burning church. It seemed symbolic of everything that had happened to him. His father was gone. The Azazel was in ruin. He had nowhere else to go. He had no one else to turn to. This life of violence and deceit had yielded nothing. He never got to understand what his father was fighting for. Now he would never know.

As he was lost in his daze, he almost forgot about the woman and her daughter. Despite his appearance, they were not afraid. In an unexpected gesture, the woman rose up and smiled graciously.

"Thank you! You saved my daughter!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's nothing," said Kurt solemnly.

"No, I can't tell you how much this means to me! You have no idea how bad it could have been if you hadn't saved us!"

Kurt was taken aback by her gratitude. There must have been more do this than he realized.

"Please, tell me who you are," she said, "My name is Margali Sefton and this is my daughter, Amanda."

"Kurt Wagner," said Kurt in his thick accent, "If you need to get away, zhere is a cab service down below. I'll take you to it."

"No wait!" said the woman, "You saved our lives. Please, let us help you. It's the least we can do."

"Zhat's really not necessary," said Kurt distantly.

He was about to turn away, but the woman reached for him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's very necessary," she said, "My daughter and I are Wiccans. All Wiccans must follow a sacred creed whereby we must reward those who do good for us."

"Zhe threefold rule, I know," said Kurt, his words still stoic.

"You know? Are you a Wiccan too?"

"Nien, but I know plenty about religion and faith. As vith all due respect, I'm not in zhe mood for spiritual matters."

Kurt turned away, preparing to leave the woman and her daughter behind. But Margali wouldn't let him go. She saw in him a pained soul. He was someone who needed help. To leave him like this just wouldn't be right, spiritually speaking or not.

"Please…do not run from us so quickly," she urged him, "This truly is important. Was it mere coincidence that you survived long enough to save us? I don't believe that. You are clearly a unique individual. Perhaps our paths have crossed by fate."

"Vhy vould fate have anything to do vith it?" said Kurt skeptically.

Before Margali could answer, a soft groan emerged from the unconscious teenage girl in her arms. It was her daughter, Amanda. She had awoken. As soon as she opened her eyes, her gaze fell upon Kurt. But to Kurt's surprise, she didn't look at him with fear or shock. Instead, she looked intrigued if not enamored.

"Mom? Who…who is that?"

Margali just smiled.

"Amanda, this is the young boy who saved us from those terrible men."

"Really?" she said, still clearly weakened, "He must be an angel."

Kurt had been called a lot of things in his life. Demon, freak, and monster were among the most common. But nobody ever called him an angel. That struck him in a profound way. Looking into the eyes of the tried teenage girl, he saw sincerity along with gratitude. Maybe this was fate. Maybe he was supposed to save these people. His old life with the Azazel seemed to be falling apart. Yet here he was with a chance to do something different. It meant making some major changes in his life, but if that was his fate so be it.

* * *

**Sefton Farm – Present**

Kurt Wagner's bags were packed. Once again he was faced with a chance to walk a new path in life and once again he was taking it. Everything was ready. Three days after Rogue and the X-men rescued him from the clutches of Black Tom Cassidy, he was ready to join them. Professor Charles Xavier had flown out personally to pick him up. It was exciting, but at the same time it was a little disheartening. He had enjoyed his quiet life here the past three years, but he always knew this wasn't where he belonged. His father trained him to be a fighter. Now he was going to fight again, only this time for all the right reasons.

It was still going to be difficult to leave behind. As he packed the last of his stuff, Amanda entered his room. She bore a saddened expression. She didn't want to see him go, but she understood why he was doing this. Kurt was somewhat saddened to. Even though he felt this was right, that didn't make it any easier for either of them.

"They're ready for you outside," said Amanda solemnly.

"Zhen I best not keep zhem vaiting," he said as he zipped up his bag.

As Kurt gathered his things, Amanda just stood there in silence. She was clearly conflicted. Kurt shared the feeling and gave her a loving gesture, which brought a slight smile to her face. But she was still distant.

"Are you sure about this, Kurt?" she asked him, "Joining the X-men is a big decision."

"I know. And I assure you, Amanda, I'm not taking it lightly. I've thought about zhis, contemplated it, and prayed about it. I feel zhis is zhe right zhing to do."

"But you're going back into a world of conflict. I've seen what the X-men do. It can be a violent world and violence is part of your old life," said Amanda in an almost desperate tone, "I know I'm being a little paranoid, but I don't want to see you revert to your old ways."

"My old vays were part of my old life. Zhis is part of a new life," he told her as he affectionately caressed her face, "I'm sorry Amanda, but I do not feel it is my fate to live out my days in seclusion on a farm."

"Is life here with me really that boring?" she complained.

"Of course not, liebe," he assured her, "But zhink of it in terms of zhe threefold rule. I still have so many past sins I need to repent for. I believe I was given zhese powers for a reason and I owe it to my soul to do as much good vith it as I can."

His gentle touch warmed Amanda to her core. She could see in his eyes how important this was to him. It almost made her feel guilty for wanting to keep him here.

"Kurt…" she said, trying to hold back her emotions.

"Don't zhink for a second I'll forget about you, frauline," he told her, "You'll always have a special place in my heart."

"And you'll always have one in mine," said Amanda, "It's just going to be so hard living here without you."

"I'll be sure to keep in touch and visit as often as I can," assured Kurt.

"That's not the same," she lamented.

"I know it isn't. But no matter vhat happens or how far away I am, remember zhat I still love you and I vill be zhere for you."

His words were sincere and the look in his eyes was serious. To further reinforce his point, he gave her a soft kiss. It was a feeling that made Amanda feel a bit better. She still had tears in her eyes, but she was able to smile now.

"I love you too, Kurt" said Amanda softly, "Be careful out there. We both know how unforgiving the world can be."

"I'll be okay. I promise," he told her.

"And try not to worry too much about me. You're a special man, Kurt Wagner. I guess it's selfish for me to keep you all to myself. You're still my hero and the world needs heroes."

Kurt smiled at her encouraging words. He would take being a hero over being a demon any day. When he was with the Azazel, he didn't get many chances to be heroic. He was confident that he would get more with the X-men.

They shared one last passionate kiss before he gathered the rest of his things. Then with Amanda following close behind, he walked out of the small farmhouse where Professor Charles Xavier and the Seftons were waiting for him. Standing beside him were Hank, Ororo, and Rogue. They were waiting by the X-van, which would take them to a nearby airport where the X-jet awaited. Rogue smiled upon seeing Kurt emerge. He couldn't help but smile as well. In addition to having a chance to be a hero, he would also have a chance to build a better relationship with his sister.

"Ready little brother?" asked Rogue as she helped him with his bags.

"As I'll ever be," said Kurt, "Zhis is all happening so fast."

"Yeah, that feeling's normal. But trust meh, it wears off quickly," assured Rogue, "With so much goin' on with mutants, you don't really have time to be overwhelmed!"

"Careful Rogue, we don't want to intimidate our newest addition," said Hank jokingly.

"Ah wouldn't worry about that, Hank. In a family like ours, we don't get intimidated. We just get tougher," grinned Rogue, giving her brother a friendly swat on the shoulder.

"Well said, mien sister," laughed Kurt.

Amanda and her mother chuckled as well. It was still hard to contemplate that Rogue was Kurt's sister, albeit his foster sister. But the way they carried themselves was almost indistinguishable from real siblings.

"It's an honor to welcome you to the X-men, Kurt Wagner," said the Professor as he shook the young man's hand, "I imagine this must be a difficult time for you."

"Indeed, but I've faced far worse. Like Rogue said, it's sort of family trait," he told him, earning a grin from his sister.

"Well I can assure you we will do everything we can to help you build a new life with us. You've already overcome a great deal to get to this point. Allow us to help guide you on your new path."

"Danke, Herr Xavier," said Kurt respectfully, "I promise I von't let you down."

While Rogue and Hank loaded up his stuff and Xavier wheeled into the van, Kurt turned to the Sefton's to say his goodbyes. Amanda was still somewhat tearful and so was her mother, Margali. Like Amanda, Margali had grown fond of Kurt's presence over the years. She always suspected he would one day head back out into the world. In her mind it was probably for the better.

"Zhank you, Margali," said Kurt graciously, "Zhank you for everything you and Amanda have done for me."

"You're very welcome," said Margali warmly, "I always knew you were destined for greater things. We've done all we can to help you get away from your old life. Now it's up to you."

"I von't let you down. I promise" vowed Kurt, "I have faith zhis is right for all of us."

"As do I," said Margali, "Godspeed, Kurt Wagner."

Kurt smiled and gave the older woman an affectionate hug. But as they embraced each other, Margali's expression fell somewhat. It wasn't just the sadness of seeing this wonderful young man leave. But like Kurt, she had faith that this would be for the better.

Once they finished their embrace, Kurt walked over to Amanda and shared one last moment with her. They embraced warmly and shared one last kiss. They made sure to commit it to memory because they weren't sure when they would get another chance. When they finally parted they shared a strong, loving gaze.

"I'll always be zhere for you, Amanda," he told her softly, "No matter vhat happens, ve'll be together."

"Oh you're so sweet, Kurt. Don't ever forget that," said Amanda warmly.

With one last tender gesture, Kurt reluctantly pulled away and joined Rogue in the back seat of the van. She welcomed him openly, but seemed a little put off by his and Amanda's affectionate display. But that stemmed from an entirely different issue. This was supposed to be a happy moment for them. They weren't just going to be teammates. They were going to be family again.

As they drove off, Kurt waved goodbye. Amanda and Margali waved back, watching until the van disappeared from sight. But even after it was gone, they stood together in a solemn state. They were truly sad to see him leave. Kurt Wagner had been a big part of their life. But it wasn't just his departure that concerned them. There were other more complicated issues at work. They were the kind they couldn't discuss with him, even before the affair with Black Tom unfolded. It was uncertain if they would ever be able to reveal it to him. But it may be better in the long run if he didn't know the truth.

"We never told him," said Amanda sadly.

"I know," said Margali solemnly, "But if we had, he never would have left."

"Would that have been a bad thing?"

Margali turned to her daughter. She knew she loved Kurt deeply, but part of loving someone was protecting them from forces beyond their control.

"You know why we can't tell him," she said, "It's better for all of us this way. We'll tell him when the time is right."

"But when will that be?" asked Amanda desperately, "When will the time _ever_ be right to tell him what we're a part of?"

Margali sighed and hugged her daughter closer. As much as she wanted to protect both her and Kurt, she was no match for the forces of fate. It would catch up to all of them. They could only have faith that they were strong enough to overcome it.

"Hopefully never, Amanda. We'll just have to be patient and keep praying."

* * *

**Lower Manhattan – Worthington Corporate Headquarters**

Warren Worthington III once vowed never to step foot in this building again. This fancy skyscraper, laced with so much wealth and prestige, was where so many complications in his life took shape. It was here the rift between him and his family became insurmountable. It was also where he had his heart broken and his life forever tied to the X-men. It hadn't changed much since he was last here. That was three years ago and he still got a sickening feeling when he thought about it.

It was near the end of the day as he stood with his father in his opulent CEO office. Together they stood out on the balcony, watching over the picturesque Manhattan skyline. His father was holding a glass of expensive brandy, which was hardly surprising. Warren heard his father had been drinking a lot more over the past few years. It definitely showed in his demeanor. He didn't really care. He was beyond caring at this point with his father. But as tenuous as it was between them, he tried to keep it civil.

"I'm glad you came," his father told him distantly, "I honestly didn't believe you were going to show up."

"Neither did I," said Warren bitterly, "I'm still mad as hell at you. But damn it if Bobby, Jean, and the Professor aren't persuasive. They convinced me that since you helped get Kurt out of trouble, you deserved a little face time."

"Should I consider sending them a thank you card?"

"Don't thank them yet. You still haven't heard me yell at you enough for getting involved with the sentinels!"

Warren's words were harsh and rightfully so. He had firsthand experience with the sentinels. He knew how deadly they were. Now they were under the thumb of a company bearing his name. It didn't sit well on so many levels.

"Is it not enough you've invested millions in anti-mutant research in the past?" he scolded, "That so-called _cure_ you were working on didn't pan out so now you're seeking a more direct solution?"

Despite his son's harsh criticisms, Warren Jr. was quick to justify his decision.

"This has nothing to do with past mistakes, son. There were many factors that pushed me to make this decision and believe me I'm not taking it lightly."

"I wish I could believe you, dad. But forgive me if I find you less than credible."

"It's the truth!" said the older man strongly, "You think what happened between us hasn't affected me every moment of every day?"

"If it has, you're not very convincing," quipped Warren, "Let's face it dad. You were never the sentimental type, even before my powers manifested."

"I still love you enough to keep trying, don't I? I still love you enough to keep you tied to this company. I'm even naïve enough to hope that you'll still inherit all this the day I move on."

"I know you do," said Warren distantly, "I want to believe it too. I just have a hard time getting past everything you've done. You cost me the love of my life. You almost cost me my wings. How the hell am I supposed to get past that?"

His words were strong, but within them were laced the pain that still lingered from years of bitterness. Warren Jr. couldn't say anything to make him forget. Looking over at his son and then back at his glass of brandy, he cursed himself. He really had hurt him in ways no father ever should. That didn't mean he had to stop doing what he knew in his heart was best for him.

"I'm not asking you to get past it, Warren," he told him, "I'm just asking you to try and understand. These sentinels are powerful weapons. You know that better than anybody. In the wrong hands they could do untold harm."

"As if they aren't already in the wrong hands?" said the winged mutant bitterly.

"Better mine than some other company with no emotional stake in the human/mutant conflict," said the old businessman strongly, "I've been doing this a long time, son. I know how it works out there. As soon as a company gets its hands on that kind of machinery, they'll look to use it. And you know as well as I do there are some bad people out there who wouldn't hesitate to sell it to some anti-mutant zealot with too much free time and money on his hands."

"That doesn't mean they won't find another way."

"Maybe not, but so long as they're here they still have to go through me. Even if the military wanted to turn them into some super weapon, they won't be able to so long as I assert control over parts of the system. That's why I did this. So long as Worthington Industries has the proper leverage, they won't be employed as they were under Hodge."

Warren was silent for a moment. It was hard for him to believe, but his father almost sounded sincere. In a way it did make sense. If the sentinels were in his possession, he could make sure someone more unsavory didn't get their hands on them. That still didn't mean it wouldn't lead to trouble.

"But how do I know you or some of your unsavory friends won't take advantage of them?" asked the winged mutant.

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me," he replied, "I know that's a tall order."

"That's putting it lightly," scoffed Warren.

"That's all either of us can do. I can't tell you what will come of the sentinels. In all honesty I don't know. In a perfect world I would dispose of all of them, but I have various business interests tied up with them. Do you have any idea how many useful non-combat functions this technology could hold?"

"Not enough to make people forget about their anti-mutant applications, that's for sure."

"That remains to be seen. Also bear in mind we're dealing with the military. I can't even begin to tell you how difficult they are to manage, especially when it comes to new weapons systems."

"You think you can handle all this? After all the other times you've disappointed me?" said Warren bitterly.

Warren Jr. took another gulp of his drink. There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to make him confident enough to look his son in the eye and assure him in the way he deserved. There would always be a touch of uncertainty. He just had to keep it in check.

"I can't make any promises that'll set your mind at ease. I know I'm a long way from that," he said solemnly, "But try to believe me when I say what I'm doing has your best interests at heart. It may not seem that way now, but what I'm doing will be for the betterment of all mutants and humans. One day, you'll understand."

"Like I haven't heard that before," sighed Warren.

The winged mutant still wasn't convinced. But there wasn't much else he could do at this point. His father made his intentions clear. He was going through with this and he was not a man to back down easily. Looking over at the man with who he felt so much conflict with, he tried to acknowledge his sincerity. His father was a complicated man and theirs was a complicated relationship, but his father still wasn't giving up on him. At the very least, he could return the favor.

"Look dad, I can't look you in the eye and say I trust and believe in you. I wish I could, but I can't," he said, "As long as those monstrosities are under the Worthington name, I won't be sleeping any easier. If anything, and I mean _anything_, happens with these sentinels, the X-men won't hesitate to take you down. I'll even lead the charge."

"I would expect nothing less," said Warren Jr.

With that understanding, the winged mutant turned away and prepared to leave. He did what he came here to do. Now he was ready to get out of here and not come back unless he had to. Before he flew off, his father had one last question for him.

"When are you going to stop hating me, Warren?" he asked, "How much longer will it be before you accept how sorry I am for everything that went wrong between us?"

Warren was silent for a moment. His expression was hallo with sorrow and uncertainty. As much as he resented this man for what he put him through, he was still his father.

"I don't know," he replied honestly, "It all depends on the decisions we both end up making. But make no mistake dad. When that day comes, you'll know. I promise. Just don't be too surprised if it never comes."

Warren flew off into the night, leaving his father to contemplate those words. With no more brandy left to drink, he gazed distantly over the skyline as his son flew away. Clearly, they had a long ways to go. This sentinel conflict wasn't helping, but it was just one of the many difficult decisions Warren Jr. had to make in his life. It was times like this he wished his wife was still alive. She would know just what to say to their son to make him understand. He could only hope that one day he would see that everything he was doing was for his own good. He may not like him, but it was all for the best.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Hanger**

Upon returning to the mansion, Rogue helped Kurt unload his things from the jet. He didn't have much, but she felt it was her duty as his sister to help him adjust as much as possible. She and the Professor had already given him numerous details during the flight. Overall, he optimistic. He seemed especially excited about trying out the Danger Room. He was also intrigued by the idea of studying for a real degree. Rogue commented it was the first time she ever heard anybody get excited about the prospect of school.

Once they got off the jet, Xavier led Kurt on a tour while Rogue walked off with Ororo and Hank to put his stuff away.

"Ah'll see ya later, Kurt," she told him, "We got a lot of catchin' up to do!"

"I'm looking forward to it, Rogue," grinned Kurt as he followed the Professor.

Rogue smiled and made her way to towards the elevators. She was genuinely excited about having her brother here with her. It would be nice to have some family to lean on for support. She and Kurt were surely going to need each other now, especially if Mystique came into the picture again. Knowing her, it was only a matter of time. But Rogue tried not to think about that. She had enough on her plate at the moment.

Just as she was about to enter the elevator, Scott emerged from behind the corner and caught up to her.

"Rogue! Wait up!" he said, catching her before she could slip inside.

"Oh…hey Scott," she said distantly, not greeting him with her usual affection.

"Can we talk?" he asked urgently, "You haven't said a word to me for two days now."

"Ah know and there's a reason for that. Ah'll fill ya in later," she said dryly.

She stepped into the elevator in hopes of evading him, but Scott slipped in with her. He wasn't going to let this go on any longer.

"Come on Rogue, don't be so stubborn," he told her as they rode up the elevator, "I already told you how sorry I am for not getting your message."

"Ah know ya are," she said distantly, "And Ah believe ya."

"So why are you still giving me the cold shoulder? What more do I have to do to make up for it?"

The elevator doors opened and they started walking through the dormitory halls. Rogue walked out in front of Scott, but he quickly caught up. He obviously wasn't going to let this go. Even with the drama surrounding Kurt, this issue hadn't escaped her. She had to face it sooner or later. She might as well get it out of the way.

"Scott…it ain't just about you not gettin' mah message," she said through a bitter tone, "Granted, Ah was pretty dang pissed when Ah found out Kitty was the one who got it and that was a downright fluke. But that didn't make meh nearly as angry as when Ah found out why you didn't get it."

"Are you talking about Jean?" asked Scott, "I told you we just went out for coffee and dinner. It was nothing serious, I swear!"

"Damn it, Scott! It ain't about whether or not it was serious!" exclaimed Rogue, unable to control herself anymore, "It doesn't bother meh that you were hanging out with your best friend! What bothers meh is that this _friend_ of yours distracted ya enough to make ya forget about your girlfriend!"

"I didn't forget! I told you, I just made a mistake! It doesn't need to be this big an issue!"

"You're wrong, Scott! It _is_ an issue…an issue we've been ignoring for too dang long."

Rogue forced herself to calm down, taking deep breaths to ease the anger and frustration that was brewing inside her. It was hard for her not to get worked up about this. It had been lingering with her for a while now. This latest incident only brought it to surface. She found herself leading Scott into her room so they could discuss this in private.

"Scott, let's be realistic here," she said in a calmer tone, "Ever since Jean broke up with Logan things have been different between us. And don't start with the whole you're-just-helping-her-through-it bit. We both know there's more to it than that."

Scott wanted to deny it, but when he saw that critical gaze in Rogue's eyes he fell silent. He wanted to reassure her, but he didn't want to lie to her.

"Ah'm not gonna yell at your for bein' a good friend. Ah'm not even gonna yell at ya for bein' a lousy boyfriend. Heck, you've gone above and beyond to do everything right. You've pushed yourself to be there for meh and you've done your darnedest to not let your friendship with Jean come between us."

"So what's the problem? Where did I mess up?" asked Scott desperately.

"Ya didn't screw up anywhere!" she groaned, "What Ah just described pretty much summed it all up. Ya push yourself so hard to make this work. Ya try so hard to be a good boyfriend. And despite everything you do, you still get distracted from it all when you're with Jean. Now Ah don't know much, but Ah know damn well that's pretty telling."

Scott shifted uncomfortably. It was hard to deny that Jean had an affect on him. He tried not to let it affect his relationship with Rogue, but it was a bit too late for that.

"I won't deny that Jean does affect me in a lot of ways. But this is just one incident. We can still get past it."

"This ain't just some incident!" Rogue went on, "You can't expect meh to just up and ignore it!"

"I'm not asking you to, Rogue! But this doesn't mean we shouldn't keep working on our relationship."

"Scott, there's a fine line between workin' on a relationship and pushin' it. Eventually, it gets to a point where it feels…forced."

Rogue started getting emotional again and turned away from him. Scott tried to reassure her, moving in closer and pulling her into a light embrace. Even when she looked him in the eye again, he still saw the same uncertainty.

"Are you saying you don't want to be together anymore?" asked Scott with a strained voice.

"Of course not. Ah love being with you. You're a great guy. You've done so much to help meh since Ah got here. You've shown me so many good times. You're also great in bed," she told him.

"You're trying to soften blow, aren't you?"

"Ah'm trying to be honest," Rogue went on, "It really ain't about whether or not we can be together. It's about whether or not we _should_ be together. It ain't enough to just love each other. It's about whether or not we're right for each other."

"But we don't know yet!" said Scott strongly, "That doesn't mean we should give up."

"You're wrong. Ah think we do know. The signs are there. We just gotta fess up to them."

Rogue held back a sob, trying to stay strong through a very difficult moment. She looked at Scott's shrouded eyes with a mix of affection and sorrow. She could see he didn't want it to end like this. She couldn't blame him, but they had to do what was best.

"You're a good man, Scott Summers. You know how to treat a gal well. But if mah recent experiences with Mystique have taught meh anything, it's that ya can't force love. It's either there or it's not. Trying to force it into something it ain't only causes more pain. So let's save ourselves the trouble and the heartache and end it here."

"So…we _are_ breaking up," said Scott solemnly.

Rogue tried to remain stoic, but a tear still escaped from her eye.

"It's for the best, sugah," she said, "Don't get meh wrong. Ah still care about ya. But this…this has to stop. Ah got enough on mah plate as it is and so do you. Let's make at least one thing simpler."

It was a harsh realization. Breakups always were. Rogue didn't put it in the simplest of terms, but Rogue was an unusual girl. Scott had come to know that. He genuinely wished it wouldn't end like this. He could still tell Rogue was a little bitter about Jean affected them even when he tried to hard to avoid it. But she was right. They couldn't force this. That wasn't the mark of a good relationship. That was the mark of a relationship that had to end. In the same way they had so suddenly come together, they were now breaking up. It was ironic, but strangely fitting.

They stood in silence for a moment. Rogue still bore some bitterness and Scott still harbored a strong sense of regret. As they looked each other in the eye, there was no animosity or hatred. There was only a sense of sorrow that it was ending between them.

"We were still good together," said Scott, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah…we were," said Rogue in agreement.

"You did a lot for me, Rogue. I wish it didn't have to end like this."

"Me neither," she sighed as she pulled away from his embrace, "Breakups suck. But we'll get through it."

As another silence came over them, Rogue turned away to leave. But before she walked out the door, she turned back and gave her former lover one most meaningful look.

"Ah'll see ya around, Scott," she told him.

"Yeah…see you," said Scott distantly.

Rogue tried to manage a light-hearted smile, but she didn't have the heart at this point and neither did Scott. They were content to leave it here. It was never easy ending a relationship. It was especially difficult for Rogue since this was her first. But they both knew deep down that this was right. They would still have plenty of good memories to overshadow the more complicated aspects of their relationship. It was time to move on and confront the new challenges that lay ahead of them.

While Scott and Rogue went off to deal with this in their own way, neither of them realized that Jean was lingering around the corner. She had heard the whole conversation from the argument to the breakup. She originally hoped to catch up with Rogue and talk to her about what happened. But Scott beat her to it and now it was too late.

It didn't necessarily surprise her. She never did get the sense that Scott and Rogue would be a long term thing. But it still left her at a loss of sorts. Now that she had broken up with Logan and Scott had broken up with Rogue, they were single again. They could once again hang out without the complications of being in some other relationship get in the way. That was a relief in some ways, but daunting in others.

'_Wow. How's that for irony? I break up with Logan and now Scott breaks up with Rogue. All this time and all this emotional stress and we're right back to where we started. So what's next? How do we move forward?'_

They were daunting questions. Now that they were both single, it opened the door to a new realm of possibilities. There were still a lot of mixed emotions they had to make sense of. It was still too early to say where this would lead them. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Xavier's Office**

After a thorough tour of the institute, Professor Xavier sat down with his newest student in his office. Having lived on a farm for the past three years, being in a place like this was somewhat overwhelming for Kurt. But he took nicely to the setting of the institute. The idea of being in a school and living as normal a life as someone like him could live really appealed to him. It would be a major change for the life he lived with the Azazel and with the Seftons. But some aspects would remain.

The fighting skills he learned under the Azazel were sure to come in handy as an X-man. He already had a head start and based on how he handled himself against Black Tom, he was already deemed ready for field work. But he wasn't without reservations. Fighting alongside the X-men still meant he would be thrusting himself into heated conflict and he spent the last three years trying to distance himself from that. Only this time, he had a chance to use them for the greater good.

"Your institute is truly amazing, Herr Xavier," said Kurt as sat with the Professor over some tea, "Zhe news reports I saw back in Germany did not do it justice."

"Thank you, Kurt," said Xavier as he sipped his tea, "I'm glad you decided to join. I hope you'll be happy here."

"Vith Rogue here to help me I'm sure I'll do fine," said the young man with a smile, "It's going to be quite a shift from life on a farm, but I believe I can do much more good here. I owe it to myself after some of my past sins."

"I'm honored to give you that chance, my boy. But while we're on the subject, I did look into your history a bit further," said Xavier in a more serious tone, "You have quite the reputation in the mercenary world. Your exploits are impressive for someone your age."

"Ja, it's a part of my life I can never escape," said Kurt solemnly, "I've hunted people down, beating people up, and taken a few lives in zhe process. It may have been war, but zhe things I've done can't be undone. Granted, zhey could have been a lot vorse had my father not protected me from zhe darker parts of our business."

"Did he ever fill you in on just what his goal was?" asked Xavier curiously, "I understand if it's too personal."

"I'd tell you if I knew, but my father never got zhe chance. He disappeared years ago vithout a trace."

"I'm sorry to hear that. That must have been very difficult," said Xavier empathically.

"You have no idea. Everybody thought I vas going to carry on his legacy. Zhat's pretty hard vhen you don't even know vhat our goal is. My father vas a complicated man. He vas not just after money and power. Zhere vas so much more to him zhat I never got to learn about. But I guess it's too late now. Zhe Azazel is long gone and vhatever our goals vere, zhey are gone vith him."

Kurt grew solemn as he sipped some of his tea. The issue of his father and what they were a part of still affected him. But he was determined to move forward with his life.

"While I respect the privacy of all my students, if you ever wish to look further into your father's past I'd be more than happy to assist you."

"I appreciate zhat, Herr Professor, but I'm content to leave zhe past behind me. I don't know vhat my father vas caught up in, but I vould rather focus on zhe here and now. For vhat I've done, it's only fitting I try to do my best vith zhe X-men to repent for my sins and those of my father."

"I respect your desire to make amends," said Xavier, "I also encourage you to focus on more than just penance. In my experience, it helps to have something to look forward to."

"I don't doubt zhat. And I vill vork on it, I promise. I want to be a part of zhis dream of yours. I'm just not sure vhere I vant to take my life in zhe long run."

Xavier cast his new student a warm smile, which helped lighten his mood. Kurt Wagner was clearly a very troubled young man, but he had a good heart and a spirit worth nurturing here at his institute.

"I understand it may seem daunting now. It is for many when they first enter this world. Being in the X-men isn't just about promoting peace between humans and mutants. It's about helping people find their place in a complicated world. I can't promise you you'll find all the answers here. I can only promise we'll do what we can to help you find your place."

"Danke, Professor. I von't let you down," vowed Kurt.

Kurt finished his tea and sighed to himself as he took it all in. From the Azazel to the X-men, his life had taken many turns. Now he was on a new path. His father once told him few things in life were certain. The only thing anybody could do was move forward. Doing so always brought it's share of challenges, but Kurt was ready to face them.

With the tour now complete, Kurt Wagner was ready to start his new life. Once Xavier finished his tea as well, the doors to his office opened and Kitty Pryde entered.

"Hey Kurt, Rogue told me to let you know your room is ready," she said, "Come on, I'll show you!"

"I'll be right zhere," said Kurt.

Getting up from his seat, Kurt set his tea aside and made his way toward the door. But before he left he had one more question for Charles Xavier.

"Before I go, I've been meaning to ask, Professor, are you a God-fearing man?"

"Yes, I would definitely say so," answered Xavier, "Why do you ask?"

Kurt was silent for a moment as his gaze grew distant, yet hopeful.

"In zhe story of Job, God tests zhe faith of one of his children by plaguing him with anguish and loss. And even though Job curses God at one point, he never loses faith. I bring zhis up because zhese lofty goals you set for zhe X-men tests our faith as vell. It may seem hopeless at times, but I sincerely believe zhat zhe power of faith can do more zhan any mutant power. It's just a matter of how ve rise to zhe occasion."

The young man left Xavier with those powerful words as he followed Kitty out. They struck him in a deep way. It seemed so fitting at a time like this when he was struggling to foster peace from the aftermath of Magneto's uprising. There were times when he and his team really started losing hope. But their faith never waned. They still fought hard for their cause. Kurt Wagner was a testament to the power of such faith. Hopefully he and the X-men could follow his example.

* * *

**Munich, Germany – 8 Years Ago**

It is often said that children take on the best and worst traits of their parents. For Raven Darkholme, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She had a long list of questionable character traits, some of which she didn't want to impart to her son, Kurt Wagner. The same could be said about his father, Adrian "Azazel" Wagner. He was an enigmatic man with a mysterious past. His persona meshed well with his demonic appearance. While he was by no means evil, he was certainly no angel.

At times Raven wondered if it was right of her to bring her son into a world like this. Even though she didn't have much choice in the matter, she constantly mused over what kind of life lay ahead of him. Here at the Azazel, the secretive mercenary organization founded by the very man whom it was named for, he was being groomed to endure a life similar to hers. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had been in the mercenary trade a long time and it had worn on her. Usually parents felt pride when their child followed in their footsteps, but she wasn't sure.

Kurt was already well on his way. In one of the many opulent manors owned and run by the Azazel, Kurt was training with a team of advanced trainers. She kept a close watch on him from a balcony looking over the area. For a ten-year-old, he was doing pretty well. He was teleporting all over the area, attacking and evading his trainers. He was a long ways from being a full fledged mercenary, but he was making progress.

"Ha! Looks like I'm going to break my record!" proclaimed the young mutant, "Are you vatching me, mother?"

Raven managed a smile as she kept watching, offering quiet encouragement to her son. She didn't want to distract him and she was still lost in thought. She didn't even realize someone approaching her from behind.

"I'm surprised you're not cheering him on," said Azazel as he walked up next to her, "He's doing quite well, don't you think?"

"That he is," said Raven in agreement, "But I was hoping I'd be able to do more with my son on our monthly visit than just watch him train."

"You'll have your time with him, my love. I promise," said the demonic figure affectionately, "You are his mother after all. Every boy needs his mother."

"Yet here I am, watching other people raise him while I'm caught up in my own affairs," she said bitterly.

"Oh come now, Raven. You know it doesn't have to be this way," he said while affectionately trailing his arm around the shape shifter's waist.

Raven had to stop herself from getting too sucked into his gestures. While she did have a soft spot for this man, their history was complicated to say the least.

"Please don't do that," she told him, "You know how I feel about it."

"Yet part of you still likes it," grinned Azazel, "Honestly, Raven, how long are you going to resent me for that? I've told you many times before. What I felt for you was genuine. If you want you're more than welcome to join me along with little Marie."

"Sorry Azazel, but I've told you repeatedly it takes a while to get over being deceived," she replied, brushing off his gesture.

"Coming from you, I find that incredibly ironic."

"To hell with the irony! If I had known you were on a mission just to father a worthy child, I would have told you to keep it in your pants."

"That didn't stop you from embracing your role as mother to my child. And it didn't stop me for feeling a genuine love for you. Where I come from a woman of your strength, skill, and grace is very hard to come by."

"I'm sure it is," muttered Raven, "But my mind hasn't changed and neither have my reservations. So do us both a favor and drop it."

Her tone left little room for coaxing. Sighing to himself, Azazel removed his arm and turned his attention back to his son. As much as he cared for Raven, she was a very stubborn woman.

"It still bothers me that you're training Kurt for the very life I've been trying to escape. He and Marie deserve better. Marie isn't even a part of this elaborate fight of yours."

"Maybe not at the moment, but she may certainly become a factor down the line. Which is why I entrusted her to you in the first place," said Azazel, "But make no mistake, Kurt will not be fighting the same battles you have been carrying on for years. He is going to be a part of something much greater. He and everyone else in this humble organization may be harsh in tactics, but we are noble in our intent."

"Now who's being ironic?" scoffed Raven, "Given what you are and where you came from, noble is one of the last words I would use to describe you."

"What I am is irrelevant. What I do and why I do it is all that matters," said Azazel, "You of all people should understand that."

"All I understand is that I am a mother and Kurt is my son," said Mystique strongly, "You do what you have to, but I will do whatever is best for both my children. Even if that means going to the ends of the earth, I'll see to it that they are safe from this corrupt world."

"I would expect nothing less," grinned Azazel.

Raven fell silent again as she turned and walked away. Azazel couldn't help but admire her dedication, but even he could see that she was a tad arrogant. She sincerely wanted a better life for her children. He wanted the same, but he had other priorities. There were far more important matters to prepare for. And they all were going to have to be ready.

But whatever Azazel's agenda may be, Raven Darkholme was resolute. She was not going to let Kurt slip away from her. He and Marie deserved better. She had a much more promising life laid out for them and she was going to do whatever was necessary to make it possible.

* * *

**Outside Mansion – Present Day**

As the sun set over the Xavier Institute, the tumultuous events of the past few days were laid to rest and the team was ready to move forward. They officially had a new member in their ranks. Kurt promised to contribute greatly to their cause and Rogue was sure to support him as a teammate and sister. While they were optimistic about this new path, some were not so hopeful.

Standing atop the outer wall of the mansion, Mystique stood stoically in a dazed state. She had officially lost two of her children to the X-men. After working so hard and planning so meticulously, she had to sit by and watch her kids push her away. If she didn't despise the X-men with every fiber of her being before, she sure did now. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She joined Magneto so they would finally be a family again. They were going to live together on Genosha without having to worry about fighting for their survival. But so much had gone wrong. What was supposed to bring them closer had only torn them apart.

Clenching her fists in a rage, Mystique scolded the institute where her kids now resided. She couldn't let this stand. She wasn't going to let the X-men keep her from her kids. She wasn't going to let them become casualties in Xavier's fruitless war. Kurt and Rogue deserved better. So many conflicting forces had pulled them apart. But one way or another, she was going to get her children back. She didn't care what she had to do or who she had to go through, she was going to get them back.

'_I failed you, Kurt. Just like I failed Rogue, I let you slip away. I should have done more. But it's not too late. It's never too late. One day the both of you will understand. We will be a family again. Even if it means tearing this whole world asunder, we will be together again. I promise.'_

With those ominous thoughts, Mystique shifted back into a raven and flew off. As hopeless as her situation now seemed, that didn't mean all was lost. She was a resourceful woman who knew many resourceful people. If she was to make good on her word, she was going to have to go to extremes. But for her children, she would go to any length. As fate would have it, she had already set something into motion that was sure to change everything.

* * *

**Northern Scotland**

Black Tom Cassidy was not used to his plans falling apart. He was always so meticulous and thorough. He left nothing to chance. But every so often something would come along that even he couldn't anticipate. This latest complication would definitely qualify. He never could have predicted Kurt Wagner's devious mother and sister to make an appearance. The X-men getting involved was even more unexpected. Even though they made quite a mess of everything, he still succeeded in part of his plan.

Before he could enjoy the fruits of his work, he had to endure some significant treatment to his hands. After leaving America, he and Siryn returned to their castle compound in Scotland where one of his private doctors was ready to treat his wounds. Thanks to Mystique's solid aim, his hand would need a cast. He would also need a sling for his forearm, which still hurt a good deal despite the pain killers the doctor gave him. But he sustained worse. It was still worth the plans they recovered.

"Ow! Go easy on the stitches!" spat Black Tom as his doctor's needle slipped.

"Forgive me, sir. But please remain still. The wound is still sensitive," said the doctor.

Black Tom groaned as he sat in the makeshift infirmary he had in the basement of his castle. This is where many of his operatives got treatment for wounds suffered in battle. This was the first time he ever had to use this area. As the doctor cleaned up the stitching, Siryn entered carrying a thick file.

"How are you feeling, father?" she asked with a worried look.

"I've been better, but overall I'm no worse for wear," Black Tom assured her, "I knew I should have killed that shape shifting bitch along with Azazel!"

"I'm sure we'll get another chance," said Siryn, "But try not to think about her now. I called that number you mentioned. While the X-men may have stopped us from stirring more fear of mutants, we still have a few very interested buyers. And they're all willing to pay top dollar for this technology."

"For what I went through to get it, they damn well better," muttered Black Tom, "A few deals here and a few more incidents with the X-men and I'm sure demand will start soaring very soon. We just have to make sure we're in prime position to take advantage of it."

"We always are," grinned Siryn.

The doctor finished the stitching and Black Tom's treatment was officially done. Despite lingering discomfort, he grabbed his new cane and rose up. He couldn't let something as menial as a bullet wound slow down his plans.

"So what's our next move, father?" asked Siryn.

"Did you gather that intel I told you about?" he asked.

"Of course, it's right here," she said, giving him the thick file.

"Good, then we're already in business," he grinned as he opened it up and looked at the first page, "As it just so happens, I've already brokered a deal with an old ally of mine. He's a real braniac who's sure to help us make good use of this technology."

"Are you referring to who I think you are?" asked Siryn warily.

"You're a smart woman, Siryn. I'm sure you've already figured it out," said Black Tom ominously, "I know you still have reservations about him. But he's the right man for the job."

Siryn shifted uncomfortably. Normally, she never questioned her father. But this was one issue where she had reservations. Of all the men she had come across over the years, only a handful struck her as being truly devious. One stood out above all others. He was a man as mysterious as he was unsightly. She always figured if evil had a face, this man would be it. Why her father trusted him she would never know. The man made no secret of his devious nature. It was even in his name and it couldn't have been more fitting.

"You may be right, father, but I still don't like that man. I know we deal with plenty of unsavory characters, but something about him just seems so…"

"_Sinister_?" said Black Tom with a humored grin as he looked over the file, "I know what you mean. Try not to worry about that, my dear. It's just business."

* * *

**Up next: Power Play**


	4. Issue 25: Power Play

**Issue #25  
Power Play**

**

* * *

**_Born with extraordinary powers, Professor Charles Xavier and the X-men fight for peace in a world that hates and fears them. And lately, much of that fight has centered around the island nation of Genosha. Once ruled by a ruthless anti-mutant dictator, Cameron Hodge, their nemesis Magneto tried to use Genosha to stage an uprising that threatened to overthrow all of humanity. But they stopped him, leading Magneto to be captured and leaving the island in the hands of his children, Wanda and Pietro._

_The aftermath on Genosha has been tenuous at best. Wanda has struggled to maintain order while Pietro remains bitter over her tactics. Despite help from Charles Xavier and the international community, Pietro isn't satisfied with the course of mutant affairs. He stands opposed to his own sister and has kept his distance from Xavier and the X-men._

_While this drama is unfolding on Genosha, the X-men welcomed a new recruit into their ranks. Kurt Wagner, a former mercenary of the mysterious Azazel, recently joined the team after he was saved from the clutches of Black Tom Cassidy. As the biological son of Mystique and foster brother of Rogue, he joins a team already reeling from personal issues including Rogue's recent breakup with Scott. Despite these challenges, his arrival brings needed manpower to the team as new challenges unfold on Genosha._

_

* * *

_**Genosha**

"Is this the kind of life we want?"

"NO!" said an angry crowd of mutants gathered on the shores of Genosha.

"Is this what Magneto promised us?"

"NO!"

"Then I ask you my mutant brothers, what are we waiting for? Let us take that which is rightfully ours!"

"YEAH! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" chanted the crowd.

It was another volatile rally on the once pristine shores of the island nation of Genosha. Over a hundred mutants gathered around a lone figure that made no secret of his dissatisfaction with their situation. It was Pietro Maximoff, the son of Magneto and the one most embittered by how things had panned out. He stood on a rock, rallying those who thought like him. Most had been part of Magneto's initial uprising. Some were former Genoshan prisoners, including Rusty and Rictor. But there was one figure who remained stoic and collected throughout the whole affair.

Pietro stepped down from the rock and let his fellow brethren know he was with them. They kept cheering and chanting, eager for another chance to finish what they started. Pietro may not have had the charisma or subtlety of his father, but he had his determination. And as he made his way through the crowd they all offered their support.

"We're ready to fight again, Quicksilver!" said Rusty, "Just let us know when we make our move!"

"We're with you, compadre!" said Rictor.

Pietro nodded in affirmation and firmly shook their hands in a sign of solidarity. He could tell they meant what they said. They were all ready to move forward. They just needed a plan.

But while Pietro was making his way towards the crowd, the one figure not swayed by his rhetoric approached. He was a tall muscular man with South American features and long hair. He was wearing what appeared to be some sort of paramilitary suit. Pietro couldn't remember him from the uprising. He couldn't even remember him from previous rallies he staged. But he seemed very interested.

"Nice speech, Maximoff. Too bad there wasn't much substance behind it," said the figure in a gritty tone.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Pietro over the noise of the crowd.

"Fabian Cortez," said the man as he handed him a business card, "I represent a small mutant paramilitary group that's taken a keen interest in your fight here."

"I appreciate the support, but we don't need the help of mercenaries," said the speedster.

"Who said we were mercenaries?" grinned Cortez, "I like to think I'm more a consultant. Everybody else here may be swayed by your little speeches. But I can provide a little something extra…something I know you need."

"And what's that?" asked Pietro curiously.

"A plan," said Cortez with an ominous grin.

The cheering continued and as Pietro looked around at his fervent supporters, he realized this man had a point. He could sway others to his cause, but he did not have his father's tactical brilliance. If he was to give these people the hope they deserved, he needed something substantive and this Fabian Cortez may be able to provide it.

"I'm listening…"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Library**

Kurt Wagner was adjusting nicely to his new surroundings. It had been a couple of weeks since he joined and he had since learned his way about the X-men. He took part in training sessions, got to know his new teammates, and enrolled in a round of classes. Having been home schooled for much of his life, Kurt had some catching up to do. But he proved dedicated and bright. Between training and spending hours on the phone talking to Amanda, he spent much of his time studying. He was probably the only member of the team that spent more time in the library than he did in front of the TV.

In addition to his new responsibilities as an X-man and a student, Kurt took as much time as he could to catch up with his adopted sister. It was surreal in a ways because technically they just met, but they had known each other for much longer through the letters they exchanged. But no amount of letters could prepare them for something like this. They quickly discovered they had somewhat opposing natures. Kurt was focused and dedicated to his responsibilities. Rogue was more laid back, habitually late to everything, and spoke up more often. They had starkly different personalities, but they still made it work.

Over the past few weeks, Rogue needed her brother's support. Her breakup with Scott hit hard even though she tried not to let it show. Kurt still picked up on it. He got the whole story about her relationship with Scott from Kitty. It was not the best time to build a relationship as siblings, but Kurt did his best to help her.

He tried to concentrate while Rogue lofted about on the couch, a book resting on her chest while she smoked a cigarette. Since her breakup she had been smoking a lot more lately and it didn't seem to be helping.

"You know zhose are very bad for you," commented Kurt as he tried to wave away some of the smoke.

"Neither is eating bacon and waffles drenched in butter, but that doesn't seem to stop you," Rogue pointed out with a humored grin.

"I can't help it. I have a high metabolism," shrugged Kurt, "Teleporting takes it out of you."

"So do breakups," sighed Rogue, "Ah know it stinks, but it takes the edge off."

Kurt cast his sister a bemused look. One thing he didn't get from his letters from Rogue was just how rebellious she was. Her nickname was well-deserved. He was still getting used to calling her that since he still thought of her as Marie.

"Look Kurt, Ah'm sorry ya gotta put up with meh at a time like this, Kurt," said Rogue as she finished her cigarette, "Ah know Ah'm not making it easy for us."

"Don't be sorry, Rogue," he said reassuringly, "I understand you're going through a rough period. It's hard enough dealing with Mystique and Black Tom. I can only imagine how much harder it is adding a breakup on top of it."

"You don't have to imagine anything. It sucks, end of story," muttered Rogue as she sat up and sighed, "You're lucky ya got someone like Amanda. Not that Scott wasn't nice and all, but it just got to a point where it couldn't work. Ah can't help but think it was mah fault because Ah went so fast with him."

"Ja, Kitty told me about zhat. She said you didn't have zhe patience to go through zhe formalities," said Kurt with a humored grin.

"Kitty said that? Remind meh to dump a gallon of bleach in her next load of laundry."

"No need to get vindictive, mien sister. You're still dealing vith it. So is Scott. You've seen how off he's been lately."

"He's probably just contemplating how he's gonna hook up with Jean now that Ah've cut him lose," said Rogue dryly.

"Now you're just being bitter," said Kurt as he closed his book and sat down next to her, "Seriously, Rogue, you can't let zhis get you down. You have to have faith zhat zhis is all for zhe better. You said it yourself. You and Scott couldn't work anymore."

"Ah know Ah did, but it's hard, damn it!" groaned Rogue, "Ah wish Ah could have faith like you. Guess Ah'm just a bitter gal in general."

"It's not about being bitter. It's about being strong," said Kurt intently, "And I know you're a strong person. You saved me, remember? Zhat's all zhe proof I need."

Rogue's gaze remained distant for a moment. But she took comfort in his words. Once they sank in she turned to her adopted brother and smiled. Kurt hadn't been here long, but he showed a talent for reaching people. It was just what she needed during this difficult time in her life and it made her all the more grateful she had him in her life.

"You're something else, ya know that?" commented Rogue.

"I do my best," shrugged the young mutant, "Ve still have a lot to catch up on. Ve might as vell get zhe harder issues out of zhe way."

"Guess it couldn't hurt," sighed Rogue, "The way things go around here, the fewer distractions ya have the better."

"So I've heard. I hope I'm ready for vhen my first test as an X-man comes along."

"If you fight half as well as you console foster sisters, Ah think you'll do just fine."

The two siblings shared a good laugh. It was comforting to have this kind of family support in a place like this. As nice as having friends were, there was something special about having a family bond to go along with it. They each had their share of issues and they didn't just stop at Mystique or Rogue's breakup. They helped each other as best they could. It may not be enough to stop Rogue from smoking, but it was more than enough to keep them strong in these turbulent times.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Backyard**

Jean Grey had a lot of reasons to be distracted lately. Ever since Scott and Rogue broke up, she had been in an awkward position. She was still avoiding Rogue at every turn. Jean routinely picked up on her bitter thoughts. She placed a good deal of blame on her for breaking her and Scott up. To Jean's surprise Rogue didn't lash out at her, but that was probably only because Kitty and Kurt held her back. She wanted to reassure her that she did not intend to affect things between her and Scott, but it was probably going to be a while before she and Rogue could sit down and talk this through.

The breakup also affected Scott in a number of ways. It was just as hard for him as it was for Rogue. Jean did her best to be there for him just as he had done for her when she broke up with Logan. But it wasn't as easy with Scott because of how introverted he was. He didn't say it, but she sensed he felt guilty over how his relationship with Rogue ended. A part of him even believed Rogue was right. His friendship with her had affected their relationship. He didn't cast any blame on Jean. He kept the burden on himself like he always did.

Jean could tell this issue still wore heavily on him. Sitting out near the pool, she was trying to read a book for a class. But her eyes kept diverting to Scott, who was sitting over on a bench overlooking the lake. He often came out here to be alone with his thoughts. Sometimes Jean joined him. Right now she decided to give him space. That still didn't stop her from thinking about him.

She tried to keep her focus on her book, but it was no use. She was ready to give up and go back inside. Then Warren came flying in, returning from one of his daily flights.

"Hey Jean, doing a little light reading?" he asked as he landed next to her.

"Yeah…really light," sighed Jean, her eyes drifting towards Scott again.

Warren picked up on where Jean was looking. He tried not to smirk and make a comment Bobby may make. He knew of Scott's breakup with Rogue like everyone else. He had a feeling it would affect Jean like this.

"So how's he holding up?" asked Warren.

"As well as any guy could in his position," sighed Jean, "I think he's coming around. Things are still a little awkward around him and Rogue, but she doesn't seem to harbor any grudges."

"Could've fooled me. I don't remember Scott being this quiet after his last breakup."

"Every relationship is different. Some take longer to get over than others. You ought to know. Remember how long it took you to get over your last girlfriend?"

"Don't remind me," muttered Warren, "But it's been what? Two weeks?"

"Two weeks and four days, but who's counting?" she answered distantly.

"Obviously someone is and I can only imagine why," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Please don't start, Warren," groaned Jean, "I've heard enough of that crap from Bobby."

"Duly noted. But if this keeps going on, I'm going to start worrying. I get the feeling Scott's a little burned out from dating Rogue. I know the lure of a beautiful woman is hard, but I thought Scott of all people would be disciplined enough to take it easy."

"We all have our weak moments. I know I've had mine," sighed Jean as she thought back to her relationship with Logan, "We've been talking about it lately. It's not easy for Scott. You know how dedicated he is to the people he cares about. He'll go as far as he hast to in order to keep them from getting hurt, even if it means stressing on his relationships."

"Funny, I thought that just extended to his powers," commented Warren.

"Maybe on a deep Freudian level it does, but I still have to hand it to him. The man goes above and beyond for friends and lovers alike. I just wish he didn't place so much of the burden on himself."

Jean expression fell somewhat as she gazed towards Scott. She was saddened that she had to see him like this. Warren didn't like it either, but he didn't understand it on as deep a level as her. That didn't mean he didn't understand though.

"That's Scott for you," he sighed, "At least Rogue isn't adding to it. Thankfully she's not as bitter as her mother. Otherwise Scott might not be in one piece."

"To be fair, she broke up with him," Jean reminded.

"That's never stopped some women. It's a good thing Kurt's here now to keep her in check. And Scott still has you so I'm sure you'll get him through it."

"Yeah…I hope so," said Jean distantly.

Jean remained fixated on Scott. She couldn't tell if he was just sulking or lost in thought. It may have been a little of both. She was somewhat tempted to read his thoughts, but she shared the Professor's philosophy of not intruding on someone else's mind. She probably wouldn't even be able to since Scott guarded his mind so well. But she still couldn't help but wonder.

Warren tried not to think too much of it. He had a painful history with breakups and was no good at helping others get past them. He empathized with Scott, but even he could see that his relationship with Rogue had its limits. It was just like Jean's relationship with Logan. It didn't have the long term intangibles. He wasn't sure if they knew that or not. Whatever the case, it was something they both had to work on.

"I just hope it doesn't impact the team," added Warren, "At the rate we're going, the X-men will be one big collection of ex's. And that can't be good for team chemistry."

"Guess we'll have to hope Ororo and Hank stay together then," said Jean.

"You never know," shrugged Warren, "I hear they've been having troubles lately as well. Oddly enough, Bobby seems to be the only one in a stable relationship."

"I know. How sad is that?" said Jean with a bemused laugh.

"Pretty pathetic, not to mention ironic," laughed Warren as he started making his way inside, "Maybe we should put a disclaimer in the front of the school. Date within the team at your own risk."

"Yeah, but you never know. One of these days one of them may actually work out," shrugged Jean.

"Maybe," shrugged the winged mutant, "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

Jean didn't notice Warren's wry grin as he made his leave. She remained focused on Scott, still wondering what was going to come of this. There were still a number of issues he hadn't worked out. Even she had some loose ends to tie up with her and Logan. But she was still hopeful. Who knows way may emerge after all was said and done?

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Hank's Room**

Technology was an amazing thing. Hank McCoy had always harbored a deep appreciation of it. In some ways he was tied to it. Technology was behind what turned him into the ape-like mutant he was today. But for all the respect he had for technology, he never imagined it would affect him like this.

Once again he found himself secluded in his room. He sat hunched over his desk, his attention utterly locked on his laptop. He was fully engrossed in yet another internet conversation with Tessa, a woman he knew only through cyberspace. Yet even though he had never met her in person, he connected with her in a powerful way and it was getting to a point where it was taking on a life of its own.

"_You're insight into self-sufficient nature of the X-gene is intriguing, Hank. Perhaps the conditions for mutation were far more extreme than science has previously predicted. Maybe it has a more radical origin. Are you familiar with the theory of quantum systemic protein synthesis and their interaction with polypeptide chains?"_

Hank smiled and jotted down a few notes before responding. It was a rarity to meet someone who could speak so elegantly about subjects such as quantum systemic. It was even rarer to meet a woman who shared such interests. But Tessa was no ordinary woman. She was different in more ways than one. Hank already knew she was a mutant with a computer-like mind. It was the way she applied her mind was nothing short of remarkable. She could rouse even his intellectual prowess. But that wasn't all she roused.

"You never cease to amaze me, Tessa," he said to himself, "I'll see if I can work this into my next experiment."

After Hank finished jotting down his notes, he typed up a response. Whenever he chatted with her he kept a picture of her she sent him pasted at the top of his screen. Tessa was a beautiful woman. She was a shapely woman about his age with well-groomed black hair, dark eyes, and a fair complexion. At first he thought it was a doctored photo, but after analyzing in every way imaginable he concluded it was legitimate. He returned the favor by sending a picture of himself. Like her, he didn't make any changes and she still accepted him. That said a lot to him and further fueled his intrigue for this woman.

Hank became so engrossed in his conversation with Tessa he didn't realize his bedroom door being opened. He just kept typing, pouring every ounce of his intellect into this profound conversation. Then a gruff voice broke him from his daze.

"Does Ro know you're screwing around with some other chick on the net? Or do you have one of those open relationship deals?" said Logan.

Hank nearly leapt out of his fur as he shot around and saw Logan standing over him in full uniform.

"Logan! I…please be so kind to knock in the future!" he said anxiously.

"Don't change the subject. I know you're talking to that Tessa chick again," said the feral mutant, "She's the only one who can distract you so much that you forget we're flyin' out to Genosha in twenty minutes."

Hank was taken aback by the revelation. He was also surprised to find out he was right. The Professor scheduled him and the team to fly out to Genosha to check in with Wanda and help with the UN. Usually it was his responsibility to show up in the hanger early and get the jet ready, but this time it completely slipped his mind.

It was very disconcerting. It was further proof that he was losing control of his relationship with Tessa. To make matters worse, Logan of all people picked up on it.

"So what are ya waiting for? Finish with the cyber-sex and help me with the jet already," said Logan, "I'll be in the hanger."

But before he could run off, Hank stopped him. As vital as his responsibilities were, he couldn't just push this aside.

"Logan wait!" he said, "You…you know about Tessa?"

"Of course I know," scoffed Logan, "I may not be able to do calculus in my head, but I know the signs. You've been spending more time on that laptop of yours than you have with Ororo, the Danger Room, and the others combined. Either you've discovered some secret porn hub on the internet or you're involved with a girl. I figure it was a girl."

Hank shifted uncomfortably at Logan's analysis, but he still wasn't convinced.

"Plus, you left your laptop open in your lab one night. Ya really gotta make sure you log off before you leave it lying around."

That made a lot more sense. Hank cursed his carelessness. If Logan could pick up on his clandestine discourse with Tessa then it wasn't too great a stretch for Ororo to find out. That would certainly not bode well for their relationship.

"I suppose I'll have to start locking my computer now," muttered Hank, "You didn't tell Ororo, did you?"

"Hell no! There's no way I'm getting caught up in this. I had enough of that when I broke up with Jeannie."

"Thank you…I think," said Hank with a sigh of relief.

"And for the record, you're playing a dangerous game, Hank. Ororo's a great girl and all, but she's no bimbo. She's gonna find out sooner or later and I can't imagine she'll be too happy when she does."

"I know. But I assure you I will not let this affect our relationship. I'm going to work this out with her when the time is more suitable."

"Sure you will," said Logan skeptically, "Name one woman in history who's ever been able to look past her guy getting involved with some other girl behind his back."

"Tessa and I are certainly not _involved_," said Hank defensively.

"Don't bullshit yourself, Hank. You're too smart for it," quipped the feral mutant, "It's gonna blow up in your face. Trust me."

Hank tried to find a way to rationally dispute Logan's crass assessment. But nothing came to mind. Every line of reasoning was in his favor. Ororo, as sweet a woman she was, would certainly not take well to his discussions with Tessa. Looking back at his laptop and at a picture of her he kept on his desk, he felt at somewhat defeated. For once his brilliant mind was at a loss and he wasn't sure what to do.

For Logan, it was not an issue he wanted to push. There were other more pressing matters at the moment. There would be plenty of time for relationship drama later.

"Now are you gonna keep brooding or are you gonna come down and help? You'll have plenty of time to work your girlfriend over when we get back," said Logan.

"I'll be right down," sighed Hank as he shut down his laptop.

"Make it quick. You know how easily things go to hell on Genosha."

* * *

**Genosha – Capital Palace**

Wanda Maximoff took deep, calming breaths as she prepared herself for another meeting with Xavier. She had been pacing restlessly in the main palace where Cameron Hodge once dwelled. As much as she appreciated Xavier's help, she never liked these visits. They were always a source of tension on Genosha. There were mutants who praised the X-men for helping to liberate them and there were others who loathed them for handing Magneto over to the UN. They only thing they all agreed on was how vital they were to the fragile peace on the island.

Having spent the last half hour making herself presentable, Wanda anxiously watched the skies for the X-jet. She wore her old Brotherhood uniform, but made a few alterations to make it more formal and appropriate. She had to at least appear as a competent leader even if she didn't carry her father's poise. She had been holding her own so far, but there was no guarantee that would last.

"They're late," said a familiar voice from behind.

Wanda turned around to see her brother, Pietro, standing before her. He looked as grumpy as always if not a little more so.

"Pietro…I thought you would have run off by now," she said, "Usually when the X-men pay a visit, you're on the other side of the island."

"And every time afterwards you spend at least an hour yelling at me for it. I figured I'd save myself the trouble this time," he said bitterly.

"Funny, you've never tried to avoid them before. Does this mean I've finally found a way to keep you in line?" said Wanda jokingly.

"Don't get too cocky, Wanda. Just because my patience has limits doesn't mean I'll always go along. I still hate that you're cooperating with this man. He's the reason our father is behind bars in case you've forgotten."

"He's also the reason why you're still alive, which of course you've obviously forgotten," said Wanda in a harsh tone.

Pietro scowled at such a grim reminder. He was still bitter about owing his life to the X-men. He still hated them with a passion, but it was hard to hate them with the same fervor when he owed his life to them. He didn't blame Wanda for wanting to save him. He would have done the same for her. That still didn't make it any easier.

"I made a deal with the X-men that saved your life," said Wanda strongly, "I'm just trying to keep my end of it."

"Are you? Because sometimes I get the feeling you're being swayed by Xavier's hippie rhetoric."

"It's worked for us so far, hasn't it? I know it's not what father wanted, but it's the best we could have hoped for under the circumstances. Now are you going to be a dick about this or are you going to try to be civil?"

Pietro's gaze narrowed. Then he let out a defeated sigh. He didn't give Wanda the satisfaction of a response, but the mere fact he shut up was enough for her.

"Good," she said, "Now let's get to the courtyard. They should be here any minute."

Swallowing his pride, Pietro followed his sister out of the palace. This was going to be a test of will-power for him. The second he saw Xavier, he was going to be tempted to beat him to a pulp. The man may have saved his life, but he also ruined their uprising and threw his father into a plastic prison. But he had to restrain himself. Xavier would get what he deserved. That Fabian Cortez just better keep up his end of the bargain.

* * *

**Capital Palace – Courtyard**

The X-jet landed in a large clearing on the courtyard amidst heavy security. Both UN peacekeepers and a few handpicked mutant enforcers kept a close eye on the situation. There was always tension whenever the X-men visited. It would take just one extreme act from a single disgruntled Genoshan to ignite conflict and both sides were determined to avoid that.

Once the jet landed, the hatch opened and the X-men stepped out with Charles Xavier leading. He always came with the full force of his team. Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Angel, Beast, Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler were all present in uniform. They kept one eye on their mentor and the other on everybody else. Even though Wanda had done much to uphold her end of the deal, they still didn't trust her. Seeing Pietro with her this time only heightened their suspicions.

"Quicksilver showed up? Oh this is going to be fun," said Angel dryly.

"Is he really zhat bad?" asked Nightcrawler under his breath.

"He's Magneto's son," said the winged mutant, "He's that bad and then some."

Quicksilver's harsh gaze never left the X-men even as Xavier approached. He shook the hands of a couple of UN officials and then he approached Wanda, who welcomed him with her usual greeting.

"Welcome back to Genosha, Professor," she said, "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Wanda," said Xavier in a civil tone as he shook her hand.

He then turned towards Pietro, who stood protectively besides his sister.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Pietro. I'm glad you decided to join us this time."

"Don't let it go to your head, Xavier. I'm just here to keep an eye on my sister," said the speedster bitterly, "Now let's get this over with so you and your pack of traitors can be on their way."

Pietro clearly hadn't changed much since their last encounter. These past few months had done little to ease his bitterness. But Xavier was willing to look past it. So long as he was getting involved, that was considered progress.

"Remind me again why we saved his life," muttered Shadowcat.

"We're the X-men. We're gluttons for punishment," said Rogue dryly.

"Too true," sighed Iceman, "I can't believe I gave up a night with Lorna for this."

Despite their reservations, the X-men followed their mentor and the Maximoff twins into the heart of the Genoshan capital. The scars of Magneto's uprising were still visible and they could already hear the commotion from within the city in the distance. They could sense the tension in the echoes. There was no telling where or when the next source of chaos would come from. But it wasn't going to happen so long as the X-men were here.

* * *

**Genoshan Capital City – Former Research Facility**

The first two hours of the visit went without incident. Wanda and Pietro led Professor Xavier and the X-men through the city, discussing numerous affairs along the way. Over the past few months, the city Cameron Hodge built under his repressive regime had been torn down. Homes, businesses, farms, and factories were all broken down for parts and much of the area consisted of mountains of rubble. It was the same in every community throughout the island and much of it was moved along by Genosha's large mutant workforce. There were still some humans who hadn't left, but their presence was tenuous at best. Only the protections from UN peacekeepers and the X-men kept things civil.

With so much unrest and uncertainty, not much had been rebuilt. Most of the inhabitants were living in large tent cities littered throughout the island. There were also some makeshift military bases for the UN forces, but they were heavily guarded and many mutants resented their presence. The only semblance of order came from Wanda and the support Xavier salvaged from the international community. It was too fragile to start building again, but a great deal of Genoshan citizens were growing restless.

One area that was particularly tenuous were the abandoned research facilities once used by Hodge. They were among the few buildings not demolished. This was because there was so much interest from international authorities about how a regime like Hodge could acquire such advanced technology. It was a mystery that even Xavier found interesting.

The Maximoff twins led them into one of the facilities where a large team of NATO troops were still combing through the ruins for answers. It was an ominous place to be and not everyone was eager to uncover the mystery.

"I hate these places," grunted Wolverine, "How much longer until they blow them all to hell like the rest of Hodge's little playgrounds?"

"I wish I knew," said Wanda, "Believe me I would have no problem watching these buildings crumble, but the UN insists they keep searching. I don't know what they're looking for, but they won't stop until they find it."

"Doesn't look like there's much in this place to find," commented Marvel Girl, "How Hodge maintained a high tech army of robots here I'll never understand."

"That's part of the problem," said Pietro, "These government stooges are more concerned with salvaging technology than helping our people."

"Yes, I've spoken to the several NATO officers about that," said the Professor as they explored the ground floor, "They are mainly concerned about such technology falling into the wrong hands. But from what I've gathered they don't expect to find anything."

"Sounds like they're blowing smoke in your face and you're inhaling it," scoffed Pietro, "I bet they've been itching to search this island for decades. Now that they have their chance I doubt they'll leave until they rip this island apart."

"So why don't you just help them?" asked Nightcrawler, "Zhe sooner zhey get vhat zhey vant zhe sooner zhey can leave."

Pietro scoffed at Kurt's suggestion. He was obviously new and didn't know the first thing about dealing with humans.

"You really don't know the history of Genosha do you? You must not do much teaching at that school."

"Pietro don't…" scowled Wanda.

"No please. Keep going. I dare you!" growled Wolverine, drawing his claws.

The former living weapon cast the speedster a threatening glare, but Pietro wasn't intimidated. They looked ready to start brawling.

"Easy Logan. This is a diplomatic mission, remember?" said Cyclops.

"Yes, let's try and be civil," said Wanda, casting some extra scorn on her brother.

Pietro fell silent and so did Wolverine. But the tension was still strong, especially as more heavily armed soldiers passed by.

"I apologize for my brother's lack of maturity," she said, "But he does bring up a relevant issue. Genosha's history is a major issue."

"What kind of history are we talking about?" asked Shadowcat.

"The kind that caught even my father's attention," sighed Wanda, "He never revealed it to the rest of the Brotherhood, but Genosha's history is its greatest resource. I'm sure you all know the basics from the news. It's not a stable part of the world to say the least."

"That's putting it mildly. The island has endured eight tyrannical dictators in this century alone," said Hank, "And I don't even wish to even contemplate how many wars were fought here during the colonial period."

"Why? What's so special about this dump?" asked Rogue.

"This _dump_ has for some reason always had an unusually high mutant birth rate," said Wanda, "Even though people like Hodge try their hardest to stem it, more mutants keep emerging here."

"Sounds like quite a mystery," commented Storm, "Something like that can't possibly just be chance."

"It isn't. Believe me, I would know. But that isn't what gets people up in arms about this place. It's the exotic technology Genosha always seems to export. Nobody knows where it comes from or how people find it. But you saw the sentinels. That should give you a clue about what we're dealing with."

"Maybe aliens landed here or something," joked Iceman, "Or maybe it has one of those Bermuda Triangle curses."

"That makes sense only if you follow the logic of the Sci-Fi channel, Bobby," commented Shadowcat wryly.

"Whatever the case, the secrets of this technology are still highly coveted," said Wanda, "Some even say it was technology exported from Genosha that led to the development of modern computers, electronics, and stealth technology."

"But that's largely conjecture," said the Professor, "I don't see too many international bodies taking it seriously."

"They don't have to," said Pietro, "They could just as easily use it as an excuse to stay here for as long as they want. And our mutant population will not tolerate that."

"Yes, I understand that, Pietro. But you must be patient. Every major leader I've spoken to is very wary about leaving Genosha at this point. If these matters are to be resolved peacefully, you and your followers must be willing to work with us more openly."

Pietro held back another snide remark. The idea of being open with these humans, who he was certain had their own agenda, was not only improbable. It was impossible. He could never see these people that his father inspired so strongly to just bend over and work with their oppressors. Such foolish notions would be the end of them. Hopefully in Xavier's case, that end would come soon enough.

But while Pietro scoffed, Wanda tried to remain reasonable. The idea of the Genoshan populace working more openly with human forces seemed improbable to her as well. There was still a great deal of bitterness on all sides.

"We're doing our best, Professor. But our people are growing impatient," she warned, "If they don't start seeing progress soon, I don't know if I'll be able to control the chaos."

"We will forge ahead. I promise," said Xavier with a reassuring gesture, "I've made some significant strides with the president and several UN officials. They seem very much open to the idea of Genosha becoming a legitimate nation for mutants. It took some significant debate, but it seems fitting, don't you think? A once oppressive country could become a haven for an oppressed people."

"A haven, huh?" said Wanda with greater intrigue, "I wouldn't mind that. I think a lot of mutants here wouldn't mind it either, having our own little nation to call home."

"But won't that just isolate mutants?" Cyclops pointed out, "If mutants start secluding themselves from the rest of the world, that'll only give people more reason to fear us."

"You may be right, Cyclops. But it doesn't have to be that way," said Xavier with a touch of optimism, "Many leaders agree that if such a nation could remain open and peaceful, it would do much for public perceptions towards mutants. And if it could contribute to the global community at large, mutants would gain more legitimacy."

"Or it could be a way to get us all in one place and annihilate us," quipped Pietro.

"Shut up, Pietro! Just because you can't think of anything better doesn't mean it's not a good idea!" spat Wanda, who took this proposal more seriously.

It was somewhat surprising. Wanda actually looked excited about the idea of a mutant nation with legitimate authority in the international community. It seemed a lot less chaotic than the war her father pushed. It would free the mutants of this world that had been oppressed and that was her main concern. Looking around at this old facility, she was already picturing elaborate buildings and bustling squares where mutants could just live in peace.

Even the X-men weren't adverse to it. It meant they wouldn't have to keep coming here to clean up messes left by people like Hodge and Magneto. In a ways it would be an extension of the institute's goal to give mutants an environment where they could thrive. With the mutant population growing, a full fledged nation sounded appropriate.

"It might actually work," said Wanda as she started walking about the dilapidated area, ignoring the UN officials as they passed by, "We could turn this into a real homeland. Mutants would finally have a place to pursue their hopes and dreams without fear of persecution."

"Plus, think of the tourism dollars," grinned Angel, "I'm sure a nation of mutants will get everybody's attention."

"Hopefully for the better of course," said Storm.

"Of course it'll be better," said Wanda, now smiling for the first time, "It could be more than just a mutant haven. It could be a sanctuary! Even father wouldn't be completely opposed to such an idea."

"Oh how would you know? Father's in jail thanks to these meddling jerk offs," scoffed Pietro.

That earned the speedster a look from all the X-men. He had a way of killing any sense of optimism and Wolverine wasn't amused. He drew his claws again and pointed them right at Pietro's neck. This time Cyclops didn't hold him back.

"Bub! You're seriously testing my patience and that ain't smart!" growled the feral mutant.

"Logan no…" groaned Beast as he tried to step between them.

But Cyclops and Marvel Girl got in his way.

"Let it go, Beast," said Cyclops in a serious tone.

"Yeah, Quicksilver needs the bejesus scared out of him," snickered Marvel Girl.

Beast didn't approve of such tactics, but none of the other X-men opposed Wolverine's actions. They were just as sick of Pietro's comments and if anyone could get him to fall in line besides his sister, it was Wolverine. But for some reason, Pietro remained defiant.

"What are you going to do? Stab me? Amputate my limbs?" scoffed Pietro, "That's not very peaceful for an X-man."

"Don't insult me, speedy. There's more than one way to beat some sense into a pig-headed punk like you!" growled Wolverine, his face just inches from Pietro.

It was the kind of threatening leer that made even Pietro hold back a bit. This was the same man who jumped a sentinel and took down his father. He wasn't going to push him any further than he had to. His well-being may depend on it.

Sensing he got the message, Xavier gave Wolverine a look and the feral mutant withdrew his claws.

"Do us all a favor and keep your dumbass opinions to yourself! You don't want to be part of the solution, you might as well get the hell…"

But Wolverine stopped in mid sentence. Just as he was putting Pietro in his place, his keen senses picked up on something strange. He started sniffing the air. Something didn't smell right. Out of nowhere it smelled like something was burning. Within seconds the smell got progressively stronger. Soon, his instincts were giving him all kinds of bad vibes.

"Is something wrong, Wolverine?" asked the Professor suspiciously.

"Say, is it getting hot in here or am I just excited?" asked Iceman.

"Please tell me that's a dirty joke," said Rogue, who started to feel it as well.

"No, I'm serious," he said, his ice form starting to melt, "It's really getting…"

Then Wolverine picked up on something new. Something in the air wasn't right. Now it wasn't just burning. It was on the verge of exploding. This couldn't be natural. It was as if someone or something was lighting a match and igniting the air around them. It all seemed to focus on a single area around Xavier. As soon as Wolverine traced it he acted on a whim.

"GET BACK!"

In a split second, Wolverine lunged forth and literally tackled the Professor out of his wheel chair. Just as he did, a reddish halo engulfed the area. It built up quickly over the span of a mere second and before the team could process what was going on, the air literally exploded in a fireball.

A deafening blast sent a shockwave throughout the area, knocking the X-men off their feet. Pietro managed to catch Wanda, who took the brunt end of the shockwave and momentarily stunned. This sudden blast caught everyone in the building off guard. The bewildered UN workers immediately got down, thinking this was some sort of attack.

"Mien Gott! Vhat vas zhat?" exclaimed Kurt.

"I don't know, but I don't think that's the last of it!" said Cyclops, quickly getting into his leadership mode.

While the team recovered, another fiery glow built up around a hanger door and in another deafening bang, a fire blast erupted, leaving a gaping hole in the building. It knocked several workers into unconsciousness and seriously wounded a one of them. Before the dust even settled an intimidating presence entered the facility. It was Russell "Rusty" Collins. And his fire powers seemed to be in overdrive.

"DEATH TO ALL MUTANT TRAITORS!" he yelled, his voice laced with madness.

His whole body was glowing with white hot flames. Everywhere within a two foot radius of his body was boiling hot. Random flames erupted all around him, some with blinding intensity. But what stood out most was the strange green glow in his eyes. It was as if he was in some sort of daze. His angry focus was on Xavier and the X-men. With his sights now locked on them he raised his hands and focused his power.

"X-men! Fan out!" ordered Cyclops.

"That won't help you!" exclaimed Rusty with an ominous grin.

Clenching his fists, the fiery mutant triggered more explosions in the air. He didn't have to shoot anything or even be near it. He just had to focus his power, heat up the air in a certain area, and watch it explode. He could even focus it on multiple areas. As the X-men spread out with Wolverine and Storm protecting Xavier, he triggered several large air bursts. It destroyed walls, windows, and lighting in addition to setting piles of rubble ablaze.

"Whoa! Where did he pick up a trick like that?" exclaimed Marvel Girl.

"Maybe he had some bad Mexican food," commented Angel.

And the X-men weren't the only ones to take note. Wanda, who was dazed from the initial blast, was being rushed towards the nearest exit by Pietro. While he tried to get her out of the line of fire, a number of UN and NATO guards gathered themselves and rose up to respond to this new threat.

"All units engage emergency protocols!" yelled a field captain into his radio, "Take down the freak! Lethal force is authorized! I repeat, lethal force is authorized!"

Dozens of troops and security personnel heeded those commands. Any soldier or officer with a gun or rifle rose up and took aim at the raging mutant. Soon the sound of automatic weapons filled the area. But even hundreds of bullets came flying his way, Rusty didn't even move from his position. He just stood still and laughed, watching as the intense heat surrounding him liquefied the bullets and deflected them harmlessly. It was a terrifying sight, but the soldiers kept firing. All it did was annoy the raging mutant.

"Lethal force? Ha! I'll show you lethal force!" taunted Rusty.

With burning white flames exploding around him, Rusty confidently walked through the hail of gunfire until he was standing in the middle of the area. Then with a forceful gesture, he triggered a fury of air bursts all throughout the structure. He made sure one exploded near everyone that was shooting at him. Within seconds powerful blasts ripped through the area, knocking out and seriously injuring many of the UN troops in the process.

It was an ominous display of power. With every burst Rusty grew more maddened by this feeling. More fires spread throughout the area and soon much of the facility was engulfed in flame. The heat was scorching and Rusty was firing wildly, ready to bring it all down if he had to. But his focus returned to his primary targets. Even in his maddened stat,e he remembered he was on a mission.

"Good heavens! He's out of control!" gasped Storm.

"No kidding," grunted Wolverine, who was a bit burned from the initial blast, "We have to take him out!"

"Wait! We have to get the troops out as well!" said the Professor, "This structure won't hold up under this heat!"

"Leave that to us, Professor!" said Cyclops, who emerged from behind some rubble, "Iceman, you and Storm try to put out the fires! Angel, help Shadowcat and Nightcrawler get the people out of here! Everybody else, do whatever it takes to bring this guy down!"

"Right, and all without getting deep fried in the process! Great plan, Cyclops!" said Rogue dryly.

"Let's just hope he burns himself out!" said Marvel Girl.

The X-men took charge, braving more air bursts from Rusty as they tried to get in closer. Cyclops, Rogue, Marvel Girl, Beast, and Wolverine drew his fire. While he was focused on them, the others rushed to rescue the troops. Storm and Iceman did their best to stem the fires. Iceman hit the burning piles of rubble with his ice blasts while Storm kicked up a quick rain storm. The structure was in disrepair so the fires spread quickly. They couldn't put it out, but they could slow it down. It gave Angel, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler the window they needed to work.

Many of the UN troops were still dazed. Some were even seriously hurt. Angel gathered the significantly wounded in his arms and flew them out through broken windows near the ceiling. Shadowcat ran through walls and debris to attend to large crowds that had gathered in areas where the flames hadn't gotten to. Some were able to slip out, but others got themselves trapped. Using her powers, she made entire groups intangible and led them out through the walls.

"Help us! Get us out of here!

"I know this is going to sound lame, but everybody hold hands and hold on tight!" she ordered, "I'll lead you all out!"

None argued with the young mutant's orders. They did as she asked and followed her out to safety. Those trapped in harder to reach areas were handled by Kurt. He made quick trips, teleporting in and out of the structure and carrying three to four people at once. Many were too panicked to worry about his appearance. But in between trips, he noticed Rusty stepping up his assault. He kept causing more air bursts, destroying everything around him and keeping the others from getting closer.

But even as Rusty's attacks raged, the X-men tried to counter. Cyclops tried to hit him with optic blasts, but the fiery mutant deflected the incoming energy with blast shockwaves. While he was focused on Cyclops, Marvel Girl gathered large clumps of debris and tried to bury him under it. For a moment it looked like it was working, but Rusty just responded by burning even hotter. Every scrap of debris was soon burnt to a crisp and Rusty's confidence was growing.

"Hahahaha! Is that the best you can do?" he taunted, "To think I used to look up to you, X-men!"

"Ah think this guy burned his brain out too," said Rogue, grunting as another heat wave hit her, "How the heck is he doin' this anyways?"

"Worry about that later, Rogue!" said Marvel Girl as she tried to shield them from the blasts, "We have to find a way to stop him!"

"Better find it fast! It doesn't look like this guy's gonna burn himself out!"

Rogue didn't bother trying to get close enough to drain him. She could barely get within ten feet of the guy before the heat became unbearable. She tried to think fast while Rusty was occupied with Cyclops and Marvel Girl. She then noticed an old fire extinguisher on the wall. She couldn't tell if it was too old to work, but it was better than nothing. Acting swiftly, she broke the glass and grabbed the canister. Then with all her strength she heaved it right at the burning mutant.

"Heads up hot head!" she called out.

Rusty was still occupied with Cyclops and Marvel Girl. He barely turned his head to see the canister coming. He tried to react with another air blast, but he wasn't fast enough. The heavy canister came within two feet of his head. Under the intense heat, it exploded in a deafening blast. Rusty then found himself inundated with fire retardant foam. It briefly stopped the raging flames and stunned him.

"Now Rogue! Drain him!" ordered Cyclops.

"Time for a nice nap, fella!" said Rogue as she rushed towards him.

"N-N-NO!" grunted Rusty.

Before Rogue could even get her gloves off, Rusty let out an angry groan and his body exploded in a new round of flames. The burst was so intense the shockwave knocked Rogue back. Thankfully, Wolverine was there to catch her.

"Nice try, Stripes," he grunted, "But I don't think you wanna absorb a guy like that. He's lost it. I know the signs."

"Good advice," groaned Rogue, "But how else are we gonna stop him?"

"Give me a minute. I got an idea!" grunted Wolverine as he protected Rogue from another heat blast.

Rusty continued his assault, triggering more bursts of flames around the X-men. Soon Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Wolverine, Rogue, and Beast were forced on the defensive. Beast was forced to protect Xavier, who was trying to get back into his wheelchair. He was also trying to reach Rusty's mind, but it wasn't easy. Something was wrong.

"Are you having any luck, Charles?" asked Hank as he helped him into his chair.

"Hm…this is strange," said Xavier, trying to ignore the burning heat, "His mind is in disarray. Something has amplified his powers and the process has affected his thoughts."

"Can you still get through?"

"I think so, but I need time!" said the Professor strongly.

Beast tried to wheel him to a safe place. Iceman and Storm came in, trying to cool down a small area so their mentor could work. But Rusty was still going strong. He never lost sight of Xavier and kept attacking with wave after wave of heat blasts.

"Xavier! You're gonna burn for your treachery to homo superior!" he said in a rage.

The X-men continued fought on, trying to hold them back. While this battle was raging, Pietro was trying to rush a dazed Wanda out of the building. She was disoriented, but had regained her composure and gazed angrily at the fiery mutant. She worked too long and hard to have it all come crashing down because of some renegade mutant.

"Wanda, we have to go!" urged Pietro, trying to pull her towards an exit.

"No! I'm not leaving! I'm taking this punk down!" she said in a determined tone.

"Leave him to the X-men! Let them take the heat!"

But Wanda didn't listen to his callous words. Even as he tried to grab her arm and pull her away, she wouldn't leave. Pietro was getting frustrated. If she wouldn't do what was best for her, he would have to take charge.

"Fine!" he said in frustration, "I hate to have to do this, but…"

Pietro was just about to grab Wanda and run off, but before he could Rusty saw the two of them out of the corner of his eye. He still had the X-men on the ropes, but he remembered that they weren't his only targets. Grunting with determination, he turned his focus to the Maximoff twins.

"Oh no you don't!" he proclaimed as he triggered an air blast right between them.

"Augh!" they both exclaimed as they were blown back by the blast.

Wanda was nearly knocked out cold. Pietro was dazed, but still conscious. Soon bewilderment took over. This wasn't part of the plan Cortez told him about.

"Hnn…Rusty? What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Pietro.

"Exactly what I said I would do!" he said ominously, "I'm taking out the obstructions to our cause!"

Rusty then triggered another air blast near a dazed Wanda. When Pietro saw this, his eyes widened with horror.

"NO!" he cried out.

But just as the air blast was about to explode around her, Nightcrawler appeared near her and teleported her out of harms way. The ensuing blast knocked Pietro back again, who tried to come to his sister's aid. He took a more punishing blow this time, getting burned on his chest and arm. But he didn't lose focus. He watched as Wanda now appeared next to Xavier, still in the path of Rusty's onslaught. Everything was completely falling apart. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

While the speedster was trying to make sense of all this, one of the doors behind him was kicked in and Fabian Cortez entered the area. He was in full paramilitary uniform complete with fire-resistant layers, similar to that of a firefighter. He seemed pleased with the sight of Rusty holding his own against the X-men, but it wasn't over yet. He grabbed Pietro and tried to drag him to the door.

"I just knew you would need me to get you out of here," said Cortez.

But despite his injuries, Pietro shook off his assistance.

"Cortez! What the hell is going on? That power amplifying ability of yours is making that kid go crazy!"

"Oh he's not crazy, I assure you. He's doing just as I asked him. He's taking out those that stand in our way."

"That wasn't supposed to include Wanda!" exclaimed Pietro.

"Face the facts, Pietro. Your sister is a liability. You'll never finish what your father started so long as she's involved. It's a necessary sacrifice."

Pietro couldn't believe what he was hearing. He should never have trusted this man. He was just using him and his hatred for Xavier to serve his own ends. He couldn't let that stand. Wanda deserved better.

"No! I won't!" he yelled out.

Then through the pain and wounds, Pietro lunged towards Cortez and slugged him across the face. Even for the combat trained mercenary, it caught him off guard and he fell back. He tried to counter, but Pietro used his super speed to hit him several more times until he was completely knocked out. It drained him even more, leaving him too tired to escape. He collapsed next to Cortez's unconscious body, but he refused to leave without his sister.

Quicksilver's deeds didn't go unnoticed by the X-men. They saw the fight and overheard Pietro's conversation with Cortez. It answered a number of lingering questions, but it didn't provide them with what they really needed and that was a way to stop Rusty. He was still blasting them relentlessly with fire bursts. The only thing keeping them from getting incinerated was Marvel Girl's telekinetic shields.

"Ah should've known Quicksilver was up to this!" groaned Rogue as she tried to fight off heat exhaustion, "This is low even for him!"

"We'll chew him out for it later!" grunted Cyclops as he shot Rusty with more optic blasts, "We have to stop Rusty first!"

"Pietro said something about his powers being amplified! Any chance that will wear off?" wondered Beast.

"I'm trying to determine that!" said Xavier as he kept concentrating through the heat, trying to probe the young mutant's mind, "But I still can't get through! His mind is too focused!"

"Then we'll just have to break it!" growled Wolverine, "And I think I know how!"

The feral mutant then turned to Beast, who was hovering over Wanda with Kurt checking for wounds.

"Hank, how far up do you think you can throw me?" he asked.

"Why on Earth would that be relevant?" asked Beast, not liking where he was going with this.

"Do ya want me to draw you a freakin' diagram or do you wanna take this guy out? I just need to get up over Jeannie's shield! Gravity will do the rest!"

"Are you crazy? You'll get burned to a crisp!" exclaimed Kurt.

"I can take the heat!" said Wolverine confidently, "Now are ya gonna keep stallin' or are we gonna do this?"

Beast could think of at least 25 reasons why this was a bad idea, but that never stopped Wolverine before. He thought first and dealt with the consequences later, trusting his healing factor and his inhuman tolerance for pain. With Rusty showing no signs of settling down, they didn't have many options. With the building coming down around them, they had to end this.

"Very well," said Beast as he left Wanda to Kurt's care, "But for the record, this is outrageously reckless!"

"Don't tell me you're shocked," grinned Wolverine, "Now shut up and launch me!"

Beast got out in front of Wolverine so he was standing right behind Marvel Girl, who was keeping the shields up. Once in position, the former living weapon ran at him at full speed. When he reached Beast, he leapt so his foot landed right in the middle of his large gorilla-like hands. With pin-point timing, Hank launched him up with all his strength.

"Damn it, Wolverine! He's doing it again!" groaned Marvel Girl as she tried to keep the shield up.

"Hey, if it works it works!" said Iceman, trying to sound optimistic.

Wolverine shot up nearly thirty feet into the air, arcing over Marvel Girl's shield and over Rusty's fire blasts. At the top of his leap, he shifted his body so that his adamantium claws were leading the way. Once gravity took over, he was diving head first towards Rusty. The fiery mutant took notice when he saw Wolverine coming towards him, but he didn't even move. He just grinned confidently and prepared to burn him to a crisp.

"Finally, someone with some balls!" said Rusty intently, "I'm gonna enjoy this!"

"So am I, bub!" growled Wolverine.

Rusty fired a searing flare up at Wolverine as he descended towards him. It torched much of his uniform and burned half his body. Searing pain filled his body, but Wolverine tuned it out and roared with determination as he plunged towards him. Rusty didn't expect him to be able to bear it and started stepping back. But it was too late. Wolverine plunged through the fire, nearly burning all the flesh off his body as he got closer. With gravity as his guide, his claws plunged right into the chest of the raging mutant.

Rusty's expression turned from determination to shock. Even in his fiery state, his body was still vulnerable. Through the heat, a cold feeling came over him. It was pain, more than he ever expected. He fell back under the weight of Wolverine's charred body, the fiery fury around him quickly dying off now that he wasn't fueling it. While it was hard to see through the fire, blood seeped out from his wounds. As shock took over, his mind became vulnerable. Professor Xavier took it from there.

"I've reached his mind," he said in a focused tone, "This ordeal ends now."

With a quick telepathic surge, Rusty fell into a state of unconsciousness. The Professor made sure it was painless for him. Given the wounds Wolverine left, it was for the best. Once he was out, the fiery flames around him disappeared. All that remained was a weakened, naked body.

With the threat neutralized, Marvel Girl let out a tired groan and fell back. But Cyclops was there to catch her.

"Easy Jean," he told her, "You can rest now."

Even with Rusty's assault halted, the fires had spread throughout the building. They were too big to put out and had weakened the structure too much. There had no choice but to evacuate.

"This whole place is gonna come down!" exclaimed Rogue, "We gotta get the heck outta here!"

"Leave that to me!" said Iceman boldly.

As parts of the roof started collapsing, Iceman used his powers to create a sturdy ice tunnel from their position to the opening Rusty made when he entered. It would provide them protection and some much needed relief from the heat as they made their way out. Along the way they picked up Wolverine and Rusty. Wolverine was still conscious, but his body was so charred he couldn't move fast enough. Shadowcat broke off from the group to grab them and phase them into the tunnel. She was a bit hesitant though since Wolverine was so charred.

"Ugh! Are you going to be okay, Logan?" she asked anxiously.

"I'll heal! I've had worse!" grunted Wolverine, "Let's just get the hell outta here!"

Swallowing her nausea, Shadowcat grabbed his shoulder and that of the unconscious Rusty. Then with Wolverine's help, she phased them out of harm's way just as debris was falling around them.

While Shadowcat was taking care of Wolverine and Rusty, Nightcrawler rescued Pietro and Cortez. After handing Wanda off to Beast, he teleported next to them. Cortez was still out cold and Pietro was wounded. His expression remained bitter as Nightcrawler grabbed hold of both of them. He already owed his life to the X-men once. It looked as though he was going to owe them again.

"For the record, I still hate you X-men," he said.

"Your welcome, Quicksilver," smirked Nightcrawler.

After teleporting them out, the rest of the building started coming down. The walls buckled, the steel beams shattered, and windows blew out as the support structure failed all around. The west half collapsed first, literally falling in on itself as the flames continued to rage. The other half followed suit, collapsing in a cloud of dust and smoke. The commotion drew the attention of many mutants and UN workers. As ghastly as scene it was, it could have been a whole lot worse.

Having rescued everyone they had to, the X-men could finally breathe a sigh of relief as they settled outside in a clearing with the rest of the UN workers. Professor Xavier needed a minute to collect his thoughts, but he looked around to make sure everyone was okay. Cyclops was still helping Marvel Girl after her strenuous mental exertion. Iceman and Storm were putting out some of the remaining fires. Beast, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler were tending to Wanda, Pietro, and Rusty. Angel and Rogue kept a close eye on Cortez, making sure he didn't try anything. They didn't know who he was, but if he was behind this mess they weren't going to take any chances.

"What do you think his story is?" asked Angel.

"Ah don't know and Ah'm not in a hurry to find out," groaned Rogue.

In addition to Cortez and the Maximoff twins, some of the medical officials on hand tried to tend to Wolverine. His body was still blackened with charred flesh, but his healing factor was already kicking in. The burns hurt like hell, but it was nothing he couldn't endure. He shook off any attempts at treatment.

"Back off," he groaned, "Just get me some pants and some booze and I'll be fine."

"Can we make it through one fight without you pushing the limits of guts and insanity?" groaned Marvel Girl, who was still leaning on Cyclops for support.

"Until it stops working so damn well, it'll have to do."

Marvel Girl rolled her eyes while Cyclops suppressed his laughter. As much as he still resented Wolverine for his attitude and brash nature, he knew how to get the job done. Once again it saved the day, even if it was still a messy outcome at best.

As various UN workers and mutant onlookers swarmed over the area, Professor Xavier wheeled himself up to Wanda and Pietro. Wanda was still out of it, but Pietro remained conscious. His expression was distant as he looked over towards the unconscious Fabian Cortez. He could feel the Professor's critical eye on him. He figured he already knew he was behind this affair.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he said distantly, "He was only supposed to take you out. Wanda wasn't part of the deal."

"That's what happens when you deal with unsavory people, Pietro. You tend to get unsavory results," said Beast as he cleaned up some of his wounds.

"I just wanted to finish what my father started!" he said, wincing in pain, "This isn't how Genosha was supposed to be!"

"Calm down, Pietro. I understand your frustration."

"You don't understand anything!"

"But I do," said the Professor empathically, "This isn't what I wanted either. I never wanted to see human/mutant affairs get this tenuous. Believe me, if I could go back and redo this whole endeavor, I would do so without hesitation. But that is not possible."

Pietro was skeptical of Xavier's words, but there was a powerful sincerity in his eyes. It was a sincerity he could not easily brush off no matter how much he resented him.

"This is the reality of our situation," he went on, "Our best course of action is to look to the future, not dwell on the past. If you continue to push your cause, more people will get caught in the crossfire and that includes Wanda. You may not care what happens to me or my team, but I know how much you love your sister. At least for her sake, let us help so we can move forward."

Pietro looked over at his unconscious sister and then back at Xavier. As much as he hated the X-men, his love for his sister was stronger. The thought of losing to something like this was too much to bear. Even he couldn't run from the truth. What's done is done and this is what they had to deal with. Pietro Maximoff was rarely one to swallow his pride and accept defeat, but for Wanda's sake and their mutant brethren he would do what he had to do.

The speedster didn't say anything else to the Professor. He continued to wince as Beast treated his wounds. But a solemn look from the speedster said enough for the Professor. Even though there was still plenty of bitterness on his part, the Professor cast an understanding smile. Pietro was a complicated young man, much like his father. He could be very arrogant, but he still had a heart. He made quite a mess of things with this latest stunt, but if it helped them gain a new understanding then it was worth it.

* * *

**Later**

Professor Xavier and the X-men continued to help the UN and local mutant population recover from this latest incident. He, Hank, and Ororo talked to some major officials to sooth things over, making sure it didn't get blown out of proportion and turned into an international incident. The rest of the team helped tend to the wounded, clean up the debris, and maintain order. There was still some serious discontent, largely from Pietro's supporters. But they were an ongoing challenge and would be dealt with in due time.

As for Rusty, he was rushed to a medical tent where the claw wounds from Logan were treated. They were pretty serious and required some emergency treatment, but Logan made sure he missed the vital organs. The doctors were confident he would make a full recovery. He would still face punishment for causing so much commotion, but his was sure to be less severe than Fabian Cortez. For his role in planning this elaborate endeavor, the UN took him into custody and put him in a temporary holding cell on one of the military bases. Since Genosha had no laws or courts, it was going to be difficult charging him with a crime. That didn't mean he wouldn't pay for his transgression. Wanda would see to that.

Despite lingering soreness, Wanda didn't stay out for long. Despite orders from doctors to rest, she took charge in re-establishing order. She sent a clear message to those like Rusty that she would not tolerate these kinds of obstructions. If anybody tried something like this again, they would have to deal with her and that was a good enough threat to dissuade even the most ardent rebel.

As she reasserted herself on Genosha, Pietro stayed close. He didn't have much of a choice since Wanda wanted to keep an eye on him. But he made it clear to her he regretted his decision to trust Cortez. She was still plenty mad at him, but seeing him so humbled was helped ease those feelings. By the time the X-men were getting ready to leave, he got a moment alone with her so they could discuss what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Wanda. I really didn't mean for you to get caught up in this," he told her.

"I would say you should've known better, Pietro, but then again when have you ever?" muttered Wanda, still not looking at him as she hid her disgust.

"If you're going to keep chewing me out, at least accept my apology first."

"I do accept it!" said Wanda angrily, "You're my brother, Pietro. I've come to expect this sort of bone-headedness from you. But I don't have time to deal with it at this point! I know you want what father wanted, but this is what we have to work with, okay? I'm going to keep working with Charles Xavier. We're going to try and do it his way and make Genosha a real nation for mutants."

"You still believe that will make things any better for our kind?" said Pietro skeptically.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. This is what I'm doing," she said sternly, "And I need to know right now that you're going to work with me and not against me. It may mean setting that overblown ego of yours aside, but if you don't want to be part of this feel free to leave this island altogether and never come back."

She wasn't giving him much of a choice. Either way it required the speedster to do something he didn't want to do. He watched as Wanda turned towards him, looking him in the eye with a mix of anger and longing. She really did want this and she didn't want to have to shut him out. But it all depended on what he decided.

"So what's it going to be, Pietro? Are you going to stay or not? And please for once stop and think for more than one second before you decide. This is not a decision you can make on impulse."

Pietro was silent for a moment, but he already knew what he wanted to do. Rising up, he let out a distant sigh and gazed at his twin sister with as honest a look as he could muster.

"I'll stay," he told her.

"Glad to hear," said Wanda with a touch of relief, "I'll yell at you more later, but I've got work to do."

"I'm sure," he said dryly, "But that don't expect me to get all friendly with the X-men."

"Believe me, I'm not expecting anything from you, Pietro," said Wanda as she started walking off, "All I want from you is to be someone I can trust. Give me that, and we'll get through this."

It wasn't the most unreasonable thing Wanda could have asked for. It was probably the best Pietro could have asked for under these circumstances. He watched as his sister went on with her duties, working with Xavier to turn Genosha into a new haven for mutants. There was a lot about this plan he didn't like. In the long run he didn't see how this would do justice to the mutant cause. So long as this was the plan his sister was following, he would go along with it.

And who knows? Perhaps this would actually do more to further their father's ultimate plan down the line.

* * *

**Up next: The Ties That Terrorize**


	5. Issue 26: The Ties That Terrorize

**Issue #26  
The Ties That Terrorize**

**

* * *

**_Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men struggle for understanding in a world that hates and fears them. Recently, much of that struggle has revolved around the island nation of Genosha where their nemesis Magneto staged a daring uprising against humanity. The full scale invasion was meant to topple an anti-mutant dictator and turn Genosha from an island of tyranny to a new front in the war against humanity. The X-men managed to thwart him. Now Magneto is in jail and mutant affairs are in a tenuous state as the remnants of the uprising, including Magneto's children Wanda and Pietro, struggle to rebuild and move forward._

_But Genosha isn't the only issue. The mutant hunting sentinels have provided another challenge. After the first sentinel army was destroyed on Genosha, parts and plans were seized by military officials and placed under the care of Worthington Industries. But such powerful weapons have attracted some unsavory figures. Black Tom Cassidy was just one of them and in an elaborate plot using former mercenary turned X-man, Kurt Wagner, he managed to steal the plans._

_So far nobody, including the X-men, has been able to track where the plans have gone. It has already become a source of tension between the X-men and Genosha. With much at stake for humans and mutants alike, Professor Xavier has made tracking the plans a high priority. Their search has just begun and for the moment there are few leads. One, however, has already taken them to the cold steps of Russia._

_

* * *

_**St. Petersburg, Russia – Port**

The waters were choppy around the bustling port for St. Petersburg. Cold winds blew off the waters amidst cloudy skies and icy temperatures. It was early in the morning. The sun wasn't due to rise for another half hour, but there was already plenty of activity. Large hoards of dock workers were already rushing back and forth, trying to coordinate amidst an important new task. A large cargo ship from North America just pulled in and was unloading its cargo. It all seemed innocuous enough, but there was reason to believe there were more sinister activates going on.

Standing watch atop a stack of crates a good 500 feet away, Scott and Logan watched through binoculars as the first round of cargo was unloaded. Flying above them was Warren, who was making passes over the ship using the cloudy skies as cover. Their mission was strictly covert. They were following up on a tip uncovered by Hank in his latest efforts to track the sentinel plans stolen by Black Tom. There was reason to believe that certain factions of the Russian Mob were interested in the technology. It was up to them to make sure it was only a passing interest.

"Explain to me again why we're scopin' out the red mob for sentinel tech?" groaned Logan as he watched the uneventful drudgery on the docks.

"I wish I knew the full story myself, Logan, but Beast says he discovered a potential deal involving high tech robotics at this very port. He didn't give many details. He just says he has a strong suspicion that's good enough for me."

"Call me skeptical, but ain't he been discovering these _deals_ like that for a freakin' month already?"

"More like three weeks," Scott corrected.

"Whatever! But every time we investigate, we don't find jack squat!" said the feral mutant in frustration.

"Just because we don't find it doesn't mean it isn't there," Scott argued.

"Or maybe it ain't there to begin with. Seriously Cyke, you ever stop and think that Hank is losing his touch?"

Scott scoffed and shook his head. It was a ridiculous notion. Hank was the smartest man he knew. He helped teach him, Jean, Bobby, and Warren when they first got to the mansion and his brilliance never led them astray. He was always so astute, picking up on every conceivable detail and leaving nothing to chance. He had no reason to doubt him before and wasn't about to start just because Logan was getting frustrated.

"I don't want to argue about this, Logan. Hank says something's going down here and we're going to look into it. End of story."

"Fine, because we just got all kinds time to waste," said Logan dryly.

"It isn't a waste when it comes to the sentinels! You know as well as I do how dangerous those things are. If Hodge thought he could beat out every major military in the world with them, we can't afford to let Black Tom give someone else a shot!"

"You're still assuming we're on the right track. Are you really gonna tell me that Hank or the Prof ain't ever been wrong?"

"Of course they've been wrong before, but I could count every one of those incidents on one hand. Beast is too careful to completely slip up."

"Now you're assuming he's in the right state of mind to begin with," scoffed Logan, "It doesn't matter how smart you are, if you got a racket going on upstairs you ain't gonna be on the ball."

"What are you talking about?" said Scott, trying to stay focused on the activity below.

"Don't tell me you ain't been keeping up. Ol' Hank has really been off his game lately. He botched some upgrades on the Danger Room and he's been showing up late to meetings. He's not saying way, but I'm guessing it has something to do with how flakey he's been with Ororo lately."

Scott put down his binoculars and turned towards Logan. Now he was more intrigued. As astute as Mr. McCoy often was, he was not immune to the effects of relationships.

"What do you mean? I thought they were fine. Hank says it wasn't a big issue."

"Hank's a smart guy, but he ain't above lying," scoffed Logan, "They're on the rocks for a reason and I don't think he's doin' enough to work it out."

"How would you know?" he said curiously.

"I don't. What makes you think I would?"

"You wouldn't be so sure if you didn't have a clue."

Logan put his binoculars down and cast a scorn on the X-leader. Even though he wasn't with Jean anymore, they still didn't get along. Even when Scott was genuinely curious, he was still a huge prick.

"Don't bother pushing this, Cyke. I ain't gonna tell you because it ain't for me to say."

"You found out and he made you promise not to say anything, didn't he?" Scott quickly surmised.

"If you're looking for more hints you're wasting your time," snarled Logan.

"So he did make you promise," the X-leader affirmed.

"Just drop it already! I don't need your bullshit at this hour!" Logan barked, "Let's just get this pathetic excuse for a stakeout over with so I can get some vodka and…"

But before Logan could finish, the two X-men received a message from Warren through their communicators as he flew overhead.

"_Guys! I think I see something! Someone just unloaded an unusual looking crate near the stern!"_

Scott adjusted his earpiece a bit so he could reply to Warren's message.

"Copy that, Warren. What makes you so sure he's not a dock worker?"

"_Trust me, I'm sure. You'll know it when you see him."_

Scott and Logan exchanged glances. Logan rolled his eyes, still not convinced it was anything major. But he could tell Scott was going to follow up on this. It was his duty as an X-leader and as an overall uptight person. Setting aside his binoculars, he got up from the crate and looked up through the clouds to see Warren signaling them.

"We'll check it out," he told his winged friend, "Keep an eye on the area. We'll call you if we need backup."

"_Affirmative. Good luck, guys!"_

The X-leader moved fast, ready to head in and investigate. Logan followed suit, but his earlier sentiment about this so called mission hadn't changed.

"This doesn't prove me wrong, one-eye," he pointed out.

"Did I say it did?" Scott retorted.

"No, but you were thinking it. Hell, you're probably hoping it. I am too. But I wouldn't get ahead of yourself."

"I'm not. But this is what we have to work with, Logan. I'd rather use it when it's wrong than not use it when it's right."

Scott and Logan proceeded to climb down from the crates and head towards the stern. Warren remained in the clouds, helping guide them to the area by flying over top of it and acting as a waypoint. The two X-men moved cautiously, hiding behind the crates to avoid scrutiny from the workers. They had no way of knowing if they were legitimate or operatives of the Russian Mob. Some of them were heavily armed so it was reasonable to assume that there were some unsavory elements to look out for.

The area Warren led them to had a curious lack of activity. There were no cranes, forklifts, or heavy machinery operating at this area. There weren't even any workers. On a ship this loaded that didn't seem right and that was never a good sign. As they got closer they noticed a lone figure standing near a freshly unloaded crate. How it got unloaded without a crane was somewhat suspicious. But when they got a closer look at the figure, they figured out why.

Warren was right. He was no ordinary dock worker. He was a tall, imposing, muscular man who stood over six and a half feet tall. But his build wasn't his most defining feature. Through the thick Russian coat and hat, Scott and Logan saw that the man had metal skin. It wasn't like armor and it clearly wasn't a mask. It was real metal skin and if the gleam was any indication, it was very tough. Then in a show of raw strength, the two X-men watched as he literally ripped the lock off the crate as if it were made of tin foil. It was impressive and it further heightened their suspicions.

"That must be the muscle," commented Logan.

"Looks like it," affirmed Scott, "Still think Hank is losing his touch?"

"Only one way to find out," growled the feral mutant.

"Logan wait!"

But as usual, Logan ignored Scott's orders and slipped away. Using his stealth and agility, he snuck behind the crate and prepared to approach the imposing figure.

While the X-men were making their move, the imposing figure opened the heavy doors to the crate and took a look inside. His gaze was focused and critical, making sure that everything was in place. This was an important shipment. His bosses in the Russian mob would be very upset of anything was damaged. These products were worth a lot of money and they couldn't afford any losses. That's why they send him to protect them. He was the only one they would entrust such cargo to because they knew nobody could stop him. That's why they called him the Colossus.

"It's all here," he said in his thick Russian accent, "Time to move out."

He closed the crate and was about to lock it up when he heard a distinct feral growl.

"You got three seconds to open this tin can, Ruskie!" said Logan intently.

Colossus looked up to see a menacing figure standing on top of the crate looming over him. He had an intimidating presence to go along with his menacing snarl, but the young Russian was not daunted. His gaze narrowed as he clenched his fists in a powerful gesture.

"And who might you be?" he said stoically.

"Nobody you wanna know, bub!" Logan responded, "Just curious about what your people are bringin' in. Now you gonna step aside or what?"

"Sorry to have to disappoint you, comrade. But I have my orders," he said firmly, "If you wish to see inside this crate, you will have to go through me."

It was just the kind of response Logan was hoping for. Grinning with intent, he drew his claws in a threatening gesture.

"Sounds fair to me!" he growled, "Hrrrrrahhhhhhhh!"

With primal ferocity, Logan attacked the imposing Russian. But rather than avoid his deadly claws, the man they called Colossus just put his arms up and guarded his head as the adamantium appendages sliced through his heavy coat and into his metal skin. But to Logan's surprise, it did not penetrate him. It only scratched him, causing a flash of bright sparks. It showed that whatever metal this guy's skin was made of, it was right up there with adamantium in terms of toughness. But this didn't deter Logan. As soon as he landed, he nimbly swung around and went in for another slash. Only this time, Colossus was ready for him. He grabbed his wrist before he made contact and with minimal effort, he swung the Canadian mutant around and threw him against a stack of metal scrap.

Logan was only momentarily stunned. His metal bones absorbed most of the shock, but not without some internal injuries. He could feel some of his organs bruise from the impact. This kid was a lot stronger than he thought. He was every bit as tough as that metal skin of his hinted at. But he remained undaunted. Still growling with intent, Logan pushed through the pain and prepared another assault.

"Hrrrr! That the way you wanna play it, tin man?"

"I must warn you I know how to defend myself. I was trained by some of the best fighters Spetnaz has to offer."

"I don't mind a challenge!" snarled Logan.

Colossus remained undaunted and prepared for another attack. But just as Logan began charging the young Russian, a bright red optic blast shot out between them and stopped the assault.

"That's enough, Logan! Stand down!" said Scott firmly, keeping his hand on his visor.

"Back off, Cyke! This guy's hiding something!" growled Logan, "He's a thug from the mob! I know it!"

"Not to question you're astute judgment, but you mind backing it up before you start a fight?" shot the X-leader, "We're on a dock full of thugs in case you've forgotten. The last thing we want is a mob war."

Logan shot Scott a nasty look, but Scott ignored him as he approached the imposing Russian peacefully. As he did Warren came flying in and landed next to Logan. He ended up having to hold the feral mutant back from attempting another assault.

"Jeez Logan, I know it's early! But let's make sure we're picking the right battles before we fight," said the winged mutant.

"In my experience, that's never an issue when it comes to the Russian mob," growled Logan, "There's always someone that deserves mauling!"

"Well before you tear into them, let's at least double check," coaxed Warren.

Logan growled in discontent. Scott and Warren were good X-men, but they had no idea what the Russian mob was like. There was no such thing as diplomacy to these people. He knew from personal experience. It was one of his few clear memories that stuck out. But that was a different story.

While Warren held Logan back, Scott addressed the Russian Colossus with a peaceful gesture. He was suspicious just like Logan, but he didn't get the sense that this guy was just some thug. He carried himself in a very different way. With the strength he just showed, he could have easily pummeled Logan with his bear hands. But he didn't. He used only defensive tactics. That alone spoke volumes. He was also a mutant just like him. If he knew something, they had to be sure it was what they were looking for.

"Please forgive Logan's brash attitude. He's not one for friendly introductions," said Scott, earning him a look from Logan, "We're just looking for information. We…"

"I know who you are," said Colossus in his thick accent, "You're the X-men. I would recognize that visor and those wings anywhere."

"Good. Then you know we're not looking to start trouble," reasoned the X-leader, "First off, can you tell us your name?"

The Russian hesitated to respond. He knew the X-men and he respected them. Since the Genosha incident their exploits were well-known in Russia as they were to the rest of the world. To him and many mutants like him, they were heroes. He couldn't see his superiors in the mob being too thrilled with getting them involved. But if the X-men were here that could mean something much more serious was at hand. If he could help, he would give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Piotr Rasputin," he said, "But my comrades call me, Colossus."

"I can see why," said Scott with a half-grin, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully, you can help us."

"You should know my superiors might not appreciate that," warned Piotr, "Part of what your ill-mannered friend said was right. I am here on behalf of the Omega family, a very dangerous group of criminals if ever there was one."

When Logan heard this he tensed, forcing Warren to hold him back once again.

'_The Omega family? He better not mean Omega as in…no, it can't be! That asshole is dead! It has to be a coincidence! It damn well better be!' _

Despite Logan's burning suspicion he stayed silent and let Scott continue. There was no use going down that road again. They had enough problems to worry about.

"I understand completely. And I assure you we're not out to get caught up with them…yet. But we recently received a tip that elements of the Red mob were involved with sentinel tech. I'm sure you remember the sentinels."

Piotr's stoic gaze narrowed. Like many mutants, he saw images of those menacing monstrosities attacking mutants on news feeds. They were a serious issue for people like him and not just because he was a mutant.

"Yes, I know of the sentinels. But I assure you, I am aware of no plot in the Red Mob to acquire such technology."

"You mean there's no plot with the people you work for or no plot in general?" Scott probed.

"If there was, I would know. The people I work with would most certainly catch wind of it. And I would most likely not be standing here if there were such a plot. My loyalties are strong, but as a mutant I have my limits."

Scott studied this man for a moment. It was hard to read his metal face. He could tell that this was someone who had been hardened in more ways than one. He surmised he must have gotten solid training. At the same time, he saw someone who was honest and forthcoming. For anybody in the mafia, that was rare and that added to his credibility in Scott's eyes. Between this and his gut instincts, Scott was convinced of his words.

"I believe you," said the X-leader, "But as someone already involved with them, could you tell us if it's a possibility? Might certain, particularly nasty people be interested in acquiring this technology?"

"I wouldn't at all be surprised," said Piotr, "But I can tell you with certainty that at this time there is no such interests."

"Yeah, I'm sure they pay guys like you to tell the truth," said Logan dryly.

"I thought I told you to back off, Logan!" said Scott firmly.

"If he's so sure why don't you have him open the damn crate? If he's got nothing to hide why the hell not?"

It seemed like a reasonable judgment, something that was rare coming from Logan. Scott looked at him and then back at Piotr. As certain as he was that this man was telling the truth, it couldn't hurt to be completely certain.

"Piotr, if you wouldn't mind?" said Scott.

"What assurances do I have that you won't intrude?" said Piotr cautiously.

"None," said the X-leader, "But you have my word as an X-man that we won't cause you any trouble. The last thing we want to do start an unnecessary conflict."

Piotr studied the X-leader. He was poised, sincere, and assertive. It was the kind of character that would not go back on a promise. Piotr dealt with enough unscrupulous individuals to know when someone was leading him on. And he saw nothing from this man or his winged friend that they were deceiving him. Logan, he wasn't sure about. But if it would help the X-men, he would do what was necessary.

"Very well," he said, "I will show you."

Scott, Warren, and Logan gathered near the front of the crate. They watched as Piotr unlocked it and opened the heavy doors again. The imposing Russian stepped aside so they could get a close look at this valuable cargo. When they saw it, the three X-men were both surprised and humored.

"Well I'll be," said Scott with a half-grin.

"Flat screen TVs?" exclaimed Logan.

"Whoa…not just any flat screens!" said Warren as he walked up to one of the units, "These are super high def, advanced projection, ultra-thin, stereo enhanced X-LEDs! They're not even supposed to hit the shelves until next year!"

"Since when did you become an expert on high end TVs?" asked Scott.

"You think those walls of DVDs in my room are just for show?" said the winged mutant as he continued look intently over the black market merchandise.

"Your sentiment is shared by many," said Piotr, "You would be surprised how much people are willing to pay for new electronics. That's why the mob send people like me to protect the shipments."

Logan groaned in frustration while Scott shook his head in exasperation. There was clearly no sentinel gear here. They nearly sparked a messy confrontation over something as menial as stolen TVs. This tip was officially a bust. The sentinel gear was out there. Black Tom was not going to just sit on this extremely valuable information. Someone was going to get their hands on it. If certain mob elements were involved in sentinel tech, it wasn't here.

"Guess it's official now," muttered Logan, "This was a fine waste of time."

"Fine, I'll say it. I'm beginning to think you're right about Hank. He might really be losing his touch," sighed Scott.

"Normally I wouldn't hesitate to say _I told you so_, but I'm too pissed off to gloat."

With nothing else to investigate, Scott was ready to call this mission complete. He turned back towards Piotr and addressed him.

"Sorry for the intrusion. Thanks for your help, Piotr," said the X-leader, "The X-men appreciate your assistance."

"Happy to help, comrade," said Piotr with a smile, "My little sister will be quite thrilled to know that I met you. She's a mutant too, you know."

"Well if you or her need anything else in the future or if you come across any more information about the sentinels, please let us know," said Scott.

The X-leader reached into his coat and pulled out a small business card. Whenever they went on missions, he always made sure to have some on hand. As the Professor once told him, it never hurt to look out for new allies. They needed as many as they could get in their struggle.

"You can reach us at this number," said Scott as he pointed it out on the card, "If you want we can even schedule you to meet with the team."

"Thank you, but I'm not sure I would be a good fit," said Piotr as he took the card, "I can't imagine an errand boy for the mob being an appropriate addition."

"The Xavier Institute is open to all mutants," assured Scott, "Professor Xavier doesn't judge people on their past. It's character that mattes."

"And it doesn't look like you need to worry too much about that," commented Warren, "Hell, look at Logan. He fits in just fine with us."

That earned him an angry look from Logan and another grin from Piotr. With Warren and Scott's encouragement, he put the card in his pocket. Perhaps it would come in handy in the future. There wasn't much good he could do in a place like the mob. Unfortunately, circumstances tied him to them. Hopefully it wouldn't always be that way.

"I'll be keeping that in mind," said Piotr, "I am somewhat _stuck_ as you say it in my current situation. But I may take you up on such an offer one day."

"I hope you do," said Scott with a friendly nod.

The X-leader then gestured towards Logan and Warren. Their work here was done.

"Come on, guys. We better get back to the institute," he said.

Logan started following him, but Warren stayed behind briefly. There was one important loose end he needed to resolve.

"Hold up guys!" said Warren as he approached Piotr, "Um…I don't know how much pull you have here, but if I write you a check could you maybe front me one of these?"

"Now Warren!" barked Logan in a tone with no room for argument.

"Oh come on! You have any idea how long I'll have to wait for one of these?"

"You're an X-man. You'll manage," said Scott, "Now say goodbye and hurry up!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" groaned the winged mutant.

But as Warren ran to catch up with his fellow X-men, he turned back towards Piotr and mouthed "call me." Piotr tried not to laugh. As heroic as the X-men were, they were definitely still human. There was something comforting about that. Maybe one day he would share in such heroism. But for now, he was stuck doing the mob's dirty work. He didn't like it, but he didn't have a choice. His family was depending on him. But now he had something else to look out for. If someone in Russia was trying to acquire sentinel technology, he was going to look out for it. He wasn't about to let those monstrosities be unleashed on his homeland.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Hank's Room**

Hank McCoy was in the midst of another restless night. He had just gotten a call from Scott. That tip he uncovered in Russia turned out to be another dead end. This marked the third time in a row he failed to track the stolen sentinel plans. It was a given that these sorts of investigations were hit or miss, but he was so certain he found something this time. After he retraced his steps he realized the mistake he made. So much talk of _high-tech accessories_ he uncovered could just as easily mean new flat screen TVs as well as sentinel components. He would have figured it out if he had checked his facts, but his mind just wasn't in the right place.

That seemed to be his Achilles heel lately. Usually he was so focused, able to decipher any intellectual challenge with the necessary vigor and fortitude. But his focus had taken a serious hit recently. It had nothing to do with his mental aptitude or his intelligence. He could still do the New York Times crossword puzzle in under an hour. It had everything to do with his increasingly complicated personal life.

Gazing over a picture of them he kept near his desk, he stretched his gorilla-like limbs and sighed.

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I doing this to myself? And a second time no less! I thought my animal instincts were hard to deal with. But this…I would rather deal with the instincts of a million ravenous wolves than the constant turmoil of relationships.'_

He solemnly turned away from the picture. Officially, he and Ororo were still dating. But lately, they were drifting apart. It all centered around a woman he met online and had been conversing with for months now. The woman who called herself Tessa drew his attention and kept it despite his efforts to stay focused on Ororo. It got to the point where he started to feel a kinship with Tessa that was almost as deep as the one he felt with his girlfriend. And that's where the conflict stemmed from.

Tessa was a different kind of woman. She wasn't as affectionate or passionate as Ororo, but she was friendly and understanding. She also had a brilliant intellect that routinely tested his wits in new ways. He could talk to her about things he could never talk to Ororo about. She could relate to him in a way Ororo never could. It was difficult to contemplate, but Hank was seriously thinking whether he and Ororo could continue like this. If he couldn't keep his attention away from Tessa, then it wouldn't be fair to Ororo.

He wasn't sure what the logical path entailed. He had been in his room for what felt like days now, carrying out his sleuthing for the sentinel plans while talking to Tessa on this and other issues. Her latest message was quite telling.

"_I don't mean to be a strain on your personal life, Hank. But you need to be honest here. Do you feel something for me? If you do, can you reconcile that with Ororo?"_

Hank wasn't sure how to respond. He was hanging from the ceiling, holding his laptop upside-down. It was an awkward position for anyone without ape-like reflexes, but it helped him think. Honesty was not easy for him. It wasn't easy for Ororo either. They had been together for a while now and there were a number of issues they hadn't touched on yet. They were small, but important. At this point it wasn't certain if they would help their relationship at this point. But he had to do something.

Before he could respond to Tessa's message, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He already had a pretty good idea of who it was so he sighed and answered.

"It's open, Ororo," he called out.

The door opened and Ororo stepped in, carrying a tray of food with her.

"Still at it, I see," she said in a flat tone.

"Indeed," sighed Hank, "Apparently the tip from Russia I uncovered was dubiously flawed. I'm trying to make up for it with further inquiries."

"Well I brought you a snack," she said, setting the tray down near his bed, "Even a brilliant mind like yours needs nourishment."

"Thank you, my dear. You're kindness never ceases to amaze me," he said with an affectionate smile.

Ororo smiled back. Just because things had been distant between them didn't mean there wasn't any love between them. Those feelings were still there. They were just competing with a myriad of other complications, many of which they hadn't confronted.

"I hope you'll consider taking a break," she said, "It feels like it's been a while since we had some quality time together."

"I know it has," said Hank as he leapt down from his perch, "But I promise I'll make it up to you. I do apologize for being so distracted lately, but a number of important matters have come up. And needless to say, I've been struggling to deal with them."

"Since when do you struggle with an intellectual challenge?" questioned Ororo.

"It's not that kind of challenge," he said distantly as he caressed her face in an affectionate manner.

Ororo savored his warm touch. But she could tell there was a subtext to his tone and she knew what it entailed.

"I see," she said, turning away briefly, "Look, I'm sorry if I've been pushy lately. If there's something going on that you're not ready to talk about…"

"Don't apologize, my dear. That's the last thing you should be doing," said Hank, "This burden is on my shoulders and it's time we discuss it. You know as well as I do there are certain _conversations_ we've been putting off."

"Yes, and I don't see either of us trying very hard to have them," said Ororo, shifting uncomfortably.

"I believe that may be part of the problem. It's high time we get them out of the way. We've learned so much about each other. You know the name of the street I grew up and I know the name of your mother. It's only reasonable we be able to go a little further, is it not?"

It was hard to disagree. Hank McCoy was nothing if not a reasonable man. There were a number of things Ororo wanted to get off her chest. She remembered on their first date how they balked at discussing certain personal issues. They were long overdue to get these matters out in the open. But there was a touch of fear on her part. Whatever they revealed may have grave implications for their relationship.

Concerns aside, Hank was determined. They had to do this. But just as he was about to go further, he heard a beeping sound on his laptop. Tessa had just sent him another message. It reminded him that Ororo wasn't the only one to consider in his affairs. Unfortunately, Ororo heard it too and knew what it entailed.

"Let me guess, we'll discuss them later?" surmised the African woman.

"Not later…soon," said Hank, maintaining his composure, "Just let me finish a few more things."

"Exactly how much does _a few more _entail?"

"As few as possible, I assure you. We'll get together in the morning and spend the day resolving this. I promise."

Ororo was skeptical. But Hank had that determined look in his eye. It was the look he only got when he was absolutely certain about something. She remembered it the day he first asked her out on a date. She hadn't seen it much since, but she was glad to see it again now.

"Say it again," she said, now looking him in the eye with her alluring gaze.

"I promise, Ororo," said Hank strongly, "You have my word."

"Okay, but you know I'll hold you to it," she said, managing a slight smile.

"I would expect nothing less."

He pulled her into a deep kiss to reinforce his point. Ororo graciously accepted his gesture. Distance aside, affection was one issue they didn't have to deal with. His touch still felt as good as it did since they got together. She hoped to keep this feeling. With any luck, they would have their chance.

Once they parted, Ororo hugged him one more time before making her leave. Hank smiled at the feeling and watched until she was gone. Looking back at his laptop, he saw a new message from Tessa. He laid back on his bed and prepared for what was sure to be a long and challenging night. First he had to make sure he was doing the right thing with Tessa. Then he had to make sure he did the right thing for him and Ororo.

* * *

**Westchester Apartment Complex – Lorna's Room**

It was late at night and Bobby Drake found himself tossing in bed. He was half-asleep, but alert enough to realize something was amiss. He seemed to remember falling asleep with a beautiful naked woman in his arms. Unlike so many other nights in his teenage years, he knew it wasn't a dream. After working tirelessly to finish up his class work back at the institute, he called up his girlfriend and proposed a nice quiet night together. It didn't take much to convince her. Within an hour he arrived at the new apartment she was staying at with her mom. From there they spent some quality time together, helping each other deal with the stress they had both endured lately.

That time eventually led them into the bedroom where things got really heated. It all seemed like a blur now, but Bobby fondly remembered every detail. They threw their arms around each other, stumble out of their clothes, and made love on her bed. It was one of the reasons why he was so tired. He thought his lover was equally spent, but when he felt an empty bed he got concerned.

"Hnn…Lorna?" said Bobby through his drowsiness.

Rising up from the bed, the young X-man rubbed his eyes and looked around the darkened room. He found Lorna casually sitting on her windowsill looking out into the night sky with a blanked tightly draped over her naked body.

"Lorna? Is everything okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine," she said, not diverting her gaze from the window, "Did I wake you?"

"No, but it's a lot easier to sleep with a beautiful woman in your arms," he said, yawning tiredly.

Lorna blushed at his words. After stretching his limbs a bit, he grabbed another blanket she had folded over her chair and wrapped it around his waist. If she was going to be modest about her nudity he might as well return the favor. Sensing a touch of restlessness in her, he walked up and slipped his arms around her. The young woman affectionately purred at his gesture and leaned back into his warmth.

"You have that look in your eyes again. Something bothering you?" asked Bobby.

"No…just thinking," she said distantly.

"About what? Or is it another touchy issue?"

"Actually, for once it's something a lot less tragic," she said with a reassuring smile, "It's about Wanda and Pietro."

"Oh…no wonder you're wide awake," joked Bobby.

Lorna laughed and sank deeper into his embrace. He still had a look of concern. The Maximoff twins may be tenuous allies at the moment, but they had a history with the X-men that was hardly pleasant.

"You're not worried they'll come for you again, are you?" asked Bobby.

"Of course not. I'm pretty sure they learned their lesson last time," she replied, "Plus, I know you and the X-men won't let that happen. I'm sure they know it too."

"They better," said Bobby, doing his best Wolverine impression.

"But abduction issues aside, I've been keeping up with the whole Genosha affair. I've seen how Wanda and Pietro are working with the Professor and the rest of the world for that matter. And I can't help but wonder if they've changed."

"Changed? Those two?" said Bobby skeptically, "I don't know, Lorna. I've fought them for years. I can't see them renouncing their ways and singing peace songs on youtube."

"I'm not saying it's that drastic. But I definitely sense a difference. The one moment I keep thinking back to is when Pietro got hurt on Genosha. Up until then Wanda seemed so focused and steadfast. She never thought too much about what we were doing, but when she saw Pietro go down it was like someone slapped her back to reality. I think it was then when she realized just how wrong it was."

Bobby was tempted to make another sarcastic comment. He had plenty when it came to the Maximoff twins. But sensing this was a serious issue for Lorna, he kept silent.

"I keep wondering if maybe Wanda knew in her heart that Magneto's plan was wrong, but just didn't say it. Or maybe she believed in him wholeheartedly and changed only when she saw what happened to Pietro. Either way, I think there may be some good in her. I think it's in Pietro as well. He's just more stubborn in realizing it."

"That's putting it lightly," quipped Bobby.

"And maybe I'm biased because they're family, but I honestly believe it's there. They just need the right influences to bring it out."

"And you think you can be that influence?"

"I don't know yet. But is it so wrong for me to hope?"

Bobby hesitated to answer. The idea of Magneto or the Maximoff twins changing their human-hating ways seemed alien to him. But even he admitted they made strides lately. He wasn't sure how much of it was because Magneto was in jail or whether it was just due to the Professor's influence, but it wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility.

Lorna thought harder about it as she gazed out into the night sky. After meeting her estranged family face-to-face, she had a lot of conflicting emotions. But after making it through the Genosha uprising, she saw sides of them that made her wonder. Wanda seemed the most understanding even if she willingly ignored things she knew were wrong. Pietro was stubborn and rebellious, but not nearly as devious as his father. Even Magneto himself showed some level of compassion. He was willing to help her and her human mother because she was his daughter. That was enough to make her believe.

"What do you think? Am I being totally naïve?" asked Lorna.

"It's never naïve to be hopeful," said Bobby as he hugged her closer, "Without hope the world would have gone crazy a long time ago."

"But you don't believe, do you? You don't think people like Magneto can change," she stated, able to surmise his position from his expression alone.

"Maybe I'm a little bias as well since Magneto's tried to kill the X-men any number of times. But Wanda and Pietro…I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Based on what I've seen in them, I think they just need someone to show them there's a better way," said Lorna, "The X-men are helping, but I feel as though I should be helping as well. They are still family."

"Since your mother's doing better, you may have a chance," said Bobby with a hopeful grin, "Maybe you can even tag along with us on our next trip."

"We'll see. I really do want to talk to them again sibling to sibling."

"And under a non world-threatening setting, I assume."

"Yeah, that too," laughed Lorna.

She shifted her body slightly so she was now gazing directly into the eyes of her lover. Bobby smiled back at her as he affectionately cupped her chin. He was still obviously tired, but not enough to keep him from showing his affection for her.

"Have I said how much I loved you tonight?" she said softly.

"I seem to recall you moaning it repeatedly a few hours ago," said Bobby coyly.

"Well I think it's worth repeating," she grinned, "I really do love you. You must love me too to listen to me go on about this in the middle of the night."

"What can I say? You humble me. Girls brave enough to have hope in people like Magneto will do that to a guy."

"Good to know," she said warmly, "Let's hope that's enough. You can pick your battles, but you can't pick your family."

"Sad but true. Wanda and Pietro don't know how lucky they are to have you as a sister. If anybody can help them reject their inner Magneto, it's you."

Bobby's clever yet kind words earned him a deep kiss from Lorna. He may not be the most articulate man in the world, but he knew how to win a girl's heart. In the soft moonlight they kissed, sharing a powerful moment together. Lorna dealt with a lot of issues for someone her age. She was a teenage girl struggling with mutant powers, a sick mother, and a family of mutant supremacists. But for her to still have hope in them, even after nearly tearing it apart, it spoke volumes for her strength.

But even as he kissed her passionately and held her in his arms, Bobby couldn't help but worry. If she got more involved with her family she may very well be able to bring them to the good side. On the other hand, the opposite could be possible as well. She could end up being swayed to their side. It was all the more reason for him to be careful as the relationship between her and her new family unfolded.

* * *

**Xavier Institute Backyard – The Next Morning**

It was a beautiful, cloudless morning over Westchester and a number of students were taking full advantage of it. Instead of eating breakfast and catching up on their assignments inside, a few chose to relax outside near the pool. Among them were Kitty and Rogue, who were lounging on a couple of chairs soaking up the sun. Kitty was going over a couple of reading assignments and Rogue was supposed to be doing the same, but she found herself lazing about and musing over her lingering relationship issues.

It had been weeks since she and Scott broke up and she was still feeling the effects. At first she questioned whether or not she did the right thing. It still wasn't easy. They hadn't gotten to the point where they could stand alone in the same room together without it being awkward, but it was steadily getting better. Being friends with someone after having dated them was a challenge, but she still had a special place for Scott. He was the one who reached out to her when her powers manifested and he helped her grow with the X-men. Moving on wasn't easy, but it was best for the both of them.

Kitty sure had plenty to say about it. Even though Rogue snapped at her a number of times when she and Scott were struggling, she didn't hold it against her. In fact, she was a nice person to talk to about these sorts of issues. Now that her relationship was over, she could put it into perspective. Kitty helped with that in her own unique way.

"So lesson number one for future relationships: take it slow," proclaimed Kitty as she casually flipped through the pages of her workbook, "It seems to me you got as burned out as Scott at one point."

"Ah just explained to you all the reasons why Ah think Scott and Ah didn't work out and that's what you come up with?" said Rogue.

"What? It's simple, logical, and poignant," shrugged Kitty, "You don't need to go into all the details about how you and Scott were so caught up in each other you lost control of everything. That's almost as hard to follow as one of Beast's physics lectures."

"Ah would argue relationships are just as complicated," said Rogue.

"I'm not denying that. But relatively speaking, complex situations can have simple solutions. You and Scott went too fast. Everything else seemed to stem from that. Why not just leave it at that?"

Rogue groaned and rolled her eyes. Why did she insist on talking about this with Kitty Pyrde? Then she remembered she was the only other girl besides Jean who was close to her age. And she wasn't ready to confront Jean yet. She was still bitter at the role she played in causing tension between her and Scott. Miss Munroe had her own relationship issues and probably wasn't the best to consult with something like this. And for her quirks, Kitty did make some good points.

She was right in a sense. A lot of problems between her and Scott stemmed from her moving too fast with him. It wasn't intentional. She couldn't help herself because she wasn't sure whether or not she would be able to touch much longer. Beast repeatedly warned her that the inhibitor collar may lose its effectiveness. That gave making the best of her ability to touch all the more important. It wasn't the sole reason why things between them unfolded as they did, but it played a significant part.

"I'm still gonna miss it," sighed Rogue, "Even though things didn't work out between us, Scott was a dang good boyfriend."

"I'm sure he was," said Kitty, "He comes off as a bit of a stiff, but he's got his share of nice qualities. And he is an attractive specimen. Can't forget about that!"

"That he is," said Rogue, smiling to herself, "Then there's the sex. That's something Ah'm definitely gonna miss."

"Yeah, you've made no secret of that," said Kitty, blushing a bit, "Maybe you could still be friends with benefits?"

"You know Ah actually brought that up once, but Scott bein' the gent he is ain't into that," sighed Rogue, "He's a good lover, but he saves it for the girls that are special to him."

"That alone may set him above ninety percent of the men on this planet!"

"Ah wouldn't put it past him. But as great a guy as Scott is, he just ain't the one for me."

"Yeah, not much you can do about that," sighed Kitty, "Ever wonder what kind of guy would be _the one_ for you?"

"Not really," shrugged Rogue as she lay back in her chair and rested her eyes a bit, "Ah never was a believer in the whole _one true love_ concept."

"Is that supposed to surprise me?" quipped Kitty, "But seriously, who would be your ideal guy? Just because one relationship didn't work out doesn't mean you shouldn't stop searching."

It was a valid point. Rogue hadn't given it much thought since she broke up with Scott. She didn't give it much thought before she joined the X-men. Growing up isolated in Mississippi, it seemed useless to even contemplate. But after having experienced a real relationship, she proved she could be intimate with someone. Even if she didn't believe in _the one_ like Kitty, that didn't mean future relationships were out of the question.

"Ah honestly don't know. Ah've never given it much thought. Guess Ah'll have to think about it now that Ah've gone through the motions of being close to someone," mused Rogue, "What about you? Are there any particular guys out there that would make you weak in the knees?"

"If there are, none of them went to my old school. That's for sure," said Kitty, "To be perfectly honest I think I turned a lot of guys off. My uncle taught me to be tough and not a lot of guys are willing to get close to a girl who can kick their ass."

"Sounds like the guys at your school were a bunch of pussies," commented Rogue.

"That may be true because none of them really caught my interest. I always figured I would fall for a guy who was as big and strong as I always tried to be…someone who when people saw would know right off the bat that he's a man you don't want to mess with."

"Sounds like you would be into those crazy professional wrestlers or those wannabe thugs who act like they're all cool and stuff," commented Rogue.

"Trust me, the last thing I want is a bad boy," Kitty replied as she continued to image her ideal man, "He would be strong and tough, but I would also want him to be kind and gentle. Kind of like a big guy with a big heart who when he holds you in his arms, it's like being surrounded a shroud of manly protection."

Rogue looked at her fellow X-woman strangely. She was talking in a dreamy tone that almost sounded delusional. She even had this mysterious smile on her face as if she was picturing him right now. It was almost funny, but to her it was serious.

"Sounds like you'd have better luck lookin' for a unicorn," commented Rogue.

"Oh you can't tell me you wouldn't be into a guy like that!" said Kitty.

"Ah can't say I wouldn't mind, but realistically speakin' Ah'd be happy with someone who I don't get tired of bein' around."

"And you criticize me for being overly simplistic," she chided, "But just because my dream guy doesn't sound realistic, it doesn't mean he isn't out there."

"Well feel free to keep an eye out for him. For now, Ah'm content to just be single for a while and avoid the hassle of a relationship."

"Famous last words for those who become touched by true love," said Kitty in an overly dramatic tone.

"Ah spare me the clichés," scoffed Rogue with a half grin, "It ain't like some guy's just gonna up and come along in our line of work. Being in the X-men doesn't leave much room for a social life."

"Hey, you never know, Rogue," shrugged Kitty with a touch of optimism, "Stranger things have happened…especially in a school full of mutants."

The two girls shared a round of laughter. Rogue was definitely coming around. It was nice to see her laughing and making witty comments again. Kitty was glad to see she was getting over the breakup. She may not be one for classic romance, but she got the sense she was open to the idea. Maybe one day her ideal man would come along. He may not be anything like the guy she pictured, but if any future lover was going to handle Rogue he was going to have to be quite a character.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Classroom**

Ororo Munroe yawned tiredly as she prepared her materials for her lecture today. She tried to get as much sleep as she could last night, but after her conversation with Hank she was restless. Later today they were supposed to get together and have a long overdue talk about the rift that had grown between them. She spent much of the night tossing and turning, musing over what they would discuss. On one hand she was eager to get these matters out in the open. On the other she was worried about what it might mean for them.

She couldn't be certain, but she had her suspicions that something was distracting him. Logan once remarked how there were only so many reasons a man would be glued to his laptop for so long. It was meant to be a dirty joke, but that didn't mean there wasn't some merit to it. She long suspected it was because she couldn't provide the intellectual challenge that his research could. Hank was a man driven by a desire for knowledge and once he learned enough about her that drive led him to another challenge.

Then there was the disturbing possibility that he met someone else. She noticed that the way Hank was behaving on his computer was not unlike the way Bobby behaved when began his online relationship with Lorna. She like everyone else saw how serious that and if that was the case then she and Hank were in serious trouble. But she tried not to consider that possibility. Hank was too sweet a man to cheat on her. But despite his ape-like appearance, he was still a man with human weaknesses. And he wasn't the only one.

Even though she shared many parts of her life with Hank, there were a few matters she hadn't touched on. He knew she was a thief in Africa, had spent time in jail, and lost her parents in an earthquake. But there were other areas she never touched on, namely in the personal arena. Neither one of them talked about their past relationships. She sensed it was a sore subject for Hank and it was for her as well, but they couldn't avoid it forever. She saw what that did to Jean and Logan, who had a similar problem that contributed to their breakup. She didn't want that to happen to her and Hank.

As she organized her notes for her lecture, her eyes fell upon a picture of her and Hank that she kept on her desk. It was an image of them walking down the beaches of Genosha together after Magneto's uprising. They looked so happy. She remembered how later that night she spent a passionate night in his room. It was a good memory and she wanted to have many more with him.

'_Oh Hank, I hope we can get through this. It shouldn't be this difficult. You love me and I love you. Why must there be so many complications?'_

Her expression grew solemn as she diverted her gaze from the picture and focused her attention on her notes. Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, and Jean were due for class in a half hour. Scott and Warren were going to join in later once they were debriefed by the Professor. It was sure to be a long day, but the sooner she got through it the sooner she and Hank could move on together.

As she sifted through her notes, her cell phone started ringing. Without diverting too much attention from her duties, she reached into her bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Bonjour, cherè. It's been a while."_

Ororo expression froze with shock. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the very last voice she expected to hear.

"Remy? Is…is it really you?"

"_De one and only. I wish Remy could give you time to get over dis sudden call, but I need your help. Remy's got no one else to turn to."_

This was the last thing Ororo needed. A part of her past that she had not divulged to Hank or anyone for that matter had come back to haunt her. But she could tell that the voice on the other end was desperate. It also was coming from someone important to her in many ways. These were pleas she could not ignore.

"What's going on, Remy? Tell me everything."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Cerebro Chamber**

Professor Charles Xavier had an uncanny talent for staying calm. Even when situations appeared hopeless, he would stand strong. It was part of the identity of the X-men. It extended to the very core of his personal philosophy. But even he wasn't immune to frustration at times, especially when it involved matters as serious as the sentinels.

Since Scott, Logan, and Warren returned from Russia he had been following up on other leads in hopes of locating the stolen sentinel plans. He was deeply concerned that somewhere down the line, Black Tom would sell them to someone like Cameron Hodge with an agenda of destruction. There were a growing number of radical anti-mutant groups out there who would love to get their hands on this kind of technology. There were even certain mutant groups out there that would love to have an edge over the rest of humanity. It was his job to make sure neither side got a hold of them.

Black Tom proved a difficult man to track. Not long after the incident at Worthington Industries, he went completely silent. Since then he and Hank had been working tirelessly to track his whereabouts and find out if he sold the plans to anybody. Kurt tried to help as well, providing insight into the shady mercenary underworld he grew up in. Scott and Jean were present as well, watching anxiously as the Professor scanned countless minds.

"Any luck, Herr Professor?" asked Kurt as he hovered over the controls.

"None so far," replied the Professor, "These mercenaries you speak of, the Hand, they clearly possess the resources to utilize the sentinels. They even have good reason to seek them. But I can find no indication that they have them."

"Are you certain? I remember clearly zhat Black Tom had ties to zhe Hand. Zhey vould be zhe first ones he vould contact. I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps the Hand just isn't all that interested in giant robot killing machines," shrugged Jean, "You said they were a collection of ninjas. I thought ninjas were all about subtlety and stealth."

"Zhat hasn't stopped zhe Hand before," mused Kurt.

"Or maybe Black Tom just found somebody with deeper pockets," Scott surmised, "You said he's a businessman above all else. If he knows someone with more to offer that's where he'll logically start."

"But who could offer more zhan zhe Hand?" said Kurt skeptically.

Professor Xavier mused over this issue as he continued to scan the areas Kurt specified. He was trying to pick up on the stray thoughts of Hand operatives in their main facilities of operation. They were hard to come by since the Hand was very well-disciplined. They clearly taught their operatives to resist psychic intrusion. Even with heavy shielding, he could find no trace of any dealings with Black Tom. They could very well be keeping them secret, but his instinct told him they were not involved.

After completing one final sweep, Xavier stopped the search and removed the Cerebro helmet. He kept the systems on, but it was pointless to continue searching without any clues to follow up on. They were back at square one again. Whatever Black Tom was doing to cover his tracks, he was doing a very good job of it.

"It appears we'll have to intensify our investigations. We cannot afford to sit on this issue," said the Professor grimly, "I spoke extensively to the Joint Chiefs about this. They do not want sentinel technology falling into the wrong hands."

"I can't say I blame them, but why don't we just let them take care of it?" suggested Jean, "I'm sure the military is far better equipped to handle this than we are."

"You would expect as such, but much of the military is focused on maintaining order on Genosha. They are also wary of getting involved in matters pertaining to international crime figures. Black Tom operates mostly out of Europe and Africa, far away from America's jurisdiction."

"And I doubt zhey are foolish enough to take on people like zhe Hand," added Kurt, "I know how zhey vork. Even governments von't touch zhem."

"So it's all on us then," said Scott, "They're expecting us to find this guy, stop him from selling the plans, and return them to Worthington Industries. All so they can have a monopoly on the technology and use it for who knows what."

"I understand your suspicions, Scott. But they are indeed relying on us and I've been assured that our assistance in this matter will go a ways towards gaining the trust of the government. And I think we can all agree that it would help to have allies in Washington."

"Especially with guys like Senator Kelly running around," added Jean, "That guy hasn't stopped pestering us since Genosha."

"All the more reason to maintain the right kind of influence," said Xavier, "Dealing with these people may not be easy, but it is necessary if we're to prevent an already voliatle situation from getting worse."

It still sounded unsavory in a ways. Dealing with Magneto, Black Tom, and anti-mutant zealots was hard enough, but dealing with government bureaucrats was a challenge in its own right. There were so many agendas from all sides of the political spectrum. Like it or not, they had to be involved if they were ever going to gain a sense of legitimacy.

Turning back to Cerebro, the Professor brought up another round of information compiled back Hank. It was a list of reports concerning underworld activity throughout major crime hotbeds. They were all long shots at best, but the search had to continue. And Kurt was running out of ideas.

"I vish I could help you more, Professor, but I'm out of ideas on who it could be," said the young mutant, "If you want I could try and get in touch vith some old contacts from zhe Azazel. Zhere aren't many left, but zhey may know something."

"That's alright, Kurt," assured the Professor, "I would never ask you to revisit your old life just to help our search. I understand it is a difficult issue for you."

"But if it helps us find Black Tom, I'm willing to do it!" said Kurt in a determined tone, "Zhis isn't just about finding zhe plans. It's personal for me. Zhis man used me and Amanda for his own selfish gains. I vill not let zhat stand!"

"Calm down, Kurt. We'll find him," said Jean, who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "There's no need to get worked up."

"Nein. You don't know Black Tom like I do. I've deal vith people like him before. I know how he operates. Zhere is no length he von't go to. For all ve know he may have already sold zhe plans and someone much vorse now has zhem!"

"We don't know that yet, which is why we need to keep searching," said Scott, maintaining an assertive position on this matter, "Professor, back in Russia, Piotr Rasputin told us he was unaware of any criminal elements trying to get a hold of the sentinels. If that's true then maybe we're just not searching in the right areas. Maybe we need to think outside the box. Maybe there are others besides criminals and mercenaries interested in this technology."

The X-leader made a valid point. They had been searching extensively in what appeared to them as the most likely areas where such information would be sold. But maybe Black Tom knew that as well and was purposefully avoiding making such a move. There must be other elements they were missing.

"You're right, Scott. We need to consider this matter from Black Tom's perspective," said the Professor, "Who could he possibly sell these plans to who would not only have the resources to utilize them, but stand to benefit from their deployment? It can't be criminals or organizations that value subtlety. And it can't be rogue governments that would quickly garner attention from the international community."

"That leaves few possibilities, Professor," said Kurt pessimistically, "And zhat assumes every one of zhem is thinking logically."

"Then we'll have to consider the possibility that some may not be of sound mind or intent," said the Professor, "And we have encountered some of those."

"What about Weapon X?" suggested Jean, "They're definitely crazy enough to take a stab at the sentinels."

"Perhaps, but last I checked they were in disarray after our last encounter," said Xavier, "It's doubtful they would have the resources to carry out such an undertaking."

"Zhen who?" said Kurt with growing frustration, "Who is crazy enough and capable enough to deal vith zhese monstrosities?"

It was difficult to consider. The X-men faced a number of eccentric enemies in the past, but none of them seemed to fit the bill. It really was frustrating, especially to Kurt. The Professor could tell how badly he wanted to stop this. If anybody got hurt because of who Black Tom sold these plans to, he would bear the responsibility. He was the one helped him seal them. He wanted to be the one that stopped him.

They were at a dead end. It didn't seem like they were going to find any answers at this point. While they were pondering these vital questions, the doors to the chamber opened and a very distressed Ororo entered.

"Professor! I…I need to ask a favor of you," she said urgently.

"This is an inopportune time, Ororo. Is everything alright?" asked the Professor, picking up on her state of mind.

"Not exactly," she said solemnly, "I need to help me find someone very important. It's urgent!"

"I'd be happy to help, but please settle down," said the Professor calmly, "Just take a deep breath and explain to me what this is about."

Ororo hesitated at first to answer, but everybody was going to find out sooner or later. She might as well come clean. He and the rest of the X-men deserved to know.

"I don't know the specific, but it has to do with the stolen sentinel plans. I think I may know what happened to them."

* * *

**Up next; Cajun Chaos**


	6. Issue 27: Cajun Chaos Part 1

**Issue #27  
Cajun Chaos Part 1**

**

* * *

**_Born with extraordinary powers, the X-men and their mentor Professor Charles Xavier, fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates and fears them. That same world has revealed a number of menacing individuals who pursue an agenda of destruction. One of them was Cameron Hodge, a ruthless dictator who created an army of killer robot humanoids known as sentinels to hunt and kill mutants. The X-men managed to stop him, but plans for the sentinels have escaped their grasp._

_In a daring plot by the shady figure known as Black Tom, plans for the sentinels were stolen from Worthington Industries. The X-men tried to stop him, but he managed to slip away and disappear into the criminal underground. Since then the X-men have been pursuing leads as to his whereabouts and who may be interested in using the plans. So far no one has turned up._

_In the midst of all this, Ororo Munroe and Hank McCoy have been having difficulties with their relationships. Things have grown distant between them largely as a result of Hank's secret involvement with a woman he met online named Tessa. But as they were preparing to lay these matters to rest, Ororo got an unexpected phone call. An old friend of hers, Remy Lebeau, called in desperate need of help. And he claims to have information on the stolen sentinel plans. _

_

* * *

_**New Orleans – French Quarters**

The city of New Orleans was like any other urban jungle. Aside from the tourism, businesses, and what not there were certain areas people were smart enough to avoid. They were the dark allies, shady ghettos, and mysterious gatherings where all sorts of unscrupulous activity took place. People would run into every kind of unsavory character they could imagine from petty thugs to cold-blooded killers. In a city surrounded by swamps and marshes, there was any number of places to hide a body. It gave New Orleans a unique reputation when it came to the criminal underworld and Remy Lebeau was a part of it.

"Hey Lebeau!" shouted a random voice from a crowded street, "You're a dead man!"

The shouting was barely noticed. Most people probably thought it was just some guy teasing a friend, but Remy knew to take it seriously. Hiding behind a trench coat and baseball hat, he slipped into the nearest bar and carefully watched the crowd. He saw a familiar figure walk towards where he had been standing.

"I know you're here, you're Cajun scum! You're days are numbered, you hear? You'll never make it out of this swamp! You'll be croc chow!" he taunted.

Remy stayed out of sight, hiding in the bar and casually leaning back as if he were waiting for someone. The figure kept looking around, but eventually gave up and moved on. But he and others like him would return. That was the nature of the Thieves Guild.

"Damn you, Jean-Luc," Remy cursed under his breath, "Damn you all to hell."

He was in a difficult position. His whole world was falling apart. The home he once loved and cherished was turning into a nightmare.

It was hard to contemplate where it all went wrong. Remy was a young Cajun mutant who spent all his life in the New Orleans criminal underworld. When it came to world of thievery and assassins, he had seen it all. He didn't remember his birth parents, but he was raised in these parts by a master thief named Jean-Luc Lebeau. It was a stroke of luck for him in some ways because if New Orleans had a mafia, Jean-Luc would be a godfather. He was the head of the Thieves Guild, an organization with roots going back centuries. He carried a lot of weight in the criminal underworld and he saw potential in him as an orphan. But it wasn't out of love or compassion.

Since his birth, Remy was a known mutant. He was born with mysterious red eyes with black irises. Early on it turned a lot of people off, but not Jean-Luc. He taught Remy to embrace his abilities. He even taught him to use them to his advantage. As it turns out, they gave him an uncanny talent for thieving. As a boy he stared by pick-pocketing. As a teenager he graduated to jewels, money, and electronics. His skills were further enhanced when he developed another mutant power. He found he could charge inanimate objects with a special kind of kinetic energy and cause them to explode. It came in handy when he needed to break into something. It saved him the hassle of carrying explosives, but it had other uses as well.

"Hey pal, if you ain't gonna buy a drink you might as well leave," said the intimidating voice of the barkeeper.

Remy turned around and saw a somewhat obese middle-aged man with messy black hair approach him from behind the bar. He looked like a biker of sorts. In these parts it helped to look intimidating when running a business, but Remy wasn't easily intimidated.

"Fine then, Remy will have a drink," said the Cajun.

"Hold on…" said barkeeper as he looked at him critically, "I don't just start a tab for anybody. And you don't exactly strike me as an honest drunk."

"Fine then. Remy will just take his business elsewhere," shrugged the Cajun as he started to turn away.

"Not so fast!" he said as he got right in Remy's way, "Did I say you could go?"

"Take it easy, homme. You don't wanna make something of this," warned Remy.

"I'll be the judge of that!"

Remy groaned as he watched the barkeepers curious eye drift over him. Remy studied him as well and noticed he had a familiar tattoo on his arm. It was an emblem of swords crossed together over a shield. Anybody in the New Orleans underworld would know that symbol well. It was the mark of the Assassins Guild.

"You look familiar," he said suspiciously, "I've seen those eyes before 'round these parts. Mind if I see some ID?"

The barkeeper then shifted poise slightly, revealing that he had a gun and a knife tucked in his pants. It was a purposeful gesture, letting Remy know he was not messing around. But Remy remained undaunted. If this man wanted ID, he would get it.

"Sure thing, homme," he said as he reached into his coat, "Here's my card."

The barkeeper looked at him suspiciously. The card he took out wasn't exactly a business card or anything. It was a normal playing card, the ace of spades to be precise. To anyone associated with the Assassins Guild, it was a dead giveaway.

"A playing card? Now I know where I've seen you!"

"Oui, but have you seen dis?" grinned Remy.

With a flick of his wrist, he casually tossed the card towards the oversized barkeeper. But before he did, he gave it a special charge. The barkeep immediately reached for his gun, but before he could even ready it the card erupted in a blinding purplish glow and exploded with punishing force.

"Augh!" grunted the barkeeper as he was blown back against his bar.

"Sorry homme. Dat's what you get when you mess with Gambit," grinned the Cajun.

As soon as other patrons in the bar saw this they sprung into action. Most were smart enough to back off, but a few with the same Assassins Guild emblems on their arms stepped forth. They were armed with knives and guns and bore the same imposing physique as the bar tender.

"You just earned yourself a trip in a body bag!" said one of the assassins.

"Keep it. Remy's too pretty to hide his good face," quipped the Cajun.

As the two men approached, Remy reached into his coat and whipped out a compressed bow staff. Besides playing cards, it was his weapon of choice. Jean-Luc taught him many ways how to use it and it came in very handy when dealing with minor inconveniences like this.

Armed with a knife, the first assassin charged him with a stabbing motion. With lighting-fast reflexes, Remy countered by hitting jamming the tip of his staff into his gut and using his momentum to fling him out a nearby window. The loud crashing sound stirred more chaos inside and outside the bar. People started getting up to rush out, some of which got in the way of the second assassin. This kept him from attacking and gave Remy a window to end this fight before it got out of hand.

"Tell the Guild they ain't never gonna take, Remy!" he yelled as he struck the assassin in the right knee with his staff.

"Ahhhhhh!"

His pained yells kept him paralyzed for a moment. To finish to job, Remy whipped out another round of playing cards and flicked them into the air. He charged them first like he did with the first one, only this time he made them somewhat lighter so they wouldn't cause as much damage. He needed a distraction, not all out destruction.

Each card exploded, knocking out lights and causing patrons to take cover under tables. It also knocked the second assassin to the ground, allowing Remy to knock him out with one last swipe of his staff. Once he was no longer an obstacle, he ran out through the kitchen to avoid the crowds. Nobody else stood in his way. None of the chefs tried to be heroes and let him walk out the side exit into an alley. They were wise to do so because Remy wasn't going to let the Assassins take him. If they couldn't handle him, then that didn't bode well for others.

Once in the alley he looked out towards the street and heard sirens in the distance. The police were already on their way, but they weren't going to find anything. That's how it worked around here. The Assassins had their own laws and so did the Thieves Guild. Nobody was foolish enough to take them on. Nobody, that is, until he did.

"Another day another escape," sighed Remy, "When does it end?"

It was a question he had been asking himself for years now. His life was tied to the Thieves Guild and as anyone brought up with them knows, their greatest enemies were the Assassins. The feud between them went way back before even Jean-Luc's time. Nobody knows exactly how it began, but at some point the Thieves and the Assassins were one guild. Then out of nowhere a master thief, who was supposedly one of Remy's ancestors, murdered one of the assassin leaders and they broke off into factions.

Since then it had been one bloody fight after another. They called it the unspoken war of the underworld. Thieves hunted assassins and assassins hunted thieves. Remy was brought up to despise the assassins and do whatever had to be done to wipe them out and seize control of New Orleans. For a while he did just that, fighting many battles alongside his thieving brethren. But one day it all changed.

There was a point in this senseless conflict when it all could have ended. Remy was a part of it and he could have been the hero, the thief who destroyed the Assassins Guild. But that never happened. He made a fateful decision that spared the Assassins and his brethren. It was a decision that haunted him every day. It was the reason why he had no allies in either guild anymore. Every day was a fight for his own survival, but he never once considered leaving. He stayed in hopes of making things right again.

But lately, that was getting a lot harder. Conflict between the two guilds had escalated to new levels. A dangerous new turf war was emerging. And he found himself at ground zero. He wasn't sure why, but something was coming to ahead. He could feel it.

"Hurry up, Stormy," said Remy as he tucked his cards and bow staff away, "Remy's in a hell of a position. And it's only gonna get worse."

* * *

**X-jet**

Ororo Munroe had mixed feelings about New Orleans. As she looked out through a passenger window on the X-jet, many conflicting memories came back to her. Some were good. New Orleans was her first real taste of America. After Professor Xavier found her, he helped her get into the country as a student. She was then able to get the education she needed at Louisiana State University, but she got a lot more than just an education when she came here. Her life in New Orleans was much more eventful than anyone realized.

Now part of that life had resurfaced and she found herself on a mission with very personal stakes involved. Riding along with her were Logan, Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty. They were not only there to support her but to further investigate. This matter had implications that extended beyond the personal aspects. But everyone seemed curious as to how Ororo was tied to this affair. She spent much of the plane ride filling them in, but they still had plenty of questions.

"So this guy, Remy, was a _friend_ of yours when you were in college?" asked Kitty with bit of suspicion in her tone.

"There's no need for innuendo, Kitty. I won't deny it. Remy is a good friend, but for a while he was more than that."

"Ah see," snickered Rogue, "Must have been a real cutie to sweep a gal like you off your feet."

"It's a lot more complicated than that," sighed Ororo as she gazed out the window, "I met Remy when I was still new to this country. He and I were both in a difficult place, trying to fit in as mutants in an unforgiving city. But that wasn't the only thing we had in common."

"Vhat do you mean?" asked Kurt curiously.

Ororo shifted uncomfortably as she recalled those fateful days.

"Like me, Remy was a thief. We both grew up around thieves and much of our lives to that point had been built around thieves. But his was a different kind of thievery."

"How different can a thief be?" scoffed Logan, who was flying the jet, "Doesn't matter what they call themselves, they still steal."

"It wasn't about what he stole. It was about the organization he was a part of," Ororo clarified, "You see, New Orleans has a long history of secretive organizations known as guilds. The two most prominent are the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild. Think of them as the godfathers of their trade."

"And this Remy guy was involved with them?" said Rogue, questioning Ororo's earlier judgment.

"Yes, he was a top thief in the Thieves Guild," said Ororo solemnly, "But he's not just some thug. He's a special case."

"You just sayin' that because you had a thing for him?" asked Logan.

"I'm saying it because he did something no one in either guild ever does. He walked away," said Ororo.

"That's it? He walked away?" said Kitty.

"I know it doesn't sound like much, but take it from a former thief. Getting out of the criminal world is very hard. For Remy it was even harder. He broke the first cardinal rule of thieving to get away and he's been paying for it ever since."

"What rule is that?" said Rogue, still skeptical.

Ororo was forced to hold back her emotions on this matter. The others couldn't understand because they weren't former thieves. To her it struck a powerful chord.

"The central importance of keeping his word," she said, "Above all else, a good thief is to do as he promises. Nothing else must get in their way. Not their emotions, not their personal feelings, and especially not their morality. Remy let all three get to him. It happened in the span of a single night. It would have had major implications for the Thieves Guild, but he didn't go through with it. He couldn't."

"Why? What was holding him back?" asked Kitty curiously.

"That's not for me to say," said Ororo, "But afterwards, Remy was cast out by his own family. For a while he was on the brink. Both the Assassins and the Thieves Guild wanted him to suffer. To them, he was dead."

"He who betrays is already dead," said Kurt empathetically, "I remember zhat saying from zhe Azazel. It's a constant throughout zhe criminal underworld."

"Remy's no exception. Luckily, that's when our paths crossed. I helped him get through his darkest hour and he helped me in my new environment. All throughout college we relied on one another. I did my best to keep him from falling into traps from the guild. I even tutored him for a while. He helped inspire me to pursue teaching."

"And you still hooked up with him," commented Logan, "The guy must have seen one too many bad pornos."

"That's another story entirely," said Ororo, rolling her eyes, "I've tried to keep in touch with him since I graduated, but he's had to go into hiding again. For him to call me out of the blue like this must mean something very serious is wrong."

"And he claims it has to do with the sentinel plans?" said Kitty.

"That's what he says and I believe him."

"You sure he's not just jerking you around so he can get the X-men to bail him out?" said Logan in a cynical tone.

"I know him, Logan. And I trust him. Say what you will, but I know Remy has a good heart. One way or another, I'm going to help him. That's what friends do."

The resolve in her voice and the look in her eyes left no room for argument. Ororo may have been a kind, caring woman, but she had a tough side as well. It wasn't too hard to imagine her as a former thief. Logan still wasn't convinced, but Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt trusted her word. Kurt especially sympathized with her plight. He knew how hard it was to get away from a life of crime. If Remy had her trust then that was enough for them.

The jet descended through the clouds over the afternoon skies over the city. Logan activated the stealth generator so they wouldn't be seen. The haze from the swamp would also act as good cover. The team was ready to begin their investigation and Ororo looked ready to reunite with her old friend.

"Just out of curiosity, how come you never brought up Remy before?" asked Rogue, "Did you even tell Hank about him?"

Ororo flinched somewhat at such a question, which pretty much gave the answer away. And if the hurt in her eyes was any indication, it was a sensitive subject.

"I'd rather not discuss that, Rogue," she said, "Let's just find, Remy."

"Shouldn't be too hard," said Logan as he grabbed a small PDA from the console, "Chuck just linked us up with feed from Cerebro. Whoever this guy is, he's been using his powers a lot lately."

"That's never a good sign," groaned Kitty, "I knew we should have tried harder to wrestle Bobby away from Lorna. Hopefully Scott, Warren, and Jean find out more enough on their end to keep this from getting messy."

"That all depends if that tip this Remy guy gave ain't bogus," grunted Logan, "And if Warren's old man will let them snoop around his old factories enough to see if he messed up again."

"Let's hope family connections prevail," said Kurt as he stood near the hatch with the rest of the team, "Vhat about, Beast? Is he going to be backing us up remotely?"

Ororo's expression shifted again as she prepared to open the hatch. It wasn't lost on her that this incident with Remy was derailing their plans to get together and work on their relationship. But that would have to wait.

"No…he's caught up in another project," she said in a slightly bitter tone, "We'll keep in touch with the Professor if we need help."

"Ouch, a guy ain't helping his girlfriend on something this important? That can't be a good sign," said Rogue under her breath.

"Quiet Rogue!" whispered Kitty, "Leave comments like that to Bobby!"

Rogue shook her head and fell silent. As someone fresh off a breakup, she knew how distracting relationships could be. If there were other issues going on between Ororo and Hank, it was sure to affect how this mission would pan out. The last thing they needed when dealing with professional criminals was relationship drama.

Once the jet was in hover, Ororo opened the hatch from the X-jet. Logan, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt each gathered around her and waited as she summoned a round of winds to carry them down to the streets of New Orleans. Once they were air born they began their descent. This was a deeply personal affair for Ororo, but if it involved the sentinel plans and the Thieves Guild then it had the potential to erupt into something much worse.

* * *

**Chateau Lebeau**

Not far from the city limits of New Orleans, there were vast stretches of swampland. It was an unforgiving terrain with thick trees, sweltering humidity, and hungry crocodiles. It was the perfect hiding place for anyone looking to stay out of sight so it was only natural that the Thieves Guild carry out their operations there. Nestled on a large hill was the famous Chateau Lebeau. It was an opulent manor built in traditional French-Cajun styles. This was where much of the history of the Guild was written. This was where their ultimate triumph over their enemies would take shape.

For Jean-Luc Lebeau it was sure to be a bittersweet triumph. As he stood over on the balcony overlooking the swamp, he lamented over how it all went so wrong. These past few weeks, New Orleans was under a hidden siege. The Assassins Guild wasn't letting up. They were attacking the Thieves head on, claiming they had broken the fragile peace between them by stealing from their clients. It was ironic because he had gotten similar reports that someone was stealing from their clients as well. His fellow Thieves were convinced it was the Assassins. He believed that at first too, but now he wasn't so sure.

Regardless of who was causing this turmoil, neither side was gaining any ground. At the rate they were going nothing would be left of either guild. It was tantamount to suicide to continue, but backing down wasn't an option. There was only one possibility left. Unfortunately, it meant a significant sacrifice on his part.

"Perè? You still out here?" came a heavily accented voice.

Jean-Luc turned around to see his son, Henri Lebeau, looking at him with that critical eye. Behind him were his nephews Etinne and Theoren Marceaux. They were family and he trusted them in a ways he didn't trust other members of the Guild. But Henri he wasn't so sure about.

"Just enjoyin' a little sun, my boy," he said, "I take it from that charmin' look of yours ya found something."

"More like we found what was left of it," grumbled Henri, "Remy was in de French Quarters in a prime Assassins hangout. There was a little 'incident' that left quite a mess for the middle of the day."

"Did you catch up with him?"

"Non, he was long gone by the time I got there. But he knows we're comin' for him. I'm sure of it! He's just hangin' around Assassins to buy time."

"Oui, it's reckless and dangerous," added Etinne, "It's right up Remy's alley."

"Remy's a smart boy," sighed Jean-Luc, "He's done a good job of layin' low these past four years. Ain't no reason for him to let his guard down."

"I'm still surprised he ain't skipped town," said Theoren, "He knows we're after him so why don't he just leave? He must be plannin' something!"

Jean-Luc sensed their frustration. Henri, Etienne, and Theoren had good reason to be even more resentful of Remy than the rest of the Guild. Even though Remy was younger, he constantly outdid them. Early on it was just a sibling rivalry, but now it was something much more serious.

"Don't start gettin' paranoid on me, Theoren. We all know Remy ain't got the backup to fight back. Since we expelled him from the Guild he's been cut off from our network as well."

"That don't mean he ain't gonna try!" said Henri angrily, "He's cunning, but he's gettin' desperate. He knows he can't run forever. And he's too damn stubborn to run away. He thinks he can stick around and win us over. But he's wrong!"

"He ain't tryin' to win us over, son. I know Remy better than that," said Jean-Luc sternly, "He thinks he can make all this right again."

"Then maybe he really is losing his mind," laughed Etienne, "After what he did he should know there's no going back!"

"That ain't ever stopped him before," sighed Jean-Luc, "He's gonna keep trying."

"You ain't gonna give him a chance, are you, Perè?" asked Henri.

Jean-Luc was silent for a moment. As head of the Thieves Guild, he couldn't afford to show any weakness. Even if he did have a soft spot for his adopted son, he couldn't let that affect his judgment. He had to do what was best for the Guild and that meant upholding their sacred bylaws.

"Remy had his chance. He knows what he did," said Jean-Luc, "And we know what we gotta do. If we're gonna stop this mess with the Assassins, we need to capture him…alive."

"Alive? Ya might as well ask us to wrestle an angry croc!" complained Theoren.

"The Assassins won't accept him any other way. The terms they gave us are clear. If we wanna prove to them that we ain't behind these thefts, we gotta give 'em some leverage. They figure my own adopted son is a high enough price to pay and they sure as hell have been wantin' to get their hands on him."

"That be puttin' it mildly," scoffed Henri, "But Remy deserves whatever they do to him! He screwed us all over! It's time he pay the price!"

"I know. I just wish it didn't have to be like this," said Jean-Luc in a low tone.

"We all do," said Etinne, "But this be how it is."

Jean-Luc turned away from his son and nephews briefly, hiding his bitter expression. Nothing would make him happier than to end this senseless conflict with the Assassins once and for all. But what they were asking of him was a lot on a personal level. They didn't believe him when he told them the Thieves Guild wasn't behind the thefts plaguing their clients. The only way to prove he was telling the truth was to present them with a peace offering. Asking for Remy seemed win-win for everybody. The Thieves Guild expelled him and the Assassins had a long standing grudge against him. Despite this, it still weighed heavily on him as a father.

He wished there was a better way, but this was the best they could do. He was about to turn and address his family again. Then his cell phone started beeping. Someone had just sent him a secure email. He already had a good idea what it entailed so he didn't bother ignoring it. Taking out his phone, he opened the encrypted message.

"What is it, Perè?" asked Henri.

"It's Remy," said Jean-Luc, "One of our spies found him. He's at the port."

"Then what are we waitin' for?" exclaimed Etienne, "Let's bring that little rat in!"

"We will, but I'm comin' with ya," said Jean-Luc as he put away his phone.

"What? But Perè…" began Henri.

"Don't start with me, son. I know I be safer here, but this is a family affair," said Jean-Luc strongly as he retrieved his bow staff, "And we gonna take care of it as a family."

* * *

**Worthington Electronics Factory**

With the mission underway in New Orleans Scott, Jean, and Warren began doing their part. Their destination was a factory owned by Worthington Industries that specialized in electronics. It was based in southern Arkansas along the Mississippi river and acted as a major trading hub for Worthington products being shipped in and out through the country. In the middle of the day it was running at full speed and like all Worthington facilities, it was highly secure. Luckily for the X-men, Warren coaxed his father into letting them investigate.

After being dropped off by the others in the jet, they entered the facility through side-entrance so as not to disrupt operations. Heaven forbid if Worthington Industries lost a few million dollars in productivity. But for once they weren't out to stop or disrupt anything. They were just following up on a tip from Ororo's friend, Remy.

"I hope this Remy guy Ororo trusts so much is wrong," said Warren as they made their way into the building, "My dad will be mighty pissed if components from his company are being used to make black market sentinels."

"I sympathize with your father, Warren, but I actually hope Remy's right," said Scott, "If we find proof of new sentinel construction we'll know where and who to attack. Better we find them now than wait until they're deployed."

"That's for sure," said Jean, "But how exactly are we going to track these parts? Will your father give us access to logs or anything?"

"Are you kidding?" scoffed Warren, "We're lucky he's giving us access to this building, let alone his precious records!"

"I thought you said things between you and your father were improving," said Jean coyly.

"They are to some extent, but let's just say we have a _long_ way to go," groaned the winged mutant, "He would trust me to perform open-heart surgery on him before he trusted me with company records."

"Not taking his side or anything, but I can see why," said Scott, "It wouldn't look too good for him if someone found out his company was involved in shady sentinel dealings."

"But if he was genuinely concerned, you'd think he would be willing to help us more," said Warren cynically, "The mere act of investigating is tantamount to admitting guilt for him and my father has too much pride for that."

"So if we're going to find evidence of sentinel tech in his company, we're on our own?" surmised Jean.

"I'm afraid so," said Warren, "And even if we do find something, that doesn't mean my father will do anything about it. Especially if it could potentially hurts the company."

It didn't sound too encouraging. Finding the sentinels was of great concern to the X-men and mutants everywhere. But to Warren's father, his company's integrity took precedence. The lack of trust between him and his son probably played a factor as well. Whatever the reasons, if they were going to find something they were going to have do it on their own accord.

The three X-men kept to themselves as they made their way through the elaborate factory. Warren's father ordered they be guided through by an official Worthington liaison. There were only so many parts of the factory they would allow them to see and the factory manager, neatly dressed older woman, would watch over them at every turn. They passed many workers along the way and endured their fair share of suspicious glances. Nobody said anything, but nobody was too comforted by their presence either.

They eventually arrived in the upper levels near the main offices. This was where upper management ran the day-to-day operations of this facility and like the rest of the factory, it was fairly busy at this time of day. The only area with little activity was the archives. Naturally, they were well-guarded and nobody without clearance could get in. Before they could even enter, the liaison stopped them and looked at them with a somewhat menacing glare.

"These are the archives. They detail everything this factory has produced," she said, "Our CEO has permitted me to allow you full access for no more than two hours. Should you find anything that you wish to bring to his attention, you must give it to me first. Is that clear?"

"Yes, I know the drill," groaned Warren, "Could we please get on with this? We have friends in a very serious predicament and we really do need to get to work."

The manager gave Warren a harsh scold, but she did as he asked. She showed her ID card to the two guards and scanned her thumb over a fingerprint scanner to open the heavy doors. Before they entered, two armed security guards gave them an intimidating look. They made it clear they were being watched. But Warren just brushed it off and Jean tried to keep herself from laughing. As tough as those men were trying to look, she could still sense they were afraid of them. Some of their thoughts weren't even threatening, but they were still disconcerting.

'_Stop looking at my boobs pal. I can read your thoughts. So long as I'm here, keep your perverse fantasies to yourself.'_

Her psychic message caused one of the guards to nearly fall over. It did make him appear a little less imposing though. They were going to have to deal with this kind of scrutiny either way. They might as well try and work with it.

Once inside, the three X-men were met with a daunting sight. There were at least several rows of unmarked filing cabinets with records probably going back years. There were also six computer terminal all linked to large data servers that lined the walls. It gave the room a very cramped feeling. It wasn't nearly as well-maintained as the rest of the offices. There were wires and cables protruding everywhere and boxes full of old parts were stacked or strewn all over the area. If there was evidence of sentinel dealings here, it was well hidden.

"Ooh boy, where do we start?" said Jean.

"If this factory is run like the rest of my father's industrial playgrounds there should be sales records in the weekly reports," said Warren as he made his way over to the filing cabinets.

"How detailed are they? Will we be able to tell if someone's using them for sentinels?" asked Scott.

"I'm not sure. That assumes my father or the people making these sales haven't removed them from the records, which on this level is pretty damn likely."

"Good thing we came prepared," said Jean as she took out her communicator and cell phone and walked up to one of the terminals, "Beast gave me this special linking program on my phone. If we can get into the system here, he should be able to use it to access other Worthington networks that may contain the information we're looking for."

"Just make sure Hank doesn't leave any traces," said Warren, "If my father suspects for a minute that the networks are being hacked, he'll pitch a fit."

"I wouldn't worry about that. When it comes to computers, Hank's pretty reliable," said Scott, "He did hack Hodge's network on Genosha."

"Yeah, but he was in a different mindset then," Warren pointed out, "I get the feeling this incident with Ororo and one of her ex lovers isn't sitting too well with him. Then again things between those two have been pretty rocky lately."

"I'm sure he won't let it affect him," said Scott, "Hank's too good for it. He's worked through much more difficult personal issues before. We all have."

"Don't remind me," muttered Warren.

The winged mutant got to work, slipping away into the maze of filing cabinets to look for the information that may not even be there. Most of their success would hinge on how well Hank could infiltrate the system and track the more secretive transactions of this factory. Remy's tip was very specific. Whoever had the sentinel plans was using components from this factory. He didn't elaborate how he know. It was up to the three of them to find out.

Scott sat down at the primary console next to Jean and launched the operating system. While it was booting up, Jean plugged a cable from her cell phone into one of the network drives. As soon as it was connected Hank's program launched on its own. All she had to do was dial out to the mansion where Hank and the Professor had the computing power of Cerebro to help their search.

"I'm accessing the database," said Scott as he typed away on the computer, "I'm going to try and open a connection. Dial out to the mansion and make sure they're ready."

"Already on it, Cyclops," said Jean.

While Scott continued to work, Jean dialed the special number the Professor gave her. She wasn't as tech savvy as they were. All she knew is this cell phone connection was going to allow them to access all the information Warren's father didn't want them to see. Chances were that was where they were going to find what they were looking for.

"Okay, we're connected," said Jean as she set the phone down, "You hear me on your end, Beast?"

"_Loud and clear, Jean. I'll take it from here."_

Through the phone, Jean could tell Hank's voice didn't have the same confidence it usually did. It was flat and uninspired, something she rarely heard from Hank. He was usually so confident and sophisticated. Today he just didn't seem entirely there.

Jean found herself dwelling on it as she watched Hank's program go to work. Scott was still typing on the console, pouring through the database to see if he could find anything. It was doubtful that he would given what Warren told them about how this place was run. But as she thought about Hank and Ororo, her thoughts soon drifted to Scott.

"Hanks sounds a little off," she commented, "I think Warren may have a point. This whole deal with Ororo and some old flame of hers is affecting him."

"What makes you say that?" said Scott, keeping his ridged focus like he did on missions.

"I just get that feeling, you know? Plus, I have an uncanny talent for picking up on these things. Call it psychic if you want, but I don't need to read minds to see it's there. And I think it's serious."

"Maybe it is, but I think they'll work it out. They care about each other too much to let something like this come between them.

"That's just it. They really do care, but that doesn't mean they don't have their doubts. You and I should both know what that's like. And I'm beginning to think there's a deeper meaning to it."

Scott turned away from the console briefly and turned towards his long time friend. He set his ridged Cyclops demeanor aside for the moment. He was still dealing with issues stemming from his breakup with Rogue and this issue did resonate strongly with him. It also struck him for a number of other more personal reasons.

"What kind of meaning?" Scott inquired.

Jean took a deep breath as she struggled at first to find the words. This was a sensitive issue for her as well, but it was very pertinent.

"You may think this sounds ridiculously corny, but I think all these failed relationships we've been going through lately have to do with one simple concept…love."

"Love?" said Scott with a half-grin, "You're right, that is corny."

"Even so, I think it has some merit. Hank and Ororo do care about each other and it's pretty clear there is love between them. But I don't think it's that deeper love."

"Deeper love?" said Scott skeptically, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it has to do with little things like trust and what not. He didn't say it, but I don't think Hank even knew about Remy before today."

"I'm not sure about that. They have been dating for a while. That should have come up at some point."

"You'd think that, but I don't think so. It kind of reminds me of how I never talked to Logan all that much about my last boyfriend. And I'd venture to guess you didn't tell Rogue much about your ex either."

Scott shifted awkwardly at her words, but there was no arguing with the truth. Jean had a talent for picking up on that sort of thing. He was starting to see where she was going with this.

"I know we had special cases with the people we've dated. Rogue didn't have a history and Logan doesn't remember most of his life anyways, let alone his ex girlfriends," Jean went on, "But Hank and Ororo didn't deal with any of that and they still didn't go into it. That says to me that while they may love each other, it's not in that deep, powerful way that allows them to really trust each other and open up with stuff like that."

"And you can verify all this without psychic powers?" said Scott with an impressed look.

"Well, maybe I pick up on a few thought projections here and there," said Jean with a sheepish grin, "I know I'm probably being a hopeless romantic, but if the love isn't strong enough the relationship can only go so far. To really love someone…that takes something special."

"Special like what?"

"I don't know. I don't think anybody does. If they did we wouldn't have to go through the trouble of failed relationships, no would we?"

That evoked a slight laugh from both of them. Jean still made a serious point and it did get Scott thinking. Given how they had both recently gotten over relationships, it was only natural that they would dwell on these issues. Scott couldn't recall her being this deep about it, but it was more than he could have come up with on his own. Being the guy he was it wasn't an easy topic to dwell on. Few men would ever be so overt about it. But manly issues aside, he did think about it. It did have an effect on him.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," said Scott.

Jean smiled warmly and Scott smiled back. There was an awkward silence between them, which Scott realized.

"For Hank and Ororo, I mean," he said quickly.

"Yeah…of course," said Jean sheepishly, "That's what I meant. What else could I have been referring to?"

"Nothing…nothing at all."

There was another awkward silence. Jean couldn't herself from blushing and Scott found himself turning back to the computer screen to hide his reaction. He tried to put on his Cyclops mindset again, but Jean could still pick up on his demeanor. She just chose not to push it any further less it get too awkward.

It was also easy for them to forget that they weren't the only ones on this mission.

"You guys want to save these nauseating topics for another time?" groaned Warren as he combed through some thick records, "If Bobby weren't surgically attached to Lorna he would have a field day with this."

"Remind me to thank Lorna then," said Scott as he got up from his seat, "Don't worry, Warren. We haven't forgotten. We'll help you with the files. Hank can take care of the networks without us."

Returning to his leadership role, Scott grabbed a stack of records from Warren and started combing over them. Jean remained at the console and continued smiling. As awkward as her conversation with Scott had been, it was kind of nice to get that out in the open with him. She had been musing over this issue for a while now and it didn't just extend to Hank and Ororo. There was so much more she wanted to discuss with him, but it would have to wait. They would have plenty of time to work on it later.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Cerebro**

Hank McCoy usually never shied away from an intellectual challenge. Whether it was the physics of the X-gene or the crossword puzzle in the New York Times, he approached every mental test with enthusiasm and vigor. But this was different. This challenge wasn't much of a challenge on a purely intellectual level. It was a challenge of his emotions and his heart.

Ororo caught him completely off guard when she revealed this issue regarding Remy Lebeau. They had talked extensively about her experiences in college. Even before they started dating, she went on for hours about the challenges she faced. But nowhere in her stories did she ever talk about Remy, let alone a relationship with him. It shouldn't have surprised him. Past relationships were sensitive issue for both of them. He had his own reasons for never bringing his up, but it still struck him on a deeply personal level.

Regardless of his personal feelings, however, he had to help her and he had to help Remy. This issue revolved around more than just him. It had the potential to affect mutants everywhere if this man was right and sentinel technology was being utilized. He was already hard at work, trying to find out if this tip Remy offered was valid. He had his own personal prejudices about a man Ororo described as a career thief and former lover, but he set them aside and worked with the Professor to find out the truth.

"We're linked up, Charles," said Hank as he worked feverishly, "I should be able to access all Worthington networks, including those not privy to everyday scrutiny."

"Good, start looking at those first," said the Professor, "I feel we'll find the evidence we need in them."

"That remains contingent on this Remy Lebeau character's sincerity," he said, trying to hide his skepticism, "He claims there have been a significant increase in thefts in the area that we somehow missed. He also claimed he personally looked into it and traced it back to this one menial factory."

"I understand it seems unsavory, old friend. But we must take it seriously. The thefts are beyond dispute and Worthington Industries does have historic ties to the sentinels."

"Correlation doesn't always denote causality."

"But it can imply other connections. That's what we're to find out."

Professor Xavier wasn't used to hearing this kind of skepticism from Hank. He understood he had a personal stake in this endeavor since it involved Ororo, but he sensed there was more to it than just simple concern. Hank was usually so good about being objective in serious matters. He was concerned his emotions might get the better of him in this instance.

As Hank ran his program, sifting through streams of data, Xavier ran his own search using the Cerebro interface. The human mind was a lot more powerful than any computer and it allowed him to decipher certain kinds of data more quickly. As he worked, he kept an eye on Hank and noticed how his demeanor remained so distant.

"Hank, please understand that if you don't feel up to this because of Ororo…"

"Please don't bring that up, Charles. I'm distracted enough as it is," said Hank flatly.

"I can see that. And while you know my policy towards the personal lives of others, I am not above concern for good friends."

"I don't see how bringing this up at a time like this will make me any less distracted."

"I don't see how not addressing it will make you any more distracted."

Hank's expression remained stoic. Charles Xavier had a profound talent for winning arguments with reason. He was one of the few people he could match wits with. But these weren't matters as simple as quantum mechanics. These were relationships issues, something Hank had an egregious history with as did Charles.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that she's meeting up with an old flame," said Hank assertively, "It's not like she's getting back together with him."

"Come now, I'm sure that was never a concern," said the Professor, "What was it? Perhaps it was a relationship she didn't dwell on."

"It was a relationship she never even mentioned to me. Even before we were an item when we talked extensively about our lives, she never even brought him up. Yet now all of the sudden she claims he was a big part of her life."

"And you're left wondering what other aspects she hasn't told you about?" he surmised.

Hank's expression shifted as he turned towards his old friend and mentor.

"I'm worried about what implications this has for us. I never asked about previous lovers because I didn't think we were ready to get that intimate. You know how hard a subject it is for me."

"You're referring to Carlie, aren't you?"

Hank tensed at the mention of that name. It was a name nobody had brought up in years and for good reason. To this day it still caused him untold heartache.

"I take it you didn't tell Ororo about her either," the Professor surmised.

"I wasn't ready," he sighed, "I was too caught up enjoying this new feeling I had with her. It was novel and fresh. And I admit I missed the tender touch of a woman. I planned on telling Ororo about it sooner or later. But other issues kept coming up. It hasn't been as easy as I hoped."

Charles gave his friend an understanding look. He didn't know just what those 'other issues' entailed, but he didn't have to in order to empathize. Hank was a very reserved man emotionally. He had to be in order to contain his animal instincts. At times he overcompensated, but this was one instance where that was a detriment.

For Hank, it was hard just trying to verbalize it. The Professor was a good listener, but this was not something he was ready to address at the moment. He was still pondering over a number of issues between Ororo and Tessa. Until he worked them out, it wasn't worth getting this worked up about it. He still had a job to do.

"If it's all the same to you, Charles, I would prefer we not discuss this further," he said as he turned back to the console, "If we are to track the sentinel plans, we must focus on the task at hand."

"Very well," said Xavier, despite his lingering reservations, "But if at any point you don't feel up to this, I can handle the rest on my own."

"Thank you, Charles. But I'll be okay. The heart is strong, but so is the mind," said Hank as he resumed his feverish typing.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he affirmed, "You know me. I prefer to contribute. And if what Remy claims is true, it could have grave implications for all of us."

* * *

**New Orleans – Main Port**

Guided by Ororo's winds, the X-men descended over the westernmost area of the main port. New Orleans had been historically dominated as a port city, acting as a gateway into the heart of the United States. At this time of day it was at its busiest. Several large oil tankers were already making their way to the docks and a couple of cargo ships were in the midst of unloading their goods. With so much chaos and expansive warehouse space, it was the perfect place for someone like Remy to hide.

With directions from the Professor, Ororo flew the team down to a seemingly normal-looking warehouse. There was activity out front with dock workers moving about so they landed in the back near a rear entrance. Even before they landed, Ororo started looking for her Cajun friend. It had been so long since she had seen him. She didn't know what kind of state he was in. It couldn't be good for him to call her for help like this. She understood the circumstances that led him to a life in the shadows. For him to emerge like this, something serious had to be wrong.

While Ororo remained concerned, the others weren't sure what to make of this. Logan, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt could tell this was personal to her. They were getting involved in a conflict between the two criminal Guilds over something that may have nothing to do with sentinels. They had no reason to question Ororo's judgment, but something about this just didn't feel right.

"You sure this is the place, Storm?" asked Rogue.

"These are the coordinates from Cerebro," said Ororo as she double checked, "Remy should be inside."

"Any idea what this guy friend of yours is doing holding up in a place like this?" asked Logan in a cynical tone, "A warehouse in a port in broad daylight is a hell of place to hang out."

"Maybe he just has a seriously poor sense of direction," joked Rogue.

"It may seem strange, but trust me Remy has his reasons," assured Ororo, "He's probably just hiding here. At this time of day it's a pretty good place to stay out of sight."

"Vhy? Vhat vould he be hiding from?" asked Kurt.

"That's a bit more complicated. I think it would be best if you let Remy tell that story."

"Oh I'm sure this will be good," said Logan, already convinced something was up with this guy.

Ororo led the way as the team entered the warehouse. Inside they were met with stacks upon stacks of large metal crates. The overall layout was open and spacious. From the looks of it this place was nearly filled to capacity. There wasn't much room to work with and there were only narrow paths between the crates for them to move. The others quickly saw what Ororo meant when she said this was a good place to hide. Since it was so full there weren't any workers walking about. They could still hear the bustling activity outside though, which if nothing else provided good cover.

The team made their way towards the center of the warehouse where there seemed to be a clearing. Nothing about it seemed too threatening, but Logan kept his guard up like he always did. He started sniffing the air, trying to detect any suspicious scents. Before they reached the clearing he got something and cringed.

"What is it, Logan? Smell anything?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah…chili fries, a burger, and some other weird food I can't even make out," muttered Logan.

"It's probably shrimp gumbo," grinned Ororo, "Which can only mean one thing."

Ororo ran out ahead of the others into the clearing. There she saw a familiar figure sitting with his back against a crate, casually shuffling a deck of cards in one hand and eating with the other. He looked a bit more rugged than she remembered. His clothes were dirty and unkempt, consisting of a wrinkled gray sleeveless shirt and dark denim pants with a hole in the knee. But that gritty yet handsome complexion was unmistakable.

"I knew you'd find me, Stormy," grinned Remy.

"Remy…is that you?" said Ororo with a mix of excitement and concern.

"The one and only," he said in his thick Cajun accent.

To prove his point he lightly charged a card and tossed it towards her. Ororo smiled as she caught it, watching as it caught fire and floated away. Remy Lebeau may have changed in appearance, but his skills and demeanor were the same.

While Ororo was taking in this moment, the others caught up with her. They didn't react at first when they saw Remy. They were still unsure what to think. But as soon as Kitty and Rogue emerged, Remy's grin widened.

"And what do we have here? Seems like you been makin' friends, Stormy. And some of them is easy on the eyes," he said with a flirtatious look.

Kitty blushed while Rogue wasn't amused. Even if this guy was a friend of Ororo's, she didn't take kindly to strangers hitting on her. Especially since she was fresh off a breakup.

"Please tell me this ain't him," she groaned.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Rogue. But this is him," said Ororo as she walked over to her friend, "Remy, I'd like you to meet those friends I told you about. This is Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Logan."

"Any friend of Stormy's is a friend of Remy's," said the Cajun as he casually approached Rogue and Kitty.

He went for Rogue first, taking her hands and kissing it. Rogue still didn't look amused, but she had to admit it was a nice gesture. This guy looked like he crawled out of the sewers, but at least he had manners.

"Remy's gotta admit, he loves you guys' dress sense," he said as his eyes ran up and down Rogue and Kitty.

"He doesn't vaste time, does it?" whispered Kurt.

"And what's wrong with that?" joked Kitty.

"I zhink it's vorth pointing out he's a little old for you."

"Oh lighten up, Kurt. It's all in good fun!" assured Kitty, "Besides, he seems to like your sister better."

That certainly made Kurt a little more uncomfortable. Looking over at Remy, he saw that he was still hovering around Rogue. She didn't look too amused, but she didn't push him away either. Ororo did mention that Remy was a bit of a ladies man. With Rogue fresh off a breakup, the last thing she needed was more drama.

Thankfully, Logan stepped in and got back to the task at hand.

"Enough goofin' around!" he said as he confronted Remy apprehensively, "We didn't just come to this dump for a vacation! You called us, remember? You better start explaining yourself and for your sake it better be the truth!"

"Logan please!" said Ororo, trying to push him back a bit.

"No, it's okay Stormy. You're charmin' friend here is right. I owe you fellas an explanation," said Remy, undaunted by Logan's aggressive poise, "Ya all got here just in time too. It's been gettin' pretty bad."

"Vhat's been getting bad?" asked Kurt.

"Remember them tips Remy gave ya about the sentinels? That's what this is about. And seein' as how you and Stormy are all big time heroes now, Remy figures you'd be the best to take care of this."

"That all depends," said Logan, still skeptical, "How did a rat like you get caught up with the sentinels anyways?"

Remy took a deep breath as he prepared to tell them the story so far. It didn't get to this point overnight. It was a long, drawn out process. There were a number of details he wouldn't be able to divulge, but he owed the X-men as much as he could offer. Looking over at Storm, he took comfort in her kind gaze. She made it clear she already trusted him. It was just a matter of getting the rest of the X-men on his side.

"It wasn't by choice, that's for sure. Remy saw them sentinels on the TV just like everybody else. The last thing anybody wants is to deal with them gizmos. But that's all changed," he said as he grabbed his trench coat, "It started not long after the whole Genosha thing. Someone started pulling off big time heists from this here port."

"Vhat kind of heists?" asked Kurt.

"The kind that your average street thug ain't good enough for," Remy answered, "Now around these parts, that ain't unusuals. Between the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild, major heists is par for the course. But as I'm sure Stormy told you all, things ain't all that rosy between them. They got strict territory. If a thief steals from an assassin's network that's damn near treason, but whoever was doin' these jobs didn't get that message. They just stole from everybody and made quite a mess in the process."

To further reinforce his point, Remy took out some photos from his jacket and gave them to Logan and the others. They gave some pretty graphic details to the heists. They showed he wasn't exaggerating. There were images of entire crates being ripped apart as if it was done by a giant hand, ships with huge cracks in them, and entire facilities burned to the ground. Whoever did this was packing some major firepower.

"Dang, whoever these guys are they know how to leave their mark," commented Rogue.

"That's what the Guilds thought," Remy went on, "The Assassins thought it was the Thieves and the Thieves thought it was the Assassins. So for the past two months it's been all out war. You ain't gonna see it in the papers, but both sides ain't gonna rest until they wipe each other out. To them they broke the cardinal rule of their guilds. They went back on their word. But Remy ain't so sure that was the case so I looked into it."

"How sickeningly noble of you," said Logan dryly, "I'm sure you were just being a good little thief."

"Remy has his reasons," said the Cajun strongly, "At first I thought it was the Assassins tryin' to set the Thieves Guild up. But somethin' didn't add up. That's when Remy started looking into what these guys was stealing. They were big time hardware, the kind big time weapons is made out of. At first I didn't think no sentinels was involved. Then Remy made two big time discoveries. The first one you already know. Most of them parts were linked to Worthington Industries."

"The same Worthington Industries that have the rights to the sentinels," Kitty surmised.

"Oui, but that ain't all. The clincher was when Remy caught a glimpse of a nasty lookin' scoundrel that came to town."

Remy took out another picture and gave it to Logan. It was grainy and unclear, hinting it was taken from hidden camera or something. But the figure it depicted was unmistakable.

"Black Tom!" said Kurt with anger dripping from his tone.

"Right on," sighed Remy, "Everybody in the thieves world knows about him. Whenever he comes to town, it ain't ever a good sign."

"He must have been here to sell the plans!" growled Logan, "Do you know who bought them?"

"Non, Remy only knows Black Tom sold 'em to someone very unsavory. I didn't get a name. I only know it's someone very sinister."

"And how did you find that out?" asked Rogue.

Remy just grinned mischievously.

"The man happened to have a fine lookin' daughter," he said proudly, "You'd be amazed what slips after a few rounds of bourbon and a couple of hours in a motel."

That caught everyone by surprise. Kitty and Rogue found it outrageous yet intriguing while Ororo just rolled her eyes. Having known his flirtatious tendencies well, Ororo wasn't surprised. Logan and Kurt scoffed, but even they had to admit any guy that could seduce Siryn had to be tough.

"Okay, I'll admit it. That earns you some points with us," said Logan.

"Are you kidding? Siryn?" exclaimed Kitty.

"What can I say? Remy has skills and he knows how to use him," he said with a cocky grin, "She also filled me in on that tip for that Worthington factory. If you want proof they're making the parts, you'll find it there."

"Yes, we're already looking into that," said Storm, "But where does that leave us here? I'm sure you didn't just call us in to visit."

"You know me well, Stormy," grinned Remy, "It's true. I asked you all here for a reason. You all want to stop the sentinels and Remy wants to stop the war between the Thieves and the Assassins. And we can only do that one way."

"And vhat is zhat?" asked Kurt.

"Simple…we gotta find who be pulling all these thefts," he said strongly, "Remy can't do it on his own. Both guilds want Remy dead so there's only so much I can find."

"Why would they want you dead?" asked Rogue suspiciously.

"That's another long story Remy ain't got time to tell," said the Cajun, "Right now we got bigger fish to fry. So how bout it? Will the X-men help Remy?"

There were a lot of things about this Cajun thief that didn't sit right. He had all the signs of someone who came of age in the dishonest environments of the streets. But regardless of his appearance, he gave them the break they had been looking for. Ever since the Black Tom ordeal, the X-men had been trying to stop the sentinel plans from reaching the black market. It seemed they were too late to stop the first sale, but they weren't too late to stop them from being used.

Logan was still suspicious and so was Kurt, who knew from his experience in the Azazel when someone wasn't telling the full story. But Ororo believed him and he seemed to have won over Kitty and Rogue. It may have just been his charm, but whatever the reason he made his case. It was their duty to make a sound judgment.

"We'll help you, Remy," said Ororo with a friendly gesture, "You have the support of the X-men behind you."

"I knew I could count on you, Stormy," grinned Remy, "You always did come through for me."

Ororo smiled warmly. These weren't the best circumstances for them to reunite, but it was still a nice feeling.

"Just bear in mind, Herr Lebeau, ve must be able to count on you as vell," said Kurt, "And vith all due respect, you don't strike me as someone who is completely forthcoming."

"Oh Remy gets it. He ain't no big time hero," he said innocently, "Just let this here Cajun prove himself. I already got me some leads."

"Then we should get going," said Ororo assertively.

The others were in agreement. Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue started following Ororo. But Logan continued to linger.

"Wait…" he growled.

"Logan, must we do this?" groaned Ororo, "Give Remy a chance! I know you don't trust easy, but…"

"No! It's not that! I smell something!" he said with predatory intent, "Ain't it ain't that god-awful gumbo!"

Remy was inclined to defend his favorite food, but Logan was serious. The rest of the X-men took it seriously as well. Logan's knack for sniffing out danger was uncanny. If he said there was danger it was usually wise to heed his warning.

"What is it, Logan?" asked Kitty anxiously.

Logan walked ahead of them tentatively, sniffing the air with greater scrutiny. A whole new round of scents inundated the area. They weren't port workers and they weren't tourists. They were stealthy and well-organized. They also bore the distinct scent of malicious intent. He had been in enough fights to know the signs of a confrontation. He was just beginning to zero in on it when he picked up on another scent.

"Ah hell…" he grunted as he quickly processed it, "GET DOWN!"

"Huh? What are you…" began Remy, but he was quickly cut off.

In a split second, Ororo tackled her friend to the ground while Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue took cover. Remy didn't know them that well. If he had he would have known that anytime Logan tells them to get down, there was no room for hesitation. But before they could get into a full defensive position, it happened.

In the span of a half-second, four gray canisters fell around them and as soon as they hit the ground, they exploded. Only it wasn't a normal explosion like a grenade. When these things went off, they unleashed a bright flash and a deafening blast that stunned everybody. Along with this blast was a dense cloud of smoke which quickly filled the area. Because of the flash burst, it was hard for anybody to coordinate themselves enough to get out of the way. The only one who reacted fast enough not to be stunned was Kurt, whose keen instincts served him well.

"Logan! Rogue! Vhere are you?" he said while choking on the smoke.

But the young mutant couldn't see through the smoke. Kitty was out and so was Rogue. He couldn't tell where Ororo and Remy were. He sensed a new swarm of presences around him. He could barely make out traces of their figures. He tried to follow them, but they were too fast. They must have been using masks and night vision.

While Kurt was stumbling about, Logan growled menacingly and arose. His ears were ringing and he could barely see since the flash temporarily fried his retinas. But he could still sense their attackers nearby. Drawing his claws, he howled angrily as he slashed through the smoke. He managed to graze a few of them, but they moved fast. Whoever these guys were, they were well-trained and well-equipped.

"Hrrahhhhhhhh! Where are you?" he roared.

While Logan was trying to find the ones responsible for this, Remy groaned in a daze under a cloud of smoke. He couldn't see or hear as a result of the blast. But he was conscious. It didn't take long for him to figure out what this was. It had all the signs of a special kind of attack from a special breed of thieves. There wasn't much time. They were probably surrounded already. He looked to his side and saw Ororo still struggling to recover. Working on instinct, he tried reaching for his bow staff. But as he did, a foot stepped on his hand and pinned it to the floor. Then a new presence emerged behind him and through the ringing in his ears, he heard a familiar voice.

"Bonjour Remy," said the menacing tone of Henri Lebeau, "Been waitin' a long time for this. Ain't nobody gonna help you now."

Remy grunted at the sound of that voice. He tried to throw a punch, but he missed and before he could recover he felt a sharp blow to his head. After that, everything went dark.

It was all happening so fast. The X-men were just beginning to recover. Logan was still trying to fight them through the smoke while Kurt was stumbling about looking for the others. They could still hear the footsteps around them, but they were growing very faint. Whoever was behind this, they were already trying to make their escape. They couldn't let them get away. Grunting through her daze, Ororo rose up and summoned the power of the winds.

"Hold on, everyone! I'm going to clear the air!" said the African beauty.

A sharp gust soon filled the area. Within a few seconds it was swirling like a tornado. The smoke was quickly drawn away, concentrated within the whirlwind. With a quick shift in direction, Ororo sent it flying out a nearby window. It completely cleared the air around them, but it revealed only a grim sight. The attackers were already gone.

Kitty was still on the floor rubbing her head and Logan was still attacking. At one point he thought he grabbed one of the attackers, but when the smoke cleared he found out he had only gotten Kurt by mistake.

"Easy Herr, Logan. I'm on your side," said Kurt, choking somewhat as Logan held him by the collar.

"Damn…" groaned the feral mutant as he withdrew his claws.

Panicked, Kurt quickly scanned the area. He made his way over to Kitty to help her up, but Rogue and Remy were nowhere in sight. Ororo was looking around as well and she seemed to have the same grim feeling he did. She had spent enough time as a criminal herself to know the signs. She had also spent enough time in New Orleans to know who would be coordinated enough and motivated enough to pull off something like this.

"Ack!" choked Kitty as she caught her breath, "Kurt? Where's Rogue? And what about Remy?"

"They…they took them!" said Kurt angrily, "Both of them!"

"Who? Who were they?" roared Logan.

"I know who they were," said Ororo in a grim tone, "It was the Thieve's Guild. They were here to take Remy back."

"Back for what?" demanded Logan.

"Revenge," she answered solemnly, "And we may already be too late to stop them."

* * *

**Up next: Cajun Chaos Part 2**


	7. Issue 28: Cajun Chaos Part 2

**Issue #28  
Cajun Chaos Part 2**

**

* * *

**_Born with extraordinary powers, a talented team of mutants known as the X-men fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates and fears them. Led by their mentor, Professor Charles Xavier, they stand against those who pursue conflict between humans and mutants. Their greatest challenge lately has been stopping the spread of sentinel technology that could be used against mutants and humans alike._

_This challenge has brought them to the bayous of Louisiana where an old friend of Ororo's has called them in for help. Remy Lebeau, a Cajun thief, has been caught between a war between the Thieves Guild and the Assassin's Guild. Both are attacking each other in wake of a rash of mysterious thefts around the port. Remy managed to trace those thefts to hardware developed by Worthington Industries, a company with ties to the sentinels. He also uncovered evidence that the sentinel plans had been sold and neither guild was involved._

_But just when Remy was ready to help the X-men find those responsible, they were attacked and Rogue and Remy were abducted. The Thieves Guild has a long-standing dispute with Remy that they are intent to resolve. Now the X-men find themselves in a difficult position, not only having to rescue their friend but having to stop this conflict before it consumes any more casualties. _

_

* * *

_**Downtown New Orleans**

Marius Boudeaux spent his whole life in the criminal underworld. As leader of the Assassins, few could say they were as dedicated or as tenacious. He had been doing this for over three decades and was feared by his enemies and loved by his followers. He perfectly embodied the tradition of the Assassin's Guild, unwavering loyalty to his allies and unparalleled hatred to his enemies. Anybody in the business of assassination had to have a unique set of qualities and he came from a long line of worthy leaders. Like his ancestors before him, there was nothing he wouldn't do to uphold the honor of the guild.

But as dedicated a leader he was, this title did not come without hardship. In the business of assassination there were always bound to be losses, professional and personal. For much of his reign as leader of the guild he made sure his losses were only professional. But there was one in particular that always struck him on a deep, personal level. It was one of the few blemishes on his otherwise impressive record as leader of the guild. It was his late daughter, Belladonna, and he still mourned her to this day.

Gazing distantly over the cityscape of New Orleans, Marius scowled his reflection in the window. Some would see an imposing elder man with gray hair and who was always dressed in the finest French attire, but he only saw an aging man who needed to get stronger. The Assassins Guild operated out of numerous strongholds, but the most opulent was a lone skyscraper in the downtown area. It was not far from the Louisiana Superdome and he could see much of the city from his dwelling on the top floor. It was heavy defended and highly secretive, but with all the violence going on lately in the New Orleans underworld he felt the effects.

"Perè! Please open up! It's urgent!" came a familiar from outside his private office.

"Come on, Julien," said Marius in his usual cold tone.

The door opened and his son, Julien Boudeaux, entered with an urgent demeanor. He was struggling to catch his breath. He must have run the whole way up here. He didn't usually barge in unless it was important so Marius took notice.

"What is it, son?" he asked intently, "I thought you were going to organize our elite unit to strike the Thieves' at their west end stronghold."

"I was. But something's come up! We just received a direct call from Jean-Luc himself!"

"Why would that old rat call?" he scoffed, "Does he finally wish to surrender?"

"Non! He says he has the peace offering you requested! He has Remy!"

Marius's cold demeanor shifted. Every time he heard that name, Remy, his blood boiled and his heart ached. It was because of that man, the adopted son of his greatest enemy, that he endured his worst failure as leader of the Assassins Guild. It was because of that man he lost his precious Belladonna. The only way he would ever even consider halting his attack on the Thieves Guild was if he had a chance to make that scoundrel pay.

"It sounds like a trap. But Jean-Luc swore with thieves honor that he has him."

"Jean-Luc never swears anything on thieves honor. He must be telling the truth for once," said Marius, his voice seething with anger.

"He says he's ready to deliver him. It's up to you to set the destination."

It was the chance he had been waiting for. At last he would be able to avenge his lost Belladonna. It would be a fitting way to bring an end to these senseless confrontations. For the past few months, the Assassins and the Thieves were tearing at each other on all fronts. Murders were ordered daily and resources and safe houses were destroyed or vandalized. It was all because someone had been pulling destructive jobs at the port, which was tenuous territory for both guilds. Neither side was supposed to steal from the other or do jobs within their network, but that all fell apart.

At first Marius was certain it was Jean-Luc making a move on his guild. But after months of senseless fighting, he wasn't so sure. Even as they fought, these mysterious jobs kept going down. It led him to believe someone else was behind it, but none of his sources could seem to turn up any leads. Regardless, he wasn't about to back down from a confrontation with the Thieves Guild. It would be an insult. The only way for the bloodshed to stop was for one side to present a peace offering. He never thought the Thieves would be able to put it together. It looked like he was wrong.

"So what do we do, Perè? I wanna get my hands on that bastard as much as you! But it be taking a major chance!"

"For my little Bella, it's a chance worth taking," said Marius in his thick French accent, "Tell Jean-Luc we gonna do this. This is gonna go down on our turf. We'll use the old oil depot up the river."

"I'll get the elites too!" said Julien intently, "This be our chance to finish them all off!"

"No son. There will be no trap. We only bring our elites for protection."

"But…"

"Don't start, boy! If Jean-Luc's gonna give us his thieves honor, we gonna give him our assassin's honor as well. It's only proper. They probably be just as eager to hand him over as we be to get him."

"I still don't trust 'em!"

"Trust don't matter. Only getting Remy matters," said Marius strongly, "Once I get my hands on him, I'm gonna make sure he suffers every bit as much as he deserves! He be runnin' from us for too long! It's time he pays for Bella!"

Upon grabbing his jewel encrusted cane, Marius stormed past his son and out of the room. He had some important arrangements to make. This senseless conflict that had consumed New Orleans took a back seat. The whole mission of an assassin, to kill or die trying, was to become secondary for once. All that mattered now was avenging his daughter. That meant getting his hands on Remy Lebeau and showing no mercy.

* * *

**New Orleans – Port Warehouse**

"Lousy, freakin' pissant Cajun! He set us up! He knew we were going to be attacked! When I get my hands on that little shit, I'll rip his eyes out!"

"Keep it down, Logan! Some of us still have a splitting headache!" groaned Kitty.

The feral mutant was fuming and rightfully so. The X-men had just endured a punishing blow. Just as they were ready to help Remy investigate these mysterious thefts, they were attacked. It happened so fast, indicating that it was a sophisticated, coordinated, pre-planned assault. Whoever was behind it knew how to hit them. They avoided confronting them directly, taking their mutant powers out of the equation. They used a smoke screen to blind them and uncanny speed and efficiency to take them on and get what they needed. The end result was Remy and Rogue being abducted.

It had to be the Thieves Guild. Ororo knew the signs all too well. They had been after Remy for years now. He was usually so good at avoiding them, but this time they got the drop on him. Someone must have tipped them off. They didn't have a chance to stop them. That's why the Thieves Guild was so good. She didn't blame Logan for believing it was a setup, but she knew better. This couldn't have been Remy's doing.

"Take it easy, Logan. I'm certain Remy didn't intend for this to happen," said Ororo.

"It's too convenient!" argued Logan, "They drop in and grab us just as we're planning our next move! Either he anticipated this or it's a hell of a coincidence! In my experience there ain't such a thing as coincidence!"

"And now zhey have Remy and my sister!" Kurt lamented.

"Don't tell me you're taking his side, Kurt," said Ororo.

"I'm not taking sides here, but it is somewhat telling, Storm," said Kurt, trying to remain calm, "I know Remy is your friend and all, but I have experience in zhis as vell. Perhaps he just vanted us here as extra protection. Is it at all possible he could have known?"

"No, it isn't!" said Ororo strongly, "Remy may be a thief, but he's not that devious! Especially not with me!"

"You sure that ain't old feelings talking?" said Logan skeptically, "The guy was your lover boy."

"Regardless of our history, none of you know Remy as well as I do. He has his flaws, but he has a big heart…more so than you think," quipped the African woman, "There are other forces at work here, but he's not behind it!"

"No offence, Storm, but you're asking us to place a lot of trust in this guy," said Logan.

"I'm not asking you to trust him! One way or another I'm still going to help him! If you don't like it, feel free to stay behind. Remy's a friend and good friends help each other in their time of need."

Ororo's tone left no room for argument. She was right. She did know Remy better than the rest of them. The mere fact she trusted him enough to be romantically involved with him said a lot. If nothing else Ororo was a good and loyal friend. But some still had their suspicions.

"Fine," grunted Logan, "I still think he's a punk. What the hell did you see in him anyways?"

"That's a long and complicated story," said Ororo, "But for argument's sake, assume it was similar to what Jean saw in you."

That shocked and silenced the former living weapon in a way few things could.

"Ooh, snap!" snickered Kitty, whose head finally stopped throbbing.

"Shut up, half-pint," muttered Logan.

Kitty just shrugged, but kept laughing to herself. Even Kurt found it somewhat humorous, but Storm remained as serious as ever.

"Enough second guessing," said Ororo with growing frustration, "Can I count on the lot of you to help me with this?"

"Of course, Storm. Ve are X-men, remember?" assured Kurt.

"Yeah! And teammates help each other just like friends do. Right Logan?" said Kitty with a wry grin.

"Don't push it," said Logan, making it clear he still had suspicions.

"Thank you," said Ororo graciously, "Now let's get going. We have to find Remy and Rogue! I'll get in touch with the Professor. He should be able to track them with Cerebro."

"Any idea on vhere zhey may be taking zhem?" asked Kurt.

"I have my suspicions, but one thing about the Thieves Guild that makes them so good is they know how to stay out of sight. If we're going to find them, we'll have to move fast. I doubt they'll keep Remy prisoner for long."

"Why? What are they planning to do with him?" asked Kitty anxiously.

Ororo cringed at such a question. She knew Remy's history and she knew how many people harbored a deep grudge against him, the least of which being his own family. Having grown up in a criminal underworld herself, she knew what these people were capable of. When it came to their enemies, the Thieves Guild showed no mercy.

"I'd rather not contemplate that, Kitty," said Ororo as she started making her way towards the rear entrance where they came in, "Let's just get back to the jet and get moving. The longer the guild has Remy, the worse our chances are of recovering him and Rogue in one piece."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Hnn…mah head," groaned a tired and sore Rogue.

Everything was spinning. Her head was throbbing and her whole body felt like it had half-ton weights on every limb. Either someone hit her really hard or she was drugged. Either way was hardly comforting. She wasn't sure where she was. She tried opening her eyes, but her vision was still blurry. She was sitting upright on a hard surface, which felt like a wooden box or something. She also noticed her surroundings were vibrating and swaying. There was the distinct sound of a high-powered motor along with flowing water. As her vision cleared Rogue also noticed her surroundings were moving. That led her to assume she was on a large boat of sorts and if the humidity was any indication they were in the heart of the Louisiana swamp.

Everything about this gave her a bad vibe. Memories of the attack quickly came rushing back to her. She remembered the blinding explosions and the noxious smoke. She also remembered being attacked. It was an ambush that hit the whole team. They tried coordinating, but were overwhelmed at every turn. She tried fighting back, but then someone struck her on the head with something and everything went dark.

'_Don't panic, Rogue. Whatever's goin' on, the X-men will find ya. The Professor's probably detecting mah thoughts right now. They better get here fast. This whole thing stinks and it ain't just the swamp.'_

Rogue tried struggling from her daze, but quickly learned her arms and legs had been restrained. She also remembered her inhibitor collar was still on so if anybody got close to her, she couldn't drain them. There were clearly a number of figures around her. Her vision was still blurry, but she could already sense they weren't friendly. Then through her dazed state, she heard a sickening grunt.

"Augh!" choked Remy in agony.

"Get up!" spat the venomous voice of Henri Lebeau, "Quit your whinin' traitor and take your punishment like a man!"

"Take it easy on him, Henri. The Assassins want him in one piece," said Etienne.

"To hell with the Assassins!" said Theoren, "They have all the time they want to torture this maggot for his sins! We only got the next hour or so!"

"Oui! It's best we make them count!" said Henri.

Remy groaned in pain as he lay helpless on the floor. Before he even fully came too, his embittered brother and cousins started beating him. It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on. He had been dreading this for years now, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. The Thieves Guild had him and they were making their disgust with him well-known.

They were aboard one of the Guild's private yachts, which were specially crafted to navigate the swamp. It was more spacious than usual boats, allowing for over a dozen heavily armed Thieves Guild members to stand watch over them. It came as no surprise that Etienne, Theoren, and Henri were among them. They had been waiting for years to get a shot at him. They finally got their chance and were making good use of it. Remy tried to resist, but they made sure he couldn't by drugging him with sedatives. They didn't use enough to knock him out, only enough so he couldn't fight back. It was a cowardly way to exact their vengeance, but Remy expected nothing less.

For Rogue, it was a ghastly sight. Her vision cleared just in time to see the three men go to work on Remy, kicking and punching him mercilessly. Etienne focused on the lower body, stepping on his knees and shins. Theoren focused on his core, kicking him hard in the back and stomach. Henri, seeming even more resentful than the others, was holding Remy by the neck as he relentlessly punched his face. All Remy could do was take it, grunting and groaning with each blow. Rogue tried to remain stoic as her mother taught her, but she had her limits to the level of brutality she could stand to watch.

She looked around, trying to see if there were any possible means of escape. It didn't look too promising. They were in the middle of a crocodile infested swamp. There was nowhere to run off to. Their captors made sure of it. They restrained them on the stern of the yacht and all around them were imposing thieves armed with assault rifles. They were all dressed in street clothes and trench coats and every time Remy coughed up blood they cheered. Apparently, they had as much hatred for Remy as the three men.

"Yeah! Hit him again!"

"That's right! Beat 'em into croc chum!"

Hentri, Etienne, and Theoren stepped up their assault. It was getting to a point where they were set to do some serious damage. Then through the cheering a powerful voice rang out.

"That's enough!" said Jean-Luc as he pushed through the cheering crowd.

The hoard of thieves wisely fell silent. Etienne and Theoren also stopped upon seeing Jean-Luc walk up to them. The only one who hesitated was Henri, who maintained a firm grip on Remy's neck.

"Let him go, son," ordered Jean-Luc.

Henri's expression tensed with anger, but he did not question his father's orders. He understood the importance of this deal like the rest of them. As much as he wanted to make his brother suffer, the needs of the guild came first.

He let go of Remy's neck, leaving him a bludgeoned mess on the deck of the boat. But before he backed off, Remy had one last message for him.

"You still hit like a femme," he grunted through the pain.

"Damn traitor!" yelled Henri.

He motioned to grab Remy again, but Etienne and Theoren held him back. Jean-Luc gave them a stern look, letting them know they were not to let his angry son go. He could appreciate his feelings for Remy, but this deal between them and the Assassins was honor-bound. Personal vendettas had to take a back seat.

Hovering over the bruised and battered body, Jean-Luc gazed down at his adopted son with a mix of resentment and sorrow. Remy didn't look him in the eye, but he could sense a similar demeanor. He knew as well as his father how grim these circumstances were.

"It's been a while, Remy," said Jean-Luc.

"Not long enough," grunted Remy as he coughed up more blood.

"I wish it hadn't come to this," he said with as honest a tone a master thief could muster, "You were always special to me. You and your mother were my pride and joy."

"Don't…don't you dare bring Remy's mère into this! She be better than all of us!"

"Maybe so, but that don't justify what you've done. You didn't just betray your fellow thieves, Remy. You betrayed your family. And for what? A woman? Some newfound conscious you be hiding from us?"

"Remy…hides…nothing! Remy only did…what was right. It's what Marianne would've done."

"Is that what Belladonna would have done?" quipped Jean-Luc, "You know damn well she and the rest of the Assassins wouldn't have blinked an eye if they succeeded where we failed."

"It don't matter," groaned Remy, "What happened to Belladonna was a mistake. But what happened to the rest of the guilds…it had to be done. Remy has no regrets."

Jean-Luc's expression fell. It was hard enough his adopted son betrayed his guild. It was even harder to digest that for all the dishonor he caused them and the guild, he didn't have one ounce of remorse. He had the one weakness no thief could ever afford to have. He had a conscious. He tried training it out of him over the years, but he failed. Rising up to his feet, Jean-Luc shook his head and sighed.

"This be a shame, mon fils," said Jean-Luc, "You could've been one of the greats. Time was, I be looking forward to the day you take over for me. But what's done be done. You're gonna serve the Guild one way or another. We gonna give you over to the Assassins."

"Let me guess. Remy be some kind of peace offering to stop all this fighting," muttered the defiant Cajun.

"You know the rules of the trade, Remy. This be how we do things. It breaks my heart, but you chose your path. Now it be time to pay your dues."

Jean-Luc gestured towards a couple of subordinates, who in turn grabbed Remy's bruised form and dragged him over towards the area where Rogue was sitting. First they made sure to bind his hands and feet. They then injected him with another round of drugs to ensure he couldn't concentrate enough to use his powers. The Thieves Guild was prepared for everything, including mutants. They weren't taking any chances with him.

Rogue tried not to cringe when she saw his battered face. But despite his pain, Remy remained stoic and strong. It was remarkable anybody could take that kind of beating, especially from his own family. Clearly, there was much more to him than she thought.

Once Remy was restrained Jean-Luc lead most of his crew away towards the bow, leaving six armed thieves to guard them.

"Hey wait! Where do Ah fit into all this?" she asked as they walked off.

"What else? You be leverage," said Henri, "Remy ain't gonna do something stupid if a pretty femme be involved. He always had a weakness for them."

"Oui, but don't worry. We let you go after this deal be done," assured Jean-Luc.

"Unless you wantin' to be having some _fun_ first," grinned Etienne.

That earned him a disgusted look from Rogue and a slap upside the head from Jean-Luc.

"Shut it, Etienne. You know we don't be hurtin' the femmes," said Jean-Luc, "You be lucky you can even enjoy a femme. You were supposed to take that Ororo woman."

"A femme is a femme!" shrugged Etienne as he leered over Rogue, "Besides, I be liking this one's style! She got the build and the curves a homme like me can appreciate."

"Back off, pal! Ah got standards. And you're as ugly as shit and half as useful."

Henri and Theoren laughed while Etienne just scowled and moved on. Jean-Luc had to grab him to keep him going because he was clearly tempted to make her pay for that remark. Rogue just scoffed and settled in as the boat picked up speed. There didn't seem to be any way out now. Her best tactic was to buy time and hope the others caught up with them.

As she sat, she turned towards the wounded Remy. He was still breathing hard and blood was dripping from his mouth. His face was littered with bumps and bruises and so were his arms and torso. He was pretty out of it, but he remained stoic to it all. It didn't seem to affect him one bit that his own family was selling him out to their enemies. Something about that resonated strongly with Rogue.

"Hang in there, Remy. Storm and the rest of the X-men will find us," she told him.

"Whatever cherè," he groaned, "It don't make much difference at this point. Remy is ready to take whatever fate comes his way."

"That's sickeningly macho of you," said Rogue dryly, "But try to have a little faith. The X-men don't leave friends behind. They'll catch up, beat all these swamp dwelling sewer rats to a pulp, and get us out of here."

"I'll believe that when I see it," said the Cajun, chuckling somewhat at her choice of words, "You got quite a mouth you, Rogue. You sure be tellin' Etienne off."

"Thanks, but if a man's gonna act like a pig it's only fair Ah treat him like one."

"Truer words was never spoken," said Remy, smiling through his pain, "You're okay, Rogue. You got the attitude to go along with the beauty."

Rogue smiled and blushed a little. Even in his pained state, he had the energy to flirt. This man was every bit as tough as Ororo described. He was also every bit as immature, but that only heightened her curiosity. His family clearly bore quite a bit of resentment. He must have done something pretty extreme for it to get this bad.

"Ah know it ain't mah business, but what's this all about? Why does your family hate ya so much?" asked Rogue.

"You mean Stormy never told you?" said Remy.

"She said it wasn't for her to tell. Ah gather it ain't pretty."

"That be a hell of an understatement," sighed Remy, getting a little drowsy from the drugs, "But you're right, cherè. It was bad. Hell, it was the worst. In the Thieves Guild, a thief is only as good as his honor. There ain't no room for loyalty. There ain't no room for morality either. It's all absolutes. That's where Remy messed up big time."

"So what happened?" she asked, "That jerk that hit on meh said it had something to do with a girl."

"That be one of the reasons," he sighed, "See, when Remy was growin' up, the only friends I had were my brothers in the Thieves Guild. We all looked out for each other. We all trained with each other. But Remy was always the outcast because Remy was adopted."

"Ah know how that feels," said Rogue empathetically, "Ah'm adopted too."

"Sucks, don't it?" said Remy, fighting off another coughing fit, "That's why Remy liked to strike out on his own. I would just run off and get away from the guild. That's how I met my first real friend. Her name was Bella…Belladonna."

There was a certain strain in his voice as he said that name. It sounded like she was someone he cared for a great deal.

"She was Remy's childhood friend. Later on, she became a lot more. But there was one big problem…one we didn't realize until it was too late. Bella was the daughter of Marius Boudeaux, the head of the Assassins Guild. And in case Stormy didn't tell you, the Thieves and the Assassins don't get along."

"Yeah, she made that pretty dang clear," said Rogue, "So how did you get around it?"

"That's just it. We never did," said Remy, still breathing hard from his wounds, "We tried to make it work. But every time we had to choose between each other and the guilds, we chose the guilds. But Remy still had hope. We dreamed of one day taking control of our guilds and bringing 'em together for once. Then it all went to hell."

Remy needed a moment before talking about the next part. It was almost as painful as the beating he took. Rogue gave him all the time he needed as she listened intently.

"One day, Jean-Luc comes to me sayin' there's this job we gotta pull. It was some fancy gem this private military folk came across. Ruby of Cytorak or something. There was this legend that whoever had it would be unstoppable. The Thieves wanted it and so did the Assassins. Whoever succeeded…well, let's just say it would be a mess."

"Ah take it you weren't able to steal it," said Rogue.

"Oh Remy stole it alright. That wasn't the problem. It was what happened afterwards that bugged me. See, I knew if Jean-Luc got the gem, all the Assassins, Belladonna included, would be killed. And it wouldn't stop there. Every guild all over the world would be taken out. Ain't nobody would stop them. Even if it was Remy's guild, Remy just couldn't go through with it. The price in blood be too high."

It was a noble deed for a thief. In fact, it was too noble. Rogue wasn't sure what to make of it. If Remy was a lifelong thief why would he pick that moment to suddenly grow a conscious?

"Why the change in heart?" asked Rogue, "Since when do thieves grow a conscious all of the sudden."

"You can thank Remy's adopted mother for that," sighed Remy, "When Jean-Luc wasn't busy raisin' me to be a thief, my mère was there raisin' me to be better. She had a big heart…one she couldn't share with Henri or Remy's cousins. She died when I was seven, but she left a hell of an impression."

"Sounds like it kicked in at just the right time," Rogue commented.

"Not exactly," said Remy, his voice now low with sorrow, "After Remy stole the gem, I tried to get away and ditch it. But the Assassins caught up to me. Belladonna was leading them. She urged me to give her the gem. Remy wouldn't. Then the Thieves showed up. There was a fight. Guns went off. Some buildings caught fire. And Bella…"

Remy found himself struggling to put it into words. Rogue cast a sympathetic look, trying to move closer to him despite her bound state. It was painfully clear what happened. It must have really hurt him. It was now starting to make sense why Ororo defended him.

"Ah'm sorry, Remy," said Rogue softly.

"Ain't your fault, cherè. She got caught in the crossfire. There was nothing Remy could do," he said sadly, "I did manage to ditch the gem. I tossed the dang thing into the ocean. Hope I never see it again. But when all was said and done, Remy was a traitor and an outcast. My own family hated me. The Assassins hated me even more than before. Remy's been in hiding ever since."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"Remy thought about that," sighed the Cajun, "But only cowards run from their problems and Remy ain't a coward. The guild would follow me anyways. I thought I could fix this, but there ain't fixing betrayal. It got pretty bad at one point. Thanks to Stormy, I hung in there. Until now, that is."

Remy cringed again as he swallowed more blood. Rogue was looking at him with so much sympathy, but he had to remind her he didn't deserve such sentiment.

"These here thefts be the kicker. One way or another, Remy was gonna get involved. I knew it before I even called you guys. The whole point was to get someone involved to stop this dang guild war. Heck, Remy don't even know if these thefts have anything to do with sentinels."

"So what? That speech ya gave us back at the port was all a lie?" scorned Rogue.

"Not entirely. The part about Siryn and Black Tom be true. The rest about Worthington was just leverage," he said after another cough, "At some point the guild was gonna attack. Guess they just attacked sooner than expected."

"And you didn't bother to warn us? All because you wanted save your own skin?" said Rogue, finding that a lot less noble.

"It's self-serving, I know. But Remy does what he has to do. This guild war has gotta stop. It ain't always noble and it don't win Remy no friends. But it's right. That's all that matters."

Remy let out another round of coughs as he fell silent. While he reeled from his beating, Rogue studied him. He was even more complicated than Storm described. He was a thief and a deviant, yet he had a good heart. He believed strongly that there was right and there was wrong, regardless of what other people thought of him. He wasn't as noble as he could have been. He got the X-men caught up in this for no other reason than to save himself, but that didn't make him a monster or a coward. It just made him Remy.

As the boat ventured further into the humid swamp, Rogue found herself looking at the Cajun with a critical eye. She still didn't know what to make of him, but now that she knew part of his story he seemed like someone worth saving. He defied his family and Belladonna to do the right thing. There was a lot to admire about that. If they got out of this, he might be someone worth reaching out to.

"If you're gonna take pity on Remy, save yourself the trouble, cherè," he said, "It don't matter either way."

"Ah don't pity people, Cajun. Ah may be an X-man, but Ah have mah own way of judging people," she said in a stronger tone, "Now Ah don't know you and to be perfectly honest, Ah still don't trust you. But for a rat like you to have come this far, you gotta have something going for you. The X-men ain't gonna leave you behind."

Through his pained state, Remy turned towards Rogue and grinned. This girl was sassy if not somewhat crude. But she spoke her mind and showed no fear in doing so. That was something he couldn't help but admire.

"You know how to make a fella feel better, cherè. You wouldn't happened to be getting soft on Remy now would you?"

"Don't push it, Cajun," said Rogue with a half-grin.

They were in quite a predicament. Rogue still couldn't believe a guy in Remy's state still had the strength to get cute with her. It was as childish as it was admirable, but at this point they had to hang in there any way they could. There was no doubt in her mind. The X-men were on their way and they were going to find them. She just hoped they got here as soon as possible. Time was running out.

* * *

**Outer Westchester**

"Come on, Lorna! Just a clue? A riddle? Hell, even a subtle hand gesture?" said Bobby Drake in his usual playful tone, "The suspense is killing me!"

"You're an X-man, Bobby. You'll survive," said Lorna, who was sitting next to her boyfriend on a bus.

"Are you sure? Usually when girlfriends surprise their boyfriends, isn't it supposed to involve pizza and lingerie?"

"If every surprise played out like it does in your twisted male fantasy, then that's how _every_ relationship would play out," teased Lorna, "I know you usually pick how our little outings play out because you're not the one with the unemployed mother. But this time I want to pick an activity for us. We've gone down the list of typical date-worthy antics. I think it's time we try an _atypical_ approach."

Bobby was still deeply curious. Lorna was more focused than usual. Whenever he managed to make the trip across town to see her, she usually followed his lead. He liked showing her a good time and getting her away from the serious world that was so hard on her. Now that she lived so close they had plenty of opportunities to be together and they needed to take advantage of it. School wasn't getting any easier and her mother's health continued deteriorating. So when he arrived at her door with a full plan, he was pretty surprised when she convinced him to scrap it in turn for a surprise activity.

Lorna kept the details to herself. She then led Bobby to a bus stop a few blocks away where they boarded one of the many busses that passed by the area. It was a bus that went across Queens, passing through a few major shopping areas before nearing the city. Bobby kept looking out the window and back at Lorna, eagerly awaiting their destination.

He didn't sense anything was wrong, at least not more than usual. Lorna had a lot on her mind between her mother, her crazy siblings that were running Genosha, and being the daughter of Magneto. She had moments where it overwhelmed her. This wasn't one of those moments. When the bus stopped at a seemingly random corner, she grabbed his arm and led him off.

"We're here," she announced, practically rushing her boyfriend off the bus.

"Where's _here_? How atypical are we talking here? Because in my experience, degree means everything and not just when it comes to being cool," said Bobby.

"Follow me. You'll see!"

Still gripping his arm, Lorna led Bobby across the street into an area that was gated off. It looked like a construction zone, but there wasn't much construction going on. It looked like the site of an old housing project. There was dirt, debris, and metal scattered everywhere. When they reached it, Lorna looked through the gates to see if anybody was there. Once certain they were clear, she used her powers to open one of the metal gates.

"Whoa…why are we going in here, Lorna?" asked Bobby, who hesitated a bit before following his girlfriend.

"Because no one else is here," she replied, "Construction has been held up on this area for weeks. Something about the city undercutting the crews and causing a labor dispute."

"If it doesn't involve a mutant being scapegoated, I'm pretty sure I haven't followed that."

"You don't have to. All you need to know is this place is an unofficial scrap heap until the city gets it's act together. That makes it the perfect place for our little activity."

"Which is? And please don't say 'you'll see' again."

"It's this…"

Lorna let go of Bobby's arm and stepped away for a moment. She turned her attention to a series of stacked metal beams laying next to a bulldozer. Summoning her powers, she levitated one of the heavy beams. It was an impressive feat. Bobby had seen her stuff like this before. Then she took it a bit further.

With the beam still levitated, Lorna concentrated harder. Her face contorted as she directed her powers to bend the beam so that it formed a jagged S-shape. Once she was done, she drew it over towards her and set it down between her and Bobby.

"You once said I was prime X-men material," she told her boyfriend, "I'm not sure if you're right. If you are, I think it's only proper I refine how I use my powers."

"_That's_ your activity? An outdoor Danger Room session minus the holographic T-Rex?" said Bobby in a somewhat baffled tone.

"Since it'll take me a few _centuries_ to save up enough money for my own Danger Room, this will have to do. I'm serious about this, Bobby. I want to get better at this."

"Hey, I'm not making light of it," he said reassuringly, "It just seems as though you already have control over your powers. You've never needed the equivalent of a ruby-quartz visor to manage them."

"I'd like to do more than just manage it. You saw what my father did on Genosha. He levitated a chunk of rock the size of a football stadium! Seeing as how I inherited his powers, I think that shows how far I have to catch up."

She made a valid point. Magneto was a powerhouse. Bobby had experienced that first hand and had the scars to prove it. If Lorna shared his powers then it was only logical that she would share his potential. Magneto had a lifetime of experience under his belt and Lorna was still a teenager. If she was to be part of the X-men one day, then she needed to do more than levitate a few metric tons of steel.

"So what do you say, Bobby?" said Lorna, giving him a pleading look to further sway him, "Will you help me train?"

Bobby smiled at her determined spirit. He cracked his knuckles and formed an ice shell around his body, stretching like he often did before a Danger Room session.

"As far as I'm concerned, we just entered a Rocky movie and Eye of the Tiger is playing in the background," he said, "Since the rest of the X-men are probably busy with class and what not, I guess I'll have to be the one to whip you into shape!"

"Should I be worried?" said Lorna playfully.

"Nah! You'll find that I'm a much easier teacher than Wolverine or Cyclops! If you really want to fill that X-uniform with that hot butt of yours , then prepare for some action! Because you'll get plenty with the X-men!"

* * *

**Worthington Electronics Factory**

Scott, Warren, and Jean had been searching for nearly two hours. Their time was almost up. In less than fifteen minutes, the Worthington liaison was going to barge in and order them to leave before they could find what they were looking for. So far none of the reports Warren dug out revealed anything and there was no word from Hank or the Professor. The longer they went without finding anything the more likely it seemed that Remy's tip was bogus. That didn't bode well for the others in New Orleans.

"Didn't we look over this report already?" groaned Jean as Warren gave her another file.

"How can you tell? They all look the same," said Warren dryly, "I can't believing I'm saying this, but my dad may actually be the innocent one here. It doesn't look like he's let any sentinel tech fall into the wrong hands."

"We can't be too certain. Not when it comes to sentinels," said Scott, who continued to maintain his focus, "Maybe we're not looking at this the way we should. The parts may not be there, but the materials might."

"Now you're just pushing it, Cyclops," said Warren, "If it were just materials, it wouldn't be much of a tip. Anybody can make anything with the right materials. It doesn't have to be from Worthington Industries."

"Then there must be something else we're missing!" said Scott with increasing frustration, "These thefts aren't coming from nowhere!"

"Calm down, Scott. We'll figure it out," said Jean with a reassuring gesture.

Her gentle touch helped calm the X-leader down. The last thing they needed in situation like this was to lose their demeanor. It was hard not to get worked up when the rest of the team was in harms way with the guilds. It was also hard not to be suspicious of this Remy character. Even though Ororo vouched for him, that didn't automatically prove he was trustworthy.

While Scott and Jean looked over more records, Warren was ready to call it quits. This was going nowhere. As much as he wanted to catch his father breaking his promise to contain the sentinels, the evidence just wasn't there. If someone was stealing Worthington parts, it wasn't under his watch. There was nothing in these reports to make him suspect anything.

Sighing to himself, he put another stack of reports away. As he did, one of the files fell out onto the floor. Rolling his eyes, he picked it up and put it back together. That's when an ominous document caught his eye. It was entitled "Competitor Report: Shaw Industries."

"Hmm…that's odd," said the winged mutant, "Why would this be in a weekly report?"

He checked the date. It was pretty recent, less than two months old to be exact. That fit the timeframe Remy mentioned. He said these thefts began shortly after the Genosha incident. This seemed to indicate that there were others that took notice. Curious, Warren opened the file and began reading over it. It didn't take long for him to uncover a number of ominous revelations.

"Ongoing thefts of competitor components," he read, "Possibly espionage? Guess dear old dad is attentive to detail after all."

Warren kept reading. The more he uncovered the more suspicious he grew. Scott and Jena soon took notice.

"What is it, Warren? Did you find something?" asked Scott.

"I'm not sure," said Warren as he flipped through the pages, "But it may be possible that Remy was half-right without even knowing it."

"What do you mean?" asked Jean.

"He may have assumed Worthington Industries was a target just because it had a history with the sentinels, but it isn't the only company tied to them. There were others and perhaps he didn't take that into account, if of course he even investigated."

"So what does that mean for us?" asked Scott, "If Worthington Industries isn't the target, how do we find out who was behind these thefts?"

"I don't know, but there may be another way to…"

Then before he could even finish his thought, something in the file caught Warren's eye. It was a small footnote at the bottom of a page. It mentioned the name of that company again, Shaw Industries. But that wasn't the only detail that stuck out. That's when a new idea hit him. Soon, he was smiling ominously as he folded up the file.

"Of course! Dad, you devious moron, you finally did something right!" said Warren as he rushed past Scott and Jean.

"Slow down, Warren! What are you talking about? Did you find something?" said Jean anxiously.

"No, but I found a way for us to find out if that makes any sense!" said Warren as he sat down at the console, "But we can't do it from here! Hank and the Professor are the only ones who can pull this off!"

Working swiftly, Warren grabbed the cell-phone they were using to link Cerebro into the Worthington network. It was still transmitting, but the communication link to the Professor and Hank was still open.

"Professor, come in," said Warren intently.

"_Go ahead, Angel. Has your search turned up anything?"_

"You could say that," he said, "Listen, this is going to sound like an odd request, but I need you and Hank to do something for me on your end."

"_Of course. What is it?"_

"I need you to shift your focus from the Worthington archives to all outgoing network connections, namely the encrypted ones. They should be linked up to both allies and competitors. Look for any connection leading to a network under Shaw Industries."

There was a brief silence over the line. Warren couldn't tell if they were doing it or hesitating. It was definitely a bit odd to give up on the core of their search, but he was certain this was how they were going to find what they were looking for.

"_Hmm…that's strange. Hank just brought up a list of network connections and there is only one listed for Shaw Industries. But it looks dead. Nothing is coming through it."_

"It must be turned off or something. Try to activate it!" said Warren strongly, "Trust me, Professor! What we're looking for isn't in Worthington Industry's network! It's with Shaw Industries! Get into their network through my father's servers and we'll get the answers we're looking for! I promise!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Cerebro**

As soon as Warren's tip came through, Professor Xavier and Hank shifted their focus. Like the others, they were ready to give up their search. They just weren't finding anything in the Worthington archives that would lead them to believe they were dealing illegal sentinel tech. But Warren seemed confident there were other forces at work. This Shaw Industries may be the culprit. But they quickly realized that getting into their network was nowhere near as easy as the Worthington Industries network.

"This is strange," said Xavier as he concentrated with Cerebro, "The connection is linked in, but no information is flowing through it. It's as if someone on Worthington's end set it up, but then abandoned it."

"Probably because it's impossible to get through," said Hank, who was typing on the console feverishly, "I've never seen encryption like this before. Whatever is on the other end must be of great importance."

"All the more reason to suspect Warren's hunch has some validity to it. I'll see if I can use Cerebro's psionic interface to break through."

"Don't bother. It's multi-layered," said Hank as a huge 'access denied' screen blared, "The only way anybody is getting into this network is with the key."

"Any idea on how to obtain it?"

Hank's gaze narrowed on the image on the screen. Professor Xavier didn't see it, but as soon as he heard Warren utter that name Shaw Industries he tensed. It was a name he heard numerous times before, but not while in the field with the X-men. He hoped it would never come up in the course of a mission. Now it may hold the key to unlocking this mystery.

He had two options. He could either try hacking the network himself, which if this encryption was any indication would take days if not weeks even with Cerebro running at full capacity. Or he could tap 'other' resources that he had been desperately trying to keep private. With the team counting on him and Ororo in the field, his choice was clear. There would be consequences, but he would deal with them in due time.

"Hold on, I have an idea. I need to get my laptop," said Hank as he rose up from the console, "In the meantime tell Scott, Jean, and Warren to pack up on their end. Get in touch with Ororo's squad as well. Tell them we may have found something. We'll know for sure within the hour."

* * *

**Aboard the X-jet**

Upon recovering from the incident at the warehouse, the team reconvened in the X-jet to plan their next move. Some were still a little sore from the attack by the Thieves Guild, but there was no time to rest while Remy and Rogue were captive. Kurt and Ororo were especially concerned. Ororo worried that Remy was in mortal danger under the hands of the Thieves Guild and Kurt worried that his sister may get caught in the crossfire. Finding them was their top priority, but if the attack was any indication the Thieves Guild wasn't going to make it easy for them.

With Logan in the cockpit manning the controls, Ororo and Kurt focused their efforts on the consoles. They had already contacted the Professor, who happened to be busy with something else involving that tip Remy gave them, but he was already hard at work trying to locate their missing friends. It was hard to pinpoint a location given the state they were in. Until the Professor could detect them, they had to rely on the beacon in Rogue's communicator in order to catch up. But that was proving to be difficult as well.

"Vhat's wrong vith zhis thing?" grunted Kurt as he pounded his fist on the computer screen, "Vhy can't it locate Rogue?"

"They're in the swamp, Kurt. The signal must be getting scrambled in the swamp gas," said Ororo, who was trying to remain calm, "I wouldn't be surprised if the guild had some sort of jammer as well."

"Zhen vhy can't zhe Professor just link us up to Cerebro? Ve're making zhis harder for ourselves!"

"What? You don't like a challenge?" commented Logan from the cockpit.

"Logan!" exclaimed Kurt.

Then Kitty stepped in, who had been holding an ice pack to her head. She placed a strong hand on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. She didn't blame him for getting worked up, but this was not the time to lose their cool.

"Whoa! Easy there, Kurt," she coaxed him, "We'll find them. Bear in mind these are pretty nasty people we're dealing with. They're not going to take any chances."

"I know. Zhat is vhat concerns me," said Kurt in a grim tone.

"Me too," said Ororo, "But I know the Thieves Guild very well. They're resourceful, but they're also cocky. They do slip up. We just have to be ready to exploit them."

"I'm hoping that means we have a plan," said Kitty.

"We do, but we can't put it together until we know where they're heading. Being a former thief myself, I have a vague idea of where they may go. They'll want as much cover as possible, so they'll probably head up the river into the swamp."

"There's a no-brainer," commented Logan as he gazed out over the landscape, "That just leaves over half the damn state."

"They'll also want a place that is isolated from the conditions," said Ororo, "These guilds are too sophisticated to do business in some random area. They'll probably use a private residence in the bayou or some abandon real-estate along the river."

"Zhey vill probably vant to keep moving as vell," surmised Kurt, now sounding much calmer, "It vould make zhem harder to track. It might be vhy ve can't get a fix on zhem."

"It's possible. We'll just have to hope that they're in a good mental state so the Professor can track them."

"That ain't gonna be a problem with Rogue," said Logan as he flew the jet in lower, "She's tough. She'll find a way. Girls like her always do."

The team could take some comfort in Logan's words. Rogue was tough by any measure. She had been in bad situations like this before. She knew how to handle herself. They just had to hope Rogue didn't push too many buttons. Otherwise she would be in just as much trouble as Remy.

As the jet soared over the expansive swampland, the sheer scale of their search set in. They were beginning to see why the guilds operated out of a place like this. These swamps were treacherous and unforgiving. Anybody who didn't know what they were doing was as good as dead. Once they found Remy and Rogue, they would definitely be on the guild's home turf. Hopefully Ororo's experience would help them get the drop on these thieves and assassins.

The longer they waiting the more anxious Ororo grew. She tried not to let it show, but she was genuinely concerned that Remy wouldn't make it out of this. For all she knew, they could have already killed him. She didn't want to even entertain such a thought. The Thieves Guild was supposed to be an honorable syndicate, but in her experience there was no such thing. With the kind of animosity in Remy's family over what he had done, there was always a chance someone may take matters into their own hands.

Finally, through the weak communication link, they heard the Professor.

"_Ororo, do you read?"_

The African mutant grabbed the link and quickly turned on the speaker.

"I read you, Charles. Please speak up. The connection is very weak," she said.

"_This won't take long. I've found Rogue's psychic signature. She and Remy appear to be headed towards an abandoned oil facility in the swamp. They appear to be unharmed, but they are also surrounded by armed thieves."_

"But zhey are alive, right?" said Kurt anxiously.

"_Yes, but I sense that won't hold true for long. They're about to hand Remy over to the Assassins. If you're going to stop them, you must get there quickly."_

"No worries there, Chuck! Just give us the coordinates and we'll take care of the rest!" grunted Logan impatiently.

"_I'm sending them to you now, but I strongly advise you hold back as long as you can. Warren and the others just uncovered something from their end. Hank is looking into it now and we should have our answers in regard to those thefts soon."_

"Vhy does it matter?" said Kurt, "Ve only have to get Rogue and Remy out of zhere."

"No, he's right," said Ororo, "If we're to stop further bloodshed between the guilds, we need answers. I know it seems foolish to get involved with the guild wars, but this is personal for me, remember? I must see to it this doesn't fall apart."

It seemed somewhat strange at first, wanting to stop a collection of criminals from destroying each other. But Kurt, Kitty, and Logan could sense how important this was to Ororo. It was easy to forget that she had a very personal stake in this conflict. This was part of her life and she couldn't just leave it behind to implode on itself.

"Fine," said Logan dryly, "We'll be gentle, but if they do anything I ain't gonna stay on the sidelines!"

"_I would expect nothing less, Wolverine. I'm sending you the coordinates now. Please keep your communicators on. I'll call you as soon as we know the full story."_

The communication link was soon muddled by static, but it stayed up long enough for them to get the coordinates. As soon as Logan had them, he entered them into the navigation computer and hit the afterburner. Ororo, Kitty, and Kurt strapped themselves into their seats and held on as the jet descended over the murky swamps. Time was running out. They had to save Rogue and Remy.

But at the same time, they couldn't help but be a little curious. The Professor must have really been onto something if he was asking them to hold back in rescuing their friends. It was easy to forget amidst the personal issues of this mission that there were greater matters at stake. This was still an investigation into stolen sentinel hardware. It was big enough to spark new conflict between the guilds. There was no telling what new revelations may lead to. Either way, they were going to find out soon enough.

* * *

**Louisiana Swamplands – Abandoned Oil Facility**

The long journey into the heart of the Louisiana swamps was over. The Thieves Guild had arrived at their destination. As per request from the Marius Boudeaux, they were meeting at an old oil facility. It was pretty small for a rig, barely spanning the size of a couple of football fields. It consisted of a series of elevated platforms surrounding a stack of drilling and refining machinery. Most of it was in total disrepair. There were also a number of wooden docks leading up to it where boats could be parked. This is where the Thieves anchored their yacht and where the final part of this deal would take place.

At first, they didn't even get off the boat. Jean-Luc had his scouts on deck scan the area with binoculars. They found out the Assassins were already here, most likely from a boat as well they anchored on the other side. They were waiting for them up on the platform. Marius and Julien were present along with a dozen assassins. Chances were they had more hiding throughout the rig and the swamp. It was typical precautions and Jean-Luc wisely took some of his own.

"Let's get going," he ordered, "Half come with me. The rest stay back and surround the area. Ain't nobody gonna double-cross us and get away with it."

"We're coming with you, Perè," said Etienne.

"Oui, this be a family affair," said Theoren, "We do this together."

Jean-Luc only nodded, knowing there was no way he was going to convince them to stay back for this. They all wanted to be a part of this. It was a long time brewing, waiting for Remy to repent for his betrayal. The only one who didn't look eager to see it end was Henri. Jean-Luc figured he didn't see this as worthy enough punishment. But it wasn't his call. This was how it had to be.

"Take Remy and the girl," he ordered, "They gonna take lead. The Assassins already be watching us. Let's make 'em see what they wanna see."

A couple of thieves nodded and went to the back of the boat to retrieve Rogue and Remy. Their hands were still bound behind their back, but they cut the restraints on their feet so they could walk. After roughly forcing them to stand, the two thieves pushed them towards the side of the boat and onto the docks.

Once they were off, half the group split off and took cover as Jean-Luc ordered. The rest stayed close as they escorted Rogue and Remy towards the platform at gunpoint. Remy was still reeling from his beating so he stumbled most of the way. But Henri, who was keeping a close eye on him, kept shoving him along.

"Stop whining, Remy! It be over for you soon enough!" Henri taunted.

Remy grit his teeth through the pain and kept going. Rogue gave him a reassuring look, reminding him there was still hope for them. He still wasn't too optimistic about his chances, but he kept on going. The way he saw it, whatever fate had in store for him would be revealed soon enough.

After a tenuous march up a column of stairs, the thieves and their two prisoners arrived on the platform. They were greeted by a team of equally armed and equally suspicious assassins. They were all neatly dressed in full body white combat outfits complete with expensive belts and furs. It was part of their arrogant style, ensuring they looked rich and opulent wherever they went. It was a stark contrast to the Thieves Guild, who wore anything they got their hands on even if it was dirty or worn.

Marius and Julien Boudeaux scowled their arrival. They were the best dressed of all, wearing their finest white suits. Julien had a high powered rifle and an old French style sword with him. Marius had a fancy looking cane with a couple of handguns strewn around his hip. The animosity between these two groups clearly not lost and neither were the suspicions.

"Jean-Luc Lebeau," said Marius, "It's been a while, monsieur."

"Likewise, Marius Boudeaux," said Jean-Luc, "I see you came prepared. Is Jean-Luc's honor bound word not good enough for you?"

"I be trusting a thief as much as a wounded deer trusts a hungry croc," said Marius, "But I see you come bearing gifts. You actually brought that scoundrel fils of yours."

"Oui, this be him," said Jean-Luc as he pushed Remy forward.

"Looks like your boys went to work on him," scorned Marius, "The deal was that he be in one piece."

"He is. He still have plenty of bones for you to break. You must excuse some of Jean-Luc's 'immature' youths. They can't always be helping themselves."

Jean-Luc turned towards Henri, Etienne, and Theoren to ensure he knew who he was referring to. The three young men remained stoic and unapologetic for what they did. Their only regret was not being allowed to make him suffer more.

But Marius didn't care. Remy was still present and alive enough to do his rightful penance. The old yet imposing figure loomed over the wounded Cajun, his gaze full of hate and anger. This man was responsible for the death of his daughter. For years he longed to see him suffer for his egregious crimes. At last he was going to have his chance. He had so many elaborate plans for making him suffer. However, that all depended how smoothly this exchange went.

"So how we gonna do this?" asked Jean-Luc.

"As quickly as possible," answered Julien, "Remember, you're bound by your word. Make one wrong move and it will be considered a betrayal. Then both you and your son will have a lot more in common."

"That ain't gonna happen," said Jean-Luc, "But before I hand my own fils over to you, you and the rest of the Assassins has to give me your word that this gonna stop the fighting. We be killing each other too much over these thefts and we don't even know who be responsible."

"That's still up for debate," said Marius suspiciously, "But on this matter, I'll concede. You have my word that as soon as Remy is in our possession, I'll pull back my forces."

"You give me your word bound by honor?"

"Of course," assured Marius, "You and your thieves may be the scum of New Orleans, but we are still men of honor."

Jean-Luc scowled his snide tone. Marius wasn't the one giving up a son. He could be as snide as he wanted. He looked down at his wounded son, who was on his knees still breathing hard. Remy didn't bother looking him in the eye.

"Enough stalling," said an impatient Julien, "You have our word. Now give us Remy. But you and your merry band of thieves better stay back!"

"Oui," said Marius, "Only you can made the exchange, Jean-Luc. It's only fair, no?"

"Non…it ain't," said Jean-Luc bitterly, "But if that be the terms, so be it."

Jean-Luc then turned towards Henri and the rest of his thieves. He waved them back, ordering them to hold their position. They obediently listened, although Henri continued to glare angrily towards Remy. Jean-Luc ignored him for now. They would talk about this on the way back home. The only one who looked concerned was Rogue, who was still being guarded at both sides by Theoren and Etienne. He wasn't sure what they would do with her after all this. That was something else he would deal with later. First, he had to go though the difficult task of handing his son over to his hated enemies.

"It's time, Remy," said Jean-Luc as he helped Remy up to his feet, "This be it, son. As your Perè, I truly be sorry it has to end like this."

"Don't be lying to yourself, Jean-Luc. You be very bad at it," said Remy in his pained daze, "Let's just do this."

Jean-Luc's expression hallowed as he began marching his son up to Marius. With every step, the Assassins stood ready to strike. Any wrong movement and it would be a blood bath. The Thieves were poised as well, watching closely with every second that passed. Rogue couldn't even bear to look at this point. She just took deep, calming breaths hoping that the X-men would show up any minute.

With every step they took, Henri Lebeau's expression swelled with anger. Even as his cousins kept their emotions in check, he could not contain his rage. Remy was his brother. His betrayal hit much closer than anyone else in the Thieves Guild. Their father may have had a soft spot, but he had no such compassion. Remy Lebeau was a traitor to his guild and his family. They were the ones who were supposed to exact his punishment, not their greatest rivals. It would be Marius who would have the satisfaction of making Remy suffer for his crimes. Such a thought was too much for him to bear.

Jean-Luc and Remy were about halfway towards Marius. Remy stumbled along the way, his bruised limbs making it hard for him to stay coordinated. Those sedatives they gave him were pretty strong, but Jean-Luc kept him going. Despite a heavy heart, he kept pushing his son. He wanted to get this over with.

"Almost there," said Jean-Luc, "Just a bit further, Remy."

"Whatever," grunted Remy, remaining indifferent to it all.

But before Remy could return to his feet, Henri Lebeau could take no more. Remy had to pay and he wasn't going to give the Assassins Guild the satisfaction. In a blind rage, he shoved aside two of his thieving brethren and charged towards Remy and Jean-Luc. Time slowed down for him as everyone around him was just beginning to react. In the span of a second, he drew his loaded gun and aimed it at the head of his adopted brother.

"REMY!" he yelled in a rage.

"No Henri! Don't!" urged Theoren.

But it was too late. Henri was beyond stopping at this point. He fired his gun at his treacherous brother. When Jean-Luc saw this, he didn't have time to think. He could only react. His first instinct was to guard his son. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he lunged the side. The bullet narrowly missed his head, but it kept on going. And instead of hitting Remy, it struck Marius Boudeaux right in the thigh. As soon as Julien and the rest of the Assassins saw this, all hell broke loose.

"It's a double cross! Slaughter them all!" ordered Julien.

Every Assassins close enough to hear that command obeyed, drawing their guns and swords and taking aim at any thief they could set their sights on. Henri and the rest of the Thieve's Guild could only react by drawing their weapons as well and taking cover behind one of the drilling rigs. Two thieves weren't fast enough and took lethal rounds. From that moment on it was a firefight to the death.

"Damn you, Henri! Look what you did!" exclaimed Etienne.

"It had to be done!" yelled Henri as he fired wildly at any Assassin he could find.

"What the heck kinda logic is that? Your mama feed you paint chips or something?" exclaimed Rogue, who was still being restrained by Theoren.

"Shut up!" spat Henri, "Theoren, "Keep her restrained! We may still need her!"

Rogue tried to struggle against Theoren, but he had size and strength on her. All she could do was watch as gunfire erupted all around them. As bullets came flying, some of them impacted near them. One of them grazed her inhibitor collar, causing a slight wound and shorting it out. She tried to make a move again, but Theoren kept a strong hold on her. Most of his body was covered as well so she couldn't touch him to drain him.

'_Dang it, of all the times to get mah powers back! Ah gotta get a remote control for this thing or something!'_

While Theoren was holding her down and shooting wildly through the rig, Rogue saw Remy still down on the ground with his father hovering over him. He looked pretty out of it. The impact must have knocked him out or something. Bullets were flying around him, but Jean-Luc moved him towards a stairwell for cover. He was armed only with a bow staff, but he was still able to use it to deflect incoming bullets. For a man of his age, he showed quite a bit of skill.

No amount of skill was enough to hold Julien back. A thief had already killed his sister. Now one had shot his father. There was nothing but hate now. He was going to make these thieving scum pay. After making sure his father was escorted towards cover, he drew his sword and set his sights on Jean-Luc.

"Jean-Luc!" he proclaimed, "I'll skin you and your son's alive!"

"Julien wait!" urged Marius.

But nothing was going to stop him. Julien charged through a hail of bullets, setting his sights solely on Jean-Luc. The seasoned thief was ready for him, gripping his bow staff intently as he awaited Julien's charge. With rage in his eyes, Julien slashed right at the head of his hated enemy. Jean-Luc countered with his staff and nimbly spun around and attempted to strike him on the head. Julien countered, blocking the attack with his sword and spinning around for another attack. Jean-Luc countered again. This time their weapons clashed head on, leaving them in a bitter grapple. The younger and stronger Julien overpowered Jean-Luc pressing him back against a rail right next to where Remy was still down.

Jean-Luc grunted hard as he looked over the edge of the rig, seeing a long drop and a murky swamp below him. He may still have his skills, but he was not a young man anymore. He did not have the strength or endurance to overcome this man. Julien's eyes were locked on him with unadulterated hate and malice.

"It's over, Jean-Luc! Your Thieves had your chance!" taunted Julien, "This will never stop! I'll hunt you and every one of your thieves down and kill them with my bear hands if I have to!"

"You be a fool, Julien!" grunted Jean-Luc, "Just like your father!"

"Like father…like son," he scowled as he looked over at Remy, "Take a good look at him! No matter what happens, your fates will be the same!"

It was ironic if not fitting. Jean-Luc never wanted to this to happen with his son. Just when it seemed it was going to end, it got even worse. Perhaps this was the fate of their guilds. Perhaps this was his fate as a father. He failed his fellow thieves just as he failed his adopted son. Nothing short of a miracle would stop this carnage now.

Julien was poised to finish Jean-Luc off. Then through the raging gunfire and the burning hatred between these two guilds, something strange happened. A cold wind swept through the otherwise hot and humid swamp. All around them dark clouds seemed to converge around them. Some took notice while others just kept shooting. Then a booming round of thunder and lightening erupted from the clouds. The whole area was then consumed by a swirling gust of wind that was too strong to be natural. It caught both the Thieves and the Assassins off guard.

"What in the hell?" exclaimed Marius.

"What kinda voodoo is this?" exclaimed Etienne.

"That would be mah ride," grinned Rogue, "They're late, but they always show."

Another round of thunder echoed through the air as a large black jet descended over the area. Through the swirling winds and lightning, four figures emerged and flew down on a strange wave of wind. It was Ororo, Kurt, Logan, and Kitty and when they saw Rogue and what was going on between the guilds they knew something had gone wrong. It was now be up to them to stop them.

"Guns, swords, and badly dressed thugs?" said Logan intently as he drew his claws and prepared for battle, "This must be my lucky day!"

* * *

**Up next: Cajun Chaos Part 3**


	8. Issue 29: Cajun Chaos Part 3

**Issue #29  
Cajun Chaos Part 3**

**

* * *

**_In a world that hates and fears them, the X-men use their extraordinary powers to fight for peace and understanding. Led by Professor Charles Xavier, they reach out to those who would help them and confront those who would do the world harm. So far their confrontations have been many, including the likes of Cameron Hodge, Magneto, and the sentinels. But recently, they've confronted a different threat with very personal undertones._

_In their efforts to track the stolen sentinel plans from Black Tom Cassidy, the X-men find themselves caught up in a long standing conflict between two opposing criminal guilds in the New Orleans underworld. On one side is the Assassins Guild and on the other side is the Thieves Guild. In wake of a recent string to of thefts with possible connections to the sentinels, the two guilds erupted in conflict. One of the thieves, Remy Lebeau, sought help from the X-men through his old friend and former lover, Ororo Munroe._

_The situation quickly turned against them. The Thieves Guild ambushed the X-men, abducting Remy and Rogue in the process. They then tried to hand Remy over to the Assassins as payment to stop the conflict. But it all went horribly wrong, leading what was sure to be an all out blood bath. Then the X-men entered the scene and the conflict is poised to take yet another turn. _

_

* * *

_**Louisiana Swamplands – Abandoned Oil Facility**

For centuries the Thieves and the Assassins had been at war. Countless lives had been lost as they confronted each other over issues of territory, honor, and prestige. The two guilds' hatred for one another ran so deep it was practically engrained in their ideology. To be on one side was to despite the other. Despite various obstacles and changing times, the battle persisted. Now it was worse than ever.

Just when it seemed the violence would stop, the deal between Jean-Luc Lebeau of the Thieve Guild and Marius Boudeaux of the Assassins Guild fell through. There would be no exchanging the wayward Remy Lebeau for a tentative peace. There would be no ceasing this bloody conflict that erupted over these mysterious thefts at the port. There would be only retribution. If they wanted to continue their battle, they were going to have to overcome an obstacle unlike any they had ever faced before.

"I got the pretty boy with the sword! The rest of you can have the scraps!" growled the raging Wolverine as he landed on the platform.

"Careful Wolverine! Remember the plan!" said Storm, who was hovering high in the sky directing the weather to their advantage.

"Like that's going to stop him," snickered Shadowcat.

"Now I know how Cyclops must feel," said Nightcrawler as they jumped into the fray.

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat broke off separately with Nightcrawler handling the thieves while Shadowcat handled the assassins. Wolverine went straight for Julien, who still had Jean-Luc by the throat. At first he seemed undaunted by the presence of the former living weapon. As far as he was concerned some short freak spandex and claws coming out of his hands was an annoyance at best. Jean-Luc looked a little more concerned, but let Julien take a stab at it anyways.

"Meddling freaks! This doesn't concern you!" spat Julien.

"You kidnapped one of the X-men, pretty boy! It concerns us!" barked Wolverine, "You wanna mess with them? You go through me!"

Julien, undaunted by his threats, took a defensive stance as Wolverine lunged towards him with his claws. The former living weapon was fast and agile, but Julien was a trained assassin. He knew how to hold his own against even the most tenacious foes. Wolverine began with a fury of slashes and stabs. Julien avoided them and deflected them with his sword. He also used his gun to shoot his raging foe, but to his shock Wolverine just took the bullets and kept fighting. It caught him and Jean-Luc off guard, but he continued the fight. Only Jean-Luc, having been injured by his fight with Marius, decided to stay put and watched while looking over his wounded son.

For the two guilds, it was an unexpected entrance. Marius and Jean-Luc didn't know what to make of it. Their only instinct was to keep fighting. The thieves took cover behind the drilling rig while the assassins were spread out, using discarded boxes and stacks of machine parts for protection. But nothing would protect them from Storm's wrath. She had already unleashed her fury. With thunder and lightening consuming the area, powerful winds disrupted the conflict in all areas. It effectively kept the thieves and assassins that had been hiding in the surrounding area from reinforcing their brethren.

"We must converge! Our leader needs us!" exclaimed one of the assassins.

"We can't! Not through these dang winds!" exclaimed another as he dropped his gun.

"Damn thieves! I hate it when they bring in freaks! Shows they ain't man enough to face us!"

"If you think you're man enough to go against nature, then by all means!" offered Storm, "But I must warn you, the odds are against you!"

To prove her point, Storm used some lightning strikes to disarm the surrounding assassins and thieves. This not only kept them from fight on the platform, it kept them from firing back at her. Some tried to get in closer to take her out, but it was no use. There was no braving her winds.

"To hell with this! Take cover thieves! We ain't up for this fight!" yelled one of the thieves.

Most who heard wisely heeded those words, bracing themselves for the winds. Some tried to shoot at the hovering mutant, but they were quickly neutralized by Shadowcat and Nightcrawler. Using his teleportation powers and advanced mercenary skills, Nightcrawler appeared in front of several thieves and kicked away their weapons. When one tried to sneak up behind him, he skillfully used his tail to disarm him.

Shadowcat used a more finesse approach for the assassins, phasing through the bullets that did come her way and simply grabbing weapons as she ran by. Through careful phasing she managed to lay a few assassins out with some chop attacks and punches. She aimed carefully, going for the weak parts her uncle as well as Wolverine had taught her. One tried to counter with a knife attack, but Shadowcat responded with a quick spin move and finished him off by hitting him upside the head with his own gun.

At one point, she ended up right over Marius. He was still injured from the gunshot wound on his leg and was being watched over by two elite assassins. They tried to shoot her, but their bullets had no effect. Smiling to herself, Shadowcat let her combat training kick in as she kicked their guns away and downed them with a quick kick to the gut. For Marius it was impressive, but it was still an insult to his guild.

"You people got no idea who you're dealing with!" shouted Marius, "The Assassins are gonna kill you all for this!"

"And I thought the French were supposed to be so charming," she commented as she hovered over him.

"Zhey are not French, Kitty," said Nightcrawler as he appeared in front of Etienne, "Zhey are just thugs."

"Careful with your words, freak! You and your friends is gonna be swimmin' with the crocs after this!"

"It's sad, but zhat's not zhe vorst threat I've heard from someone who is about to get knocked out," snickered Nightcrawler.

Eitenne, Theoren, and Henri all ganged up on Nightcrawler. Behind them, Rogue was still being held back by a couple of thieves trying to keep away from the swirling winds. But she didn't look concerned. She just gave her adopted brother a reassuring grin, letting him know she had faith in him to do what he had to do. These three thieves were a lot braver than the ones around him who were running from Storm's attack. That didn't mean they would do any better.

"I got this!" said Henri, armed with a gun and knife.

"Back off, Henri!" spat Theoren, "You've done enough!"

"Shut it! He's mine!" yelled Etienne as he lunged forth.

Nightcrawler easily teleported out of the way and appeared behind the angry Cajun. Before he could turn around and counter, he drop kicked him in the back so he crashed right into Theoren. Then Henri came at him. He managed to get a solid punch in, leaving a sharp stinger in the young mutant's shoulder. But he pushed through it and did an acrobatic leap, flipping in mid air and kicking him right in the chin. This nearly knocked Henri out, but despite blood dripping from his mouth he showed no signs of stopping.

But Nightcrawler didn't have time for this. They came here to get Rogue and Remy to safety. His main concern was Rogue, who was still struggling behind two other thieves. She once helped rescue him from Black Tom. It was only fitting he return the favor.

"Hold on, Rogue! I'll be right zhere!" he called out to her.

"Ugh! Take your time, Kurt," said Rogue as she struggled with her captors, "Those three need an extra beating for the attitude they've been given me!"

"Is zhat true? Have you been insulting my sister?" said Nightcrawler as he leered menacingly Henri.

"That's your sister?" scoffed Henri, wiping the blood from his face, "No wonder she be such a bitch!"

Kurt's expression quickly shifted to a hard, determined scold.

"Now zhat vas just stupid."

Henri lunged at Nightcrawler again, this time with more focus and intent. Theoren and Eitenne joined them, but Nightcrawler used his nimble agility to avoid them and counter their attacks. He made sure he added in a little extra punch this time. If they had given Rogue a hard time, he was going to make sure they didn't dare try it again.

While Nightcrawler handled the thieves, Wolverine stepped up his attack on Julien. The young assassins proved tougher than the others. He kept shooting Wolverine in his legs and slashing him with his sword. It didn't stop the feral mutant, but it did slow him down. Julien also started going for major veins, slashing his neck and wrist and trying to bleed him. Even with Wolverine's healing, that would be difficult to recover from.

"I'll cut every ounce of flesh off your body you fowl animal!" proclaimed Julien.

"That's a lot of cuttin' Frenchy! I don't go down easy!" growled Wolverine.

"So you're one of those extra durable mutants?" he scoffed, "No matter. It'll only prolong your suffering!"

"Story of my life, bub."

Grunting through the pain, Wolverine lunged with another attack. Julien tried to shoot him again to slow him down. Only one bullet hit, which wasn't enough to slow him down, and with momentum and body weight on his side the former living weapon pinned the young man against a rail on the platform. He went for the final blow, slashing horizontally with his claws. Julien tried to block it with his sword, but Wolverine swung with such force he severed the blade from the base and cut a good chunk of Julien's arm off in the process.

The young assassin howled in agony, clutching his arm and dropping his gun in the process. Blood quickly flowed from the wound and the throbbing pain maid it nearly impossible to fight back. He could only grasp his arm and try to stop the blood loss. But blood loss was the least of his worries as Wolverine now stood over him with his claws pointed right at his face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fillet that pretty mug of yours like a T-bone steak!" he said menacingly.

"Augh! How about this?" grunted Julien.

In an unexpected move, Julien reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade. As soon as Wolverine saw this he tried to grab it. He only managed to grab his wounded wrist, which caused him to writhe in more pain. But in the process, he knocked the grenade out of his hand and it tumbled towards where Remy and Jean-Luc were.

"Get back!" yelled Wolverine.

What happened next caught everybody off guard. The lone grenade settled less than six feet from where Jean-Luc was leaning against the rail. When he saw it he reacted on instinct, diving towards the nearby stair column for cover. He completely forgot that Remy had no such cover. He was still conscious, but in too much pain to move. His only option was to brace himself. It was an option that meant almost certain death and Remy was not going to accept that.

Operating on the same instinct as his father, Remy improvised. With his last ounce of strength, he rolled off the entire platform and fell into the murky waters below. Just as he started to fall, the grenade went off and the whole area was hit with a deafening bang.

"REMY!" Ororo cried out.

Everybody on the platform was momentarily stunned. The blast rocked the whole structure, which was already unstable to begin with. But when the smoke cleared there was a gaping hole on the side of the platform. Jean-Luc was wounded, clinging desperately to the steps. He was clutching his side, which took some shrapnel, but the pain was secondary. His focus was his son, who had since disappeared in the waters of the swamp.

"Son…" said Jean-Luc.

"Remy…no!" gasped Rogue.

Watching the chaos unfold, Wolverine was even more enraged.

"God damn it! You're even stupider than I thought!" growled the feral mutant, who still had Julien in a grapple.

"It had to be done," sneered Julien, "That Cajun had it coming!"

"And you have THIS coming!"

With a sharp grunt, Wolverine slugged Julien right across the face with his fists. He hit him so hard he broke several facial bones, leaving that handsome complexion he once had a mess now. It took Julien out of the fight, causing him to fall limply to the platform. Even though he may have deserved his wounds, the damage was done.

Etienne, Theoren, and Henri, who were still battling Nightcrawler, tried to rush to their leader's aid. But while they were recovering, Rogue took action. Despite her hands still being bound behind her back, she was able to shove off the two thieves who had been holding her back. The grenade blast stunned them just enough to allow her to shake loose. Then to the shock and horror of Nightcrawler and the rest of the X-men, Rogue ran towards the gaping hole in the platform and jumped into the waters after Remy. The ongoing battle between the thieves and the assassins was completely lost on her. Her sole focus now was saving Remy.

"Rogue don't!" exclaimed Nightcralwer.

"Damn it! What the hell is she doing?" exclaimed Wolverine.

"I wish I knew," said Ororo, still in shock after watching Remy fall into the swamp.

Their words were lost on Rogue, however. Despite her arms being restrained she still plunged head first into the swampy waters. It was cold and murky, but she pushed it all aside as she started kicking her feet to catch up to Remy. She didn't have to go very far. Under water everything slowed down and became quiet. The commotion from above was utterly silent, leaving her only with clear thoughts as she followed the faint figure ahead of her.

In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this. She barely knew Remy and by all accounts he was not an innocent person. He was a thief who may have lied just to get the X-men to help him. He was someone who betrayed his own family. He was someone who had little regard for his own life, let alone that of others. But after hearing his story about how it all came to this, she felt she knew enough to know he was someone worth saving.

Despite the poor visibility in the waters, Rogue finally caught up to the wounded Cajun. She discovered the blast left him unconscious. His hands were also still bound behind his back so he had no chance of getting free. Her hands were bound as well, which would make it hard enough for her too. But she wasn't leaving without Remy. Then she got an idea.

'_Ah can't believe Ah'm doing this. Remy better not remember any of it.'_

On a whim, Rogue swam in closer and briefly pressed her lips up against Remy's. Since her inhibitor collar was shorted out earlier, their brief skin contact allowed her to drain a bit of his powers. It also seemed to act as a shock to Remy's system because his eyes shot open as soon as he felt her touch. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. He was running out of air and Rogue was short of breath as well.

Now armed with his powers, Rogue charged the shackles on her wrist so they shattered. With her hands now free, she took Remy in her arms and began kicking towards the surface with all her might. Her lungs were screaming for air and her body was on the verge of giving out. Carrying Remy was more strenuous than she anticipated, but she never once considered letting him go. She came this far for him and she was going to save him.

When they finally broke the surface of the water, she let out a labored cough as she gasped for air. She sensed Remy moving in her grasp as well. Despite being somewhat drained by her, he was still conscious. He was coughing as well, having been unable to hold his breath in his wounded state. But he was breathing again. With him still safely in her arms, Rogue swam them towards the closest dock.

"Ugh! Ah hate swamps!" groaned Rogue as she pulled him out, "You owe me big time, Cajun!"

Remy was still gasping for air, weakened by everything that just transpired. But he was alive and he had this beautiful yet strange girl to thank.

"Hnn…cherè. You…you saved Remy."

"Yeah…" she said breathlessly, "Guess Ah did."

"This mean…you are soft for me."

"Don't push it, Cajun," said Rogue, managing a slight smile.

While Rogue and Remy caught their breath, Storm came flying down on a trail of wind. After seeing Rogue jump into the water after her friend, she halted her weather assault and came after them. She was just as surprised as Remy to see Rogue pull him out of the dark waters and swim him to safety. It was a heroic act even if it was foolhardy. None-the-less, she landed next to them and helped Remy up.

"Remy! Are you alright?" asked the African mutant in a worried tone.

"I be okay now," said Remy, grinning towards his savior.

Rogue rolled her eyes as she wiped the dirty water from her hair and face. Even after coming so close to death, he still had the gall to get fresh with her.

"That was very bold of you, Rogue," said Storm, "Thank you for saving him, even if you did take an unreasonable risk."

"Ah couldn't give those creeps the satisfaction," said Rogue, "Please tell meh this is over."

"Not quite," said Storm as she helped undo the shackles on Remy's wrists, "There is still one important matter to settle."

Back up on the platform, the fighting wasn't over. With Storm's weather assault no longer going strong, the Assassins and the Thieves emerged from their cover. Etienne and Theoren ran over to help Jean-Luc while Henri stared down Nightcrawler. Despite being disarmed and disoriented by the X-men, they were not ready to halt their battle. The earlier transgression by the Thieves Guild couldn't be forgotten and nobody was leaving this platform until they settled this dispute once and for all.

Marius, his leg still bleeding, was helped up by one of his assassins. With the winds no longer a factor, reinforcements finally arrived. More thieves soon followed suit. Despite his injury, the Assassins leader stared down his nemesis. Jean-Luc, who was wounded as well, was being propped up by Etienne and Theoren. Despite his concern for Remy, he maintained his poise as the leader.

"You think this is over, Jean-Luc? You think you can just go back on your word and leave here in one piece?" bellowed Marius.

"I ain't going anywhere until we end this," grunted Jean-Luc, "You wanted Remy, well now you can't have him! You want to stop this war? You gotta go through me!"

"Then you and all your thugs will die with you! You're the ones who set this into motion!"

"And you be the ones who kept it going!"

"It'll go on as long as it has to!"

There was so much hate and animosity between the two groups. They all seemed dead set on killing one another until only one of them was left standing. Even the X-men found it difficult to understand. They dealt with their share of hate before, but this was on a different level.

"I don't think they're going to stop," said Shadowcat.

"Guys like them never do. Their either too proud or two stupid," grunted Wolverine as he pushed the wounded Julien aside.

"Probably a little of both," remarked Kitty.

"We should probably let 'em just kill each other. That would solve all their problems."

"Zhat isn't zhe plan, Wolverine," said Nightcrawler as he gazed over the rail to check on Rogue, "Now zhat Rogue and Remy are safe, ve can finish zhis."

The three X-men stood to the side on the edge of the platform and waited for Storm to fly in with Rogue and Remy. The two guilds were still staring each other down, ready to resume the fight at any moment. But that moment never came. Storm kicked up another punishing whirlwind, this time focused on the area between the two guilds. Like last time it forced the two sides back.

"Ah hell, not again!" grunted Henri, "Somebody shoot that witch!"

A number of assassins and thieves who still had their weapons took aim, but Storm wouldn't have it this time. This carnage was going to end here.

"I wouldn't do that," she said in a menacing yet calm tone.

Using her powers, she created a powerful wind sheer that blew through each group like wall of air. It was so concentrated it blasted the weapons right out of their hands. Most ended up in the swamp. Those that reached for them were met with a sharp warning in the form of miniature lightning strikes. It was enough for even these hardened criminals to take a step back.

"Enough! This senseless violence must end now!" yelled the African mutant sternly.

"Back off, weather witch! This ain't got nothing to do with you!" yelled Theoren.

"Oui! This be between us and these thieving scum!" said Julien as he struggled to get up.

"Shut up and listen, bub! Or we may just let you kill each other!" growled Wolverine, pointing his claws at Marius aggressively.

"What the hell could you freaks have to say anyways?" scoffed Etienne.

"Enough to make you realize that this unending violence is unnecessary and unwarranted," said Storm.

"Bullshit!" barked Henri, "Either get out of the way or…"

But before he could finish, Jean-Luc cut him off.

"Quiet Henri! You don't get to make orders anymore today! Not after all these dang stunts you be pulling!" he said strongly, "Let's just hear what the lady has to say. If nothin' else, we should be respectful to a lady, non?"

Jean-Luc looked over towards Marius, making sure the expression in his eyes and tone was sincere. Even though they may be battle hardened criminals and lifelong enemies, they were not without honor or manners. Their younger subordinates didn't understand, but they still respected their word. They had to if they knew what was good for them.

"Oui," said Marius, "Let the lady speak."

"Dang, and Ah was startin' to think you guys had no manners," commented Rogue.

"We do when it comes to the femmes," grinned Remy as he leaned on her for support.

All eyes were on Storm now. She had their attention and they were all clearly suspicious of her. If she was to end this conflict before it got any worse, she had make good use of this opportunity. With the winds still protecting her, she took out her cell phone and used it to open up an image.

"In case you've forgotten, this all started with those thefts at the port. These thefts occurred in territories by both guilds. They were quick, destructive, and untraceable. Every attempt at investigating them hit a dead end, but there was a reason for that and it had nothing to do with the skill and efficiency of the guild."

Storm then tossed the cell phone over to Jean-Luc so he could look at the image. When he saw it, his expression tensed.

"That image you're looking at is courtesy of Shaw Industries, the company from which many of parts were from. Those figures you see are neither assassins nor thieves. They're mutants. They used to call themselves the Brotherhood."

"The Brotherhood?" exclaimed Rogue, "They were the ones behind all this?"

"I was as shocked as you, Rogue. But honestly, can you think of a better culprit?" Nightcrawler pointed out.

"It's true," said Storm, "Shaw Industries investigated it. But for some reason, they were covering this up. These images had to be hacked out from some very sensitive systems. Whoever did made sure no authority or criminal organization would find out."

"Why would they want to be doing that?" asked Marius.

"Use your brain, Frenchy," grunted Wolverine, "So long as your guilds were killing each other, nobody would notice the thefts and nobody would be stupid enough to look into them! Your little spat was just cover! Whoever was behind this shit they knew how to push your buttons, which makes them a hell of a lot smarter and you guys pretty damn gullible!"

Despite his insults, the image was hard to deny. Jean-Luc tossed the phone over to Marius so he could see for himself. It was a pretty telling image. In it the wayward members of the Brotherhood considering of Avalanche, Blob, Toad, and Pyro were carrying out machine parts from crates they busted open. Marius recognized the area. It was a part of the port that was their territory. He remembered attributing that very theft to the Thieves Guild. All his sources seemed to agree. This completely disproved it.

It left the two leaders at a loss. All this bloodshed was all to serve someone else's agenda. They could tolerate conflict between them so long as it was honorable and justified. There was no way to justify this. It was for all the wrong reasons. If they had gone on and just killed one another, it would have been an insult to everything they stood for. It could not go on. Some, however, were not so quick to abandon the conflict.

"Father…you're not taking this seriously, are you?" said Julien, who was still reeling from the beating Wolverine gave him.

"Pictures don't lie, son," said Marius, "It makes too much sense."

"So what?" spat Henri, "This don't change anything!"

"Wrong Henri. It changes everything. Right, Jean-Luc?" said Remy, fighting through his battered state to address his adopted father, "Both the Thieves and the Assassins be bound by their honor. Battle can only be justified for an honorable cause."

"And you think you have the right to be talkin' honor to us?" retorted Henri.

"It don't matter where it comes from. It don't change the truth. The way it stands, both sides is dishonoring themselves by punishing the other for crimes they didn't commit. There's only one honorable solution. You know what it be and it means swallowin' a whole lot of pride."

They were powerful words from a man both guilds considered a traitor. Regardless of his status, there was truth to what he said. For either guild to continue their assault on one another would be a disgrace to their principles. They were not just common thugs. They were men of honor and dignity. That's what separated them from other criminals. To lose sight of this was to lose sight of everything that mattered. With that in mind Jean-Luc stepped forth and approached Marius.

"Perè? What are you doing?" exclaimed Henri.

"What has to be done, Henri," said Jean-Luc as he shook off Theoren and Etienne, "Remy's right, Marius. We ain't fighting for anything honorable. We just be fighting. We're better men than this. Let's do us the honorable thing."

"Are you asking the Assassins Guild to stop our efforts? Even after we've formally declared yours to be a target? That's quite a disgrace," said Marius strongly.

"It be more of a disgrace to fight for all the wrong reasons," he said, "We got our share of grudges, but let's not settle them like this. Let's do the honorable thing and end this while we have the chance."

"He can't do that!" lamented Etienne.

"He's Jean-Luc. He can do what ever the hell he wants," said Theoren bitterly.

With angry eyes from both the thieves and assassins on all of them, Jean-Luc extended his hand to Marius in a peaceful gesture. At first, he just stared at it. To shake the hand of a thief wan an outrageous if not disgusting notion. He looked at his wounded son, Julien, and then back at his assassin brethren. As difficult as it was, they deserved better than this. If they were to defeat their hated enemies, it would be done with honor.

The two leaders were wounded, tired, and frustrated beyond words. Despite all this, Marius Boudeaux accepted the gesture from Jean-Luc. This symbolic gesture made it official. The fighting between them would stop for now.

"You give me your honor bound word you do your part," said Marius.

"You got it, homme," said Jean-Luc, "I'll be making sure of it."

The old Cajun turned towards Henri with a threatening glance, warning him not to try anything stupid again. He could tell he was plenty tempted. His expression was still wrought with anger, but with Etienne and Theoren watching him closely he stayed silent.

"Very well, then let it be done," said Marius in a threatening tone, "But make no mistake, Jean-Luc. The Assassins Guild will one day wipe you and every last one of your scoundrels from the streets of New Orleans."

"We'll see about that," said Jean-Luc with an equally strong demeanor, "The Thieves Guild ain't ever gonna give in. When this here dust settles, we gonna be the last ones standing. You can count on it."

The hatred between them was still strong. It was sure to stay strong even as they struggled to rebuild from this affair. The two guilds had been at war a long time. It seemed that was going to continue. It just wasn't going to continue like this.

The two guild leaders gestured towards their respective clan. Marius was helped off by a couple of subordinates. A few others helped the badly wounded Julien off as well, whose face was still bloodied and swollen. Before he left, he turned back towards Wolverine and scowled. Wolverine just snarled, letting him know that if he ever wanted that kind of beating again he was still out there. One day he may get that chance.

The thieves backed off as well. Jean-Luc ordered his brethren back to the boat. Most obediently obeyed him, but Henri, Etienne, and Theoren hesitated. They were reluctant to leave such a battle even with the new knowledge that it was for dishonorable purposes. It felt as though they were missing out on an opportunity and Jean-Luc was throwing it away. Henri especially was frustrated, but this time he did not break his father's wishes. However, there was still one issue they hadn't resolved.

"What about Remy?" asked Henri, "We can't just let him go for what he's done!"

"You want him, bub? You can have him! But first, you gotta go through us," snarled Wolverine as he drew his claws again, "You've seen what we can do. You really wanna push your luck?"

Henri seemed poised to take Wolverine up on his offer, but Jean-Luc stepped in.

"Non…leave him, Henri," he said.

"But he still betrayed us! This don't change that!"

"I know. And Remy will pay for what he's done. It just ain't gonna be today," said Jean-Luc.

"You be making a mistake! The Guild's honor be at stake here!"

"The Guild's honor is always on my mind. I'll be defending it however I can. You don't like my methods, that be your problem."

Henri tensed with fury, but Theoren and Etienne dragged him away. His hateful glare remained locked on Remy until he was out of sight. Remy, despite his dazed state, just stared back. He knew this wasn't going to be the end of it. Henri wouldn't rest until he paid for his betrayal. Nobody in the Thieves Guild would. But for what he endured today, his father would grant him a small bit of mercy.

"Take care, Remy," said Jean-Luc as he started walking off.

"That all you got to say?" said Remy dryly, "It ain't ever gonna end, you know? It's gonna keep going until everything we ever built is gone."

"This is how it has to be," he retorted.

"Keep tellin' yourself that. Ain't gonna make it right. Keep huntin' Remy for all he cares. Keep fighting each other until every last one of you is food for the crocs. Just remember one thing…I got no regrets. If Remy could do this all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

Jean-Luc cast his son a bitter yet saddened look. As leader of the guild, it was hard enough having losing someone as skilled and dedicated as Remy. But as a father, it was sad he had to go his own way. Remy was a special young man. He imagined great things for his son. The Thieves Guild just wasn't part of it.

The conflict was over. The Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild were gone. The mystery over the thefts was solved. It left Remy alone with the X-men. Ororo was glad to see that he was okay and Rogue seemed glad as well, even if she didn't show it. Now they faced an entirely different problem.

"I'm glad you're alright, Remy," said Ororo.

"Thanks Stormy. Remy owes you one," said the Cajun.

"You owe us way more than that," snarled Logan, "We followed that so-called tip you gave us. Turned out it was bogus. It's a good thing we still found what we were looking for or else these punks would still be killing each other."

The Cajun shifted upon hearing this revelation. He had a feeling the truth would come out sooner or later. It might as well be now.

"Okay, Remy admits he may have told a little white lie," he said with an innocent smile.

"You call tricking us into helping you little?" said Kurt bitterly.

"Take it easy, you two. He had his reasons. He always does," said Ororo, still casting her friend a bit of a scorn, "We can deal with it later. Right now, we have to get back to the mansion. I'm sure the Professor will be very interested in investigating the Brotherhood."

"That should be a blast," muttered Rogue, "Is Remy coming with us?"

"That depends, cherè. You wouldn't leave this here wounded Cajun to rot here in the swamp now would you?" said Remy with a wry grin.

"Don't tempt us, Cajun," grunted Wolverine.

"Don't mind, Logan. He's just kidding…right?" said Kitty suspiciously.

"Of course he is," assured Ororo, "Remy is a mutant and he needs help. Last I checked the X-men were in the business of helping wayward mutants."

"You be too kind, Stormy," said Remy, "Too bad everyone don't share your sense of grace or your style for that matter."

That earned him some looks from the others. Ororo shook her head and laughed. Remy had a talent for rubbing people the wrong way. Around Logan that wasn't very wise. But he was right. They weren't just going to leave him. He was still her friend after all. After seeing what he went through and learning why he went through it, few could argue he was someone who deserved a chance.

* * *

**Outer Westchester**

"Lorna! LORNA! Be careful! You're going to…"

That was all Bobby Drake could get out before it happened. In a bang that was probably heard several blocks over, a couple of heavy duty metal girders that were twisted to begin with snapped like tooth-picks. It set off a few car alarms nearby and sent shards of metal and concrete in every direction. This caught Lorna completely off guard, who had been trying to bend the metal into a series of shapes that Bobby specified. It didn't turn out to say the least. Bobby had to rush in and form some ice beams to shield them from the falling debris.

"Argh! Not again!" exclaimed Lorna in frustration.

"Don't be angry! Be relieved! This one was right over your head!" said Bobby, having to thicken his ice shield.

"Maybe I should let something wound me. It might knock some sense into me."

Lorna was pretty frustrated. Bobby could hardly blame her. He and Lorna had been _training_ for the last hour and a half. They had been making quite a mess in the process. All around them were twisted scraps of metal. Most marked failed attempts at trying to reshape the metal in a ways similar to what Magneto had done. Bobby used some of the same techniques he learned under Charles Xavier to instruct her. Even though this was the first lesson, it wasn't nearly as effective as he hoped.

This latest test involves taking two hunks of metal and twisting them in a way that they became somewhat fluid. Bobby had seen Magneto do this in the past to form those metal transport orbs that his goons flew in. There must have been another trick to it because all Lorna ended up doing is stretching the metal to it's breaking point. It was the third time Lorna failed at such a feat and it was starting to frustrate her.

"This can't be a good sign," said Lorna, "If I were to put on an X-men uniform, I would be more dangerous to my friends than any outside threat."

"It's _one lesson_, Lorna. You think I mastered attained my level of coolness in one lesson?" said Bobby, supporting her as she caught her breath, "Don't make me tell you the story about how one sneeze turned the backyard pool into a skating rink."

"At least in that story you only had your powers for a few weeks," she pointed out, "I've had my powers for over a year. I know how to use them. I know I have the potential to master them."

"And you will. These things take time. You can't expect to make origami out of five-ton steel beams overnight."

"I'll need to at least be in the same league. You said yourself that being an X-men requires more than just powers," Lorna reminded him, "You need a certain level of _cool_ as you call it."

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Lorna had a good memory. Sometimes that didn't work to their advantage. He made no secret about his desire to see her in an X-uniform. The Professor also made no secret about how not just anyone could join the team. He was still convinced she could, but then again he was definitely bias since he was her boyfriend.

"You'll get there. We'll work on it," assured Bobby.

"I appreciate you being the supportive boyfriend and all, Bobby. But when your mother gets cancer and your father is a tyrannical madman you can't help but be a realist," sighed Lorna.

"It was concluded years ago that reality sucks, Lorna. The X-men train themselves to rise above it. The Professor once said a world without idealism is a world that never makes any progress."

"I don't doubt his message. I only question if I'm equipped to fight for it," said Lorna distantly.

"Want me to keep encouraging you? Or should we get away for a bit and drown our frustrations in a pizza?" offered Bobby.

"Pizza sounds nice," she said with a light smile, "But as much as I want to share your enthusiasm, a part of me wonders if I really am X-men material."

"I'd rather not debate that. I'd rather spend the rest of our time together doing less _atypical_ activities."

Bobby slipped his arm around her waist in a comforting gesture. It helped Lorna settle her thoughts. She continued smiling and returned her boyfriend's embrace. As nice as less strenuous activities sounded, a part of her wanted to debate these concerns. While she hugging him, her expression shifted. She grew more conflicted. Looking around at the metal scraps, the question remained. Was she as fit for the X-men as she once believed? She had no doubt that Bobby still believed in her. However, belief only went so far. She had her share of work to do if she was going to make it happen.

* * *

**Institute Infirmary – Later**

Growing up, Remy Lebeau was a strong believer in fate. His adopted mother always taught him that everything happens for a reason. It wasn't always clear and sometimes it was downright painful. Being captured and beating up by his own family and then used as a bargaining chip was hard to warp his head around. It left him at quite a loss on a personal and pragmatic level. He was still an enemy to the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild. True to his adopted mother's wisdom, fate opened up a new opportunity for him.

Despite his questionable tactics to get the X-men involved in his affairs, they flew him back to the Xavier Institute and treated his wounds. Ororo being the sweetheart she was vouched for him, even as others like Scott and Logan were suspicious of him. But he could care less about what they thought. He already proved himself to those that mattered. Professor Xavier was convinced enough to bring him to his school. If he played his cards right, he may be able to convince him enough to take it a step further.

The Cajun mutant contemplated this latest development as he lay back on a bed in the infirmary. His body was covered in bandages and he still in a good deal of pain. Ororo urged him to rest, but he was too wired to sleep. He found himself casually shuffling a deck of cards, occasionally charging them to make them glow. It helped him ignore the pain so he could think. The way he saw it, he had two options. He could go back to New Orleans and keep running from the Guilds or he could try his luck here. This latest debacle proved he would never be able to mend the rifts he created all those years ago. If he was going to make something of his life, he had to find a new path.

While lost in thought, the doors to the infirmary opened and Rogue entered. Upon seeing her, Remy smiled.

"Hey sugah," she greeted, "How ya feeling?"

"Remy's been better," he sighed as he kept shuffling his cards, "But Remy's survived worse."

"That supposed to shock meh?"

"Would it still impress you if it didn't?"

"Who said Ah was impressed?"

"You never said you weren't," quipped Remy.

Rogue rolled her eyes. This man had quite a wit to him. It was annoying at times, but charming as well. Remy was an interesting man. She learned a lot about him through this affair. She got more involved than the others, having been abducted with him. She didn't plan on it happening the way it did, but it gave her a unique perspective on him.

"So Ah hear Ororo's gonna talk to the Professor about letting you join," said Rogue.

"That's what she told me," said Remy as he stopped shuffling his cards, "Ororo be a good friend. She knows Remy ain't got much to go back to in New Orleans."

"So you're gonna stay?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, cherè?" said Remy with a flirtatious grin.

"Ah'd just like to know if Ah should start hidin' my jewelry," quipped Rogue dryly.

"Sure you are," he said skeptically, "But you may not have to worry about that. Remy ain't even sure if he'll stick around. Don't get me wrong, Remy's glad you guys helped him. But this gig not be my thing. Remy's a thief. Ain't nothing going to change that. And a thief don't seem like a good fit for a team like the X-men."

"Don't be so negative. The X-men give everybody a chance if they're serious. Just look at Logan. He's got more baggage than all of us combined!" said Rogue, "Heck, look at Kurt. He was a mercenary for crying out loud!"

"Maybe so, cherè. But baggage or no baggage, they still heroes. And Remy ain't sure he's got that. It just don't seem like my thing."

Rogue's expression fell. This man was intriguing, but he was also stubborn. He sounded so certain of himself that he ignored his own merits. She was beginning to see why Ororo said he was such a frustrating friend to have. He was someone who just needed to be pushed in the right direction.

"So you aren't gonna stay?"

"Remy didn't say he wasn't," answered the Cajun in a serious tone, "I just ain't sure yet. Remy's gotta think about it long and hard."

"Not be pushy or anything, but you're just makin' it harder for yourself, Cajun," she said strongly, "Ah don't know if you're a glutton for punishment or something, but you just seem to love being miserable."

"Now why the hell would you go and think that?" said Remy, taken aback somewhat.

"You're the guy who stayed in New Orleans even though you had two ruthless criminal guilds chasin' after you. Ah know you think it's responsible and all, tryin' to face your problems. But there's a fine line between responsible and just plain punishing yourself. And Ah don't think you want that."

Rogue then got more serious. She pulled up a chair and sat by his bed. She wasn't sure what exactly she was doing. Much like Remy himself, she didn't think these sort of things through. It's part of what messed up her relationship with Scott. It may mess this up as well. That was a chance she was going to have to take.

"Remy, remember when you told me about your mama and how she taught you right from wrong?"

"Oui, you ain't gonna try and use her to convince me, are you?" said Remy.

"Ah'll use whatever it takes to get your head out of your ass," she quipped, "Just take a moment to think back to what you told me on the boat. When you betrayed everybody you cared about, you said it was because you knew it was right. That's all well and good, but it goes both ways. It ain't always just about what's right. It's about what's wrong. Think about that before you make another pig-headed decision. You can't do what you feel is right by doing what you know is wrong."

Remy fell silent as he digested those words. Rogue was not the most articulate girl in the world, but she knew how to get a point across. She knew his story. He showed her first-hand how he could do the right thing when everybody around him wasn't. That was the easy part. His mother always emphasized the right thing. Knowing what was wrong seemed only secondary and yet it may be the key.

The Cajun thief found himself thinking back to his life in New Orleans and what was possible for him here. He still felt responsible for so much of the strife within his own guild. To just run away from it seemed so wrong, yet trying to confront it like he had been doing for the past few years only made it worse. That seemed even more wrong. His mother may have taught him the tenants of right and wrong, but he was never perfect when it came to discerning between the two. For a decision like this, he couldn't afford to make the same mistakes he had been making for so long.

Sighing to himself, Remy turned to Rogue and smiled. He then reached for her hand and grasped it. This woman was something else. If he did choose to stay, he would certainly enjoy being around her more.

"You have a way with words, cherè," he said, "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Sure…no problem," said Rogue, blushing a little as she felt his hand on hers.

"But Remy's got one more important question for you," he said with a serious and focused expression, "And it's real important you answer it."

"Why? What is it?" she asked.

Rogue felt very awkward for a moment. He had this strange look in his eye. Was he making a move on her? Was that really a good idea given what happened when she went so fast with Scott? A lot of possibilities rushed through her mind.

Then to her surprise and relief, Remy just smiled and asked his question.

"You got any smokes?"

Rogue let out a sigh of relief.

"Sure, sugah. You want filters or non?" she said as she took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Don't matter to me. Remy just needs a good smoke before he makes his decision."

It was an unusual way to relax after taking such a beating, but Remy was an unusual guy. Rogue gave him one of her cigarettes and took one for herself. For someone faced with such a monumental decision, he looked remarkably calm. It boded well for his chances at joining the X-men. Rogue could sort of already tell what he was going to do. There were sure to be some critics, especially with Logan and Scott. Remy was going to have to prove himself, but Rogue believed he was up to the challenge.

* * *

**Outside Hank's Room**

Ororo Munroe had been pacing through the halls of the dormitories for what felt like hours. The rest of the team had been debriefed and were ready to call it a night. She did her duties, settling things with Remy and talking to the Professor about his future with the X-men. He seemed willing to give Remy a chance, but it was still up to him how they were going to go about it. That still left one major issue for her to resolve.

In the drama surrounding Remy and the guilds, it was not lost on Ororo that she had different plans for this afternoon. She hoped to finally sit down with Hank and talk about the rift that had come between them. She believed they could still salvage their relationship and make it stronger. Now that didn't seem nearly as likely. It wasn't just because of what happened in New Orleans. This whole ordeal gave her more to think about. It also led to a few interesting revelations.

Finally, the door to Hank's room opened and he stepped out. He bore the same distant expression, indicating he had been thinking about this as much as her. He also bore a touch of sorrow. This affair had an equally profound affect on him as well.

"Hey," she said flatly.

"Hello Ororo," Hank greeted, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was uncertain whether or not you wanted to postpone our little discussion until tomorrow."

"I think we've postponed it long enough. I know these aren't the circumstances we wanted for this, but we might as well get it out of the way."

"Are you sure?" asked Hank anxiously, "It may be more reasonable to…"

"Please Hank, it's either now or never. So let's just do this and say what needs to be said. We've already had a head start. You know about me and Remy and you know why I didn't want to talk about it. So let's just go from there and get through this."

As simple as it sounded, it was still so daunting. For a moment there was only silence between them. Hank sensed he was the guilty party here. He could see it in the way she was looking at him. Ororo already revealed a secret about her life when Remy came into the picture. It was only proper he do the same.

"I was engaged once," he told her, "Five years ago, I was scheduled to be wed to a beautiful woman I loved with all my heart."

Ororo was expecting any number of things from her lover, but she sure as hell wasn't expecting that. All she could do was stand in shock.

"You were engaged?" she gasped.

"Yes," he said solemnly.

"Hank I…who…who was she?" she asked him.

"Her name was Carley," he said sadly, "She was a mutant like you and me. She had special vision that allowed her to see across nearly the whole electromagnetic spectrum. It rendered her blind for a while. I worked with the Professor to develop special eye-ware for her to help her see. But in that time, we fell in love."

Hank shifted, trying to hide the hurt in his expression as he remembered this. It had been a long time since he even talked about it, but Ororo deserved to know.

"What happened with her?" she asked him.

"My mutation," he sighed, "It kicked in shortly after I proposed. It's why I tried so hard to stop it with a serum I developed. You know the rest of the story. I did my best to work it out with Carley. She said she still loved me, but she…struggled to make the adjustment."

"You mean she couldn't accept your animal appearance?"

"She couldn't accept what that appearance would entail for her," said Hank, "It caused great strain between her parents, who were already suspicious of me. She never said it overtly, but I could always tell it bothered her."

"It never bothered me," said Ororo.

"I know it didn't. I surmise that's why it was so easy for us at first. But what made it so difficult with Carley was we had so many ambitious plans together. We were going to do so much with our work. I was ready to share my life with her. But in the end it would have been too hard a life for her. That's why I called it off. I didn't see anybody else until you came along."

"And yet you couldn't share that life with me?" said Ororo somewhat bitterly.

Hank then took her hands and held them firmly in his. He looked the beautiful African woman in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. They were so sincere yet so full of uncertainty.

"Please don't presume any insincerity. I genuinely care about you, Ororo. You have a strength to you that even Carley didn't have. I can't say I expected us to be as serious as I was with her, but it's been…hard for me. It isn't something I felt I could share. Just as you could not share with me your relationship with Remy."

The African mutant was about to fire back, but when she thought about it she quickly realized how hypocritical that was. After tensing for a few moments, she found herself taking several calming breaths before going on.

"I want to say that's different, but in all honest it's not," said Ororo.

"So…you're not mad at me?"

"I wouldn't go that far," she said seriously, "But I think this brings up something very important. And after revisiting with Remy and thinking long and hard at what we've been through, I've realized something."

The African woman placed her hands over his. Then she turned away briefly, hiding a slight tear that escaped her eye.

"I may love you and you may love me, but we don't love each other enough to share our lives with one another. It's never a good sign when two people have to keep secrets like this. If we can't talk about the past what hope do we have for the future?"

"Are you saying it's too late?"

"I'm saying it's gotten to a point where we can tell when one of us isn't being truthful," she said with a slight scorn, "And that's not a promising sign."

Hank shifted awkwardly. He knew what she was referring to and couldn't argue with her logic. He had been the one hiding his online exchange with Tessa. He had been the one making excuses. Ororo deserved to know the truth.

"That can change, my dear," he said, trying to turn her gaze back towards her, "I'll come clean. The reason I've delegated so much time to my laptop is because I've been having an online exchange with a woman named Tessa."

"An exchange?" said Ororo curiously.

"It's nothing scandalous, I assure you!" he said quickly, "We just talk, that's all. She's a mutant with unique talents in computing. She's the reason I was able to hack those images from Shaw Industries so quickly. She's also the reason I was able to hack the AI of the sentinels back on Genosha."

"So that's how you did it," muttered Ororo, "That sure explains a lot."

She sounded bitter. No woman liked to find out her lover was dividing time between her and another woman. But Hank remained resolute. He kept holding her in his embrace and looking at her with as honest a gaze as he could manage.

"But it doesn't have to continue. I'll stop talking to her if it will salvage what we have," he said strongly, "I love you, Ororo. I don't want to lose you."

As honest and sincere as his voice was, Ororo still couldn't bring herself to accept them.

"Hank, I love you too. You're a great man. But this just proves what I've been dreading. I can't relate to you in the way you deserve. I can't talk for hours about quantum mechanics, bio-molecular proteins, or 17th century play writes. That side to you, the part that's so intellectual and astute, is part of who you are. And if I can't get around that then I can't love you in the way you deserved to be loved."

Then in a solemn gesture, Ororo pulled out of his embrace. They were difficult words that were strained with tears and sorrow. Hank was taken aback. He saw no reason why they couldn't work this out. He had to remind himself that such emotions couldn't be rationalized. Sometimes they just led to painful conclusions.

"Does this mean we're ending our relationship?" he asked sadly.

"Better we do so now before we really get hurt down the line," said Ororo solemnly, "Don't think I'm doing this out of spite, Hank. I'm not…not entirely anyways. But these secrets we've kept from each other and these problems we have…they're just too much."

"But why does it have to be like this? Why can't we reason this matter together?"

"That's just it, Hank. It's not a math equation. Emotions can't be quantified. They can only be felt. You know how I feel and I know how you feel. I know this isn't easy, but I also know this is right for both of us. And sometimes doing the right thing can be painful."

With a heavy heart and a sad gaze, Ororo turned away from the bewildered man and walked away. For once, Hank found himself speechless. Even with his vast vocabulary, he could not put together any string of words that could possibly describe what he was feeling right now. He just stood there in the hall, watching as Ororo walked away. A part of him wanted to go after her, not wanting it to end like this. But he stayed put. What's done was done. He could only sigh to himself in acceptance.

Ororo hugged her shoulders as she made her way down the halls of the dormitories. She said what she needed to say. She did what had to be done. Their relationship had to end. It hurt more than she expected. Hank was a good man. She had so many good times with him as his lover. It was hard coming to terms with the notion that they just weren't good for each other. She could feel the hurt look on Hank's expression as well. It stuck with her even after he was out of sight. Even if it was right, it sure was painful.

As she made her way through the hall and down the foyer, she passed Scott and Jean. Having gone through their own breakups recently, they quickly picked up on her demeanor.

"Is everything okay, Miss Munroe?" asked Scott in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, you look so sad," said Jean.

"I'll…I'll be fine," she said, holding back her sobs.

She walked past them, still hiding her distraught expression. She turned to head down the steps. As she did, she passed Bobby who had just gotten back from his day with Lorna. He bore an upbeat smile, completely the opposite of Ororo's. When he saw her he barely noticed.

"Heya guys! Sorry I'm a little late. Lorna and I totally lost track of time," he said, "What's going on?"

When Ororo saw his happy demeanor her expression fell with renewed sorrow. More tears formed in her eyes and she was forced to run off quicker to keep herself from getting too worked up around her students.

When Bobby saw this, he just scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh…okay, what did I miss?" he asked.

Scott and Jean exchanged nervous yet humored glances. Bobby was going to have a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

**Louisiana – Abandoned Military Base**

The swamps of the Louisiana bayou were always most ominous after sunset. It's when the birds stopped chirping and the bugs started roaming. In some areas the humidity caused a dense haze to form over the murky waters. It provided great cover to predators like crocodiles, always on the lookout for their next meal. Only the brave and the foolish dared to venture through the swamp at this hour. For the former Brotherhood of Mutants, it was a little of both.

A lot had happened since the Genosha incident. Lance, Freddy, John, and Mortimer were all left at an impasse. Magnet was in jail, Mystique ran off to do her own thing, and Wanda was now running the show. Rather than stay and watch Genosha fall under the domain of humans and the X-men, they struck out on their own. There was nothing left for them. Magneto promised a world where they would be on top, not the humans. He failed to deliver and to go along with Xavier's agenda was tantamount to surrender. It left them with few options.

The way they saw it, if they had to go back to life in a human dominated world they weren't going back without having some resources at their disposal. Getting those resources wasn't easy even with powers. Their faces were well-known because of their much publicized attack on the Genoshan embassy and their participation in Magneto's uprising. To escape jail or worse, they needed help. That's when a new opportunity came along. It involved working for a mysterious man who called himself Sinister.

At the moment, they were on their way to meet up with him. They sped through the muggy swamp aboard a special hovercraft, towing behind them some pretty heavy cargo. They just finished another successful heist at the port in New Orleans. Today it had been even easier than usual. Ever since the crime guilds in New Orleans started killing each other, nobody so much as bothered them while they did their work.

"I tell you, mates, these jobs are starting to get too easy for my liking," said Pyro as he casually formed some fireballs with his flame throwers.

"I know! It's like walking into a store and taking whatever the heck we want!" said Blob, who was eating some take out he got while they were in town.

"Hey, I'll take it!" said Toad, who was lounging next to Blob, "If only things in Jersey were this easy."

"Don't get too comfortable guys. You never know what this Sinister nut will throw at us," said Avalanche, who was driving the boat, "Call me paranoid, but I don't have a good feeling about him."

"What do you expect? The guy calls himself Sinister!" laughed Pyro.

"It's no joke, John. We've all seen how bad it can get when madmen are involved. And compared to Magneto, this guy's a real heavyweight."

"No argument here," said Blob as he slurped down the last of his meal, "But he's done his part so far. He's kept the authorities off our back."

"Maybe so, but what's to stop him from going back on his word when all is said and done? Remember, he also promised to pay us big time and set us up in some country without extradition."

"Right, but explain extradition to me again?" asked Toad.

"Get a dictionary, Toad," said Blob, "And this guy better pay up like his promised! Otherwise I'll make that face of his even uglier!"

"You really think a guy like him is going to be intimidated by that, Blob?" said Avalanche dryly.

"He better be! For all the hardware we've been stealing for him, the son-of-a-bitch better pay up!"

"Ah take it easy, you guys. Why so tense?" coaxed Pyro, "Look on the bright side! We don't gotta deal with the X-men or take part in any crazy world takeovers. We just gotta steal what this guy tells us and we'll be set for life!"

"If only we could all be as laid back as you, John," muttered Avalanche.

"What can I say? It's another one of my many gifts," said Pyro, showing off a bit by forming a couple of complex shapes with his flames.

Lance and the others rolled their eyes. They shouldn't have been too surprised. John never took anything seriously. He was a few sparks short of a blaze so to speak. That was his problem though. They had genuine reason to be concerned about this Sinister guy. They were placing a lot of trust in him. If he decided to screw them over they would be back at square one and that was assuming he didn't spring some sort of trap on them. Whatever the case may be, there was no turning back. They were going to finish this and hopefully get their lives back on track.

They rode through the treacherous waters of the swamp for another ten minutes or so. Their destination was an old military base built along the river. It was surrounded by rusted fences with intimidating 'no trespassing' and 'government property' signs. It's not like they were necessary though. This base was in the middle of nowhere and nobody in the right mind would venture into these parts. It seemed eerily fitting for a guy like Sinister to work out of.

When they got close, they passed through a series of gates build into the water. They were all open, but Sinister rigged them with sensors so he could see who was coming. After passing through the first one, the radio on their boat started beeping. Since Lance was carefully steering the boat up to the docks, Toad answered.

"Go ahead, boss," he said.

"_You're late. Do you have the parts?"_

"Oh sure! No problem! It was even easier than usual! The thieves and cops must have been busy with something else."

"_So it would seem. I'll be up in a minute. Have Blob haul the crates into the south hanger. I'll be waiting."_

"Will do, Mr. S! Is this the last one?"

"_Not quite. There are but a few remaining components. And I'll need you're assistance in putting them together properly."_

"Tell him that's gonna cost him extra, Toad!" said Blob.

"_I heard that, Blob. And please watch your tone! The lot of you are in no position to bargain! The only reason you're not being tortured by authorities from Shaw Industries is because I've been covering for you! You'll still be paid your dues, but don't think for a second you can start making threats!"_

"Of…of course!" said Toad anxiously, "Blob didn't mean anything! It was a joke, right! You know, not serious and stuff?"

"_Do I strike you as someone with a sense of humor, Toad?"_

"Um…"

"_Don't bother answering. You'll only be wasting more time. Just get me my parts! I have big plans in store and I won't let rebellious attitudes slow them down!"_

The radio then went dead, leaving the Brotherhood silent and somewhat intimidated by their predicament. This Sinister guy didn't mess around. He showed he wasn't afraid of them and wouldn't hesitate to make them suffer for insubordination. Even Pyro found it a little disturbing. Working for Magneto was never this intimidating. Too bad they didn't have a choice.

"Still looking on the bright side, Pyro?" asked Lance.

"Shut up, Lance," muttered the Australian mutant, "Let's just be glad we won't have to deal with this bloke much longer. I don't know what he's got planned, but I don't want to be around when it goes down."

* * *

**Up next: The Unstoppable Juggernaut**


	9. Issue 30: The Unstoppable Juggernaut

**Issue #30  
The Unstoppable Juggernaut**

* * *

_In an ever changing world, Professor Charles Xavier and his team of mutants, the X-men, struggle for understanding in a world that hates and fears them. That struggle has led them through many battles so far. From the shores of Genosha to the bayous of Louisiana, their battles rage on against an ever changing array of foes._

_With their arch nemesis, Magneto, now in prison, the X-men have turned their focus towards containing the sentinels, an army of giant robot humanoids built to hunt and kill mutants. These sentinels were used by Cameron Hodge in his attempt to seize power. Shortly after his downfall, plans for the sentinels were stolen by a criminal named Black Tom Cassidy. He eventually sold the plan. The X-men tried tracking him down, but ended up getting caught up in a conflict between the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild. In the end they found more questions than answers. The plans remain unaccounted for._

_Even as the X-men are busy searching for the sentinel plans, other threats persist. Some of them are older than the X-men themselves, yet they still have the potential to affect the X-men and their cause. One of those threats is simmering in Colorado Springs under the command of the military. But it's a threat the X-men know is all but unstoppable._

* * *

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

"Damn it, John, will you turn that hippie crap you call music off already? There's only so much Beach Boys I can take!"

"Take it easy, Stan. We're almost there," said 26-year-old John Proudstar.

"Well at least speed it up a little! It's bad enough we're stuck transporting this Marko guy. I don't need your piss poor tastes in music making it any more unbearable."

John Proudstar rolled his eyes as he stayed focused on the road ahead of him. This part of Colorado wasn't as interesting or picturesque as the images people got on post cards. He and everyone else in this convoy would have been much happier spending the weekend in Aspen instead of transporting this kind of deadly cargo for NORAD. It was a job that should have been done by army grunts. Only problem was they were completely unequipped to handle something like this. That's why they called in people who knew what they were dealing with.

The convoy was pretty extensive for a single load. There were eight heavily armored cars, most of which were converted from Striker Troop Transports. Only these were not built by the military. They were the product of White Cell, a secretive but large private military company. It had operations all over the world and was sort of a best kept secret by the United States military. When they wanted to get something done cheaply and without risking their own manpower, they called them. They knew White Cell had expertise that others were just beginning to grapple with.

John was driving the main vehicle with the cargo. Three cars were in front of him and three were behind him. They were almost at their destination. They just passed a sign indicating they were nearing the military zone. Once their cargo was in military hands, they could collect their bonuses and go home. The man sitting next to him, a career mercenary named Stan, was already celebrating. He took out a bottle of whiskey and started drinking.

"Here's to hoping this is the last time we have to hear from this nut," he said, raising his bottle, "Explain to me again why this mutant nut is so dangerous."

"He's not a mutant. Didn't you read his file?" said John in a serious tone.

"I skimmed over it," he shrugged as he took another drink, "But with power like his, complete invulnerability and ridiculous strength, I just assumed he was some sort of mutant like you."

"I wish," muttered John, "Cain Marko's a special case. He doesn't get his power from mutation like mine. He found something a lot more potent."

"Let me guess, crystal meth and a boatload of steroids?"

"Not even close," said John, "It's magic. That's what drives his power."

"Magic?" scoffed Stan, "I don't remember David Copperfield pulling off the kind of tricks this nut did."

"It's not that kind of magic. I'm talking real magic as in the kind that makes the impossible possible. It's real. Believe me, I've seen it. I dealt with him back when I was with the X-men."

"I'm sure you did!" he laughed, "Can't imagine the kind of shit you must have seen with those guys. Must have been too much to handle since you quit."

"That's another story. All you need to know is this guy, Cain Marko, is the real deal, magic and all."

"Yeah whatever," he muttered, "You sure that isn't bias talking? Aren't Native Americans supposed to believe in magic and stuff?"

"Your racial sensitivity is amazing, Stan," said John dryly, "But just because I am Native American, it doesn't mean I'm delusional."

"Did I say you were?" said Stan innocently, "I just said you were bias. I mean seriously, magic? Mutants are hard enough to wrap my head around. But that has science backing it up and I trust science more than I trust slight of hand."

John cast his partner a harsh scorn. It may have just been the alcohol talking. It wasn't the first time someone called him out for being Native American or a mutant. It wasn't even the worst. But most everybody in White Cell respected him enough for his powers and his accomplishments as a soldier and an operative. Some just weren't as kind as others.

As payback, John turned up the volume on the radio. If Stan wasn't going to shut up about this, he was going to pay the price.

"Real mature, Proudstar!" groaned Stan, "What are you, twelve?"

"So says the man who drinks on the job," quipped John over the music.

"Don't give me that! You've done it too!"

"Not in the middle of a mission."

"With the music you play, how can you not? Seriously, John, I could care less if you're a mutant or a Native American who believes in magic. But when it comes to music I…"

Before Stan's rant could continue, he and the entire convoy were stunned by a series of deafening explosions. The three convoys ahead of him literally erupted in a column of fire. The convoys behind them were hit as well. But the biggest and most powerful hit the convoy with the cargo, which was the one John was in. The gate onto the base had been in sight. Their task had been almost complete. But someone set a trap for them. Whoever they were they were cunning, cold, and ruthlessly efficient.

John felt it first. It shot up right through the bottom of the vehicle. Two well-placed land minds in the roads exploded simultaneously. The first was meant to take out the engine. The other was bigger and meant to hit the containment section. Fires and shrapnel filled the front area, scorching Stan almost instantly. John, whose mutant power involved invulnerability and strength, was stunned but overwhelmed.

"Damn it! Mines!" he cursed.

With fires and shrapnel burning around him, he tried to steer the transport. But it was no use. The engine and controls had been fried. The vehicle just kept going until it crashed into the convoy ahead of it, which came to a screeching halt when the mine literally blew its tires out. All John could do was hold on while the whole vehicle swerved and tipped over. He could feel a hard thud in the back, hinting the explosion affected the cargo.

His soldier instincts kicked in. With the fires still burning around him, he grabbed Stan and punched his way out through the side door. He ran as fast as he could to get away from the smoke and fire. He stayed low in case this was some kind of ambush. He didn't hear any gunshots or see any shooters. All he saw were seven burning convoys with no signs of survivors.

"Stan! Stan, stay with me!" he said.

But when he laid him out he saw only a charred corpse. Stan's body was literally blackened from the fires and there was so much shrapnel lodged in his body there was no way he could have survived.

"Damn it!" he cursed, pounding his fist on the ground.

He then turned towards the rest of the convoys and took out his pocket communicator.

"All units, check in! Is everybody okay?" he yelled out, "Is _anybody_ okay?"

He got no response. All he heard was static. He could see in the other convoys the unmoving bodies of the unit. They were all burning with the rest of the vehicle, confirming what John feared. There were no other survivors. He was the only one.

Before he could mourn the loss of his unit, he heard another hard thud in the main transport compartment. Turning back towards the convoy he had been driving, he rushed towards the back area. This is where a large, armored compartment had been specially tailored to house their cargo/prisoner. It was sealed, reinforced, and locked so heavily it would have taken a tank to bust out. Unfortunately, the force inside was way more powerful than a tank.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" groaned John.

More thuds erupted from the compartment. He noticed there was a strange greenish gas leaking from the bottom. That gas had been the only think keeping Marko immobile and contained. If too much of it leaked out, there was nothing stopping him from getting his full strength back. That was something John couldn't allow.

"No you don't, Marko!" grunted the Native American mutant, "You're not getting out on my watch!"

But it was too late. Before John even reached the convoy, a deafening bang ripped through the area. The doors in the back, which had dozens of the best locks money could buy keeping them closed, was literally blown open as if it were made of cardboard. The rest of the back end of the convoy was then peeled open by two powerful arms that dug into the metal as if it were tin foil. John could only watch with dread as a hulking figure emerged from the wreck.

"Lock me up in a cage? Ha! When are you dumb-asses gonna learn? You can _never_ cage me!" proclaimed a booming voice.

Those ominous words were that of Cain Marko, a man whose build was every bit as big as his boasting. His strength was even bigger. He stood nearly nine feet tall, his body utterly exploding with muscle. He wore a dark black body suit that looked reminiscent of an old paramilitary uniform, but the most dominating feature of his attire was the large bowl-shaped helmet covering his head. It allowed only his eyes and mouth to be seen, but that was enough to intimidate anybody who saw him.

This was bad. John knew full well what Cain was capable of. There was a good reason why the military went to such lengths to contain him. Once he was free, he was all but unstoppable. Nobody was safe. Even with his own strength, John was overmatched.

"Somebody out there must like me!" grinned Marko as he looked around at the destroyed convoys, "All this destruction and I wasn't even part of it! Guess I'll have to find another way to amuse myself!

"Ever consider board games, Marko?" said John.

"Ooh, guess I can enjoy the leftovers!" grinned Marko as he turned towards John.

Before John could put together any kind of attack, Marko grabbed the toppled convoy from the rear and with strength even John found impressive used it to hammer him into the hard rocky ground. All John Proudstar could do was hang on and brace himself. His whole body was driven into the ground leaving an outline of his body along with the impact of the vehicle. The impact left him dazed and woozy. His invulnerable form would protect him from serious injuries. But it was obvious now. He had no chance against this guy on his own.

"Ugh…we need better convoys," he groaned as he crawled out from under the convoy.

Upon seeing John saunter to his feet, Marko scoffed and started marching down the road. He didn't know who put together this little trap that freed him. He honestly couldn't care less. The only thing on his mind was getting back at the man who put him in that cage. Now that he was free, nothing was going to stop him from exacting his due vengeance.

"That was barely worth my time," he said in a gruff tone, "No time to sweat the small fries! I got bigger targets in mind! That stupid uncle of mine is gonna pay for locking me up! You hear me, Charley? You're a dead man! You can't stop it! Nothing can stop the Juggernaut!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Kitchen**

It was right around lunch time at the Xavier Institute. In the kitchen Bobby was making a sandwich while Kurt, Warren, and Kitty were eating some leftovers from the night before. So far it had been a peaceful weekend after a very eventful week. After some coaxing from Ororo, the Professor offered Remy a place at the institute and the Cajun mutant accepted. It wasn't without controversy. Remy was a trained thief with a criminal record and a cocky attitude. There was still a fair amount of suspicion among the others, but the decision was final. Remy was going to get his chance.

For Bobby, he was lucky enough to avoid the whole mess in New Orleans. Spending the day with his girlfriend was a much better alternative, especially after he found out how messy the battle against the guilds had gotten. It also spared him from some of the bias towards Remy. The others told him the full story, but when he met the guy he didn't seem all that bad to him. If he was as skilled as he boasted he would make a good X-man.

"I still don't get what the big deal is, guys! I mean yeah, Remy did tell a few white lies to get us involved in his, but it's not like he led us into a trap or anything," said Bobby as he spread mayonnaise on his sandwich.

"That's easy for you to say, Bobby. You weren't there," said Kitty, who was eating a helping of coleslaw, "It's a little harder to overlook when you get caught between an army of assassins and thieves."

"It's still not like it was a total loss," said Bobby as he finished his sandwich, "Yeah, he lied, but didn't it lead us who was jacking those sentinel parts?"

"That was a fluke!" argued Warren, "The only reason we found out was because my dad was interested in those thefts as well. If his tech guys hadn't forgotten to close that link with Shaw Industries we never would have found anything."

"And zhen ve never vould have been able to stop zhe guilds from killing each other. Ve probably vould have gotten caught in zhe crossfire."

"But you didn't. So why not chalk it up to shit happens so let's move on?"

"Would you be this forgiving if you weren't so giddy about being with Lorna the whole time?" questioned Warren.

"What can I say? Having a hot girlfriend who's head over heels for me puts me in a forgiving mood!" said Bobby with an innocent shrug, "Seriously, what's the use of holding a grudge? Isn't that what creates madmen and super-villains in the first place?"

Warren, Kurt, and Kitty chose not to belabor the point. Bobby was too upbeat to share their suspicions. It was nice he was so happy with Lorna and all, but it was also annoying. Kurt especially found it disheartening because it reminded him that his lover was thousands of miles away back in Germany. Kitty and Warren didn't even have lovers. Relationship circumstances aside, he did have a point. Holding a grudge wasn't going to make things any better. They had to be forgiving to some extent.

"I will say this though. Remy has been good for Miss Munroe," said Kitty, "She's been pretty torn up about her breakup with Mr. McCoy."

"Yeah, I'll give him that," said Warren, "Although I'm still surprised those two couldn't work it out. They seemed so happy together."

"I'm a shocked as you, man," said Bobby as he bit into his sandwich, "Maybe Miss Monroe just got tired of losing to him in chess all the time."

"I doubt it's something that menial," said Kitty dryly, "Relationships are complicated. There must have been other factors involved that we didn't know about."

"Hope it was nothing serious," said Warren in a worried tone.

"Vith zhose two, I don't zhink so," said Kurt, "It's not like zhey hate each other now. It sounds like it vas mutual."

"I still don't get why though," said Warren.

"I don't zhink ve can," said Kurt, "Sometimes relationships just aren't meant to be vhile others are."

"Amen to that!" said Bobby with enthusiastic agreement, "Makes you feel even luckier, doesn't it?"

"Enough with the Hallmark rhetoric, Bobby," groaned Warren, "We get it. Stop rubbing it in."

"Yeah, some of us are lonely here," muttered Kitty.

Bobby just shrugged innocently as he continued eating his sandwich. He ignored the looks from the others. It was nice to see Bobby so happy with a girlfriend and all, but there was such a thing as overdoing it. At least he was happy though. They had a former thief in their ranks, relationships were ending left and right, and the Brotherhood was out stealing sentinel parts. One of them had to stay upbeat.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Den**

Not long ago, Ororo Munroe was helping some of her students get over a breakup. She gave them the same speech they expected her to give. She told them it would be alright and that time would heal all wounds. Now that she was going through a breakup herself, she realized just how hard it was.

This wasn't the first time Ororo had broken up with someone. But her relationship with Hank had been different. For the first time she got really serious with someone. She related to him on a level that wasn't superficial or casual. It was real, honest romance with all the emotions and challenges that came along with it. It just so happened those challenges were too much for them to overcome.

Ororo did her best to keep it together. She tried not to let her emotions show in training or when she was teaching, but she didn't do a very good job of it. Most were polite enough not to bring it up. Some like Jean and Rogue even tried talking to her. It helped, but she was going to need more than just pep talk to get over this.

"Gonna stand pat?" asked Remy from across the table.

"Sure, why not?" she said in a monotone voice.

"You even tryin' to win, cherè? You be taking the fun out of poker."

"I'm not trying to win or have fun. I just need something to distract myself on a Saturday afternoon," sighed Ororo, "Besides, I thought you liked winning."

"Not when it means seein' you so sad," said Remy.

Ororo sighed and folded her cards. She couldn't hide her demeanor from her students. It was foolish to believe she could hide it from her friend.

"I'm sorry, Remy," she sighed, "I know I promised to help you to adjust to the institute. I suppose there's only so much I can do when I'm dealing with something like this."

"Don't be sorry, Stormy. It ain't your fault," said Remy as he gathered his cards and started shuffling them, "Just bad timing, that's all. What are the odds Remy would call for help when you be on the rocks with your boyfriend?"

"I don't know, but it probably didn't change anything. For all I know we may have broken up anyways."

"Aw, now you just being negative," said Remy, "Were you this down after you and I broke up?"

"To be fair, you and I were never all that serious."

"Maybe so, but that didn't make it any less meaningful, no?"

Ororo groaned to herself as she slumped down on the couch. Remy was not the best person to talk about on relationship issues. It wasn't that he didn't know about them, but he was a former lover. Talking to him didn't just remind her how hard it was getting over Hank. It reminded her of how hard it was in general.

"I like to think all relationships are meaningful," she said distantly as she watched Remy do a few card tricks, "What you and I had was special in its own right. What I had with Hank was special in another way. The difference is I thought I could be genuine with Hank. I guess I was being naïve because I didn't stop and think whether or not we were really meant to be."

"Sounds like quite an oversight," commented Remy.

"It's amazing what you can overlook when you get caught up in a moment," she sighed, "Jean once described it to me after she broke up with Logan. I didn't understand at the time, but now I do. It really does mess with your heart. I really wanted me and Hank to work. But it just…didn't."

"If just wanting was all it took, it would be a heck of a lot simple," said Remy more seriously, "Heck, I can't tell you how many times Remy just wanted it to work with Belladonna. But there always be circumstances you ain't got control over."

"Only with me and Hank, it wasn't rival families keeping us apart. It was trust. We just couldn't build that special trust that would make our love stronger."

"Trust be a funny thing," mused Remy, "You can build it, break it, or just plain abuse it. But like good gumbo, it ain't ever as much as you like it."

It was an odd way to make a point. Such strange metaphors weren't unusual for Remy. Ororo didn't exactly agree with his choice of words, but she figured what he was trying to say. It even made her laugh a little. There were still a lot of things she was putting into perspective. Sometimes a sense of humor helped.

"Speaking of trust, any idea when the rest of this so called team is gonna start trusting Remy?" asked the Cajun, "I get the feeling ain't nobody besides you trusts me to hold the door for them."

"To be fair, you did lie to get help from the team," Ororo reminded him, "That does make it a little bit harder for others to trust you."

"It wasn't like Remy exploited everybody," he shrugged, "Remy just did what he had to do. Ain't like others here done stuff that ain't a little sketchy."

"Maybe it would help if you started doing more around here other than playing cards and fooling around with the Danger Room," Ororo suggested wryly, "You haven't even enrolled in any classes."

"Eh, Remy's still thinking about that. I was never one for school. Always too busy learning to fight, steal, and what not."

"And yet you wonder why they don't trust you?"

"Ah Remy just needs a chance to show the X-men his stuff," said the Cajun confidently, "You'll see. All you all will see."

Ororo managed a slight smile. She would have been more inclined to believe her friend if he didn't sound so casual about it. Remy never was one to take anything too seriously that didn't involve jobs or women. She still had her concerns. Even though she knew this man so well, she was uncertain whether or not he could really fit in here. Maybe that was just breakup bitterness talking, but Remy was sure to get his chance at some point. Hopefully he took advantage of it.

It may happen sooner rather than later. The Brotherhood was still out there. Professor Xavier and the others were still investigating those sentinel thefts. It was only a matter of time before they would have to confront them.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – War Room**

"This is bullshit!" grunted Wolverine, "The Brotherhood is as coordinated as a drunk cockroach and half as smart! How in the hell do they keep slipping under the radar?"

"Would you please stop reminding us, Logan? We get it! We're all frustrated," said Scott restlessly.

"Since when is dealing with the Brotherhood not frustrating?" groaned Jean.

"Be that as it may, I share all your sentiment. This is a disturbing revelation to an already disturbing situation," said the Professor as he glared at the holographic computer screen.

The Professor had been looking into this for over a week now, but it felt like much longer. Since the uprising on the Genosha, the Brotherhood had disappeared. There were many in Washington and the UN who wanted them brought in for charges, just as they had done for Magneto. But despite his best efforts with Cerebro and the help (and sometimes meddling) of international security officials, the Brotherhood was able to stay out of sight.

The revelation in New Orleans only added a deeper mystery. Based on the information extracted from the Shaw Industry network, the Brotherhood consisting of Toad, Blob, Avalanche, and Pyro were found to be responsible for all those thefts at the port. The details of their heists were shrouded in mystery. There were only a handful of images of them even being present. All other traces down to the molecular level were wiped clean, leaving them with no trail to follow.

It seemed far too clean for a group like the Brotherhood. They were a dangerous bunch, but they were not this stealthy. If they were stealing sentinel-based technology they had to be working with someone who could use it. The big mystery was uncovering who could be responsible.

Charles Xavier stared distantly at the reports that came up on the computer. They were the same reports he had been reading over for days now. There had to be something he was missing. He just didn't know what it was.

"Okay, let's focus on what we do know," said Scott as he paced throughout the War Room, "The Brotherhood is pulling these heists, all of which involve high tech electronics. Based on information from Worthington Industries, we know they can be used to make sentinel components. Add to that, all these components are tied to a single company, Shaw Industries."

"Which is another mystery altogether," said Jean, "Any luck trying to get in touch with them, Professor?"

"Not as much as I hoped," sighed Charles, "I've made a dozen inquiries and every response is the same. Shaw Industries is not involved in sentinel technology."

"But we know that's a lie!" growled Logan, "The goons at Worthington found shit with their name on it everywhere!"

"They're not acknowledging that, Logan," said Xavier, "They've amassed a team of lawyers that would put most lobbying firms to shame. As far as the public is concerned, they're as clean as can be."

"Just send me over to talk to their main man. I'll get 'em to talk!" said Logan, drawing his claws menacingly.

"No Logan," said the Professor sternly, "We know too little about this situation to start making accusations. We must find out more before we decide on a course of action."

"What more is there?" asked Scott, "Nobody's been able to find anything on the Brotherhood. Even Pietro and Wanda can't figure out where they are."

"But they did offer us some clues," said Xavier as he brought up one of the emails he exchanged with Wanda, "The last time they spoke, Wanda warned them that if they didn't cooperate they would be left to the authorities. They only responded by boasting they could find their own way to stay out of sight. It appears they were right."

It seemed hard to believe. Memories of the Brotherhood's brash and arrogant nature were still fresh in everybody's mind. They had a lot of skills, but subtlety wasn't one of them. Yet they found a way. To the X-men, that posed some disturbing questions.

"So I guess the real question is how did they succeed?" Jean surmised, "And more importantly, who could be helping them? There's no way they could have done this on their own."

"That's for damn sure," said Logan, "But who the heck could keep punks like them from blowing their cover?"

"That's the main question and the most disturbing," said the Professor, "Whatever or whoever it is, I have a bad feeling it is a force to be reckoned with."

Scott, Jean, and Logan tried to stay confident. It wasn't easy considering how often the Professor's gut instinct was correct. He had the same feeling before the Genosha incident and nobody wanted to relive that experience again. The world came very close to coming apart. They needed to get the jump on the Brotherhood this time. Having pondered this situation yet again the Professor powered down the holographic computer. They clearly needed more clues if they were to figure this out.

"We'll investigate this further, but for now we'll have to prepare for the worst," said the Professor, "I know it's Saturday, but I think it would be wise if we scheduled extra training sessions."

"Yeah, that's going to go over well with the others," said Jean dryly.

"Let 'em complain about it when this shit has passed," said Logan, "Just leave it to me, Chuck. I'll make sure the runts stay on alert!"

"I'm sure you will, Logan," said the Professor with a reassuring smile, "In the meantime I'll get in touch with Wanda. We should have the rest of the afternoon to go over this."

The Professor was just about to wheel out in front of Jean, Scott, and Logan. But before he even got to the door, the holographic computer turned on again. This time, it wasn't by his own doing. The emergency line had been activated.

"Looks like you'll have to scratch that plan, Professor," said Scott, "That's the emergency link!"

"Thought only the president had that kind of line. Must be another crisis they want us to clean up," sighed Logan casually.

"Let's pray that is not the case," said the Professor as he wheeled over to the computer.

The screen by now was flashing red. The whole system was blaring all sorts of warnings. Every one was critical. Whatever this situation was it must have been bad. Only the most sensitive crises caused this much a stir in the system.

The Professor wheeled up to the console. Although the comment had been sarcastic, Logan could very well be right about it being the president. He quickly opened the line and brought up an image on the holographic screen. Only it didn't turn out to be the president. It was someone much more familiar.

"Oh my…John?" gasped Jean with a mix of shock and intrigue.

"_Nice to see you again, Professor. You too Jean. But I'm afraid we got a big problem on our hands! It's the Juggernaut! He's escaped!"_

* * *

**Colorado Springs – Downtown**

"Heads up you puny weaklings!" taunted the unstoppable Juggernaut.

"Run! Everybody take cover! It's going to…"

The panicked cry from a local state police officer was promptly cut off as a nearby cop car came flying in, crashing into a blockade. Terrified civilians were already running for their lives, but now even the authorities were starting to break ranks. The unstoppable Juggernaut was on a rampage. As soon as he escaped from his convoy, he made his way towards the nearest population center. That just happened to be downtown Colorado Springs. He crushed cars, knocked over signs, and toppled anything that stood in his way. He truly was unstoppable.

The city promptly called the military at NORAD. They immediately sent a platoon of Military Police to the city armed with troop transports, assault weapons, and high tech paralyzing weapons. They picked up John Proudstar along the way, who quickly tried to take command. But the officers wouldn't hear it from a private military contractor. They wanted to take this monster down in their own way. John knew full well just how big a mistake that was.

The Juggernaut was heading east, storming down the main road with thunderous steps. The military police sped in and tried to establish another blockade. The unit commander decided to concentrate all his firepower into one area. His reasoning was that the more force they concentrated into one area, the more likely they were to stop him.

"All units fire at will!" ordered the commander, "Focus everything on that lumbering freak! We stop him here!"

"Hate be pessimistic here, sir. But you'll be lucky to slow him down with these weapons!" said John.

"Shut it, Proudstar! This ain't a private operation now! This is all military! Now either get out of the way and help the civilians or shut up!"

John grunted in frustration as the commander took lead, aiming his assault rifle at the approaching Juggernaut. There were still cars speeding by and civilians running for their lives. It was not a pretty sight. Such was often the case when Juggernaut was loose. But he was the only one in this city who knew that any attempt to stop him was useless. They were just minor obstacles for him en route to his ultimate goal.

The whole blockade erupted in a hail of gunfire and grenade blasts. There were at least four dozen fully equipped Military Police along this one intersection, looking to stop Cain Marko in his tracks. But to their horror, he just kept coming. Bullets harmlessly bounced off his body like they were bugs. Grenades and explosions didn't even singe him in the slightest. Even when a flash grenade exploded right in his face, he barely blinked and just kept coming. As more and more firepower was concentrated on him, the Juggernaut's eyes started glowing a bright purplish/red color.

"Hahaha! That tickles!" laughed Juggernaut, "Do you pipsqueaks _ever_ learn?"

"Keep firing men!" ordered the commander, "Aim for his head!"

"That won't do you any good!" he scoffed, "And to think I used to be one of you mindless drones!"

With bullets and grenades going off all around him, Juggernaut picked up momentum and started charging the blockade. Some of the units tensed, but all stayed true to their orders. They kept their position and kept on firing.

"Keep shooting, men! Increase fire!" exclaimed the commander, "Hold your position!"

Several units brought out rocket launchers and others opened fire with flame throwers. But Juggernaut just kept coming. At this point some of the units made a break for it. Others were looking to follow suit. Only the unit commander stayed resolute, shooting his assault rifle until he was out of ammo. At one point he took out his side-arm and just kept firing away. It was brave, but fruitless effort.

As soon as Juggernaut reached the barricade, he made a fist and slammed it into one of the troop transport vehicles. Sparks flew and metal warped as the lumbering figure gripped it on both sides. Then with a labored grunt, he heaved it into the middle of the barricade. At this point every unit soldier broke ranks and took cover. The unit commander would have been at ground zero had John not pushed him out of the way.

A deafening explosion ensued. Those unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire were horribly burned or maimed. The unit commander was protected by John, who shielded him with his invulnerable body. He was still singed by the fires and shocked by the destruction. When the smoke cleared he saw his once imposing barricade reduced to shambles. Many of his men were injured or dead. Others had fled. It was a horrific sight and all the Juggernaut could do was just casually walk by.

"You seeing this, Uncle X?" Juggernaut called out, "I know you're out there! I don't care if I have to crush every city on this fucking planet! I will find you! I will make you pay!"

His words were filled with anger and raw hatred. As smoke and fires consumed the area, he continued his trek. Nothing was going to stop him from getting his vengeance.

The unit commander could only lament at the men he lost and the foolish tactics he employed. John was right. This monster really was unstoppable. Still shaking from the attack, he grabbed his communicator and called the base at NORAD.

"God in heaven," he gasped, "We…we need back up! Get everybody to the city!"

"Hold up, commander," said John, who was still holding onto him, "Don't throw more lives at this than you have to. Help is already on the way."

"Help? Did you just see what that thing did? Who in the hell has any kind of chance at stopping _that_?"

"The same man who stopped him before," John replied, "He's on his way here now. Just get your men and as many civilians to safety. He'll take care of it."

"And what if he can't?"

John turned towards the bewildered commander with a stern expression. Having been in these grave situations before, he was hardened. He was also a stone cold realist.

"Then we'll have a whole new range of problems," he said, "But if you want to save lives, you'll do as I say. We just need to buy time. That's all we can do. Just pray we're not too late."

* * *

**X-jet – Over Colorado**

It was a tense atmosphere aboard the Blackbird as they sped at full speed to their destination. The Professor gathered the entire team together. Even Remy, who was still officially a reserve, was asked to come along. It was a mission so serious that the Professor himself wouldn't relegate himself to observation. He was going to fight alongside his team, handicap and all. He brought along his reinforced wheelchair and was now in a modified X-man uniform he wore only when in the field. If they were to successfully contain this situation, they needed all the firepower they could muster.

For much of the team, especially the older members, they understood the gravity of the situation. The Juggernaut was a menacing and daunting foe. He was a force that could never be stopped no matter how much firepower or coordination they could muster. He wasn't a mutant or some mechanical monstrosity like the sentinels. He was a power unto himself. If that weren't enough, he also had a very personal connection to Charles Xavier.

The jet descended from 40,000 feet still at full throttle. Scott and the Professor were in the cockpit manning the controls while Hank was closely monitoring the scopes and instruments. The rest of the team was fully strapped in, ready to deploy the second they were over the target. For those who hadn't faced the Juggernaut before, it was a long and arduous wait.

"Man, of all the worst ways to ruin a perfectly good Saturday, Juggernaut breaking free has to rank near the top!" groaned Bobby.

"I second that," said Warren, "I was hoping after last time he would be locked away for good. So much for wishful thinking."

"There's a reason they call him the unstoppable Juggernaut, Warren," said Scott from the cockpit, "He finds a way. He always does. That's why we have to match him every step of the way. If we don't, no one will!"

"A tad melodramatic, non?" commented Remy, who was the only one who didn't seem overly concerned, "Who in the hell is this Juggernaut anyways?"

"I'd like to say it's a topless bar near the airport, but that would be just more wishful thinking," muttered Warren.

That earned him a look from Jean, who was sitting right next to him.

"Knock it off with the jokes, you two! This is serious!" she said strongly, "For those of you who haven't faced this guy before, consider yourselves lucky. He's a baddie the X-men have fought before. He's a big, strong, muscular behemoth with strength a sentinel probably couldn't match and a temper just as bad. He can lift a tank without breaking a sweat and throw it into a different time zone."

"Dang, where does one guy get that kind of power?" said Rogue.

"He must have quite a mutation," said Kurt.

"That's the kicker. He's not a mutant," said Jean, "His powers are based in magic."

"Magic?" said Kitty skeptically, "As in real World of Warcraft style magic or pulling rabbits out of a hat magic?"

"Trust me, Kitty. Magic is real," said Jean strongly, "We're talking about a power that literally makes the impossible possible. I can't explain it because I honest to god don't understand it. It's not exactly a science."

"I can vouch for that," said Hank, "I've tried on numerous occasions. Needless to say, it hasn't worked."

"But we do know one thing," said Jean in an ominous tone, "Whatever magic is behind Marko's power, it's intense. We don't know how he got it. All we know is it turned him into an unstoppable force. And the only thing he seems to want to do with that force is destroy the X-men."

"Why us? What did we do to him?" asked Rogue.

"Not you, specifically Rogue," said the Professor in a solemn tone, "It's me he's after."

"Vhy you, Herr Professor?" asked Kurt.

"Because…Juggernaut, or Cain Marko as I knew him, is my nephew."

An eerie silence fell over the team. The Professor rarely talked about his family. It was one of the few times he would get emotional. Charles Xavier always prided himself on being strong and resolute in the face of a challenge. But when it came to his family his strength faltered and for good reason.

"I'm guessin' this ain't a pretty story," said Logan in his usual gruff tone.

"It's not," sighed Xavier, "Cain Marko is the son of Curt Marko, who was a close associate of my father. He was a wealthy businessman who helped my father turn his patents into profits. My father so trusted him he made him my godfather. Later when his son, Cain, was born, I took it upon myself to look after him."

"So what happened?" asked Kitty curiously.

"It all fell apart after my father passed away. My mother discovered that Curt was secretly selling my father's patent rights to weapons dealers. My mother demanded he stop, but he didn't. He had so much money tied up in them that pulling out would nearly bankrupt him. But my mother wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I take it that didn't go over well," said Remy.

"That would be quite the understatement. The Markos lost everything. I later found out that Curt became abusive towards Cain. He started drinking heavily and eventually died of liver disease. At one point, Cain tried to murder my mother. But I helped stop him. It…was one of the few times I had to use my telepathy in aggression."

Xavier's gaze grew distant. Such memories still haunted him to this day. He could still remember that image of a teenage Cain Marko lying on the floor of his father's bedroom, paralyzed by his psychic attack. He could also remember his final words to him.

"_I'll get you, Charles! I swear…one day I'll make you pay!"_

Trying to regain his composure, the Professor turned to face his wary team.

"He swore revenge on me. But out of compassion for the loss of his father, we did not have him arrested. My mother sent him to a military school and I didn't hear from him again for years. Shortly after I formed the X-men, he came back. But he was different. He had found a new means to exact his revenge. I'm not sure how, but whatever power he came across was great. I later found out it was through some ancient gem with mystical properties."

Remy tensed upon hearing that. This kind of power sounded pretty familiar, but it couldn't be that same power the guilds were after. It was too much a coincidence. But there were only so many great powers imparted on mystical gems.

'_A gem? Naw, it couldn't be…could it?'_

While Remy pondered the possibilities, the Professor continued.

"Whatever the source of his power, the fact remains. Juggernaut is very powerful and a danger to us all."

"So then how do we stop him?" asked Ororo, "You said you've faced him before, right?"

"We have. And there is one way to take him down. While physically, he is invincible. Mentally, his mind is as vulnerable as anybody else. By using my telepathy, I can neutralize him just as I did that fateful night."

"Great, so then why the hell do you need us?" grumbled Logan, "You just want us to throw ourselves at this psycho for the exercise?"

"Since when is it that simple, Wolverine?" quipped Scott, "The Professor can't attack Juggernaut from afar because Juggernaut wears a special helmet that blocks all psychic attacks. What we have to do is remove that helmet to make his mind vulnerable."

"Knock off a guy's helmet?" said Rogue, "That doesn't sound too hard."

"Trust me, it's hard," grumbled Bobby, "I still have a bruise on my hip from the last time we faced this guy."

"And I couldn't fly for a week after what he did to my wings," added Warren, "He's not just strong, he's a dirty fighter."

"Sounds like my kind of guy," snarled Wolverine, "Can't wait to meet him."

"You won't have to wait much longer," said the Professor, "We're almost there. I've been in touch with John Proudstar. He's trying to help the authorities clear the streets."

"Is he okay?" asked Jean warily.

"He's fine," Xavier assured, "You know as well as I that John can handle himself. But he can only do so much on his own. We must step in and finish the job."

Jean was still worried. While the others held on for the final descent, she anxiously looked out the window towards Colorado Springs in the distance. They were still a ways away, but she could sense the chaos up ahead and she could sense John down there in the midst of it. She hated facing Juggernaut as much as the rest of the team. But knowing John was down there added extra incentive.

Logan picked up on Jean's demeanor. Even though they weren't an item anymore, he could still pick up on her subtleties. She seemed a lot more concerned about this John guy than the others. Jean Grey was a tough woman, but she was terrible at hiding her deeper concerns.

"What's that about?" he asked Scott, who was focused on flying the jet.

"I'm surprised you haven't pieced it together yet, Logan," said the X-leader, "Jean has a bit of a history with, John Proudstar."

"Wait…you mean this John is the same John she dated? I always figured 'John' was just some fake name she used for the guy."

"Nope," said Scott, "He's the one. John Proudstar is Jean Grey's ex-boyfriend too. It's a long, complicated story. I don't have time to give you the details, but I'm sure you'll be just as eager to meet him as you are Juggernaut."

* * *

**Colorado Springs – Downtown**

"ERRRRRR CHARLES! YOU'RE TESTING MY PATIENCE!"

Juggernaut stepped up his rampage, angrily slamming his fists against nearby cars and sending them flying through air. One of them crashed into a building, causing glass and debris to fall down onto terrified crowds. State police and military officials from NORAD scrambled to move them along. John Proudstar did his part as well, using his invulnerable form to protect civilians. At one point a car came flying towards a panicked crowd that had been stuck in a traffic jam. It would have gotten pretty messy, but John was able to catch the car in mid flight.

"Enough with the gawking people! Run already!" he grunted in frustration.

"Is…is he with that monster? Is he one of them?" exclaimed a terrified civilian.

"Oh please, not this," groaned John as he set the car down, "Please get here soon, X-men!"

It was getting worse by the minute. Most of the authorities had given up trying to shoot Juggernaut and just ran for cover. The unstoppable force attacked anything that moved. He knew that the more destruction he caused, the more likely Charles was to get involved. The magic that made him so unstoppable mixed with his hatred and rage. It was so focused, the most primal of emotions mixing with the depths of human malice. It was part of what made him unstoppable.

To Cain Marko, the chaos around him was just an afterthought. None of the panicked cries or terrified screams affected him in the slightest. All his attention was focused on one goal, which was to destroy his uncle. He was close. He could feel it in his oversized frame. Clenching his fists, he stood determined in the middle of a busy intersection. With murderous intent, he scanned every area in sight for signs of his hated enemy.

"I know you can hear me, Charles! Show yourself! We have a score to settle!"

He was prepared to slam his fists into the already cracked pavement. Then he got the response he was looking for.

"Hey Juggernaut! Settle _this_!" said the stern voice of Cyclops.

Juggernaut looked up just in time to see the X-men descending from a hovering X-jet. He was then hit with a concentrated optic blast from Cyclops. It only stunned him briefly, but it signaled the arrival of his hated enemies. With more anger than ever, the unstoppable man grunted as he prepared to face the X-men.

Cyclops, Angel, Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Gambit flew in on a trail of wind courtesy or Storm. They were all amazed by how much destruction this man had already caused. The streets were cracked, nearby buildings were on fire, and cars were strewn about the streets in crushed or burning heaps. For those who hadn't faced Juggernaut before, it was an impressive sight. It also gave them an ominous hint as to what they were up against.

"Dang, that's Juggernaut?" exclaimed Rogue, "Now there's a fella who's been eatin' a lot of beef!"

"Looks like he's got anger issues as vell," commented Nightcrawler.

"You have no idea," muttered Cyclops, "You know the plan, X-men! Get that helmet off so the Professor can take him out!"

"Give me five minutes!" growled Wolverine as he drew his claws.

As the team landed, Juggernaut clenched his fists and prepared to attack. The X-men had increased their ranks since the last time he fought them. But that didn't bother him. It just meant more targets.

"Ah the X-men! More like appetizers!" he grunted, "You'll help me work up a nice appetite for when I get to Charles!"

"If you're that hungry, why didn't you say so?" teased Iceman, "Here, how about a snow-cone, Iceman style!"

Iceman moved swiftly, sliding in on an ice slide that passed right over the imposing figure. Juggernaut tried to swing at him, but he was just out of reach. Once he was behind him, Iceman hit him with a punishing blizzard blast that encased Juggernaut completely in ice except for his head. He knew from experience it wouldn't hold him long, but they only needed enough time to get the helmet off.

"Go Shadowcat! See if you can phase it off!" Cyclops commanded, "Wolverine, watch her back!"

"No sweat, Cyclops!" said Shadowcat.

"Just try not to get crushed, half-pint," warned Wolverine, "The guy outmatches you in damn near every category."

"Thanks for the encouragement," said Shadowcat dryly, "But I can handle myself!"

With Cain Marko frozen, Shadowcat ran up to the imposing figure and reached for the helmet. But before she could touch it Juggernaut's eyes glowed again and in a sudden burst of strength, broke free from the ice. The resulting blast shocked the younger mutant and knocked her back right into Wolverine's waiting arms.

"Whoa…this guy is strong," she groaned.

"Leave this to the big leagues, kid," growled Wolverine.

Nightcrawler promptly appeared next to him in a puff of smoke. He quickly took the dazed mutant in his arms and prepared to teleport her away. He was about to grab Wolverine as well, but the feral mutant shook him off.

"Just take her!" he growled, "I can handle this!"

"Based on vhat I just saw, I doubt zhat," said Nightcrawler.

"You want to question me? Or you wanna get out of my freakin' way?"

Knowing it was pointless arguing with Wolverine, Nightcrawler teleported away from the scene with Shadowcat in his arms. Now it was just him and Juggernaut. Being encased in ice didn't too much to stop him. The oversized figure just cracked his neck and prepared for another attack. That raging look in his eyes reminded Wolverine of his old nemesis Sabretooth. That would be good motivation if he was to take this guy down.

"You think you can take me, tiny? Be my guest!" said Juggernaut with a sadistic grin.

"My pleasure!" growled Wolverine, "Hrrrrahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Letting loose his berserker rage, Wolverine tore into the hulking figure. He didn't even aim for the helmet. He just wanted to bludgeon this behemoth to see how unstoppable he was. At first Juggernaut didn't even try to dodge him. He just stood there and let Wolverine plow his claws into his muscular arms. They left a brief mark, but it didn't even bleed. It just healed over with some strange glowing energy. Wolverine tried again, this time going for the heart. His claws penetrated, but again it did no damage. Everything just healed over via the same purplish/red energy.

Juggernaut wasn't even breaking a sweat. Laughing in amusement, he showed his enemy the truth depths of his strength. While his claw was buried in his chest, he made a fist and slugged him with a devastating right hook. This drove Wolverine straight into the ground, ringing every metal bone in his body. It left him dazed and disoriented for a moment, but he quickly got back up and prepared to attack again. He moved in for another claw swipe, but Juggernaut beat him to the punch literally. He slugged him again, this time with a left jab that knocked him back. Before he could hit the ground this time, Juggernaut grabbed him by the feet and held him up in a death grip. Wolverine was still raging, but the unstoppable Juggernaut was barely threatened.

"You are one dumb little runt! Guess Creed was right about you!" he snickered.

Wolverine erupted with a new level of rage.

"Creed? How the hell do you know him?"

"That's an interesting question! I'd like to answer, but I'd much rather pummel you to a pulp first!" grinned Juggernaut as he prepared to strike again.

But before he could begin his attack, he was hit with a round of optic blasts, ice blasts, lightning, and charged cards. Cyclops, Iceman, Storm, and Gambit were getting their rounds in, allowing Wolverine to break free.

"Get in line, Marko. That one stretches around the block at least twice," commented Cyclops as he stepped up the power of his blasts.

"In the meantime, deal with us!" proclaimed Storm as she summoned a new round of storm clouds overhead.

"And they say I'm crazy!" laughed Marko as he took each blow, "You guys must have a lot of issues if you think you can take me!"

"You know, that might be the most acute observation a psycho villain has ever said to us," snickered Iceman.

"You can commend him later. Just keep shooting!" said Angel who was standing behind them with Rogue, "You ready?"

"As Ah'll ever be, sugah," said Rogue, "Just don't fly meh in too fast. Ah wanna come out of this in once peace."

"With Juggernaut, no promises," said the winged mutant.

Putting their plan into action, Angel grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and flew her up over the battleground. They discussed this plan in the jet before they arrived. It was risky, but they had to do something to slow this guy down.

"Careful cherè!" Gambit called out as she flew off.

"She'll be okay," assured Cyclops, "Just give her the window she needs."

"You got it!" said the Cajun.

Taking out a new deck of cards, Gambit unleashed his famous 52-pickup attack. It sent a wave of cards raining down on his enemies. He made sure they exploded just as they were at eye level. Wolverine was still fighting him, but unlike Juggernaut he was nimble enough to avoid them. When they started going off, they were like exploding mosquitoes buzzing around him and exploding. They were blinding at times and irritating, but they were hardly threatening.

"Cute trick!" scoffed Juggernaut, "That all you got?"

"Damn, that power be tough," said Gambit, "It has to be the gem!"

"Vhat are you babbling about, Gambit?" asked Nightcrawler, who was still with Shadowcat.

"Nothing," he said quickly, "Just trying to think of a new plan."

While Gambit mused on this power, Rogue and Angel were flying right over the raging figure. Juggernaut was still taking blasts to the back from the team while Wolverine was keeping him occupied. He kept clawing away, now trying to hit the latches on his helmet. Juggernaut wasn't making it easy for him, but he was distracted and that was all Rogue and Angel needed.

Once they were high enough, Angel began his descent. Rogue held on tight, bracing for what could be a bumpy impact. The goal was to see if she could drain some of his power. She needed to get in contact with some bear skin if she wad to do so. There wasn't much with that helmet of his, but given how big the guy was she was sure to grab onto something.

"How did Ah let you talk meh into this again?" exclaimed Rogue as they neared their target.

"You didn't! It was your idea, remember?" replied Angel.

"Oh yeah…remind meh to check mah brain when Ah get back!"

Juggernaut remained immovable, taking every blast the X-men could throw at him while Wolverine was attacking relentlessly. At one point Wolverine drove his claws right at the eye holes of his helmet, but just when the tips of the adamantium claws were inches from his eyes he grabbed him by the arm. Then with mighty force he swung him around and threw him right at Cyclops, Storm, Iceman, and Gambit. When they saw this they had to stop their assault to avoid hitting their teammate. They also had to get out of the way, but Iceman wasn't fast enough. Thankfully, his ice shell protected him.

"Ugh, thanks for taking the impact, popsicle," grunted Wolverine.

"Ugh, no problem," groaned Iceman, "I think my organs just got minced."

It was a satisfying sight for Juggernaut. These X-men were getting more pathetic every time he faced them. He laughed and pumped his fists in the air triumphantly.

"Ha! You punks are a joke!" he taunted, "What's your next tactic going to be? Shitting your pants?"

But while Juggernaut was leering over his adversaries, Angel swooped in with Rogue and let her go right above his oversized fist.

"Now that language is just uncalled for!" she taunted.

Juggernaut looked up and saw Rogue land right on his arms. As soon as she touched down, she grabbed his exposed arms with her bear hands. Immediately, she started draining him. Juggernaut was caught off guard by this unfamiliar feeling. Despite his vast power, he actually did feel himself being drained. It made him lightheaded, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Augh! What the hell?" exclaimed Juggernaut.

"Dang! This is some power!" said Rogue, overwhelmed by the rush.

"Errr! Get off me, bitch!"

Grunting angrily, Juggernaut grabbed Rogue by the waist and threw her into the concrete ground as hard as he could. When the rest of the X-men saw this they gasped in horror. With the crater he made, no normal human could possibly survive.

"Rogue!" Cyclops cried out.

"He didn't…" gasped Shadowcat.

Then to everybody's surprise, including Juggernaut. Rogue got right back up without a scratch on her. She was just as bewildered as everybody else, but whatever power she just absorbed it protected her. The impact that should have broken every bone in her body barely scratched her. It was the equivalent to stubbing a toe. Now flushed with newfound strength, she grinned confidently as she cracked her knuckles.

"Wow…Ah'm startin' to see why you're so dang full of yourself. That barely hurt," she taunted.

"That's impossible!" roared Juggernaut, "My powers are magical! Nobody can drain them!"

"Nobody but meh, sugah!"

To prove her point, Rogue slugged Juggernaut with an uppercut that knocked him back further than any attack so far. It caught him and the rest of the team by surprise, but in a good way.

"Mien Gott…go Rogue!" grinned Nightcrawler.

"Looks like this has become a much fairer fight!" grinned Iceman.

"Then let's keep it that way!" said Cyclops as he began a new round of optic blasts, "The more we bludgeon him the easier we'll make it for the Professor when he arrives! But we still have to get that helmet off!"

"Just give me another five minutes!" said Wolverine intently, "I ain't done testing this guy's unstoppable reputation!"

Despite warnings from the others, Wolverine charged the oversized figure and joined Rogue in the assault. The rest of the team joined in with Storm kicking up a new batch of winds and rain while Cyclops, Iceman, and Gambit renewed their assault. The Juggernaut was still raging, but they had him where they wanted him. It was certain not to last for very long. It was still up to the Professor to deliver the final blow.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

As the rest of the X-men took on Juggernaut, Marvel Girl and Beast broke off with the Professor to find John Proudstar. Guided by Marvel Girl's telekinesis, they found him not far from ground zero helping out some civilians. He was trying to clear cars and create blockades for people to get behind. He was visibly drained and beaten, but still going strong. It had been a while since they had seen this man and these circumstances were hardly preferable. But when they saw him and he saw them, they smiled.

"Greetings, Thunderbird," said the Professor as he landed next to him with Marvel Girl and Beast.

"Professor!" he said breathlessly, "Boy am I glad to see you!"

He then turned to Marvel Girl and smiled.

"And you came too, Jean. My day's getting better already!"

"Nice to see you too, John. It's been a while," she said, smiling back.

"We'll have to catch up later," he said, "Are the others fighting Juggernaut?"

"Yes, and we'll assist them soon," said Beast, "But first we must ask how this happened. Did Juggernaut have an accomplice?"

"I…I don't know," he said breathlessly, "It all happened so fast. My convoy was transporting Juggernaut to this new containment chamber at NORAD. But before we could get there, we hit some mines. I don't know who planted them, but whoever it was they were long gone."

"That is something we'll have to investigate later," said Xavier, "For now, Beast will assist you with the civilians."

"And I've gotten in touch with local authorities so we can coordinate our efforts," added Beast, "It should allow is to ease this chaotic conundrum Juggernaut has created."

"That's all well and good, but it might be a good idea if I came along and helped you guys. This chaos won't stop until he's back in dreamland."

"Leave that to us, John," said Marvel Girl in a reassuring tone, "You've done enough."

John was about to protest, but then he gave her that pleading look that won him over. Even though she was his ex-girlfriend, she still had an influence over him. It was probably a good thing because he was going to need all his strength to deal with the military afterwards.

"Fine," he said with a sighed, "But be careful."

"We will, Thunderbird," said the Professor as he flew off with Marvel Girl, "Just leave Juggernaut to the X-men."

* * *

**Downtown**

Juggernaut was getting a taste of his own medicine. Having been drained by Rogue he was now fighting someone who could endure his punishing blows and return them with nearly equal force. In addition, Wolverine wasn't letting up. He kept driving his claws into them, not caring for a second that he was getting pummeled along the way. It was a testament to his endurance and his pain tolerance. The rest of the X-men kept their attack going as well. Optic blasts, ice blasts, lighting, and charged cards kept hitting him on all sides. No matter how much he thrashed, he couldn't avoid them.

"ERRRRR! LITTLE PESTS! I'LL RIP YOU ALL TO SHREDS!" he yelled.

"I heard you the first time!" growled Wolverine as he plowed his claws into his back, "Now shut up so I cans stab you!"

Wolverine drove both claws into his upper back, causing Juggernaut to grunt in discomfort. Rogue added to it with another haymaker to the head. At the same time an optic blast and ice blast hit him right in the head. It was knocking him around in all directions. He was starting to get disoriented. Upon seeing this, Cyclops ordered a new round of attack.

"We got him, X-men! Go for the helmet!" he ordered.

"Just keep him steady!" said Angel as he took to the air.

While Juggernaut was thrashing about, Angel flew up high into the sky near Storm's dark clouds and swooped in for an attack. He flew in a perfect parabolic arc, adjusting his speed so he could time this properly. He watched as Rogue slugged him again, this time in the gut. It caused Juggernaut to keel over, exposing one of the latches on the back of his helmet. When Angel saw this, he flew in and with perfect coordination was able to undo it.

"Augh! You little…" Juggernaut began.

"Oh no you don't!" said Rogue as she kneed him in the gut, this time even harder than before.

He keeled over again. Then Nightcrawler appeared right on top of his head and undid another latch.

"Nice shot, mien sister! Aim lower next time," he said.

"Good advice!"

Juggernaut went to grab Nightcrawler, but he teleported away in a puff of smoke before he could. As he did, Rogue hit him again. This time she got him right in the groin. Even for the unstoppable Juggernaut, it hurt. It also pissed him off in ways he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Two down, one to go!" said Cyclops.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" roared Juggernaut.

His eyes erupted in a blinding flash. This time the energy completely consumed his body, forcing Rogue and Wolverine back. Then in a powerful gesture, he slammed both fists into the already cracked pavement. The resulting impact caused a tremor so great it resembled the impact of a meteor. It sent such a powerful shockwave it blew out windows within a two block radius and sent the X-men flying. Rogue and Wolverine impacted nearby cars. Cyclops and the others fell into large pits formed by the ruptured concrete. Angel was literally blown out of the air by the shockwave and he landed in a nearby dumpster. They were all stunned and dazed, rendering them nearly defenseless against the unstoppable onslaught.

His body still glowing, the Juggernaut stood in what was now a crater in the middle of the street. He was seething with such anger and rage. These X-men were a tenacious bunch, but they couldn't stop the unstoppable. Much of his anger had been focused on Charles, but these X-men were testing the limits of his temper.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm invincible! You can't stop me! Nothing can stop me! I'll crush every last one of you X-pukes until you're just a stain on my fist!"

Then a familiar voice rang out over the desolated streets.

"I won't let it come to that, Cain!"

Juggernaut turned around and grinned. Finally, he was face-to-face with the man he swore on his father's grave to destroy. Charles Xavier, his uncle, was hovering before him with Marvel Girl by his side. Since his helmet wasn't off, he was still immune to his attack. That meant he could finally finish him like he wanted.

"Uncle Charles…you finally decide to show yourself!" said Juggernaut, seething with hatred.

"Yes Cain. I'm here," he said strongly, "Leave my X-men alone. This is between you and me."

"Isn't it always? You think being locked up and put in a coma all this time has made me any more forgiving? I still hate you for what you did to me! To my father! It's all because if you!"

There was a touch of anguish in Cain's tone. It sounded strange coming from a man of such strength, but it struck Xavier on a deeper level.

"Please Cain, I never meant for you to suffer. You're my nephew! I still care about you! If you could just look beyond your blind hatred and listen to me we could…"

"I'm through listening!" exclaimed Juggernaut, "I suffered under you once already because I was weak! Now I'm stronger than you'll ever be! For my father, my family, and everyone else you've hurt, I will make you pay!"

There was no getting through to him. Cain Marko was not the nephew Charles Xavier remembered. His eyes glowed with the mystical energy of his vast power and the blind hatred in his soul. He charged towards him and Marvel Girl in a blind rage. He was going to crush him with his bear hands.

"Marvel Girl! The helmet!" exclaimed the Professor.

"I've got it!" said Marvel Girl as she concentrated her telekinesis on the final latch.

"Not this time!" spat Juggernaut.

Before Marvel Girl could undo the latch, Juggernaut grabbed a nearby slab of concrete and flung it towards the young psychic like a frisbee. He threw it so hard it forced her to redirect her telekinetic shield. But it was too fast. She wasn't able to divert it enough to keep it from hitting her right in the gut. Having lost her concentration, she and the Professor fell to the ground.

Marvel Girl groaned as she clutched her stomach in pain. Professor Xavier fell right out of his chair when he hit. But before he could get up, Juggernaut grabbed him with his oversized fist. He now had his hated enemy at his mercy and there was nothing Charles Xavier could do to stop him.

"It's over, Uncle Charley! This is for my father!" he seethed.

"Cain…stop!" gasped Charles, already feeling his frail body strain under his grip.

"No! Not this time! When you get to Hell, tell 'em Juggernaut sent you!"

It was about to happen. Juggernaut was about to finish off his uncle. But before he could crush him in his bear hands, a distinct Cajun voice emerged from behind.

"You want Hell, homme? You got it!"

Startled, Juggernaut began to turn around. What he saw once again caught him off guard. A determined and cunning Gambit had snuck up behind him. Then with a fully charged bow staff, he leaped up his oversized figure and plunged it into the final latch. While Juggernaut was momentarily stunned, he leaped over towards the Professor and shielded him with his body just as the bow staff exploded in a bright flash.

"Augh!" exclaimed Juggernaut.

As the staff exploded, his whole helmet was completely blown off his head. It made him so disoriented it caused him to drop Xavier from his iron grip. Remy managed to cushion his fall and he continued to hover over him even as Juggernaut recovered from the blast.

"Now Professor! Take him down!" Gambit urged him.

The Professor wasted no time. Just as Juggernaut turned to face him, his head now completely exposed, he clutched his temple and unleashed his psychic assault. He focused as much telepathic energy as the world's greatest psychic could muster, attacking every aspect of his wayward nephew's mind. Even for the unstoppable Juggernaut, there was no escape.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With that pained roar, Juggernaut stammered about clutching his head. Slowly, the world around him started to fade. Everything was becoming dark. Eventually, he was too weak to move his massive form. His every limb went numb. His body was no longer responding to his brain. He was going under again. He collapsed in a distant daze right next to his uncle. The image of him hovering over him was the last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"I'm so sorry, Cain," said the Professor, panting from psychic exertion, "You leave me no choice."

With a tired gasp, Charles Xavier ended his assault. The battle was over now. Once again, the unstoppable Juggernaut had been thwarted. The victory still came with a heavy heart, but this was how it had to be.

While Gambit helped the Professor back into his wheelchair, the rest of the X-men emerged from their dazed state. Wolverine and Rogue helped Angel out of the dumpster. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler helped Iceman and Storm to their feet again. And Cyclops, ignoring his own pain, ran up to help the wounded Marvel Girl. The X-leader let her lean on him while he and the others gathered around the Professor. He was dazed, but still in once peace. It was a relief to see Juggernaut out cold again. He always left quite a mark whenever they fought him. They were lucky they had been able to get the better of him again. But what really surprised the team was how it happened.

Gambit, someone who was still new to the X-men and struggling to earn their trust, came through at the most critical time. He endured the same impact as the rest of them, but was able to push through and save the Professor. In terms of earning their trust, this made quite a statement.

"Thank you, Remy," said the Professor, "You saved my life."

"Ain't nothing, Professor. Just doing what Remy does best," said the Cajun in his usual cocky tone.

"You mean besides annoying the hell out of people?" groaned Wolverine.

"Take it easy, Logan. Give the guy some credit. He pulled through when we needed him most," said Rogue with an admiring smile.

"Yeah, if that isn't the calling of an X-man, I don't know what is!" said Iceman.

"Totally!" said Shadowcat, "Guess thieves do have honor after all."

"Let's not get too carried away here," said Nightcrawler, unnerved somewhat by the look Rogue was giving him, "I'll certainly say zhat vas impressive. It does go a vays towards earning trust."

"It goes a long ways," said Cyclops with a look of approval, "Even I'll admit it. You did good, Remy. We all owe you big time."

Remy wasn't used to getting this kind of praise, but he had to admit it felt pretty good playing hero. He just stopped an unstoppable madman from destroying a city and killing innocent civilians. Even the most successful of heists didn't feel this good. The X-men were still new to him and he was still new to them, but he had to admit they were growing on him. Maybe he could fit in here after all.

* * *

**Later**

With Juggernaut now neutralized, the military took over. Hank and John Poundstar called NORAD, who promptly sent several units and a large convoy of special containment equipment. John also called his associates at White Cell to fill them in on the situation. Needless to say they were upset, but they still sent the necessary supplies and personnel to help clean up the mess. Several blocks were cordoned off as they placed the now docile Cain Marko figure in an advanced chamber filled with a special gas that would keep him unconscious indefinitely.

Professor Xavier and the X-men stayed close by and watched, remaining on standby in case something went wrong. Luckily, the military and White Cell kept to themselves, allowing the X-men time to rest and recover. They could also tell there were still those in the military who didn't trust the X-men. That was their problem and it was a battle for another day. They had their share of bumps and bruises, but considering what they had been up against it was the best they could have asked for.

The Professor watched with a touch of sorrow as John helped haul the chamber containing his nephew into a nearby convoy. It still wore heavily on him how their once familial bond had shattered. Cain had always been a temperamental man. A part of him believed whatever power he had come across helped drive him over the edge. But it was possible his hatred for the Xavier family was as sincere as his menacing threats. He may never know for sure, but he still hoped that one day he and Cain could be a family again.

Sighing to himself, Xavier watched the convoy drive off with Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Logan by his side. The others were helping with the last of the cleanup and Hank was summoning the jet. John Proudstar chose to stay behind briefly before heading out with the rest of the convoy. Even though he wasn't an X-man anymore, he still had a strong connection with Charles Xavier and his team.

"Guess we can take it from here," said John, "We'll try not to screw it up this time."

"Be sure that you don't. We ain't a cleanup crew," said Logan.

"But if you ever do need us again, don't be afraid to call us, John," said Scott as he extended his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you," said Ororo kindly, "Remember that you always allies at the Xavier Institute."

"I will. Once an X-man, always an X-man," said John as he shook the X-leader's hand and then shook Ororo's.

He then turned to Jean who despite her lingering injuries gave him a friendly hug. It was still a bit strange, given the history he had with this woman. There was still some awkwardness between them. But Jean managed to get past it. The least he could do was return the favor.

"It was nice seeing you again, Jean. Sorry I haven't kept in touch," he told her, "I figured it would still be…strange, you know?"

"Only as much as any ex-boyfriend would allow," she said, "Just because it didn't work out between us doesn't mean I've stopped caring."

"Me neither," he said with a smile, "I'll…try to do a better job of remembering that."

They shared one last meaningful look. Logan couldn't help but look on with intrigue. Scott remained indifferent to it all, hinting he had seen this before and wasn't bothered by it. He did seem a little awkward watching them hug. Logan already knew about John, but Scott seemed to know the details. Jean never really talked much about her past relationships when they were together. It was something he was going to have to look into later. He had a feeling it was quite a story.

Last but not least, John turned to Professor Xavier. Even though he wasn't an X-man anymore, his admiration for this man never wavered. He showed him how to be a hero, which in his line of work was something that was constantly lacking. He owed a lot to this man. After a fight like this, he owed him even more.

"Thanks again, Professor. You and the X-men always seem to pull through," he said.

"Think nothing of it, John. Despite the grave circumstances, it was nice to see you again. And don't forget my institute is always open to you should you ever wish to return."

"As tempting as that may be, Professor, you know why I left. And you know why I can't come back," he sighed, "You have your battles and I have mine. This is how it has to be. I hope one day it changes, but for now…I hope you understand."

"Of course," said Xavier as he extended his hand, "Take care, John."

"You too, Professor," said John as he shook his hand, "Good luck. You and the X-men are real heroes. And the world needs heroes now more than ever."

Professor Xavier smiled as he and his X-men waved goodbye to their friend. John jumped onto the nearest convoy and rode off, returning to his business while they got back to theirs. The power of his words still lingered. The X-men strived to be heroes in a world that didn't understand them. Yet despite all the fear and hatred, the world needed them now more than ever. It was up to them to rise to the challenge.

* * *

**Up next: Memory Musings**


	10. Issue 31: Memory Musings

**Issue #31  
Memory Musings**

* * *

_Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier Institute, fights for peace in a world that hates and fears his kind. Along with his X-men, a talented group of mutants, they oppose the forces of war, intolerance, and hatred. Their battle has been difficult and wrought with many dangers. Not long ago, they prevented an all out human/mutant war from breaking out over the shores of Genosha. But since then, numerous conflicts have kept them on their guard._

_Recently, the X-men have been investigating a string of mysterious thefts orchestrated by remnants of their rivals, the Brotherhood. These thefts involve high tech components that could be used to create sentinels, the mutant hunting robots once used by Genoshan dictator, Cameron Hodge. But their investigation was sidetracked briefly when they received a distress call from former X-man, John "Thunderbird" Proudstar. The unstoppable Juggernaut, who happens to be Charles Xavier's wayward nephew, had broken out and gone on a rampage. The X-men managed to stop him, but questions remain such as how did he escape in the first place?_

_These mysterious along with many others have led certain X-men like Wolverine to investigate the matter further. But in the course of his investigation, the former living weapon finds himself caught up in other affairs._

* * *

**Denver, Colorado – Pike's Bar & Pub**

Many people have a love/hate relationship with alcohol. To some, it's an escape. It helps calm the nerves and ease a tenuous mind. To others, it's a necessity. In some ways it's like a crutch, a simple means of holding it together in order to function. John Proudstar had experienced both over the course of his life. There was once a time when drinking was his only means of coping. It was a time he long since put behind him. He still had his share of issues, but life was better for him now. He didn't have to drink to escape anymore. He could just drink to unwind after a long, arduous day as a private soldier.

The crowd at Pike's Bar was steady tonight. It was pouring rain outside, but many still braved the weather for the promise of a good drink. There was a baseball game playing on some of the TV's and a crowd of guys were having a small pool tournament. There were some women in the bar as well and a couple of guys trying to mingle with them. A few even approached John, but he kept to himself. He wasn't in the mood for socializing tonight. He just wanted to relax after the Juggernaut debacle.

It took nearly three day to finally finish the job. He stayed with the officials at NORAD until Juggernaut was officially contained. Even though the job was officially a success, his superiors at White Cell were not pleased. They lost some good men and a fleet of convoys because of this incident. They also had their reputation to consider. But John left that to their PR department. One of the benefits of working for private military companies is that they didn't have to deal with the red tape of government. They could put the right spin on any incident. He still got yelled at, but he could care less.

It wasn't a total loss though. Because of the danger he faced and the significant losses to the convoy, he got a nice bonus. Being a mutant with durability and strength had its perks. And what better way to spend a bonus than at a bar?

"Another one, chief?" asked the bartender.

"Keep them coming," said John as he finished his drink, "I've had a long, stressful couple of days and I'm not leaving this bar until my nerves are semi-normal again."

"The rate you're going it must really be something," he scoffed, "What happened? Rough day at the job?"

"You have no idea," groaned John.

John slipped the bartender an extra fifty bucks to get him going and to shut him up. He shrugged and took it as he got the Native American mutant another round. Because of his mutation, it took a lot to get him drunk. But John was a patient man. He had to be after what he had been through over the past few years.

As he went to work on his beer, the door to the bar opened and a new figure entered. At first John didn't notice. Then he was greeted with a gruff tone.

"Well ain't this a treat. I go out to get shit faced and for once I got company."

John turned around to see Logan standing in soaked street clothes. He only met him briefly after the Juggernaut affair, but it was hard to forget a man like him.

"Wolverine?" said John, "What are you doing here?"

"You see me in uniform, bub? It's just Logan now," he said as he pulled up a stool, "And why does anybody come to a bar in this weather at this time of night?"

"That's not what I meant," said John skeptically.

"Fine, if you must know the Prof sent me out to investigate that attack. He thinks there was something more to letting Juggernaut loose than just messing with us."

"The Professor is a smart man," said John, "I was looking to investigate that myself. Find anything yet?"

"Nope," Logan replied, "Probably too late now. The rain washed away all the scents. It's a dead end so now I'm here. That a good enough explanation for you?"

John snickered somewhat as he turned back towards his beer while Logan summoned the barkeeper. He looked just as eager to get drunk as he was if not more so. He didn't give off the friendliest aura, but considering how he carried himself against Juggernaut that came as no surprise. It didn't look like he was drinking to relax either. He had other reasons, but that was a matter John would rather not concern himself with.

He watched as Logan bought himself a bottle of whiskey and started chugging away. He figured it took a lot to get him drunk as well because of his healing factor. Already, he seemed well on his way. At first he kept to himself, but John could sense there was a lot more he wanted to say.

"So you're Jeannie's ex-boyfriend," said Logan after finishing half the bottle in a couple of gulps.

"Is that why you tracked me down?" laughed John, "To catch up with a fellow ex?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" muttered the burly mutant.

"Good question," said John as he said aside his beer, "I did call Jean earlier today. She told me what's been going on with the X-men recently. She also mentioned you."

"Bitterly, I bet," grumbled Logan as he drank even more.

"Not really. That's not Jean's style," said John, "She just said you two dated for a while and recently broke up. That's about it. Although I have to say I'm a bit surprised."

"About what? That she hooked up with a lug like me?"

"Considering you're in a bar getting drunk at this hour, that goes without saying," snickered John, "But that wasn't the only reason. I just figured after we broke up she would get with someone a bit more specific."

"You talking about Summers?"

"Who else? I'm sure you've seen the way they act around each other. Given how long it's been, it's nothing short of a miracle they haven't taken the next step."

"I don't believe in miracles. I believe certain people are just freakin' stubborn as hell."

John laughed again as Logan took bigger gulps of his drink. He had to admit, Logan was a pretty swift drinker. As soon as he finished the bottle he slipped the bartender another round of bills. He was already looking at Logan strangely, but he didn't get paid to judge. He got paid to serve drinks. Soon Logan had another bottle of whiskey in front of him.

"Tell me something, Proudstar, what makes a girl like Jeannie tick?" said Logan as he opened up the new bottle, "I was with her for months. We went out, talked, humped, all that crap. I learned a lot about her, but I never could quite figure her out."

"Is that another reason why you're here? To get some answers about Jean you weren't able to get when you were together?" asked John.

"If you're gonna start answering questions with more questions, then save me the trouble and just shut the hell up," grumbled Logan.

"Take it easy, Logan. I'm still sore from the Juggernaut fight," said John, "But I can't say I blame you for wanting answers. I was with Jean for almost a year. And I've asked myself that same question many times before."

"Let me guess, you had no better luck than I did," Logan surmised.

"Seeing as how I've known her longer, I like to think I have some insight. But Jean's a complicated woman with a complicated history. Everybody in the X-men is like that I guess. You and I are no exception."

"Seeing as how I don't know shit about you I'll take your word for it."

"But Jean Grey is special," said John distantly, "I know we're probably bias because we dated her, but she's really something."

"That she is," sighed Logan, thinking back fondly to the good times he had with her.

"It's amazing how far she's come," John continued to muse, "Kind of puts a lot of things into perspective."

"Sounds like quite a story," said Logan as he started gulping down more whiskey, "Care to share more?"

"Are you really interested or is that just the liquor talking?"

"It's easier to get drunk when you got something else to listen to than the rest of these lowlifes," he shrugged, "And unless you're gonna tell me you got something else better to do, why the hell not?"

Logan had a way with words. John was starting to see why Jean hooked up with him. Turning back to his beer, he figured he might as well come out with it. It had been a while since he had anyone to talk to anyway, let alone share a beer with.

"Just warning you, it gets a bit complicated. And I don't know how much you can understand when your drunk."

"So try anyways. Think of it as a challenge."

John smiled and shook his head. He finished his beer and signaled the bartender to get him another. This was going to be a long story. He might as well stock up.

"If you say so," he sighed, "I'll start from the beginning on the day I joined the institute."

* * *

**Xavier's Office – Five Years Ago**

21-year-old John Proudstar sat uncomfortably in a chair across from the desk of Charles Xavier. He felt horribly out of place. This was a school built out of a mansion in Westchester. He was a dishonorably discharged soldier who grew up on a shoddy ranch in an Apache reservation. As both a Native American and a mutant, his options in life were limited. Yet here he was faced with a new kind of opportunity he never could have prepared himself for.

"I have to be honest with you, Professor Xavier, I'm not entirely sure about this."

"What exactly is it that has you uncertain?" asked Xavier.

"Just to make sure my senses aren't off, this is a school, right?"

"Correct, this is a school."

"So then why do you need a combat instructor? And why me of all people? Have you seen my record? The US Marine Corp kicked me out for a good reason. Hell, I'm lucky I didn't get sent to Leavenworth!"

"I'm well-aware of your history, John. I know you are a man of certain character flaws."

"With all due respect I think rampant alcoholism, drug charges, and attacking my own commanding officers are more than just flaws."

"I don't disagree. But I know you're working on them," said Xavier, "I also know you still have a strong desire to be a soldier. You said it yourself. You come from a long line of Apache warriors. It's admirable you've worked so hard to continue that tradition."

"Not as good as my brother," muttered John, "But how would I be a soldier at a school? I thought this was a teaching gig?"

"It is. You'll be teaching your soldier and warrior skills to students as they come in. In addition to academics and learning how to use their powers, it's important they know how to defend themselves as well as coordinate as a team."

"Defending themselves I can understand, but why would they need to coordinate as a team?" said John skeptically, "Unless you're starting your own private military unit, I don't see how that's going to be useful."

Professor Xavier fell silent, his expression remaining serious and stern. John didn't mean for that last part about a military unit to be serious. He thought it would be accepted as sarcasm, but Xavier didn't even flinch. It was as if he touched on something deeper and it didn't take long for him to piece it together.

"Wait…you're not really putting together your own military unit, are you?" said John.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but I am definitely putting something together," said Xavier, "I can't say what it is just yet because I honestly don't know. All I can tell you is that recent events have shown me that if this school is to further peace and understanding, it must also have a means of setting an example that the world can look up to."

"I gather we're not talking about a sports team here."

"I was hoping for something more ambitious," said the Professor with a slight smile, "There's a lot of suffering and injustice throughout the world. As a soldier, I'm sure you've seen your share. I want this school to stand for something more than just education and understanding. I want it to be active in leaving a positive impact on the world."

"How active?" questioned John, "Are you talking defense or offense? Because there is a _big_ difference."

"I was hoping for a little of both. Think of it not as a private military unit as you put it. Think of it as a peacekeeping force, one that can set an example to the world at large and show that mutants can do good in the world. Moreover, it provides a means for those who want to make a difference to be able to."

"So what are they going to be? Soldiers or superheroes?"

Professor Xavier smiled at his choice of words. John wasn't sure what to make of it. That part about superheroes was meant to be sarcasm as well. But just like before, it struck a serious chord with Xavier. As corny as it sounded, John found himself considering it. Was it really so outlandish? Mutants like him could already do extraordinary things. Being superheroes weren't exactly restricted to the comic books in this instance. It seemed nobler than what he did as a soldier and more akin to what he once strived for as an Apache warrior.

"It's up to you, John," said the Professor, "Our student body is small at the moment, but it will grow I assure you. I just need someone like you to show them the way."

"You mean whip them into shape and turn them into warriors?" grinned John.

"If that's how you wish to do it, then by all means. All I ask is that you give it a chance."

John took a moment to consider this offer. It wasn't like anything he had ever come across before. In a ways this Charles Xavier was an enigma. He was serious about this dream of bringing peace between humans and mutants. He was also serious about mutants being heroes. Most rational people would call him an idealist or a deluded dreamer. But in his experience, it was the dreamers and the idealists that fought for the greatest change.

Looking back at where he came from and what potentially lay ahead, his decision was clear. John Proudstar stumbled a great deal in his life as a mutant, a soldier, and an Apache warrior. There were too many times when he didn't take chances he should have taken. He wasn't going to let it happen this time. He owed it to himself, his family, and his ancestors to make the noble choice.

"You know where I come from, Professor, dreamers are seen as prophets," he said, "They try to reveal destiny. But you're a different kind of dreamer. You try to forge your own. And I admire that."

"Does that mean you're going to give the institute a chance?"

"If you're willing to give a chance to a dishonorably discharged who also happens to be a recovering alcoholic soldier, I should be willing to give you a chance as well."

John rose up in his seat and extended his hand. Xavier rose up as well, leaning on a cane for support, and smiled as he shook his hand.

"You officially got yourself a combat instructor, Professor," said the Apache mutant.

"Thank you, John. I appreciate your help," said Charles Xavier kindly, "I'll certainly be needing it for what I have planned."

* * *

**Pike's Bar & Pub – Present**

"So you were the one that first whipped the X-men into shape?" said Logan upon hearing the first part of John's story, "Not bad. Chuck must have a soft spot for messed up ex-soldiers with a drinking problem."

"Wouldn't put it past him," sighed John as he finished up another round of beer, "It's a good thing too because I didn't have too many options. I joined the Marines when I was 18 because there wasn't much else for me at the reservation. I thought I could handle myself since I had been training with my older brother for years in the ways of the Apache warrior. Turns out I was dead wrong."

"Never was one for that 'be all you can be' crap, eh. I ain't got a rosy history with the military either," muttered Logan, "For some people, it makes them soldiers. For others, it just turns 'em into monsters."

John fell silent as he ordered another beer. Thinking back to those early days with the marines, he saw truth to Logan's words. For a while he wasn't sure what he was becoming, but it certainly wasn't the warrior he strived for. It was hard enough that he was a mutant. He didn't make it any easier on himself by not getting along with anybody outside the reservation. Overall, he did a lot of things wrong. It was a good thing Xavier came along to set him on the right course again.

"So how bad was it?" asked Logan, who was now working on a round of vodka.

"With the Marines? Pretty bad," said John, "I didn't push myself like I should have. I didn't set a good example either. I was so used to being taught like a warrior, learning the skills to overcome an enemy while holding into a noble spirit. The Marines just taught me to fight and follow orders, relying on my fellow Marines for support. Turns out I wasn't a team player. Didn't get along well with my superiors either."

"Is that when the drinking started?" snickered Logan.

"Pretty much," sighed John, "When your own unit hates you and your officers despise you, what else is there? I probably wouldn't have made the cut if I wasn't a mutant. The idea of a super strong, super durable soldier was too much for them to pass up. That's why I got special training that prepared me for special missions. I did what I had to do, but I never took a whole lot of pride in it. Guess being a soldier just isn't in my heart as much as being a warrior."

"I know how that feels," said the former living weapon, "It's hard enough being one or the other. But being both is hell."

"Why do you think I used alcohol to get through it? But it caught up with me. It always does. That and so many other issues I don't even want to begin to talk about. Hell, it was almost a godsend when the government banned mutants in the military. At least I was able to clean up my act for the institute. But that was a challenge of a different kind."

"I'll bet. Was Jeannie there when you started?" asked Logan.

"Yep," said John, now smiling again, "It was just her, Scott, Warren, and a recently transformed Hank McCoy. There were a few other students, but they didn't participate in the training. It was small-time stuff at first because the early X-men pretty small-time. We didn't go up against big time mutant supremacists or renegade dictators. It was your typical hero gig, running around in costumes and fighting crime. It was the Professor's way of showing that mutants could be heroes."

"Like to find out how the hell did he get away with that?" laughed Logan as he took another drink, "The hero biz draws a lot of attention last I checked. How did that school of his _not_ get shut down?"

"It was easier than you think. He had us all wear masks with our costumes to conceal our identities," snickered John.

"Masks? That's it?" said Logan skeptically.

"That's it…well, that and some well-paid lawyers. The masks were ugly as hell, but they allowed us to be heroes. It's part of what helped the X-men get a foothold in the superhero world. It was a lot of trial and error at first and I always had the team training. Being the oldest, Hank was the leader. But training wasn't without it's pitfalls."

"Oh this I gotta hear!" grinned Logan.

* * *

**Training Room – Four Years Ago**

"Come on, you guys! Move already! You're falling behind!" John yelled out in an authoritative tone.

"We're trying, Thunderbird!" panted a 19-year-old Warren Worthington III, "I…I just need to catch my breath!"

"That's what you get for not adhering to the fitness regiment, Warren," chided 17-year-old Jean Grey.

"Work ethic aside, the mission is not complete unless the whole team finishes!" said Hank assertively.

"We'll make it!" said a determined 18-year-old Scott Summers as he grabbed Warren by the arm, "Come on, Warren. Lean on me and I'll help you through the next part!"

It was an impressive sight to John Proudstar. Standing in the observation deck alongside Charles Xavier, he watched as the institute's up and coming mutants traversed a treacherous obstacle course. He personally put it together, giving it elements of basic training from when he was in the Marines. It was one of many courses he had his students run. It emphasized not just survival, but teamwork. It was an element that had been lacking as they continued to refine their masked superhero gig. One individual being strong on their own wasn't enough. They had to succeed as a team.

They were young and still learning. As he watched Hank try to lead Scott, Jean, and Warren over some jagged balance beams he saw they were still a bit clumsy. It wasn't as bad as when they first started out when they couldn't even finish the course. But there was still a lot of room for improvement. He hadn't even gotten into advanced hand-to-hand combat yet and as evidenced by Warren, they still needed to get in shape. But overall, he was satisfied with their progress and so was Professor Xavier.

"They're doing much better," he commended.

"Indeed," said John, "They're still a bit uncoordinated. They tend to lack leadership. I have nothing against Hank, but he's a thinker not a leader."

"I agree, but we'll leave that issue for another day. How has combat training been progressing?"

"Slower than I would like, but they all seem eager to learn how to defend themselves. Scott's definitely got the toughness and the discipline. He just has to work on his technique. Jean's definitely got some spirit as well, but she tends to get a little carried away at times. I love the passion, but she gets a little emotional at times."

"Yes, I'm working on that with her as well. You know full well what she's dealt with," said the Professor, "She just needs time."

"I hope so," said John as he watched her more closely than the others, "As for Warren, the kid needs to get in shape first. It would help if he's around more."

"I know. But his situation with his family remains tenuous. They're reluctant to make him full time."

"Well they better decide soon because I can tell he wants this. He's just too distracted. At least he's got a sense of humor about it."

Xavier smiled as he and John watched the team run the rest of the course. Warren was still holding up the others, but Scott was helping him through the last obstacle. They had to make it through an array of moving lasers. They weren't of the lethal variety, but if one of them hit they would get docked points and an unpleasant burn. They moved fast so agility was key.

"Come on, Warren! Just a bit further!" urged Scott.

"Go…go on ahead! I'll need more energy to get through this," he panted.

"There's no time! We have to move!"

"I know! But I'd rather…be slow than…have my…lungs explode."

Scott tried to move him along, but it was no use. Warren just didn't have the endurance. He looked up ahead at Jean and Hank, who were ready to get going. But they couldn't leave a teammate behind.

"Looks like we'll have to improvise," said Scott, "Jean, I have an idea."

"I can sense that, but am I reading your thoughts right? Do you really want me to…"

"Don't second guess it, Jean! Can you do it?" asked Scott assertively.

"Oh I can do it," she said confidently, "I just thought I would make sure."

"Do what?" said Warren in confusion, "What are you-WHOA!"

Before Warren knew it, he was literally pulled into the laser array via telekinetic tug. Jean had levitated him so he didn't have to run and used her powers to guide him through. Scott backed her up along the way, shooting the laser blasters with his optic beams as they made their way to the end.

"Interesting approach, Scott," commented Hank, "I wish you would have debated it with me first."

"Sorry Mr. McCoy, but we're short on time!" said Scott urgently, "Just lead us the rest of the way."

Hank heeded his student's words, which was ironic given their roles. Perhaps Scott would be more suited to lead than him in the future. But that was something to discuss after the mission. He led them through the last obstacle, his acute mind calculating the angles and direction of the lasers as they came in. It all came together in a well-coordinated manner that led them to the finishing platform with time to spare.

Once complete, they could all finally catch their breath. Warren was still winded and so was Jean after having to use her telekinesis so extensively. Scott helped them both and gave Jean a smile of approval. He put together his plan on a whim and they were able to execute it without hesitation. It was a strong sign of good teamwork and a growing bond between them as a unit.

"Next time…warn me before you do something like that!" groaned Warren, now feeling a bit sick to his stomach.

"It worked, didn't it?" said Scott with a half-grin.

The doors to the course then opened and John entered with Xavier following close behind on his crutches. They both bore a look of approval. John was especially proud. They seemed to be doing okay for themselves despite their tender ages.

"Not bad, you guys. Not bad at all," said John, "Way to think on your feet, Scott. I've seen captains of entire units do worse."

"Thank you sir," said Scott respectfully.

"And Warren…seriously, you need to put in more hours at the gym."

"Yeah, that's already been documented," he wheezed.

John shook his head, sensing Warren still had a ways to go. Then he turned towards Jean and smiled.

"And Jean, you continue to impress me," he said, "You're showing a lot of improvement. I'm running out of ways to commend you."

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something," said Jean with a flirtatious grin.

Hank suppressed a grin while Scott rolled his eyes.

"That has to be overly bias," said Scott, "I thought instructors weren't allowed to play favorites."

"They aren't. But sometimes certain 'circumstances' make that difficult," said Hank with a suggestive wink.

Bias or not, there was no denying progress. Signs of a real team were taking shape. John could see it and so could the Professor. Even as his health became more fragile, his will became stronger. He foresaw a bright future for his students.

"Good work," said the Professor, "You're all making tremendous strides as a team. But you and the rest of the students here have much to learn and much to accomplish."

"We're up to it, sir," said Scott confidently, "Just bring on the next obstacle course!"

"At the rate you're going, obstacle courses may not suffice," said Xavier with an ominous grin, "But no worries. I've been working on some new training equipment using holograms. I look forward to seeing how you handle it."

* * *

**Pike's Bar & Pub – Present Time**

Logan was working on a new round of whiskey. It was kind of interesting hearing about the early days of the X-men before they even called themselves the X-men. The idea of Summers, Jeannie, and Warren stumbling around obstacle courses, trying to go along with instructions from a marine, must have been quite a sight. It seemed to pay off though. The X-men were a well-groomed team today and John played a part in that. But as he described these tender times, he picked up on a few other things.

"Sounds like you had a hell of a time teaching those runts," said Logan.

"I did," said John, smiling fondly at the memories, "I had an even better time wearing the old mask, fighting crime and being a hero. I still felt like a kid at the time, but working with them really help me pull myself together."

"I also take it that was the beginning of you and Jeannie's little tryst," added Logan.

"I wouldn't say it started, but the seeds were definitely planted during that time," said John as he sipped his beer, "To be honest I'm not sure how it happened. Technically I was her instructor so I thought it would be a bit weird to say the least. She was still growing girl at the time."

"But she had to fill out sooner or later. And boy did she ever," said Logan with a dirty grin.

"That's for sure," said John, laughing somewhat at Logan's tone, "It's hard to imagine she used to be so thin and underdeveloped. But puberty along with a good fitness regiment did her body good."

"So when did you start noticing?" asked Logan.

John took another gulp of his beer as he reflected back on those complicated times. Jean Grey played a prominent role in his later years with the X-men. Watching her, Scott, Warren, and the others grow helped him grow as well. Even though he was older in years, he really came of age when he was with them.

How he and Jean became an item was still something he didn't fully understand. It all happened so fast and he got so caught up in it he didn't bother trying to decipher it. But understanding or not, it was a hell of a ride.

"It happened shortly after the X-men expanded, becoming less a superhero gimmick and more in tuned with the mutant cause. At that point I became less an instructor and more a full-time teammate. We started working together more closely in the field, taking on more complex missions that involved protecting vulnerable mutants and fighting against better equipped foes. Along the way she would flirt more. And unlike the training period, I would flirt back. She was 18. I was 23. I wasn't sure what to make of it. But then she made a move. And without getting into too much detail, I went with it."

"Jeannie made the move?" said Logan with a touch of surprise, "I find that hard to believe. I had to practically spell it out for her when we hooked up."

"It's true," said John, "One night she just walked into my room, sat down on my bed, and started talking. It seemed casual at first, but then she got serious. She went on about how she never got to just put herself out there like a normal teenage girl. I'm not sure how much she told you, but you do know she was in a mental hospital for a while, right?"

"Oh yeah, that was always a peachy topic," said Logan dryly.

"Well when you think about it, she makes a good point. Most teenagers have some social outlet. Whether it's school, community, or what not they have somewhere they can reach out to people and even become intimate with some of them. Jean never had that. A lot of us never had that. Guess she didn't want it to be that way. So she did something about it."

"Sounds like you were the lucky guy," grinned Logan, "How'd it go down? She start dry humping you on the spot?"

"I wish," snickered John, "But Jean's not that kind of girl. We talked about it first. I went into all the reasons it was a bad idea like me being older than her and stuff. But it didn't change anything. I wanted her and she wanted me. So we just sat there on my bed at one in the morning, kissed for the first time, and went from there."

Logan stopped drinking for a moment to digest that. It didn't sound like the way he and Jeannie hooked up, but it fit her persona. She was a passionate person who reached out to people even when it didn't always seem right. She reached out to him, a monster and a killer, and she reached out to John, a disgraced ex marine who was nearly five years older. It didn't just show her unorthodox tastes in men, it showed the kind of heart she had.

"Can't say that sounds exciting, but it definitely sounds like Jeannie," he said, "What did Summers have to say about it?"

"Not much, actually. He was dating another woman at the time," said John, "I always suspected one of the reasons she was encouraged to seek me out was because of what she saw in his relationship."

"Must have been something considering the kind of woman you would need to hook up with a guy like Summers," said Logan.

"If you ever met her, you would understand. But that's a different story," said John with a wry grin, "Whatever her reasons, she was very passionate about our relationship…even though she wasn't very _experienced_ so to speak."

"Ah, so you were the one that popped her cherry?" said Logan with a dirty grin.

"Do people even use that phrase anymore?" groaned John as he drank some more.

"I'll take that as a yes."

John shook his head and sighed. This guy had a dirty mind. How Jean dealt with that was beyond him.

"I won't use any cute euphemisms, but yes. I was Jean's first," said John proudly, "Without getting into too many details, she was pretty clumsy in the beginning. But I can tell you first hand she was a fast learner."

* * *

**Cape Verde, Arizona – Three Years Ago**

"Mmm…John," moaned an 18-year-old Jean Grey, "Hold me."

"Jean…you're amazing," gasped John Proudstar breathlessly.

It was the perfect scene for a perfect night under the Arizona night sky. This had to be the best idea John had ever come up with. Here he was in tent, lying peacefully in a sleeping bag with his girlfriend. He and Jean were both naked, having spent the last hour or so in a heated fervor. The tent was thick with the scent of sex and passion. Sharp gasps and blissful moans filled the desolate campground. They didn't care how much noise they made. There was nobody around for miles out here in the desert, allowing them to freely enjoy their intimacy without any cares or constraints.

Now tired and sweaty, the two lovers curled up together in a loving embrace. Their naked bodies glowed softly under the dim light of a single lantern. Jean lay panting softly in John's powerful arms, resting her head on his well-sculpted chest. John sighed in contentment as he gently traced his hands down her womanly form. She purred under his gestures, gazing up at him with those alluring green eyes of hers and smiling warmly.

"This was a wonderful idea, John," said Jean softly, "Just you and me…alone in the desert like this."

"I'm glad you like it. And to think, you said you weren't into camping."

"That was before you gave me a new appreciation for it."

John smiled warmly as he continued to trace his hand up her back. He couldn't help but marvel at how much Jean Grey had grown. She was no longer the skinny, shy 15-year-old he first met. In just a few years she developed before his eyes into a confident, passionate, and beautiful young woman. She also learned quickly in the ways of intimacy. It was hard to believe how she had been so reserved at one point. He had to help her get through the many awkward moments in the beginning. But she caught on quickly and showed just how passionate she could be.

"I know I've said this a lot lately, but I can't thank you enough for being so good to me," said Jean in a more serious tone, "I didn't make it easy for you. I put you in an awkward position, having to decide whether or not to get intimate with someone so much younger who was once your student."

"It wasn't as hard a decision as you think," said John wry grin, "I always thought you were special, Jean. And I'm not exactly as noble as Kevin Costner movies would have you believe."

"After what we just did, I wouldn't put it past you," snickered Jean, "But honestly, John, I really appreciate everything you've done. I know I'm not the easiest girlfriend in the world. I'm an ex-mental patient who gets a little ahead of herself way too often."

"Compared to the other women I've dated, you're a model of stability. You've been good to me too, Jean. You've made life for this disgraced ex-marine a lot more bearable."

"Not bad considering you're the first man I've ever been this intimate with. I know that's added an extra dimension to our relationship," she said coyly.

"I don't mind. You're a naturally sexy woman," said John, playfully teasing her nude form, "Although it did take a while for you to get in touch with your inner nymph."

"Guess I just needed the proper incentive," she said in a sultry tone, "I'm glad you showed me. I think it's been good for both of us."

"And it makes for great camping trips."

"That too," purred Jean as she got serious again, "But beyond the sex, I know it can be a little extra stressful sometimes. The others still look at us strangely. That new kid, Bobby, keeps making jokes about my preference for older men and your weakness for vulnerable young students."

"Remind me of that the next time I plan his training session," muttered John.

"Will do, but it's still worth noting that you and I are not a normal couple. It really can be…weird at times."

"Weird enough to make you regret what we do?"

"Of course not," she assured him as she playfully traced a finger over his chest, "I'm honestly glad we've been able to make it work."

"Me too," said John as he caressed her face, "I really do care about you, Jean."

"I care about you too, John," said Jean softly, "You're a wonderful man and a wonderful lover. I'm glad I took a chance on you."

"So am I."

They shared another warm smile and came together in a deep kiss. The warmth of their naked bodies in the cool desert nights felt so good. Their relationship was not typical. Life in the X-men left little room for traditional romance. But they still found a way to share this passion together. For John Proudstar, it was nothing short of astonishing. He entered the X-men with no direction and waning hope. To have something like this with a woman like Jean Grey did more than renew his confidence. It renewed his spirit.

* * *

**Pike's Bar & Pub – Present Time**

Logan sat in silence, halting his relentless assault on his liver for a moment as he mused over John's story. The way he described the passion, the pleasure, and the contentment he felt when he was with Jean reminded him a lot of what he had when they were together. She really did bring out the best in him. He could tell by the distant look on John's face how deep it was. It required him to get something a little stronger for his next drink.

"Damn, a naked Jeannie in a sleeping bag?" said Logan, "I miss that."

"So do I," sighed John as he resumed his drinking, "But sex was never the problem."

"Yeah, that's one thing she doesn't complicate. I'm guessing it fell apart another way."

"Well to be honest, I don't think either one of us considered our relationship to be long term. It was Jean's first romance and I was never that good when it came to commitment. Just ask my old commanding officers."

"Funny, we had that same freakin' issue," muttered Logan, "We got through it to a point. Then it just started going downhill."

"How did it start for you?" asked John curiously.

"How else? Summers," said Logan before gulping down another shot of whiskey.

"Ah, I see where this is going," said John, who needed a drink himself.

"Damn Cyke was an issue from day one. Jeannie's just too damn close to the guy. I can't tell you how much it bugged the hell out of me. She kept on saying they were just friends and all, but you and I both know that's bullshit. There's friends, there's good friends, and then there's those two. And friendship ain't the right word for them."

"That's for sure. I know as well as everybody else how deep their feelings for each other really are."

"Then why the hell don't they know it?" grunted Logan, "Why did Jeannie have to be so freakin' dense about it when we were together?"

John gulped down the rest of his drink. He could appreciate Logan's frustration. He dealt with the same issue. But it the story behind Scott and Jean was a lot more complicated. John Proudstar knew better than most people because he had been a part of it.

"It's not that simple, Logan," he said, "Believe it or not, there's a good reason why those two didn't hook up sooner."

"Let me guess. They didn't see enough chick flicks of about best friends getting sappy with each other," grumbled Logan.

"Since when do movies get anything right?" quipped John, "The truth is Jean was being completely sincere. At one point she really didn't have any romantic feelings for Scott and he didn't have any for her. There was a time when they really were just good friends and nothing more."

"Yeah right," scoffed Logan, "Jeannie told me all about her history with him. She told me all about how they knew each other from the beginning and shared all their deep dark secrets. I don't know what she told you, but you would have to be pretty dumb not to see the subtext."

"Most of that is true, Logan. But the subtext wasn't always there," said John, "Yeah, they were close. But they were friends. Trust me, I know the difference."

"Even if I believed that crap, how the hell did it get this messed up?" asked Logan.

John took a deep breath and set is drink aside. He couldn't afford to be any more drunk in order to tell this story. It was a bit complicated, but it played a major role in his relationship with Jean and the future relationship she and Scott would have.

"I can't say for certain because I'm not psychic like her. But there were other signs. The biggest came on a mission when we were still in our mask-wearing phase, but were focusing less on traditional superhero work and focusing more on dangerous mutants emerging from the growing mutant population. It wouldn't have been too big a deal, except it happened in a place called the Savage Land."

"The Savage Land?" said Logan, quickly setting aside his beer, "That the same Savage Land with alien technology, real life dinosaurs, and cockroaches as big as cars?"

"You've heard about it?"

"I was in the military too, bub! Of course I heard about weird shit like that! How the hell did you guys get caught up in that death trap?"

John was surprised, but he shouldn't have been. The Savage Land was a well-kept secret. Not many outside the military knew about it. The public would go crazy if they knew there was a place like that in Antarctica of all places. At least he wouldn't have to convince Logan about it. If he knew how serious it was to be stuck there, he would better understand the gravity of what happened there.

"There was a renegade mutant that decided to set up shop there. His name was Trevor Fitzroy, a career piece of shit. His dad was a petty thief who got killed by a mob boss. Since then he's had this obsession with taking over the entire criminal underworld and being what his father couldn't."

"Like there aren't a million of those guys running around," scoffed Logan.

"Only Fitzroy had an edge. He was a mutant that could absorb energy and use it to create portals that could take him anywhere in the world. You can imagine how useful that is when you're a thief trying to increase his net worth. The guy stole so much he made himself a hell of a target. So he chose the Savage Land as a base. Because honestly, can you think of a better place for a hideout?"

Logan thought about it for a moment and it made perfect sense. The Savage Land was the one place no criminal organization, no matter how powerful, could ever touch.

"Sounds clever for a low-life," said Logan.

"Clever and devious," added John, "He was causing such a stir for mutants and humans alike, the Professor sent the whole team after him. But apparently, the Professor wasn't aware of the special reputation the Savage Land has when it comes to planes."

"Let me guess, as soon as you were close all the systems went dead and you crashed," said Logan dryly.

"Pretty much," sighed John, "But we weren't far from Fitzroy. We hoped to capture him and worry about the jet later. Turns out he was ready for us. The son-of-a-bitch set a trap using a couple giant spiders and a T-rex for good measure. We tried to fight our way out, but Fitzroy pulled a fast one. He used his powers to create this space/time distortion thing that froze us in suspended animation."

"Why didn't he just kill you?" asked Logan.

"I don't know. He sure had his chance. He said he had more elaborate plans or something, but he made one mistake. He let Scott and Jean get away."

"Just those two?"

"Just them," sighed John, "They jumped into a river while the rest of us were captured. They must have floated miles downstream before they came to. But what happened after that would change everything. Because for the next two weeks, those two had to survive in the Savage Land all on their own and somehow find a way to stop Fitzroy. Needless to say, they faced their share of challenges."

* * *

**Savage Land – Two Years Ago**

"Scott! Look out!" cried Jean.

"I'm okay, Jean! I know what I'm doing…I think," said a wary Scott Summers.

Their situation couldn't have been worse. Scott Summers and Jean Grey found themselves alone in the unforgiving wilderness of the Savage Land. They were far from where the X-jet had crashed and the rest of the team had been abducted by Fitzroy. They had no idea where they were. They had no food, no tools, and no means of calling for help. The mission was still on. They had to stop Fitzroy. But at the moment, their goal was only to survive.

Scott was trying to get them some food and keep them from becoming a meal for a hungry predator. They were boxed in. Behind them was a river with a family of hungry crocodiles looking for a meal as well and in front of them was a full grown T-Rex. Jean was trying to hold off the crocodiles and force them back into the river with her telekinesis while Scott was trying to shoot down the T-Rex. Neither one of them was going down without a fight.

"Heads up, Jean!" Scott called out as the T-Rex charged him.

Jean instinctively threw up the strongest telekinetic shield she could. This blocked an incoming attack from the crocodiles and tripped up the T-Rex. It gave Scott the window he needed to take the T-Rex down. He shot at it with the most concentrated optic blast he could manage. He hit it right in the neck, effectively downing it. But as it howled in pain, it thrashed wildly. Scott had been close and ended up being hit by the tail and knocked back.

"Scott! No!" Jean cried out.

With great newfound strength, she unleashed a telekinetic wave that sent the entire family of crocs flying. Despite her tired mind and sore head she ran up to her downed friend, who was hunched over at the base of a tree.

"Scott…Scott, are you okay?" she asked urgently as she helped him up.

"I…I'm fine," he said, wincing in pain as he rose up.

"It's official. I hate this place!"

"Hate Fitzroy more for bringing us here!" grunted Scott, "We have to get back and stop him. He has the others!"

"How? This place is huge! There's no telling where he could be hiding out here!" said Jean with growing frustration.

"The X-jet," said Scott strongly, "If we can get back to it, we may be able to use the computers to locate the others. The communicators have homing beacons in them, remember?"

"Yes, but that's assuming we can survive long enough to get back to it. We must be miles down this river!"

"We have to try. We just need to follow the river upstream and it should take lead us to where we landed. It's easier said than done, I know. But the others are counting on us!"

It was a daunting notion. Scott and Jean were already battered. Their uniforms were torn and their faces were muddied from the harsh tropical air. Looking at the dead T-Rex in front of them, they got a sense for what they were up against. A lot was riding on their shoulders, but they didn't have a choice.

"I'm not liking our odds here, Scott," said Jean, "Surviving in a death trap like this wasn't part of our training."

"Then we'll wing it," said the X-leader, "We just have to stick together. Our training may not have prepared us for this, but we're still a team. We have to remember that."

"Are you sure that's going to be enough?"

"Of course I'm not sure," said Scott, "But we have to promise each other right now that we'll get through this."

Scott then took Jean's hand strongly in his and held it firmly as he looked her in the eye.

"You have my word, Jean. I'll protect you. Now I need your word that you'll do the same for me."

Jean tried to remain strong. It wasn't easy in an environment like this, but she drew strength from Scott's words. Pushing aside all fear and uncertainty, she grasped his hand as well.

"I promise I'll protect you too," she said.

"Thank you," said Scott, managing a smile, "Now let's get going!"

_I don't know all the details during this time. I'm only going off what Jean told me. But based on what she said, the next few days were hell for them. They braved hunger, exhaustion, bugs, leeches, and hungry pterodactyls to make their way up the river. Looking back on it I wish I spent more time teaching survival skills. They got in a lot of trouble during those first few days. They even came close to death a number of times._

"SCOTT! NOOO!"

Three days in the Savage Land and danger still lurked at every turn. The tired and battered duo were crossing a vacant area over the beach. That's when Scott suddenly disappeared in a pond of quicksand. It happened so fast. He nearly dragged her into it. But he let go of her hand at the last second. Now he was gone.

"Jean…" came a muffled voice.

"Hold on, Scott! I'm not leaving you!"

Using her telekinesis, Jean reached into the mushy sand. It was a bit strange since quicksand didn't act like normal material. But she wasn't giving up. She propped deeper and deeper, reaching with her mind to find her friend. She sensed him choking. His mind was going into shock. Working faster, she kept probing until she found him. Then with a hard tug, she pulled him out.

"Ugh!" he coughed.

With her mind already tired she pulled him the rest of the way. He was so weighed down by the sand that he fell right on top of her. They tumbled to the ground, ending up in a somewhat awkward position with Scott on top of her and Jean underneath while their faces were inches from each other.

"Jean…thank you," said Scott breathlessly.

"Don't mention it. We're in this together, remember?" she said with a smile.

"Right…together."

They were still too stunned to notice the position they were in. They lingered in it for a few more moments. Eventually, awkwardness took over.

"Um…mind getting off me? I don't think John would approve of this," said Jean awkwardly.

"Right…sorry," said Scott with a sheepish grin.

They rolled off each other and renewed their journey. They stayed closer this time, leaning on each other for support and strength. Awkwardness aside, they drew a lot of strength from each other. It was strength they were going to need if they were to survive.

_But trouble aside, those two hung in there. As the days went by, they adapted to the challenges they faced. They supported each other, looked after each other, drew strength from each other. It wasn't enough to just be friends. They had to trust each other implicitly, almost as much as they would trust themselves. Jean never said it overtly, but it was probably the first time she started looking at Scott as more than just a friend._

It was day seven in the Savage Land. To Scott and Jean it might as well have been a lifetime. By now their uniforms were practically shredded. They had to use leaves to keep themselves covered from the elements. Jean's hair was a mess and Scott grew a messy layer of facial hair. They also lost some weight, having sustained themselves with berries, fish, and dinosaur meat. They looked like they had been living in the jungle for ages.

At times it was hard to keep a firm hold on reality. Yet strangely enough, the fear and uncertainty they started off with had waned. In a ways, they felt stronger than ever. It was just them against nature and they were making it. They stayed focused on their goal, negating all the usual concerns of the modern world. Everything seemed so much simpler out here. It was kind of liberating even if the circumstances were grim.

At one point they found themselves resting against a boulder near the river. Having just washed off under a waterfall, Scott was leaning back against the hard rock with Jean huddling close to him for warmth. The constant embrace used to be just a means for them to stay close in case danger struck. Now it had taken on a greater meaning.

"Hey Scott?"

"Yes Jean?" said Scott, who had been resting his eyes.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything," he said honestly.

She turned her head so she could look into his shrouded eyes. His visor was dirty, but she could still feel his gaze beyond it.

"I know we've always been friends. We practically had to salvage our youth together after we joined the institute. But these past few days have given me a lot of time to think. Looking back on where we've come, what we've been through, and what we're up against…I can honestly say there's no one I would rather have by my side."

Scott smiled warmly and blushed under her gaze. Under normal circumstances, he would have felt awkward hearing that from a friend, especially when he had a girlfriend. But under these conditions in a place like the Savage Land, it really didn't matter.

"I wouldn't want anyone else either, Jean," said Scott, "I don't think I could have made it through this without you. I probably would have lost my mind by now."

"Me too," she said, "And even though I know we have our own personal affairs. We have our other friends, our own relationships, and our own way of doing things. After going through this with you, it's made me realize how lucky I am to have you in my life. And I…I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"You don't have to. I already know," said Scott softly.

They shared another warm smile. Scott took her hands in his and gave it a firm squeeze, further reassuring her that he was there for her and always would be. Under circumstances like this, it was the most comforting feeling they could have hoped for. It was amazing how being in extreme circumstances could make everything seem so much more meaningful. It gave them hope that they would get out of this together and ensured they had a new appreciation for the bond they shared.

_I don't know what happened much beyond that. Jean never went into much detail about the days that followed. She just told me she and Scott talked to pass the time. She didn't say what they talked about, but I get the feeling she told him things she never told anybody before. Scott probably did the same. Maybe it was secrets about their past or just musings over stuff that was too difficult to talk about to others. Whatever it was, it kept them going until they reached the X-jet. _

_But as it turns out, they didn't even have to use it to locate us. Fitzroy moved us and his camp to the crash site and began using the jet for his own means. He tried combining the alien technology with the engines to generate an unlimited source of power he could use to make bigger and more powerful portals. Don't ask me where he got the expertise to do this, but by the time Scott and Jean got there he was nearly finished. And after ten days in the jungle, they were so hardened and determined Fitzroy didn't stand a chance._

"NO! You little punks! You're ruining everything!" exclaimed an enraged Trevor Fitzroy.

"Considering I've been wrestling crocodiles the past ten days, you're lucky that's all we're ruining!" said an equally enraged Scott Summers.

Fitzroy was scrambling to salvage his scheme. He took cover behind a couple of metal boxes he used to transport equipment from his previous camp. He was armed only with a high powered laser gun he stole from a weapons research lab. Scott's attack was relentless. His optic blasts barraged his position, forcing him to cower like no criminal god should ever have to cower.

Looking across the camp, he saw the alien generators glowing brighter. The cables running from them to the X-jet were starting to spark as well. It looked like they were overloading. If he didn't stop them the whole thing could blow and his plans would be ruined. Scott was getting closer, blasting through all his equipment with reckless disregard for all the work it took him to acquire it.

"That's it! No more games!" barked Fitzroy as he readied his gun, "I'll blow your brains out and feed them to my tigers!"

He prepared to leap out and take his shot. But his attack was unexpectedly halted when a telekinetic tug ripped the weapon out of his hand and flung him into a nearby stack of cables.

"Now that's just blatant animal cruelty," said Jean, taking great satisfaction in knocking him back, "You better hope your cell-mate isn't an animal lover!"

"Nice move, Jean!" commented Scott with an approving grin.

"Who says I'm done?"

Jean, who used her newly found survival skills to sneak up on Fitzroy, used her telekinesis to tie him up with cables. Fitzroy struggled at first, but Jean made sure he wouldn't escape. This man caused them all a lot of headaches. It was about time he paid for them.

Scott walked up beside Jean, smiling at the sight of a defeated Fitzroy. He kept his hand on his visor, making sure he understood that they meant business. Given how rugged they looked from ten days in the jungle, he was intimidated enough.

"Now listen up, Fitzroy, because I'm only going to say this once," said Jean, giving him an extra hard telekinetic squeeze cables to reinforce her point, "You're going to free our friends from whatever time warp you've got them trapped in. And once they're free, we're going to repair the jet and fly you to the nearest prison."

"Give me one reason why I should even consider such a demand?" scoffed Fitzroy.

"Other than royally pissing off a powerful telekinetic?" said Scott in a firm tone, "If you don't, we'll make sure you're stuck here. I'll destroy every last device that runs on power here so you can't teleport out."

"Then you'll be stuck here too!"

"Wouldn't bother us," he shrugged, "We just spent ten days in the jungle and survived okay. Hell, it's even grown on us. We can do it longer if we have to. Question is, are you willing to?"

"Also bear in mind that means you'll be stuck with us," added Jean.

Trevor Fitzroy studied the two teenage mutants. They looked ragged from their time in the jungle. He was amazed they even survived this long on their own. He couldn't tell if they had lost their minds from their time here. Too much time in a place like this could drive anyone crazy. They just may be crazy enough to carry out their threats.

Considering the options, jail or the Savage Land, the choice was obvious. At least in jail he would have a chance to escape. There was no way he was going to be stuck in this death trap with these two.

"I really hate you!" groaned Fitzroy.

With a defeated sigh, he gestured towards a clearing. A small black hole the fabric of space opened and in a greenish flash, Professor Xavier and the rest of the team appeared in a daze. When they saw all the equipment around them along with their disheveled teammates they were understandably confused.

"What…what happened?" said a dazed Charles Xavier, who was behind held up by Warren.

"Whoa! What happened to you two?" said Bobby as he saw Scott and Jean, "When did you find time to adopt the Tarzan look?"

Scott and Jean exchanged humored grins as they took in their reactions. To them the last ten days hadn't even happened. They got off easy. It had been an eventful mission to say the least and one they wouldn't soon forget.

"It's a long story," said Scott, "We'll fill you in once we repair the X-jet."

The others continued to look at them strangely. Their demeanor was unusual considering how ragged their condition was. It could have just been the good feelings that came along with accomplishing a mission, but there seemed to be something else to it. Their spirits were high and the sight of a beaten Fitzroy was a welcome sight. For the dazed team, they were content to leave it at that.

But John Proudstar wasn't so quick to drop it. He noticed while the team was gathering themselves that Scott and Jean were holding hands. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before, but this was different. He saw a strange sense of closeness in the gesture. But he chose not to bring it up. They had enough to worry about getting out of this place. He and Jean could discuss these sorts of issues on their own time. Since this involved his girlfriend he couldn't help but be a little concerned.

* * *

**Pike's Bar & Pub – Present Time**

Neither John nor Logan was drinking at this point. Despite half-full bottles of hard liquor sitting right in front of them, they sat in a daze. John's story resonated on a profound level. Logan remembered Jean mentioning many missions on their dates, but she never mentioned this one. It was probably a good thing too. Had he heard about how she and Scott survived an experience like that together, he would be unnerved. But in a strange way, it made sense of certain issues that had been lingering for some time.

For John, it was a somewhat bitter memory. Looking back on it, he should have seen the signs of what had happened between Scott and Jean. He should have realized how it affected his relationship with Jean. It was the beginning of the end for them. It didn't help there were a number of other issues that came up during that time. Even as the years went by, he thought back to that fateful mission. It really did set the tone for how their relationship would pan out and how her growing connection with Scott would evolve.

"When I was in the marines, a few officers told us stories about how people that have been in battle together develop a special bond. When two people start trusting each other so implicitly, it affects them in so many ways. They relate to each other on a level most people, even the ones that care about them, can never understand. Looking back on it I know without a doubt that Scott and Jean developed such a bond."

"Damn…" was all Logan could say.

"I don't expect you to understand because you weren't there. But I know what I saw. Battle creates bonds. Feel free to make any comment you want on how corny it is, but it's the truth."

John was expecting something, but Logan stayed silent. He just looked at his half-empty bottle of whiskey and snarled.

He didn't need to be convinced about bonds being formed in battle. He may have lost most of his memory, but he still remembered being part of plenty of conflicts. He saw an ominous correlation with John's story and his bitter feud with Sabretooth. Together, they endured many battles as well. They developed a trust in one another that went beyond the battlefield. They had probably been part of a lot more battles than he remembered, which only made his betrayal later on all the more egregious.

"_We were brothers in arms, Logan! We were a team! And you betrayed me! You betrayed us! I swear I'll make you suffer for this!"_

Sabretooth's venomous words still played over in his mind. Their hatred for each other was a testament to the power of such bonds. It put Jeannie's connection with Scott into a new perspective.

"I understand more than you think," said Logan distantly as he gulped down the rest of his drink, "I take it this mess screwed things up between you and Jeannie."

"That would be quite the understatement. Nothing was the same afterwards," sighed John, "It was subtle at first. Jean just seemed a little closer with Scott. But it blossomed into something new. It didn't just affect my relationship with Jean. It affected Scott's relationship with his girlfriend too."

"You ever call her out on it?"

"Probably as much as you did," replied John, "But Jean, being the great girl she is, went above and beyond to keep things going. For a while we did endure. Hell, we outlasted Scott's relationship and we didn't argue half as much as they did."

"That's Jeannie for you. She tried to make everything right even when she knows it ain't," said Logan, raising his glass to her.

"But it couldn't last. The death knell came when a few personal issues came up for me. My older brother, James, had left the reservation. Apparently, he was following some new opportunities. It left much of our people in disarray. Someone had to do something. I couldn't divide my time between the two. This was shortly after the X-men battled Juggernaut the first time, unmasking themselves in the process. This escalated and complicated the X-men's mission. I was left with a choice…my people or the X-men."

"Tough choice," said Logan, "How much did Jeannie factor into that decision."

"Not as much as you think. It was a hard decision to make. But in the end I know I did the right thing. My people needed me so I left. And I took our relationship with us."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – 18 Months Ago**

It was a solemn day for John Proudstar. For three years he had dedicated his life to the X-men. He met some amazing people, fought some incredible battles, got to be a masked hero, and learned a great deal in the process. In many ways he was a better person. Once a dishonored solder, he had the heart of a warrior again. But today that would come to an end. He was officially leaving the X-men and returning home to the reservation.

He finished packing the last of his bags. He had already said his goodbyes to the Professor and the rest of the team. A taxi was waiting for him at the front door, ready to take him to the airport. Looking at his now desolate room, he felt a range of emotions. He was definitely going to miss this place. He had a lot of fond memories here. But his fate was not with the X-men. Many circumstances beyond his control were taking him elsewhere. Now that the X-men weren't wearing masks anymore and facing greater scrutiny from a mutant-wary public, the need for his warrior skills was diminished. As hard as it was to leave this life behind, he had his responsibilities. He had to make the right decision.

"John?"

He shifted at the sound of a familiar voice. Turning around, he saw Jean Grey standing in his doorway with a sad look in her eyes.

"Hey," said John flatly, "I was going to catch up with you before I left. You know I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you one last time."

"Guess I beat you to the punch," she said with only a half-smile, "I just…I wanted to talk about us. We've been avoiding it ever since you announced that you're leaving."

"I'm sorry if I've been stalling."

"Don't be. We both have."

She was already getting emotional. John could hear the strain in her tone. Setting his bags down, he walked up to her and pulled her into a light embrace. Once a skinny 15-year-old girl, she blossomed into a beautiful 20-year-old woman. He shared many fond memories of her and it wasn't just their relationship. But if he was to make this choice, she knew as well as he did that they couldn't continue like this.

"Let's not make this any harder than it has to be, Jean. You know why I'm doing this. You know why I have to leave."

"I've heard your list of reasons, John," said Jean, looking away briefly, "I'm not trying to stop you or anything, but I have to know…am I on that list?"

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" said John with an affectionate gesture.

"Is it really so unreasonable?" she said skeptically, "In case you haven't picked up on it, I'm psychic. Your eyes may be honest, but your mind isn't always that clear."

"Have I been projecting again?" asked John warily.

"Maybe you've let a few thoughts slip here and there. It's not much, but it's enough to make me wonder."

Jean then looked him in the eye with a pleading look. She could already feel tears forming, but she had to know.

"Be honest with me, John…if things hadn't been strained between us lately, would you still be leaving?"

"I…I can't answer that," he said, "This decision was hard enough to reach without us being a factor."

"So it's true then?"

"No, it isn't," said John strongly, "But it's not completely false either. Let's not mince words, Jean. Our relationship has been on the decline for a while now."

"I thought we were making progress," said Jean with a touch of hurt in her voice.

"We have. I'll be the first to commend you for that. You've done everything a guy could ask a girl to do when things aren't working. But we have to face facts. The two of us get along great, but when it comes to this relationship…we just aren't meant to be."

That was a hard thing for any girl to hear from her boyfriend and that was a hard thing for any man to say. But it was the cold hard truth. Jean was just beginning to realize that. It had been a harsh reality for John for a while now. First relationships were always difficult, especially when they ended. But like all relationships, they had to end when they aren't meant to be.

"So…are we over?" asked Jean, holding back a sob.

"I'm sorry, Jean," said John as he tenderly caressed her face, "I'll always care about you. I don't want to hurt you, but it's best for both of us if we end this."

"But I…I don't understand. Where did we go wrong?"

"We didn't. There are just too many forces beyond our control working against us."

"Are you referring to Scott?" she said anxiously, "Because if this is about me spending more time with him…"

John silenced her with a finger to her lips. Scott had been a point of contention between them, especially since he broke up with his girlfriend. But John made a point not to factor that into his decision.

"Scott has nothing to do with it. It has everything to do with you and me," assured John, "In my culture we believe everybody and everything has a spirit. When two people are meant to be, it reflects in both their spirits. They become bonded like the forces of nature are bonded to the land. And their spirit reflects how they feel and act. Looking at us from where we started to where we are now, can you honestly say we have that bond?"

Jean looked away briefly as she contemplated his words. She was still choked up. A part of her really believed they could make this work. But when she thought about it in this context, she saw what John was getting at. It led her to the same difficult realization.

"No…we don't," she answered.

There was a solemn silence. John pulled her in closer and cupped her chin. She still had tears in her eyes. It was expected for someone who had never been through a breakup before. Holding back emotions of his own, John smiled as he said what needed to be said.

"I'm sorry," said Jean with a sob, "You're right. I shouldn't be pushing this on you.

"Don't be sorry," said John, "You're young. You have a lot more to experience in life. I'm glad I got to be a part of it."

"I'm sure you were," she said, managing somewhat of a smile herself.

"You're an amazing woman. You deserve someone who will love you in every way, spirit to heart. I can't be that man. But I can always be your friend."

"My friend…" said Jean, now looking him in the eye again, "I can live with that."

John helped wipe the rest of the tears from her eyes. They then shared a friendly embrace. Jean was still a little choked up, but John could tell it was finally sinking in for her. They were both going to need some time to get over this. But Jean was strong. John was confident she would get through this. Their relationship may not have been meant to be, but it was still a relationship worth treasuring.

With that last affectionate gesture, John Proudstar parted from Jean Grey for the last time. John gathered his things and with Jean following close behind, he parted ways with the X-men. His life with them had been memorable, but it was over now. A new set of challenges lay ahead back home at the reservation.

* * *

**Pike's Bar & Pub – Present Time**

John gulped down the last of his latest beer. It was official now. He was drunk. After reliving these memories, some of them more difficult than others, it was just what he needed. Combined with the lingering aftereffects with a fight with Juggernaut, he was in the perfect state of mind. That is to say he was too soused to dwell on it.

Logan was just starting to get tipsy. He couldn't help but snicker at how John looked. He wasn't sure if it was the booze or the memories of the breakup that did it. But he was out of it. He wasn't going to be telling any more stories tonight, at least not those that would be credible. With this new knowledge in mind, Logan thought back to what happened with him and Jean as well as how Scott fit into all this. It didn't make him despise the X-leader any less, but it did put a few things into perspective.

"So that's it. After that I left and we were over," he said in a slurred tone.

"Tough break, bub," said Logan as he chugged some more vodka, "I know how you feel. So do you hold as big a grudge against Cyke as me?"

"Ah why bother," he said, "Scott's a good guy. I can't hate him for making Jean happy."

"It's easy. Just picture his ugly face every time you think back to the good times with Jeannie."

"I'll keep that in mind. But you know what the really messed up thing is?"

"Besides you being shit faced?" grinned Logan.

"It's that she still hasn't hooked up with Scott yet! I mean seriously, what's the hold up? What are they waiting for?"

"Shit if I know. Maybe Jeannie just wants to go through one more drunk before she settles on her guy."

"If she does I'll find out who it is and kick his ass!" said John, now barley able to hold himself up, "Just tell her to get with Scott already. She deserves better than guys like us."

Logan laughed as he grabbed a fresh bottle of whiskey and began another round. John was an articulate man when he was sober. He was quite a mess when he was drunk.

"So how did life back home work out for you? If you're in a bar with a guy like me, that's a dead giveaway it didn't go as planned."

"You just love bringing up painful issues, don't you, Logan?" groaned John.

"Do I strike you as a guy who talks about cheery shit?"

"Do me a favor. Get some Prozac in your diet," grumbled John, "I've done enough dwelling on the past for one night. At least start telling me painful stories about your past."

"Why bother? You're too drunk to remember them anyhow," quipped Logan.

John grumbled at first. Then he found himself laughing. It was kind of funny when he thought about it through his own muzzled reasoning. He left the X-men in hopes of taking the next step forward in his life. Reflecting on his current state, he hadn't gone forward at all. If anything, he went backwards. Maybe his brother, James, was right. He made lousy decisions when he didn't have the X-men to guide him.

At least he wasn't the most messed up guy in this bar. Looking at Logan, he saw a man with more issues than he could imagine. The way he carried himself and the way he drank said a lot about who he was. He was a damaged man with a damaged spirit. No wonder Jean reached out to him. She always did have a soft spot for men like them.

"Just do me one favor before I become completely incoherent," said John.

"A little late for that, eh Johnny boy?" grinned Logan.

"Don't run away from a good thing. Life in the X-men may be rough at times. It may not even be your thing when you get right down to it. But being at the institute surrounded by people like Charles Xavier and girls like Jean Grey is good for us. They bring out a better part of our spirits. I can tell you're a man who likes to do his own thing. But don't ever turn your back on it. You'll come to regret it."

"You're not gonna get all sissy and hug me, are you?"

"Even I'm not that drunk," he said in a slurred tone.

Logan finished his drink and thought about his words. He and John had a lot more in common besides having dated the same woman. He was somewhat of a loner as well, bearing his own load of burdens. The X-men did a lot to set him back on the right path, just as it had done for him. There were times he didn't always like it. But there was no denying how much better he was because of them.

"And another thing…" John began.

But he couldn't finish. The alcohol caught up to him and passed out, his head falling onto the table of the bar with a hard thud. All this talking along with the drinking was too much to handle. John Proudstar was officially done for the night.

"Lightweight," grinned the feral mutant.

Logan shook his head and laughed at the sight. He may not have found any answers about the mission by coming out here, but he got answers of another kind by talking to John. Lingering issues about Jeannie made a lot more sense now. He didn't give much credence to her friendship with Scott, but now it didn't seem so infuriating. Those two really did share a special bond. Even if he understood better now, that didn't mean he was going to be get along with the X-leader anytime soon.

It was a small condolence to an otherwise dreary night in a bar. John may have issues, but he was an okay guy. He had the spirit of an X-man. He wouldn't mind if their paths crossed again in the future. In addition, he was a halfway decent drinking buddy. Too bad all his missions couldn't end like this.

* * *

**Up next: Sinister Intent**


	11. Issue 32: Sinister Intent Part 1

**Issue #32  
Sinister Intent Part 1  
**

* * *

_As the next step in human evolution, mutants hold promise for the future. But in a world that hates and fears them, Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men work to keep that future from falling apart. Since Magneto's uprising on the island nation of Genosha, that task has become increasingly complicated. Tensions between humans and mutants remain high, but with help from allies in government and former enemies in the Maximoff twins the X-men maintain a fragile peace._

_Their biggest challenge has revolved around the sentinels, giant robot humanoids designed to hunt and kill mutants. Recently, an underworld leader named Black Tom stole plans for the sentinels from Worthington Industries. He then sold the plans to a mysterious figure known only as Sinister, who the now disbanded Brotherhood of Mutants have been working for. What they plan to do with these plans remains to be seen._

_For the X-men, it is a race against time. Having followed failed leads in New Orleans and getting side-tracked by Juggernaut, they remain no closer to the truth. But as it turns out, they are not the only ones looking for answers._

* * *

**Genosha – Capital City**

Wanda Maximoff had endured her share of stresses since this ordeal began. She had to deal with overwhelming situations such as watching her father get hauled off to jail, dealing with suspicious military types from all over the world, keeping the peace on an island full of disgruntled mutants, making a good impression on the international community, and working with Charles Xavier and the X-men. She liked to think she had done well for herself given the circumstances. Genosha was still an unstable region, but signs of progress were emerging.

The opulent palace where Cameron Hodge once ruled with an iron fist had been officially destroyed. As a gesture to the mutant presence on Genosha, she willingly stopped living there and used her powers to destroy the whole mansion. It earned her a lot of cheers and even won over a few critics. What made it even more remarkable was that this gesture had been suggested to her by Pietro, who at one point had plotted against her. For all his arrogance and stubborn loyalty to their father, Pietro made a genuine effort to cooperate. None-the-less, she was still unsure just how much she could trust him.

Now operating out of a refurbished military office, Wanda presided over an island that was more peaceful than in previous months but still on edge. The military presence from the UN was still a source of tension. Mutants didn't like the feeling of a human army watching over them ready to strike at any moment. She didn't like them on the island either, but it was a necessary evil at the moment. Xavier told her to be patient with this process. For now, she could only endure. In the meantime she found ways to keep busy.

One of her fastest growing pastimes involved keeping in touch with Lorna, her estranged half-sister. While things were still strained between them as a family, Lorna was willing to give her a chance. They had much to talk about from life on Genosha to Lorna's ongoing romance with Bobby. But there were still challenges along the way.

"_Ugh! I have the power to change the probability of something with only a one tenth of a one millionth percent of happening to a perfect one hundred percent certainty. And I can't for the life of me figure out this texting crap! Seriously, why does every message have to be in code? Can't Lorna just type it out already?"_

Groaning to herself, Wanda finished her response on the new cell phone Professor Xavier gave her. If she had known Lorna was so into texting she would have gotten something else. Maybe it would be less frustrating if she just paid her a visit, if she could ever find the time.

As soon as she finished the message, a distinct gust of wind filled her modest dwelling. It was Pietro and as usual he came in unannounced and unexpected.

"Wanda! You got a minute?" he said in his hurried tone.

"Pietro!" said Wanda, nearly fumbling her phone, "Do I really have to yell at you again for barging in when I'm in the middle of something?"

"Sorry, but I figured you would be used to it by now."

"So did I, but here we are," she said dryly, "Now what is it? I'm talking to Lorna."

"It's about the Brotherhood," he said with a mysterious grin, "You know, those oh so loyal friends of ours that jumped ship as soon as the going got tough?"

"Yeah, what about them?" said Wanda, wary of the tone in her brother's voice.

"Well I heard you and Xavier had reached a dead end trying to find them. So I've been doing a little investigation of my own."

"I don't like where this is going."

"You will! See I've been running around a couple of dark alleys, chasing a few leads, talking to some people who know some people. You know, real James Bond stuff without the martinis…well, maybe a few."

Wanda rolled her eyes. She hoped after the Cortez incident Pietro would at least try to stay within the boundaries they agreed upon. She should have known better that nothing could restrain Pietro Maximoff.

"Now I really don't like where this is going," groaned Wanda, "You haven't actually found something, have you?"

"Oh I've found something!" said Pietro confidently, "This guy, Tom Cassy or whatever the hell his name was, gave me some intel on what the old crew has been up to."

"We already know what they've been up to. Professor Xavier showed us. They've been stealing sentinel tech from ports."

"Right, but he also told me he's been keeping track of them. And he knows where they've been holding up!"

"And you actually trust this guy?" said Wanda skeptically, "Just like you trusted Fabian Cortez?"

"This is different!" said Pietro intently, "I have a good feeling about this! We can catch these nitwits and stop them from screwing us all over! Come on, you can't tell me you don't want to get your hands on them for messing with sentinel gear."

"That's not the point!" said Wanda strongly, "We don't know what they're caught up in. We don't know how volatile this situation is!"

"So let me find out!" said Pietro, speaking with an aura of confidence, "Just give me a chance! I can clear this whole mess up!"

"Or you could mess it up even more like you always do."

"Oh so you're willing to take a chance at letting the Brotherhood slip through your hands, possibly the sentinels to re-emerge in some new god-awful way, instead of trusting your own brother," said the speedster mockingly, "And here I was thinking you would leave nothing to chance when it came to the well-being of mutants everywhere."

Wanda's expression contorted with a mix of annoyance and intrigue. Pietro was fighting dirty. He knew she bore a heavy burden for mutant kind. It was her responsibility to protect this island and mutants at large. If there was a chance that the Brotherhood was helping to resurrect the sentinels, it would be her fault if it led to more suffering. She didn't have many reasons to trust her brother after some of the stunts he pulled in the past. Yet despite his arrogant demeanor, he seemed very serious about this.

"I'm not asking you to gravel, Wanda. I'm just asking you to give me a chance," he said as if it were the most casual thing in the world, "Let me take a few mutants and investigate these leads. If I come back here with Lance, Freddy, John, and Mort with their heads hung low and no sentinels, we can all share a round of cocktails and a good laugh. If not, you just have more excuses to yell at me."

"There's also a chance something will go horribly wrong," said Wanda seriously.

"There's also a chance you'll die from choking on a pretzel! I know you're not one to play the odds Wanda…figuratively speaking. But you want a reason to trust me? Let me give you one!"

To further coax her, Pietro flashed his sister his best puppy dog eyes. They always worked when they were kids. It could never hurt to give it a try. He was sick of being her brother and still garnering the most suspicion. He admitted he messed up with Cortez. Even though Wanda forgave him, she still didn't trust him. That was something he had to change if he was to play a major role here on Genosha.

Wanda was still skeptical. She wanted to be able to trust her brother. Her every instinct told her not to trust him. It would be nice considering how hard it was doing this alone. There were so many past incidents where trusting him led to trouble. But if there was even a minute possibility that Pietro could redeem himself, wasn't it a chance worth taking? Especially if it could also help their people? Sighing to herself, the Scarlet Witch made her decision.

"Okay," said Wanda, "I'll give you this chance."

"That's my sister!" teased Pietro, giving her cheek a little pinch, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever!"

"Don't push it, Pietro. Father isn't the only one who holds grudges," she muttered, "Just please, for the love of everything holy, don't make me regret this. I have enough crap to deal with here."

"Say no more! I'll get right on it!" said Pietro with a mock salute, "Oh, and tell Lorna I said hi! And just so you know, in texting a semi-colon and a parenthesis means a wink, not a smile."

The speedster then ran off in a blur, leaving an anxious and agitated Wanda. She sincerely hoped her brother came through for once. The last thing they needed was the sentinels rearing their menacing heads again. They also didn't need the Brotherhood helping them out. If it turns out they were in on this and Pietro brought them back, they were going to answer to her.

But first, she had to see if she could get this darned texting thing down.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Danger Room**

"I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!" yelled a raging Fred Dukes.

"Hey one-eye! Do you mind?" grunted an annoyed Logan, "Stop jerking around and back me up already!"

"Funny, weren't you the one who said he could handle the Brotherhood program all by himself?"

"Stop being a dick or shoot this thing already!"

Grinning to himself, Scott Summers ducked and dodged his way through the advanced Danger Room program. It was a special program the team had been running a lot lately. It involved taking down the Brotherhood in a duplicate of the port of New Orleans. The targets were Blob, Pyro, Toad, and Avalanche. There were also a few other obstacles like laser cannons and swinging medicine balls to add to the challenge, but the objective was always the same. They were to take out the Brotherhood.

Using his optic blasts, Scott took out the attacking Toad who tried to pounce on him from behind. He had already taken out Pyro and it was Logan's job to down Avalanche and Blob. He was able to make quick work of Avalanche, having literally kicked his head off after prying that helmet of his off with his claws. But Blob was proving more difficult. Logan tried to stab him in the head, but he ended up getting caught in his powerful grip. Now Blob was squeezing the life out of the feral mutant, putting pressure on his body that stressed even an adamantium skeleton.

As much as Scott enjoyed seeing Logan's hot-headedness get him into trouble again, the mission was still paramount. The Brotherhood had to be stopped.

"Hey Blob!" he called out.

Blob turned around briefly, only to get a face full of concentrated optic blast. It packed so much force it caused him to stumble back and drop Logan in the process.

"Augh!" he grunted.

"Trust me, you don't want to eat that," Scott commented.

"I WILL EAT YOU ALL ALIVE!" he proclaimed again, his eyes obviously showing the program was a bit rudimentary.

"I heard you the first time, lard boy!" grunted Logan, "Who writes this shit anyways?"

"Beast is a technical genius. He's not one for dialogue," said Scott as he continued to fire on Blob.

Despite a lingering soreness from head to toe, Logan leapt back up on top of the oversized mutant and stabbed his claws right into his neck. This time he was right on the mark. Blob didn't stand a chance. For good measure, Scott hit him with an optic blast to knock him over. He narrowly missed Logan in the process, earning him another snide look from the feral mutant. But Scott was used to that and so was Logan.

"_All objectives have been achieved. Score: 65. Program complete."_

Scott and Logan stood by and caught their breath as the holographic scenery and figures faded. It was yet another successful exercise. It had been more chaotic than usual. Originally, it wasn't supposed to be just them. Rogue was supposed to join them, but she was habitually late again so they started without her. Kitty and Warren were supposed to be there as well, but they had tests to make up. Without the others, Scott and Logan were left to train on their own accord and that always left a mess.

As much as they annoyed each other, it was still a far cry from when they first started out. Not long ago Scott and Logan couldn't train together without getting into a bitter fight. After Jean and Logan broke up, Logan was especially resentful because he blamed Scott for some of the troubles they faced. He knew he wasn't fully responsible for issues like Rose, but he sure didn't make it any easier.

"You did it again, Logan. You used lethal force," said Scott as he caught his breath, "That docked the score almost by half."

"Spare me the stat lecture, bub. I didn't have a choice and you damn well know it!" scoffed Logan.

"There's always a choice," said Scott firmly, "It's important to remember the X-men aren't killers. You heard the Professor. If and when we face the Brotherhood, we're supposed to bring them in alive."

"If you can think of a way to stop lard boy when he's on a hunger-driven rampage I'd love to hear it."

"Logan, if we stop Juggernaut and Magneto without killing them, we can definitely find a way to stop Blob. It's how we do things here."

"I know damn it!" groaned Logan, "I don't need the morality lecture again."

"Then I won't give it," said Scott, "But look at it this way, we'll need them all alive if we're to find out what they're involved in. And dead people don't reveal their secrets."

There was no arguing the practical aspects. Scott was a tactician and Logan was a fighter. Such strategies differing strategies always clashed. Even with Jean no longer a source of conflict, it didn't seem like Scott and Logan would ever get along.

Despite the disappointing score, the two X-men powered down the Danger Room and ended their session. There was only so much training they could endure together without getting on each others' nerves.

"But for the record, Logan, I do appreciate your feelings for the Brotherhood," said Scott as they made their way out of the arena, "With the stunts they've pulled, I don't blame you for wanting to beat up on them."

"You trying to be friendly, Summers? Because you're doing a piss poor job," muttered Logan.

"I'm trying to empathize," said Scott in a frustrated tone, "Seriously, Logan, can we at least try to not fight each other at every turn? It's getting old!"

"It is old. I'll give you that. But so long as you keep finding ways to bug the hell out of me, I'm gonna bug you right back."

"That doesn't mean we have to keep making a scene out of it. It's not good for the team," said Scott in a more serious tone, "I'll be honest with you, now that you and Jean aren't an item anymore I don't resent you as much. In fact, I'm glad I was wrong about you two. You really did care about her. You were serious about your relationship with her."

"She making you bring this up or something?" said Logan, surprised Scott would humble himself like this.

"Unless Jean is secretly manipulating my mind and making me do this, no," joked Scott, "But I've been meaning to bring this up for a while now. Even though I didn't like you two together, I can see you did make her happy. And that says a lot about you that I know you'll never say overtly."

"Yeah, it says I'm good with women," said Logan with a dirty grin.

"That or Jean just really had you whipped."

"There you go again," he said dryly, "Finding new ways to bug me."

"Just trying to be honest," he shrugged, "The fact we're not throwing insults at each other at this point shows progress."

"You're still a dick."

"I stand corrected," sighed Scott, "But seriously, Logan, I'm not just saying this for the sake of the team. We may not like each other, but it would be nice if we could get along. It will make these battles a whole lot easier. Plus, it would save Jean a world of trouble."

"That's for sure. Guess that's one thing we can agree on. Keeping Jeannie happy makes us both happy."

"See? I knew we could find some common ground," said Scott triumphantly.

"Don't let it go to your head, Cyke."

The two men shared a half-grin. Despite all their animosity, it was nice to find one thing they could agree on. They both cared deeply for Jean Grey. Logan didn't think Scott Summers would ever get to this point where he stopped whining about his relationship with Jean. It showed he may not be as pig-headed as he thought. If only he could bring that same attitude to Jean he could save them all a lot of trouble. But thinking back to the conversation he had with John Proudstar, that wasn't as easy as it should have been.

For Scott, it was a strange feeling trying to reach out to Logan. He spent so much time distancing himself from this man, it was an unfamiliar feeling to try and relate to him as a friend. There were so many reasons for them not to get along. Being on a team, they could tolerate each other. But living under the same roof and having to rely on each other in these ever evolving battles required more than just tolerance. He didn't expect them to be friends. Hopefully, they could make due with mutual respect.

"One more thing about Jeannie," said Logan as they entered the halls of the lower levels, "If some other shmuck comes along and tries to hook up with her, I'm ripping his guts out. No matter what the Prof's policy is on killing."

"As much as I respect that policy, I may be willing to make an exception there," smirked Scott, "Let's hope it doesn't. Hopefully she's learned her lessons with you."

"She damn well better. Jeannie still means a lot to me. When we were together, she made me a better man. She deserves someone who will make her a better woman. Even though she's already a hell of a babe, she needs someone who can love her more than I can and for all the right reasons."

"Yeah…she does," said Scott distantly, "I hope she finds that man one day."

"Probably impossible at this point," shrugged Logan.

"What makes you say that?" asked Scott.

"Because…she's in love with you."

Scott froze in mid stride, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. Logan didn't stop walking. He didn't even look back and laugh at Scott's reaction. The X-leader found himself in a daze. At first he thought Logan was just screwing with him like he so often did. But he didn't get that sense. His tone was dead serious. He wasn't just saying it to say it. He was saying it as if he knew it with utter certainty.

Standing silently, Scott pondered Logan's words. What if he was right? What if Jean really was in love with him? It was an issue he had pondered before, but not like this. He and Jean had a long, complicated history. They made it through two relationships and plenty of 'friendly flirting' as Bobby called it. Maybe it was time to finally be serious about it. Maybe it was time to really consider the possibility that he and Jean could be something more.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Backwoods**

Jean Grey had an awful lot to think about lately. Often, she found it helpful to go on long walks in the quiet backwoods area behind the mansion. It was quiet, scenic, and comforting in many ways. As a telepath she struggled so much to block out the thoughts of others that she didn't have time to work on her own. She had already finished her assignments for the day and most of the others were either training or in class. It also helped that the weather was perfect, sunny and cool. It was a nice way for her to be alone with her thoughts.

All her musings seemed to revolve around her ever complicated romantic life. After her breakup with Logan and seeing her ex-lover, John Proudstar, again she found herself musing over many issues both past and present. She thought about how these relationships affected her, what went wrong, and what to do about it in the future. In a ways she was lucky. Each man she dated treated her very well. James and Logan supported her, embraced her, and showed their affection towards her both physically and emotionally. Yet it didn't work out. There were issues they just couldn't overcome.

She already voiced some of her musings to her friends. She freely admitted she got caught up in these relationships without knowing what to make of them. But what she didn't talk about were the deeper aspects. She learned with both Logan and John that there was a difference between love and true love. The challenge was knowing which was which. She didn't exactly have much reference (which she partially blamed her father for), but she was determined to not make the same mistakes again no matter who she got together with next time.

Lost in thought, Jean was making her way around the backwoods path for the third time. Then she felt a mysterious breeze. It seemed to come from above, which was unusual for a place like this. Looking up, Jean saw the source of the breeze and smiled.

"Hello Jean," greeted Ororo as she descended from the air, "Out for an afternoon stroll as well?"

"That depends," joked Jean, "Is stroll defined as flying over the lake along gale force winds?"

"It's how I unwind. Flying relaxes me more than walking," said the African woman as she landed next to her.

"Hey, whatever gets the job done," shrugged Jean.

Ororo smiled at the young woman. Even though Jean was her student, she didn't think of her that way very often. She was so mature and well-rounded. She carried herself like an adult even if she still had a youthful spirit to her.

"So how are you holding up, Miss Munroe?" asked Jean, "I notice you've been taking more of these 'strolls' than usual."

"I guess I'm doing as well as can be expected," she sighed, "After New Orleans and Juggernaut, I've been a bit overwhelmed lately. It hasn't made getting over my breakup with Hank any easier. I still find myself dwelling on it."

"Congratulations, you're both normal and sane," said Jean with a humored grin, "Those feelings are a given with any breakup."

"I suppose," sighed Ororo as she started walking alongside Jean, "But I do wish it would sink in sooner. I still have my responsibilities here. I have to teach and train like everybody else. And I feel like I can't do my job as well as I should when I have this hanging over me."

"You find ways to cope," said Jean as she gazed out ahead of her, "You sort of have to in the X-men."

"You seem to have it down, Jean," commented Ororo.

"I've been here since I was 15 years old. I've had time to learn," she replied light-heartedly, "But you're doing fine. If I weren't psychic I never would guess you were still thinking about Hank."

"I wish I had your certainty."

"Considering you and Hank can still be in the same room with each other and not have it be too weird, I'd say that's proof enough you're on the right track."

That earned Jean a smile from the older woman. Despite their difference in age and roles at the institute, they could definitely relate on a number of levels. They both were dealing with failed relationships and both found solace in nature they needed to think. For the next five minutes, neither of them said anything. They just kept walking the serene path, thinking about their own affairs.

"We still haven't talked much since it happened," said Ororo distantly, "There are a number of things I want to say to him. Even though it didn't work out between us, I still want us to be friends."

"That's always an awkward transition," sighed Jean, "Especially when you've seen each other naked."

"Indeed," said Ororo, laughing at her comment, "But if I can make the transition with Remy, I should be able to make it with Hank. He's too nice a man to distance myself from. And heavens knows it's important to have nice men in your life."

"That's for sure. So many people already hate and fear us in this world. We need all the friends we can get, even ex-lovers. It sure was hard for me and Logan. I got the sense he felt guilty every time he looked at me. And I guess I felt some of that too, like there was something I could have done to make it easier."

"Did you ever second guess some of the decisions you made with him?"

"Of course I did. But if there's one thing I've learned with relationships it's that there are bound to be mistakes. Some you can look past and others you can't. Sometimes it's hard telling the difference between the two. But the weird thing is no matter how many things you do right, if it's not meant to be it works itself out."

"I don't see how this kind of breakup can be interpreted as being worked out."

"I never said it worked itself out cleanly," Jean added, "But I like to think it's for the better in the long run."

It wasn't a very optimistic spin on this issue. A breakup was still a breakup. Neither Jean nor Ororo could think of any way to put that in a positive light. They just kept walking and wondering, eventually stopping at an area that looked over the lake.

Ororo faced her share of uncertainty through this difficult process. Even if breaking up with Hank was better in the long run, it left her feeling at a loss. Being in a relationship and having someone to be close to did a lot to help her adjust to life here at the institute. Everybody faced a tough transition, but she liked to think hers was a lot easier with Hank by her side. Having spent so much of her life alone and relying on her own wits to survive, she had a special appreciation for those close, intimate connections.

"I miss it, you know," said Ororo.

"Miss what?" asked Jean curiously.

"Having someone I could call my lover," she replied, "Don't get me wrong, friends are nice and all. But there's just something extra special about that feeling you get when you're with someone you truly care about. Even if it isn't meant to be, it still makes you feel so good."

"That it does," said Jean, "Now that you mention it, I kind of miss it too. Whether I was with John or Logan, nothing beats crawling into bed with someone and just letting all your troubles melt away."

"And of course, there's the sex," added Ororo.

"Yeah, can't forget about that," Jean grinned.

"It all makes me hopeful that there's someone else out there. As bad as these breakups can be, it's worth that wonderful feeling."

"I'm with you there, Miss Munroe. But do you ever wonder what it's like when you're with 'the one?' You know, the one you don't end up having a messy breakup with?"

"I'm sure that's very different. Considering I haven't met 'the one' I can only imagine."

"That's kind of what I've been doing out here on these long walks," said Jean as she gazed out over the lake, "I imagine it's different. Just like relationships that aren't meant to be, those that are must have a way of working as well. I mean it has to be that way, doesn't it? If there really is someone out there that is _the one_ for you?"

"I suppose that assumes there is such a thing."

"So you don't believe it?" asked Jean, turning towards the older woman.

"I don't know," sighed Ororo, "Perhaps it's just breakup bitterness talking, but I'm skeptical. In my experience love is fleeting. Even when you think you know you can still be wrong."

"But what if you know you know? Or at least you know with so much certainty that thinking about it is sort of a moot point?"

Ororo looked at Jean strangely. She thought she was playing word games for a minute, but she had a serious look in her eye. Clearly she believed in the concept of 'the one' more than her. It wasn't too hard to figure out who she had in mind.

"I'm not sure I follow what you're implying, but I would assume if someone did know they would have acted on it. If it's meant to be it's meant to be."

"That assumes someone would know how to act on it even if they did know," Jean retorted.

"Which would in turn be assuming too many assumptions to make any coherent sense," said Ororo wryly.

"Okay, now you're just confusing me," said Jean with a bemused look.

"You're confusing yourself with these kinds of musings," said Ororo as she started walking again, "Maybe that's our problem, Jean. We muse too much. Perhaps these long walks aren't as productive as we like to think."

"So can I assume you're going back to the mansion right now to talk to Hank?"

"Again Jean, too many assumptions," said Ororo with a coy grin.

The two women shared a round of laughter. Ororo took to the air again, resuming her preferred way of unwinding through the busy affairs of the X-men. Jean continued to linger at the lake, watching Ororo fly off and musing over her words. It was nice to talk some of these issues out, even if they ended up confusing her. They were not easy issues, but she couldn't avoid them forever. Her heart wouldn't let her.

There was one aspect Jean did understand though as she continued to gaze out over the lake. All this thinking hadn't led to much action. There were a lot of things she wanted to say and things she wanted to do. She just didn't know where to begin. It almost felt as though she would never be able to work up the nerve. If she tried made a move and it backfired, she would never forgive herself. She would run the risk of ruining other important relationships in her life. But still, wasn't it a risk worth taking?

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Classroom**

"Bobby? Hey Bobby!" shouted Kitty.

"What?" groaned Bobby in an irked tone.

"Will you stop tapping your phone on the table like that? It's getting on my nerves!"

"Yeah, some of us are trying to take a test here," said Warren, who was hunched over a computer screen.

"Sorry guys, I'm just a little annoyed right now," he muttered, "Lorna's been texting with Wanda for over an hour. I sent her a message half an hour ago and she still hasn't responded!"

"I don't see vhy you vould be vorrying about zhat now mien, considering you should be vorking on your research paper," said Kurt.

"I'm taking a break," he shrugged, "If Rogue can go on smoke breaks with Remy, why can't I take a break for Lorna?"

Kitty, Warren, and Kurt tried not to scoff at such a notion. Bobby took breaks for Lorna at least every other hour. It wasn't how they were supposed to be spending this afternoon.

Class was in session. Hank and Ororo lectured earlier, some of them took a few tests, and now they were supposed to be working on their various side-assignments. Hank had originally been keeping an eye on them, but he slipped away to do work in his lab. He had been using that excuse a lot lately. He was still visibly distraught over his recent breakup with Ororo. He didn't let it show in his teaching, but it sure showed in his demeanor. Since none of the teachers were watching over them, it was easy to get distracted.

Bobby, who was prone to distraction enough as it is, found it particularly hard to focus as he got into another conversation with Lorna. While he had been warned numerous times by Hank and Ororo about texting during class time, it wasn't enough to make him stop. He just couldn't stay away from Lorna long enough. It seemed to reach a new high recently with Lorna chatting with Wanda.

"This is ridiculous. What could they be talking about?" wondered Bobby.

"Vhy are you so anxious about zhis, mien friend? Vhy vouldn't Lorna vant to talk to Vanda? Zhey are sisters, aren't zhey?"

"Put yourself in my shoes for a minute, Kurt. How would you feel if Amanda was chatting more with Wanda Maximoff?" quipped Bobby, "Bearing in mind she's Magneto's daughter, Pietro's twin brother, and the de-facto leader on Genosha."

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. When he put it like that, it made much more sense.

"Ja, I see vhat you mean."

"Isn't that still a little paranoid, Bobby?" asked Warren critically, "Not to belabor the point, but you are talking to someone whose had a relationship killed by that sort of thing."

"That's grossly oversimplifying it, Warren. I would hardly classify my relationship with Lorna in the same zip code as the one you had."

"I know. Mine was a lot more serious," argued the winged mutant.

"We're serious too! But it's not like we're getting married anytime soon!"

"Right, because marriage requires maturity," muttered Kitty, who was trying to focus on her assignment.

"Considering that's coming from the one person in this room who hasn't been in a relationship, I'll ignore that."

Kitty shot Bobby a dirty look, but he remained fixated on his phone. The young mutant was genuinely worried about this. It wasn't paranoia to him. It was a real issue with real implications for their relationship.

"Maybe I am being paranoid," said Bobby, "But bear in mind, Wanda and Pietro once roped Lorna into their affairs before. And it made quite a mess of things to say the least."

"Once bitten twice shy," shrugged Warren, "Lorna seems smart enough to avoid the Maximoff trap."

"I'd like to think so, but we're talking about the seeds of Magneto! I know Wanda doesn't possess her father's messiah complex, but she still has a mean streak. It doesn't take much to send her off the deep end."

"You zhink Wanda vill try and use her sister again in some other plot?" asked Kurt.

"I think she'll be able to play the family card if she earns Lorna's trust. With that, there's no telling what she could get her caught up in."

"So you trust Lorna enough with a relationship and what not, but you don't trust her enough to rebuild a relationship with her half sister," remarked Kitty, "Sounds like trust is a big issue for you two. Isn't that like the first sign of a relationship on the rocks?"

That was the last straw. Bobby could take snarky comments, but when somebody went so far as to imply he and Lorna were having trouble that's where he drew the line. He had no doubts about his relationship. Doubts were for couples like Jean and Logan or Hank and Ororo who broke up. It wasn't for him and Lorna. Kitty just didn't understand that.

"Oh what do you know?" scoffed Bobby as he packed up his things, "Get yourself a boyfriend and then start lecturing me about signs!"

The Iceman then stormed off, knocking over some of Kitty's books in the process. Kitty scowled in anger, but Bobby didn't even look back. She was about to get up and go after him, but Warren and Kurt stopped her before she could go too far.

"Easy Kitty," coaxed Kurt, "No need to turn class into combat training."

"Yeah, and no offense but that was pretty blatantly insensitive," said Warren.

"What? I was just pointing out the facts!" spat Kitty as she shoved off her fellow teammates, "It's not my fault he has the response capacity of a five-year-old!"

"Coming from someone who has been in Bobby's shoes and had girlfriends caught up with unsavory people, I would say that was pretty appropriate," said Warren strongly, "Let me point out a fact to you, Kitty. Even if you are right about him and Lorna, you don't understand. So stop acting like you do!"

Kitty usually didn't take well to that kind of tone. She grew up not shying away from confrontation. But looking at Warren and thinking back to what she said to Bobby, she couldn't deny the facts. She really didn't understand. Bobby may be immature and annoying at times, but even she could see how much he loved Lorna. For her to call him out like that was just mean-spirited.

Groaning to herself, Kitty shook her head and went back to her desk. Warren kept giving her a hard look, but Kurt seemed more sympathetic. He offered a reassuring smile. It helped make Kitty feel a little better. She was probably going to have to apologize to Bobby at one point. That was sure to be an unpleasant conversation. At the very least, she could tell him she hoped she was wrong about him and Lorna. The institute endured enough breakups. There should be at least one happy couple among them.

* * *

**Xavier Institute Sub-Levels – Hank's Lab**

Hank McCoy was usually so excited about his work. Whether it was a biology experiment or a new physics puzzle, he would always carry himself with a certain poise and enthusiasm. But even the most engaging experiment in the world and the most promising data couldn't lift his spirits now. He would almost prefer another fight with Juggernaut if it would distract him.

Sitting at his desk, he blankly stared into his microscope at his latest blood sample he cultured from Rogue and Logan. The computer was gathering data and he was seeing his share of abnormalities. But he couldn't seem to get excited about it. His brilliant and focused mind was too focused on Ororo. He had endured breakups before. Leaving his fiancé, Carlie, had been truly heart-wrenching. He thought he was ready to move on. Perhaps he was naïve to think he could. He was unable to commit to Ororo like he did Carlie. And he had nobody to blame but himself.

'_Bizarre protein combinations, unusual cellular dynamics, and a strange energy process that hasn't even been documented before. If only I had the focus to appreciate such grandeur.'_

Hank rose up from his desk and set his samples aside. He was clearly in no state to properly interpret the data. He was going to have to wait until he had a level head again. When that would be was beyond even his knowledge. Perhaps he should talk to Ororo. They hadn't spoken much since they broke up. He hoped he could at least salvage a friendship with her. If Logan could do so with Jean, why couldn't he and Ororo? There were just a number of issues that would be hard to get around.

As he started putting away his experiments, he heard a beep on his laptop. His expression fell even further, for he already knew who it was. He turned around and looked at the screen and sure enough, it was an email message from Tessa. He could already make up the subject line. It read _"Haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything okay?"_

"So fitting the guilty party is met with constant reminders," he sighed to himself.

Usually he would respond quickly to any message from Tessa. Instead, he walked over to his laptop and closed it. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet. Not after what happened to him and Ororo. A part of him wanted to blame her. She had been the one who contacted him and provided such stunning intellectual insight that it distracted him from his girlfriend. But the rational side of his brain quickly reminded him that he never told Tessa about Ororo just as he never told Ororo about Tessa until they broke up. It was his fault for getting emotionally involved with her. He had to deal with that.

With no chance of continuing his experiments in his current state, he grabbed a stack of books and prepared to return to his room. Perhaps a good reading into quantum mechanics would clear his mind. But as he opened the door to his lab, he was met by Professor Xavier.

"Oh…hello, Charles," said a somewhat startled Hank, "Is everything alright?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said the Professor with a concerned tone, "You've been cooped up in your lab more than usual. And usually you don't come out looking so despondent."

"You're the world's most powerful telepath, Charles. You know why I've been keeping to my self. Please do not make me go into the lurid details."

"I'm not asking you to," he said with a friendly gesture, "But I'm worried about you, Hank. I still remember how hard it was for you to get over Carley. And even though you weren't as serious with Ororo…"

But Hank didn't let him finish.

"Please Charles…don't," said Hank, turning away solemnly, "I know you wish only to console me. But in this rare instance, consolation is neither desired nor deserved."

There was a strong sense of guilt in his voice. Charles didn't remember hearing that when he was dealing with Carley. The circumstances with Ororo must be more different than he thought. Hank was projecting a lot of conflicting feelings, but out of respect for his privacy the Professor blocked them out. Hank was clearly not ready to talk yet.

"Sorry old friend, but I think it would be best if I just found a way to distract myself for a few hours," said Hank as he started walking away.

"Wait…" said Xavier, stopping him before he could get far, "If it's a distraction you seek, perhaps I can help."

"If it has anything to do with upgrading Cerebro or the Danger Room, I would rather not. I never do my best programming in this state of mind."

"It doesn't. It has to do with tracking the Brotherhood. I may have a new lead."

Hank's expression shifted from solemn to curious. If ever there was a distraction to take seriously, the Brotherhood fit the proverbial bill. Seeing he had his attention, the Professor went on.

"I've been in touch with Wanda," he said, "She sent me some cryptic reports from New Orleans and I need help verifying them. They may provide our best chance to locate the sentinel plans."

Hank was silent for a moment. It sounded promising and much more engaging than going over his vast library of books. It also had a pragmatic value, which would provide extra motivation. It was everything he needed at a time like this. Despite his solemn state of mind, he managed a slight smile and put his books down.

"I think I may be able to help you with that, Charles."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Front Yard**

Rogue and Remy were on their third smoke break of the day. They had just opened a new pack of cigarettes and were taking steady drags as they lounged lazily on the fountain in the front yard. It was quickly becoming a regular ritual of theirs. At certain points in the day they would break off from training or classes to have a smoke. And they quickly found it was more enjoyable to share this time together.

Rogue came to appreciate Remy's company. Before the only other person she could share a smoke break with is Logan, but he was not a people person to say the least. She found it hard to have a genuine conversation with him. Remy was different. He had a quick wit and a keen charm. He wasn't afraid to make jokes and be serious when he had to. It also helped he was very attractive.

He was also not afraid to flirt. After opening a new pack and handing her a cigarette, he teased her a bit by giving the tip a light charge with his powers to light it. It caused a little spark, but it still lit the cigarette. It was a blatant example of showing off, but Rogue didn't mind. She even smiled as they started taking steady drags and talked about whatever came to mind.

"So you and Scottie were pretty hot and heavy, no?" said Remy as casually shuffled a deck of cards in between drags.

"Coming from a fella like you Ah ain't sure what that entails, but Ah'll say yes," she said coyly, "We were pretty into each other. Scott really helped meh adjust to mah new life here. He was such a gent, even if he was a little dense at times."

"But you seem to work around that," grinned Remy.

"He just needed a little push," Rogue shrugged, "But he picked up fast. Ah know he doesn't look it when he's barkin' out orders in the Danger Room, but that man knows how to treat a woman."

"Sounds like you had some pretty good times," said the Cajun in a dirty tone.

"Oh we had good times…very good in fact," she said, matching his tone with her on innuendo, "He may be uptight at times, but he knows how to let loose when he has to. But sex was never the problem. There were plenty more reasons why we didn't work out. Ah could go into details, but we would need a whole new carton of cigarettes."

"Remy ain't ever been one for details. Just knowing you be single is all I need to know."

"Don't get any bright ideas, Cajun," said Rogue coyly, "Just because Ah'm single doesn't mean Ah'm ready to hook up with someone else. Ah got enough crap to deal without throwing a relationship into the fire."

"Did Remy say he wanted to hook up?" he replied innocently.

"You ain't said you're not interested."

"Now you're just playing word games."

"I'd be happy to stop, but you seem to like them so much. You act like you're annoyed, but you can't stop smiling."

It was true. Rogue tried to change her expression to something more serious, but it was no use. Remy's playful discourse was just too much fun. As much as she wanted to hold off on relationships after Scott was still fresh in her mind, this man was making that difficult. At the rate they were going, she was going to have to reassess her current attitude towards hookups.

Remy took another steady drag on his cigarette and laughed as he started doing a few card tricks. Rogue was a strange woman. She claimed she was still hung up on Scott, but she was so coy around him. In his experience with women beyond Belladonna, that was always a promising sign. He already felt a certain kinship with her after he opened up to her back in New Orleans during their ordeal with the guilds. She had also been the only one besides Ororo to really trust him after he joined. That was reason enough for him to be interested.

"You really are a walking ego," said Rogue, "How did Ororo ever put up with that?"

"Same way Scottie put up with a wild femme like you," quipped Remy, "It just happens. That's all there is to it."

"You always have to look at things so simplistically?"

"Why not? It makes things a lot easier. It be one of Remy's philosophies on life," he said as he casually flicked an ace of spades into the air.

"You mean besides stealing and hitting on gals fresh off breakups?" she quipped.

"There be more to it than that, cherè," he said in a more serious tone, "If there be one thing I learned with Bella and the guilds it's that when things get messy, things go wrong. There be a time and a place for all the complicated shit in life. Remy prefers to take them on a need-be basis only."

"Funny, Ah took you as a guy not afraid of a challenge."

"There be a difference. A challenge is stealin' a priceless jewel from an underground bank vault with five layers of security and an army to guard it. A bigger challenges be getting around family that be pushin' you in all different directions and somehow have them not hate you. You be a smart girl Rogue. Which do you think is harder?"

He made a good point, something not many people got from Remy. Given Rogue knew more about his history than others, she could see why he would think this way. She could also relate because she experienced family issues as well with Mystique. Compared to some of the other challenges she faced here at the X-men, she would take a hundred fights with Juggernaut rather than deal with her mother.

"Can't believe Ah'm sayin' this, but that makes a heck of a lot of sense," she said.

"Remy can be insightful when he has to be," he said with a playful grin.

"And yet you still ain't taking any classes," she pointed out, "You really should. If this is the kind of stuff you're good at, why not take philosophy classes or something? The Professor did say you gotta take something if you're gonna be part of the institute."

"Philosophy huh?" he said with a touch of intrigue, "What good would that do a guy like Remy in the real world?"

"Try not to think of it like that. Heck, Ah'm takin' liberal arts. But think about it, philosophy fits a guy like you. Remember how you told meh back in New Orleans how your mama taught you about right and wrong? Well maybe it doesn't have to stop with her. It won't be as exciting as stealing that priceless jewel you mentioned. But it would be something."

It sounded reasonable. Thinking back to his foster mother and what she taught him, philosophy seemed right up his alley. And a guy as morally guided as Professor Xavier would have plenty to say about that issue.

"Remy will give it some thought," he said as she took another puff of his cigarette, "But if Remy be in classes, he may not have as much time to spend with you."

"Ah'm sure you'll find any number of ways to catch up with meh," grinned Rogue, "Who else are you gonna share a cigarette with on a nice sunny day like this? Heck, Logan's the only other one who smokes."

"And Logan ain't as easy on the eyes," he teased as he flipped a queen of hearts her way.

"Again with the flirting?"

"You're still smiling," Remy pointed out.

"And you're still annoying meh," she said, despite her smile, "Why can't we just share a nice pack of cigarettes without the drama?"

"Now where be the fun in that?"

"Unlike some people, Ah do have classes," sighed Rogue as she leaned back against the fountain and stared at the sky, "Ah can only have one more cigarette before I gotta go. So let's just skip the flirting, look at the clouds, and relax."

"Aw, don't get tired on me, cherè. Besides, there ain't even any clouds in the sky to look it! Remy would much rather look at you."

"Ah'm sure," she said, rolling her eyes, "Look all you want, Cajun, but at this point in mah life Ah want a break from the drama. Ah've had so much goin' on lately that…"

Suddenly, Rogue froze in mid sentence. Remy noticed her expression become more urgent. She slowly rose up, tossing aside her half-finished cigarette in the process, and gazed up at the sky with dread.

"What is it, cherè? Was it something I said?" said Remy in a worried tone.

"Remy, look up at that cloud!" she said pointing into the sky.

"What cloud? Remy told you there ain't a cloud in the sky."

"Just look, damn it!"

Not arguing with her tone, Remy looked up and to his surprise he did see something. There was a strange cloud forming overhead. It was small, resembling the trail left by a plane when it flew by. But it was moving and shifting fast. It was unlike anything Remy had seen before, but Rogue seemed to know what it is.

"What the hell kind of cloud is that?" wondered Remy.

"It ain't a cloud!" said Rogue strongly, "We better get the Professor! We're about to be in a world of trouble!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Cerebro Chamber**

"Are you sure about this information, Wanda? Could Pietro have been mistaken?" asked a nervous Charles Xavier.

"_With my brother, that's always a possibility. That's why I called you. I need some way to verify it."_

"We'll do our best, but it's going to take time. These kinds of matters are not easy to investigate."

"_I know! But I don't want this to be another one of Pietro's debacles! If he screws up, I want to be on top of it this time!"_

Wanda's tone was a mix of urgency and anger. She had been talking with the Professor via video link for the last half-hour. It was an unexpected revelation that Pietro had been involved in the sentinel investigation. It was even more surprising to find out he got a lead before anybody else. Wanda said he claimed it was from a man he just called Tom. That was an immediate red flag for the Professor because it could refer to Black Tom Cassidy, who stole the plans to begin with. But considering Pietro's shaky credibility, they had to verify it before they could act.

Such a task was easier said than done. That's why Hank was helping. While Xavier manned the Cerebro controls, he was on a nearby console going over some reports that Wanda forwarded them. They were from Pietro, consisting of secret reports detailing the Brotherhood's activities. How he got this and how they overlooked them was beyond them. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"How are the documents looking, Hank?" asked the Professor.

"Perhaps my intuitive detective skills are a little off, but I can see no flaws in these reports. They seem to be genuine documentation from the port authority over the missing parts. But when I cross check all official and unofficial channels, I can find no record or even a trace."

"So it's possible they could be forgeries?"

"That or the forces behind these affairs are covering it up in a way that defies common standards of efficiency," said Hank as he looked up from the console, "In a strictly analytical sense, I would conclude these reports are genuine. But in my personal opinion, I would say each possibility is equally likely."

Wanda didn't look satisfied by his response. She seemed to want something more definitive. Professor Xavier shared in her frustrations. He wanted to know what the Brotherhood was up to as much as she did, especially if it could potentially avert another confrontation with the sentinels. Someone was clearly interested in using them again. It was in the interest of all sides that they be stopped.

"_So either Pietro is telling the truth and about to get caught up in a very volatile situation or he screwed up again. I'm not sure which is worse, but I'd like to know as soon as possible."_

"Of course, Wanda," said Xavier, "We'll let you know as soon as we find something."

"_Thank you, Professor. And if by chance my brother screws it up again, please accept my apologies ahead of time."_

The video link went down and Wanda went back to her duties. The Professor powered down Cerebro and turned to Hank, who was looking over some of the reports again. He seemed desperate to find any clues, but there was nothing there.

"What now, Charles?" he asked.

"We keep investigating," answered Xavier, "Something is bound to come up sooner or later. We just have to keep looking and hope we find it before it finds us."

He turned back to the console to see the reports for himself. If he and Hank put their minds together, they were sure to find answers. He wasn't going to let this turn into another Genosha.

Suddenly, the doors to the chamber shot open and Scott ran with a grave look on his face.

"Professor! We've got an emergency!" he exclaimed.

"Slow down, Scott. What is it?" said Xavier intently.

"Please tell me you sensed it! Tell me the security system picked it up!"

"Picked what up? What's going on?"

Before Scott could answer, a red light blared on the main console. The Professor turned around to see Hank already working on it. What he saw made him pale with dread.

"Uh…Charles? I think I know what the emergency is. And we had better warn the team. We're about to have company!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Front Yard**

"_Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"_

Those ominous words and booming mechanical tone was unmistakable. The X-men had heard it before and they hoped they never had to hear it again. But it was happening again. The sentinels were back and they were attacking them in their own home.

It landed right in front of the fountain where Rogue and Remy had been sitting. It hit the ground, causing a sizable crater as it towered over the mansion. As it took it's first step forward, it stepped on and crushed the fountain with ease. It's eyes were already glowing, indicating it was scanning for targets. It didn't have to scan long because the X-men quickly gathered to confront it.

Remy and Rogue rushed inside to gather the others. Having already been tipped off by the alarms and the unmistakable sight of a giant robot in their front yard, they quickly joined their two friends. Kurt, Kitty, and Warren linked up with Rogue and Remy while Bobby came out through a top window on an ice slide. Having faced the sentinels before they knew what they were in for. But this one seemed different. This sentinel was black and gray instead of the purple and red they saw on Genosha. It also had a red diamond-shaped eye on its forehead. Appearance aside, it looked just as menacing.

"_Target identified. Mission protocols commence."_

Before the X-men could begin their attack, the robot humanoid fired a concentrated laser blast from the strange red eye on its forehead.

"Incoming!" Warren called out.

Remy, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Warren, and Bobby scrambled to avoid the blast. The impact of the blast was intense, more so than they remembered. This sentinel seemed to have a few upgrades.

"Dang, so this be a sentinel?" commented Remy as he picked himself up.

"More like sentinel 2.0. I don't remember them having that trick on Genosha!" said Kitty.

"Who cares? There's only one! Let's take it out! It's on our home turf now!" proclaimed Bobby.

The team prepared to counter. The sentinel didn't move much. It just kept it's eyes on all of them and kept shooting through the eye in its forehead.

"I have a bad feeling about zhis," groaned Kurt as he narrowly avoided another blast.

"You and me both, Kurt!" said Warren as he took to the air.

As the sentinel kept shooting, Warren flew up high to draw it's fire. It worked only briefly. The sentinel started throwing punches through the air, throwing Warren off balance while not even distracting it from the others. It was a tactic that worked on Genosha, but not here. Clearly, this thing had been upgraded.

"Whoa!" said Warren as he narrowly avoided a giant fist, "This thing is feisty!"

"Don't worry! I'll slow it down!" said Bobby confidently.

Swooping in on an ice slide, Bobby unleashed a punishing ice blast against the head of the giant robot humanoid. He managed to get half of it covered in ice before the metal behemoth put its arm up and blocked it. Bobby tried sliding around to hit it from another angle. But the sentinel turned its head and fired again with the laser on it's forehead. It didn't hit Bobby head on, but it hit right in front of him and threw him off enough to send him tumbling through the air.

"Whoa man!" he exclaimed.

Before he hit the ground, Rogue came in and caught the younger mutant. He still hit pretty hard, but Rogue was able to break his fall.

"You need to work on your aim, Iceman!" groaned Rogue.

"You need to work on your catching skills," groaned Bobby.

While they were recovering, the sentinel turned its sights towards Rogue and Bobby. That strange red mark on it's forehead kept flashing. Before it prepared to fire, it appeared to be processing something.

"_Target beta identified. Engaging secondary objective."_

"What the heck is it blathering about? And why is it lookin' at meh?" exclaimed Rogue.

"Don't worry 'bout it, cherè!" said Remy as he leapt out in front of her with a deck of cards, "Remy's gonna deal this thing a full hand!"

Charging every card in the deck, Remy unleashed an onslaught of firepower against the lumbering robot. Dozens of cards exploded all around its head and arms. The blinding flashes and powerful bursts were enough to throw it off its focus. Why it seemed bent on Rogue was anybody's guess, but Remy wasn't going to let it get that far.

While Remy drove the sentinel back, Kurt and Kitty got into position for an attack of their own. Kurt appeared behind Remy, Rogue, and Bobby. Kitty was holding onto Kurt and eying the sentinel's head.

"We can finish this!" said Kitty, "I just need to get up to that head and phase through! The laws of physics will do the rest."

"I'll try and get you up zhere, but be careful," warned Kurt, "Zhis thing came prepared."

"It worked before! Why not try it again?"

It was sound reasoning despite some reservations. While Remy kept up the barrage, Kurt grabbed Kitty by the shoulder and teleported her up to the top of the sentinels. He appeared about ten feet above the head and with split-second maneuvers, dropped her right on top of the head.

"You're mine, transformer wannabe!" she grunted as she prepared to phase through.

But before she could, the sentinel detected her presence.

"_Surface threat detected. Activating primary defense."_

Suddenly, a surge of electricity shot through the skin of the robot humanoid. Sparks flew and small bolts of lighting shot out around the head and neck area, catching Kitty Pryde in a paralyzing trap. She could phase through solid objects, but electricity was a different force altogether.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she cried out in pain as she fell from the head.

"Kitty!" Bobby cried out.

"I got her!" said Kurt.

Reacting quickly, Kurt teleported to her position and caught her while she was falling. Before they hit the ground, he teleported away again. He appeared over a nearby bush, where their momentum was still carrying them. The impact was rough, but bearable. Kitty was still out of it even after they landed and Kurt could even fell the static electricity sparking on his fur. It was clearly not a tactic the sentinels had not employed before. It was becoming increasingly apparent this one wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Another upgrade?" groaned Rogue, "This thing is getting on mah nerves!"

"Just hang in there, cherè! Backup be on the way!" said Remy as he pulled out another deck of cards.

Over from the wooded areas to the east, Jean and Ororo emerged and flew in on a trail of telekinesis and whirlwinds. In addition, Logan and Scott stormed out the front door still in uniform ready to fight. As soon as Logan saw the sentinel he growled and drew his claws. This thing had already caused quite a bit of damage. The rampage would stop here.

"Nice of you to save some for me!" he growled intently, "I kind of miss carving these tin cans a new one!"

"Careful Logan! This one is tricky!" said Warren as he flew towards Jean and Ororo.

"So am I! Hrrrrahhhhhhhhhhh!"

While Logan began his attack, Jean and Ororo hit it as well. Ororo kicked up a round of storm clouds over the head of the robot humanoid while Jean flew in closer with Warren so she could hit it with bursts of telekinesis. The sentinel instinctively took a defensive position, resisting Jean's bursts. Ororo kicked it up by hitting it with lighting on the head, causing it to become even more disoriented. Logan took it from there.

Growling intently, Logan leapt up onto the left leg and started clawing at it. There were still sparks flying from the tactic it employed against Kitty. But Logan grit his teeth and endured the pain. Without mercy, he tore into the sentinel's metal skin. It was thicker than he remembered, but his adamantium claws were getting through. While he tore into it, Scott fired away with his optic blasts. Soon Remy and Bobby joined him, hitting this monstrosity from all sides. Even with its upgrades, it couldn't hold out forever.

"Warren was right! This sentinel is tricky!" said Ororo, "My lightning isn't shorting it out!"

"That's because the armor is thicker!" grunted Jean, "I can't get through!"

"Me neither!" said Scott, "Who made this thing? And what does it want?"

"Do you wanna find out? Or do you wanna blow it to hell?" exclaimed Rogue, still put off by how that thing was focused on her.

The X-men stepped up their assault. But what they didn't know is that while they were attacking, the sentinel was processing the situation with its sensors. It was being strictly defensive at the moment. Its sensors scanned each adversary one-by-one. Within a few milliseconds it identified each threat. They were all deemed dangerous, but only three drew it's attention. First it locked in on Rogue. Then it turned towards Jean. Then it turned towards Scott.

"_Alpha and Omega targets identified. Engaging primary objective."_

The red mark on the sentinel's forehead flashed again. Then in a show of sheer power it thrashed menacingly, shaking Logan off in the process and knocking Jean, Ororo, Warren, and Bobby out of the air again. They all tumbled to the ground, but before they could get up the sentinel unveiled yet another surprise.

From its shoulders, two rectangular compartments opened up and from them two box-shaped apparatuses emerged. They resembled a cross between a stereo and a satellite dish. Once opened and armed, they started glowing with an ominous blue light. Then with a powerful burst, it unleashed a pulse of strange wave-like energy that was concentrated and focused. The first round hit Jean, Ororo, Warren, and Bobby. The second hit Rogue and Remy. As soon as it struck them, they let out pained cries as they fell limply to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Mien Gott," gasped Kurt as he and Kitty emerged from the bush.

"It's some kind of paralyzing blast! Hurry! Take cover!" Scott ordered.

But before they could take more than a couple of steps, they were hit with blasts as well. The sentinel fired one blast to take out Kurt and Kitty and another to knock out Scott. They each let out the same pained cry as they fell limply to the ground. There was no struggle or lingering to the effects. As soon as the pulse hit them there was a blinding surge of pain and then total darkness.

In four short blasts, the sentinel took out most of the X-men. Only Logan remained, but he had no intention of going down that easily. When the sentinel shook him off, he was flung back against a nearby tree. Now fully recovered, he was in a rage. Seeing this robot menace take his teammates like that sent him over the edge. He was going to rip this thing to shreds bolt by bolt.

"Errrrrrr! You'll need more than that to stop me!" roared the feral mutant.

Guided by predatory rage, Logan charged the sentinel. But the menacing sentinel wasn't about to give him another chance to thwart its mission. Turning its head swiftly, the sentinel aimed and fired another concentrated energy blast from the red mark on its forehead. It used extra energy for this particular blast, making it bigger so Logan couldn't avoid it. It hit him head on, sending the raging mutant flying and burning off a good chunk of his flesh in the process.

His feral roars echoed until he impacted another tree, leaving him too dazed to continue the fight. With the last of the X-men now neutralized, the sentinel launched a new program. It deactivated its shoulder-mounted paralyzing blasters and opened its large chest, revealing three distinct compartments with glass casing. The menacing sentinel then leaned down and picked up its targets from the unconscious group of mutants. First it took Jean. Then it took Scott and Rogue. Once they were in hand, it placed them each in the compartments. Once they were inside it was sealed and the chest plates closed.

"_Targets secure. Mission complete. Returning to base."_

With the rest of the X-men still out cold, the imposing sentinel activated the jet thrusters in its legs and took off. The only one still conscious enough to watch it fly away was Logan, whose bloodied and battered body was still healing. All he could do was watch in a rage as the metal monstrosity flew away with Scott, Jeannie, and Rogue inside.

* * *

**Louisiana – Abandoned Military Base**

The signal from the sentinel was in. The mission had been a success. The robot humanoid was on its way back to the base, its precious cargo safely in hand. It had been as messy as could be expected when dealing with the likes of the X-me. But it had still been a success. The targets were on their way. Mutant kind was one step closer to its destiny.

Deep within the underground levels of an abandoned military base, a lone figure sat a command console. From here, he was able to monitor the mission every step of the way. He was also able to deliver the necessary commands. The X-men were a tenacious bunch, but they were no match for his brilliance. Every precaution had been taken. Every safeguard was in place. Once the sentinel returned, the next step could begin.

It was a momentous event that had been decades in the making. It wasn't just a new phase of his work, it was deeply personal. What he hoped to accomplish would fulfill many promises, some of which were long overdue. Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Marie Anna Darkholme would each serve an important role. It was sure to get a little messy, but that was a necessary sacrifice. It was all in the name of evolution.

Grinning with intent, the figure loomed over the console screen. The sentinel had just activated its afterburners. In a mere two hours it would all be over.

"Poor little X-men. It seems I overestimated Charles Xavier and his team," he mused in an ominous tone, "But his incompetence will be my gain. I hope he's not too attached to these students of his. Their fate is and always has been with me…Mister Sinister."

* * *

**Up next: Sinister Intent Part 2**


	12. Issue 33: Sinister Intent Part 2

**Issue #33  
Sinister Intent Part 2**

* * *

_Born with extraordinary powers, those classified as homo superior set the stage for the next phase in human evolution. Through these exciting and dangerous times, a man named Professor Charles Xavier works tirelessly with his team of gifted youngsters, the X-men, to ensure this phase comes peacefully. Their challenges along the way have been many and their latest battle has been no exception._

_It all started when an underworld boss named Black Tom Cassidy stole plans for the mutant hunting sentinels and sold them on the black market to a mysterious yet powerful figure. That figure seemed to make good use of those plans quickly, hiring the disbanded remnants of the Brotherhood of Mutants to steal the necessary parts to construct a newer and more deadly version of the sentinels. Both Charles Xavier and the Maximoff twins, who currently are running the broken nation of Genosha, have been investigating this matter with limited success._

_Now it appears they are too late. A lone sentinel bearing more advanced weaponry attacked the Xavier Institute head on. The X-men put up a valiant fight, but in the end the sentinel overpowered them and abducted Cyclops, Marvel Girl, and Rogue. Now they are in the custody of the same mysterious figure, who goes by the ominous name Sinister._

* * *

**Abandoned Military Base – Lounge**

Lance, Freddy, John, and Mortimer were once again bored out of their minds. Working for Sinister was nowhere near as interesting as working for Magneto. Aside from the heists, they really didn't have much else to do. Since they were wanted by federal and international authorities for their part in Magneto's uprising, they couldn't go out or anything. They had to stay within the confines of Sinister's base. It was only here that Sinister could use his _connections_ as he called them to make sure nobody knew where they were. It was nice being able to stay under the radar, but it sure got boring fast.

When they weren't stealing sentinel parts or doing whatever it was Sinister asked of them, they were lofting about in the lounge area. This base may be old, but it still had plenty of amenities. There were a couple of TVs, a few decks of cards, and a ping pong table. Freddy was usually on the couch, snacking on whatever he could find while he flipped through the channels. Toad was half-asleep, slumped over on a chair as he stared blankly at the TV. John and Lance were sitting at the ping pong table playing cards, looking equally bored. John was casually fooling around with his lighter, his feet lazily resting on the table. Lance remained restless, barely able to focus on the game.

Besides boredom, the Brotherhood had their share of concerns. This was a critical time in this little deal they had worked up with Sinister. After seemingly endless toil, they were finally close to regaining their freedom.

"Jeez, when is Sinister going to be done already?" groaned Lance as he tossed down his cards, "He said we could get the hell out of here as soon as we finished the last job!"

"Take it easy, Lance. He also said he had to make sure he's got everything he needs to do those weird experiments of his," said Blob as he finished a bag of chips, "So quite whining! Show a little patience for once in your life."

"Bet it's easy to be patient when you're stuffing your fat face half the time," muttered Lance under his breath so that Blob wouldn't hear.

"What kind of experiments do you think he's doing anyways?" wondered Mortimer, "With all the stuff we've stolen, it could be anything from killer cyborgs to giant worm parasites."

"I'd rather not know," muttered Lance, "Whatever he needs, I hope he has it. As soon as we're out of here I never want to be in the same room with that creep again."

"Ah take it easy, Lance! He's not all bad," said John as he started shuffling the cards, "Sure, he gives off that Dearth Vader vibe, but he's way cooler than Magneto and Mystique ever were!"

"This coming from a guy who gets excited whenever he sees a forest fire," snickered Freddy.

"So says the guy who gets excited whenever he sees a McDonalds commercial," quipped John.

"Knock it off you two! Argue about what gets you off later!" groaned Lance, "We're all on edge here. At least with Magneto we had some idea of what he was planning. Sinister's a different story and if it's all the same to you guys, I would rather not be around for whatever he has planned."

"You and me both, man!" said Mortimer, "I've heard way too much weird shit about this guy on the streets. Whatever he's got going on, it's best if we're far away when it all goes down."

"But what if it's something as big as Magneto's Genosha invasion?" pondered Lance, "It would be pretty damn hard to hide from something like that."

"Eh, why worry? If anything that big goes down, Xavier and his X-geeks will step in," shrugged John, "Let them handle it."

"That's not helping Pyro!" scolded Lance, "We all know how messed up it can get when the X-men are involved."

Nobody argued that. They hadn't forgotten how badly the X-men messed up the Genosha invasion. It was largely due to their interference they had to go on the run in the first place. Nothing would have satisfied them more than to be around to see the X-men get what they deserved, but when they were all internationally wanted like this they couldn't afford such luxuries. They could only do as Sinister told them and hope he delivered what he promised them.

John prepared to deal the cards again while Fred kept flipping through the channels. Then the door to the lounge opened and Sinister stepped in. Even though the Brotherhood was used to menacing figures with Magneto, Sinister still gave them that proverbial clench whenever he entered.

"It's time," he said in his deep, dark tone.

"Is it over already? Can we go now?" asked Lance intently.

"Not yet," he answered, "I need you to stick around for a little while longer. I'm about to welcome some _guests_ and I need you to stand watch."

"Stand watch…right," grinned John with a playful wink.

"Please tell me this is it," said Toad as he got up from the couch.

"Don't worry. Your service is almost up," he went on, "It won't be long now. Once I'm done, you'll be free to go. I just need to make sure I have everything I need to proceed."

"I don't even wanna know," said Lance, "Let's just get this over with."

Sinister grinned as the Brotherhood followed him to his lab. It was a shame they were too ignorant to appreciate what they were about to witness. It was an even greater shame they wouldn't be around much longer realize it. Such was the fate of all those who opposed the whims of evolution. The natural order would always win out. They were all about to find out why.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – War Room**

Professor Charles Xavier was at a loss for words. With every crisis that came up for him and his X-men, he always tried to maintain an aura of calm reassurance. But it was hard to maintain that demeanor when the crisis was personal. This wasn't some mutant uprising, some out-of-control mutant, or some plot by anti-mutant zealots. Someone directly attacked him and his team in their own home for the express purpose of abducting three of his students. As reasonable a man he was, it was hard for him to hide his own anger at times.

Regardless of his personal anguish, the rest of the team was leaning on him for leadership and he had to stay strong. It took nearly half an hour for the team to recover from the paralyzing blast from the sentinel. Some were still out of it, but not enough to make them want to sit this one out. It was personal for them too. This thing didn't just attack their teammates. It attacked their friends. Whoever was behind this madness was going to pay dearly.

"Well I think one mystery is officially solved. Someone really was able to rebuild the sentinels and do a damn good job of it," groaned Warren, his wings still sore from the fight.

"They didn't just rebuild them! It was practically custom made to stop the X-men!" growled Logan as he paced restlessly, "This wasn't some nut with too much free time and no internet connection on his hands! This was planned!"

"Yeah, I think we've all figured that out by now," said Bobby, still rubbing his temples, "But would you stop yelling it out to us? Not everyone has a healing factor, you know?"

"Suck it up, popsicle! Nobody gets to make excuses when some dickless nut attacks us on our own home!"

"Who said we were making excuses?" said Kitty, "We're all on edge here. Just tell me we have a way to find them."

There was a desperate tone in her voice. It was a sentiment many shared. Logan was extra disgruntled with Jean being one of the victims. Even though she was his ex-girlfriend, he still cared enough about her to want to eviscerate whoever was behind this. Kurt and Remy were also more distraught. Kurt worried for the safety of his sister while Remy bore some of the burden for not being able to protect her.

They all turned back to the Professor, who seemed to share all their sentiment. If the look on his face was any indication, it wasn't very promising.

"I wish I could say so, Kitty," he said solemnly, "But I already tried doing a scan with Cerebro at full power."

"Don't say it. You came up with nothing, right?" muttered Bobby.

"I'm afraid so. It's as if they don't even exist anymore."

"Vhat about zhe sentinel?" asked Kurt desperately, "Surely something zhat big can't escape vithout leaving some sort of trace!"

"You would think so, but I've yet to find any," said Hank, who was standing beside the Professor, "This sentinel was not like the ones we faced on Genosha. It's weapons were more advanced and it had stealth capabilities unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"That would explain why none of our alarms picked it up," said Ororo, "But wasn't Scott wearing his uniform at the time? And I think Jean had her cell phone with her. Can't we track their signals?"

"That was the second method we tried," said the Professor, "But as soon as that sentinel left with them, all signals and tracing mechanisms were either shut off or destroyed. Whoever was behind this clearly didn't want to be followed."

"So then the big question be what kind of homme has them kinds of mojo," said Remy, who was fervently shuffling some cards to help him concentrate, "It's gotta be the same bastard behind all them thefts in New Orleans!"

"That seems highly likely," said Hank, "But we still don't know…"

Before Hank could finish, his cell phone went off. The whole team groaned because this was hardly an appropriate time for someone to be calling. Add to that, it wasn't the first time in the past half-hour.

"Damn it, Hank! Either turn that freakin' phone off or throw it in the nearest garbage disposal!" roared Logan in annoyance.

"I do apologize," groaned Hank as he turned off his phone, "I don't usually expect so many calls at a time like this."

"Whoever it is, tell them to leave a message! We got a crisis on our hands!"

Hank briefly looked at his phone and saw it was a text message from Tessa. His expression tensed. This woman had already done much to complicate his relationships. Now she was complicating his X-man duties. It was getting out of hand.

Ororo could tell by the look on his face that it was the same woman. She had to hide her own look of bitterness. Even after they were over, Hank was still caught up with her. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but it still struck her on a personal level. For now, she had to set such concerns aside. Scott, Jean, and Rogue were their top concerns.

"So vhat do ve do now?" asked Kurt impatiently, "Ve can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"We won't, Kurt. But our leads are limited," said the Professor, "We've been investigating these sentinel thefts long enough to know how cunning this shady adversary is. Clearly we aren't going to make any progress on our own. So we're going to need help of some kind."

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are, Professor," said Warren warily.

"What choice do we have?" he said, "We'll need to get in touch with Wanda and see if we can catch up with Pietro on his investigation. He claims he has a lead on the thefts."

"He also once claimed he was going to single-handedly beat us all up and drop us into the middle of the Arctic Ocean," Bobby pointed out, "I'd say he's got limited credibility at best."

"And that says nothing about his competence," added Kitty, "Seriously, Professor, I think we can do better. I doubt Pietro will even help us! I can't say I blame him given we're the ones that threw his father in jail."

"Let me talk to him for two minutes," snarled Logan, "I'll get him to help."

"You'll do no such thing, Logan," said the Professor sternly, "I'll contact Wanda and she'll try to convince Pietro to assist. We'll then see if we can link up and search together."

"How long will that take?" groaned Remy.

"Considering Pietro's usual stubbornness, it may be a while. But for now, he's our only lead," said the Professor.

"Why do I not find that comforting in the slightest?" muttered Warren.

"Name one time working with Pietro Maximoff was ever beneficial," said Bobby.

"I don't think we've ever worked with him."

"I rest my case."

The Professor ignored the sentiments of his students. They were all clearly skeptical of reaching out to Quicksilver for help. Even Wanda expressed her doubts and they had yet to verify the reports she sent them. But for the sake of Scott, Jean, and Rogue's safety they would have to set such doubts aside.

"I'll call Wanda," said the Professor as he activated the War Room computer, "The rest of you suite up and gather in the hanger. Hank, prep the Blackbird. We'll fly out as soon as we figure out what Pietro is up to."

"Oh this will be good," muttered Bobby, "Give Pietro all the more reason to gloat."

"If it helps us find Rogue and zhe others, he can gloat all he wants," said Kurt, "Ve need to get our friends back."

"Oui, and we need to make whoever's behind this voodoo pay!" added Remy.

Xavier went to work getting in touch with Wanda while the rest of the team filed out. But as they were leaving, Hank felt his phone ring again. This time it only vibrated. Groaning again, he looked down to check it. As expected, it was yet another message from Tessa. At least this one came after the meeting was over. It was still not a good time. He was in no mood to respond at this time. His complicated affair with Tessa was an issue that was going to have to wait while he rescued his students.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Hnn…"

Scott Summers groaned in a woozy daze. He found himself somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, not coherent enough to make sense of his surroundings but still aware he was somewhere different than he remembered. His whole body felt paralyzed. The air around him felt cold and sterile, reminding him of a hospital of sorts. At first he thought he was in the institute infirmary. But he got a sinking feeling that something was very wrong.

As he became more aware, the events from earlier came rushing back to him. He remembered the fight with the sentinel. That seemed to catch everybody off guard. They managed to regroup and fight back. Just when it looked like they had it on the ropes, it deployed some new weapon that took everybody out. After that, it all went dark for him. Wherever he was now one thing was for sure. He wasn't at the Xavier Institute anymore.

Fighting through soreness and pain, Scott opened his eyes. He was quickly relieved to find that his visor was still on and he was still in his uniform. But that relief was short lived. As his vision cleared, he discovered he wasn't in a hospital or infirmary. He was in a lab of sorts. Looming above him was an ominous machine looking as though it came from an alien spacecraft. Various surgical tools and wires protruded from it, making the idea of being right under it very unappealing.

He immediately started struggling, wanting nothing more than to get out from under this thing. But to his dismay, he found his hands and feet were bound by hard metal restraints. Panic and urgency quickly set in. The young X-leader started thrashing wildly. As he did, he turned to his side briefly and saw that he wasn't alone. Lying right next to him on a similar table was an unconscious Jean Grey.

"Jean!" he exclaimed in horror, "Jean, wake up! Try to…augh!"

It was then Scott felt a paralyzing surge through his body. Everything from the neck down started to sting and go numb. It was then Scott realized that some of those wires from that machine above him were going into his body. Two were hooked right into his neck. It was a painful, invasive feeling, making this place all the more ominous.

"What…what is this?" he called out, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I wouldn't recommend struggling. You are currently hooked up to some very advanced sedatives. The more you fight them, the more it will hurt. Trust me when I say you do not want to test them."

That cold, dark voice sent chills down Scott's spine. Grunting through the pain, he looked up to see an imposing figure emerge from across the lab. When Scott saw him he gasped at his macabre appearance. There was little doubt if evil had a face this man would be it.

He stood over six and a half feet tall, his whole body covered in a mysterious black body suit that hugged his frame like a second skin. Along his neck there were these protruding red tendrils that draped down his back, acting like a cape of sorts. But the most dominating feature was his face. His skin was white as snow and his eyes glowed with an ominous red malevolence. There was also this unusual red diamond on his forehead which seemed to grow a little brighter. Even for Scott, who had seen his share of monstrous figures with the X-men, this man was a new kind of scary.

"Who are you? Were you the one behind that sentinel?" Scott demanded.

The dark figure just smiled and laughed sadistically as he casually walked alongside the unconscious Jean.

"So many questions. So little time," he said, "But I'm not without manners. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Nathanial Essex, but I prefer the name, Sinister."

"You're a doctor and you go by the name, Sinister? I don't know what kind of clinic you're running, but I want no part of it!"

"A little late for that my boy," he said, not taking his eyes off Jean, "You and your friends are part of this whether you like it or not. You have been for a very long time."

"If you're trying to play mind games, save yourself the trouble! I'm not doing this!"

"Oh it's no game I assure you," said Sinister ominously, "Forget everything you've ever heard about mutation and evolution. From the moment you were born, every one of you has been part of something truly special…something that defies the rules of evolution."

"Spare me the raging psychopath speech! What do you want with us?"

Sinister kept grinning as he traced his finger down the side of Jean's face. Scott's face contorted with anger as he saw this and started struggling again. But Sinister was unaffected.

"You and Jean are truly remarkable," he went on, "If mutation was analogous to cars, you two would be the Rolls Royce of the pack. What you can do with your abilities is remarkable enough. But it's the secrets that lie within where the real magic resides!"

"Secrets? What secrets?"

"I'm not surprised you're unaware. Even a man as brilliant as Charles Xavier never understood what he has with you. It's a shame really, but his shortcomings are my strengths! Thanks to you two, I can finally have something I've worked countless years to obtain."

Scott watched with anger and disgust as Sinister continued to loom over Jean. The mark on his forehead flashed bright red for a moment. Then he lightly touched her forehead. Almost instantly, Jean let out a shocked gasp as she was thrust back into consciousness by an unknown force.

"Ack!" she coughed, the shock momentarily overwhelming her.

"Take it easy, Miss Grey. Breathe deep," said Sinister in a deep tone.

"I…I…I feel sick," she groaned, "What's going on?"

"It's okay, Jean! I'm here!" Scott called out.

"Scott? Where are you? I…I can't see."

"Just…just take it easy. Everything's going to be okay."

"Oh, how sweet," said Sinister dryly, "And they say romance is overrated. But do her a favor. Spare her from the pain of false hope."

Scott scowled angrily at the dark figure, but Sinister kept his focus on Jean. She was still visibly dazed. She groaned as she struggled to take in her surroundings. Her eyes lacked focus, as if she was unable to concentrate. It was just what Sinister hoped to see.

"My…my head. It hurts," groaned Jean.

"Then my sedatives are doing their job," said Sinister, "I do apologize for the discomfort, but I can't have you using those powers of yours. I need the both of you nice and docile for my little experiment."

"What experiment?" demanded Scott, "If you think we're going to help you, you're as crazy as you are-augh!"

Before Scott could finish, he let out a pained groan. That same sting he felt earlier coursed through his body again. This time it was even worse. Sinister had ordered more sedative into his system. The young X-leader tensed and groaned in agony, gasping for air and struggling in vain. It was a horrific scene for Jean to take in. Even in her dazed state, she looked at him full of worry.

"Scott…" she cried.

"Oh don't worry, Miss Grey. He'll be fine…provided he stops resisting," said Sinister ominously, "Just try and relax. It'll all be over soon. I can't promise it won't be painful. Such sacrifices are necessary for the progress of science."

The mark on his forehead flashed again. He then turned and gestured towards the center of the room. As he did, a couple of metal panels on the floor opened up and a strange tube-like structure rose up. Jean's vision was still blurry so she couldn't make out what it was at first. It looked like a bio-tank of sorts, not unlike the ones she saw when they were captive at Weapon X. When she looked harder, her eyes widened as she made out the distinct figure inside.

"Rogue…" she said.

"Is that the name she goes by?" laughed Sinister as he walked up to the tank, "Typical rebellious youth. But whatever her name is, she'll be the key to this complicated procedure. You have no idea how hard it is to find a mutant of such unique ability. It's ironic because our powers are so similar."

"You're…a mutant?" said Jean, becoming increasingly disturbed by this man.

"In a manner of speaking," he said ominously, "I have the ability to take a single sample of DNA from any individual and integrate it into my own genome. If that sounds like an unusual attribute, you don't know the half of it. I've used it to absorb my share of powers over the years. But what I do is child's play compared to what Miss Darkholme can do."

"Is…is that what this is about?" she groaned, "Our powers?"

"If only it were that simple," he sighed, "But why go through the trouble of explaining it? Just lay back and I'll show you!"

Sinister pushed a button on a nearby console. A series of lights came on, illuminating the area around them and Rogue. As Jean watched on she saw that Rogue was completely unconscious in the tank and surrounded by green fluid. She had on this strange black suit with wire sockets scattered all throughout her body. Those wires went out from the tank and into the ominous contraption above them where they eventually fed into the IVs they had in their bodies.

It was not a promising sight. It was like being lab rats in some madman's experiment. Jean tried to struggle, but she couldn't focus because of the sedative. She could barely keep her thoughts together, let alone use her powers. Right next to her Scott was still groaning in pain. It was not looking good for them. This was bad on so many levels.

"No!" she groaned defiantly.

"Yes…" seethed Sinister, "It's no use struggling, my dear. There will be no escape. Your friends will not find you. Nobody will find you. You, Scott, and Rogue will play your parts. You will grant me that which I desire."

"You're…insane!" grunted Scott, finally pushing through the pain.

"Hardly," he scoffed, "I'm just a man who accepts his destiny. Now it's time that you accept yours!"

* * *

**Baton Rouge, Louisiana**

Pietro Maximoff was rarely surprised by anything. Having a tyrannical father like Magneto and a sister that could manipulate probability, he was used to the strange and unexpected. It also helped that his speed powers made it hard for anybody or anything to get the jump on him. But every so often something came a long that really did catch him off guard. This definitely qualified.

"Okay, just say this to me again so I completely understand. And say it out loud so I'm dead certain this isn't a dream," said Pietro, on the brink of laughter.

"We've said it twice already, Pietro! Do you need us to write you a novel?" groaned Warren in annoyance, "We need your help!"

"I still can't believe it!" he said as he burst out laughing, "Maybe if you all said it at once and in song…"

The speedster was abruptly cut off by Logan, who grabbed him by the shirt and drew his claws in a threatening manner. He, like all the others, had enough of Pietro's gloating.

"Bub! You're working on my last nerve!" he snarled, "I swear if you don't wipe away that stupid grin I'll peel your whole freakin' face off!"

"If you don't put those claws away, Wolverine, I may just change my mind. And you don't want that now do you?" said Pietro, still grinning snidely despite Logan's menacing gesture.

Logan was very tempted to just forget the deal and decapitate this prick on the spot. He was even more annoying than his father. But then he remembered Jeannie was in trouble and with burning anger still in his eyes, he backed off.

"I thought not," grinned Pietro as he smoothed out his shirt.

"Enough games, Quicksilver!" said Ororo firmly, "Are you going to help us or not?"

"Why not? I'm in a giving mood today," he said coyly, "Sure, you guys did spoil my father's plans and threw him in jail. And sure, the idea of helping you guys makes me sick to the pit of my stomach."

"But Wanda already ordered you to help us anyways so you really don't have a choice," reminded Bobby.

"Unless you be wanting us to get her on the phone again," said Remy, throwing in some threatening subtext as well.

"Relax, no need to get her involved," he said casually, "I'll do it. I just need a moment to take it all in! It's not every day the mighty X-men come crawling to little old me begging for help."

"Keep with the attitude, speedy, and it'll be the last!" growled Logan.

Pietro continued to smile snidely at the feral mutant, but before another fight could break out Hank stepped between them and took on a more reasonable demeanor.

"Please, can we dispense the apprehension and focus on the task at hand?" he coaxed, "We need to know what you know, Pietro. Tell us, what has led you here to Baton Rouge?"

Pietro wished he could enjoy this moment a bit longer, but as much as he loved taunting the X-men he had a job to do. His standing with Wanda and Genosha depended on his success.

He and the X-men currently found themselves on a commercial dock in the north part of the city that sat along the Mississippi river. It was an area where many people had fishing boats and yachts parked in shallow waters. It was also an area that stood just outside some major swamps, which factored heavily into Pietro's mission.

"Fine…" he sighed, "I'll have plenty of time to look back fondly on this moment later."

The speedster then reached into a backpack he had been carrying and pulled out a number of documents.

"I already told you how it started. While trying to catch up with the old Brotherhood, I got a tip from this guy calling himself Tom."

"Zhat vould be Black Tom Cassidy," said Kurt bitterly, "Ve know him."

"Lucky you," he said dryly, "Anyways, he said he knew what the old crew was up to. Some guy hired them to steal gear they could use for sentinels. He didn't tell me much about him, only that he's a sneaky bastard with an uncanny talent for covering stuff up and leaving no trace."

"So we've learned," said Ororo, "What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing much," he said, "He gave me these reports that detailed each theft. He also told me with each successful theft, the old crew hid the goods in some old military base in the swamps. That's why I came here. I took a peak at a couple of state records to see how many bases are in the area and which were no longer being used. I had to really probe for a few though."

"Translation, you stole the records," Kitty surmised.

"Are you going to give me a morality lecture or do you want to see what I found?"

Pietro held up a couple of files, all of which had sensitive or classified stamps on them. With a begrudging sigh, Hank took some of the files and looked at the contents. They were definitely official. There were even a few notices on them, warning that the contents of these files were confidential and not meant to be taken outside the archives. Pietro certainly broke a few laws in obtaining them, but that was a secondary concern at the moment. In one of the files there was a map of each base on the state. One section focused on those along the banks of the Mississippi.

"It seems entirely plausible," said Hank, "A military base in a swamp would be an ideal place to hide sentinel hardware."

"Or hold abducted prisoners," grumbled Remy, "How many are there?"

"Not much thankfully," said Hank, "If the Brotherhood are using boats to move their equipment and operating in ports, they'll want to stay near the river. So it's reasonable to assume they'll choose a base that resides along the river. If this mysterious individual is as cunning as Black Tom claims, he'll use an unofficial base not privy to public scrutiny."

"That would be in this file," grinned Pietro as he pulled out another folder that was also littered with classified stamps.

Hank motioned to grab it, but Pietro pulled it away to spite him.

"Hold up…I didn't hear a please," he said snidely.

Logan snarled angrily, but before he could start threatening the speedster Kurt stepped forth and grabbed the file right from his hand.

"Please Pietro," said the German mutant, "Now if you don't mind, my sister is in danger! Gloat about it all you vant after she is safe."

"Killjoy," muttered Pietro.

Ignoring the speedster's obnoxious behavior, Kurt handed the file to Hank for him to look at. Others gathered around to see the file that may contain the information they needed to find their missing friends. The papers inside folded out to display a mid-sized map, mostly of central Louisiana. The specially shaded areas highlighted the military bases.

"Let's see, according to this map there are a total of three small bases along the river. All are located in swamp areas and all are currently inactive."

"So how do we figure out which one has the Brotherhood?" asked Kitty.

"Meh, I figured I'd do a quick run-by for each of them. If they're there I'll smell Toad's dirty laundry and I'll see the trail of candy wrappers left by Blob."

"Or…" said Hank more specifically, "We could use simple deduction. Of these three bases, two of them were decommissioned publically after the cold war. At least as publically as a base of this nature would allow."

"What about the other one?" asked Remy.

Hank scanned through the file briefly, but didn't find any records.

"It doesn't say," he said, "There don't seem to be any further details on it. Are you sure these are all the materials you could find, Pietro?"

"If they're not there they probably don't exist," affirmed the speedster.

"That's all the convincing I need," said Logan, "In my experience, when there ain't any records on a military base that's a nasty sign."

"Agreed," said Ororo, the memories of Weapon X still fresh in her mind, "Let's pay them a visit."

"Fine by me," shrugged Pietro, "I was just about to get myself a boat anyways."

"By get I assume you mean steal," said Warren.

"You gonna start something again, chicken wings?"

"Please…that will not be necessary," said Hank, coming between them again, "We have our own transport."

Hank pointed up to reveal the X-jet flying down towards them. It had been hovering high in the sky in stealth mode, invisible from sight. Pietro, who had to fly here in a cramped transport orb, stared bitterly. Why they couldn't spring for a jet like this back on Genosha was beyond him.

As it hovered over them, they all heard the Professor's voice in their head. Since this was such a personal mission, he came along and acted a pilot for the X-jet.

'_Climb aboard, X-men. Pietro, you're welcome to come along.'_

'_Thanks, but only if you stay the hell out of my head! I don't need no psychic snoops probing for secrets!'_

The Professor didn't respond, not wanting to provoke the suspicious speedster. He came along as Ororo summoned a jet of wind to take them up to the X-jet.

But as they were lifted aboard, Hank was once again distracted by his phone. It was vibrating again, indicating another new message. What had been just a nuisance earlier was starting to worry him. Maybe there was something more to these messages than Tessa just wanting to catch up. While everyone else was focused on getting back into the jet, Hank took a peak at the message. When he saw part of the text, his eyes widened.

"Oh dear…"

"Everything okay, Mr. McCoy?" asked Kitty.

"Of…of course," said Hank quickly as he hid his phone, "Everything's fine. Just…a little on edge, that's all. Let us focus on the mission at hand, shall we?"

* * *

**Sinister's Lab**

Time was running out for Scott and Jean. The madman who called himself Sinister was moving along with his insane experiment. The two mutants were conscious, but utterly helpless as they remained bound and restrained. At the moment the gurneys they were lying on had been elevated so that they were nearly upright, facing the center of the lab where the unconscious Rogue continued floating in the bio tank. More wires and electrodes went into them, making this procedure all the more sickening. It was all setting the stage for something greater, something Scott and Jean wanted no part of.

Sinister loomed over them, checking and re-checking his equipment. He seemed poised to begin. Every time he looked at Scott and Jean there was this mysterious glimmer in his eyes. It was almost as if he had a strange affection for them. It was disturbing on a whole new level. They weren't sure what to make of it. They just knew they didn't want to be part of this.

While Sinister was hard at work, activating every machine in sight, Jean turned towards a still struggling Scott Summers. He was still reeling from the sedative. It was causing him a great deal of discomfort. Seeing him suffer was a difficult sight. It was a prelude of things to come and there was no guarantee they were going to make it out in one piece. If that was the case, she couldn't wait a second longer.

"Scott…" she said in a tired tone.

"Hnn…Jean?" he groaned, turning to face her as well.

"If…if we don't make it out of this, there's something I have to tell you. I…I meant to tell you sooner, but…I need you to know before this is over."

Scott may have been out of it, but he was lucid enough to pick up on the emotional undertone to her voice. His heart jumped just thinking about it, but this was not the place for such a moment.

"No Jean. Don't say it," he told her.

"But…"

"There will be plenty of time after this is over," he said, still short of breath, "I promise I'll tell you everything.. But not here…not like this."

It was difficult to hold back her emotions, even with the strength of his words. Looking at him through his shrouded eyes, there was so much she wanted to say. But he was right. This was not how it should be. She had to have faith they would get out of this. Then she could finally tell him what she had been meaning to tell him for so long.

For Sinister, it was an interesting scene. Even though his expression remained cold and stoic, a part of him did appreciate such an exchange. It almost brought back memories of another life when he would have treasured such moments.

"How touching," he said dryly, "Too bad you'll have to break that promise. Neither one of you will be leaving until I'm finished."

"You're wrong!" said Scott strongly, "Our friends will find us!"

"Not with the precautions I've put in place," said Sinister with a confident grin, "Even if they do manage to somehow find you, they'll be too late."

The mysterious figure then pressed a large red button on the panel and various machines throughout the lab came to life. Above them, the various tools and sensors came to life. Computer screens all over the area were turned on and gauges started fluctuating. Inside the bio tank, bubbles started forming around Rogue. Her body even started twitching, indicating she was enduring some discomfort. Scott and Jean quickly felt it as well, feeling a strange surge in their bodies as a new array of chemicals flowed through them.

All the while, Sinister watched with intent. He was oblivious to the pained state to two young mutants were in. There was no empathy, compassion, or guilt. He cared only about the results. They could never understand the majesty of what they were a part of, but they would in due time.

"Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?" he asked as the procedure began, "You both seem like well-educated youths so I'll assume you have. But what you read in books and see in movies is a gross perversion."

Scott and Jean tensed as they felt a round of shocks course through their bodies. Something was happening. It kind of felt like what happened when Rogue touched them with her powers. Looking over at the bio tank, they saw her body tensing more. They couldn't tell if she was conscious, but she was definitely in pain. Sinister remained oblivious to it all and kept talking.

"In the old days of alchemy, it was believed that such a stone could be used to turn lead into gold. It was sought mostly by the greedy and the foolish. But those who were more enlightened, the pre-cursors to real scientists if you will, knew better. They believed that the Philosopher's Stone was an elixir of life. With it, living systems could be rejuvenated and even enhanced. Such a power would not only make mankind immortal, it would make them gods in their own right."

"Is that was this is about? Making yourself immortal?" grunted Scott through the pain, "Sounds pretty unoriginal!"

"Oh you misunderstand me, my boy," grinned Sinister, "I don't need immortality. I already have it. What I'm looking is far more profound than anything the alchemists of the past could imagine."

The dark figure then walked over to a nearby table and picked up a strange-looking test tube with a glowing mixture inside.

"Not many people know this, but Charles Darwin himself believed in a sort of philosopher's stone. Even as a strict man of science, he understood there were certain forces in nature he didn't fully understand. Towards his dying days, he confided in his associates that there were forces beyond natural selection that could push life to new levels that would seem like magic to the unenlightened. In a sense, he predicted mutants before they ever came to light. But in his old age, he understood he was too frail to investigate such forces. So he taught only his most trusted friends. One of them happened to be my father."

Sinister then walked back to the gurneys where he leered over Scott and Jean with a sadistic grin. It was almost as disturbing as the effects of the chemicals coursing through their bodies.

"As a boy I always found my father's stories about Darwin fascinating. Time and again, he would tell me how he sought to understand all the forces behind evolution. Sadly, his own morality caught up with him. I was left to carry on his legacy. In my studies, I have discovered things that would make Darwin proud."

"I bet if he saw you now he would still call you a monster!" spat Scott.

"Perhaps, but if that's the price of knowledge so be it. These forces I seek are cunning to say the very least. But that's where you come in. For you see, the knowledge I seek is etched in your very DNA. It has been since the day you were born."

Sinister then walked up to the bio tank where Rogue was hovering. She was still unconscious, but her body was twitching and tensing. There were sparks going off in the greenish fluid and sensors from the wires going into her body indicated that her mutant power was working at full throttle.

"Getting that knowledge has been the focus of my work for years," he went on, "But your little friend here provides a convenient service. One of the hardest parts about extracting information from DNA is getting all the necessary energy with it. Where I can only absorb the powers of mutant DNA, your little Rogue here can absorb so much more. With some creative tweaking I hope that's not all she'll absorb from you."

"But why us? What's so special about our DNA anyway?" exclaimed Jean.

"There's no easy way to explain that," grinned Sinister, "But it helps to think back to the Philosopher Stone. Imagine that pieces of it are trapped within your genetics. Now imagine Rogue is the mining equipment that will extract it. Now do you get the picture?"

"Now I know you're insane!" spat Scott.

"They called Charles Darwin insane in his day as well," quipped Sinister "He was a genius among fools. In time, history proved him right. I like to think I'm following in his footsteps. You and Jean should feel lucky to be a part of this. It is your destiny. I knew it from the day you were born. In that sense I am like family…in more ways than you think."

"Family? What are you talking about?" demanded Scott.

Sinister grinned ominously. He couldn't help but let that slip. There was so much they didn't know. Their connection was more complicated than they could imagine. He would have loved to see their reaction to a few special revelations, but that would only make them more difficult to deal with.

"That's a story for another day," he said, "For now, you had best conserve your strength. You're going to need it."

The dark figure then flipped a couple of switches and entered in a number of commands on the console. As soon as he did, Scott and Jean felt another round of painful surges. Rogue seemed to feel it too. They could hear her groaning within the bio tank. That painful, draining feeling was washing over them. Only this time it didn't happen suddenly or swiftly. It was sickening and excruciating. Scott and Jean could do nothing except endure. Whatever this madman wanted from him, nothing was going to stop him from getting it.

Sinister's ominous grin widened as he watched the data stream in. Everything was going according to plan. The secrets he had been seeking for so long were finally within his grasp. They were not going to be his without a fight, but it was only a matter of time. Whatever discomfort or pain these three endured would all be worth it in the end.

But just when it seemed everything was coming together, a red light on the console went off and a small alarm sounded.

"That better be a malfunction," he groaned.

He pushed the button and an image of Toad came up. He looked worried if not scared by something.

"_Uh…Mr. S? We got a problem. You know those security sensors you've got around this place? Well uh…they've been going off like crazy."_

"Which ones? Is it coming from the river?"

"_Um…I don't think so. It's coming from the ones in the hanger. You know, near all those old barrels of jet fuel?"_

"Then it's coming from the sky, you fool! Can you not make such a simple connection?"

"_Sorry! But what should we do? Could it be who I think it is?"_

"If it's not obvious to you than you're an even greater fool than I thought!" barked Sinister, "It's the X-men! It has to be! How the hell could they have found me?"

"_You want us to take them out?"_

"Given your record against them?" scoffed Sinister, "I'll activate the sentinel. You and the others back it up! I don't care what you have to do, just stop them from getting to my lab! I'm not done with the experiment yet!"

"_You got it! We'll slow them down!"_

"You better! Or prison with Magneto will be the least of your worries!"

Sinister slammed his fist on the console, turning off the camera. He thought he took every precaution. He covered every possible loose end, ensuring that nobody would stumble upon his operations in the swamp. There were only so many ways the X-men could have found him. There were even fewer ways how word of his operation could get out. The list was short, but one name did come to mind.

"Damn you, Black Tom! Only you could stoop so low as to rat me out!" he cursed, "But no matter. I need only delay them!"

Sinister quickly punched in the necessary commands to a separate computer. He brought up the sentinel program, which he had used to great affect to thwart the X-men earlier. He had the element of surprise then. Now it would be a different story.

"I knew that sentinel was a worthwhile investment. I don't care what Black Tom told them, I will _not_ be denied once again!"

* * *

**Outside – Above The Base**

The X-men along with Pietro Maximoff were almost in position. With Professor Xavier flying the jet, they hovered over the small but imposing base below. It was a bit hard to see because it was surrounded by trees and swampy haze. But what they could see confirmed what Pietro's reports stated. This base was abandoned. There were no personnel or authorities in sight. It was the perfect place for someone to hold their friends captive. It was also the perfect place to hide a sentinel. There was no doubt. Scott, Jean, and Rogue had to be in there.

"Hover capacity and stealth? Boy, this jet is nice!" commented Pietro, "Where the heck do you get something like this anyways?"

"Like we'd tell you," scoffed Bobby.

"You wouldn't need it anyways. Those silver orb things Magneto flies around in look _so_ comfortable," chided Kitty.

"Don't even joke about that! You have any idea how hard it is standing in those things when they're moving?"

"Cry us a river, Quicksilver," scoffed Warren, "With the kind of whining you do, no wonder Magneto's a psychotic tyrant."

"Keep talking, bird brain! Or I'll show you whose the whiner!" spat Pietro.

"All of you, shut up!" yelled Remy, "We almost there so at least try not to drive us all crazy before we gotta save our friends!"

Pietro, Kitty, Bobby, and Warren fell silent. The speedster was still fuming. He didn't like their presence anymore than they liked his. Luckily, this impromptu team-up was almost over. The jet was just passing over the base.

"Can you tell if they're down there, Herr Professor?" asked Kurt anxiously, who was deeply concerned for Rogue.

Now that the X-jet was in hover, Professor Xavier put his hands on his temples and did a quick scan.

"Strange, the shielding in this facility is not like anything I've seen before. Whoever is behind it must be highly resourceful."

"I'll bet. Can't wait to meet him," snarled Logan.

Everybody seemed to share Logan's sentiment, except maybe Pietro. Whoever kidnapped their friends, all the resourcefulness in the world wasn't going to stop them. If they did anything to seriously hurt Scott, Jean, or Rogue they would pay. Kurt, Remy, and Logan were especially intent on confronting this new foe while the Professor still had his share of reservations.

"Be careful down there, X-men," he said, "I'll watch over from above."

"What about Speedy here?" asked Kitty, pointing to Pietro snidely.

"Worry about your own mission. I have mine," scoffed the speedster.

"Whatever bub. Just don't get in our way so I don't have to gut you," snarled Logan.

Pietro shot the feral mutant a look, but he ignored it as the team gathered. With Scott not available to lead, Ororo took charge. She didn't have his same tactical skill, but she had the leadership they would need to save their friends. She led them to the hatch and opened it, giving them a whiff of the hot, muggy swamp air.

"Hold on, X-men," said Ororo assertively, "Keep your eyes open. We have no idea what kind of traps may be down there."

"Only one way to find out," said Bobby boldly as he iced up.

"I hate the swamp," groaned Warren.

The team braced themselves as the African woman summoned a stream of air to take them to the ground below. Storm, Beast, Angel, Iceman, Shadowcat, Nightcralwer, Wolverine, and Gambit were officially on dangerous ground. Quicksilver followed closely, but didn't seem as serious about the mission as the rest of them. After all, he wasn't here to rescue friends. He was just here to find the Brotherhood and show Wanda he could get things done.

Upon landing, they were met with an eerie silence. Aside from the sounds of the surrounding swamp, the base was quiet. The team stood right in the center. Behind them was the front gate where a now dilapidated road led to a secure entrance. Inside the base was divided into a rectangular shape with four small buildings behind them, most likely storage areas, and six larger buildings along the river. The first four looked like barracks and office areas. The other two, which were located in the center, were slightly larger and had several large hanger bays out front and in back. Whatever had been going on at this base, it was centered on those two buildings.

"I don't like the smell of this place," snarled Wolverine.

"It's an old military base in the swamp, Wolverine," said Quicksilver, "What did you expect it to smell like? Cherry blossoms?"

"Shut up! It's a different kind of stench!" said the feral mutant as he stepped out in front, "I'd know it anywhere! It's a lab!"

"A lab? Vhat kind of a lab?" asked Nightcrawler.

"Not the kind they make cosmetics at, that's for damn sure," snarled Wolverine.

"Then it's safe to assume that's were we'll find our friends," said Storm, "Lead the way, Wolverine. We'll cover you."

"Yeah…sure we will," said Quicksilver dryly.

"You want to take this on alone? Be my guest," said Angel firmly, "You'll save us the asshole-induced-migraines."

"Hey, the way I see it you guys attracted trouble wherever you go. If I stick around long enough, something's sure to come up. That's all I'm here for."

"And you guys say I don't make a big enough effort," snickered Iceman.

"Work smart. Not hard," shrugged the speedster.

The team rolled their eyes. Working with Pietro Maximoff was almost as annoying as fighting him. It was tempting to just push him away, but they were stuck with him. He had a stake in this too and he wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted.

Together, the team endured Quicksilver's annoying presence and followed Wolverine towards one of the two main buildings. If there was a lab in this place and it was doing less than friendly experiments on Scott, Jean, and Rogue then Logan was sure to sniff it out. He knew the scent of those labs better than anybody.

But before they could even get halfway to the building, Beast felt his phone vibrate again. He had been silent since they left Baton Rouge, secretly answering incoming texts from Tessa. He didn't tell the others. Tessa was still a private matter for him. But as soon as he opened his phone and checked the latest message, his expression grew grim.

"Oh no…" he gasped.

"What is it, Beast?" asked Angel.

"Not to be abrupt, but I think we should fall back!" he said urgently.

"Fall back? Why?" asked Storm suspiciously.

Before Beast could answer they got their reason. Suddenly, the concrete ground beneath them started to move. But it wasn't like an earthquake or a tremor. The ground was literally moving as if it were on a rail.

"The hell is this?" said Gambit as he and the others struggled to keep their balance.

"Do you really gotta ask?" groaned Iceman.

"X-men fall back!" ordered Storm.

The team scrambled to get away from the moving ground. They followed Beast's lead, who started moving before anybody even answered. They didn't have to get far though because before the ground even stopped, an all too familiar figure emerged from below. Angel took to the sky so he could get a better look. He quickly realized that the shaking ground was a result of them standing right on top of the sliding panels to an underground hanger. And from that hanger, an all too familiar foe emerged.

Flying out on a trail of rocket exhaust, the black sentinel with the mysterious red emblem in its forehead emerged and landed with an earthshaking presence. The team quickly identified it as the same sentinel they faced earlier at the mansion. It looked every bit as imposing as it did before.

"Here we go again! It's the sentinel!" Angel called out.

"Thanks for pointing that out! A giant robot be pretty hard to miss!" grunted Gambit.

"Guess that means we're in the right place," said Shadowcat.

"Vhich means Rogue and zhe others can't be far!" said Nightcrawler.

It seemed like a perfectly logical assumption. It more or less confirmed that this was where those sentinel thefts originated and this was where Scott, Jean, and Rogue had been taken. Their search was over. Now the battle could begin.

The sentinel's eyes flashed menacingly as it flew back, the moving panels in the ground closing in the process. It then positioned itself in front of the very building Wolverine had been leading them to. Then in a defensive gesture, its shoulders opened up and the same paralyzing blasters they saw earlier arose. The robot menace also raised its arms, revealing hand and wrist-mounted cannons. It was a very forceful display, one that made clear that they weren't getting through without a fight.

"_Defense protocols initiated. Objective: Protect and Destroy."_

"I'm guessing this thing is the security guard," commented Iceman.

"Some guard," scoffed Angel, "Someone went to all this trouble to build a sentinel just to guard something and abduct our friends?"

"Think of it another way. Can you imagine a better failsafe?" said Beast.

It made plenty of sense. If someone wanted to attack the X-men, abduct some of them, and stop them from coming after them a sentinel was a pretty good way to do it.

"We must get past it!" said Storm strongly, "Spread out and attack, X-men! Watch out for the paralysis blasts!"

"Run if you want, but I've been itching for a rematch!" snarled Wolverine as he drew his claws, "This thing owes me a new uniform! Hrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Wolverine attacked head on while Storm, Angel, Iceman, Beast, Gambit, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler all went in different directions to spread out its firepower. Quicksilver seemed to slip away as well, running off and leaving them to fight the killer robot. Just as before, it hit hard early on. It started by firing a barrage of high-energy ion blasts from its hands at Wolverine. The nimble mutant was able to dodge and evade them while working his way closer to the behemoth.

While Wolverine was began his attack, Storm and Angel took to the air and drew more of its fire. They swooped in close, prompting it to shoot at them with the laser blaster built into its forehead. Having learned their lesson last time, the two mutants flew faster to evade it. While it was focused on them, Storm kicked up some clouds over the head of the sentinel. She then unleashed a wave of lightning threw off its balance, but it did little to stop it.

"Man, this thing is built tough!" commented Angel, "Better step it up, Storm!"

"I'm trying! The armor on that monstrosity is too thick!"

"Allow me to make some holes!" growled Wolverine from below.

The feral mutant went right for the legs like last time. But he didn't begin his assault there. He relentlessly clawed his way up to the torso, driving his unbreakable claws into the thick skin of the sentinel. It was still a lot tougher than the older sentinels he fought, but no matter how well made it was he was going to rip it to shreds.

"This is for Jeannie, bub!" he roared.

With lightning striking just above him, Wolverine began tearing into the metal monstrosity. It took a bit of effort to pierce the outer skin, but as soon as he started seeing wires and gears he dug deeper. As soon as the sentinel detected this, it acted swiftly.

"_Emergency. Primary armor pierced."_

Despite still being focused on Storm and Angel, the sentinel maneuvered its arm so that one of its hand cannons was aimed directly at Wolverine. The feral mutant saw this and prepared to move, but the cannon fired its high-energy round before he could. When it hit it didn't do much damage to its surface, but it sent Wolverine flying.

"Augh!" he grunted.

Before he crashed into one of the buildings, Nightcrawler came to his aid. He teleported into mid-air and caught the flying mutant, absorbing a good deal of his momentum in the process. He then teleported him back down to the surface where they tumbled into the nearest grass area.

"Ungh…are you okay, mien friend?" asked Nightcrawler.

Wolverine stammered up, revealing he had a good chunk of his right side blown off. Nightcrawler almost gagged when he saw the exposed bone. But the former living weapon didn't miss a beat.

"I'm fine! Just get me back to that thing! I'm just getting warmed up!" he roared.

"Your pain tolerance is admirable, mien friend. But ve cannot vaste our time vith a sentinel! Ve have to find our friends!"

Wolverine groaned at such a reminder. In a fight it was easy to forget the objective sometimes. With that in mind, he re-thought his strategy.

"You're right. Someone's gotta be pulling the strings here! Let's find out who!"

Nightcrawler followed Wolverine back into the battle. As they entered the line of fire again, Beast watched nervously as he took cover behind an old truck. He was trying to draw away the sentinel's fire as well, but at the same time he was keeping an eye on his phone. That previous message Tessa just sent him was a warning. She claimed to have hacked the system that had been controlling this thing. If it had a weakness, she was sure to find it. But so far she wasn't getting anything.

"Come on, Tessa! I need you to come through for me!" he mused.

While he was watching his phone, the sentinel sighted him and aimed at his position with its hand cannon. In another ionic burst, it fired right at the truck. By the time Beast saw it, it was already too late. As soon as the energy hit the truck, it exploded in a fiery burst. But to his surprise and relief, he was not singed in the slightest. Shadowcat ran in just in time to grab him and phase him through the danger.

"Oh my!" gasped Beast in surprise.

"Careful, Beast! Now is so not the time to be making long distance calls!" said Shadowcat as she led him away from the fires.

"I appreciate the save, but I need to keep in touch. I'm working on something to uncover a weakness in this monstrosity!"

"Great! Any way we could get that weakness a little faster?"

"I'm working on it! I just need more time!" said Beast, watching his phone anxiously in anticipation for the next message.

Beast stayed close with Shadowcat, who continued to phase him through incoming blasts. Whatever he was working on, it better be effective because this thing wasn't letting up.

While Shadowcat and Beast were on the move, Gambit and Iceman took cover behind a couple of empty barrels. Now that the sentinel was fully engaged with moving targets, they had a window to launch an attack of its own. Storm's lightning and Wolverine's claws weren't going to be enough. They needed some firepower to hit this thing.

"Better show your best hand, Gambit. This thing has the house edge!" said Iceman as he prepared for the attack.

"Leave the card gimmicks to me, homme. Remy does them so much better," said the Cajun as he charged several cards in each hand.

"Can't fault a guy for trying," shrugged Iceman.

With fires and blasts going off all around, Gambit and Iceman stormed into the line of fire. They quickly unleashed their assault. Gambit threw six well-thrown charged cards right at the arms, hitting right around the hand cannons and causing a brief short-circuit. As soon as the sentinel detected this, it began charging up its shoulder-mounted paralysis blasters. Iceman noticed this and took aim, unleashing two concentrated blasts that hit the two blasters right on and encased them in ice. It continued to charge despite the attack. But when it tried to fire both blasters shorted, cracking the ice in the process.

"Ha! Not gonna use that trick again!" said Iceman proudly.

As soon as he finished uttering those words, the sentinel looked towards him and fired at him with a laser blast from its forehead. Having to act fast, Gambit had to shove him out of the way just as it impacted next to him.

"Whoa! Guess it can always use that trick," groaned Iceman.

"No kiddin'," groaned Gambit as he charged more cards, "Someone has to distract it. Where in the heck is that Pietro guy?"

"Beats me," said Iceman, "It's just like him to leave the fighting to us!"

"Remind Remy to jam his bow staff up his ass when this be over!" said Gambit as he flung more cards at the sentinel.

"I would, but he might like that."

The two X-men kept up their assault, but the sentinel showed no signs of wavering. Even in the face of ice blasts, exploding cards, and lightning it kept fighting with everything it had. It shot out concentrated blasts from its eyes and forehead as well as its left arm, which hadn't been short circuited. It kept Beast and Shadowcat on the move and Angel and Storm flying fast. Iceman and Gambit kept up their assault, but the sentinel's extra thick armor protected it. The longer this went on the worse it would get for their friends. Something had to be done.

With the sentinel keeping a close guard on the building, Wolverine and Nightcrawler moved in for their assault. But this time the attack wasn't focused on bringing down the sentinel. It was focused on giving them the window they needed to save their friends.

"Storm! Get ready to blind it with fog!" he called out, "I'm gonna get up close and personal with this thing!"

"That's crazy!" exclaimed Storm.

"You got a better idea?" he growled, "Don't worry, I can take it! Just get someone inside already! We're wasting too much freakin' time with this thing!"

It was a dangerous move, the kind Storm was never good at executing. That was Scott's expertise. But he wasn't here. She would have to make the decision this time. Looking at the sentinel and how resilient it was, there was no question they had to get past it. If that meant Wolverine taking another crazy risk, so be it. It wouldn't be the first time.

"How Scott deals with this regularly I'll never know," she mused, "Okay Wolverine! Do what you have to do!"

The African woman then turned towards Gambit and Shadowcat, who were gathering right below her.

"Gambit, you and Shadowcat head inside and find our friends!" she told them, "We'll keep this thing busy in the meantime!"

"You got it, Stormy!" said Gambit.

"And if you find zhe one responsible for kidnapping my sister and friends, please beat him senseless for me!" added Nightcrawler.

"Consider it done!" grinned Shadowcat.

Gambit and Shadowcat stood by and prepared to make their move. They watched as Nightcrawler grabbed Wolverine's shoulder and teleported him up into the air so that he appeared about ten feet above the sentinel's head. As he did this, Storm kicked up a new round of clouds that swirled around and consumed the massive robot humanoid. Despite this shroud the sentinel kept firing, which kept Gambit and Shadowcat from making their entrance. But when Wolverine landed, he landed right on the sentinel's face. Now the only thing in its sights was the former living weapon.

"Hey bub. Remember me? No? Allow me to refresh your memory! Hrrrrraaaaaahhhh!

Now staring the metal monstrosity right in its glowing red eyes, Wolverine unleashed a fury of claw slashed. One of his claws was dug right into one of the glowing red eyes, causing sparks to fly and forcing the sentinel to halt its attack. It started thrashing wildly, trying to throw Wolverine off. But the feral mutant clung strong.

With the sentinel now completely distracted, Gabmit and Shadowcat made a dash for the building. Gambit grabbed onto the younger mutant's shoulder and phased him inside. They would have t search fast. There was no telling what other tricks that sentinel or whoever was behind this affair had in store. But that was only their second greatest concern. Their focus remained on Scott, Jean, and Rogue. They were the ones they had to get to. They just had to hope they weren't too late.

* * *

**Up next: Sinister Intent Part 3**


	13. Issue 34: Sinister Intent Part 3

**Issue #34  
Sinister Intent Part 3**

* * *

_Born with extraordinary powers, a group of gifted mutants known as the X-men fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates and fears them. Led by their mentor, Professor Charles Xavier, they stand against the forces of violence and hatred. Only now, it seems those forces have taken strange and horrifying new shapes._

_In wake of the Genosha uprising, the X-men have been pursuing a string of thefts linked to stolen plans for the mutant hunting sentinels. Their investigation revealed that remnants of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants were the culprits, but somehow their activities and location was being kept secret by an unknown power. That power soon made itself known, sending a modified sentinel to the institute and after a bitter battle, was able to abduct Scott, Jean, and Rogue._

_Upon their awakening, the captive X-men came face-to-face with the man behind the theft. His name is Nathanial Essex, but he goes by enigmatic surname, Sinister. Driven by a devious desire to tap the power of evolution, he holds Scott, Jean, and Rogue hostage for use in an elaborate experiment. It is an experiment that promises to reveal many secrets and Sinister will not rest until he has what he wants, regardless of what it may do to his victims._

_But just as the experiment was beginning, the X-men arrived after having traced Sinister's trail with the help of Pietro Maximoff. Now they fight desperately to save their friends and among those standing in the way are the Brotherhood._

* * *

**Abandoned Military Base – Ground Floor**

Avalanche, Blog, Toad, and Pyro cared little for Sinister or his goals. As far as they were concerned, he was more twisted than Magneto and that was saying something. But they needed him if they were to avoid the same fate as Magneto. And that meant defending his mysterious agenda from the likes of the X-men. It didn't come as a surprise that they showed up. As soon as they saw that Sinister had kidnapped three X-men, it was only a matter of time. Sinister boasted he had taken all the necessary precautions. The Brotherhood didn't believe it for a second and they ended up being right.

Just outside the building they were instructed to defend, the battle between the X-men and the sentinel raged. They could hear the commotion of Storm's winds, Wolverine's howls, and Iceman's blasts. At one point the lights started shaking as a particularly bright flash of lightning from Storm struck parts of the building. It was not a good sign. As tough as that sentinel was, there was no way it was going to single-handedly defeat the X-men. That's why they were the second line of defense. If the X-men got through, they were to engage them. It was a task none of them looked forward to.

"Twenty bucks says that tin can't lasts less than five minutes!" said Pyro.

"Dude, don't even joke about that!" groaned Toad, "Do you really want to face these guys after they've had time to warm up against a sentinel?"

"Don't tell me you're scared!" scoffed Blob, "They're the X-men! I've been itching for a second stab at them!"

"I'm not scared! I just don't wanna end up being cell-mates with Magneto! Sinister doesn't exactly have our backs! He's just throwing us out here hoping we'll slow them down!"

Toad's concerns seemed completely warranted. Sinister wasn't like Magneto in the sense that he didn't make them part of his plans. He just used them as enforcers. Realistically speaking, they were just his glorified security guards. He could care less about them. Magneto was a lot of things, but he cared about his mutant brethren. Sinister only cared about his precious experiments.

Standing just outside the front entrance, waiting behind a makeshift garrison of sandbags and crates, the Brotherhood could only wait anxiously for the X-men to reach them.

"I don't like it either, Toad," said Avalanche, "This guy has no reason to help us. As far as he's concerned, the X-men beating us just means he doesn't have to deliver on his promise. I doubt he'll lose a second of sleep over it."

"In other words, we're screwed either way," surmised Pyro.

"Looks like it," sighed Avalanche.

Then an unexpected voice came from behind them and caught them all by surprise.

"Oh, poor babies. But you know there is a third option you guys."

Pyro, Blob, Avalanche, and Toad all turned around swiftly to see Quicksilver standing behind them casually leaning against the wall with that distinct snide grin on his face. It was a strange sight that left them all momentarily stunned. He was the last person they would ever expect to show up along with the X-men.

"Pietro?" exclaimed Blob.

"The one and only! Accept no substitutes!" said the speedster proudly.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you with the X-men now?" said Avalanche.

"Please! Don't insult me," scoffed the speedster, "Let's just say they tagged along for their own reasons. I came here specifically to find you guys."

"Um…you're not here to turn us in, are you?" said Toad anxiously.

Pietro swiftly ran up to his wary team and patted Toad on the shoulder.

"Of course not! Brothers don't turn in brothers," he said, "You think the name Brotherhood was just for kicks?"

"Coulda fooled me," said Pyro, "You and Wanda didn't try very hard to keep us together, that's for true."

"That's a hell of a reason to just up and run off," said Quicksilver dryly, "And look what it got you. Four wanted mutants working for some nut stealing sentinel parts. And for what? Just so you can escape to some haven in the middle of nowhere?"

"If you got a better idea I'd love to hear it," said Avalanche, folding his arms bitterly.

"As a matter of fact I do," grinned the speedster.

The noises outside got louder and the four Brotherhood members got more anxious. It was just what Quicksilver was hoping for. He caught these guys in quite a predicament. It was going to be much harder for them to say no once he laid out his offer. If this didn't prove himself to Wanda he didn't know what would.

"Come back to Genosha," he told them, "With me and Wanda running the show, we need a little muscle to deal with the nuts who try to make trouble. Xavier's whole gimmick about talking to people and reasoning with them is just too pathetic. Even Wanda agrees we need a little intimidation to keep certain people in line."

"Is that it?" laughed Pyro, "Go with you and bust heads on Genosha?"

"For the most part, yeah," said Pietro in a sneaky tone, "But make no mistake. We have plans for that little island. And if you agree to this, you agree to help us with them. No questions asked. Got it?"

"What about the X-men?" asked Blob.

"Fred, old buddy, you worry too much!" he coaxed, "Baldy and his circus act won't be a problem. Just trust me."

"Trust you?" said Avalanche suspiciously, "I don't know, Pietro. Trust isn't a trait that runs well in your family."

"If that's the way you feel, fine," shrugged Quicksilver, "Go ahead and take your chances here. But if I leave I take my offer with me."

Blob, Toad, Avalanche, and Pyro exchanged glances. All points considered the choice was pretty clear. Take their chances with the X-men, take their chances with Sinister, or take their chances with Quicksilver. None of them could say they had any fondness for the speedster. But what he was offering had plenty of appeal. They could start a new life on Genosha, acting as enforcers for the new mutant nation. They would still be under Wanda and Pietro's thumb, but that was still a step up from Sinister. Without even talking to each other, they all made their decision.

"Fine…we'll go with you," said Avalanche.

"Ditto! I've had enough of this Sinister guy anyways," said Toad.

"Yeah, this gig blows!" said Blob.

"And I wouldn't mind seeing Wanda again," grinned Pyro.

Quicksilver scorned Pyro's remark about Wanda. But he would deal with that later. He got what he wanted. The Brotherhood was back and he didn't screw it up. Wanda couldn't chew him out for this even if she wanted to. Maybe now he could finally get some respect from her. He was going to need it if their plans on Genosha were to reach their full potential.

"So how are you gonna get us out of here?" asked Toad.

"Follow me," said Quicksilver confidently, "I've got some transport orbs on the way."

"What about the sentinel?" said Blob, the noises from outside getting more ominous.

"Let the X-men take care of it," scoffed the speedster, "This is their mission now. Mine has been officially completed!"

* * *

**Abandoned Military Base – Storage Area**

While the battle against the sentinel raged outside, Gambit and Shadowcat slipped in through the side of the main building. They ended up in a storage area that was packed with old boxes and computer equipment. It was mostly dark except for some flickering lights. It was also pretty dingy, showing just how long it had been since this base had been active. But compared to fighting a sentinel, it was a welcome change.

"Hope the others can hold that thing off," said Shadowcat, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"They'll be fine," said Gambit confidently, "Let's just be focusing on getting Rogue, Scott, and Jean. They gotta be in here somewhere."

"Any idea on where to start looking? This place is huge!"

"You forget, petite, you be in the presence of a master thief," said the Cajun boastfully, "This ain't the first time Remy's busted into a place like this. Probably won't be the last either. But whenever you be looking for someone, the best place to start is the most obvious."

"So if I were a guy crazy enough to build a sentinel, hire the Brotherhood, and attack the X-men where I be holding out?" said Shadowcat dryly.

"Simple," said Gabmit as he took out his bow staff and pointed it towards the light, "Follow the power. In a place like this, wherever the lights be the homme behind the trouble be."

"Works for me," she replied, "Grab on and we'll get through this dump in no time."

"Coming from a femme, Remy's happy to oblige!"

Shadowcat rolled her eyes. This guy took flirting to an annoying level, even to girls way too young for him. But she resisted the urge to make a jailbait joke for now. Scott, Jean, and Rogue were counting on them and so were the others outside battling that sentinel. Grabbing his hand, they started running through the walls and into the heart of the building.

Following Gambit's advice, they followed the lights. That proved easier than expected. Like much of the base a good portion of it was in disrepair. The main lights weren't even working. The halls and walls were lined with light fixtures like those found in a mind shaft. Any lights that were on, they either flickered or were very dim. Making their way through the various halls and rooms, they noticed none of the lights led to the upper levels. They briefly passed through a stairwell and looked up to see that there was no power whatsoever to the upper part of the building. Everything was concentrated on the lower levels. They also noticed that as they followed the lights, they heard a distinct humming noise from the wires. Whatever was going on here, it involved a lot of power.

At times even the secondary lights flickered, hinting that something was going on. And if Scott, Jean, and Rogue were involved that couldn't be good. Moving with more urgency, Shadowcat led Gambit through a couple of dead ends and towards the west end corner of the building, which wasn't far from the rear entrance facing the river. When they arrived, they came upon a heavy steel door that seemed out of place with the rest of the base. Chances were it was put in later, leading them to believe they were on the right path.

"What do you know? A door that isn't rusted beyond recognition," commented Shadowcat, "I'm guessing this will take us to our unlucky kidnapper."

"We best not be keeping him waiting," said Gambit, "But first thing's first."

"What now? More thieving wisdom?" said Shadowcat dryly.

"It's worked so far, hasn't it?"

Gambit let go of Shadowcat's hand briefly and stood under one of the dim lights hanging on the ceiling. Then with his bow staff, he systematically shattered the bulbs one-by-one. Then he took out a playing card, charged it, and tossed it into the ceiling. When it exploded, it caused wires to sever and sparks to fly. Shadowcat was a bit surprised by this destructive tactic, but the Cajun thief seemed very confident in what he was doing.

"Whatever this homme be up to, it's taking a lot of juice. If we gonna slow him down, we gotta cut it best we can. Buy us some time get to our friends. We ain't gonna surprise him since he send that sentinel after us. We might as well put the odds in our favor."

"Are you sure about this?" she asked warily, "What if it just makes him resort to extreme measures? The kind that can really hurt our friends?"

"Let's not give him the time to find out!" said Gambit as he threw several more charged cards into the ceiling.

With sparks flying and debris everywhere, Gambit grabbed Shadowcat's hand and followed her through the door. They soon found themselves on a staircase leading into the basement area. There were more wires and lights above them. Along the way Gambit tossed more cards, causing more destruction and affecting the power supply of whatever madman was behind this.

Their friends were close. They knew it. They just had to hold out a little bit longer. They didn't know who was behind all this, but whoever it was it wasn't going to be a pretty picture when they met.

* * *

**Sinister's Lab**

"NO! Damn it, not this! Not now!" cursed an enraged Sinister as he banged his fist on one of his gauges.

His experiment was almost at the critical point. The extraction process had just begun. The special procedure he prepared for Rogue was in full swing, using various chemicals and electrodes to manipulate her powers in just the way he wanted. She had been slowly draining Scott and Jean, who were still fighting the sedatives on the gurneys, but he wouldn't get the full package until the draining procedure was at full power.

That's when the power faltered. Just as he was beginning the next round of protocols, the lights started flickering. This old base had an antiquated power system that he had to modify with more advanced generators, but much of the system still had be linked through the wiring in the building. Either they were failing on him now of all times, or someone was disrupting them. Given the way his sentinel was faltering, it was highly likely the X-men were behind this.

As lights flickered and more power gauges showed grim readings, the experiment was in jeopardy. Without power, he couldn't keep his machines working. And if his machines couldn't work, the process couldn't be completed. He was in too early a stage to push for full extraction. If he were to try his systems would be fried along with his specimens and that was something he couldn't afford.

"Damn you, Charles Xavier!" he spat, literally punching through one of the monitors.

From the gurneys, Scott and Jean were still dazed and in a world of pain. But they could definitely see something was wrong. The flickering lights and the flashing computer screens could only mean one thing. The X-men were getting closer.

"See that, Sinister?" grunted Scott through the pain, "That's our friends coming to kick your ass!"

"Face it," said Jean, still in a daze, "You…you failed!"

"I may have underestimated the X-men! But you would be wise not to underestimate me either! I may not be able to complete my experiment, but I can make sure it isn't a total loss!"

In a fit of frustration, Sinister picked up another computer screen and shattered it with his bare hands. He then stormed over to the area between Scott and Jean's gurneys and entered a couple of commands on a key pad that was on some computer console behind them. The two mutants then felt a brief sting in their arms where a large IV was in. A quick sample of blood, tissue, and bone marrow was quickly extracted and sent through a series of tubes that led into the console. After about a minute of continuous typing, a panel below the keypad opened and two glowing vials emerged.

These weren't necessarily what Sinister was hoping for. They were but a part of something much grander he hoped this experiment would grant him. But without the full capacity of his equipment, that was impossible. His major goals had not been thwarted. The destiny of these two very special mutants had not changed either. It was just going to have to wait.

"It's not much, but it'll do for now," said Sinister as he looked at the two vials, "You two still have many secrets in your genetics. I will uncover them all, but not today."

"So what are you going to do?" grunted Scott, "Kill us?"

"Kill you? Why would I want to do that?" said Sinister with an ominous grin, "Like I said, you two are very special to me. The last thing I would want is for you to perish before your true potential is unlocked."

"I'm touched," groaned Jean, "But you're still an asshole!"

"Does it look like I care what you think of me?" scoffed Sinister, "Like it or not, our destinies are linked. Mark my word, our paths will cross again. And when they do, expect me to be far more prepared."

Scott and Jean struggled harder to lash out against the mad geneticist. With the equipment faltering, the machines pumping them with sedatives failed and they were beginning to feel some strength return to them. But it was not enough to break the shackles. Sinister knew this and before he ended this, he had one last point to make.

"Oh and one more thing…thanks for the powers," he grinned.

He then placed his hands over Scott and Jean's face. Under his cold, firm grip they felt a sharp sting, causing them both to tense in discomfort. When Sinister let go his eyes flashed ruby red, the same color as Scott's optic blast. They realized what he had just done. He copied their powers. He was already making good on his word to be more prepared next time.

"Send Charles my regards," he taunted as he made his way towards the other side of the lab where there was another heavy door.

"Errrrrrr Sinister!" grunted Scott.

The madman was about to slip away, giving Scott and Jean one more ominous grin as he stood near the door. But before he could leave, there a sharp blast erupted from the main entrance on the other side of the lab. The heavy steel door was literally blown off the hinges, causing further disruptions in the power array in the room. From the now gaping hole, Gambit and Shadowcat emerged.

"Scott! Jean!" Shadowcat called out when she saw her imprisoned friends.

"Rogue!" exclaimed Gambit as he saw her hovering in the bio tank.

The Cajun's gaze quickly turned to Sinister, who seemed completely indifferent to their arrival.

"Who the hell are you?" he said angrily, "What did you do?"

"Sorry X-men, but those are questions for another day," said Sinister.

Gambit was about to throw a charged card his way, but Sinister struck first. Tapping his newly acquired power, he fired an optic blast right at the two bewildered mutants. They instinctively leapt out of the way. While they were stunned, Sinister used his newfound telekinesis to knock over several barrels of chemicals. Within seconds the chemicals came into contact with equipment that was already sparking from the blast. It immediately ignited, starting a fire that quickly spread throughout the lab.

With this new distraction as his cover, Mister Sinister slipped away through the back exit. Flames quickly engulfed the area he was standing, ensuring that nobody would be able to follow him.

"Damn! That guy's as sneaky as he is ugly!" commented Shadowcat.

"Leave him!" said Gambit as he braved the fires, "You get Scott and Jean out! I'll get Rogue! We best be getting out of here soon or we be cooked!"

Acting fast, Shadowcat ran through the flames, phasing through equipment and debris along the way. Scott and Jean were still in a dazed state, the effects of the sedatives not wearing off quite yet. Shadowcat wasted no time in phasing them out of the shackles and helping them to their feet. They were barely able to stand under their own power and had to lean on their friend for support.

"Are you guys okay? You're still in one piece, right?" she asked anxiously.

"We're fine," groaned Jean, clutching her throbbing head, "You stopped him before the dissection could begin."

"Who was that guy anyways?"

"Long story," groaned Scott, feeling light headed upon standing, "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Taking care of the sentinel topside," she answered, "Better go see if they need a hand! Can you make it?"

"We'll be fine. We've endured worse," said Jean, casting a brief smile towards Scott.

Scott smiled back briefly, knowing she was referring to the Savage Land. This hadn't been as worse, but it was close. They were more than ready to leave it behind and started following Shadowcat through the flames.

While Shadowcat was freeing Scott and Jean, Gambit worked to get Rogue out of the sinister-looking bio tank. She looked unconscious, but her body was moving. He could even make out a faint expression of pain on her face. Using that as extra motivation, the Cajun mutant lightly tapped the glass and traced his fingers in a large circle. He made sure to give the glass only a light charge so the blast wouldn't hurt Rogue. A series of sparks followed, causing the glass to rupture in the shape he traced. As it did, the green fluid came gushing out. Gambit step to the side to let it drain. As it did, Rogue fell forward and he caught her in his arms.

"Hnn…" she groaned.

"It's okay, cherè. Remy's here," he told her.

She sounded like she was in a fair amount of pain. He tried to be gentle, but he quickly felt her pass out. With increasing worry, Gambit ripped off the wires and IVs and cradled her in his arms. He then met up with Shadowcat, who was helping Scott and Jean brave the fire. By now, it was consuming the whole lab. At the rate it was going, it would consume the entire building in a matter of minutes.

"She doesn't look too good," commented Shadowcat, "What did that psycho do to her?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but we better get her out of here!" said Scott.

"Yeah, this place isn't going to hold up much longer!" groaned Jean, still weakened from the sedatives.

"Don't need to tell Remy twice!" said Gambit as he started running with Shadowcat following close behind, "Just hope the others is taking care of that sentinel!"

"If Wolverine hasn't torn it to pieces yet, I'll be very surprised!" said Shadowcat.

As the flames spread, Gambit and Shadowcat led Scott, Jean, and Rogue out the lab and up through the complex. With Scott and Jean still out of it and Rogue unconscious, they could only move so quickly. The smoke and fire was spreading fast, giving them little time to spare.

As they left the lab behind, Scott found himself looking back. There was something about Sinister that lingered with him, something that went beyond his devious madness. When he said he knew him and Jean on a very personal level, something in his gut told him it was true. He still felt a burning hatred for that man, but he also felt a strange curiosity. He didn't doubt their paths would cross again. Only next time, he would get the full story.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hrrrrraahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" roared an angry and battered Wolverine as he relentlessly attacked the head of the sentinel.

"Damn I hate these things!" cursed Angel, "Why won't it go down?"

"I wish I knew, Angel!" said Storm as she kept assaulting it with lightning, "But we must take it down!"

"If only this were an 80s sci-fi movie! At least all the killer robots in those have weaknesses!" groaned Iceman as he dodged a laser attack before resuming his ice blasts.

The sentinel was being stubborn to say the least. The weapons in its right arm were disabled, sparks were flying from joints as a result of Storm's lightning, and its sensors were being incessantly assaulted by ice and fog. If this were a normal sentinel on Genosha, it would have gone down by now. But whoever made this thing made it a lot more resilient.

They were running out of ways to keep this thing back. It was only a matter of time before it countered. Wolverine was still clawing at the head, now behind its eyes and trying to pierce the thick armor. The sentinel thrashed wildly, trying to shake him off. It was kept in check by a constant barrage of lightning from Storm and ice from Iceman. Nightcrawler remained close to Iceman, teleporting him out of the way from occasional blasts and helping him fire at new angles. But they were running out of tactics. To make matters worse, the main building was on fire. By any measure it wasn't looking good.

While this onslaught raged, Beast was keeping his cover and watching his phone closely. He was keeping in touch with Tessa, who claimed to be analyzing data on this sentinel at this very moment. She promised new knowledge that would give them an edge. If only that knowledge could come faster.

"Come on, Tessa! Give us something! We're running out of time!" he groaned as another blast hit within inches of him.

Finally, a new message came in. It was the message he and the team had been waiting for. Finally, they could end this battle decisively.

"By stars and garters…could it really be that absurdly simple?"

Looking up at the sentinel, which had just brushed off another ice attack from Iceman and was attacking Storm and Angel, he didn't have time to second guess it. They had to act now. Putting his phone away, Beast activated his communicator.

"X-men! I've determined a weakness!" he called out, "Hit the mark on its forehead! It's some sort of adaptive power core! Destroy it and the sentinel is vanquished!"

"And you know zhis how?" said Nightcrawler who appeared next to him.

"I just know," he replied.

"Sounds as good a plan as any!" shrugged Iceman, "You get that, Wolverine?"

Up on top of the sentinel where Wolverine was still clinging to the back of the head, the feral mutant got the message from his communicator. It was hard to hear in his current position, but he would take any tactic at this point.

"Give me a minute," growled the feral mutant, "I'll finish this thing off!"

Wolverine howled in a rage as he clung to the sentinel with his claws. He tried maneuvering himself to the front again, but the sentinel wasn't giving him the chance. It was almost as if it knew what he was trying to do. If that thing was adaptive like Beast said it was, that could very well be the case. It was making his job a lot more difficult, even with Storm and Iceman trying to cover him. He wasn't in position to make his move. Someone was going to have to give him an opening.

"Any time, Wolverine!" yelled Angel as he narrowly avoided another attack.

"I'm working on it!" howled Wolverine.

He was getting increasingly frustrated. The smoke from the building wasn't helping either. The X-men couldn't get into position to finish this thing off. Storm tried hitting the forehead with her lightning, but it was thrashing too wildly.

"It won't stay still!" grunted the African woman in frustration, "We need a new plan!"

Then she and the rest of the X-men heard an unexpected voice through their communicators. And overhead, they heard the roar of the X-jet descend over the area.

"_Perhaps I can be of assistance, Storm. Tell Wolverine to watch out. I'm coming in!"_

It was Professor Xavier. No longer content to just watch his team struggle, he entered the chaos to help in his own way. Sitting at the helm of the X-jet, he armed one of the aircrafts few weapons and flew in at a parabolic arc at high speeds. The sentinel looked up to see him flying in. It looked ready to fire an energy blast at him. But before it could, Charles Xavier locked onto the head with the high energy laser built into the underbelly of the X-jet and fired.

It took only three short bursts. The first two missed, but the third one was right on target. As soon as it hit the head of the sentinel, there was a large burst near the forehead. It triggered a right blast that caused the whole sentinel to fall and nearly crash right into the building. The blackbird completed its pass, but it was still active.

"Nice shot, Professor!" said Beast through the radio, "I think that did it!"

"_Emergency. Emergency. System compromised. Initiating backup protocols."_

"Apparently not," groaned Nightcralwer, "It's still going strong!"

"Not for long!" growled Wolverine.

With the sentinel stunned and all systems going haywire, Wolverine moved in to finish it off. Pulling his claws out from the head, he braved the smoke and sparks and maneuvered around to the front. In a daring move he climbed up the face past the eyes so he was looking right at the strange symbol on the forehead, which was sparking dangerously. Then with a feral howl, he plunged his claws into the forehead. As soon as he did, the whole head of the sentinel literally exploded.

In the wake of the blast, Wolverine was sent flying like a rocket. He would have made it all the way into the river if Angel hadn't flown in and caught him before he could get too far. The impact, however, was less than soft. The winged mutant braced himself for his incoming friend. When he caught him, they tumbled to the ground below and impacted in the marshy grass near one of the unused buildings.

"Ungh!" grunted Angel as they both impacted, "Do you have to blow yourself up in _every_ mission, Wolverine?"

"It works, doesn't it?" grunted the feral mutant, his body once again burned.

Now without a head, the sentinel fell limply to the ground in a heap of twisted metal. It fell right back into the building, causing more smoke to pour out. The impact left the structure so unstable it was bound to crumble at any minute. With their friends still inside, that was something they could not allow to happen.

"Iceman! The building!" yelled Storm.

"I got it!" said Iceman confidently.

Using his ice blasts, Iceman created a wall of cold that formed a thick block of ice around the sentinel and the front of the building. It wasn't going to keep it up for long, especially with the fires. But it would give their friends inside some extra time. Even before he finished, the ice started cracking under the fires. He kept at it until he saw several figures emerge from the smoke. It was Gambit and Shadowcat and they had Scott, Jean, and Rogue with them.

"Zhere zhey are! I see zhem!" exclaimed Nightcrawler.

"Does that mean I can let this dumb thing crumble now?" panted Iceman, running low on energy.

"Nothing would make us happier, Iceman," said Beast as he ran up to his friends.

With a tired groan, Iceman ceased his blasts. Without ice to resist the fires, the building soon began to crumble under the heat from the fire and the destruction caused by the collapsing sentinel. Gambit and Shadowcat managed to get the others clear just in time, allowing this god-forsaken place to fittingly burn to the ground.

Now clear of the building and free from Sinister's grasp, Gambit and Shadowcat let their tired friends rest and catch their breath. Scott and Jean fell to the ground, gasping for air from both smoke and exhaustion. The sedatives were finally wearing off, but the strain still left them tired and weakened. Rogue remained fully unconscious, resting silently in Gambit's arms. Her status was unclear, leaving Gambit and her friends very worried.

Beast, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Storm, Angel, and Wolverine each gathered around their friends. It was a relief to see that they were alright, even if they looked distant and drained.

"Scott! Jean! Are you two alright?" asked Storm as she landed next to them.

"We're fine, Storm," said Jean, rubbing her head, "Just…give me a minute while my head stops pounding."

"Did you find out the asshole behind this mess?" said Wolverine, knelling down to help Jean stay upright.

"Oh we found out, Logan. Let's just say he's as nasty as you think he is," said Scott.

"Please tell me he didn't burn to a crisp so I can get my hands on him!"

"You'll get your chance. He got away. He's probably long gone by now," said Scott.

"You can fill us in on him later," said Angel, still sore from the impact with Wolverine, "For now, I feel like taking a bath in pain killers."

"I second that," groaned Jean.

"I'll forward that along to the Professor," said Storm with a reassuring smile, "He's already on his way with the X-jet."

Wolverine and Storm helped Scott and Jean up, allowing them to collect themselves as they awaited the X-jet with the others. They were exhausted and drained. Being captured and experimented on by a guy named Sinister would take it out of anybody. Add a killer sentinel into the mix and everybody was ready to head home.

But as they saw the X-jet come into sight, Scott and Jean exchanged glances. It hadn't been lost on either of them what they almost said to one another. Now that they were free and in one piece, all that was left to contemplate was when it was going to happen. Despite their tired and dazed state they shared a warm smile, hoping that time would come very soon.

While they waited on the jet, Beast and Nightcrawler knelt down with Gambit to take a look at Rogue. She was still out cold, but covered in sweat and residue from the bio tank. Gambit and Nightcrawler were both worried while Beast carefully observed her, making sure he didn't touch her exposed skin.

"She doesn't look too good," lamented Nightcralwer, "Vhat happened to her?"

"Remy ain't sure," said Gambit as he cradled her in his arms, "You can help her, can't you, Beast?"

"I'll do my best," he said as he looked over her state, "I don't know what was done to her. But whatever it was, let us pray it did not have any lasting effects."

* * *

**Genosha – Capital City**

The Brotherhood's return to Genosha was bittersweet in many ways. Lance, Fred, John, and Mortimer had little affinity for a place where everything they had been promised was denied. But they were surprised to see a very different island than they remembered. Much of the destruction and battle scars left from the uprising had been cleared away and much of the cities had been cleared of old buildings to make way for new ones. They watched with intrigue and satisfaction as mutants from the uprising took part in rebuilding the island, as if they were making it their own home. They still didn't like the sight of military and UN officials walking about. But it was still a step up in their minds.

Now they found themselves standing before Wanda and Pietro at the top of Genosha's highest building. It was not the friendliest of circumstances. Wanda still looked pretty angry at them for having walked out on them. And Pietro wouldn't wipe that snide grin off his face. He knew that they were officially under their thumb again. They made a decision to go with him rather than fight for Sinister and now they were going to have to deal with the consequences.

"I would say it's nice to see you guys again, but I'm finding it hard not to be pissed at you guys for leaving when you did," said Wanda, her arms folded in an authoritative stance.

"Aw, come on, shelia! You're not gonna hold a grudge now, are you?" coaxed John.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," she said strongly.

"Because uh…you have a soft spot for us?" said Mortimer sheepishly.

"If you're shooting for compassion, you're doing a lousy job of it, Toad," grumbled Fred.

"I'm still waiting for a reason!" said Wanda impatiently.

The Brotherhood was silent for a moment. If one of them blurted out the wrong thing they would be in a world of hurt. Wanda may not be as ruthless as her father, but she was every bit as tough. Then Lance stepped forward.

"Because we're a team," he said, "When you and your old man first came to us, you came with the promise that we would be a team. We would look out for each other. And for you to hold a grudge and just brush us off would be breaking that promise."

Wanda looked at Lance curiously. He made an interesting, but compelling argument. Thinking back to their initial recruitment, they did make promises to them. Even if they did run off on them, that didn't give her a right to break that promise. But Lance didn't stop there.

"That doesn't even take into account you need guys like us. Pietro filled us in on what you were planning to do here. It's not a bad idea, but you'll need people to watch your back if you're to have any chance at succeeding."

"Yeah! Think of us as the muscle!" said Fred in his deep, imposing tone, "You really want to miss out on that all because of a simple grudge?"

Wanda's expression was stoic. For their thug-like nature, these four showed that they did take what they told them when they were first recruited seriously. She never would have expected as such given their lackluster effort at times, but the fact they stuck together even after they left showed they were still a unit. Even if they ran off, her father still gave them his word and it was her responsibility to uphold it.

"I'm officially surprised," she said, "Guess you guys aren't as pig headed as you look."

"Ha! I knew you couldn't stay mad at us, babe!" said John with a flirtatious grin, "You do have a soft spot after all."

"Don't push it," she said threateningly, "I'll let you in on our operations. I guess you'll be my entourage as they say in America."

"Sweet! The Brotherhood is officially back in business!" cheered Mortimer.

"But what about the X-men?" asked Fred, "Didn't Xavier want to lock us up?"

"I'll deal with him. He wants you guys turned over, he's gotta go through me," said Wanda, "If he doesn't like it, that's his problem."

"Wow…I feel safer already," said John, still giving Wanda a look despite her constant scorn.

"But make no mistake, if you guys run away again I won't hesitate to call the X-men!" she warned, "And once they catch you I'll make sure they throw you in a hole so deep it will make my father's prison cell look like a palace! Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it," groaned Lance, resisting the urge to throw in another comment, "Right guys?"

"Right, we're good," said Mortimer timidly.

"Yeah whatever," groaned Fred.

"Ditto!" said John, "You'll never have to worry about me leaving your side, Wanda! That's for true!"

Wanda scowled the young Australian, her eyes flashing with hex energy briefly. But before this could get ugly, Lance pulled John away and led the others back downstairs.

"That's enough, John. I think she's got the message," said Lance.

"Ah, you blokes are cramping my style!" said John as she shook off Lance's grip.

"You'll thank us when Wanda doesn't peel your skin off and shove it up your ass," said Fred, "Just keep your dirty comments to yourself, John! We don't need you making this any harder!"

John reluctantly fell silent while Lance, Fred, and Mortimer dragged him away before he could find another way to piss Wanda off. They just escaped working for a madman who called himself Sinister and avoided a confrontation with the X-men. They were content to quit while they were ahead and start over again as the Brotherhood here on Genosha.

As they walked off, Wanda continued to fume somewhat over John's comments. But she was also relieved. She accomplished what she hoped with this little excursion. She got the Brotherhood back on her side. She needed all the help she could get if they were to move forward. The stage was set for a whole new nation to emerge, one that would be a sanctuary for mutants everywhere. As with any sanctuary, there would need to be a means of force to ensure security. Hopefully the Brotherhood was up to the challenge.

Once the Brotherhood was gone, Pietro stepped forward and approached his sister. He stayed silent while she addressed their wayward comrades, which was quite an accomplishment for him. But even as Wanda contemplated this new development, the speedster never stopped grinning. Compared to everyone else involved in this affair, including the X-men, he was the only one who really came out on top.

"So are you going to say it or not?" he said to her, "You know you have to at some point. So why put it off?"

"If you're going to be snide about this you can forget about hearing any sort of praise," said Wanda bitterly.

"Excuse me? But who's the one being snide here?" questioned Pietro, "Weren't you the one who was so skeptical that I would be able to follow up on the Brotherhood? Weren't you the one saying I was going to screw it up? Well here's brief rundown of what I've done today. First, I found the guy who was stealing sentinel parts and traced him to his base. Second, I found the Brotherhood and convinced them to come back. And third, and most importantly, I led the X-men to their friends so they could clean up this mess so we don't have to. And if you're not going to acknowledge any of that then you're not just being snide, you're being a downright bitch."

Wanda scowled her brother's choice of words, but he had a point. For once, his hunch was right. And for once, he didn't find a way to make an already fragile situation worse. He succeeded in every way he promised. She had been looking for a reason to trust him and bitterness aside, he made a pretty strong case for himself.

"Fine…" she sighed in defeat, "I'll say it. You did good, Pietro."

"Thank you! Now was that so hard?" he said, giving his sister a little pat on the shoulder.

"Harder than you think," said Wanda, "But don't think this completely absolves you for all your screw-ups thus far. This just earns you some leeway with me."

"So does that mean you'll finally let me be more involved?"

"As much as any sister would allow a cocky, arrogant twin-brother," she said dryly.

"That's still being pretty snide," joked Pietro.

"I'm just trying to keep things in perspective, Pietro. You may have done well today, but if you're going to be a part of this you have to trust me as much as I'm willing to trust you. So please, from sibling to sibling, don't make light of this. This is big for us and our kind. I want you to be a part of it, but only if you're going to take it seriously."

"Oh I'll take it seriously, Wanda. You can count on it!" he said confidently, "I'll get the job done! Just you wait and see!"

Wanda rolled her eyes, having heard that from her brother before. A part of her was still skeptical, but she managed a smile none-the-less. She was glad Pietro proved himself. She looked forward to having his support and that of the Brotherhood. So long as he stayed out of trouble, she was okay with this new arrangement. But with Pietro, that was always a tall order.

The speedster wasn't worried though. He could tell Wanda made up her mind. She was willing to humble herself in the face of his success. It wasn't often he showed up Wanda, but when he did it made quite a statement. It was a good thing too because he was going to need her trust. There was still much to be done on Genosha. The stage had already been set for something far grander in the very near future.

**Xavier Institute – Infirmary**

* * *

The return to the mansion was wrought with a mix of relief and exhaustion. Between kidnappings, sentinels, and mad geneticists the team had its fill of conflict for one day. This mission resolved some issues while revealing new ones. They were able to locate the Brotherhood and the man behind the thefts. They were even able to neutralize the sentinel created from those thefts. But they also encountered a dangerous new foe in Sinister. Upon hearing about him form Scott and Jean, he definitely sounded like someone they would have to keep an eye on. But that was a battle for another time.

For now, the X-men's chief concern was recovery. As soon as they left, Warren called his father and told him about the sentinel they had found. He assured him and Professor Xavier his people would be on the scene within hours to dismantle and analyze it. Warren urged the Professor to keep an eye on the process just in case. His father could never have too much scrutiny. Xavier agreed and promised to keep track of the ordeal with Cerebro. Once the sentinel was taken care of they turned their focus on their friends, who were still reeling from their abduction.

In addition to the usual bumps and bruises of a mission, Scott and Jean underwent a quick checkup in the infirmary. By now the sedatives had worn off for the most part. They had their energy back and Jean could use her powers again. They were given some aspirin to help with the lingering soreness, but overall they got a clean bill of health. Rogue, however, was a different story.

At the moment, Hank and Professor Xavier were going over some blood work they took from Rogue after they got back. Remy and Kurt were with them, staying close to her as she lay unconscious in a bed. Sinister put a lot of strain on her body and her powers during his experiment. There was no telling what kind of side-effects it may have on her. If Hank's expression was any indication, it wasn't looking good for her.

"My word these readings are amazing!" he said, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Is that a good or bad zhing?" asked Kurt as he anxiously watched over his unconscious sister.

"It's…hard to say," said Hank, "Whatever this Sinister fellow did to Rogue in his experiment, he pushed her powers to extraordinary limits. Had he been allowed to continue, she might have perished."

"The bastard!" cursed Remy, "As if it ain't bad enough that psycho caused all that bloodshed in New Orleans! I swear when we meet this homme again, Remy's gonna teach him a lesson in how to treat a lady!"

"It may already be too late. The damage has been done," said Professor Xavier as he set aside the readings.

"Vhat do you mean, Professor? Vhat damage?" asked Kurt anxiously.

Before he could answer, they heard a groan from Rogue. She was finally coming to. She sounded pretty woozy, but she was alive.

"Hnn…"

"Rogue!" said Remy, "She's waking up!"

"Are you okay, mien sister? Can you hear me?" asked Kurt.

The young woman started to stir. Then something happened that caused Kurt and Remy to nearly fall out of their chairs. Right before their eyes, Rogue's body slowly rose into the air. It was as if gravity around her had been turned off. Even Hank and the Professor were surprised by what they saw. But none were more surprised than Rogue when she opened her eyes and saw that she was hovering over her bed.

"Whoa! What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"Uh…everything okay up there, cherè?" asked Remy sheepishly.

"Do Ah look okay? Professor, what's going on?"

"Rogue, please calm down!" he urged her, "We're trying to ascertain that as we speak."

"And I believe you've just given us our greatest clue," said Hank as he looked at the readings again.

Rogue forced herself to take deep breaths. She felt like she was freaking out. Her body was hovering in mid air and she wasn't sure how she was doing it. It wasn't like flying when she had Jean or Ororo's powers. It was as if something within her was causing this. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was deeply confused and very anxious.

After a series of deep breaths, she started lowering back down to the bed. As she got lower, Kurt reached up and took her hand.

"It's okay, Rogue. I've got you. Just…"

"Kurt wait!" Hank exclaimed.

But it was too late. Kurt grabbed Rogue's exposed hand and started draining him. The young mutant let out a sharp groan as he quickly pulled away. He fell back and was caught by Hank, looking dazed and confused. Now feeling even more anxious, Rogue felt around her neck to see that her inhibitor collar was present and active. For some reason it wasn't working.

"Dang! Ah'm sorry, Kurt! Ah didn't mean to do that! This stupid collar must be on the fritz or something!"

"The collar is working fine, I assure you," said the Professor with growing worry, "It's your powers that appear to be the issue."

"Mah powers?" she said anxiously, "What the hell happened to me?"

"If you would just settle down Hank and I will try to explain it to you," he said in a calming tone.

Rogue took more deep breaths. This was all happening so fast. The last clear memory she had was being abducted by a sentinel. Everything after that was a blur. She remembered being surrounded in this green liquid, but it was all very vague. She was desperate to know what happened to her, but at the same time she was scared by what she might learn.

Hank and Charles exchanged glances. They looked at their readings again, double checking to make sure they were correct. Based on what they saw and what they measured, the effects of Sinister's experiments could be surmised. While interesting in a purely scientific sense, it had grave implications for the young woman.

"As you are well-aware, Rogue, your powers are quite unique," began Hank, "Your ability to drain 'life energy' as we call it is very powerful in addition to being poorly understood. What has happened here is this mysterious power has been pushed. The man behind it, who calls himself Sinister, wanted to use your powers as a conduit of sorts to absorb genetic material from Scott and Jean."

"Sounds like a pretty sick bastard," muttered Rogue, "Ah take it he didn't succeed."

"Correct, we managed to stop him," said the Professor, "But not before the procedure he put you through had some serious effects. While we can't be sure what he did precisely, he seems to have artificially activated your powers with machines. Then through another process, he pushed them beyond their normal limits. It overwhelmed your body. You're very lucky to be alive."

"Yeah, that part Ah remember," she groaned, "It hurt like hell. Felt like mah whole body was on fire."

"That was most likely a result of erratic metabolic processes," Xavier went on, "Pushing your powers artificially like that forced your body to react. By doing so, your physiology has undergone permanent changes."

"What kind of changes?" she asked nervously.

Xavier and Hank exchanged glances again. This was going to be a difficult revelation. Rogue had already been through so much. It appeared she was going to have to endure even more hardship.

"Your absorption powers have 'expanded' for lack of a better word," said Hank, "If these mutagenic scans are correct, your ability to drain someone is more efficient and fast-acting. Now when you touch someone, you'll have an even stronger grasp on their powers and memories, much more so than before."

"But that ain't all is it?" she said in a grim tone.

Professor Xavier took over from here. He wheeled up to her bed and placed a hand on her covered shoulder, offering the most compassionate gaze he could manage.

"It has also rendered the inhibitor collars useless," he said sadly, "We discovered it in the test. No matter what we did or what we tried, nothing can hold your absorption powers back anymore. I'm sorry Rogue, but it appears you are unable to touch again."

Rogue felt as though she had all the air knocked out of her lungs. When her powers first manifested, she was so angry and bitter that she would be doomed to a life of isolation. Then when the inhibitor collars came along, she felt so relieved. It was as if someone gave her part of her life back. Now it had been taken away from her all over again. This time it was even worse than before.

"No…" she said, swallowing a lump of sorrow and turning away.

"I'm sorry, Rogue," said Kurt, offering a compassionate gesture.

For a moment there was silence. Hank and Xavier let the young woman digest this difficult feeling for a moment. It was hard to take in, especially after having already gone through it once before. But the revelations weren't over yet.

"What about the flying?" asked Remy, breaking the silence, "What be behind that?"

"Yes, that was another major change," said Hank as he looked back at his charts, "While we are uncertain of the exact processes, we are certain of the result. The stress put on your body during the experiment caused your whole biological makeup to have a sort of _fight for flight_ reaction."

"Fight for flight? What the hell is that?" said Rogue, her tone still very bitter.

"It's the natural reaction programmed into all animals. When an organism senses danger, it either fights or tries to get away. In your case, your body took it a step further. It took traces left over from all the powers you absorbed and integrated them into your genetic structure right along with your X-gene. The resulting manifestations include the ability of flight and invulnerability. We surmise the latter emerged as a result from your recent encounter with Juggernaut."

"So Ah can fly and take bullets, but Ah can't touch?" she said dryly, "Well ain't that just peachy?"

In a fit of frustration, Rogue slammed her fists against the guard rail to the bed. But to her surprise, the metal guard rail broke off as if it had been hit by ten tons of raw force. It flew off with such power Remy had to jump out of the way. At first Rogue was confused, then it quickly dawned on her and Hank filled in the blanks.

"There was one other effect," he said, "You also gained enhanced strength. That would constitute the fight aspect of fight for flight."

"That's for sure," said Remy, having barely avoided it, "Guess her body went for overkill."

"With so much stress all at once, it was the most natural reaction your physiology could manage," said the Professor, "Had it not occurred you most likely would have perished."

"Lucky meh," muttered Rogue.

The young woman found herself turning away from her friends, lying back down on the bed and curling up in a fetal position. So she couldn't touch anymore, she could fly, and had super strength and durability. She should have been more shocked, but after all these new revelations she was almost indifferent to it all. She could feel their sympathetic gazes on her. But they didn't understand. They couldn't understand.

Kurt tried to console his sister, kneeling down at her bedside and placing his hand on her shoulder. He wished he could take her hand, but that was too dangerous now. If ever there was a time she needed family support, this was it. But Rogue ended up shaking him off. His gentle touch offered no comfort to her pain.

"It'll be okay, mien sister," said Kurt, "I have faith ve vill find a vay to fix zhis. You did it once before, ja?"

"With all due respect, Kurt, faith ain't doing me any good at this point."

"Aw, don't be like that, cherè. Try and look on the bright side," said Remy, trying to sound more upbeat, "You ain't ever gotta wait for a bus again and you'll never have to struggle with another pickle jar."

Rogue turned around and cast Remy a bemused look. Kurt, Hank, and the Professor gave him equally baffled expressions. If he was trying to lighten the mood with humor, he was doing a pretty bad job of it. He found himself rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to offer Rogue what compassion he could. But it was no use.

"Ah…Ah need to be alone," she said as she turned away.

"Rogue, I'll do our best to help you get through this," coaxed Professor Xavier, "Just know that we're all here for you. You do not have to go through this alone."

"Ah appreciate that, Professor, but Ah think Ah've had enough reassuring for one day," said Rogue, her words thick with bitterness.

The Professor's expression fell. He could already sense in Rogue's thoughts how hard this was for her. There was nothing more he could say to her. There was nothing more Kurt or Gambit could say to her either. This was something Rogue herself was going to have to get through.

"I understand," he said.

He then turned and wheeled himself out. It was a gesture Hank, Kurt, and Remy were hesitant to follow at first. Hank quickly picked up on it and cast Rogue one last look of sympathy before following his mentor. Kurt and Remy continued to linger. It was much harder for them to leave because of their personal attachment to Rogue. Even though she tried to hide it, they could tell there were tears in her eyes. Kurt tried to reach for her again, but Remy held him back.

"Let go," said Kurt sternly, "She's my sister!"

"Listen to him, Kurt," said Rogue, holding back a hard sob, "Just leave meh."

Kurt tensed in a show of frustration. He seemed ready to use every bit of mercenary training he ever learned to fight Remy off so he could be with his sister. But a solemn look from the Cajun mutant and another glance at the distraught Rogue held him back. He continued to linger, struggling to resist that familial need to comfort his sister. Eventually, Remy won out. Swallowing his pride and his sorrow, he sighed and followed the Cajun out of the infirmary.

Before they left entirely, Remy cast the beautiful woman one last look of compassion. As a thief, compassion wasn't his greatest strength. But for Rogue, a woman who he connected with in one of his darkest hours, he made an exception. Just before he closed the door, he took out a lone card form his pocket. It was a queen of hearts, a card that always held a special meaning for him. Without saying a word, he skillfully tossed the card so it landed right next to Rogue on her bed. Then with one last smile, he left.

At first Rogue was silent. Once again, she was trapped in her own body. All those wonderful feelings she had when she could touch were memories now. Once again, she was going to have to wait and hope for another chance to control her powers. It was hard enough the first time and she wasn't sure she wanted to go through it again. But as she contemplated her new situation, she found herself taking the card Remy gave her and holding it tightly. It was a strange but fitting gesture on his part. Nobody else understood it, but she did. And she was going to need it if she was to get through this.

* * *

**Jean's Room – Later**

The late hours of the night had fallen upon the Xavier Institute. It had been a long, hard day full of conflict and revelation. The mystery surrounding the missing sentinel plans was over and the mystery surrounding Sinister had just begun. A new host of challenges loomed before the X-men, but most were content to leave them for another day. For now, getting a good night sleep was the only challenge that mattered.

After her checkup, Jean she returned to her room to be alone with her thoughts. The Professor urged her to get some sleep, but she was too restless to sleep. She didn't even change into her sleeping clothes. She just found herself lying back on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she mused over everything that had happened. Sinister left quite an impression. It wasn't so much his hideous appearance that stuck out. It was his intentions. The way he looked at her and Scott, it really felt like he knew them on a deeper level. It was difficult to contemplate what that entailed. At this point she could only speculate, but that wasn't the most pressing issue on her mind.

Again and again, she thought back to that moment when she and Scott were strapped to those gurneys, not sure if they would get out in one piece. She came so close to telling him. Being in such a dire moment brought to surface many feelings she had been struggling with. She had been dealing with them since that fateful mission in the Savage Land years ago. It was there these feelings started and despite other relationships and new challenges, they kept on growing. Between her breakup with Logan and this encounter with Sinister, she couldn't push this off any longer.

But accepting what she felt was the easy part. Actually going through with it was a whole other challenge. As she contemplated how she was going to do this, she heard a knock at her door.

"Jean? Are you still awake?"

Sensing who it was, Jean smiled and rose up.

"I'm up, Scott. Come on in," she said.

Her door opened and Scott entered. Like her he looked restless. Closing her door behind him, she watched as he made his way over to her bed. She could tell he was struggling with this as much as she was. It was written on his demeanor, which was usually so calm and collected. But tonight was different.

"I take it you can't sleep either," she said.

"Didn't bother trying," he said as he stood at the foot of her bed, "Just have too much on my mind, I guess."

"Join the club. You've got plenty of company," she said with a lighthearted grin.

She patted the side of her bed, offering him to sit down. He accepted the invitation, sighing as he sat down next to her and leaned back on his arms.

"Boy, what a day," Scott sighed.

"I hear you. After a day like this, it leaves you with a lot to think about."

"That's for sure," he replied, "Must be even tougher for a psychic."

"Not as much as you think," she said distantly, "As if I didn't have enough nightmare memories, now I have to deal with Sinister's ugly mug in my dreams."

"Yeah, he's his own best horror movie," mused Scott, "I don't know what's more disturbing, his face or what he said about knowing us."

"I'd say it's about even. I'd like to think a guy like that would stick out if he knew me. Guess that's something we'll have to look into, especially if he tries anything like this again."

"I'm certain he will. He promised he would and he doesn't strike me as a guy who makes idle threats."

"As if we don't have enough to worry about," she sighed, "Guess we'll just have to hope he won't strike when we're in the middle of another crisis."

"Men like him rarely do. But next time we'll be ready for him," said Scott strongly.

"I hope so. There's so much that creeps me out about that man it's not funny."

"Me too. If I see him again, I'll shoot him extra just for you."

"Oh you're so sweet," said Jean with a playful grin.

Scott smiled back, blushing somewhat under her gaze. There was a brief silence between them. The two long-time friends were making a herculean effort to try and not make this more awkward than it had to be. It was a tall order under the circumstances, but it was something they were willing to brave.

"So…are we going to talk about it or what?" asked Jean, her tone shaking with anxiety.

"If memory serves me right, I promised I would tell you everything when it was all over and I like to keep my promises…especially the ones I make to you."

"You always have," she said, "And if my memory is as good as yours, there was something I was going to tell you too. But considering one of us here is psychic and you've always had a talent for reading situations, I think we both know what we're going to say. We would have to be dense on an entirely new level not to notice what's happened between us these past few months."

"It's been happening longer than that, Jean…much longer," said Scott in a deeper tone, "We've just been avoiding it. In a ways we still are."

There was a hint of frustration in his tone. Jean felt it too. Rising up from her bed, she walked towards her window and hugged her shoulders. He rose up as well and walked over to her, gently touching her shoulder and turning her around so she was facing him again. She hesitated at first, but she seen found herself gazing deeply into the eyes of the man who had been such a big part of her life. Her legs grew weak and her heart started racing. Being close to him brought up a lot of conflicting feelings, but none of them were enough to avoid this any longer. She reached up to caress his face. Scott gently took her hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Scott…" she said, struggling to get the words out.

"Jean…remember what you told me just before Rogue broke up with me?" said Scott, his voice equally shaky, "You said when it came to love, you always struggled with uncertainty. Whether it was John or Logan, it was a conflict between thinking what felt right and knowing what felt right. Not knowing in the long run is what did both our relationships in. It just wasn't _the one_ as you put it."

Jean smiled fondly at that memory. It was a difficult time for both of them. In many ways it was a turning point for both of them, bringing them a step closer to the situation they now found themselves in. But Scott took it a step further.

"Well I've had some time to think about that," he went on, "After my breakup with Rogue and after spending so much time with you, I realized something."

"And what's that?" asked Jean, her legs practically trembling at this point.

Scott then placed both hands on her face and moved in closer to her, his shrouded eyes now locked onto hers in a powerful gaze.

"We already know what feels right. We've just been avoiding it, following other passions that were easier on us. But it didn't change anything. I still feel the same way about you. I feel it with all my heart and I'm finally ready to say it."

Now Jean's heart was really pounding. It was taking every ounce of strength not to lose herself in her passions again. She didn't want to make the same mistakes with this man as she had others in the past. Scott Summers was special to her. All the feelings he described were the same feelings she had been struggling with for so long. Now they were finally ready to come out.

Scott Summers had been on some pretty difficult missions in his life. He braved Magneto, the Brotherhood, and killer sentinels. But this by far was the most difficult thing he had ever done. Looking at this woman, who had been there for him in so many ways, he felt so many powerful emotions it was hard to make sense of. But he was tired of avoiding them. Nothing was going to stop him from saying what needed to be said.

"I'm in love with you, Jean," he said in a serious yet passionate tone, "I don't know why I waited so long to tell you, but it's the true. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt. And I think you know too."

"I…I do," said Jean, her words choked with passion, "I'm in love with you too, Scott. I wanted to tell you so much, but I…"

Jean's words soon trailed off, her voice now choked with emotion.

"I know," said Scott as he affectionately caressed her face.

"You've always been so special to me, Scott," she went on, "You've always been there for me. I…I honestly can't tell you with words how much you mean to me."

"You don't have to."

Another silence fell over them. Only this time, there was no awkwardness or anxiety. They continued gazing into each others' eyes, lost in the feeling. They shared a warm smile. Jean moved in closer, slipping her arms around Scott's neck and pulling him into an affectionate embrace. Time seemed to stop altogether as they stood lost in the moment. Then in a fitting yet long overdue gesture, Scott Summers and Jean Grey came together and shared a soft kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, all those pent up feelings came rushing out. Jean sensed Scott's mind open to her in a way it never had before. Usually his mind was so closed off. For him to open it to her like this was truly special. She found herself opening her mind to him as well, using her powers to let him feel in his own mind how much she loved him and how much she wanted this.

Their embrace was almost desperate, driven by passion and a love unlike anything they ever felt before. It was profound and exhilarating, almost a relief of sorts that they could finally express what they had been wanting to for so long. It also felt so right. They didn't just sense it. They knew it in their hearts.

"Scott…stay with me tonight," gasped Jean breathlessly as she clung desperately to him.

"Are you sure, Jean?" said Scott, who was equally dazed.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life," she said with a loving smile.

Smiling back, Scott and Jean kissed again and made their way to the bed. They never parted from their embrace, holding onto each other with tender passion as they followed this powerful feeling even further. Through tender gestures of affection, they removed their clothes and made love into the night. It was a fitting way for all these pent up emotions to manifest. It was also a celebration of sorts, commemorating the beginning of a whole new relationship for them.

At last Scott Summers and Jean Grey had come together. Now that their love had been fully realized, it could finally blossom. It had been a long, complicated journey to this point, full of many obstacles along the way. But it was definitely worth the wait.

* * *

**Louis Armstrong International Airport – New Orleans**

In the late hours of the night, the main terminal of the airport was quiet for the most part. Few passengers were coming and going at this hour. Only the occasional rush from an incoming flight or the steady patrol of police and airline workers filled the usually bustling building. All the news stands and restaurants were closed and traffic outside was at its lightest period in the 24-hour-operation that came with every international airport.

As janitors and officers made their rounds, a lone figure dressed in a black suit and tie made his way towards the furthest gate from the main entrance. Handcuffed to his wrist was an unmarked suitcase with two locks on it. The contents of that suitcase were vital in ways few could contemplate. And he wasn't going to let it out of his sight until he reached his destination.

As the figure walked through long stretches of terminal, he took out a cell phone and made an important call.

"_I've been waiting for your call, Sinister. Please tell me everything went according to plan."_

"I wish I could, Madelyn. But we hit an unfortunate snag. It turns out those precautions I took weren't enough. The X-men found me before I could complete the experiment."

"_But how? I did everything you asked me to do. I made no mistakes! I covered our tracks!"_

"I believe you. But it wasn't mistakes that did us in. It was Black Tom."

"_The man who sold you the sentinel plans? How do you know?"_

"Because he was the only one who could have leaked that information," said Sinister with a touch of anger, "He must have known Xavier would have figured it out. They just needed the right clues."

"_I always knew that man was a prick! But why would he sabotage our plan like that?"_

"Simple business tactics, my dear," he surmised, "He must have thought my little experiment was going to cause too much of a scene. And he was right. It definitely would have. The way he sees it, if the X-men stopped me the market for those plans would still be wide open. He already had his money anyways. He had nothing to gain and much to lose from our success."

"_Remind me to liquefy his brain the next time I see him. So what happens next? I'm assuming you have a backup plan."_

"You know me well," grinned Sinister, "Make no mistake, this experiment was not a failure. I still managed to get part of the genetic material I needed. It should be just enough to carry out a few other experiments I have planned, all of which should bring us ever closer to our ultimate goal!"

"_And just how far away are we from that goal? Pardon my tone, but I'm losing my patience with these ventures."_

"All evolution requires time, Maddie. But we are much closer now than we've ever been before. That's why I need you to get to my lab in Seattle and gather my Marauders. I'll meet you there in a few hours. I've got a flight heading out in fifteen minutes."

"_Seattle? What the hell kind of experiment can you do there?"_

"You'll see," he said in an ominous tone, "I'll call you when I land. Make sure everything is ready."

"_It will be. For you, I'll make sure of it."_

Sinister grinned, confident in her ability to deliver. That's what he liked about Madelyn Pryor. She would go to any length for him, no matter what or who she had to go through. It also helped when family ties were thrown into the mix. It provided the perfect motivation to her and to him for that matter. There was a long, complicated behind his obsession with Scott Summers and Jean Grey. That history was going to be important as he continued with his next round of plans.

"_One more thing, did Jean get out in one piece?"_

"Of course she did. She is your cousin after all," grinned Sinister.

"_Figures, the pesky bitch. Next time, I'm coming along! I still have some old scores to settle with her!"_

"Oh you'll get your chance, Madelyn dear. I'm not done with those two, not by a long shot," said Sinister as he approached his gate, "Mark my words, they will aid me in my ultimate goals. They will continue to be valuable specimens for all our endeavors. It isn't just their potential. It's their destiny."

* * *

**Up next: War Crimes**


	14. Issue 35: War Crimes

**Issue #35  
War Crimes**

* * *

_In a complicated world that hates and fears the growing mutant trend, Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men stand for peace and understanding. Their struggle has taken many turns from the shores of Genosha to the bayou of New Orleans. While the circumstances may change, the stakes remain as high as ever._

_Yet in their struggles, there are those who oppose their message of piece. Erik Lensherr, a long time friend of Charles Xavier, posed one of their most serious challenges to date. With his Brotherhood of Mutants, he led an uprising on the island nation of Genosha where a ruthless dictator named Cameron Hodge was using tyranny against mutants as a means to seize power. Such an uprising wasn't just meant to stop Hodge, it was meant to assert a new level of dominance over the human world. It was a plan the X-men couldn't allow to succeed._

_Upon successfully thwarting his plans, the man many mutants revere as Magneto was shipped off to a high security prison in Guantanamo Bay. There he awaits trial for his crimes before an international tribunal. The results could have a far reaching impact on human/mutant relations. But for the time being, his fate remains uncertain._

* * *

**Guantanamo Bay – Magneto's Prison Cell**

The grim and confined world of prison was often a test of one's will to survive. It is also said solitary confinement is a test of one's will to remain sane. Only those truly hardened can survive both with an intact mind. For Erik Lensherr, the man the world knew as Magneto, it was never a matter of whether or not he was hardened enough. He had already been strengthened by a lifetime of hardships. To him it was only a matter waiting for his fate to unfold.

Residing in his plastic prison, the old holocaust survivor did his best to stay busy. He had few privileges in a place like this. They didn't allow him any TV or radio, even with his powers dampened. He was allowed only books, puzzles, and paper so he could write. He spent long hours reading whatever they could get him whether it was a magazine or a novel. He would also do puzzles, some of which he had to make up himself. He also liked to play chess with himself, planning elaborate moves and strategies and testing them one-by-one. It was all meant to keep his mind sharp and focused. Even the guards, who were forbidden to interact with him, were surprised by how well he handled himself.

He could handle the confinement, the boredom, and the isolation. He was not a man easily taken by adversity. The real challenge was enduring the long, tedious trial for his so-called crimes against humanity. He was given regular updates on the process, but he cared little for the proceedings.

"Mr. Lensherr. It's time," said one of the guards.

Magneto had been in the middle of another chess match with himself. At first he didn't even acknowledge the call. Then the doors to his cell open and six heavily armed guards in plastic attire entered.

"I know you heard me, old man! Don't try to ignore us!" he said sternly.

The guard then tossed an inhibitor collar onto the table, knocking over a number of his chess pieces and effectively ending his game.

"You know the drill. Put it on," he said, "You're scheduled to take the stand this afternoon. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. You have no idea how many people want an excuse to shoot you."

Magneto, undaunted by his harsh words, rose up and addressed the armed men, all of whom had their guns pointed right at him.

"Tell me, do you humans ever get tired of trying to intimidate me? You know it doesn't work. I may be a prisoner, but you're still beneath me in every meaningful way."

"Save the superiority rhetoric for the judge. I'm sure he'll take it into account when he hands down your sentence," scoffed the guard, "Now move!"

The old holocaust survivor remained stoic as he put on the collar and went through the procedures he had grown so used to. On the rare occasions they brought him out of his cell, they took no chances. They surrounded him by no fewer than twelve heavily armed guards and two technicians armed with spare collars and sedatives. It was all meant to give his captors peace of mind. Their greatest hope was that the courts decided he would rot in jail for the rest of his life or he would be executed. Magneto found it pathetic to the point of hilarity. They still didn't understand who they were dealing with.

Once he was ready, the guards moved in and pinned him to one of the plexiglass walls. They then restrained his hands behind his back and shoved him out in front of them, pushing him forward down the winding halls of his plastic prison. This was indeed an important day, but not for the reasons these simple-minded humans believed. Magneto faced a hostile trial full of hostile people. He might as well make the most of it.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Kitchen**

The sun had risen on a beautiful day over the mansion. The brisk winds off the lake were blowing in and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was still early, but most of the X-men were up and about. Many were in the kitchen enjoying a hardy breakfast courtesy of Ororo and Remy's cooking skills. Even though class wasn't in session today, the team had a busy day ahead of them.

"I love zhe smell of bacon in zhe morning!" said Kurt as he eagerly filled his plate with bacon and sausage.

"Got enough junk on that plate, elf? The rate you eat that stuff pig's are gonna be endangered," commented Logan, who was sitting at the table with a helping of pancakes and hot sauce.

"And it can't be good for your arteries," added Kitty, who also had pancakes.

"I can't help it if I have a hyperactive metabolism," he shrugged as he sat down, "You have any idea how many calories teleporting burns?"

"Phasing is pretty strenuous too, but you don't see me wolfing down three helpings of bacon," said Kitty.

"You vorry about your diet and I'll vorry about mine," said the German mutant, "Besides, ve'll be needing zhe energy. Vith Magneto's big trail coming up, you never know vhat may go down."

"With Magneto anything's possible," sighed Kitty, "Which reminds me, why is Bobby having Lorna come with us? I thought he was just spending the night at her place to convince her to watch it on CNN."

"Guess he wasn't convincing enough," muttered Logan, "But that's Lorna's problem. She wants to see her old man get sent to the firing squad, why should we stop her? So long as popsicle doesn't whine about it. We don't need someone else with magnet powers going crazy."

"Ve can only hope Bobby vill be able to comfort her," said Kurt, "He does seem to love her so."

"You're placing an awful lot of trust on a kid who makes a scene every damn time he gets a chance," scoffed Logan.

"Call me an optimist, Herr Logan. But I believe family matters are important to consider even in zhese dire circumstances. Believe me, I know it can make big a difference."

His tone fell somewhat, his mind shifting to Rogue. She was still in a difficult state, having to learn how to manage her powers again. As her brother, he tried to be there for her. Anybody who saw how he and Rogue interacted, especially recently, couldn't deny how strong a factor family ties truly were.

While Kurt fell silent and dug into his bacon, Ororo looked over and smiled. For someone who also struggled with the effects of his powers, Kurt handled himself admirably. Rogue was very lucky in that respect. For that, he deserved another helping of bacon. She put on a new round on the skillet just for him. While she was doing her dishes, Remy worked on the pancakes. Having spent a lot of time in New Orleans, food was a specialty for them. Remy especially prided himself for his knowledge of authentic Cajun cuisine. But this morning, he wasn't as into it as he usually was.

"Are you okay, Remy? Usually you're so critical about how little spice I put on everything," said the African woman.

"Sorry cherè. Remy just ain't in a talkin' mood," he said distantly.

"Are you still worried about, Rogue?"

"Ain't everybody?" said the Cajun, "She's been pretty out of it since she found out about her powers. Remy's been tryin' to talk to her all week, but she ain't got much to say."

"I'm sure she just needs time," said Ororo, "I remember how she was when she first arrived. It was hard for her then and it's hard for her now. But she's a strong young woman. She'll get through this."

"Any idea if Hank or the Professor is doing anything to make a new collar or something?" he asked.

"That I don't know. But if they found a way once, they can do it again. We just need to support Rogue until that time comes."

Remy sighed and muttered a few curses in French. Supporting Rogue through something like this was pretty daunting. He hadn't known her long, but he already had a good idea of how stubborn she could be. He had no doubt she was strong enough to get through this. It was dealing with her in the meantime that was going to be a challenge.

"Remy will do his part, that's for sure. But with the way she been smoking lately her lungs may not make it," he mused.

"So says the man who handled a pack a day when we were together," quipped Ororo.

"Pack a day? That's nothing," commented Logan, as he took out a cigar, "Between the both of you, you're still lightweights."

"You know when Scott sees you with that he's gonna blast it right out of your mouth," chided Kitty.

"Wouldn't be the first time," shrugged Logan as he lit it up, "But I don't give a damn. Since he and Jeannie hooked up, he's had other concerns."

"I'm sure he has," said Kurt as he finished his bacon, "You think he vould mind if I had his share of sausage?"

"Knock yourself out, elf," grinned Logan, "I doubt he'll be down here before its cold anyways."

* * *

**Upstairs – Shower**

"Mmm…Scott," said Jean with a purr of contentment, "Oh that feels good."

"What can I say? I know how you like it," he said with a manly grin.

Jean smiled at the feeling. If this was what she could look forward to every morning as Scott Summers's girlfriend, then she might just have to become a morning person. They woke up early like all the others. Jean spent the night in Scott's room, where they enjoyed a nice night of lovemaking before turning in. Now they were sharing a hot, relaxing shower together while the others were eating breakfast. In wake of the all the stress they endured from Sinister and the sentinels, it was a perfect way to start a day.

Standing under the hot torrent of water, the two naked lovers smiled as they shared a playful kiss. Scott had just finished washing his lover's back. Since he had to shower with special goggles that easily fogged up, he had to work solely off feel. But in the short time he and Jean had been dating, he had come to know her body well and evoked many deep moans from her. She returned the favor, washing him as well in the same tender yet sensual manner.

"This is nice," Jean smiled as she let the water cascade between their naked bodies, "You and me, waking up together and sharing something like this."

"Would you like to make it a regular thing?" said Scott as he traced his hands down her womanly curves.

"That's moving a little fast, don't you think?" she said wryly.

"Bear in mind, I'm coming off dating Rogue. Moving fast is sort of a byproduct," Scott teased, "I just can't help myself, Jean. I know we haven't been together for very long, but after having these feelings for you for so long I guess I don't want to waste any more time enjoying them."

"Can't say I blame you," said Jean in a more serious tone, "I guess it is a little different considering how well we know each other. It's almost as if we've been dating unofficially for much longer."

"You may be right, but I wouldn't mention that to Logan or Rogue. Especially Rogue, given how hard it's been for her lately."

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten either," said Jean with a touch of sympathy for her friend, "But I'm not implying our relationships with them didn't mean anything. They did. But I kind of think they already knew. When you step back and look at it, we were the only ones truly oblivious to how we felt about one another."

"Sure took us long enough to realize it," said Scott.

"Hey, better late than never," said Jean with another smile.

They shared another kiss under the hot torrent of water. It was a feeling they had come to savor together. Since that fateful night they came clean, their relationship progressed quickly. Within the span of a week they went out on their first date, shared a few long walks together out in the woods, and made love many times. It had a significant affect on their overall demeanor. Jean smiled a lot more and was more upbeat than she had been in months. Scott, being the leader, tried to stay serous and stern, but even he couldn't hide how happy he was at times.

It was still surreal in a ways. For many years they had been best friends. The feelings they had now developed later. Now they were blossoming into something entirely new. It was overwhelming in some ways, but Scott and Jean wouldn't trade it for anything.

"You ever wonder why it took us so long?" asked Scott as their lips parted.

"The thought had crossed my mind a number of times this week," said Jean as she huddled in closer to his manly warmth, "And I think I may know why."

"Care to share?" he asked.

"As if your hands on my butt didn't provide all the incentive I needed," she said wryly before shifting to a serious tone again, "I think some of it had to do with our friendship. You remember as well as I do how messed up we were when the Professor first found us. Relationships and falling in love were the last things on our mind. We still became close friends and that sufficed for years, but you know full well that didn't last."

"Yeah, we've established that pretty clearly," grinned Scott.

"Even if I did start having feelings for you, it was hard getting around the friendship we had. I'm not saying it was an obstacle, but it making a leap from friends to lovers is pretty difficult. That's why I think the relationships we did get involved in helped."

"How do you figure?"

"I think it goes back to the whole uncertainty thing we struggled with. I honestly believe we weren't sure of what we felt and that's why we didn't act on it. It just took a little exploration into the world of relationships to fully understand them. Chances are, we probably would have struggled mightily to get around that if we hooked up earlier. And who knows if we would have made it to this point?"

"Guess we'll never know," said Scott, "But whatever the reason, I'm glad we've come together like this."

"Me too," smiled Jean, "It feels…right."

"Yes…very right," said Scott.

Scott smiled back and kissed her again, this time getting a little more playful. He trailed his lips down her face and neck while giving her butt a nice squeeze. Jean laughed playfully as she raked her soft hands down his well-built upper body. It was so tender yet so sensual. Jean could sense his desire for her in his mind, which had become much open to her. It was a comforting feeling, both physically and mentally. Soon, their playful gestures became more heated.

"I love you," said Scott in a deep tone.

"I love you too," purred Jean as his hands roamed over her naked body.

"You know, the others are gonna want to use the shower soon," Scott reminded as Jean's touching.

"We've got time," she assured him in a deep, sexy tone.

"Are you sure? We wait too long there won't be any breakfast left."

"You want to worry about food? Or do you want to kiss me again?"

"Hmm…tough choice," joked Scott, "But one way or another, we'll need all the strength we can get for Magneto's trial later on."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll make sure you have all the strength you need, Mr. Summers."

Scott could only smile at her haughty words and continue their wet embrace. They came together in another deep kiss as their loving gestures continued. It didn't take long for it to get even more heated. Making love was quickly becoming one of their favorite pastimes together. Whether it was in a bed or a shower, it gave them a feeling like no other. With all the tension surrounding Magneto's ongoing trial, it was nice to have something like this to give them strength for the challenges ahead.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Backyard**

Marie Anna Darkholme had a lot of reasons to be bitter. Never knowing her real parents, having a deranged shape-shifter for a foster mother, and never fitting in for the majority of her life was bad enough. Having powers that left her unable to touch another human being without hurting them was a ridiculous new level of hardship. Ever since she woke up from Sinister's abduction, every waking moment was a harsh reminder of how much her life sucked. Even with all the support she got from Kurt, Remy, and her friends it was still a struggle to adjust.

While the others were eating breakfast, she sat outside by herself near the cliff overlooking the lake. It was still early and she had already gone through half a pack of cigarettes. If ever there was a time to indulge in a big helping of nicotine and carcinogens, this was it. Gazing out over the lake, she took steady drags. She tried to enjoy the scenery, but she had never been much of a nature lover.

She tried to look on the bright side. She had amazing new powers on top of the ones that sucked. She could fly through the air as free as a bird and bench press a dump truck. She could also take bullets if she had to and not even feel it. Anybody who had those powers would be ecstatic, but Rogue found it hard to enjoy them. Maybe when Hank completed a new Danger Room scenario for her to tear up, she could let out her frustrations. For now, cigarettes and bitterness would have to do.

"To hell with the world and everything in it," muttered Rogue as she flicked her cigarette into the lake.

She reached into her pocket for another cigarette. She was so lost in her self-loathing she didn't notice Warren flying in.

"Good morning to you too, Rogue," said Warren, having overheard her colorful musing, "How are you holding up?"

"Do Ah look like Ah'm doing any better, Warren?" she said dryly.

"I don't know. Are you still on your first pack?"

"Not for much longer," she said as she lit up another cigarette, "Now if ya don't mind, Ah'd rather be alone before we head off to see Magneto make an ass of himself in court."

Warren shook his head in exasperation. Rogue had been pretty difficult to deal with since the Sinister incident. He didn't envy Kurt and Remy for having to deal with it. Scott tried too, but since he and Jean hooked up he had his hands full. Plus, it probably didn't help Rogue seeing her ex-boyfriend so happy with a new woman when she couldn't even touch anymore.

"You know, I would try to say something encouraging, but something tells me you wouldn't even listen," said the winged mutant.

"Smart boy," she replied as she puffed away, "Guess this school is teaching you something."

"Well instead of encouragement, how about a little advice?" he said seriously, "Find a better way of getting through this. Because what you're doing now obviously isn't working."

"What the hell kind of advice is that?"

"Pragmatic?" said Warren as he approached her, "You're not the only one here who has endured hardships, you know."

"You're a rich, handsome fella with wings who can touch. What the hell would you know about hardships?" scoffed Rogue.

"Enough to know when someone's not even trying anymore," he quipped.

Warren then sat down next to her and looked at her with a critical gaze. Warren had dealt with a lot of difficult people in his life, most notably his father, and Rogue was being difficult on a whole new level. So long as the others were trying to get her out of this rut he might as well do his part.

"Seriously Rogue, you're better than this," he told her, "I'm not going to say I know how you feel because I don't. I can't imagine how much it must suck not being able to touch somebody after you thought that problem was behind you. But you can't use this as an excuse to be a bitch to everybody. You've got a lot of friends here and a brother who's probably worries about you enough as it is. The very least you could do is try not to take your frustrations out on them."

Rogue cast the winged mutant a bitter look. He was a lot harsher than the others, but he made a good point. As upset as she was about her new predicament, taking it out on the others was just wrong. That was the kind of thing she would expect from Mystique and she wanted to share as few qualities with her as possibility at this point.

Her gaze sank as she tossed another cigarette into the lake. Her gaze went from bitter to solemn, now feeling guilty about what she was putting her friends thought.

"It's just so dang hard," she sighed, "You think it would be easier the second time around, losing mah ability to touch. But it's a lot harder when you still remember how good it felt to just feel someone. It's like rippin' of a band aid twice over the same infected wound."

"I'm sure it doesn't help seeing Jean being all over Scott this past week," added Warren.

"Don't get meh started on that," she muttered, "But at least one of us is happy."

Warren watched as she turned her attention back out to the lake. She really was messed up about this. He was somewhat at a loss. There really wasn't much he could do to make it better or easier. This was something Rogue was going to have to get through. He had all the confidence she would eventually, but she sure could use some help.

Then an unusual idea came to him. It was a long shot, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Rogue, there really isn't much a guy like me can do. I can't give you a shoulder to cry on like Kurt and I can't talk fancy like Remy, but I'm one friend among the many you have here and I want to help. If you're up to it, I can show you a better way of coping that doesn't involve addictive carcinogens."

"And what might that be?" she said skeptically.

Warren smiled and rose up, giving his wings a quick flap.

"Tell me, have you taken the time to give your new flying powers a test run?" he asked.

"Not really. Ain't like Ah've had the motivation," she said as she rose up with him.

"I think I can change that," he said confidently, "Ever wonder why I wake up early every morning and to go on these morning flights?"

"Can't say Ah have. Ah always end up sleeping in anyways," she replied.

"Well come with me on a little flight and you'll understand. Storm, Jean, and I are all in agreement. A casual stroll at 10,000 feet makes pretty much anything better."

Rogue looked at him skeptically, but decided to give it a try. Warren then grabbed her gloved hand and led her into the air. She was still getting the hang of her flight powers, but it was pretty instinctive. She followed her winged friend into the clouds, who led her into an elaborate flight with no direction or destination.

Already she felt a little better with the cool air blowing against her. She watched Warren close his eyes and take in the cool air before soaring even higher. Rogue followed him, feeling a strange sense of liberation along the way. She found herself smiling as well for the first time all week. It was strangely surreal, as if she left her problems behind on the ground. It didn't solve everything, but it was still a refreshing feeling. Maybe these new powers of hers were more useful than she thought.

* * *

**Downtown Westchester – Lorna's Room**

Today was a big day for Lorna. For the first time since the Genosha uprising, she was going to see her father. Even though it was going to be via satellite link, she was going to be in his presence during a very important event with far reaching implications for him and mutants everywhere. But for her, the impact would be much more personal.

For the past few months, the world had been clamoring for Magneto to face justice. A man who led an onslaught that nearly consumed the world with destruction could not go unpunished. Pressures from people and authority figures from all over the world forced the UN to throwing together this hastily constructed trial. It was moving quickly at the behest of public opinion. Lorna watched updates on it daily. There was a lot of bickering between governments and people alike, but something had to be done. And as Magneto's daughter, she was a part of it whether she liked it or not.

Pacing restlessly in her living room, Lorna was dressed in the most courtroom-appropriate attire she had. She didn't get a wink of sleep last night. She was too anxious, second guessing her decision to go along with this at least every hour. It was a good thing Bobby slept over, otherwise she would have driven herself mad. She was going to attend the trial with the X-men so she could be part of this process. Many, including Bobby, urged her not to go. But despite all her uncertainties, she was going through with this. She couldn't run from it forever.

As she paced, she watched a local news report covering the trail outside the main UN building. As expected, a large crowd of protesters had already formed.

"_As you can see behind me, tensions are running high here at the UN. Protesters continue to gather as the trial of Magneto is set to resume in four hours. This marks the first time television cameras are being allowed inside to view the proceedings. Audiences from around the world are clamoring to see what is being done about the man many believe to be a threat to all civilization. Recent polls show an overwhelming majority supports the death penalty for the mutant supremacist. That sentiment has been echoed by New York senator Robert Kelly, who has been a vocal opponent of how the UN has handled the mutant issue. But an official ruling remains uncertain given the unprecedented nature of this trail. It is truly the first of its kind and there's no telling what may come of it, especially with Magneto taking the stand via satellite later today."_

Lorna hugged her shoulders as the screen panned over some of the protesters, many of whom were carrying hanging nooses and signs reading things like _"Death to Mutant Tyrants!"_ or _"Save Humanity Now! Kill the Monster!"_ There was a lot of bad blood among the crowd and Lorna could hardly blame them. Her father made quite a mess of things with his mad ambitions.

As she paced, the TV was abruptly turned off. Lorna turned around to see Bobby standing there dressed in khakis and a dress shirt. He had been helping her get through this since the beginning and he was still worried for her, and rightfully so it seemed.

"You really shouldn't be watching this stuff, Lorna," he said as he tossed the remote aside, "The news these days is worse than video games, heavy metal, and slasher movies combined. And that's coming from someone who is an expert in all three."

"I know it's not doing me any favors," she said, "But it's kind of hard to avoid when it all centers around my own father."

"Just because he's your father, that doesn't mean you have to get caught up in his affairs. Remember, he brought this on himself when he tried to unleash an army of killer robots on the world. Considering the over-the-top nature of his antics, nobody would blame you if you stayed home for this."

"It's not about what he did…not entirely anyways. I need to be a part of this, Bobby. Wanda has been encouraging me lately to keep up, especially since she and Pietro are barred from his trial."

"Not to knock your sister or anything, but I would be wary of any advice from Wanda Maixmoff."

"I always am. Granted, it would be a whole lot easier if I just completely cut myself off from this, but I can't. I want to be there when my father faces the world."

"I still don't understand why," said Bobby with a look of compassionate concern, "You've already put yourself through enough with him. Why push it further?"

"Because…it's the right thing to do," she answered.

Bobby shook his head in exasperation. He cared about Lorna a great deal and tried to support her at every turn, but there were times he just couldn't wrap his head around her actions. It didn't make sense. Her father was a madman, even she admitted that. Yet she still held onto her ties with him. He understood family was a powerful force and all, but Magneto a man who wasn't even part of her life until recently. She deserved better than to endure his web of deviousness.

In a loving gesture, he pulled her into a warm embrace. Lorna was so tense, but she still leaned on him for support. She rested her head on his shoulder, her expression not changing as the sheer weight of this endeavor continued to sink in.

"I'm just worried about you, Lorna," he said, "You mean a lot to me and I don't want you to bear more of a burden than you deserve."

"Sometimes you have to carry that burden," she said distantly, "It's part of our responsibility in dealing with who we are."

"But you're not your father. You're nothing like him," he said, holding her closer.

"I know I'm not. But he's still part of who I am. And as his daughter, I should be there. For better or for worse, it's still my responsibility."

"So there's nothing anyone can say or do to make you reconsider?"

"Bobby, I think we've been together long enough for you to know that when I make up my mind, that's final. Call me stubborn, but when I make a decision I stick with it…even if it comes back to haunt me."

Bobby still didn't understand, but he trusted her word. Lorna may have her share of issues, but when it came to facing challenges she was a whole new kind of tough. It's part of what he loved about her. It was also part of what made him worry so much.

"I'll be okay," she assured him, smiling as best as she could, "I'll be with you and the X-men. If the going gets tough, I know you guys will be there."

"For you babe, you know it," said Bobby, smiling back.

"I love you, Bobby."

"I love you too, Lorna. Even if you emasculate me with your bravery sometimes."

"You make up for it when it counts," she teased, "And I'll try to make up for making you worry so much."

"You better," he said playfully, "Because I got a stack of movies and a cheerleading outfit that I hope we can put to good use later."

Lorna gave him a playful swat before giving him a tender kiss, helping to further reassure him that she'll do her part. It set some of Bobby's concerns at ease and it gave him something to look forward to after this was over. With her mother in the hospital and her father on trial, Lorna was in quite a predicament. He knew she was strong enough to endure the strain. Hopefully their relationship could endure as well.

Lorna was still plenty nervous about this. She had a bad feeling some part of the trial wasn't going to go as planned. But there was no turning back now. She was going with Bobby and the X-men to the trial of Magneto. She was going to be there as his fate was decided.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Xavier's Room**

Professor Charles Xavier fixed his suit and tie one last time as he prepared to meet up with the rest of the team. He sensed they were all ready and waiting for him in the hanger. He could also sense how tense everybody was about this endeavor. They were set to attend Magneto's trial at the UN in just a few hours. They would be among the countless diplomats, lawyers, politicians, and world leaders presiding over the fate of his long-time friend. It was a solemn event for him, having to be there while Erik faced such a hostile crowd. But it was an event of his own making.

'_I can't believe it has come to this. Why did you have to take it this far, Erik? Was there no other way? Are you truly beyond hope?'_

Charles Xavier wrestled with many questions whenever he mused over his long standing relationship with Erik Lensherr. If events continued down their current course, many of those questions may go forever unanswered. But he was nothing if not a man of hope. It may be naïve of him. But that's what friends did for each other.

Sighing to himself, he turned away from his mirror and wheeled towards his door. There Hank was already waiting for him, dressed in a suit as well that had been tailor made to fit his ape-like body.

"Are you ready, Charles?" he asked.

"As ready as anyone can be for something like this," the Professor replied, "I spoke with Senator Kelly last night. He's going to push for the death penalty again."

"I wouldn't be surprised. But I highly doubt the judges will heed it," Hank reasoned, "This is not a traditional court. They're still fumbling with their own proceedings."

"But with enough public sentiment, they may ignore such formalities. Then justice may never be done."

"Under an emotional state of mind, it rarely is. But do you honestly believe the death penalty is not appropriate someone guilty of Magneto's crimes?"

"I believe it will do more harm than good," said the Professor firmly, "The sanctioned execution of any mutant leader, even one who has committed such egregious crimes, is destined to cause more conflict in the mutant community. Erik may be a fierce opponent to our cause, but if he is executed he will become a martyr."

"Are you sure you can convince others of that given your friendship with the man?"

Xavier's expression hardened as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. As twisted a man as Magneto had become, to Charles he was still his old friend, Erik. No matter how much their opposing views conflicted, that would never change.

"I'm under no illusions, my friend. I am bias, through and through," he conceded, "But I don't consider it a weakness. If I'm not there to have hope in Erik, who will?"

"Your humility never ceases to amaze me, Charles," smiled Hank, "Let us hope that makes this process that much easier."

The Professor smiled back as he started wheeling down the hall towards the elevator. Hank walked besides him, looking as anxious about this endeavor as the others. He understood like everyone else how important this was. He was expected to be a part of it. It also provided him with some much needed distractions.

"We'll make it through," said the Professor confidently, "So long as we don't lose focus. Which reminds me, you seem to be doing much better in that regard lately. Have you spoken to Ororo?"

"Not yet," sighed Hank, "That is a challenge I'm still working on. At the moment I feel space is our best course of action. For now, we care content to take on one challenge at a time. And I would say this trail should be more than enough."

* * *

**New York City – Outside UN Building**

"NO JUSTICE NO PEACE! NO JUSTICE NO PEACE! NO JUSTICE NO PEACE!"

"DEATH TO WAR CRIMINALS! DEATH TO MAGNETO!"

"MUTATION BREEDS TYRANTS! MUTATION BREEDS DESTRUCTION!"

The chants of hundreds of angry protesters echoed for blocks as police and civil authorities struggled to get people into the building. There was a lot of animosity. It was almost as if Magneto himself was coming to this building. Fear, anger, and outrage permeated the scene. Signs full of every hateful and irrational slogan could be scene throughout the crowds. The barricades set up by the police were holding so far, but it wouldn't take much to send the people over the edge.

It got particularly bad when the X-men arrived. As soon as they stepped out of a series of SUVs, they were bombarded with angry taunts. It was ironic because they were supposed to be the heroes that stopped Magneto. Irrational fears and burning outrage seemed to make them forget all that.

"Ah our adoring public," commented Bobby, "Remind me again who's on trial here?"

"Try not to let their mob mentality get to you," said Scott, "This is what happens when you have big trials and a crowd of angry people with nothing better to do."

"Tell me about it. Senator Kelly must be as giddy as a cheerleader," muttered Warren.

"Let's not give him even more satisfaction by making a scene," said Ororo.

With the Professor leading the way, the X-men made their way into the building. Reserves from the National Guard had to be called in to guide them through. It got really bad when some people made it personal.

"YOU'RE NEXT X-MEN!"

"YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN MAGNETO!"

"FREAKS AREN'T HEROES AND HEROES AREN'T FREAKS!"

The X-men tried to ignore these chants as best they could. At one point someone threw a half-eaten burger at them that hit Wolverine in the arm. The feral mutant brushed it off and growled as he drew his claws and stared down the crowd.

"You deadbeats wanna pick a fight! Be my guest!" roared Logan.

But Jean quickly stepped in and held him back.

"Take it easy, Logan. It was just a cheeseburger," she coaxed, "That's hardly worth causing another bloodbath."

Logan was still fuming. Then another protester threw a half-full bottle of soda at him. This time Jean deflected it with her telekinesis. It really was getting out of hand. Even Jean started to find it annoying.

"Dang, now Ah'm startin' to get tempted," muttered Rogue.

"Let's keep moving," said Jean, suppressing her own frustration as she pushed Logan along, "The sooner we get inside the sooner we can get this over with."

Wolverine reluctantly withdrew his claws and followed the others inside. Keeping his temper in check in an atmosphere like this was a major challenge. He almost preferred a fight with Sabretooth. Others shared his sentiment. Being jeered like this by the very people they helped save was not a pleasant feelings. Chances were they were in for much worse once Magneto took the stand.

This was especially difficult for Lorna, who huddled close to Bobby as they made their way inside. He tried to shield her from any incoming objects thrown by the crowd. One woman tried to swing her purse at her as she passed by, Bobby deflected it and helped her move along. She wasn't as used to this as the rest of the X-men, but she still maintained her composure. She didn't care about the crowds or the condemnation they spewed. She cared only about seeing her father face justice.

"Welcome to our world, Lorna," said Kitty, "Sorry you have to see it like this."

"Does it look like it bothers me?" she quipped, "Let's just do this."

"Spoken like a true X-man," grinned Bobby.

That got a slight smile out of Lorna, a rare gesture for situation like this. The angry could still be heard even as they entered. But she and the rest of the X-men were shutting them out. A far more daunting challenge lay ahead of them.

* * *

**UN Headquarters Main Chamber**

With TV cameras and leaders from around the world present, the trial of Magneto began. Charles Xavier and the X-men were given seats near the front along with various diplomats and international lawyers who were acting as advisors to the legal teams. On one side was the prosecution, led by Senator Robert Kelly himself. On the other side was the defense, made up largely of experts in international law and a few military figures. They didn't seem too keen on proving Magneto's innocence. They seemed mostly there for show, presenting the aura of fairness in a trial where fairness was nearly impossible.

Magneto was present as well, albeit via satellite. Nobody was willing to risk shipping him out of Guantanamo Bay so they had him placed in a specially created area of the prison created solely for this trial. There he sat in a makeshift witness stand where a series of cameras broadcasted his image to the building in real time. The image of his stoic expression was projected on half-a-dozen projection screens, several of which were set up prominently at the front of the room for all to see. He looked surprisingly calm for a man facing war crimes. It didn't surprise the X-men, but it presented a disturbing image for the rest of the world to see.

The first three hours of the proceedings were uneventful. For this unique trial, nine judges from various countries sat at the front of the room to hear the arguments. The two sides took turns making their case, but there were numerous objections. Neither side was able to agree on how to handle this. It wasn't a normal criminal trial and it wasn't a normal war tribunal. There was never a doubt on the severity of the crime. The chief disagreements came from those uncertain how to dispense justice.

At the moment, the defense was on the floor. Making the statement was a lawyer working under the authority of the United States military. A lone American General wearing a decorated uniform and sunglasses gave him talking points as he made his case.

"Gentlemen, we must face the reality of our current predicament. This international body does not and never has had the authority to conduct a trial of this nature. War crimes and crimes against humanity are a serious matter and it is the opinion of myself and various other diplomats that we reconsider the nature of these proceedings."

"Objection!" barked Senator Kelly from the prosecution table, "You people are just wasting time! This is not a matter of determining guilt or innocence! The crimes are apparent for all to see and the defendant himself has admitted to them without apology!"

"Then tell me, Senator, where in the UN charter does it give us the authority to hand down a sentence? One that if mishandled could further enflame the public?"

"Don't talk to me about mishandling authority! These were crimes on a global scale! There is no global court so we must use global bodies to administer justice! That is what the UN was founded upon! It isn't about authority! It's about duty!"

"At the expense of due process? You'll be setting a dangerous precedent," said the lawyer, "If this body hands down a sentence ordering the execution of a single man, monstrous he may be, then it can hand down the sentence of any man, human or mutant! That's putting a lot of authority into something not meant to usurp regional powers. Name one example where such usurpations have not led to abuse!"

"Name me a viable alternative!" retorted Senator Kelly, "On this one issue, the nations of the world are in agreement! The defendant must face justice! If the will of the people is to see this man hang, who are we to argue?"

The senator's forceful words earned him a round of cheers from other diplomats and VIPs. His rhetoric really did seem to reflect the sentiments of many. They really did want to see Magneto hung from the highest tree. It was unprecedented, having people from all over the world be in so much agreement. It didn't bode well for the defense, who seemed to be running out of arguments.

Professor Xavier and his X-men weren't too optimistic by what they saw. Outrage was winning out over reason. Even the defense didn't look very convinced of what they were saying. It was setting them all up for a very unfavorable outcome.

"And I thought the OJ Simpson trial was a circus," muttered Warren, "It feels like we're the ones on trial as well."

"I agree. Zhere does not seem to be room for a rosy outcome here," said Kurt, "Vhat vill ve do if zhey do decide to execute Magneto?"

"That's assuming they can," muttered Logan, "I doubt Magnet will take any sentence these shit-brained lawyers dish out."

"Don't even joke about that, Logan," said Rogue, "Ah don't even wanna think about Magneto getting out from this. That'll just make things worse!"

"No argument there, cherè," said Remy, who was sitting next to Rogue, "But Logan's got a point. In Remy's experience, bad men always find a way to escape justice."

"We can't let that happen here," said Scott, "Magneto needs to face justice."

"Doesn't mean it'll be good justice," muttered Kitty.

As the cheering continued, Professor Xavier sighed and looked over towards Lorna. Bobby was holding her hand for support, but she didn't seem to be paying attention to the trial at all. She just kept staring at the image on the projection screen of her father with mixed emotions. He sensed anger in her, but at the same time there was a touch of curiosity. It was almost as if she was intrigued by all this.

"How are you holding up, Lorna?" asked Bobby, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"I'm fine," she said flatly, "No surprises so far."

"Hopefully it stays that way."

"Yes…hopefully," she said distantly.

There was a slight uncertainty in her tone. It was almost as if she wanted something to happen. The Professor was tempted to probe deeper, but he kept to himself for now. His primary focus was on the trial of his friend. It seemed increasingly likely that the powers that be would accept only one outcome: execution.

"It appears the verdict has already been given in the court of public opinion," said Hank.

"Indeed, but that doesn't mean it's the right one," said the Professor firmly.

"As much as I hate to say it, Senator Kelly does have a point," said Ororo, who was sitting next to him, "What are the alternatives?"

"I don't know," admitted Xavier, "But this can't be how it ends."

It seemed out of his hand as the cheering throughout the room continued. Senator Kelly looked over towards Xavier and cast a smug grin. He clearly had the will of the people behind him. He was the one pulling the strings. Even the judges seemed impressed by his passion and his rhetoric. As the cheering continued, a few of them conversed before pounding their gavels to bring order to the court.

"Order in the court!" said one of the judges from China, "The senator's objection is sustained. Would the defense please step down?"

"But your honor, I'm not finished making my argument," said the lawyer.

"Yes, we understand. But progress is clearly not being made by these statements. It is our opinion that we give time for the defendant to speak. Let him contribute to the record."

All eyes turned towards the projection screens where Magneto watched stoically, not at all affected by the cheers Senator Kelly evoked. Some looked at him with fear while others gazed at him with anger. He couldn't see them all because his only window to this affair was a TV screen at Guantanamo Bay. But he could feel the presence of the world on him. Now for the first time since his failed uprising, he could address the world.

"Mr. Lensherr?" said the American judge, "Do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

The master of magnetism remained silent at first, not even indicating that he heard the judges. There was no compassion, remorse, or respect in his hardened eyes. There was only an eerie calm behind an intimidating demeanor. For a moment, the judges were about to move on. Then in front of a global audience, Erik Lensherr spoke.

"_This trial is a joke. Everything you humans are doing is utterly laughable. This prison, these proceedings, and these very events are an insult to any rational-minded creature. It is analogs to a being accused by a pack of dogs."_

At that point, one of the defense lawyer rose up.

"Objection, your honor! The defendant is mocking his own case!" he stated.

"_I mock only your pathetic attempts at justice! You and every human on this planet may see me as a madman and a tyrant, but it is you who are the tyrants! It is you who are guilty of the most egregious crimes against this world!"_

"Your honor…" he continued.

"Overruled," said the judge from Russia, rubbing his sore head in frustration, "Let him continue. He is clearly going to one way or another."

The whole defense team grunted in frustration as he sat down, now powerless to stop Magneto's venomous rant.

"_You think you primates can threaten me with death and imprisonment? You think you can make me suffer for my crimes? There's nothing you can do to me that was any worse than what the Nazis did at the Polish concentration camp where I saw humanity for what it was. As a boy I watched human beings rip the unborn babies from the wombs of pregnant mothers, I watched human beings laugh as they amputated the limbs of crying old man, and I watched human beings rape young girls and then slit their throats. When this is the environment you come of age in, you gain perspective on the futility of man."_

Professor Xavier cringed as he heard him go over these stories. He heard them from his old friend before and he knew where they led.

"Erik don't…" he whispered under his breath.

"_I once naively thought that there was still some good worth saving. But time and again, humanity has disappointed. Just look at the state of the world under your primitive rule. War, famine, and ecological ruin dominates every corner of this planet. In nature, it is the paramount that a species strives to evolve, following the natural course of all life. But humanity has regressed. You keep falling into old habits, finding new ways to maim each other and destroy your planet. Even when something promising comes along, the new breed of life known as homo superior, you don't seek to follow it like every other life form. You seek to hinder it, thus sewing the seeds of your own destruction."_

Magneto had his audience captivated. Some were amazed by his story, others by his madness. His manner of thinking was truly deranged, leaving some to worry that his message would stir further chaos.

"This is bad!" said one of Senator Kelly's aides, "This kind of psycho-babble is likely to start a riot! We should cut the feed!"

"You'll do no such thing!" said the senator sternly, "This is just what we need! The damn fool is making our case for us! Now no one will oppose sending this madman to the gas chambers!"

The aide fell silent as he and everyone else as Magneto continued.

"_I am under no illusions. I know what I did on Genosha. You call what I did a crime of the greatest immorality. But is it really so immoral to assert one's proper place in this rapidly decaying world? You and your petty notions of law and order would have you believe that morality is something that must be adjudicated. You naively cling to the notion that justice must evolve with the times. But I know from my many years in this world that such a notion is foolish. This is not a matter of perspective. In this world there is right and there is wrong. And the current order that places mutants in the lowest rungs of society is not only wrong, it's criminal. Judge me as you will. Call me a monster and a tyrant. It is you, the human tyrants of this world, who are guilty. Regardless of what you do to me, you and your kind are doomed. The future belongs to homo superior."_

With those ominous words, Magneto fell silent. Untold millions were left to digest this profound and disturbing testimony into the human/mutant conflict. It was undoubtedly a turning point, listening to the words of a man who had dedicated his life to overthrowing human oppression. Now another turning point awaited them and it wasn't looking good for mutants at large.

"Is…is that all?" asked the French judge.

On the projector screen, Magneto's expression once again hardened.

"_I have nothing left to say."_

Another ominous silence fell over the court room. The defense team was especially demoralized. Their will to continue this endeavor looked completely shot in wake of such a speech. The only one smiling at this point was Senator Kelly.

"Exactly how many years has Magneto just set us back?" said Kitty dryly.

"Longer than I'll ever life, that's for damn sure," muttered Logan.

It wasn't very encouraging. Professor Xavier's expression fell in a state of despair. His old friend had once again shown just how lost he was.

"You have to say something, Charles!" urged Ororo.

"Yeah, we can't let Magneto end it on a note like that!" said Jean.

"I don't know if there's anything I can say at this point," he lamented.

The X-men could only share in their mentor's anguish. This was hard on all of them, especially him. The only one among them who wasn't as affected was Loran, who didn't take her eyes off the image of her father. Bobby remained worried for her, but it seemed the X-men as a whole had much bigger concerns.

The silence lifted as the two legal teams chatted. The judges also had a short conference. They were supposed to be impartial, but it appeared they were just as struck by Magneto's words as the rest of the world. It left for little debate on the kind of judgment that would be issued.

"Are there no further questions?" said the British judge.

"No your honor," said Senator Kelly with a grin, "The prosecution rests."

"As does the defense," said the lawyer bitterly.

"Very well," said the American judge, "If there are no further objections, then this court is ready to issue judgment."

The five judges got together their materials and prepared to make their official statement before this assembly and the rest of the world watching on TV.

Then an unexpected voice rang out from above.

"Wait! I object! I and every other mutant on this planet object!"

Gasps rang out as a bewildered audience and dozens of TV cameras looked up to see a strange hue of purplish energy form near the ceiling. From that energy, a mysterious figure appeared. The figure was tall, bearing light reddish skin as if he had been sunburned. He had messy hair, an unkempt beard, and a complexion reminiscent of someone who had just escaped a mental institution. His attire was hardly courtroom appropriate either, consisting of a beat up old trench coat and clothes that obviously hadn't been washed in months. But his appearance was the last thing people noticed.

Guided by an aura of telekinetic energy, he descended to towards the bewildered crowd below so he was hovering ten feet overhead. A number of armed guards were there to greet him, but they were promptly knocked away by a punishing blast of telekinetic force. Such a powerful display caused many diplomats and news crews to take cover. This man clearly wasn't here to object peacefully.

"Call the guards!" ordered the American judge, "Subdue that mutant and evacuate the building!"

"Nobody's going anywhere!" yelled the man, "Not until justice has been done!"

The figure further showed off his telekinetic force, using it to seal of every exit point in the room. Several guards tried to move in and stop him, pulling their guns and firing at close range. But every shot was deflected. The psionic shield around him was too strong. Grunting with anger, he seized their guns and literally ripped them to pieces before the eyes of a terrified crowd. He then turned to the screen of Magneto and bowed.

"Your message has not fallen on deaf ears, Magneto! When I, Exodus, heard your eloquent words, I teleported myself to this very chamber! If these humans won't defend you, I will! The world must know that mutants will not take being subjugated! We will not stand by while our champions are demeaned by injustice!"

Magneto actually smiled at the mysterious man's words. Even if his voice was impassioned and his eyes wet with tears, he understood his message and had the power to take matters into his own hands.

But the X-men were not smiling one bit. If this man could literally just teleport himself here on a whim, then he was a powerful adversary. And in a room this crowded, there was a lot of potential for danger.

"This guy has all sorts of crazy written all over him!" exclaimed Bobby as he iced up, "Lorna, get back!"

"I know the drill," she said as she took cover, "Do you know this guy?"

"Can't say I've seen him in our villains update," said Kitty as she rose up, "But Magneto has a way of reaching the crazies of this world. I'm guessing we're the ones who are gonna have to stop this guy."

"Would you expect anything less?" said Scott as he slipped on his visor, "You know what to do X-men! Stop Exodus and protect the bystanders!"

"Works for me," growled Logan as he drew his claws, "Damn trial was boring as hell anyways!"

The team sprung into action. Hank stayed with the Professor, wheeling him over to a corner where he would be safer. Jean went with them, using her telekinesis to protect them along the way. Scott and Bobby opened fire first, hitting Exodus with ice blasts and optic blasts. But like he did with the bullets earlier, Exodus blocked them with his telekinetic shield. Remy tried to help by striking him with several charged cards. The result was the same. Exodus would not go down easy.

"Is that the best the mighty X-men can muster?" he scoffed, "Some heroes you are! You're a traitor to your kind!"

"Somebody be off his meds," said Remy.

"I got his medicine right here!" growled Wolverine, "Hrrraaahhhhhhhhh!"

With Scott, Remy, and Bobby providing cover, Logan charged the raging mutant. Exodus used his telekinesis to fling several chairs at him. Logan sliced through each of them with ease. He then tried to pounce, slashing away at his psionic shield. Exodus grunted and backed away from the punishing attacks. But he remained undaunted.

While this battle was unfolding, Magneto continued to watch from afar. He grinned at the sight of the X-men enduring such a battle. Given that Exodus was outnumbered, it was only fair he get some encouragement.

"_So…Exodus, you say? If you are truly as dedicated as you say, you can prove it by subduing the X-men."_

Upon hearing these words, Exodus felt a new surge of strength.

"It well be done, Magneto!" he proclaimed.

With a determined grunt, Exodus unleashed a wave of telekinesis that knocked over every table, chair, and stand in the entire room. It also knocked Logan back, sending him flying against the far end of the large room. This really got the crowd to start panicking. Senator Kelly was especially nervous as he tried to make his way out through the VIP exit in the front.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," he mused.

While the crowds scrambled, Kitty, Angel, Ororo, and Kurt went to work trying to protect them. With everybody momentarily stunned, Exodus began wildly throwing around tables and chairs. Ororo tried to counteract them with wind bursts, but in such a confined space it was hard to get much of a gust going. Warren tried to catch a few, but they were moving so fast it was more dangerous for him than it was for the targets so he focused on helping Kurt get the judges to safety. Kitty helped them slip away by phasing them through the locked doors and into safety. Kurt did the same with the other judges, having to dodge an incoming table in the process. But there were too many people to evacuate one by one.

"Zhis room is too crowded!" exclaimed Kurt, "Ve can't get everybody out like this."

"Too bad Exodus locked every door," said Kitty.

"Perhaps we should make one," said Ororo as she kicked up more wind.

"Or we can just take him out quicker!" said Scott as he turned to Rogue, "Have you had time to test the limits of your new strength, Rogue?"

"Can't say Ah have, but Ah guess now is as a good a time as any," she said as she took off her gloves.

"But how are you going to get close enough to him?" said Warren as he protectively stood over a couple of diplomats.

"Leave that to us, Warren," said the Professor from the corner, "Jean, I may need your help with this one."

"No problem, Professor!" said Jean as she clutched her temples, "If this guy is as crazy as he looks, his mind is going to need more than two telepaths!"

While Exodus was on his rampage, now using various flag poles as his projectiles of choice, he rose up higher to avoid more direct attacks. That's when he started feeling the telepathic attacks on his mind. He suddenly found it hard to focus or coordinate. He was also struck with a splitting headache. It caused him to momentarily stop his attack and clutch his temples in agony.

"Argh! Get out of my mind!" he yelled.

"Wow! This guy has some tough shields!" grunted Jean.

"He must be telepathic too," said Xavier as he concentrated harder.

The two psychics stepped up their attacks. But Exodus kept resisting. He struggled to stay air-born, falling back to the floor at one point. But he didn't give in. He turned towards the corner where Xavier and Jean were holding up. He then used his telekinesis to lift a nearby news camera and launch it right at them. Hank saw this and came to their defense, but when he saw how fast it was moving he quickly surmised he couldn't stop it.

"Hate to break your concentration, Charles, but you might want to…"

Hank was unable to finish. The table hit him head on and despite his best efforts to deflect it with his ape-like strength, it hit with too much force. He was knocked back into Jean and the Professor, effectively disrupting their psychic attack and causing Xavier to tumble out of his wheelchair.

His head still sore, Exodus grunted as he rose to his feet and regained his composure. Still burning with rage, he turned his attention to the Professor and used his telekinesis to levitate him and bring him over so he was hovering right in front of him. Hank and Jean could only watch as they struggled to recover. Now standing eye-to-eye with Magneto's arch nemesis, Exodus held him in a firm telekinetic grip that was already choking him.

"Charles Xavier! The world's most powerful psychic!" he seethed, "Tell me, did you find anything interesting while you were in my mind? I know there's a lot that even I can't decipher! I'd love to test my own psychic talents against you, but for what you've done I'll gladly end you in front of the whole world! Any last word?"

"Ack! Your back!" choked the Professor.

"What?" said Exodus in confusion.

Suddenly, a voice emerged from behind.

"Ah think he said, watch your back," grinned Rogue.

Exodus eyes widened with surprise as he turned to see an angry Rogue flying towards him at full speed. He instinctively put up a telekinetic shield, but when she struck he was overwhelmed by the force and lost his grip on both the Professor and his defenses.

"Augh!" he groaned out as he flew back against the judges podium.

"You got some tough defenses, sugah," said Rogue as she moved in to finish him, "Just not tough enough!"

The bewildered mutant tried to get up and re-establish his defenses, but he wasn't fast enough. Rogue came in and placed her hand on his face, swiftly draining him of his life energy. He was a fighter, struggling against the drain for a good ten seconds. But he eventually gave in, letting out a defeated groan before falling unconscious.

Once he was out, all the doors unlocked and the crowd let out a sigh of relief. The cameras were still rolling, capturing every moment of the chaotic battle. The X-men all gathered in the central area around Exodus, carefully looking over him in case he woke up. Logan and Hank were a bit slower to rejoin due to the injuries they sustained. Warren, Kitty, and Kurt lingered back as well to help open the doors so everybody could get out. But with Exodus out the threat had officially passed.

"Wow…this guy was a tough one," said Jean, still rubbing her temples.

"Are you okay, Jean?" asked Scott, staying close to his girlfriend.

"I'm getting there. His mind was something else."

"Yes, I sensed it as well," said Xavier as Hank helped him back into his wheelchair, "He is a most peculiar individual with an unusual mental construction."

"Tell meh about it," said Rogue as she put her gloves back on, "Ah tried draining some of his memories to find out who he was. But Ah couldn't get much. Ah ain't even sure he knows what century he's in."

"Great, another guy with messed up memories," muttered Remy, "That ain't ever a good sign. No offence, Logan."

"Shut up, Cajun," growled Logan.

As the dust settled over this impromptu battle, a number of armed guards stormed the area around Exodus. They were the reinforcements that couldn't get inside as a result of the doors being locked. They spread out, securing VIPs and media personnel. They also helped Senator Kelly and a few military officials up. But they weren't as friendly towards the X-men.

"Freeze X-men! Back away from the intruder!" barked one of the guards.

"Go ahead, he's all yours," said Kitty.

"Wait!" said Senator Kelly as he pushed through some of the guards, "Your not going to question them?"

"Question us? Dude, we just saved you and practically everyone else in this building!" exclaimed Warren, "You're not going to arrest us for that, are you?"

"I find it a little too convenient this thug arrived just as the court was about to pass judgment. And you're clearly opposed to the majority sentiment here! What's to say this isn't some elaborate diversion?"

"Somebody's been listening to too many conspiracy theories," commented Kitty.

"Vhat do you expect, Kitty? He's a politician," said Kurt bitterly.

Senator Kelly scorned such a comment and was prepared to say more. But Professor Xavier was there to cut him off. He wasn't about to let Senator Kelly use this against mutants any more than he already had. Someone had to stand up to him before he started them all down the wrong road.

"You're being unreasonable, Senator. My X-men and I had no part in this. And you need not question us. We will cooperate fully with the authorities. But I ask you to step back and look closer at what you just witnessed."

"What's there to see? You mutants are once again proving you can't be civilized! Even when we try to uphold rule of law, you find a way to undermine it!"

"That's exactly your problem, Senator. You're not casting judgment on Magneto. You're casting judgment on all mutants. You are setting this trial up to be an indictment on an entire race of people, many of whom want nothing to do with Magneto's crimes. And this is what you get when you do that. You get mutants like Exodus who will become desperate and fight back. Ask yourself, bearing in mind the cameras are still rolling, are you willing to make judgment and deal with the consequences? Because the conflict that follows will be on your shoulders, not Magnetos."

Senator Kelly tensed at his words, resisting the urge to respond with more outrage. But with the cameras on them, he would only be hurting his case if he did so. He looked over at his legal team and the defense team that still remained. They were now chatting amongst themselves, giving him unfriendly looks in the process. They were taking Xavier's point seriously. As much as he hated to admit it, the man had a point.

"This isn't over, Xavier," he said sternly, "You only delaying the inevitable. Magneto is still going to face justice."

"I hope that he does," said the Professor sincerely, "But as in every case, justice must be administered carefully. Or the consequences will only lead to more injustice."

The Professor turned back to his team while the senator was swarmed by reporters. They all saw the same events as him. That animosity towards Magneto was going to be tempered by the deeds of the X-men. Even those who hated Magneto would be wary of making a judgment that would incite more people like Exodus. The X-men's heroics were complicating his case. The more he dealt with them, the more reasons he was finding to dislike them.

While Senator Kelly walked off the deal with the reporters and the X-men were helping the authorities with Exodus, Lorna stood in a daze in front of one of the projection screens. During the fight, she took cover near Bobby and the X-men. She was tempted to flee with the rest of the crowd, but she found herself lingering and watching the battle unfold. She was tempted to help, but something else caught her attention. The image of her father on the projector screen was still going. At the point where he told Exodus to eliminate the X-men, the feed stopped and the image froze. Despite this, she lingered.

Even as the fight had been going on, Lorna was still processing his words. She had heard him speak like that before. When she was involved in the Genosha uprising, he would speak eloquently to his followers about mutants and why he did what he did. But during that time she never made a serious effort to listen. This time she had and it struck her on a level she didn't expect. While fixated on the now frozen image of her father on the projection screen, she found herself talking to him.

"I truly didn't understand before, Father. I still don't entirely, but I now have a better idea. It makes more sense now. Thank you."

Her words went unheard by anybody except her, but that didn't matter. Lorna had to get them out. She remained fixated on her father's image. She didn't even notice her boyfriend approaching her.

"Are you okay, Lorna? Magneto isn't putting some sort of long distant hypno-eye on you, is he?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, "And under nobody's control, thankfully."

"You sound awfully calm after just watching some psycho crash your dad's show trial."

"When you date an X-man, you sort of get used to that," she said with a playful gesture, "It's okay. I knew you guys would stop him. You always do."

As a reward, she gave him a kiss. It effectively silenced Bobby and made him blush, especially since some of the cameras were still rolling. Lorna laughed and rejoined the X-men with Bobby, but not before turning back towards the image of her father one last time. She had a new kind of understanding for him and wanted to understand more. But now was not the time for doing so. She was going to have to set them aside for the time being. No use worrying her boyfriend, who sadly could never understand.

For Professor Charles Xavier, the next few hours were sure to be chaotic. More authorities poured in to contain Exodus. He had already been handcuffed, restrained, and sedated to make sure he wouldn't cause any more problems. His X-men cooperated, keeping a vigilant eye on the proceedings. Scott, Ororo, Logan, and Warren helped fill them in on what they were dealing with. Kitty, Kurt, and Jean assisted Hank in instructing them how to deal with a volatile mutant. Logan, Remy, and Rogue loomed extra close to Exodus's unconscious form, ready to attack the second he moved a muscle.

The situation seemed contained, but Professor Xavier found himself looking back at the podium where the judges had been sitting. They were so close to passing down a sentence, which would have surely had far reaching implications for mutants everywhere. Many like Senator Kelly would have loved nothing more than to see mutants get their day in court. It was a good thing they were able to stop it. But this wouldn't solve the issue at hand. It would only change the circumstances.

"I think it's safe to say this could have gone a lot better. But it just as easily could have been a lot worse," said Scott as he stepped back to give the authorities some room to work, "You think we made our case today, Professor?"

"I'd like to think so, Scott. But I'm not sure," said the Professor distantly.

"We still made quite a statement," said Warren, "We at least tried to balance the mutant hate with some good old fashioned heroics. It should counter some of the rampant Magneto hate."

"Even if it does, it has not stopped what has already been set into motion. It has only delayed it," said Xavier, "Magneto will still face trail. And one way or another, the outcome will affect us all."

"So what do we do? Just wait for it to cause another disaster?" said Bobby, who was holding hands with Lorna.

Professor Xavier looked back towards the VIP area where Senator Kelly was making his leave. He and many others were setting the stage for much greater conflict. They all may have good intentions at heart, but good intentions could not change reality. It was something the X-men may have to mitigate.

"We can only do our best to ensure it doesn't come to that," said Xavier, "Right now, fear and anger is driving this trial. Without maintaining reasonable perspective, no justice can ever be done. Like I told the Senator, we must make sure it is only Magneto that pays for his crimes. Not the entire mutant world."

* * *

**Armored Convoy – Later That Day**

The mysterious yet powerful mutant known as Exodus drifted in and out of consciousness as he was hauled off in chains to the nearest holding cell. The hours that proceeded his attacked passed in a daze. He remembered the X-men putting this collar around his neck that suppressed his powers. He also remembered the guards giving him heavy doses of sedative. He even heard them talk about where they would take him. They mentioned something about putting him in a cell next to this guy named Juggernaut.

Whatever the case, Exodus was too dazed to care. All he could think about is his failure. He made the decision to come to Magneto's aid. He thought he was the sign he had been looking for. He was the one that would give him the direction he lost. His whole life was one long string of confusion. His memories were an incoherent blur, obscured by conflicting events he could never make sense of. Even with his great power, he was useless without direction. He believed Magneto and his cause could give him that direction. But for his failure, he deserved to return to obscurity.

He groaned in defeat as he sat in a daze, chained to the back of a windowless armored car. He was so out of it he didn't even know how many guards were with him. At one point he sensed someone leaning over him, putting another needle to his neck. He figured it was more sedative, but could care less at this point.

"Hnn…do your worst. I deserve it," he muttered in a slurred tone.

But just as the needle entered his neck, he heard an unexpected voice.

"Oh, you need to work on that self-esteem of yours, Exodus. Don't worry, you'll have a chance soon enough."

That voice didn't sound like a guard. It was feminine and sly, definitely not what he would expect from UN security personnel. It was then he started to feel strange. That sedative he was injected with didn't feel like a sedative. It felt like adrenaline, which was slowly countering the drowsy effects.

Exodus slowly found himself coming to. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, he saw that there was only one guard watching over him. There were three others, but they were all out cold. It was as if someone knocked them unconscious. His focused remained on the lone guard, who looked like the other two but was smiling strangely. Even without his powers, he could tell he was more than he seemed.

"Your little stunt was admirable, Exodus. But you're clearly in need of direction. Luckily, Magneto could use someone like you."

"Magneto?" he said, his vision still blurry, "But how? He's still a prisoner of those human scum!"

"For now, he is. But it's not going to stay that way for very long. And if you really want to prove yourself to him, you'll take what I'm about to offer you very seriously."

It sounded dubious. Exodus was not one to think or reason with the utmost clarity. With a mind as messed up as his, it was next to impossible. But there was something about this voice that sounded sincere. Whoever this was, they wouldn't have gone to the trouble to catch up with him like this if it wasn't genuine. And if he could have a second chance, it would be foolish of him not to take it.

"I'll do what I have to do," he said.

The figure smiled. Then before his eyes he watched as the image of the armored soldier was replaced by that of a blue skinned woman with red hair and yellow eyes.

"Just sit tight and let the Brotherhood of Mutants take care of this. We've already begun work on something big. It's something Magneto himself has had in the words for some time. Help us complete it and the humans won't know what hit them!"

* * *

**Up next: Deadpool**


	15. Issue 36: Deadpool Part 1

**Issue #36  
Deadpool Part 1**

* * *

_Professor Charles Xavier has dedicated his life to fostering peace between humans and mutants. Together with his X-men, they fight to protect a world that hates and fears them. It is a fragile balancing act when there are so many opposing forces working against them. At times, their heroics are the only thing keeping the world from erupting into war._

_Those heroics were put to the test during the much publicized trial of their nemesis, Magneto. He faced harsh punishment for leading the Genosha uprising. He remained unapologetic and was facing final judgment when a mysterious mutant calling himself Exodus stormed the proceedings. He led an attack that threatened many, but the X-men were able to stop them. For their efforts, they were able to buy time to further mitigate this difficult and very personal issue. _

_On the personal front, the X-men have had their shares of drama lately. Scott Summers and Jean Grey finally came clean and are sharing a blossoming romance. Conversely, Hank McCoy and Ororo Munroe ended their relationship recently and have yet to work out a number of issues. One of the most pressing issues involves Rogue. After her encounter with Sinister, her powers have once again rendered her unable to touch. While she struggles to make the adjustment, new personal conflicts are brewing. One in particular, is emerging across the Atlantic in Europe._

* * *

**Paris, France**

'_Jeez, could that intro have been more generic? You fine readers deserve better! Here's my take. In a crazy world it's the crazy people who get things done. Forget shit like civil discourse, due process, or heartless corporate conspiracies. When the going gets tough and a job needs to get done, you don't need the best and the brightest. You need someone who's nuttier than squirrel turds. That's where I come in! I'm Deadpool! The Merc with the Mouth! The Crimson Comedian! That shit's copyrighted so none of you better steal it! And today I've got a mission! But as my drunken, alcoholic, asshole dad used to say, if you're good at something don't do it for free.'_

It was three in the morning at the fancy Ritz Paris hotel. On the rooftop Deadpool casually waited for his latest contact. Leaning back against a nearby air conditioning unit, he casually twirled some bullets around his fingers. This was one of the worst parts of being a mercenary, the waiting. Being a hired gun wasn't like being a day laborer. People couldn't just answer an ad or call a hotline. It was necessary to go through various channels to ensure the authorities didn't get wise to them. It was especially tedious to get to someone like him, who did the kind of jobs most were sane enough to avoid.

So far this contact made it through those channels. He must have been very well-connected or knew people that were. Whoever he was, he picked unusual hours to conduct business. Most of the people he dealt with were secretive in their own right, but they had to be especially paranoid to set up a meeting at a place like this at this time of night. But Deadpool didn't mind. So long as the job paid well, that was all that mattered.

He continued twirling the bullet and humming to himself as he waited. In a few minutes the contact would officially be late. That would mean extra fees. Grinning under his red on black mask, the colorful mercenary took out one of his guns and started twirling it.

"Somebody's getting a tardy slip on their report card," he mused, "Thirty more seconds and someone's gonna get a spanking."

More time ticked by. But just before the late mark passed, the door to the stairwell opened and new figure emerged.

"Aww, maybe next time," he sighed, "Guess I brought my paddle for nothing."

Deadpool continued leaning casually against the air conditioner as the figure approached him. It turned out to be a familiar face. The short, stocky physique, bearded face, graying hair, and thick glasses gave him away. It was Dr. Abraham Cornelius, a man closely tied to his past.

"Good to see you again, Wade. It's been a while," said Cornelius.

"Wish I could say the same, Abey, but last I checked you weren't on my friends list. You tried to invite me on your Facebook page, but I rejected it and for a damn good reason."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"That depends on how many zeroes you put at the end of my paycheck. It also depends on how good a mood I'm in after I hear about this job you got for me. You must be desperate or senile to hire me. Like that guy in Goodfellas. Ever see that flick?"

"I assure you this is a very serious venture," said Cornelius, ignoring his idiotic comments, "And I will make certain you are well compensated. I'll even throw in a bonus if you can do this quickly and efficiently."

"Then you've come to the right place!" Deadpool proclaimed, "We guarantee every act of sabotage, arson, or assassination is carried out with the utmost care or your money back! Certain conditions may apply and results will vary."

"Good, then I'll keep this brief. You should already know some of the details."

Dr. Cornelius then took out a folder from his coat and handed it to the merc with a mouth. The masked figure grabbed it and opened it up. To his surprise, he did recognize a few details. The picture of a teenage girl quickly jumped out.

"Her name is Amanda Sefton," he explained, "She is of particular interest to me and my work."

"Amanda Sefton? This is the same chick the Hand paid me to abduct three years ago! What the hell is it with her? She got beer flavored nipples or something?"

"Yes, I'm aware that other organizations who have taken an interest in her. And she does have an unusual talent for escaping. That's exactly why I'm interested."

"So what? You want me to kidnap her? Again? Even after the Hand threw a hissy fit after the last time?"

"That would be the best outcome, but if this woman's history is any indication I'll gladly settle for a blood sample. She is a unique specimen with strong mutant potential. She also has some rather peculiar anomalies in her DNA that…"

"Blah blah blah, she's got a power you can't comprehend. Yada yada yada, she's a part of something much bigger. Spare me the details. The Hand gave me that speech too. I'll get it done…again! You and your Weapon X cronies better not screw me over again! I may be crazy, but I'm not dumb enough to fall for the same trick twice. Unless you count this thing with this chick at a Russian strip club, but that's another story."

Dr. Cornelius grinned, not humored by his comments but reassured by his assessment. There were a lot of mercenaries out there who could do this job, but none of them could respond to unexpected changes better than Deadpool. He should know. He had seen him in action many times before.

Confident in their deal, he pulled out another large envelope from his coat and gave it to Deadpool. The merc with a mouth eagerly took it and opened it, finding a sizable share of cash piled inside.

"Then we're agreed," said Dr. Cornelius, "You'll find your initial down payment in there along with a little extra. Go ahead and count it. It's all large non-sequential bills, just like you asked for."

"Aww, you remembered! I'm touched," said Deadpool obnoxiously.

"I'll give you the rest after I have the girl. I don't need to tell you how sensitive this is. Weapon X doesn't even know I'm doing this."

"Ooh getting more secretive now, are we? What's the matter? You get caught screwing Wraith's daughter or something?"

"I would rather not discuss it," said Dr. Cornelius sternly, "All you need to know is this is a bit of a private venture on my part. If anyone should ask, just say it's sheer curiosity."

"You got it, doc!" said Deadpool with a mock salute, "Your secrets are safe with me! Who would believe a guy as crazy as me anyways!"

"Indeed," snickered Cornelius, "Call me once you have specimen. The number is in the file as well as some clues for you to follow in order to find her. Be careful, she and her mother know how to cover her tracks. I'll remain in Paris until the job is done."

"Will do! Hasta la vista, Abey!"

With his job and money in hand, Deadpool went to work. He disappeared into the night, once again on a mission to find Amanda Sefton. He had done it before now he was going to have to do it again. Whatever it was about this girl, it had to be something for so many weird people to be after her. But he could care less. He had a job to do, even if it was for someone he had a checkered history with. Regardless, he would find a way to get around it. He always did. That's part of what made him so good at his job.

Dr. Cornelius sighed with a mix of relief and excitement. For a while he didn't even think Deadpool would accept a job from him. It was a good thing he was too crazy to hold a grudge. If he was as proficient as he boasted, he would soon have some exciting new material to work with. Weapon X had been reeling ever since their failed attempt to recapture Wolverine, but it was far from defeated. Dr. Cornelius still had lofty goals and he was willing to go to any length to reach them.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Kurt's Room**

Kurt Wagner was brimming with excitement. He had finished his classes for the next few days and had a long weekend with no major training scheduled. Given such a lull was rare with the X-men, he decided to make the best of it and plan a trip to Germany to visit Amanda. Since he joined the institute, he had kept in touch with her over the phone and through email and chatting. They always had a lot to talk about, especially with the X-men's latest exploits at the UN. But he still missed holding her in his arms.

As he packed his bags, his eyes fell on a picture of her he kept on his dresser. He smiled as he picked it up and brushed his hand over it. No matter how complicated things got with humans, mutants, or his family he could always count on Amanda to support him. Just knowing she was out there, encouraging him to do good with his skills, gave him a strength that could not be measured. At times he worried how she and her mother lived such an isolated life in Germany. But that was their choice. It kept them safe and it would lend them plenty of privacy while they were together.

Setting the picture aside, he zipped up his bag and grabbed his backpack. As he packed a few more items, there was a knock on his door and Scott Summers entered.

"You all packed, Kurt?" he asked.

"Ja, I'm all set!" he said as he zipped up his backpack, "Is zhe jet ready for takeoff?"

"Mr. McCoy's doing a little maintenance. It should be ready in a half-hour. But we're still on schedule. It won't be long before you have Amanda in your arms for a full weekend."

"I can't vait. But I'm sure it'll go by fast. It always does," he sighed, "You're lucky you have a girlfriend zhat lives under zhe same roof. You have no idea how stressful it is to have to plan elaborate trips just to see her."

"I can only imagine. I don't think I could have endured being away from Jean that long _before_ we got together," said Scott.

"You don't need to convince me of zhat. You two can't seem to stay away from each other lately," snickered Kurt, "Do you even sleep in your own bed anymore?"

"It depends, but it's definitely the exception instead of the norm," he shrugged, blushing somewhat at the subtext, "Guess that's just what love does to you."

"Amen, mien friend," said Kurt, "And since zhis has been zhe longest time I've been away from Amanda, ve have a lot of love to catch up on."

"I'm sure, but try not to say that around Bobby or Logan. There way too many ways that can twist those words."

Kurt laughed and blushed a little himself. As serious as the mission of the X-men was, they were not above a dirty joke. But considering how long it had been since he was intimate with Amanda, he wouldn't have minded. Amanda had been talking about it as well. They had already made plans to do as much 'catching up' as possible.

Once he finished packing his things into his backpack, he zipped it up and hitched it on his back. He was officially ready. He just had to wait on the plane. Scott could tell how excited he was, but before he made his way to the hanger there was one final item he needed to take care of.

"Before you go, Kurt, I think you should talk to Rogue one last time," said Scott in a more serious tone, "She's still been pretty distant since the Sinister incident."

"Ja, I guess I should," said Kurt, his excitement sinking somewhat, "I already spoke to her last night. She seemed to be doing better after the Exodus fight, but she still has a vays to go I guess."

"Yeah, I'm getting that vibe too. She's still smoking a pack a day and skipping out on classes. She's gotten back to training though. She seems to be getting a much better handle on her new powers. But the touch issue is pretty sensitive."

"Have you tried talking to her? I heard you helped her a great deal zhe first time around," said Kurt.

"I did, but this is different. I get the feeling she's a little put off by me being with Jean now."

"Ja, I can see how vatching you two be so _friendly_ vould be hard."

Scott shifted awkwardly again. It was no secret than he and Jean were fond of their newfound affection for one another. But as nice as it was to celebrate their love, it was important to keep it from becoming a distraction. Rogue especially didn't need to deal with it. Even though she was his ex, he cared about her and didn't want to make this rough time for her any worse.

"We'll try to work on that," said Scott, "You should probably still talk to her. Take it form someone who has already had a sibling drift away. Stay close to her, even if she is making it hard as hell."

"I vill, mien friend," assured Kurt as he followed Scott out of his room and towards the elvator, "I've lost my share of family too and I'm not just talking about Mystique. Zhe last thing I vant to do is let my sister slip away."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Backyard**

It used to be an age-old dream of the ancients to experience flight like a bird. Even in the age of mutants, it was a power only a select few shared. Even for those that did, it was a power easily taken for granted. When Rogue first found out about her powers, she didn't give it much thought. She was too hung up about not being able to touch to really explore it. Then Warren took her for a morning flight and a new appreciation quickly developed.

Morning flights were quickly becoming part of her routine. This morning was no different. Rogue closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the crisp mid-morning air. She had been flying for about half an hour, just doing a few quick trips around the lake to get a taste for the morning air. She found a strange sense of peace in flight, one Warren first described that fateful morning and one she had come to appreciate. It was a great way to help her unwind and cope with her new situation. As bad as not touching was, this was decent compensation. She also found out that flying gave her a lot of time to think.

After completing the last trip around the lake, she landed in the institute's backyard. She had a busy day of catching up ahead of her, which was more or less like any day since she fell behind class so often. But she was used to it. Just as she touched down, she was greeted by Remy. It appeared he had been waiting for her, sitting casually on the bench overlooking the lake while shuffling a deck of cards and smoking a cigarette.

"Bonjour, cherè," he greeted, "Have a good morning flight?"

"Kind of hard not to on a day like this," she said as she casually stretched her limbs, "Losing mah ability to touch sucks ass, but flying almost makes up for it."

"Almost," Remy emphasized as she finished his cigarette and got up.

Remy flashed a charming smile as he approached her. Rogue was indeed looking better than she had since the Sinister incident. She wasn't brooding as much, she seemed less depressed, and she wasn't as temperamental. She was still a little moody, but she was getting better at dealing with her new situation. He could see it in her eye.

"Remy's been meaning to catch up with you," he told her, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"It better not involve more of that Hallmark cheering up crap you and everybody else have been throwing at meh. There's only so much of that Ah can take," said Rogue dryly.

"Non, this be serious," he said in a sincere tone, "Remember just before the sentinel attack you told Remy he should look into doing something more at this place other than doing card tricks and showing off his skills?"

"Seems like a hell of a while ago, but yeah."

"Well I took your advice. I met with the Professor yesterday. He be pretty surprised at my choice in subject, but he didn't judge. He just set me up with some philosophy classes and outlined a course for Remy to follow for a real degree. It's the first time in I don't know how many years Remy's gonna take a class. A legitimate one anyways."

"That's great, Remy!" said Rogue with a smile, "Ah didn't think you would actually give it a shot."

"Neither did I. Guess Remy just needed the right motivation," he said as he moved in closer, "That makes two favors I owe you. First you be helping Remy with the guilds in New Orleans. Then you be helping Remy find a better life here at the institute. I gotta be honest with you too, cherè. I be running out of ways to thank you."

"You don't gotta to that. Given how much of a pain Ah've been since mah powers went nuts, Ah'd say we're about even."

"Are we?" he said, still very serious in his demeanor, "Because there's more Remy should do to return the favor."

He was now standing dangerously close to her. His face was within inches of hers. Rogue felt a powerful tension come over her. The way he was looking at her entailed more than just gratitude. His alluring, red-on-black eyes captured her gaze in a unique way. It was hard to deny she felt a level of attraction to this man. But as he leaned in closer to her, she quickly reminded herself the harsh reality of her circumstances.

"Remy…don't," she said, abruptly pushing him away.

"Aww, what's wrong, cherè?" he coaxed, "Remy's just trying to…"

"Ah know what you were doing. And Ah'm not asking you. Ah'm telling you…don't."

Remy was taken aback. It wasn't just her words it was how she said it. There was almost a threatening look in her eyes, as if she just wanted to push him away and never have him stand this close to her again. There was also a touch of sorrow. Remy had never seen that kind of hostility in her before.

"Take it easy, cherè. Remy don't mean to…"

But she didn't let him finish. To his surprise, she pushed him back and turned away. It left him even more bewildered and Rogue even more distant.

"Ah mean it, Remy! Don't do this!" she said in a strained tone, "Ah can't touch anymore. Ah know that look in your eye and Ah can see where this is going. Just save yourself the trouble and let it go! Ah'd rather spare mahself the heartache and so should you."

"Come on, Rogue. Don't be like that," said Remy as he tried to approach her again.

"Ah mean it, Remy!" she said, shooting him a more menacing glare, "Don't do it!"

Remy froze under her gaze. His expression shifted as well, going from surprised to bitter. That harsh look in her eye said it all. No amount of his charm could get past it. Rogue had made up her mind. It hurt, more than he expected. It was a pain he had to hide though. If this is what she wanted, who was he to argue? That didn't make it any less difficult.

"Fine," he said bitterly, "That really how you want it?"

"It…it's better this way," said Rogue, trying not to sound so hostile.

"Spare me the excuses, Rogue. You want to be a bitch, go ahead!" scoffed the Cajun as he stormed off, "You know Remy thought you be better than this. Guess Remy was wrong."

Rogue tensed under his harsh words. Under normal circumstances, she would have responded with more anger. But it was hard to be angry when she knew he was right. She was being a bitch. She was pushing someone away who genuinely cared about her. She was almost as bad as Mystique, which didn't sit well for a second. She deserved far worse than those harsh comments. Hugging her shoulders, Rogue turned away and suppressed a tear.

As she swallowed her sorrow and bitterness, she heard a familiar 'bamf' noise behind her. It was Kurt, who she knew was leaving for Germany soon. She could feel him walking up to her with a concerned look in his eyes. But she didn't turn to face him.

"Rogue, I'll be leaving soon and I just vanted to…"

But he quickly picked up on her demeanor and grew concerned. He wasn't sure but he could almost swear she had been crying. He approached her more closely and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rogue? Vhat's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked her.

Rogue swallowed away her sorrow and bitterness and turned to face her brother. She tried not to look too messed up. She didn't need to start thrusting her own issues on Kurt. This was supposed to be a good time for him. At least one of them deserved to be happy.

"No…Ah'm okay," she said, "Just…not in too good a mood this morning."

"Are you sure?" asked Kurt, not believing her for a second.

"Do Ah really gotta answer that, Kurt?" she sighed, "Just…do meh a favor and don't ask. Ah would rather not talk about it."

Against his better judgment, Kurt nodded. There was a time to push the issue and there was a time to step back. Now definitely didn't look like a time to make things harder for Rogue than they already were.

"Very well, mien sister," he said, "But if you don't vant to talk, vhy don't ve just go for a walk or something to pass zhe time? My flight doesn't leave for a half hour and I vould hate to leave you here in such a sad state."

"Sure…walkin' sounds nice," she said, managing a smile, "But try not to worry about meh. You got a girl back in Germany waitin' for you. The last thing Ah wanna do is send mah problems over there with you."

"It's never a problem to help family," he said as he started walking with her, "Now come vith me. If you don't vant to talk serious, let's try non-serious topics. Ve could talk movies, books, or zhe latest stunt Logan pulled in zhe Danger Room. Vhatever you vant!"

"Thanks Kurt. All that sounds better than the usual," she said as she followed her brother into the woods.

Rogue wiped away whatever traces of tears were left in her eyes. She was lucky to have such a great brother. Even if they weren't related by blood, they never cared to make that distinction. It was still family to them. But even as they started talking about random things, she couldn't help but dwell on what happened with Remy. She may have just complicated things further. It certainly wasn't an issue that wouldn't go away easily and it wasn't going to sit well either.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Living Room**

Bobby Drake considered himself a world class couch potato. To him, few things were more relaxing than laying back on the couch and casually browsing the channels for mindless entertainment. Usually, he skipped right over the news channels. It was always such a downer because there would usually be someone going on a rant about how mutants were the cause of all society's problems. Especially after the scene at Magneto's trial, the media had really been going at it. At least every half-hour, someone replayed Magneto's rant. But as difficult as these stories were to listen to, Bobby found himself caught up in them for reasons that had nothing to do with staying informed.

At the moment, he was watching a feed on CNN with Jean, Warren, and Kitty. They were replaying Magneto's speech again and one part kept sticking out.

"_In this world there is right and there is wrong. And the current order that places mutants in the lowest rungs of society is not only wrong, it's criminal."_

Bobby watched the screen intently, trying to make sense of those unnerving words that came from the mouth of a madman. It wasn't so much the message that bothered him. It was the similarities he saw in Magneto's words and in Lorna's words.

"Wow, I never thought I would live to see the day when Bobby Drake would watch the news without yawning," commented Jean, who was snacking on some chips, "Is it possible after all these years you're getting political on us?"

"Not in this lifetime, Jean," said Bobby, not taking his eyes off the TV, "I'm a firm believer in the philosophy of no news is good news. I can do without any of these so called fair and balanced media outlets. It's this thing with Magneto's speech that's keeps bugging me."

"Why? It's not like we haven't heard that kind of babble from him before," said Warren who was sneaking some chips from Jean, "I could write a ten volume book series on all the crazy things he's spewed over the years."

"It's not his message. It's how he says it," said Bobby, staying more serious than usual, "Back before the trial, I tried talking Lorna out of attending at least ten times in a two hour span."

"Guess you weren't convincing enough. That or she was just too stubborn," shrugged Kitty, who was casually sitting on one of the sofa chairs.

"That's what I thought too, but then I heard her reasoning and it's been bugging me every since," he went on, "She said she was going because it was the right thing to do. She freely admitted she didn't like it and it was bad idea. But that didn't matter to her. She believed it was right and that's why she went."

"That…doesn't make a lot of sense," said Warren.

"That's what I thought too. But what really has me worried is how similar it was to what Magneto said in his speech. He's no Mel Gibson, but he used the same reasoning. There's no middle ground with him. Everything is black and white, good and evil, right and wrong. It all fits his crazy I-want-to-destroy-humanity sales pitch. I don't understand it. None of us probably do. But for some reason, I think Lorna understood. And for any number of reasons that makes me sick to my stomach."

Warren, Kitty, and Jean sensed his concern. It did seem a little strange, Lorna actually seeing eye-to-eye with her father. She always struck them as someone who wanted to distance herself from Magneto as much as possible. Sharing any major similarities with him was definitely a little disturbing.

"I can't say I blame you for worrying, Bobby. But I think you're making too big a deal of it," said Jean.

"Yeah, so Lorna and Magneto share one thing in common besides blood," said Kitty, "Big deal! That doesn't mean she's like him."

"That's not what concerns me," said Bobby, "What keeps me up at night is her falling back under Magneto's spell again. He did it once. I thought we got to a point where it wasn't an issue anymore. Now I'm not so sure."

"You really don't think Lorna is going to join the Brotherhood or something, do you?" said Warren, shocked Bobby would even consider such a notion.

"I sure as hell hope not! That would be a nightmare come true," he lamented, "It isn't just about her joining him. It's about her thinking too much like him. If she starts seeing the world in black and white the way Magneto does, what's to stop her from going down the wrong path?"

"You mean besides an overly concerned boyfriend?" Jean pointed out.

"It wasn't enough last time. She still followed him to Genosha, remember? If her mom's health continues failing, Magneto or the Maximoff twins may try again. This time with more persuasive means."

He sounded genuinely worried. There was a logic to his thinking. The idea of a loved one going to back to Magneto's side (again in Lorna's case), couldn't sit well. But some weren't so sure it was worth obsessing over.

"I think Jean's right. You are being paranoid, Bobby," said Kitty bluntly.

"Oh what do you know?" scoffed Bobby, "You don't know Lorna like I do."

"Or maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do," she argued, "No offence Bobby, but isn't it a bad sign for a relationship when you stop trusting each other?"

"Did I even hint that trust was an issue? Are you just pulling this stuff out of your ass, Kitty?" said Bobby with growing frustration.

"Take it easy, Bobby," said Jean, stepping in to calm things down.

"No seriously, Kitty!" said Bobby, brushing Jean off, "Do you really believe I don't trust her after all the crap we've been through?"

"Maybe trust isn't the right word," said Kitty in a more serious tone, "Maybe you're paranoid because you don't understand where she's coming from as well as you think you do. I think Jean will vouch for me here when I say that when you don't understand each other, it makes it pretty hard to relate to each other."

Bobby tensed under such words. Even Jean was silenced by them. Kitty made a valid point. Bobby really didn't understand where Lorna was coming from. Even if he did love her, he didn't comprehend her train of thought. Jean understood through her relationship with Logan that understanding can mean the difference between success and breakups. She and Logan didn't understand each other or their feelings for one another and that eventually led to their relationship ending. It was a bad sign and one Bobby would be wise to heed.

But Bobby being Bobby, he didn't take too kindly to Kitty's words. To him they were an affront to his relationship with Lorna. Kitty was the one who didn't understand because she wasn't the one in love. Bobby had connected with Lorna and loved her through the trails of Genosha and Magneto's imprisonment. That to him was all the proof he needed that he and Lorna were right for each other and he wasn't going to let anyone tell him otherwise.

"That's just stupid, Kitty!" scoffed Bobby as he got up from the couch and stormed off, "You're the one who doesn't understand! None of you do! So stop judging me and Lorna!"

"Bobby wait…" said Warren, trying to stop him.

Bobby shoved his friend aside. He wasn't going to stay and take this sort of criticism. He had better things to do.

After he left, Kitty shifted awkwardly. It wasn't the first time she called someone out on relationship issues. She did the same to Rogue when she was still dating Scott and even though she ended up being right, Rogue didn't take too kindly to that. She got some looks from Jean and Warren, but they weren't the harsh kind. Chances were they wouldn't have been as brutally honest as her, even if they agreed with her.

"Um…was that too harsh?" she asked sheepishly.

"Maybe a little," chided Jean.

"A little?" laughed Warren, "There's a fine line between being honest and being blunt, Kitty. And you dive right over it head first."

"I didn't mean to! I was just making a point!"

"And it was a valid point," said Jean sincerely, "But you know how Bobby is. He's never been too good about accepting criticism, especially on relationships. You probably should apologize after he cools off."

"With him, how can you tell?" she muttered.

Warren and Jean rolled their eyes and added nothing else to the issue. There was clearly nothing left to say. Warren just grabbed the remote from where Bobby was sitting and changed the channel.

But the issue wasn't over for Kitty or Bobby for that matter. As critical as she was for her friend, she did worry about what he was going through. He really was going through some difficulties in his relationship with Lorna. She never doubted that he loved her. Maybe she was just looking too much into it because she never had a boyfriend before. Whatever the case, she hoped she was wrong. She saw what happened to Scott and Rogue. She didn't want that to happen with Bobby and Lorna.

* * *

**Lower Levels – Hanger**

Everything was just about ready as Kurt teleported to the lower levels ready to depart. Scott and Hank were making the final preparations on the jet. Scott was fueling it up while Hank was tweaking the avionics under the wing. He arrived just in time to see them close up and finish their last round of checks. They were ready to go when he was. Kurt could barely contain himself. In just a few hours, he would be holding Amanda in his arms again. He could already feel her warm presence drawing near. This was going to be a special long weekend for them.

As he eagerly awaited the final go-ahead, Logan and Ororo entered as well with his bags. He left them down here earlier for them to load while he caught up with Rogue. But when Ororo entered Hank got a little tense. He almost tripped over his toolbox. Her presence was still a point of contention for him. They had yet to sit down and talk out the issues of their failed relationship. Even if there wasn't too much animosity, the tension was still present.

"Please tell me ve're ready to go now," said Kurt anxiously.

"Um…yes, we're ready," said Hank as he picked up his tools, "Scott, did you check the fuel pumps?"

"That and the avionics," affirmed the X-leader, "Looks like we're good to go."

"Great! Zhen let's head out already!" said Kurt as he rushed onto the jet, "I don't vant to keep Amanda vaiting!"

"Calm down, Kurt. I'll get you to your girl," grinned Scott as he washed his hands off.

While Kurt eagerly settled into his seat, Scott began making his way into the jet as well.

"You want to tag along, Mr. McCoy? It would give us a chance to test the new navigation software," asked Scott.

"I wish I could, but I have upgrades on the Danger Room that are weeks behind," said Hank, "I might as well use the current lull to catch up."

"I understand, but don't work too hard," said the X-leader, "Even great minds need a rest every now and then."

"I'll try and remember," sighed Hank as he gathered his tools.

While he started clearing the area for the jet, Logan made his way onto the jet as well with one of Kurt's bags.

"Don't get too comfortable, Summers. I'll be tagging along as well," he said as he barged past him.

"You're voluntarily going with me on a non-combat related trip?" said Scott skeptically, "Are you sick or something, Logan?"

"Don't bother getting your ears checked, bub. You heard me right," said the feral mutant, "You're going to freakin' Germany, a world class beer mecca! You really expect a guy like me to miss out? Hell, if getting some good quality booze means staring at your ugly mug for a few hours, I'll take it."

Scott snickered at Logan's juvenile reasoning. It wasn't the most productive way to spend a weekend, but as the old saying goes every man needs a hobby. Logan's just happened to be beer. Scott didn't mind so long as he didn't get too drunk.

While Logan stashed Kurt's bag away in the jet, Ororo followed closely and did the same. She smiled at Kurt, wishing him well on his visit. Even as someone coming off a breakup, she could appreciate his commitment to Amanda. He must love her a great deal to be this intent on seeing her.

As she began walking out of the X-jet, she noticed Hank standing down there waiting for her. He had that wanting look in his eye. It was a look she had come to know well since dating him. It was his way of letting her know that he wanted to talk. Ororo found herself slowing down somewhat, worried about what he may say. It was no secret they had been avoiding each other since their breakup. She wanted to talk, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. She still suspected that Hank was conversing with that Tessa woman.

She got about halfway down the step-latter when to Hank's dismay, she stopped and turned back.

"You know what, I think I'll tag along too," she said.

"Are you sure? Don't tell me you've suddenly become a beer enthusiast, Miss Munroe," joked Scott.

"No, I just feel like getting out for a bit, that's all," Ororo replied, "Besides, I've never seen Germany. It could be a nice little excursion."

It seemed unusual for Ororo. She usually didn't do anything on a whim. This just came out of nowhere. But with Kurt getting impatient and Logan needing his beer, Scott didn't argue. He just shrugged and finished closing up the plane before takeoff.

"If you say so," said the X-leader, "Let the Professor know we'll be back tonight, Mr. McCoy! I'll keep my com-link open just in case."

"Of course, Scott," said Hank flatly, "Have a safe trip."

With a disappointed sigh, Hank waved goodbye to Scott and cleared the area. But even as he walked off, he found himself turning back towards Ororo. He could still see her sitting near a window in the passenger area. He gazed distantly at her and she gazed right back at him. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Hank was smart enough to pick up on the subtext. She knew he wanted to catch up with her and talk. But she just wasn't ready. He could do nothing to change her mind. For now, he could only walk away and wait for another chance.

Once Hank cleared the area, the hanger bay doors at the end of the launch tunnel opened up and the X-jet started its powerful engines. Scott made one last check of the systems. Then with the flip of a few switches and the push of the throttle, the powerful aircraft shot out through the tunnel and into the air towards its destination.

* * *

**Rural Germany – Sefton Farm**

When living a secluded rural life in the woods of Germany, there were few events worth looking forward to. A trip to the closest town for food and what not was usually as exciting as it got. But with Kurt making his first visit since leaving with the X-men, Amanda Sefton could honestly say she had never been so excited.

It had been hard for her since Kurt left for the X-men. Even though they kept in touch regularly, she missed having him close to her. Whoever coined the phrase "absence makes the heart grow fonder" must have had them in mind. Life without Kurt just didn't seem as special. He was her only real friend besides her mother. He made the secluded life she had to live so much more bearable. At times she wished he hadn't left. But she understood why he had to go. Just because she had to life a secluded life, it didn't mean he had to as well.

It was just past noon and Amanda was frantically checking everything in the house, making sure it was all set for Kurt's arrival. She barely got a wink of sleep last night. She spent much of her time cleaning her room, laying out the clothes she was going to wear, and ensuring everything was perfect for when the time came to be intimate. She even made sure her mother had the ingredients necessary to make Kurt's favorite foods. Everything had to be perfect. There was no telling how long it would be before they got another chance like this.

"Mom! Have you seen my new dress? I thought I laid it out on my bed!" Amanda called out in a panic.

"It's down here! I'm ironing it!" replied Margali from the basement.

"It doesn't need to be ironed! Just bring it up so I can get dressed! We have to leave for the airfield in half an hour!"

"Relax, Amanda! It'll be ready," she assured.

Amanda didn't seem convinced. She came rushing down to the basement, wearing just her underwear. She looked as though she had just run a marathon. Margali couldn't tell if it was because of excitement or exhaustion. She was glad to see her daughter so happy, but she was starting to really stress herself. She knew how much this meant to her.

"Take it easy, sweetie. Kurt will be happy to see you no matter what you wear," Margali coaxed.

"I know, but I want this to be special," said Amanda as she impatiently waited for her mother to finish ironing her dress, "Kurt's been so busy with the X-men lately we don't know how often these opportunities will come along. I miss him _so_ much! It feels like forever since I last felt that soft, fuzzy face of his."

"You'll have all weekend to catch up," said Margali with a smile, "Just try not to wear yourself out too much before he arrives."

"I am trying! I'm just not used to this much excitement on this boring farm. I never really knew how lonely it could be until he left."

"I know. And I'm sorry for that, Amanda. But you know why it has to be this way," she said in a more serious tone.

Amanda's expression fell as she hugged her shoulders uncomfortably. It was one of the sad truths to her life. Her mother had a very good reason for keeping them here in the middle of nowhere. What bothered her though was that they kept part of that reason from Kurt and pretty much everybody for that mattered. She hated keeping secrets from him, especially now that he had a life outside Germany now. It wore heavily on her heart.

"We really should tell him, mother," said Amanda, "It's been three years. He has a right to know."

"Amanda, we've been over this many times," sighed Margali, "Kurt can't know. Nobody can know."

"But why? He's an X-man now! Maybe they can help us!" she said desperately.

"Nobody can help us, Amanda," said Margali strongly as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "This is not their problem. This is something we must deal with on our own."

"But I can't stand lying to him!" she complained, "How can you expect me to lie repeatedly to someone I love?"

"Because the truth may only hurt you both," her mother replied, "And I know you don't want that."

Amanda cursed bitterly under her breath. These arguments seemed redundant after three years. Time and again, she brought this up and every time her mother responded the same way. What really made her mad was that every time it made sense. There was never any question that the truth would only hurt them and hinder any chance at real happiness. That didn't make it any easier to manage the lies.

Margali cast her daughter a sympathetic gaze as she finished ironing her dress. She couldn't help but be saddened by what her daughter had to go through. She never anticipated her meeting someone like Kurt and falling so hard for him. It made what she would have to do in the future all the more difficult. It also made enjoying the present that much more important.

"You're right, mom," said Amanda, "But one of these days he's going to find out."

"Let's try and leave that for the future. Try and focus on the present for now," said Margali.

"Oh I will," she said, still somewhat bitter, "Just so you know, I didn't bother setting up the guest room for Kurt. I plan on him sharing my bed every night he's here."

"Amanda, you know how I feel about that too," groaned Margali awkwardly, "Please don't go into this just to spite me."

"I'm not. I'm just saving us the trouble of having another awkward conversation later. You know full well what we've already done behind your back many times before. And Kurt's only going to be here for a long weekend. At least give us the freedom to enjoy our love intimately."

Now it was Margali's turn to curse under her breath. She knew this was Amanda's way of showing her frustration with their secrecy. It was a taboo subject, her daughter being intimate with Kurt. She knew it happened. Amanda wasn't overt about it, but she didn't hide it from her. Margali just preferred it not be something they have out in the open. It was a hard issue for any parent of a teenage daughter to deal with but under their unique circumstances it was not worth making a big deal over.

Margali was just about finished with her ironing. Then she heard the doorbell ring from upstairs.

"Who could that be?" asked Amanda.

"I'll go see," she said as she turned off the iron, "You get dressed and get your things together. We'll leave in ten minutes."

Margali left her daughter to put on her dress while she went upstairs to answer the door. Visitors around here were rare, but not unheard of. Usually, the only people that made it out here were neighbors looking to borrow ingredients or traveling salesmen looking to buy their land. Whoever it was, Margali always had to be careful. Nothing was more important than maintaining her and Amanda's anonymity.

"Who is it?" she called out as she neared the door.

"The good messengers of your lord and savior!" replied an unusual, somewhat obnoxious tone, "Could you good folk spare a few good moments to hear about the good word from the good book on a good day like this?"

Margali looked awkwardly at the door. Something that obnoxious had to be a practical joke or something. It may just be some of the kids from across the county looking for some trouble again. Rolling her eyes she opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong…"

But Margali froze in mid-sentence. When she opened the door, she didn't see a group of obnoxious kids or badly dressed salespeople as she expected. Instead, she saw nothing. There was nobody in sight. Confused, she carefully walked outside and looked around.

"Hello? I know somebody was here!" she called out.

Margali started to get a bad feeling about this. She sensed someone was nearby. Only now she wasn't so sure it was obnoxious teenagers looking to play a prank. They usually weren't this stealthy. She took a defensive poise and started backing towards her house.

"Whoever is out there, I'm warning you! I know how to deal with trespassers!"

There was still no response. She was about to back into her house. Then she looked up and saw a figure looming right on top of her roof. Before she could make out who it was, the figure jumped into the air and pounced on her.

"BANZAI! HAHAHAHA!"

Margali's eyes widened with shock as the booming voice of Deadpool filled the usually peaceful woods. Before she could even try to defend herself, he crashed down onto her and hit her over the head with his gun. It effectively knocked her out cold, her body falling limply to the ground.

It was a perfectly executed attack. Deadpool grinned under his red/back mask as he stood over the unconscious body of the older woman. He had been waiting to try that Jehova's Witnesses gag to bait someone. He couldn't believe how well it worked.

"When will people learn? When religious nuts come a knockin', either shoot 'em dead or run away!" he said proudly, "That's it for mommy. Now to find mommy's little angel."

With both his guns drawn, Deadpool entered the house in search of Amanda. What he didn't know is his not-so-subtle attack alerted Amanda that something was horribly wrong. She was still in the basement, having just put on her dress. Panic quickly set in. She could already hear the menacing merc walking around upstairs, no doubt looking for her. Amanda instinctively stayed behind the closed basement door, trying to stay as calm and quiet as possible.

She and her mother always prepared for situations like this. It happened more than once, some strange figure from some shadowy organization coming to attack them. Someone was always after them, or more likely their secrets. Whoever this was, they picked the worst possible time to strike.

'_Please no! Not this! Not now! Just take it easy, Amanda. Remember what mom taught you. Don't panic, don't make a sound, and above all else don't let him get you! You know what'll happen if they get you!'_

Amanda stayed quiet, standing still as a statue behind the door. But just outside, the intruder was still walking about.

Deadpool was passing through the kitchen, stealing some chocolates along the way and popping them into his mouth. These people really were reclusive. Otherwise they would have had better candy. He didn't move with too much urgency. He knew the girl had to be here. There were only so many places she could hide in a house this small in the middle of nowhere. He had fleshed her out before and he could do it again. He just had to use the special Deadpool touch.

"I know you're in here, girlie! Come on out and give your Uncle Wade a big old hug!" he called out.

There was no response as he made his way past the basement door. He kept his gun handy, ready to shoot at a moments notice. He made sure he used stun guns for this. Cornelius wanted a live body and he was prepared to deliver.

"I gotta warn you, I'm a world class hide-and-seek champion! I can find Jimmy Hoffa, Elvis, and Bigfoot with one hand tied behind my back and one eye gouged out! You'll only be making it harder for yourself! And I gotta warn you, patience is not one of my virtues! It ranks just below thrift and sobriety!"

Amanda still didn't respond. Whoever this guy was he sounded like he had more than one screw loose. That was never a good sign, giving her all the more reason to stay quiet.

"Still not talking? I'm hurt," said Deadpool dryly, "Oh well. If you're not going to come out I can always have a little fun with mommy first. I got a few spare guns and several clips of ammo. She would make a great accessory for target practice!"

To show he was serious, he took out his other gun and cocked it. Amanda remembered how her mother once said to never reveal herself, even at the expense of her own safety. But she couldn't keep her silence anymore. If some madman was going to hurt her mother, he was going to have to go through her.

"NO!" yelled Amanda as she burst out from the door.

"Ha! Works every time!" grinned Deadpool.

But when the merc with a mouth turned to face the enraged teenage girl, he was met with an unexpected sight. The target was running right towards him, her eyes glowing brightly with this powerful red aura. Just as he raised his gun to shoot her, she let out a dominating grunt and unleashed a bolt of red energy that struck him with the force of a rampaging elephant.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" she exclaimed.

Deadpool could only watch on with shock as he was sent flying. He was hit so hard he crashed through a window and part of the wall and continued at high speed until he impacted a tree, causing most of his limbs and bones to crack or break like toothpicks. When his body finally settled on the ground, he could barely move. It was as painful as it was surprising. Deadpool didn't remember that from their last encounter. The girl had been working on her mojo.

"Ooh…feisty," he grunted as he struggled to pick himself up from the impact, "Where's a heroin dealer when you need him?"

While he was recovering, Amanda came storming out through the front door. Along the way she came across her unconscious mother. Worried, she knelt down to make sure she was okay. After sensing a pulse, she turned her attention back to her intruder. Brimming with anger, she approached the masked mercenary with her hands and eyes still glowing. The power flowed through her, ready to strike again. She was amazed he was still moving, but he wouldn't be if she got another shot off.

When Deadpool saw her looming over him, he remained undaunted. His maddened mind was almost immune to panic or fear. It always gave him the psychological edge. In his experience, the craziest side of the fight usually had the best chance of success.

"You! I remember you!" yelled Amanda, "You're the one that kidnapped me and my mother three years ago!"

"You remembered? I'm touched!" mocked Deadpool.

"Who sent you this time? The Hand? The Azazel? The Inner Circle?"

"Sorry, they were all on holiday," said Deadpool, his limbs still too broken to move, "The guy who did hire me was bigger than all of them! Oh man does he want you and your mom! I mean, he hired _me_ for crying out loud!"

"Who is he?" she demanded, aiming her glowing hand right at him.

"My memory's fuzzy," he said in an obnoxious tone, "But I think he called himself…"

He was unable to answer. He started coughing up blood through his already torn mask. His mangled limbs were still squirming, unable to coordinate through the damage done to his body. Wanting to know even more, Amanda leaned in closer.

"Who? Tell me his name!"

"His name is…Peter. Peter Cottontail! Hopping down the bunny trail! Giving out his Easter eggs to all the boys and girl!"

Amanda looked at the mangled figure strangely. He really was crazy. Whoever sent him after her must have been crazier. The ones after her secrets always were. This guy got the better of her once. She wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Fine! You want to play it that way? I'll just knock you out and send you back to whoever hired you! Only this time you tell them to leave me and my mother alone! I'm sick of people coming after me!"

"Boo hoo, you're breaking my heart," mocked Deadpool, "Don't ask me why they want you so much. I don't ask questions. I just get the job done."

"Well looks like you'll have to disappoint them," said Amanda strongly.

"Don't be so sure, kid!" he grinned, "Not to be subtle or anything, but for the love of Jesus, Buddha, and Zeus…don't turn around."

Amanda looked at him strangely, her glowing hand still looming over him. Despite his warning she turned around and looked behind her. But to her relief she didn't see anything.

"What are you talking about? I don't…"

But she was abruptly cut off. As soon as she turned around, Deadpool shot up from his prone position and stabbed her in the neck with a syringe. Amanda went to shake him off, but not before he injected her with something. Before she could even question what he had done to her, the world around her started spinning. A second later, everything went dark.

"Hnn…" she groaned as she collapsed to the ground.

Deadpool, his limbs now healed, rose up and stood over the young woman triumphantly.

"And they call me crazy! I can not _believe_ that actually worked!" he laughed as he cracked his still sore neck, "Kids today just don't watch enough cartoons."

After brushing himself off, Deadpool grabbed Amanda and dragged her over towards her mother. He deserved an Oscar for this latest performance. This girl hit him hard, but not hard enough for his healing factor to kick in. If she had been watching closer, she would have realized his limbs were fully healed just as he started singing Peter Cottontail. He only needed her distracted for a split second to inject her with some sedative. Once again, the crazy mercenary had triumphed over a sane teenage girl with bizarre powers.

With the two women in hand, his mission was nearly complete. Dr. Cornelius would soon have his specimens. Maybe he could finally shed some light on what was so special about these two and why they were so hard to track. It couldn't just be those powers of hers. He knew at least a dozen or so people with just as much fire power in their pinkie toe. There had to be another reason. Too bad he wouldn't get a chance to find out.

Once the two women were laid out together, he took out his phone and called his client. As expected, he got his voicemail.

"Abey, baby! I got your girls! Send the rest of the money and I'll meet you in Paris. But don't wait up. I've got a few last second _errands_ to run. Chio!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Cerebro Chamber**

While many of his students were enjoying a rare lull, Professor Charles Xavier was still hard at work. He was in the middle of another difficult conversation with Wanda Maximoff. Like much of the world, she watched the spectacle of her father's trial on TV. Needless to say, she wasn't too happy with how they went about the proceedings. It was one of the most tenuous issues they could discuss and one Wanda made her animosity all too clear.

"_You told me you were making progress with them, Xavier! I didn't see progress! I saw a show trial!"_

"Please calm down, Wanda. I'm doing the best I can," coaxed Xavier.

"_Spare me the consolation! I do not have time to keep up with the news here in Genosha! Every report I get seems to indicate they're going to execute my father! You promised me that wouldn't happen! It was part of our deal!"_

"And I have every intention of upholding it," assured the Professor, "But you must understand, your father isn't making this easy for us. His impromptu speech has caused quite an uproar, something I'm sure the prosecution was hoping for. In a ways we're almost lucky that Exodus fellow entered the scene. His outburst has caused many in the UN to think twice before passing down a sentence, less it trigger massive uprisings in mutant communities throughout the world."

"_The least of which will be Genosha. You're not filling me with a lot of confidence here. It just sounds like Exodus delayed the judgment. He didn't stop it."_

"Whatever he did, he bought us more time. And I intend to use that time as best I can. I will not let you down, Wanda. I don't want to see your father executed either. Not just because of the consequences to mutants everywhere, but because he is still my friend. I just need you to trust me. I can do this."

The holographic image of Wanda Maximoff didn't seem convinced. She kept looking at the Professor with a critical if not disgruntled gaze. He could see he was losing her trust. This latest debacle with Magneto's trial put a serious dent in their partnership. He was beginning to worry the deal they made that saved Genosha would fall apart.

"_You better be right, Professor. I've already paid a high price to accept this deal of yours. But I am NOT willing to sacrifice my father's life for this! If you can't do this, then consider us enemies again."_

Before Xavier could respond, the communication link was severed. With the holographic screen now blank, Professor Charles Xavier was in a precarious position. Saving Magneto's life was now no longer a matter of friendship. It was a serious issue that could lead to another conflict worse than the Genosha uprising. It left him with a heavy heart because he had grown fond of Wanda's allegiance since working with her. But much like her father and her brother, she let her emotions get the better of her.

Sighing to himself, Professor Xavier powered down the communication software and took off the Cerebro helmet. The future wasn't looking promising for his cause. He didn't foresee too many rosy scenarios if Magneto was executed and Wanda broke ranks. If the Genosha deal failed, conflict seemed all but inevitable.

While he contemplated these grim assessments, the doors to the chamber opened and Hank approached.

"How did it go, Charles?" he asked in a melancholy tone.

"Not nearly as well as I hoped, but not nearly as bad either," sighed Xavier.

"That still quite bad by any measure. It's unfortunate we're getting to this point."

"Indeed it is," said the Professor.

With his hand stuffed in his coat pocket, Hank's expression fell. Usually he would have something encouraging to say to his old friend and mentor, but not this time. He was in too much a rut to manage something positive. It was a rare demeanor for his normally optimistic personality, one that Xavier quickly picked up on.

"Is everything alright, Hank?" he asked, "I wouldn't expect such grim news to have this great an impact on you."

"If only it were that simple," said Hank distantly, "I tried talking to Ororo again. Rather than confront me, she followed Kurt and the others to Germany on a whim. I can only conclude she would rather endure a moderate plane ride than resolve the lose ends of our relationship."

"I'm sure she had her reasons," said the Professor with a reassuring gesture, "She might still be working out her share of the issues as well."

"I would like to believe that. But Ororo has come to know my subtleties well. She suspects I'm still keeping secrets."

"And are you?" asked Xavier.

"You're the world's greatest telepath, Charles. Let us not waste our breath addressing issues to which you already know the answers."

Xavier's expression fell. Hank had a point. While he was serious about respecting the privacy of his students and staff, sometimes it was hard to ignore projections and musings. After Ororo and Hank broke up, he picked up on thoughts detailing what happened. He found out about this Tessa woman he had been chatting with online in addition to never telling Ororo about Carley. It left for quite a complicated affair, one that wasn't so easy to address.

"I wish I could give you some advice, old friend. But unfortunately I am not a good authority for handling women."

"I won't contest that, nor will I comment," said Hank with a slight chuckle.

"Is there anything I can do though? Times are hard enough without us being caught up in these personal affairs."

"I'm not sure," he sighed, "Do you have some extra project you could give me? It may help to take my mind off these matters by putting it on something else."

Xavier thought for a moment. He had so much on his plate in dealing with the aftermath from the trail he wasn't sure what he could possibly delegate to his friend. He understood how Hank's mind worked. When he got focused on a challenge, he had little capacity to dwell on anything else. With Ororo hanging heavily on his mind, a new challenge was just what he needed.

Then something came to him.

"Actually, there is something I could use your help on," said the Professor as he turned back towards Cerebro.

"What is it?" said Hank, his voice finally shifting.

"As you recall, I sent Logan to investigate how Juggernaut was able to escape," he said as he brought up the file on the incident, "He did not find anything, but I've been meaning to look deeper into the matter. Thunderbird told me someone attacked his convoy. I doubt they did it just for fun and I strongly suspect there were other motives behind it."

"It seems reasonable," said Hank as he looked at the file with intrigue, "Send it to my lab computer. I'll look into it right away."

"I'm already doing so" said Xavier as he started typing, "Let me know if you find anything. I'll be in conference calls with the UN judges for the rest of the day."

"I most certainly will," said Hank graciously.

He turned to make his leave. He opened the metal doors, but just before he stepped out he turned back towards his old mentor.

"Oh and Charles? Thanks," he said with a smile.

The Professor smiled back, happy he could do something to help his friend. He had been meaning to look into the Juggernaut incident further. He had to set it aside in wake of the aftermath to Magneto's trial. Hopefully Hank could uncover the mystery. If there were other plots at work, it was vital the X-men know about them.

* * *

**Private Rural Airfield – Germany **

After a swift flight, the X-jet landed on a private airfield about a half-hour away from the Sefton farm. Since the jet was so unique and conspicuous, they couldn't land it at a normal airport. They had to use smaller private airfields. They weren't always convenient, but they were a lot less cluttered. It was times like this they were glad they didn't have to go through the horrors of regular airports. The SR-77 Blackbird could take off and land anywhere and it could fly at supersonic speeds, making a flight to Germany all the more swift and pleasant. It gave Kurt all the more time to spend with Amanda.

Once the jet landed and pulled up to a hanger they reserved, Kurt was the first one off the plane. With his bag in hand he took a deep whiff of the distinct German air and sighed. As much as he had come to love the Xavier Institute, he would always have a special place for his homeland.

"It's good to be back," he said as he walked down the stairs.

Behind him Scott, Logan, and Ororo followed. Logan was already anxious to get some German beer in him. Just as they were landing, Ororo was talking about seeing the sights as well. However, she quickly grew intrigued by Logan's plans.

"You can't be serious, Logan. Ten bars in one night? Don't you think that's pushing it?" said Ororo with an amused look.

"Ro, you got any idea how many kinds of German beer there are?" replied Logan, "Gotta make time for as many as I can!"

"If your liver can take it. Healing or no healing, even you have your limits," she chided.

"Don't worry about me, darlin'. I can handle it."

"Perhaps I should tag along to make sure you don't get too out of hand," said Ororo.

"If you don't mind drunks, booze, and the bar fights, by all means," shrugged Logan, "But you may feel out a bit out of place."

"You know I did attend an American college, Logan. I think I know a thing or two about drinking."

Logan shrugged while Ororo continued to chide him. He still couldn't understand why she tagged along. He figured it had something to do with getting away from the drama between her and Hank. But a trip to Germany seemed a little extreme. Then again this was a woman who dealt with extremes all the time so why not?

While Logan and Ororo discussed their plans, Scott carried some of Kurt's bags off the jet. He met up with him below just outside the hanger doors where he was already looking for the Sefton's car.

"Vhere is she? Amanda said she vould be vaiting for me at zhe hanger," he said in a worried tone, "You gave zhem zhe right hanger number, ja?"

"I'm sure, Kurt. Try to calm down. They may just be running late," said Scott as he set his bags down, "If Amanda's as anxious as you I wouldn't put it past her."

"Ja, you're probably right," said Kurt distantly, "I just miss her so much. I had no idea how hard long-distance relationships could be."

"You got a whole weekend to completely forget about that," said Scott with a friendly smile, "Try and enjoy yourself. I'll be back to pick you up at this same hanger on Sunday night."

"Zhat depends on Amanda letting me go again," joked Kurt.

"Let's hope it doesn't get that chaotic. The X-men have enough challenges as it stands."

Kurt nodded in agreement. Scott was right. For just one weekend, he wanted to forget about the challenges and battles that seemed so never ending. This was a time for simple relaxation and catching up with the woman he loved. It was to be a weekend of peace and he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way.

Now that Kurt had his bags, Scott turned back to the jet. Logan and Ororo were beginning to make their leave as well. They were still talking about beer and what not. Then in the middle of their conversation, Logan's cell phone rang.

"Ah hell, that better not be Chuck calling us back," he muttered as he took out his phone and answered, "Yeah, what is it?"

While Logan was listening to the voice on the other end he froze abruptly. His demeanor and expression quickly shifted. His eyes tensed with a feral anger and his fists clenched. Ororo saw this and started to worry. Even Scott took notice. For him to get that angry, it had to be more than just the Professor calling.

"You have what? Who the hell is this?" he yelled loudly.

Now even Kurt took notice. He ran up to Logan, Scott, and Ororo to see what was going on. Logan snarled angrily. From the sound of it, whoever was on the other end had just hung up. Whatever he just heard, it couldn't be good.

"Vhat is it, Herr Logan? Is something wrong?" asked Kurt anxiously.

"Elf, try not to lose your freakin' mind when I say this. But your girlfriend and her mother have been abducted."

* * *

**Up next: Deadpool Part 2**


	16. Issue 37: Deadpool Part 2

**Issue #37  
Deadpool Part 2**

* * *

_Born with extraordinary powers, Professor Charles Xavier and his mutant team, the X-men, fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates and fears them. Their battles have led them to clashes with Magneto, Weapon X, and the sentinels. Many times the conflict between humans and mutants seemed poised to erupt into all out war, but the X-men have been able to stop it so far. Along the way they have also endured battles of another, more personal kind._

_One of those battles involves Kurt Wagner, the son of Mystique and foster brother to Rogue. Once an up an coming mercenary in the mysterious Azazel mercenary syndicate, Kurt broke away from his old life and settled into a more peaceful existence with Amanda Sefton and her mother, Margali, in rural Germany. But his past came back to haunt him when the ruthless criminal known as Black Tom tried to blackmail him into stealing the plans for the sentinels. The X-men saved him and in turn, he joined the team. But that was not the end of his struggles._

_After dealing with growing issues surrounding Rogue and her powers, Kurt planned some much needed downtime to visit his lover, Amanda. But upon his arrival, he was shocked to find out she and her mother have been abducted. _

* * *

**Private Rural Airfield – Germany **

"AMANDA'S BEEN VHAT?" exclaimed an outraged Kurt Wagner.

"I thought I told you not lose your freakin' mind, elf!" said Logan, who had just given him the grim news.

"You tell me my girlfriend has been abducted and expect me _not_ lose my mind?"

"Well yelling like a maniac ain't gonna get her back!"

Kurt couldn't believe it. This was supposed to be a nice, quiet weekend away from conflict. It was supposed to be a time when he could just spend time with his girlfriend and forget about the dire state of the world. Then just as he arrives, Logan gets a phone call saying Amanda and her mother have been abducted again. It was almost as if he was cursed or something.

Scott and Ororo tried to console their friend, holding him back from losing it completely. He had every right to be outraged. He had been looking forward to seeing Amanda again so much and now this had to happen. It left him reeling and understandably so. He had to slow down and take deep breaths. This trip had officially gone from a vacation to a rescue mission.

"It'll be okay, Kurt. We'll help you find her," said Scott firmly.

"Danke," he said, still very upset, "I vish I knew vhy zhis keeps happening. Vhat is it about Amanda zhat attracts zhe worst people?"

"Must have some really jealous ex-boyfriends," shrugged Logan.

Kurt cast Logan a bemused look. He clearly wasn't helping his current state. Ororo quickly stepped in before he could make another comment.

"Whatever the reason, we'll get her back," assured the African woman, "We should probably contact Professor Xavier. He may be able to find her with Cerebro."

"Don't bother," said Logan dryly, "The guy already told me where they are."

"You're kidding," said Scott skeptically.

"Do I ever kid, Cyke? He gave me a city, an address, and even a time to show up! He's either crazy or a piss poor tactician."

"I don't know. It could be a trap," said Ororo suspiciously.

"Probably, but that ain't the strangest thing," said the feral mutant.

"Vhat do you mean?" asked Kurt.

"I ain't sure, but I think I recognized that voice. It was obnoxious, crude, and he threw in a diarrhea joke just for kicks."

"Now you have to be kidding. You really think you know him?" said Scott, not sure if he was exaggerating, "Sounds more like some of Bobby's old friends."

"I know what I heard, damn it!" spat Logan, "Crazy or not, this guy means business!"

It sounded strange even by their standards. The X-men were used to unusual missions and unusual adversaries, but something about this seemed off. They already got the sense he was a little off by just giving them his location. And it was never a good sign if he had a connection to Logan's past.

There were plenty of reasons for Kurt to be suspicious, but all that mattered to him was someone abducted his girlfriend and they were going to pay. He didn't care how crazy or crude he was. He was going to get Amanda back and make sure they regretted ever laying a finger on her.

"I've heard enough!" said Kurt strongly, "If you know zhe location, let's get going!"

"Wait Kurt," said Ororo, "This feels wrong. It may be wise if we called the others for backup. We have no idea what we're up against."

"And how long vould zhat take?" he asked dryly.

"Too long for you, that's for sure," said Scott honestly.

"Zhat's all I need to know! Call zhe others if you vant, but I'm going after Amanda!" said Kurt intently, "Are you going to come vith me or vill I be doing zhis alone?"

"You're an X-man, Kurt. You're never alone," sighed Ororo, "Of course we'll help, but…"

"You heard the man, Ro! He ain't gonna budge," said Logan intently, "So let's stop wasting our breath and get to work! I know I came here for beer, but beating up some psycho with a lousy sense of humor works just as well!"

It was settled. There was nothing Ororo or Scott could say to make either Kurt or Logan hesitate a second longer. Kurt needed to rescue his girlfriend. Logan needed to find out who this familiar voice belonged to. All they could do was tag along and make sure it didn't get too out of hand. Even without the personal stake, they could see something very strange about this issue. It didn't feel like a normal abduction from a normal adversary. Whoever was behind it, they were going to find out. If he was as crazy as Logan implied, it could make for a volatile situation.

* * *

**Fort Bragg – Late 1960s**

"Hnn…doctor? Doctor, it's burning again! My stomach, it's…"

The pained groans of Wade Wilson filled the infirmary of Fort Bragg in California. Fresh off a plane from the jungles of Vietnam, the once hardened soldier lay dying in a hospital bed. His once stout frame had withered to near skin and bones. Nearly all his hair had fallen out. And he was vomiting incessantly. Two army nurses had to rush to his bedside with a pan for him to let out another round of vomit. It seemed he was getting weaker by the hour. It was a tragic fate for any soldier.

'_It hurts…everything hurts! God, who knew cancer could be so painful? Can't go out like this! Can't die like this! The pain…it's driving me crazy! I'm going crazy!'_

It was a tragic sight. But what was tragic to some was an opportunity for others. Standing just outside the infirmary, Dr. Abraham Cornelius was watching the scene with his longtime colleague, Professor Thornton. It had been a while since the two men had worked together. Not since the darkest days of Weapon X had they collaborated. They were days still fresh in their memories and not fondly so.

Professor Thorton adjusted his glasses as he looked over the file. His expression was indifferent and hallow like always. Dr. Cornelius seemed more excited. He already knew the details surrounding this unfortunate man. It was all on Professor Thorton to make his own judgment. Knowing him, this was a project he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Lieutenant Wade Wilson," Professor Thorton read, "High school dropout, juvenile deviant, and an extensive yet questionable record in Special Forces. Now he's a terminal cancer patient."

"Remarkable isn't it? Could you think of a more perfect candidate for this little experiment of yours?" grinned Dr. Cornelius.

"Maybe by your standards he fits, but I'm not so sure," said the Professor critically, "He may be a skilled soldier, but his mentality seems unstable at best. Before Special Forces his only talent seemed to involve bar fights. His commanding officers and even his own soldiers don't have many nice things to say about him either."

"That doesn't take away from his skills," said Dr. Cornelius, "His combat record speaks for itself. He's taken part in dozens of successful operations. He's a natural born fighter. Even if the ridged military environment doesn't suit him, he's got what we need. His latest mission just provides extra incentive."

"Yes about that," said Thornton as he flipped to another page, "This covert operation he went on, in south China if I'm not mistaken, was quite the debacle."

"You don't know the half of it. The top brass thought it was a worth-while gamble to make China think twice about backing the Vietcong. They thought a Special Forces incursion at a weapons plant would send the right message. Too bad their intel was terrible. They should have checked before learning the hard way that the plant they were attacking was using radioactive materials in their research. The whole unit was poisoned. Lieutenant Wilson here is the only one still breathing, but not for much longer."

"How long does he have?" asked Professor Thorton as he closed the file.

"A couple of weeks at best, five days at worst. There's nothing that can be done at this point. Without radical treatment, he will die. That's where you come in."

Professor Thornton's gaze narrowed. The sight of this sickly, dying soldier hardly seemed like a worthwhile specimen to his work. But his options were limited. Since the debacle of Weapon X, those that survived were forever tainted. Men like him, Dr. Cornelius, and General Wraith were all on a tight leash. The Canadian and American military had little sympathy for their destructive failure. But because the experiments themselves succeeded and there were few others with their expertise, they still had a job. They could still pursue their work.

Professor Thornton was looking to go a different route than Weapon X. His expertise was in the mutant healing factor mutants like Wolverine and Sabretooth possessed. He believed that understanding those healing factors offered the most promise towards weaponizing mutants and humans alike. The key was using the fruits of Weapon X to implement it. The only obstacle was getting good test subjects.

"It is indeed a promising opportunity. I would still prefer a more healthy specimen," said Professor Thornton.

"And I would prefer my own lab in Tahiti, but you know as well as I that's not going to happen," snickered Dr. Cornelius, "You have to face facts that Weapon X remains a blemish on our records. We're lucky enough they're still taking our work seriously, but not serious enough to warrant more resources. So you'll have to take what you can get."

"I fully understand our situation, Abraham. But my experiment was not meant to be performed on a cancer patient. It is difficult enough to calculate the effects of imparting a healing factor on a healthy specimen. Someone in Lieutenant Wilson's state presents an entirely new set of challenges."

"Is that not unavoidable in this line of work?" Cornelius quipped, "Part of science is trial and error. You have to be willing to make a little mess in order to make a little progress."

"If it is anything like the mess Weapon X then progress would be redundant, would it not? And that was far more controlled than this. I haven't even taken into account the possible psychological effects this process may have."

"Well you won't know until you try now will you? Just remember you may not get another opportunity like this."

Professor Thorton cast his colleague a snide glance. He respected Dr. Cornelius's brilliance, but not his personality. He always found him a bit too brash. It was good to be passionate about one's work, but there was an unhealthy threshold that Cornelius seemed to have long since crossed. He swore one day it would come back to haunt him.

Regardless of what he thought about Abraham Cornelius, the man made a valid point. There was no telling when he would get another chance at a specimen. One way or another, he would never be able to further his work without testing. The risks here were just as high as they were with Weapon X. But they were risks he was willing to take.

"I'll talk to his commanding officer," said Professor Thorton in a flat tone, "I'll work on getting him transferred to my lab in New Mexico."

"Music to my ears, old friend," grinned Dr. Cornelius, "Just leave getting the consent to me. I have a feeling Mr. Wilson will be eager to take advantage of what can offer."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Rooftop**

Rogue was not a fan of science or biology. Back in Mississippi, the only thing she used her biology textbook for was as an oversized paperweight. Experiences with Weapon X and Sinister only further deepened her distaste for the subject. But like it or not, it was her own biology that left her in this current state.

After Kurt left, she found herself in need of another long flight. Being with her brother did help cheer her up somewhat, but she never told him about what happened with Remy. She made it a point she wanted to keep their discussions free of any serious issues. It was nice while it lasted, but as soon as he said his goodbyes she started dwelling on it again.

Looking down at her hands, which she now had to keep gloved at all times, she cursed her powers and herself. The way she handled Remy and the rest of her friends for that matter was inexcusable. Remy knew full well what she was capable of if he so much as brushed against her exposed skin. Yet he didn't care. He still reached out to her, wanting to be close to her despite the danger. He made no secret of his attraction to her. She didn't tried to hide her attraction to him either. He was ready to look past the touch issue, but she wasn't. That didn't just show how much he cared. It showed that she was a coward for not looking past it as well.

Now he probably hated her and rightfully so. She was pushing away the people who cared about her most, keeping them at arm's length and acting like a bitter, angry, sarcastic bitch. It was almost like she was turning into her mother, something she desperately wanted to avoid.

"So this is where you've been hiding all day," said a voice from behind, "The others were starting to worry you know."

Rogue turned around to see Jean hovering near her, having come up to the roof via telekinesis. Considering they didn't get along very well when she and Scott were still an item and hadn't spoken much since Jean got together with Scott, Jean Grey was probably the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Let meh guess, ya lost a bet with the others and now you gotta try and cheer meh up."

"I'm not the betting type," replied Jean, "Don't get too excited. You're not the only one who enjoys the quiet solitude of the rooftop that only us flyers can reach."

"Well ya mind finding some place else? Ah'd rather be alone," she said solemnly.

"You know what the definition of insanity is, Rogue? It's doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result," quipped Jean, "You've had ample alone time since the Sinister incident and it's obviously not working."

Rogue cast the redhead an irritated look. But she couldn't come up with a response. There were a lot of things she didn't like about Jean Grey, but she knew how to make a valid point.

Despite Rogue's hostility, Jean landed and sat down next to her. She looked away, but Jean kept looking at her with honest concern. She had been meaning to do this for a while now. This seemed as good a time as any.

"You're about to ask how Ah'm holding up, aren't you?" muttered Rogue.

"I could, but I really don't need to," said Jean, "I'm a telepath, remember? And you happen to be projecting your angst on a loudspeaker."

"Ain't there a way to turn that off on your end?" said Rogue in an annoyed tone.

"I wish there were, but mental shields only go so far when people project like you're doing right now. It's pretty much impossible to ignore."

Rogue grumbled a few obscenities under her breath and kept staring out over the lake. Jean kept looking at her fellow X-man with concern, finding herself in an awkward state as she tried to reach someone who she had such a complicated history with.

"Look Rogue, I know I'm not exactly someone you feel comfortable around," said Jean in a more serious tone, "We have our history. We aren't the best of friends."

"Add you hooking up with mah ex-boyfriend and you've hit the trifecta," said Rogue bitterly.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten that either," said Jean awkwardly, "But can we at least not make that an issue again?"

"Like it even matters at this point. Ain't like anybody was surprised when you two hooked up. Even Ah saw it coming."

"And yet you're yelling at me with your thoughts," the young psychic pointed out.

"Ah can't help what Ah think, damn it!" said Rogue in frustration, "Ah'm a wreck! That's what happens when you lose control of your life! Ah'm tryin' to pull mahself together like before, but it's hard the second time around! Ah know it shouldn't be with all the friends Ah got here, but it is!"

Jean fell silent. Rogue was getting pretty worked up. She probably didn't care if she lost her cool around her. She wasn't someone she felt could understand. Her thoughts made that abundantly clear. Her thoughts may have a point. She really couldn't understand what it was like to lose her ability to touch. But that didn't mean she couldn't empathize with her.

"You know when my powers first manifested, I was a massive wreck too," mused Jean as she looked out over the lake with Rogue, "I know it's not the same as not being able to touch, but at least you can wear gloves and extra clothing. When you hear thoughts, there's nothing you can do to stop it. They assault you whether you want them to or not."

"But you can still control your powers," argued Rogue, "Ain't no amount of mental exercise can keep mah powers in check."

"Maybe I can now, but it took a lot longer than it took you to get a handle on yours. I didn't meet Professor Xavier until I was 14. My powers had been going off and on since I was eight. When I was 12 they really kicked in. And that's when it all went to hell."

Jean paused for a moment, collecting herself as many painful memories came rushing back to her. She almost never talked about her past, even to her closest friends. Even Rogue knew this and paid close attention as Jean continued.

"I wouldn't even have to be in the same room as somebody and I would hear their thoughts. And it wasn't subtle either. Sometimes it felt like someone talking into a microphone with the loudspeakers right at my ear. That's hard enough when it's just one person. Get two, three, or a dozen people near by and you push the processing power of the human brain. You've absorbed me. You have a faint idea what it's like. Imagine that amplified a million fold."

Rogue finally turned to face Jean. She didn't make a snide remark this time. Instead she found herself thinking back to the times when she absorbed Jean's powers. She never absorbed them in full force, but on what little experience she had with them she understood how hard they were to handle. It lent some credence to what Jean was saying.

"You think you're the unluckiest person in the world, Rogue? Trust me, you've got competition," Jean went on, "I spent a year with no friends, no guidance, and no parents equipped to handle me. I don't even want to go into how my father made it worse. But I can't count how many times I did what you're doing right now, trying to cut myself off from the rest of the world so I could try to regain my sanity. I won't spare you the spoilers. It didn't exactly work out. I ended up in a mental institution before the Professor found me. And let me tell you something, hearing thoughts from people who really are insane will drive you more insane than any mutant power ever will."

"Ah've absorbed crazy people. You don't need to convince meh of that," said Rogue.

"Then will you at least take it seriously when I say that pushing people away is a dead end?" said Jean, now looking at her with as honest a gaze anybody could manage, "I've seen the way you've been acting. I also heard about what happened with Remy."

"Please don't tell meh Ah'm projecting that too," groaned Rogue.

"Actually, Kurt told me."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Kurt was a sweet guy and a great brother, but he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"You didn't happen to pick up if Remy hates mah guts, did ya?" she asked.

"He doesn't hate you. But he is upset. Everybody is," said Jean, "We all want to help you through this, Rogue. We're your friends. Touch or no touch, you're one of us. But we can't help unless you let us. I know you've probably heard that at least ten times already, but it's the honest truth."

"Ah know it's the truth," she said distantly, "Ah just…Ah guess Ah ain't used to people caring so dang much about meh. When ya don't know who your parents are and your adopted mama runs out on you, it's a hard thing to wrap your head around."

"It gets easier," smiled Jean, "If I can do it so can you."

Rogue gave Jean another look. Only this time it wasn't one of bitterness or annoyance. Instead she actually smiled. She smiled at the girl who she used to fight with at every turn and who happens to be dating her ex-boyfriend. Even more remarkable, Jean really did understand on some levels. That story about how her powers first manifested struck her on a powerful level. For Jean to get that personal, it showed she really did care. Bitterness aside, it was something Rogue could connect with. In a situation as messed up as hers, it made sense in a strange yet meaningful way.

The two girls sat in silence for a moment. Jean sensed Rogue's hostile thoughts waning. They then shared a comforting smile. She seemed a bit more at ease now. It seemed ironic yet fitting. Rogue still had a ways to go, but for the first time it didn't seem so insurmountable.

"So…" said Jean distantly.

"So…" Rogue repeated.

"Feeling better?"

"Ah'm getting there," she answered, "Ah appreciate you gettin' personal with meh. Ah know it can't be easy."

"Sometimes you have to go above and beyond for friends in need," said Jean.

"Where the hell is that from?"

"Would you take it less seriously if I got it from a bumper sticker?"

"As long as it ain't scribbled in the wall of a gas station bathroom, Ah'll take it."

Jean smiled and laughed. Rogue was getting her dry sense of humor back. It was a promising sign. There was a lot she didn't understand about this girl and there were plenty of issues they didn't see eye-to-eye on. Yet they still had enough in common to share a mutual respect. Even without psychic powers, she sensed Rogue was going to be just fine.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Amanda Sefton's world was spinning. She could feel herself in that fragile area between consciousness and unconsciousness. She couldn't move her body, she couldn't think straight, and she couldn't make sense of her surroundings. Memories of what happened were still fuzzy. She remembered hiding in her house and confronting some psycho in a red and black ninja suit. She also remembered a fight, one that involved her using her powers in a very forceful manner. But beyond that it was all a blur. All she knew now was she wasn't in her home anymore. She was some place much less friendly.

Groaning, Amanda tried to collect herself. She grit her teeth through the pain of a pounding headache and tried getting up. Then she heard her mother's urgent voice.

"Amanda…Amanda, wake up!"

Amanda felt her loving arms around her as she was stirred from her dazed state. Pushing aside her pain, she opened her eyes to see her mother hovering over her. She looked okay aside from a sizable bruise on her forehead. Amanda also took in their surroundings. They were in a dark, confined area that looked like a basement of sort. It was dusty and moldy, indicating it was part of a building not in use anymore. It was not a pleasant environment. As memories of what happened came rushing back to her, she realized what was going on.

"Mom…is this what I think it is?"

"I believe so," said Margali anxiously as she hugged her daughter closer, "But I'm not exactly sure it's the same."

"What do you mean?" asked Amanda as she rubbed her sore temples.

Before she could answer, the door to the basement shot opened and Deadpool came strolling in singing to himself.

"Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Does whatever a spider can! When he swings…oops, wrong comic!" said the obnoxious merc with the mouth, "I swear I would lose my mind if I hadn't already lost it years ago."

Amanda and Margali looked at this man strangely. They recognized him not just from his earlier attack, but from another incident years in the past.

"You…you're Deadpool, aren't you?" said Margali, "You're that mercenary the Hand hired to abduct us three years ago!"

"Ding ding ding! What do we have for her Johnny?" he replied, "You got a good memory lady. You're right. That was me, the one and only, who snatched you and your baby girl three years ago. And let me just say she has really grown! Ooh I could just pinch those cute little cheeks to death!"

"You had best keep your hands to yourself!" Margali threatened, "I don't care who hired you, but I will not let you harm my daughter! Haven't you people done enough?"

"Whoa, take it easy there! I don't know anything. I'm just the unbearably cool gun-for-hire. And before you get all maternal on me, you should know the full story. First off, yes, I have abducted you. Second, some shmuck did hire me to do it. But third and most importantly, I could have already delivered you to my employer by now, collected my fee, and hit the nearest brothel. But I didn't. I brought you here to this cozy old hotel nobody's using so we can have a little chat."

Margali looked at this masked man strangely. He sounded crazy, but something about his words seemed sincere. He had nothing to gain and a lot to lose by taking them here instead of straight to the man who hired him. Even if he was crazy, he was still a mercenary. It really said something if he voluntarily sidetracked his mission.

"What do you want? Why go through this kind of trouble?" asked Amanda, now more coherent.

"I have my reasons, but call me a curious cat who's not afraid of death," he said as he approached the two women, "This is the second time around I've come after you two. And it was even harder to track you down than the first. I had to call in two favors and do some special 'services' I'd rather not mention, but along the way a few brain cells in my messed up mind clicked. I mean seriously, what is it about you two that attract psychos like the Hand and the Azazel? It has to be something for them to hire guys like me to bring you in!"

Amanda and Margali exchanged looks. Amanda stayed completely silent. Her mother had taught her for as long as she could remember how to handle such questions. She wasn't going to go back on all she learned now, even in the presence of a crazy mercenary. Her secrets had to be guarded, even from the ones she loved like Kurt. If she wouldn't tell him, she wouldn't tell anybody.

Margali stayed silent as well, still holding Amanda closely. She gave her a look to ensure she didn't say anything. Even if this man was just acting out of curiosity, he couldn't know the truth behind the secrets of their lives.

"I can't tell you," said Margali flatly.

"Can't as in you physically can't form the words or can't as in you're just busting my chops? Because either way is a pretty lame excuse."

"It's the truth. I simply cannot tell you or anybody for that matter. Those that do know will go to any lengths to get what we have."

"And what exactly do you have? Keys to Elvis's secret stash?"

"It's not that simple! There's a power we must guard…a secret so important that should the wrong people find out, it could spell doom for everybody! Humans, mutants, and every living thing that walks the Earth would be in danger if this power got out! I don't know who hired you, but I'm certain he will only use this power to destroy us all!"

"You mean that power your kid here used to break all my bones?" scoffed Deadpool, "No offense lady, but I know guys with more power in their pinky than that light show she put on."

"That's nothing," said Margali in a grim tone, "What you saw in my daughter was only secondary. The true secrets we guard are far more dangerous. Which is why you must let us go! It doesn't matter what you're being paid! It'll be useless in a world that's been reduced to ashes! Please just let us go! You'll be saving us all by doing so!"

Deadpool studied the two women. He had been doing this long enough to know when people were leading him on and when people were telling the truth. His every instinct told him this woman was being sincere. That subtle dread in her tone couldn't be faked. If she was telling the truth he was about to hand over something very volatile to Dr. Abraham Cornelius of all people. Deadpool may be crazy, but he had his principles. Luckily, he already had a contingency plan in place.

"Hmm…no offense lady, but you're pretty messed up. And this is coming from a guy who hears voices in his oatmeal!"

"You don't believe me, do you?" groaned Margali.

"Oh believe you. I believe every word you say!" said Deadpool, "Which is why I think you're so messed up."

"So…are you going to let us go?" asked Amanda.

"Are you kidding? That would be horribly unprofessional of me," scoffed the merc with a mouth, "According to the universal handbook of deranged mercenaries, chapter 2 sub-section 3, paragraph one, and I quote, a hired mercenary shall not under any circumstances let a target go willingly. It is forgivable only if outside forces seek to rescue the target or the recipient of that target fails to deliver on payment. End quote."

"What the hell does that mean?" said Amanda, getting more annoyed by this man with every word he uttered.

"Simple my dear, lady. If you want out of here, you gotta be rescued. This just wouldn't be an exciting chapter if you didn't!" he said, "Lucky for you, I've already made arrangements! If that phone call I made got through, your boyfriend and his buddies should be here any minute to pick you up!"

"My boyfriend? You mean Kurt?" Amanda exclaimed.

"Why would you do something like that? Are you really that crazy?" said Margali.

"Sigh, if only I had a nickel for every time I heard that," laughed Deadpool as he whipped out one of his guns and started twirling it, "Call me crazy all you want. All the guys back at the Mercs R Us do. Either way it's gonna be over soon, but not before I've had my fun!"

With his gun in hand Deadpool turned around and started making his way towards the door. But Margali wasn't about to just sit by and let this crazy mercenary use them for his amusement. She quickly helped her daughter up and stammered towards the door.

"Wait! I won't let you keep us here while you screw around meaninglessly!" yelled Amanda.

"Funny, these hot Japanese twins said the same thing last Thursday," grinned Deadpool, "Good thing I always come prepared!"

Just as Margali neared the door, Deadpool reached into his pocket and pulled out a black gas grenade. He then slipped out of the door, dropping the grenade behind him in the process. As soon as it hit the floor it went off, exploding in a sharp burst that forced Margali to shield her daughter. But this grenade wasn't meant to maim. It was full of knockout gas, the strong kind that would keep them docile while Deadpool had his fun.

"Hnn…not again," groaned Amanda as she and her mother collapsed onto the hard basement floor.

They didn't stand a chance. Within five seconds they were out cold. On the other side of the door, Deadpool laughed to himself while casually tossing his gun around. While he had sympathy for their plight (at least as much as a guy as crazy as him could manage), he was not one to take chances. He had his priorities and he wasn't going to be denied.

'_Works every time! Sorry Abey, but old Wade here has a soft spot for desperate damsels that look good in hot pink. Or maybe I've just seen that movie Striptease with Demi Moore one time too many. Oh well, that's one big issue resolved. Time to put phase two into action! It's been a while since Weapon X had a reunion! Time to see if the old partner still has it!'_

**Frankfurt, Germany – Outside Abandon Hotel**

Kurt and his fellow X-men didn't have to go too far in their search for Amanda. The address Logan got was fairly close by. With the X-jet still refueling they rented the fastest cars the airport had on hand and sped down the Autobahn towards Frankfurt. Kurt was naturally anxious for most of the trip, but Logan was on edge as well. That voice on the phone stuck with him. He was sure he remembered it. He just didn't know from where. Whoever it was, they were going to find out soon enough.

Upon reaching their destination Scott led Kurt, Logan, and Ororo towards the front entrance of the building. It was in a decaying part of the city, full of ghettos and crime. The building itself was boarded up and covered in German graffiti. Any worthwhile criminal would be right at home in a place like this.

"Is zhis it?" asked Kurt as he stared down the building.

"Oh this is it," said Logan as he sniffed the air, "I can already smell the two of them inside!"

"Can you tell if they're okay?" asked Ororo.

"Since when can I smell that? But they ain't got friendly company. I'm also smelling cordite and grenades, the military kind. Whoever's got them doesn't skimp on the merchandise."

"Zhen vhat are ve vaiting for?" exclaimed Kurt, "Let's get in zhere and get Amanda out!"

"Normally I'm not for barging in, but you're not going to listen are you?" said Scott.

"Do I ever?" said Logan as he drew his claws, "You can stay out here and see the sights all you want, Summers! But we're going in!"

Kurt and Logan barged ahead, shoving Scott aside as they ran up to the front entrance. Scott lingered a bit before following with Ororo. Neither one of them had a good feeling about this. It just didn't seem right. But nothing was going to stop Kurt or Logan at this point. They were going in trap or no trap.

Logan made quick work of the front door, cutting the board securing it in half and kicking it in. Kurt quickly barged in ahead, intent on finding Amanda as soon as possible. Logan, Scott, and Ororo followed close behind him. The ground level of the old hotel was fairly spacious, consisting of an open foyer with a desk off to the right-hand side and a staircase leading up to the second level on the left-hand side. There wasn't much light aside from some flickering fluorescents. There was also trash everywhere over the dusty floor. It was not a pleasant sight. This place had clearly seen better days.

Logan sniffed the air while Kurt scouted ahead, looking for any signs of a presence. Scott kept his hands on his visor, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Ororo stuck close to Logan, keeping a watchful eye out every step of the way. But the more they looked around, the more suspicious this whole situation seemed. Whoever was behind this was crazy enough to call them and give them his location. But to set up shop in a place like this? Either he was incompetent or even crazier than they thought.

"This place is a dump," commented Scott as he stepped over a pile of garbage, "Doesn't exactly fit the profile of a kidnapping headquarters."

"Who cares? I can smell 'em here! And the nose never lies!" growled Logan.

"Good enough for me," said Kurt as he teleported around the desk and second level, "Let's just find whoever is behind zhis and get Amanda out of here!"

"It still doesn't feel right," said Ororo suspiciously, "This has to be a trap."

"Or just someone's sick idea of a joke," said Scott.

The team kept scouting around the foyer, not seeing any trace of the kidnapper or of Amanda and her mother. Logan continued to follow his nose, tracing any scent he could. It was hard when the stench of garbage filled the area. But there were subtle traces of a live presence.

The more he smelled it the more certain Logan was he recognized it. His memory may be fragmented, but his nose was as sharp as ever. He kept following the mysterious scent, tracing it back to the center of the foyer just between the desk and staircase. Ororo stayed close by while Scott covered them. Then the scent stopped. The trail abruptly shifted. Instead of leading him forward it was leading him up towards the ceiling. That's when it finally dawned on him. But not before a booming voice echoed through the old building.

"HERE'S WADEY!"

"GET BACK!" he exclaimed.

Logan literally threw Ororo out of the way so she crashed into Scott, knocking him over in the process. Just as he did, a figure descended from a gaping hole in the ceiling where remnants of a chandelier still hung. The figure was falling directly towards Logan and just as Logan was taking a defensive stance, he drew two guns and yelled.

"Ah hell," groaned Logan.

The figure started firing wildly, showering Logan with a hail of bullets. The feral mutant instinctively guarded his face with his claws, but at least nine still struck him. About half hit his shoulder and back while the other half hit his arms. One got through to his face, striking him right in the jaw. It stunned him just long enough for the menacing figure to fall on top of him, striking him with a powerful kick to the gut.

"Logan!" exclaimed Kurt, who quickly teleported down to the scene.

"Hrrrr! I got this!" growled the feral mutant as he rose up, "Keep looking for your girl!"

"Aww, that's so sentimental! You haven't lost your touch, eh Logan?" said the figure, who still had his guns pointed at him.

"You! I know you!" Logan roared.

"Of course you do. How can you forget me? Your old pal, Deadpool?"

"Deadpool?" exclaimed Kurt, "I know you too! You're zhe one zhe Hand hired to abduct Amanda last time!"

"Yeah, we already established that. Can we not bore the readers here?" said the merc with a mouth, "This is between me and Logan! You want your girl? Go get her! She's in the basement, last door on your right."

Kurt looked at the masked mercenary strangely. First he gave them his location. Now he was telling him where to find Amanda. Either he had some ulterior motive or he was just plain crazy.

"You heard the man, get going!" yelled Logan, "I'll take care of this nut job!"

"Nut job?" said Deadpool, pretending to sound hurt, "Logan, I'm surprised at you. I was hoping you would call me bub! You know, for old time's sake?"

"Old times?" said Logan, his memory starting to get hazy again.

"Yeah, don't tell me you forgot! You and me were partners!"

Logan's eyes widened. In the depths of his fragmented mind, he had a flashback. He remembered this Deadpool character more vividly now. He saw images of the two of them, caught up in deadly missions in what looked like a jungle. Some of the time they were fighting Vietcong. Some of the time they were fighting soldiers from America and Canada, which looked to be from Weapon X. Even though he sounded deranged, immature, and downright annoying he knew he was right.

But while Logan was processing this, Deadpool began another attack. With his guns still handy, he took aim and unleashed another barrage of bullets against the feral mutant. Logan's instinct kicked in and he guarded himself with is arms and claws. Only this time he didn't just take it. Despite the sting of the bullets, he let out a feral howl and charged the menacing mercenary. Deadpool kept up his assault, but swiftly dodged the incoming attack and rolled off to the side. But in the process, Logan's claws dug into his arm and tore a good chunk of flesh off.

"Ooh, you haven't lost your touch, old buddy!" laughed Deadpool despite the pain, "Come on! Let's see that old berserker rage!"

"Errrrr! Do you EVER shut up?"

"I'll have to have my secretary get back to you on that," he quipped, "But first!"

Raising his guns again, Deadpool resumed his shooting. Logan rolled to the side and prepared another attack. While this was going on, Kurt teleported over to Ororo and Scott and helped them up. They watched as Logan lunged towards Deadpool with swift and brutal claw slashes. Deadpool was able to avoid them, but in the process he endured a lethal stab to the gut and a gash on his leg. Despite these blows, he wasn't even slowing down. He just kept laughing and shooting, impervious to pain or fatigue.

Ororo and Kurt started to worry. Crazy or not, this Deadpool character was a durable enemy. Logan was taking bullet after bullet and struggled to land an effective blow on the nimble mercenary. He needed help.

"We have to help him!" said Ororo as she watched on with worry.

"Logan can handle himself. He's faced way worse," said Scott, "We should find Amanda and her mother while we have the chance."

"Agreed!" said Kurt intently, "But vhat if zhat location he gave us is just another trap?"

"Only one way to find out! Come on!" said the X-leader.

With Logan occupying Deadpool, Scott let Kurt and Ororo towards the back behind the staircase. Ororo hesitated a big, looking back at Logan as he took a bullet to the skull while he stabbed the masked mercenary again. They were already pretty bloodied, but showed no signs of letting up. She couldn't help but worry. But Logan had already made it clear that this was a personal battle. This was his fight.

"Come on, Storm!" urged Scott.

"I'm on my way," she said, reluctantly turning away from her friend.

Everything about this affair seemed strange. So much of it didn't make sense. Other forces had to be at work here. This Deadpool character must know more than he was letting on. Hopefully, they would get their answers. If he wouldn't talk, Logan would surely beat it out of him eventually.

* * *

**Hong Kong – 3 Years Ago**

"Amanda and Margali Sefton? What are you doing, starting your own sitcom or something?" asked a humored Deadpool.

"_I would not make light of these targets, Mr. Wilson. What they lack in appearance, they make up for in their 'unseen' value."_

"Well I wouldn't say they lack in appearance. The got some good genes going for them! The mother looks familiar though. She ever show up on a MILF site or something?"

On a high definition computer screen, a shadowy figure scowled the witty mercenary. As serious as these meetings were, Deadpool couldn't help himself at times. This was an especially strange case. Out of the blue this strange contact reached him, which was no easy task considering the precautions a mercenary had to take. Whoever it was, they offered serious capital for his services. But they were high on secrecy.

At the moment, he was standing in a pitch black room on the top floor of a Hong Kong office building. In front of him was an obscure figure using a voice scrambler to keep him from recognizing who it was. He couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman. All he knew is they just gave him a huge advance and somehow had all the right connections.

"_Do not make light of this, Deadpool! I came to you for a reason. You've had experiences with these sorts of missions in the past. Going back to your questionable partnership with Weapon X, you've dealt in issues of great power before. Now I'm asking you to do it again."_

"I'm flattered," said Deadpool coyly, "But define 'great power' here. I specialize in magic, super mutants, and mad scientists with deformities that put mine to shame. I just need to know if I should take out any insurance policy."

"_That I can't give you. All I can say is that my chief concern is the young one, Amanda. She is the one with the power I seek. Whatever you do, do NOT harm her. Don't even stress her. You have no idea what she's capable of. Her mother is no pushover either."_

"Relax, I'm good with the ladies!" assured Deadpool, "Don't worry your shadowy little head! I'll take care of it."

"_Be sure that you do. And just as a precaution, I've commandeered some operatives from the Hand to assist you."_

"Assist? I'm insulted," scoffed Deadpool, "Why would I need a group of badly dressed ninjas named after every man's second favorite appendage?"

"_You'll see, Deadpool. Things have a way of getting 'volatile' around the Seftons. I'm not the only one after this girl. That's why it's vital I get her now! I want no failures. If you miss out on this, those two will go into hiding and we may never catch them."_

"Remind me again who this 'we' is and why I should trust you to begin with."

"_You don't need to trust us. We've already advanced your fee. All you need to know is this job is of the utmost importance. Do NOT fail us! You have no idea how much is riding on this! Just make sure you call us when the job is complete."_

"Ah you're no fun!" Deadpool chided, "But one more thing, you ever think about taking some classes in…"

But that was as far as Deadpool got. The TV screen automatically cut off, leaving him with his mission and only the bare essential details to carry it out. It was too bad too because he thought he was making progress with this mysterious figure. Anonymity in this business was important, but some people took it to extremes. But who was he to argue? They paid for his services and they were going to get them.

Looking at the file they gave him, he took out a picture of Amanda Sefton. It seemed hard to imagine a fifteen year old girl could be so coveted by these mysterious people. She didn't seem all that dangerous to him. She must have something going for her if they were sending the Hand in as well.

"Some people have no appreciation for witty banter," he sighed, "Oh well. Time to see what's so special about this Amanda chick. Too bad I gotta abduct her. She's cute for jailbait. Wonder if she's got a boyfriend?"

* * *

**Hotel Basement – Present**

"Amanda! Amanda, are you down here?" Kurt called out.

With the fight between Deadpool and Logan raging upstairs, Kurt scoured the basement level with Ororo and Scott. It was dark and dingy with mold and mildew covering the halls. Old cleaning supplies, utility equipment, and hotel apparel littered the area. They evens stepped over a couple dead rats along the way. Despite the dingy conditions, Kurt charged ahead in search of his girlfriend.

Scott and Ororo followed closely, keeping a close eye out for any traps. This Deadpool character wasn't a typical foe. His questionable mental stability made him unpredictable. He could be leading them to a dead end or he could be telling the truth. They both seemed equally possible.

"Slow down, Kurt!" Scott urged, "Deadpool said they were at the end of the hall."

"And you think he's telling the truth?" said Ororo.

"I have no idea what he's thinking. What's his story anyways?"

"He's a mercenary vith a strange history to say zhe least," said Kurt as he ran ahead, "I'd love to tell you about zhe last time I encountered him, but let's get Amanda and her mother to safety first!"

Scott and Ororo didn't question their friend. They remained on alert as they reached the end of the hall where Deadpool said they would be. There was only one door, which appeared to lead into a utility area of sorts. It looked heavier than the others, making it a logical place to hide somebody. Kurt tried to open, but not surprisingly it was locked.

"Zhis is it! I know zhey're in zhere!" said Kurt strongly, "Scott, can you open it?"

"No problem," said the X-leader confidently.

Adjusting the settings on his visor, Scott fired a narrow but concentrated blast at the doorknob. He could have easily knocked it over, but he didn't want to risk injuring Amanda and her mother if they were inside. Once the door knob was taken care of, Scott kicked it in to open it.

"Amanda? Amanda, are you in here?" Kurt called out as he entered.

It was hard to see. There were some hazy fumes in the air, which he quickly identified as knock-out gas. He, Scott, and Ororo had to back up a bit and cover their mouths to keep it from affecting them.

"I can't see!" groaned Kurt.

"Hold on, I'll clear the air," said Ororo.

Her eyes glowed white as she kicked up a quick wind storm that blew through the room and cleared the air. As soon as the thick haze lifted, Kurt saw two figures lying on the floor next to each other. Much to his relief, it was her.

"Amanda!" he exclaimed as knelt down next to her.

Taking her in her arms, Kurt pulled her into his close embrace. Much to his relief he found that she was alive and well, just unconscious. While he savored this feeling of having her in his arms again, Scott and Ororo checked on Margali. She had a nasty bruise on her head, but besides that she didn't seem any worse off than Amanda.

"It seems Deadpool was telling the truth," said Ororo in bewilderment.

"I'm as shocked as you, Storm," said Scott, "What the hell could Deadpool be up to?"

"Who cares? Let's just get zhem out of here!" said Kurt.

As he rose up with Amanda in his arms, she started to stir. He looked down and smiled, glad to hear her weak voice. He tenderly caressed her cheek as she opened her eyes. She looked a little woozy, most likely a result from the knock-out gas. But when she saw his face she smiled.

"Kurt?" she said weakly, "Please don't let this be a side-effect from the gas."

"It's real, frauline. I promise," he smiled, "Just rest, my love. We'll get you out of here."

Amanda smiled and embraced her lover. It wasn't how she imagined this long weekend starting off, but she would take it.

While Amanda was coming to, Margali started to awaken as well. Rubbing her head, Ororo and Scott helped her up. She was just as dazed as her daughter and just as glad to see some friendly faces.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Sefton?" asked Scott.

"I'm fine," she said, rubbing her throbbing head, "Where's Deadpool?"

"Don't worry about him. Logan's taking care of it," assured Ororo, "Let's just get you out of here. It's almost over."

* * *

**Abandoned Hotel – Ground Level**

The entire floor of the old hotel was littered with bullet holes as the fight between Logan and Deadpool raged. The feral mutant took his share of bullets as well, but didn't let up for a second. Driven by rage and a predatory intensity, he attacked his adversary without mercy. The pain from the bullet wounds barely registered as he stuck Deadpool a number of times with his claws and got in a few kicks as well. But Wade Wilson remained undaunted. He just kept on laughing and fighting back.

At one point, Deadpool ran out of bullets for his guns and took out the two katanas he had on his back. He continued to counter Logan's every attack, deflecting claw slashes and evading his stabs. They each took their share of blows. Logan nearly severed his leg at one point, hitting just above his achillies tendon. Deadpool hit back as well, almost impaling Logan at one point with his katana and taking a good chunk out of his back. The bloody assault raged on. But no matter how much he seemed to take out of Deadpool, he kept laughing and joking as if this was some sort of game to him.

"Hahaha! I miss this!" laughed Deadpool as Logan's claws cut into his shoulder, "You haven't lost your touch, Logan! You still know how to kick ass!"

"Errrrrrrr! I don't care if you don't shut up! Why don't you go down already?" growled Logan in frustration.

"Healing factor! Don't leave home without it! You should know! It's from your blood!"

"What are you babbling about now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" snickered Deadpool.

Using Logan's brief distraction to his advantage, Deadpool pulled off a quick spin kick and slashed him right across the throat with his katana. Logan choked as he felt blood fill his mouth and lungs. Clutching his throat with one hand, he relentlessly slashed with another. But Deadpool pulled of an acrobatic flip that landed him right behind the former living weapon. With this narrow window, he took both his katanas and drove them right into Logan's back.

"Arrrggghhhh!" he howled.

"Oops! Should've mentioned that may sting a little," laughed Deadpool.

Logan tried to turn around, but the katanas were dug in deep. It hindered his muscle movements and pinched a number of nerves. He only managed a slow lunge that Deadpool was easily able to avoid. While Logan was keeled over, he delivered a powerful kick to the face. The feral mutant grunted and fell to the ground, coughing up more blood in the process. He continued to struggle to get up, watching as Deadpool casually walked around him.

It was a gruesome sight, but Wade Wilson had seen far worse in his line of work. Logan still had that determined rage in his eye. Even with two katanas in his back he was still intent on taking him out. He was every bit as tough as he remembered. The sad thing was this wasn't the bloodiest brawl they had been in.

"That's a nice look for you, Logan. I could probably sell you to an art museum and pass it off as some weird post-modern display. I think I'll call it…Canadian pin cushion. Or do you think I'll offend too many Canadians that way?"

"Augh! You think this is gonna stop me?"

"Oh dear Logan, I know you better than that!" joked Deadpool, "Hell, between the two of us, we could duke it out until the second coming!"

"Not if I cut your head off first!" roared the feral mutant.

"Aw, you wouldn't do that to an old partner would you? Besides, for all I know my whole body might grow back. That healing factor you gave me has done wonders! Even if it has left me a bit messed up in the noggin!"

"What do you mean I gave it to you? You another stooge of Weapon X?"

"Oh you don't remember? That's too bad," said Deadpool, "I'd love to tell you, but I'd love to do something else first!"

With Logan still on the floor, Deadpool took out one of his guns and reloaded it with fresh ammo. Then while standing over his old partner, he pointed it right at his forehead.

"Let's see if that skull of yours still holds up," he grinned, "Say when old buddy!"

"Piss off," growled Logan.

"And they say I have a mouth," laughed Deadpool as he cocked his gun, "If I were you, I'd watch what you say. Youth today is very impressionable!"

"And if I were you, I'd duck right about now," grinned Logan.

"Huh? What do you…"

But before Deadpool could finish, a concentrated optic blast came shooting from his left and hit his hand dead on. It not only knocked the gun out of his hand, it broke into pieces and shattered several bones in his hands.

"Oh man! That was my favorite gun!" he said.

"I think it's time this guy finally shut up," said Scott, his hands on his visor as he emerged with Ororo.

"I couldn't agree more, Cyclops," said Storm.

Before Deadpool could gather himself, Ororo summoned a sharp gust of wind that blew through the ground level and hit the witty mercenary head on. It sent him flying back right into the old reception desk. Then while he was down, Scott hit him again with another barrage of optic blasts that further ravaged hid body. Scott adjusted the width and power of his beams so they delivered a finishing blow. By the time he finally let up, much of Deadpool's body was warped in a way that would have left a lesser man dead. But despite broken bones and lacerations, he continued laughing.

"Ooh man! Damn!" he chuckled, "Oh I'm gonna feel this in the morning."

While Scott kept a close eye on him, Ororo ran over to assist Logan. By now Logan had fought through the pain and rose to his feet. In the process he forcibly ripped out the two katanas from his back, causing him to howl in pain from the sharp sting. He was still pretty bloodied so Ororo helped him to his feet. But his healing soon kicked in. Now he wasn't hurt as much as he was pissed off.

"Are you okay?" Ororo asked him.

"I'll walk it off," he muttered.

Grabbing the two katanas, Logan walked over to the now immobile Deadpool. It looked as though every bone in his body had been broken. Even with his healing, it would take a while to recover. It was a good thing too because had some burning questions that he needed answered.

"I could've handled him," snarled Logan as he tossed the katanas at Deadpool's side.

"Your welcome, Logan," snickered Scott.

"Hahaha! Don't take it personally, kid. That's the biggest compliment I ever got out of him," laughed the mangled Deadpool.

"Shut up! You got a lot to answer for, bub!" scowled Logan, "First things first, why did you abduct those two?"

"Why do you think? I'm a mercenary! I get paid to do shit like that," he answered, "You guys should try it sometimes. The money's good and the scenery changes. Of course, there are a few health hazards!"

"If this is what you do for a living, you must not be very good at it," commented Scott, "What kind of mercenary calls us and just tells us where you and the hostages are?"

"The kind with a taste for adventure, what else?" laughed Deadpool, "Nah, I'm just messing with you!"

"Then why did you call us? Was that part of the deal?" asked Ororo intently.

"Hell no! The deal was simple. This old contact of mine paid me to abduct those Sefton girls, which is pretty messed up considering I got the same job from a different contact three years ago. Normally I don't do repeats, but something about this stunk more than that coleslaw I left outside for a week! So I did what only a truly brilliant or downright crazy mercenary would do. I called up an old friend and made it so they could come and rescue those girls!"

"You mean you wanted us to rescue them?" said Scott, now even more confused.

"Yep! And you get a gold star for doing you part!" said Deadpool, "Believe it or not, I'm not such a bad guy. If I sense a certain job or a certain contact is REALLY looking to screw the world over, I make sure there's a backup plan! And trust me, the guy who wanted those girls isn't the tender type."

"What do you mean? Since when do hired guns have a change of heart?" said Logan skeptically.

"You want a good reason, Logan? The guy who hired me was Abraham Cornelius. That name ring a bell?"

Logan's expression tensed with fury. Few names could evoke more rage than Abraham Cornelius. He was the man responsible for so much of his losses. If he was somehow involved, this was even worse than he thought.

"Yeah, I thought so," snickered Deadpool, "Guy seems to think I'm too crazy to hold a grudge for some of the stuff he did. Probably doesn't even know some of the dirt I've dug up on him! Hell, that was one of the reasons you and I became partners to begin with!"

"I remember that now," grunted Logan, his memory still very fuzzy in that area, "What were we partners in? How the hell did I end up working with a dirt bag like you?"

Deadpool grinned under his mask. Logan's memory loss was even worse than he thought. The people at Weapon X must have really messed him up. It was a shame too because he and Logan had quite a history. It wasn't always friendly, but it wasn't like they were mortal enemies either. Sabretooth already filled that role a long time ago. While he had a touch of share of sympathy for his old partner, Deadpool had his own affairs.

With Logan, Scott, and Ororo looming over him menacingly, he knew he couldn't fight his way out of this. But Deadpool had no intention of being turned into the authorities. He had no intention of bargaining either. As always, he had a plan.

"You gonna tell me or am I going to have start cutting off limbs?" said Logan, pointing his claws at Deadpool's head menacingly.

"Oh if only I had the time," said Deadpool in an overly dramatic tone, "Seriously buddy, I would love to go into the elaborate tales of our misadventures together, but I'm due to give the doc a failure report in twenty minutes."

"If you think we're going to just let you walk out of here without giving us some answers, then you really are crazy," said Scott strongly.

"And you wear some god-awful aftershave, so we're even," joked Deadpool, "But about me walking out…you should know that walking is so overrated."

With Logan's claw still inches from his face, the merc with a mouth reached for his belt and hit a small red button on the top. As soon as he pushed it, a disk-like area on his belt lit up and his whole body was consumed in a strange wavy light.

"Teleportation! Amazing what you can get on the black market, eh? Later Logan! Don't forget to write!"

The light intensified, forcing Logan to back off. Then in a hazy flash, Deadpool faded away in a cloudless puff. Logan tried to attack and stop him before he could get away. But he was too late. The witty mercenary was gone and he took whatever secrets about his past he may have had with him.

Growling in frustration, Logan pounded his fists on the old reception desk. The new memories that came to him during the course of the battle played over in his mind again. Those fights with Deadpool against many enemies, not just Weapon X, all meant something. They were clues to another part of his past that Weapon X had taken from him. He just didn't have the full story. Without those memories, these burning questions would remain.

"He really was crazy," commented Scott, "Crazy like a fox."

"And he was still right!" said Logan in a fit of frustration, "I did know him. He was my partner. I just can't remember what we were partners in!"

"Take it easy, Logan. It's not like he would have told you anyways," said Scott.

"You don't know that! So don't bullshit me and think it'll cheer me up!" spat Logan.

Sensing he was getting worked up, Ororo approached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Logan. But there's nothing we can do," she said in a caring tone, "Deadpool is gone now. But you'll get another chance. I know you will."

"What makes you so damn sure?" muttered Logan.

"I'm not. But given our brief history with your enemies, let's just say I have confidence."

Logan turned to face the African woman, who gazed at him with her unique aura of sympathy and compassion. She wasn't always coy or tactful with her words, but she spoke the truth. And she spoke them in a sincere way that resonated. As frustrated as he still was, Logan smiled and withdrew his claws.

It was ironic. Logan agreed to come on this trip because he hoped to get away for a bit, get drunk, and leave some of his problems behind for a while. But instead, a whole new host of problems emerged. It seemed as though whenever he went looking for his past, he never found anything. But when he was trying to get away from it, his past somehow found him. It didn't seem right, but it didn't mean he would stop searching. The answers were out there. It was just a matter of being ready when they came along.

"Come on, we better go check on Kurt," said Scott.

"Yeah sure," muttered Logan, "Now I really need a stiff German beer."

"Try and cheer up and I'll get you some rounds on me," smiled Ororo.

"Don't tell me you're gonna start tryin' to cheer me up, Ro?" said Logan with a half-grin.

"We're X-men, Logan. You may not care for it, but it's what we do," she said, "And as long as I'm here, I might as well do my part."

"That makes you far and above the bravest X-man here," joked Scott.

"Shut up, one-eye."

* * *

**Outside Abandoned Hotel**

While Scott, Ororo, and Logan took care of Deadpool, Kurt teleported Amanda and her mother out into a secluded alley besides the building. There, he sat them down so they could recover. They were still dazed from the knock-out gas, but no worse for wear. Amanda and her mother had endured this sort of thing before. They weren't necessarily hardened to it, but they didn't let it affect them as much as it should have.

Kurt held Amanda in her arms the whole time, letting her rest her head against his chest while he protected her with his warmth. He could finally breathe a sigh of relief. His love was safe again. This was not the way he wanted to start their long weekend together. Their relationship endured enough stress with his past and him being with the X-men. At least this time it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Deadpool, for whatever reason, went to no extremes. Why there were people so intent on having them was still unclear. But he set that aside as he and Amanda enjoyed this moment together.

Through her brief recover, Amanda clung hard to her lover's warmth embrace. She knew Kurt would come for her. He always did. He really was her angel, regardless of what anyone else said. There were times she worried that their love would be strained by his duties with the X-men. But being in his arms like this effectively laid those fears to rest.

"Thank you, Kurt. You and your friends did it again," she said with a warm smile.

"Of course, frauline," said Kurt as he tenderly caressed her face, "But zhis is becoming troubling. Vhy do zhese people keep coming after you? Is it your mutant abilities? Is zhere some sort of magic at vork here?"

"I…I wish I knew," said Amanda in a solemn tone, "But I don't think it's going to stop. I don't think it can stop!"

"It doesn't have to be zhat vay. You know zhat as long as zhere is a breath in my body, I vill let no harm come to you."

"Of course I know, I just…"

Amanda's gaze shifted to her mother, who was sitting across from her. She had that serious look in her eye again. It was the look she always got when she was tempted to tell Kurt their secrets. After an incident like this, it was a lot harder to keep from him. She so wanted to just tell him everything and have him say it was going to be alright. But that look from her mother reminded her of why she couoldn't.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I just don't want to dwell on it now," she said, "Just…just hold me. Tell me everything is going to be okay."

Despite Kurt's anxious curiosity, he did as his love asked.

"Everything is going to be okay, Amanda."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Amanda. And I promise zhe weekend vill get better from here."

"It already has."

The two young lovers shared another warm smile and met in a soft kiss. It was a warm, comforting gesture that helped ease their concerns over this messy affair. Secrets or no secrets, so much of their troubles simply melted away when they were together. It was just what they hoped to get out of this weekend. Only from here on out, they wanted to put this mess behind them.

Margali smiled as she watched her daughter embrace her lover. She was always thrilled to see her daughter happy and Kurt Wagner had a talent for making her happy. She could tell how much Amanda loved him and how much Kurt loved her back. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel a touch of sorrow. Amanda knew full well what she was in for. She also knew why she couldn't tell Kurt. She worried what may happen to the both of them once their secret got out. It was only a matter time before fate caught up to them. When that time came, she hoped to be ready.

Whether Kurt and Amanda's love could survive such a revelation was questionable. But for now, she was content to see her daughter and her lover happy here in the present. There was no telling how many more opportunities like this they would get.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Cerebro**

"Thank you for the report, Scott. I'm glad to hear Kurt and the Seftons are okay," said Professor Xavier through the main communication link in Cerebro, "Are you on your way back?"

"_I'm just about to take off. Logan and Ororo are staying though. I'll pick them up tomorrow. It's probably for the best. Logan needs some time to cool off."_

"I understand. I'll start looking into this Deadpool character as well. If Weapon X is re-emerging, it would be wise to keep up. I'll also start monitoring the Sefton's more closely. Something tells me this won't be the last time they're a target."

"_As if we don't have enough on our plate. I'll help as soon as I get back. Over and out."_

The link went silent and Professor Charles Xavier removed the Cerebro helmet. It seemed conflict was coming at them from all direction. Just as he finished his meeting with the UN judges, Scott sent him an emergency message filling him in on the incident with Deadpool and the Seftons. He was relieved to find out they were able to take care of it on their own. But it presented yet more problems to their already sizable load.

It did strike him as odd though. The Professor remembered Kurt telling him a bit about the Seftons. They were a secretive family. He knew of no cousins, siblings, or other relatives. It was just Amanda and her mother. Even though they trusted him enough to live with them for three years, they hadn't told him everything. Whatever they were hiding, it must have been important. Amanda and her mother lived in isolation, cut off from as much of the outside world as possible and going to great lengths to leave no paper trail. Even Cerebro couldn't always keep track of them. Kurt said Amanda was a mutant, but also hinted there was some mystical history with the Seftons. It was an intriguing mystery, one he sensed they would have to deal with again eventually.

But for now, his focus was on the Magneto situation. The judges he met with earlier were not optimistic. The public was very hostile in wake of Magneto's speech. A clear majority wanted him executed as a war criminal for his crimes. But none of the officials involved wanted to be responsible for another uprising from humans and mutants that could very well lead into an all out war. If they judged him guilty, they would incite a mutant uprising and prompt Wanda and the rest of Genosha to break ties. If they found him innocent and sentenced him to life imprisonment, it could foster only greater animosity towards mutants. There seemed to be no real solution.

Sighing to himself, Professor Charles Xavier turned to wheel himself out of the chamber. It was times like this he was struck with the more daunting aspects of his dream. Winning hearts and minds among humanity as a whole was hard enough. Working within complex legal and political systems was a challenge in and of itself. At some point they were going to have to work though it. They just needed the world to remain stable long enough to make it through this.

Just as Charles wheeled out of the chamber, Hank came running down the hall carrying a stack of papers. He hadn't heard from him since he gave him the task of investigating the Juggernaut incident. If his expression was any indication, something had come up.

"Charles, I need to speak with you," he said in a serious tone, "It's about the Juggernaut incident."

"What about it? Did you find anything?" asked Xavier intently.

"Oh yes. I most certainly did," he said ominously, "I looked over the reports from Logan and John regarding their findings on the issue. I did a little more digging and I now suspect that doing so wasn't meant to be an attack, but a distraction."

"A distraction?" said Xavier, growing more intrigued, "A distraction for what?"

"That's what I spent all day looking into," said Hank as he sifted through his stack of papers, "I got in touch with John again and went over his findings in the area it happened. Again, I came up with nothing. Then on a hunch I looked closer at the destination where Juggernaut was scheduled to be imprisoned. The base at NORAD has a secretive area where they keep a number of unsavory individuals, off the record of course. And while the attack was going on, one of them disappeared."

Hank then gave the Professor a couple papers from his stack. They were files he 'acquired' directly from NORAD's database. One of them detailed another nefarious figure they had been keeping at the base.

"His name is Forge," Hank explained, "He's a peculiar mutant with a peculiar ability."

"The ability to build any machine," Xavier read over, "That is quite a talent. I can see why the military would want him in their custody."

"It's not by choice I assure you. I couldn't find a whole lot on this Forge character. Most of his records have been sealed. All I know is he's been in military custody for months. He was in another prison before that, but apparently he nearly escaped by making some sort of laser weapon out of a toothbrush and fork."

Xavier looked at the image on the file. Even by X-men standards, that was pretty out there. The image of this Forge character struck him in an ominous way. He was a rugged looking Native American man with a messy complexion and quite a criminal record. And this was just his public information. There was no telling what else there was on him.

"Sounds quite suspicious," said the Professor, "Could he have been behind the attack that freed Juggernaut?"

"I suspected that as well. But then I discovered something else," said Hank in a grim tone as he handed the professor another round of papers, "Shortly after Juggernaut was freed, much of the security at NORAD was put on alert. But a number of security cameras were still online. With John's help, I managed to get some images."

Xavier took a look at the pictures. They were in black and white, but of a very high resolution. In them he saw narrow and secure prison cell. It was similar to Magneto's only not plastic. There were small, confined cells where the occupant was sealed in behind an impregnable energy wall. The closest cell was the one Forge occupied. Then in the next picture, he saw a uniformed officer come into the picture. As he sifted through the images, he watched as the officer powered down the barrier and led him out.

"Look closely at the figure that is letting Forge out. Note the color of his eyes."

Xavier looked closer. He sifted through the images again, finding the one that got the closest look at the officer. One of them had him pass almost directly under the camera. In that image he saw what Hank was referring to. That officer was no officer. His eyes were flashing yellow. It more or less revealed who was behind this whole affair.

"Mystique!" said Xavier sternly.

"Can you think of anyone else more equipped to pull off such a distraction?" said Hank.

"No. I should have realized it sooner," lamented the Professor.

"Well we know now. Problem is, this answers one disturbing question but postulates one with far graver implications. What does Mystique want with a mutant like Forge? What could she be planning?"

Professor Charles Xavier tensed as he gazed at the still images. It had to be connected. The Juggernaut incident was connected to Mystique's plans. Mystique's plans were frequently connected to Magneto's plans. Even with Magneto in jail, the possibilities were still terrifying. Whatever they were up to, it couldn't be good.

"Come with me, Hank," said the Professor as he started wheeling towards the elevators, "I'm going to put on a pot of coffee. We'll be needing it. I have a feeling this may be a sign of our next great challenge. Hopefully, we aren't too late to stop it."

* * *

**Up next: Overlord**


	17. Issue 38: Overlord Part 1

**Issue #38  
Overlord Part 1**

* * *

_Professor Charles Xavier and his mutant team, the X-men, have fought long and hard to foster peace between humans and mutants. The fight hasn't been easy. They have gone up against the likes of Magneto, the Brotherhood, Cameron Hodge, Sinister, and Weapon X. They haven't always triumphed, but they haven't let the fight slip away. The greatest challenge is adapting to increasingly complex circumstances._

_It wasn't long ago that Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants sent the world to the brink of total war with the Genosha uprising. They gathered disgruntled mutants from around the world and led an invasion against the forces of Cameron Hodge and the sentinels. The X-men were able to stop the uprising and the war, but the after effects have been a challenge unto themselves. Magneto's daughter, Wanda Maximoff, was left in charge of helping international authorities clean up the island while Magneto himself was put into prison and charged with war crimes. But the master of magnetism has shown no remorse and has not given up his crusade against humanity._

_While Magneto may be in jail, he and his mutant allies continue to plot. Elements of his mysterious agenda were uncovered by the X-men recently in wake of a battle with Juggernaut. When Hank McCoy investigated, he found out that Magneto's ally Mystique was behind it. While they fought Juggernaut, she freed an imprisoned mutant named Forge. Now the X-men are rushing to find out what she and Magneto plan to do next, but it may already be too late._

* * *

**Former Brotherhood Lair**

The Brotherhood's old base of operations hadn't changed much after Magneto left it behind in the Genosha uprising. He and the rest of his team left with the intention of never having to see it again. Their new base was to be on Genosha, the future capital for a new world order led by homo superior.

Of course, the plan didn't pan out that way. Thanks to the X-men, Magneto's master vision never came to pass. Genosha was once again a hotbed of mutant activity and international controversy while the Brotherhood was left in disarray. But as confident as Magneto was in his plans, he was smart enough to have something else in reserve just in case. That's where this old cave lair came in. He made sure it was not left in a state of disrepair. If his uprising were to fail, his next great plan for homo superior would begin here. It was a plan he entrusted Mystique to carry out.

The shape shifter had already been hard at work. Shortly after the incident with Kurt and Black Tom, she focused all her attention on this ambitious endeavor. It was to succeed where the Genosha uprising failed. It was to bring the world to its knees in a different, but equally powerful way. It required her to gather a number of unique resources, the most important being a young mutant who would make everything Magneto had laid out for her possible.

"How much more of this junk do you need, Forge?" groaned Mystique as she and Exodus brought in a new round of equipment.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's not junk, Mystique! It's vital to making this gizmo Magneto designed work," said the calm yet irked Native American.

"Most of this stuff came from a junkyard and the rest of it was lifted from a Home Depot," said Exodus, who was using his strength and flight powers to carry the crates of junk in using heavy chains, "This doesn't strike me as the kind of material that would make something Magneto described as being so high tech."

"Coming from a guy who barely remembers anything beyond this decade, I wouldn't call that assessment too credible," quipped Forge.

"You're a punk who got himself arrested three times in the last eight years! You're not exactly Mr. Clean either!"

"At least I know how to deliver the goods," said Forge, not looking up from his work, "Why do you think the NSA, the FBI, and the whole US military wanted me behind lock and key? I know how to get things done."

"Considering the trouble I went through to help you escape, you damn well better," said Mystique as Exodus set the crates down, "I had to release Juggernaut to make a big enough distraction to extract you!"

"Oh you know I'll make it worth your while," grinned Forge as he cracked his knuckles confidently, "This stuff may look like a pile of junk now, but just you wait! Soon it'll be the ultimate endgame Magneto's been looking for! Just let me work my magic."

He could tell Mystique still had her reservations about him, but Forge had every intention of completing the job. This was a unique challenge for him. The plans Magneto left behind for Mystique were ambiguous at best, but the goal was clear. He wanted something that was going to give him the power he needed to make a statement that would be heard on every corner of the globe. He was going to do something big, something that would reshape the world as they knew it. For Forge, it was about time.

For most of his life, Forge cared little for the human/mutant conflict. Growing up on a Cheyenne reservation, his life revolved around tinkering and inventing. He discovered his mutant power when he was only eight when he turned a normal payphone into a death ray. Part of his power wasn't just understanding machines, he could shift his hands and limbs into organic metal tools of any kind. It made his work that much easier. Through his teen years he endured some setbacks. One time when he was trying to turn an old truck into a hovercraft, he ignited the engine prematurely and nearly blew off his leg. Luckily, he was able to build a metal replacement that worked just as well if not better.

But that wasn't the hardest challenge to overcome. After he left the reservation, he sought to take his talents to the next level. He believed he could use his inventions to make himself rich and powerful, but the advanced nature of his inventions were so ahead of their time, the military stepped in and pretty much monopolized his talent. If he was going to create any machine, they wanted it for their use. At first he was stoked to have the limitless backing of the military, but he quickly discovered they just wanted a lap dog who would give them the weapon they wanted.

Three times he tried to break out and three times he got caught. That's why he ended up in a cell right next to Juggernaut. That's why he was willing to help Magneto. Only in a world dominated by mutants could he be free to utilize his inventions.

"How much longer?" asked Mystique as she looked over the emerging mass of metal and machinery Forge was assembling, "This was supposed to be completed weeks ago! They could deliver Magneto a death sentence any day now."

"The way the legal system works? No way," scoffed Forge, "Besides, I'm just about finished. I just have to calibrate the gyroscopic targeting computer to compensate for the rotation of the Earth and align the transduction electromagnetic amplifiers. Then it's just a matter of making some ultra-efficient superconductors from this new material you got for me and…"

"Stop wasting your breath, Forge. Does it look like we care about the details?" groaned Exodus as he used his telekinesis to open the crates, "Stop the Star Trek talk and just do what you need to do."

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes, "I just thought you would show a little more appreciation to something that's never been built before and has the capacity to change life on this Earth as we know it."

"You'll get plenty of appreciation from Magneto once you complete it," said Mystique impatiently, "Just tell me these are all the materials you need to finish."

"Almost," answered Forge as he started shifting through the debris, "The machine may be nearly complete, but it's nothing without power. And for what this baby's going to do it's going to need a lot of it. That's why I need the two of you to get me four heavy duty diesel engines. I'm going to convert them into cold fusion generators."

"I'm not even going to pretend to know what that entails, but we'll get you the engines," said the shape shifter, "How much longer after that?"

"By the time you get back, I should be done. And converting diesel engines into cold fusion generators is easy. I can have them ready before lunch. The only catch is they only provide enough power for a single burst."

"That's all we need. Magneto will take it from there," said Mystique confidently.

"I'm sure he will," said Forge as he found some thick wires from the junk, "What exactly does he have in mind anyways? I mean I know what he says he's going to do with this thing, but is that all?"

"That's not something you should concern yourself with. Just finish the machine and we'll do the rest."

"I'm hoping I get some sort of reward first. Don't get me wrong, I'm as eager to see mutants become dominate as the rest of you. But the big guy better have something ready for me. Hell, I'd settle for my own country!"

"And they say I'm without class," commented Exodus.

Forge ignored Exodus's comments while Mystique tossed Forge some new parts.

"You'll get your reward, Forge. We all will," said the shape shifter, "Exodus and I will be back in two hours. We'll return with Pietro and the Brotherhood. Once we complete this critical first step, it'll all be over. The humans won't have a chance."

"So long as the X-men don't screw it up again," snickered Forge as he went back to work.

"Trust me, they won't be a factor this time," said Mystique ominously, "Not even they will be able to stop us this time."

Forge shrugged, taking her word for it as he shifted his hand into a new array of tools and continued working. He didn't know the full story, but he felt he knew enough. Magneto was a mysterious guy with big ambitions. He couldn't help but admire that considering how bad it had gotten for mutants. That's part of why he was prepared to help Magneto finish what he started on Genosha. If it did a way with an order that threw guys like him in jail, then good riddance.

While Exodus headed back towards the transport orbs, Mystique turned back to take in the machine Forge had been working on. By now it took up nearly the entire central area where Magneto once stored his computer array. The structure was deceptively simple, consisting of a large mechanical ground plate about the size of a basketball court and several stacks of concentric rings that rose up and came together at an antenna assembly pointed towards the sky. It was quite a sight and if it did what Magneto said it would do, then humanity was effectively doomed. The mutant revolution would finally be complete.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – War Room **

"_I'm sorry, Professor. But I've done all I can. Every one of my contacts in White Cell and the military say the same thing. Forge is gone and all his records are classified."_

Those were difficult words for Professor Charles Xavier to hear. But such was the case since this investigation began. As soon as Hank uncovered the truth behind Juggernaut's release, he dedicated most of his energy into finding Mystique and this mysterious mutant she freed, known as Forge. He felt with the utmost certainty that they were up to something and Magneto was involved. If it was anything like the Genosha uprising, then it had to be stopped.

"Thank you for your help, John. Your assistance is greatly appreciated," sighed Professor Xavier.

"_Anytime, Professor, but I wish I could be of more help. I'm as worried as you with Magneto being up to his old tricks. Just let me know if you find anything. I'd love to help keep old buckethead in a cell."_

"I'll let you know if anything comes up. I'm sure we'll need your help when the time comes," he said.

The holographic image of John Proudstar faded as the communication link was closed. Professor Xavier could do nothing but contemplate this grim situation. With him were Hank, Logan, Scott, and Jean. They along with the rest of the team had been helping with this investigation in whatever way they could. They hoped just as he did that John Proudstar would have some leads with his contacts in White Cell. But no such luck. Whatever Magneto was planning, he was doing a good job of keeping it secret.

"Well that sure was a waste of time," said Logan in a fit of frustration, "Should've figured the guys who let Mystique break Juggernaut out wouldn't do squat to help."

"It was still a lead worth following, Logan," Scott argued, "The military must really be covering their trails this time. They don't want anything about anything to get out about this Forge guy."

"Considering what he can do, that's understandable," said Hank as he contemplated their next move with the Professor, "A mutant that can build any machine would most certainly be coveted by any power broker. Under Magneto's influence, there's no telling what he could be building."

"And he's had lots of time to work with too," said Jean, not at all confident with this situation, "For all we know it could be too late."

"We mustn't think that way, Jean. If they were ready they would have made a move by now. So far all is quiet. That can only mean whatever Magneto and the Brotherhood are planning hasn't come to pass yet."

"But what could they be planning? Haven't you brought this up with Wanda?" asked Jean.

"I have, but she is reluctant to talk. She is still quite bitter with us after what happened at Magneto's trial."

"Well she better get the hell over it!" snarled Logan, "If she or any other Brotherhood goon knows something, they'll better be ready to talk or I'll have to make them!"

"I'm almost certain that Wanda is unaware for the most part," said Xavier confidently, "I would have sensed otherwise if she did."

"That doesn't mean she has no useful information for us," said Scott, "She is Magneto's daughter last I checked. There are any number of ways she could know something."

Professor Xavier lowered his head solemnly. Since the uprising, he hoped he had gotten through to Wanda on some levels. He always sensed in her someone with more compassion than Magneto's other followers. She wanted what was best for mutant kind like her father, but she was willing to be more reasonable. He thought she was growing to accept his more peaceful alternatives. But she was still very much dedicated to her father.

The rest of the team was equally disappointed. After such a hard fought battle against Magneto on Genosha, they thought they had contained him for the most part. But men like Magneto were too cunning to let one defeat hold them back. He always found a way strike back. If this was anything like his uprising, they were in for another rough fight.

"We must continue to investigate," said Hank strongly, "I've been hacking through old FBI files with Forge. I'm sure something will come up sooner or later."

"Better make it sooner, Hank. This whole mess stinks a million different ways!" said Logan, "I swear you should've let me kill Magneto back on Genosha!"

"Don't go off and start criticizing X-men policies, Logan! You know why we spared him and for all we know it would have made things even worse!" said Scott apprehensively.

"Or it could've solved everything! You're just too scared we were wrong!"

Scott and Logan started getting hostile again, forcing Jean to get between them again. She rolled her eyes begrudgingly, wondering how much longer she would have to keep doing this. Luckily, the Professor stepped in.

"Let's not waste time debating past decisions," said the Professor strongly. "What's done is done. The best we can do now is deal with our present situation."

"And just how do we plan on doing that?" said Logan dryly.

"By getting the answers directly from the source," he replied ominously, "I'm going to go pay Magneto a visit at Guantanamo Bay."

"What? You don't expect him to give us any answers!" exclaimed Scott.

"I'm still going to try," said Xavier strongly, "Hank will escort me while the rest of the team stays here. You will continue with your duties. The moment something comes up, I expect you to be ready."

"We will be, Professor. You can always count on us, right guys?" said Jean, shooting Logan and Scott annoyed looks, "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will, Jean," he assured her, "I promise."

There was no room for debate. Professor Xavier was going and that was final. There was nothing Scott, Jean, Logan, or Hank could say to stop him. It was still unlikely he was going to get anything out of the master of magnetism. They could only hope that he could reach Magneto in some ways as a friend.

Beyond their little argument, Scott and Logan were still annoyed with each other. But the threatening look from Jean Grey was more than enough to silence them. It was one of the few things that consistently did. Even with the relationship drama between them having been resolved and the clashes between them not being nearly as harsh, Scott and Logan still didn't get along. For letting it get out of hand, Jean sent her lover, Scott, a message.

'_Just for that, you won't be seeing me naked tonight.'_

'_Damn.'_

Scott left the War Room with a disgruntled look with Logan and Jean followed close behind to make sure they didn't restart the fight. But before she left, she cast one last worried gaze towards Hank and the Professor. She didn't like this plan either. Going to visit Magneto when he was clearly plotting again walked a fine line between risky and fool-hardy. She understood his reasoning. She just had a very bad feeling about it.

Professor Xavier tried to cast a reassuring glance. He sensed her worry and he shared some of it. But he made his decision. He was visiting his old friend. Last time he failed to reach Magneto before the Genosha uprising. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Are you certain this is a good idea, Charles?" asked Hank with equal concern.

"As certain as one could hope," sighed Xavier, "But Magneto came too close to succeeding last time. We must not give him a second chance. If that means taking a significant risk, so be it. We just have to make sure we're ready to face him should the need arise."

* * *

**Outside – Picnic Table**

Remy Lebeau was still going through a difficult adjustment period at the Xavier Institute. Going from master thief to student and X-man was quite a shift, one he wasn't prepared for when he first joined. But he made a commitment to this place and he always honored his word. It had been slow going at first. He had to earn the trust of his fellow X-men and considering how he performed in the field so far, he was well on his way. But trust wasn't his most difficult challenge. Even classes were easy to adapt around. It was the personal issues that were the real challenge.

"Okay Remy, what do you got?" asked Warren Worthington, who was sitting across from the Cajun at a picnic table.

"Pair of duces," sighed the Cajun as he tossed his hand of cards on the table.

"Pair of eights," said Warren as he did the same, "You're not even trying anymore."

"Sorry homme. Remy's bluff just ain't on today."

"Not that I'm a sore winner, but I thought poker was your forte. You don't let an amateur like me win this much without being really distracted or something."

Remy fell silent and gathered up the cards. He and Warren were outside having lunch when Warren offered to play a little poker. The Cajun hoped a game or two would take his mind off his problems. It turns out that was a bit too much to ask for.

"It's Rogue, isn't it?" said the winged mutant.

Remy tensed bitterly as he started shuffling cards. He seriously had to work on his subtlety.

"Don't be starting with another pep talk," he said, "Remy's heard it all from Stormy and the others."

"I wasn't going to give you a pep talk," said Warren as he put down his sandwich, "I was just going to say I know how much it sucks, having people you care about pushing you away. Especially when it comes from a beautiful woman, it really takes you down."

"How would you know?" scoffed Remy.

"I almost married one," said Warren strongly, "You think you got the cold shoulder from Rogue, try getting it from the love of your life."

Remy was silenced. He even fumbled some of the cards he was shuffling. He was inclined to believe the winged mutant was just leading him on. But that look on his face was unmistakable. It was the same look he saw in the mirror when Rogue pushed him away. It was the same look he saw when he lost Belladonna. It wasn't something that could be faked and there was always a story behind it.

"I normally don't share this with guys I don't know too well, but I've seen how you've been slouching recently and it's been bringing back some painful memories," sighed Warren, "Just before I joined the institute, I was being homeschooled because my father felt my wings would cause too much of a scene for the other blue bloods who don't take too kindly to those who are different."

"Ain't gotta convince Remy. I been around those people in the guilds," said the Cajun.

"At least you could get away by wearing sunglasses. It was a lot harder hiding full grown wings. But among all those preppy snobs, there was one girl who reached out to me. Her name was Candy Southerner."

"Southerner? That be sounding familiar."

"It should," said Warren in a low tone, "Southerner is prominent pharmaceutical company. As far as prestige goes in the billionaire circle, they're right near the top. And Candy was the main heiress in line to take over. So when her family and my family found out we hooked up, they weren't too disappointed. In their minds it was a good partnership, one they could them all more money in the long run."

"But that wasn't on your mind, non?" Remy surmised.

"Not for a second," he said strongly, "I loved Candy. And she loved me. She got me through those rough years after my mother died and before Xavier took me in. You see how Bobby is now, always running off to be with Lorna and calling her constantly. Well I was just like that with Candy. The others will till you."

"So it really be that serious?"

"Oh yes…very serious," said Warren distantly, "We were together for over three years. It got to a point where she and I were already talking about marriage and stuff. But that's when it all started going wrong."

Warren needed a moment to gather himself for this next part. It was always hard for him to talk about. But he saw in Remy's situation something very similar to what he faced. He should know he wasn't the only one and couldn't keep brooding like this. He had already been down that road and he knew better than anybody it was a dead end.

"First, I found out my father was already making deals with Candy's parents. They pretty much went behind my back and started plotting on how to deal with me being a mutant. Apparently, that was an obstacle. No marriage or partnership could happen if one of us was a mutant. So they worked on a 'cure' for my condition."

"A cure? How in the heck do they expect to cure mutation?" said Remy.

"Because to them it's a disease!" spat Warren bitterly, "They didn't want someone who stood out. They just wanted someone who would keep going with the flow, running the family business for the next generation. So they gave me an ultimatum. Lose the wings or lose Candy."

"You girl or your power? Damn, that be a tough choice."

"You have no idea. They didn't understand. They were basically asking me to sacrifice a couple of limbs for them! I remember my father's words clearly. He said 'it's better for everybody. I promise you'll be happier without them.' As if he would know!"

There was a strong anger in his voice when he mentioned his father. Remy knew that feeling well, having felt it many times with Jean-Luc. He sure didn't help when it came to him and Belladonna. He and Warren's father must have traded parenting tips.

"Fathers can be a bitch, non?" commented Remy.

"That's being too kind," muttered Warren, "But that wasn't the worst part. I could deal with my father being a prick. I could even deal with him being ashamed of me for being a mutant. But what I couldn't deal with is losing Candy because of him."

"What happened? She couldn't take the pressure from her folks?"

"It wasn't just that. What hurt most was how she turned her back on me. I loved her so much I was willing to walk away from the Worthington name. But as it turns out, she didn't love me enough to walk away from the Southerner name. She didn't want to give up the comforts of being wealthy and having a future that was nicely laid out for her. I tried to reach out to her because I knew she loved me. But she pushed me away."

Warren's expression sank at the memory. He still felt a twinge of pain in his heart every time he thought about it. He had been so sure that Candy was the one for him. He was so sure she loved him on the same level. To find out her love had limits and she was willing to throw it all away hurt more than he could have imagined. It was even worse than having a father who tried to cut his wings off.

For Remy, the connection was clear. Warren really did understand. The love of his life pushed him away the same way Rogue pushed him away. In a way he was lucky. He just met Rogue and was only strongly attracted to her. Warren had been with this girl for years and really believed they were right for each other. To get rejected at that point, it had to hurt.

"So you see, I do have a pretty good idea what you're going through," Warren added, "With that in mind, take my advice. Try and move forward. The more you linger, the worse it'll get. I'm not saying you should shut Rogue out completely. I know you like her, but do yourself a favor and keep her as a friend. You'll save yourself a whole lot of heartache down the road."

"You make it sound so dang easy, homme," said Remy as he resumed shuffling his cards.

"I'm not saying it is. I'm just saying it's a lot less painful. Rogue's great, but let's be real here. She can't touch and she's bitter about a million other things. The best you can do for her and yourself is to be a friend. That's what she needs most right now."

Remy thought about that for a moment. Warren didn't give the most compassionate advice. He wasn't like Storm, who always tried to reassure him before telling the truth. He looked at it from a strictly pragmatic perspective. He would only be making it harder for both of them if he stayed bitter. Avoiding her just because she rejected his advance was just hurting them both. They had to work with the situation they were stuck with. The best option without touch or intimacy was friendship.

"Remy will think about it," said the Cajun, "But you really didn't gotta make it so personal, homme."

"Would you have taken me seriously if I hadn't?" quipped Warren.

"Point taken, but I still don't think me and Rogue is like the mess you had with that Candy girl."

"Maybe it isn't, but that doesn't mean that I'm wrong."

"It don't mean you're right either."

"In situations like this, it's not about being right or wrong. It's about dealing with the circumstances we're dealt. This is what we've got. We can't change it so the best we can do is adapt."

Remy still wasn't sure. But Warren had a point. He couldn't do anything about Rogue's powers and he couldn't do anything about her rejecting him. He felt he really connected with Rogue back in New Orleans. It was something he wanted to explore, but perhaps the Sinister event was a sign. It just wasn't in the cards for them. Maybe it was for the best if he just tried to put it behind him and worked on building a friendship. It may be easier on both of them in the long run.

* * *

**Danger Room**

"Dang it! When the heck did this get so hard?" shouted Rogue over the commotion of their latest Danger Room session.

"Ugh! We heard you the first time, Rogue!" groaned Kitty as she ran for her life, "Stop complaining and take that thing out already!"

"Ah'm trying! But Ah can't get close!"

"Leave zhat to me, mien sister!" Kurt called out, "I'll take care of it as soon as I finish up on my end!"

"Take care of it soon, Nightcralwer! Time is almost up!" Ororo announced, who was hovering above on a tornado of wind.

It had been a busy day so far for the X-men. After a round of early morning classes Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue took part in a Danger Room session organized by Ororo. Originally, Logan was supposed to lead. But he got caught up in a meeting with Scott, Jean, Hank, and Professor Xavier. At first they thought that was a good thing because Ororo was a lot less stringent than Logan, but she quickly showed them she was willing to be every bit as rough when it came to training.

The session for the day was one of the more advanced scenarios. It consisted of a fight on the flaming ruins of Genosha. Their enemies consisted of sentinels and randomly generated robots with the appearance of known mutant radical like the Brotherhood. The objective was twofold: destroy a set number of targets under a certain amount of time and looking after one another to make sure nobody got hurt. If one of them was taken out, the whole mission was a failure. It was pretty strict guidelines and the skill level of their enemies was much higher than usual.

Two of the sentinels were coordinating their attacks, concentrating their fire against Rogue as she flew through the air trying to land an attack. Ororo fought with her, but her only role was to provide cover in the form of rain, lightning, and fog. She wanted the rest of them to complete the tasks without her. Kurt and Kitty were left to deal with the Brotherhood, who were trying to divide and conquer so they couldn't help their friend. Kurt was held up by a robot simulating Pyro while Kitty was struggling to deal with Toad and Pietro.

"Miss Munroe! We need more assistance!" said Kitty as she failed to phase through Pietro again because of his speed, "A quick tornado sure would help!"

"Remember the guidelines, Kitty. I am here only as cover. I want you four to handle this on your own."

"But zhis vasn't vhat zhe program vas set up for!" Kurt complained, "Bobby vas supposed to join us as vell!"

"I know. And I assure you I'll see he makes up for this. But for now, you have to deal with these circumstances. Just like you may have to do in the field," Ororo explained, "Not everything can go according to plan. You must know how to adapt. That is part of your objective."

"Since when did you start playing rough on us, Miss Munroe?" asked Rogue as she narrowly avoided another blast from the sentinel.

"The more you keep talking, the more energy you waste," said the African woman assertively.

"Ugh, that sounds like something Logan would say," muttered Kurt.

"Maybe she spent too much time drinking with him in Germany," groaned Kitty as she narrowly avoided another attack by Pietro.

That earned an amused look from the African woman. Not much had been said about her decision to go to Germany while Kurt visited Amanda. But when she returned, she looked a lot less tense than she was when she left. And there was a good reason for that. Following Logan through Germany, enjoying some drinks, and seeing the sights was just what she needed to clear her head. She never understood why Logan would go out from time to time and just drown himself in alcohol. After enduring such a difficult breakup with Hank, she understood and couldn't help by try some of his other tendencies.

The battle was really heating up. Pietro now had Kitty surrounded, using his super speed to literally run circles around her and kick up a powerful whirlwind. It stunted her concentration, making it difficult for her to fight back. Toad's slime attacks weren't helping either and she already had enough gunk on her uniform to warrant getting a new one. Kurt wasn't faring much better with Pyro either. He was trying to get away so he could help Rogue, but his efforts were continually thwarted by walls of fire.

Their strategy wasn't working. Usually Bobby's presence would have tipped the balance by taking on Pyro. But that wasn't the case. He skipped out on the session again and Miss Munroe wasn't cutting them any slack. It was up to them to figure out a new way.

"Zhis isn't vorking!" grunted Kurt as he narrowly avoided being seriously burned, "Shadowcat, how about ve switch dance partners, ja?"

"Sounds great! I think I've had all I can stand from these two!" she groaned as she narrowly avoided being hit in the face by a slime ball from Toad.

Kurt and Kitty quickly switched it up. Kurt teleported away from Pyro and appeared right in front of Kitty, who was still standing in the middle of Pietro's whirlwind. He took another slime ball from Kurt, trying not to gag as he absorbed it with his arms while Kitty braved the strong winds and phased out of the tight confines. She narrowly missed Pietro, but didn't press her luck and attack again. Her focus was now on Pyro while Kurt focused on Toad and Pietro.

Pyro didn't miss a beat. As soon as he saw Kitty coming, he ignited a new round of red hot fireballs and sent them flying towards her. Kitty guarded her face and bravely phased through them, feeling the heat but not avoiding the burns. It was like being thrown into an oven briefly, but she pushed through the heat until she came face-to-face with the grinning pyromaniac. Since these were robots, they didn't have the charming personality of the real Brotherhood. They just had their annoying laughter.

"Ahahahahaha! Burn, X-men! Burn!" proclaimed the Pyro robot.

"Ah shut up!" yelled Kitty as she ran right through him.

As soon as she passed through the robot, sparks flew and within three seconds it shorted out. Pyro's flamethrowers were blown out and the area around him erupted in a hot ball of flame that consumed him and burned the figure to a crisp. When the flames died down, all that was left was a charred skeleton of metal.

Needing a moment to catch her breath, Kitty stopped for a second to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She then turned to Kurt, who was preparing his attack for Pietro and Toad.

With Pietro closing in on him, Kurt kept his eye on Toad as he leapt about across piles of debris while spitting globs of toxic slime at him. It wasn't the same as the real Toad's slime, but just as disgusting. He had a plan to take them both down. It just required picture perfect timing. He stared down Toad while trying to keep his footing from the swarming Pietro.

"Is zhis zhe best you can do, Toad? Just because you are part amphibian doesn't mean you have to be as foolish as one."

Even though it was a robot replica, Toad still responded. With a sickening snort, he formed the biggest slime ball yet. Then with another disgusting snarl, he spat the oversized glob right towards Kurt. It was just the move he was hoping for.

Before it hit, Kurt teleported out of the way and the ball impacted just behind him. In doing so, Pietro stepped right on it and slipped. Because he was running at such high speeds, he tumbled wildly across the debris ridden area and crashed into the remains of a collapsed building. The force was so strong it shattered the robotic components, causing the holographic image to fade while the robot frame sparked and shorted out.

With Pietro defeated, that left only Toad. It didn't have much of a reaction, but it seemed to know it made a mistake. This left it momentarily stunned. It wasn't for long, but it was just long enough for Kurt to teleport behind him and deliver a punishing drop kick.

"Batter up, Kitty!" Kurt called out.

"I got him, Kurt!" said Kitty as she ran towards him.

As he sent Toad flying, Kitty jumped up towards the flying mutant and phased right through him. Just as it did with Pyro it shorted out the robotic components causing the image of Toad to fade and the figure to collapse in a heap of metal. With the Brotherhood officially taken care of that just left one objective, help Rogue take down the sentinels.

Rogue had been struggling the whole time, unable to get close enough to deliver the final blow. She spent most of her time trying to dodge the sentinels eye lasers. The only thing keeping them from landing a devastating hit on her was Storm's fog shroud. A little lightning would have helped, but the African mutant remained adamant. She had to take these two sentinels down on her own. It was a tall order, but she didn't mind. At the very least, it would give her a way to vent her ongoing frustrations.

"Ouch! Damn lasers!" cursed Rogue as one grazed her shoulder, singing her uniform, "You bucket of bolts owe meh a new uniform!"

She flew in at a sharp angle, going at high enough speeds to avoid the lasers. She managed to strike one right in the chest, knocking it back against a crumbled building. But before she could move in for the finishing blow, the second one swiped at her with a powerful right cross. She was able to block it, but then it hit her again and sent her flying. Growing increasingly frustrated, Kurt and Kitty finally joined in.

"Hold on, Rogue! Ve vill level zhe playing field!" said Kurt.

"Just give meh a few more passes and I'll beat these things to a pulp with mah bear hands!" said Rogue with burning determination.

"Then allow us to make it a little easier!" said Kitty as she turned to her teammate, "Kurt, if you please?"

"Certainly, Kitty."

Taking her hand, Kurt teleported Kitty up to the sentinel that was still recovering from Rogue's earlier blow. They appeared right behind its head and away from its lasers. It detected them quickly and reached to crush them with its hand. That's when Kitty phased right through it, plunging down from the neck all throughout the body of the giant robot humanoid and casually walking out through the left foot. As she did, the eyes of the sentinel flashed and every joint sparked. It was officially stunned and helpless, leaving it open for Rogue to finish off.

Still flying high above them, Rogue gracefully pulled off an elegant flip in mid air and came plunging back down towards the stunned sentinel. This time with no eye lasers to hold her back, she came full speed and head on. Driven by frustration and anger, some of which was more personal than mission related, she made two solid fists and delivered a devastating haymaker to the head of the sentinel. She hit it so hard she literally knocked it off its shoulders, ensuring it would not be able to fight back.

"That never gets old," she grinned, "That's the best dang therapy a gal could ask for! Beatin' a sentinel into scrap!"

But while she was taking in the satisfaction of defeating the sentinel, she nearly forgot that there was another one looming just over her. It took aim at her while she was hovering in mid air with its eye lasers.

"Rogue, look out!" Kurt exclaimed.

The situation quickly caught up with Rogue and she turned around to defend herself. Then out of nowhere, a large bolt of lightning came shooting down from above and struck the sentinel right in the head. It was so powerful it nearly caused the limbs to blow right off. The eyes of the robot humanoid shattered and it crumbled to the ground, leaving Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty to let out a sigh of relief.

From above, the source of the lightning descended towards them. It was Storm, her eyes still glowing white with winds swirling around her. She looked just as satisfied as Rogue after having destroyed a sentinel, but she was more subtle about it. Now that the last sentinel was destroyed, the session was officially over. But it wasn't without concern.

"Miss Munroe? I thought you were just covering us?" said Kitty breathlessly.

"Time was almost up. It would be a shame if we had to run this scenario again," said African mutant, "Besides, I couldn't let you have all the fun."

"Yet another thing I vould expect from Logan," snickered Kurt, "No offence Miss Munroe, but you seem to have spent a bit too much time vith him in Germany. His hardnosed approached to training seems to have rubbed off on you."

"Yeah, you ain't getting fresh with him now are you?" teased Rogue.

"Of course not," said Ororo with a serous tone, but still smiling, "But you're not the only one who needs to blow off steam, Rogue. In addition to honing our skills, we all need to take time to vent our frustrations. With the prospect of another confrontation against Magneto's forces, we can't afford to be in the wrong mindset."

"If the right mindset is being drop-dead exhausted, mission accomplished," said Kitty.

Ororo shook her head as she powered down the simulation. Kurt may have had a point. Hanging around Logan in Germany may have allowed her to pick up some of his tendencies. Given the conflicted state she had been in since her breakup with Hank, it was only logical. She just had to remind herself there were limits to how much of those traits she could take on. The students could barely handle one Logan as a combat instructor. Two would really be pushing it.

While Kurt and Kitty caught their breath, Rogue rubbed her sore shoulder and sighed. Now that the fighting was over she could get back to the bitter mood she had been in since the incident with Remy. She thought she was doing better in terms of dealing with her new powers situation. Those morning flights Warren showed her sure helped. But that incident with Remy still hung strongly in her mind. It was making this challenge all the more difficult to overcome.

"Feel better, mien sister?" asked Kurt with a friendly gesture, "You certainly seem to have a better handle on your powers."

"Guess that's one issue Ah'm improving on," she said distantly.

"Yet you still seem so conflicted about something. Should ve summon another sentinel for you to beat up?"

"That's sweet of ya, Kurt. But Ah'm good. Ah just need to pull mahself together."

Kurt didn't seem convinced. He could read Rogue better than most people. That was the benefit of being her brother. He also had a pretty good idea of what her troubles entailed.

"You've been avoiding Remy haven't you?" he said.

"Ain't you happy about that?" muttered Rogue, "You made it pretty dang clear how much you hated him when he first showed up."

"I didn't hate him. I just didn't like how he vas coming onto you. But since zhat isn't an issue anymore, I'm still worried. You've been doing much better lately dealing vith your powers, Rogue. Yet you're still so unhappy. I may be overbearing at times, but I hate seeing you like zhis. If zhere is anything you can do to make it better, I say go vith it."

"Yeah, and it would do Remy some good as well," said Kitty, still catching her breath, "Don't be like Mr. McCoy and Miss Munroe and keep putting it off. We have enough overblown drama on the team as it is."

Rogue was still distant, but she found herself laughing somewhat at Kurt and Kitty's comments. Kitty had a point. There was a lot of drama going throughout the team already. She was just adding to it by dragging out this mess with Remy. She had been avoiding him since she pushed him away. It was just so awkward being near someone who almost made a move on her. She had it bad enough adjusting to her new powers. She would do the both of them a big favor by sucking it up and working this out.

"Ah'll do mah best," she sighed, "But no promises. Remy can be a stubborn fella."

"Takes one to know one," snickered Kurt.

"Hey! Why you…" Rogue began.

But Kurt cut her off.

"Oops, look at zhe time," he said, "I just remember I vas supposed to give Bobby a late slip for missing zhe Danger Room session. Ve'll catch up later, Rogue! Good luck!"

Before Rogue could yell at him for his comments he teleported away, leaving her annoyed and bemused. Kurt was a sweet brother most of the time, but he knew how to push her buttons. Brothers were like that. Even with super strength, flight, and invulnerability she wasn't immune to the overwhelming power of sibling obnoxiousness.

"Ah family," joked Kitty, who was trying not to laugh too hard.

"Shut up, Kitty."

Rogue stormed off to change out of her uniform and Kitty followed close behind. She would catch up with Kurt later and hopefully find a way to get back at him. In the meantime, she had to consider what she was going to say to Remy. He deserved some closure on this issue. They both did.

While the two younger X-women walked off, Ororo found herself lingering a bit. She had been off powering down the Danger Room on the control panel while they were talking. But she did overhear their conversation. The comment Kitty made about her and Hank especially stuck out. It wasn't the first time someone called them out on it. It probably wouldn't be the last if the aftermath of their breakup persisted. Like Rogue, she had been putting off confronting Hank for a while now. Part of the whole purpose of tagging along with Logan in Germany was to give her time to think. She still didn't feel she was ready, but she the longer she waited the harder she was making it for both of them.

Sighing to herself, Ororo made herself a new promise. As soon as Hank got back with the Professor from Guantanamo Bay, she would talk to him. It would be best if they got it out of the way sooner rather than later. With Magneto's forces plotting again, there was no telling how many more chances they would get.

* * *

**Bobby's Room**

"Come on! Come on! Pick up, Lorna! Where are you?"

Bobby groaned in frustration for what felt like the tenth time as he paced restlessly in his room, holding his cell phone close to his hear. Again and again, he kept calling and texting Lorna. But he got no response. It gave him that same nervous feeling he had just before the Genosha uprising when Magneto roped her into helping him. Only this time, the feeling was worse.

It had been building ever since she attended Magneto's trial with him. She tired not to show it, but Bobby could tell his speech affected her. Even though she still called him a tyrannical madman, a part of her was resonating with him. He wasn't sure why it was happening now of all times. Hank once suggested people are biologically programmed to connect with parents, no matter how much they one may despise them. He was no expert in biology, but it made as much sense as anything at this point. But that's not what worried him most.

Just like with Genosha, Lorna distanced herself from him when Magneto prepared to make his move. He didn't reach her until the ordeal was over and while it did bring them closer in a ways, it was very stressful. He loved Lorna and he knew she loved him back. The issue of her family just kept coming between them. Whether it was her homicidal father or her dying mother, it was something he tried to help her through but could never understand. It almost tore them apart last time. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

Sitting down on his bed, Bobby cursed under his breath as he turned off his phone and stared at it. He found himself trying to will a response from Lorna. Any moment now he felt she would call or text. But with every moment that passed, it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Please Lorna…let's not go through this again," he lamented.

As he stared at his phone, there was a distinct 'bamf' noise outside his door. Then there was a knock and Kurt entered, still in his uniform and carrying a red slip of paper.

"So zhis is vhere you've been hiding, mien friend," said Kurt, "Have you been here all day?"

"Congratulations Kurt, you win the grand prize," said Bobby dryly, "Let me guess, Logan is pissed I missed the Danger Room again."

"You're lucky. He vas busy vith a meeting in zhe War Room. Miss Munroe took over, but she hasn't been in a forgiving mood lately. You'll need to make it up tonight."

"Yippie," he groaned, "That's on top of the classes I have to make up. The rate I'm going I'll be caught up when the universe ends."

"You know, I vould be tempted to criticize zhat attitude, but seeing as how Rogue, Remy, Mr. McCoy, Miss Munroe have been zhe same I might as vell save myself zhe trouble."

"It's like a disease, isn't it? When Magneto starts making trouble, it hits hard on the relationship front. These are the symptoms and they won't get better until we put that maniac in his place!"

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. It was times like this he was glad he had a fairly stable relationship with Amanda. He never had to deal with these relationship dramas that seemed to persist throughout the team. Bobby probably had it the worst. He was the one dating Magneto's daughter. He clearly cared about her, but he had a lot of forces working against him.

"Not to be insensitive to your situation, Bobby, but if zhis is zhe second time you're having zhis issue vith Lorna, zhat may be a sign."

"A sign of what? How much an asshole father Magneto is?"

"Zhat goes vithout saying, but I vas referring to Lorna. Relationships are supposed to cause stress. I vould know. I've had my share vith Amanda recently. And stress can be a good zhing. It can bring people closer. But zhere is a fine line between stress and distress. Distress is never good. And if a relationship is causing more distress than stress, zhen it may be worth contemplating whether or not it's vorth it."

"That's not an issue. Lorna's worth it. I know she is!" said Bobby strongly.

"I believe you. Question is does Lorna share zhat sentiment?" Kurt questioned.

Bobby was inclined to say yes with total certainty. Then he looked back at his phone, which still wasn't ringing. It was a clear indication where he and Lorna stood. He was driving himself crazy worrying over her and she was cutting him off, dealing with her own issues. It led him to wonder if she was putting the same effort into this relationship as he was.

It was a difficult thought to consider, having a girlfriend who was no longer relating to him as she once had. The first challenge they faced with the uprising was difficult enough, but this felt different. It felt more serious. He couldn't help but wonder if they could get through another incident like that. If Lorna kept doing this to him, how much of this angst could he take?

"It's official. Women were put on this planet solely to drive men like me crazy," he said as he tossed his phone aside.

"I agree. Zhey are a challenge," laughed Kurt, "But zhey're worth zhe effort. I hope you can vork zhings out vith Lorna, but in zhe meantime it may help to take your mind off zhis sort of thing."

"You're not going to suggest I follow Logan's mantra of destroying the Danger Room and whatever else just happens to be breakable, are you?"

"Zhat only works for some people. In my experience, zhe best remedy involves ice cream, cookies, and bacon."

Bobby's angst-ridden demeanor shifted and he even managed a smile. Compared to the advice he usually got, Kurt's was by far the most preferable. Perhaps it would help if he drowned his worries in a thick helping of ice cream for a while.

"Sounds like my kind of prescription," said Bobby, "So long as you don't recommend one of those weird sandwiches of yours."

"Vhat is it about people in zhis country zhat get so disgusted by mayonnaise, baloney, and mustard?" wondered Kurt.

"Guess we can't all share your unusual tastes," muttered Bobby as he put his phone in his pocket and followed Kurt out of his room, "I already get sick to my stomach every time I contemplate what Magneto and his goons may be up to. If I'm going to drown my concerns in food, I at least need my appetite."

"At zhe rate Magneto is going, ve all vill."

* * *

**Genosha – Capital Building**

Wanda Maximoff had been keeping to herself a lot lately. Ever since the incident at her father's trial, she grew increasingly conflicted. She felt betrayed by Professor Charles Xavier. She sacrificed a lot to go along with his agenda in wake of the Genosha uprising. She alienated her brother, her fellow mutants, and even herself in a ways. She was working with humans instead of against them, something her father always scolded. Admittedly, there were some benefits to doing so. By working with humans they were making more progress towards making Genosha a legitimate haven for mutants. It was something she still wanted, but now she wasn't so sure.

She watched with the rest of the world as her father was crucified before the human world. They were really out to execute him as if he were a monster who had no purpose behind his endeavors. Nobody tried to understand. Nobody tried to be reasonable. Her father was just a scapegoat in a growing anti-mutant agenda, which stirred in her more resentment with each passing day. Professor Xavier said it wasn't going to be like this. He said he could stem the anti-mutant tide. He was breaking his promise, leading her to consider possibly taking a new approach with Genosha.

Sitting in the top level of the main Genosha capital building, she looked out over the scattered cityscape that was still largely controlled by international peacekeepers. She couldn't be sure, but she swore there were more of them than there were a few months ago. The more mutant relations deteriorated the more force the authorities showed. It wasn't going over well with the mutants. She could even see a few heckling a convoy of soldiers as they passed by. If these trends continued, that heckling could quickly turn into something more turbulent.

'_This isn't how it was supposed to be. Genosha was to be a sanctuary, a place that mutants could call home. Not some playground for soldiers to pose for cameras and harass mutants. I know Professor Xavier urges patience, but he and his X-men are wearing on my nerves. It's not enough they're failing at my father's trail. They can't even get these damn troops to leave us alone!'_

Wanda's vision narrowed as she watched a couple of troop transports block off a road and pin down a mutant who had been making a scene. It was Rusty again and he was threatening to shoot the transports. A couple of others rallied to support him, but the soldiers got to him first. Before he could use his powers, he was knocked out by the butt of a gun. Such a sight made Wanda cringe with outrage.

'_Maybe I was wrong to trust the X-men. Professor Xavier is a brilliant man, but father was right. He places too much faith in humanity. They're never going to accept us. We try to set up a country where we can live apart in peace and they still harass us! When will it end?'_

Wanda hugged her shoulders and turned away from the sight, still at a loss for herself and her fellow mutants. She was abruptly broken from her thoughts when the door to the office burst open and Pietro rushed in.

"You're still here?" he scoffed, "You know Wanda, part of being a leader means actually leading sometimes."

"Don't start, Pietro. I'm not in the mood," said Wanda bitterly.

"When are you ever? Seriously, sis, it's getting bad down there. Ever since the trial the mutants have been restless. The Brotherhood is doing their best, but we're seriously stretched thin here."

"I'll take care of it!" said Wanda sternly, "Times are hard right now. The governments that are supposed to be helping us are just making things worse. And Xavier sure isn't keeping his end."

"Yet you still give him the benefit of the doubt," said the speedster dryly, "Face it, sis, the man made a promise he couldn't keep. And if you keep giving him leeway, it's going to be the end of us."

"I won't let it get that far! With or without Xavier, I'm going to make things on Genosha right. I just…"

Wanda found herself turning away from her brother. She felt so lost she couldn't even face him. It was so overwhelming. Nothing was going right anymore. She was starting to lose hope.

But to her surprise, Pietro moved in closer to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. At first she thought it was a hallow gesture, but when she felt his eyes on him she sensed genuine concern. It wasn't something she would expect from her brother, but it was unmistakable.

"Wanda, you're my sister and we're pretty much obligated to love each other. But don't yell at me when I say you're just bullshitting yourself. You are not a leader. This isn't something you can do on your own."

"I know I'm not a leader! That's one trait that father didn't seem to impart on me. But what choice do I have? Every mutant in Genosha is counting on me!"

Pietro turned her around so she could face him. He then smiled ominously in a way that didn't sit well with Wanda.

"Funny you should say that because that's exactly what I came here to discuss. We have to face facts. Everyone other mutant on this island is in agreement. Charles Xavier has failed us. He can't set us free. The only way we're going to make Genosha a mutant sanctuary is if we take charge!"

"I would say you're scaring me with your undertone, Pietro. But at this point I'm open to suggestion," said Wanda suspiciously.

"Then today's your lucky day! Because as it just so happens, I've been working on a little side-project that may help."

"You mean you've been plotting behind my back?" exclaimed Wanda.

"Take it easy! Just hear me out," said Pietro innocently, "It's slightly more complicated than that."

"Then uncomplicate it for me so I can decide whether or not to hex you to the other end of this island!"

"Oh that won't be necessary, I promise you," he boasted, "As it turns out, father's even more resourceful than Xavier could imagine. Just before the uprising, he put into place a little backup plan should his efforts fail."

"Backup plan? What kind of backup plan?" asked Wanda curiously.

Pietro's grin widened as he slyly slipped his arm around his sister's shoulder and started walking with her. It was time she be brought into the mix. She may not like some of the details, but given the current state of affairs he was certain she would go along with it.

"It goes like this…"

* * *

**Brotherhood Lair**

"Everybody stand back! She's almost ready for her maiden voyage!" Forge called out.

"You better be right this time, Forge. We're not in the mood for another false alarm," said Exodus as he and Mystique cleared the area.

"Oh this time we're in for a treat! I promise you!" boasted the Native American mutant.

The central area of the Brotherhood lair was a mess, full of tools and various clutter that had been strewn about by Forge as he worked. The ambitious advice Forge had been tasked to build was nearly complete. The structure actually looked stable now. The ground plate had been cleared, leaving only a nicely polished black metal surface. The four columns now had rings lining it, creating a more circular and symmetrical shape. The antenna sticking out at the top looked more aligned as well and didn't have so many wires sticking out of it. Despite being a pain to work with at times, Forge kept his promise. He delivered the machine they needed.

Mystique and Exodus took a step back, watching as Forge scrambled about making the last adjustments. Mystique was confident this plan would succeed where the Genosha uprising failed. Once this machine was working at full power, nothing would stand in their way. Humanity would come face-to-face with their fate. But more importantly, she would finally have a world where she and her kids wouldn't have to fight anymore. At last, they could be a family.

For Exodus, however, the stakes were different. He wasn't just out to strike back against humanity. He had a more personal, if not selfish, reason for wanting this to succeed. His choice to intervene and stand for Magneto was not just about sharing views on the state of mutants. It also related to a matter that could potentially affect all mutants.

"So if this plan succeeds, are you certain Magneto will agree to help me?" asked Exodus.

"If it succeeds? Please, Exodus, you should know by now that Magneto leaves nothing to chance," scoffed Mystique, "And don't worry. Whatever this 'serious issue' of yours entails, he'll assist so long as he deems it important."

"It IS important," said Exodus strongly, "More important than I can possibly describe."

"You'll need to be more specific if you're to get Magneto's attention. Why are you so certain he can help you anyways?"

"I'm not. But I'm a broken man with too many conflicting memories to make sense of. What I know will affect mutants more than this endeavor ever will. Only someone like Magneto could possibly understand it."

"We'll see about that," said Mystique skeptically.

Exodus's expression hardened. Mystique still wasn't sure what to make of this mysterious man. As powerful as he was, he had to be the worst wreck of a man she had come across since Wolverine. He seemed to suffer from delusions of grandeur, believing he held the key to mutant salvation. She was inclined to believe he was mad, possibly even schizophrenic. If Magneto was to hear him out, hopefully he would come to the same conclusion and put him out of his misery. In the meantime he was a useful ally.

After a few more tweaks, Forge closed up all the wiring panels and stepped back. Tossing aside his welding goggles, he ran up and down the control consoles lining the walls. One by one, he flipped the switches to begin the power-up sequence. Lights all around the machine came on as it gave off a distinct humming noise. The rings around the device started spinning and a light at the tip of the antenna came on.

Once powered up, Forge ran over to the four cold fusion engines he built from the diesel engines Mystique and Exodus smuggled in earlier. He linked all four of them up with heavy duty superconductor wires. He modified them so that they could pack enough energy to power a continent. These were the devices that would give the device the bulk of the power it needed to do its job. Even with these levels of power, they would only get one shot.

"Hold onto your butts!" said Forge, brimming with excitement, "As soon as these puppies charge up, we're ready to fire!"

"Is the targeting system locked on?" asked Mystique as she checked her watch, "We'll only have a few minutes window."

"Locked and in our sights!" affirmed Forge, "Trust me, a few minutes is all we need!"

Forge adjusted the dials on the fusion generators. He also monitored the status of the machine with a remote control he had built into his watch. Several status bars indicated the readiness of the machine. They were still loading while the generators powered up. As the energy grew, the fusion cells started glowing bright blue. The humming grew louder, indicating more energy being concentrated into the device.

As energy flowed into the machine, the rings started glowing in a bright aura of yellowish energy. The base plate started glowing as well, becoming inundated in a hazy greenish halo. The metal tools throughout the area started coming to life, being flung around and about wildly. It indicated the presence of a very powerful magnetic field. Mystique and Exodus were forced to step back further, but Forge ignored the danger and kept monitoring the generators.

"Thirty seconds and we'll be at full power!" he announced.

"Is it supposed to be this loud?" asked Exodus over the commotion.

"I don't know! I've never built something like this before! But in my experience, noise is a good sign something big is about to go down!"

After adjusting the last few dials, the fusion engines erupted in a burst of bright blue light. It was so bright it nearly knocked Forge off his feet. But he quickly recovered and ran to join Mystique and Exodus behind a barrier of rocks.

By now, the machine was glowing brightly. The rings were spinning at an increasingly fast pace. It got to the point where they were just glowing blurs surrounding the machine. The greenish halo at the bottom plate kept getting brighter as well, pulsing ominously as the energy built up. As the pulse brightened, the tip of the antenna started glowing a similar color. There was so much energy it caused the whole lair to shake. Rocks and equipment were knocked over and entire walls started to collapse.

The window drew closer. Mystique, Exodus, and Forge watched with anticipation as the energy kept growing. It got so intense it caused the top part of the lair to blow open. Rock and metal support beams shattered and were literally shot out through the roof of the lair like a volcano. Now with a gaping hole in the ceiling, they could see the cloudy skies above them. The device now had a clean shot at it's target.

"It's charged!" said Forge, "Prepare to fire in 5…4…3…2…1…"

The three mutants were forced to take cover and shield their eyes as the device erupted in a blinding flash of greenish-yellow light. When they opened their eyes and looked up, they saw a concentrated beam of energy shoot out into the sky. It was so powerful it literally thrust away the clouds in it's way creating a perfect circle in the overcast. The machine let out a low-pitched pounding noise as it fired, causing the structure to shake even more as it unleashed its massive buildup of energy.

Then within the span of two seconds, the glowing faded and the pulse stopped. All four fusion generators sparked and were utterly burnt out. One even caught fire. The structure was still shaking even after the device fell dormant. When all was said and done, the lair was still a mess. But the machine was intact.

There was a heavy silence among them at first. Forge was still gazing in awe at what his creation just did. Mystique and Exodus were quicker to recover.

"Did it work?" asked Exodus.

Forge ran out over the debris and brought up an image on the console. After some quick typing, he got the final status report. What he saw brought a smile to his face.

"It worked," he grinned, "My machine worked!"

"Congratulations, my urge to beat you to a pulp for your attitude just subsided," said Mystique, "The first step in Magneto's plan is officially complete."

"Hopefully it's all downhill from here," said Forge as he proudly gazed at his machine.

"Oh it will be," assured Mystique, "Soon, Magneto will grace us with his presence once more. He'll announce to the world that humanity is doomed. And there's nothing they can do to stop it."

* * *

**White House**

Through the halls of the White House, a frantic aide in a military uniform sprinted through the halls with a stack of papers in hand. His expression was grim and his face was drenched with sweat. But it wasn't the sweat of exhaustion or heat. It was one of pure terror. What he just found out would horrify even the most hardened of men. He had to get the information to the president.

The President was in a closed meeting in the oval office, discussing various highly classified matters. The aide didn't bother checking with the secretary or getting clearance from the secret service. He barged right in at full force, desperate to get this information into the hands of the only man with the power to stop it.

"Mr. President! Sir, something's come up!" he exclaimed.

The President and his chiefs nearly fell out of their seats when the saw the aide come scrambling in. Two secret service personnel came rushing in, fearful it may be some kind of attack. But the President recognized the aide and quickly waved them off.

"Damn it, son! Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important meeting?" said the commander-in-chief in an annoyed tone.

"This is more important, I promise! You have to see this!" said the aide as he took out a large sheet of folded up paper and laid it out right on the president's desk, "I just got off the phone with NASA and NORAD. Just ten minutes ago, they detected a huge energy burst shoot out from some island off the coast! The power levels practically shorted out the computers it was so big! At first we thought it was some sort of weapon's demonstration! Then the NASA observatories tracked it and discovered something!"

The aide then laid out another sheet of paper. This one was a large, high-resolution image from a space telescope. It depicted a large, black, rocky structure. The President hadn't seen anything like it. The aide, who was still catching his breath, already knew what it was and what it meant for them.

"What the hell is this?" asked the President.

"An asteroid, sir," said the aide grimly, "A huge, six-mile-wide, hunk of iron rock. Whatever that beam of energy was, this was the target! We're not sure how, but whatever that blast was it caused that giant rock to change course! Now it's heading straight towards us at speeds we've never seen before!"

The President and the Join Chiefs froze at such news. It was a moment right out of a horror movie. They just got word that the world was going to end. It was a revelation no man or leader ever wanted to get. But here it was, staring right at them.

The President needed a moment to process this. His first thoughts were for his family. He then contemplated what he was going to say to the American people. This country turned to their government to protect them. The whole world often turned to their government to protect them. But something like this, an asteroid coming at them capable of inflicting mass destruction on all of them, was not something they were equipped to deal with.

"How…how long?" asked the President.

"The asteroid was already set to pass a few million miles or so away in three days. But with the huge tug it just got, it'll hit us in two weeks!"

"Two weeks? How in the hell is that possible?" exclaimed one of the joint chiefs.

"We don't know, sir!" said the aide desperately, "But we're confident it wasn't natural! Something or someone drove this asteroid towards us! And given it's speed, composition, and size we're looking at mass extinction if not total!"

"Total extinction?" said the President, still reeling with shock, "But…what or who could so such a thing?"

Before the aide could answer the phone on his desk abruptly rung. The men present were shocked again because the phone that rang was the special emergency phone, linked only to the most secure lines of communication. It was the line the President would use if he needed to launch a nuclear weapon. Whenever it rang, it was vital to answer.

"Maybe it's NORAD," said one of the Joint Chiefs.

"It damn well better be!" said the President.

With shaky hands, the President picked up the phone he hoped he would never have to pick up and answered.

"I'm here," was all he said, assuming the people on the other line would know who they were calling.

The aide and the Joint Chiefs watched anxiously as the President held the phone to his ear. Then to their surprise, his look of horror turned to shock. Whatever he heard on the other end, it was just as bad as hearing the world was about to end.

"Who is it sir?" asked the aide nervously.

"It's…it's Magneto," said the President grimly, "He's giving me an ultimatum."

* * *

**Up next – Overlord Part 2**


	18. Issue 39: Overlord Part 2

**Issue #39  
Overlord Part 2**

* * *

_Professor Charles Xavier struggles for peace and understanding between humans and mutants. Together with his X-men, they fight in a world that hates and fears them. The extraordinary powers of mutants, the next stage in human evolution, have given mankind plenty of reason to be wary. The X-men do their best to foster peace, but there are those who seek a more violent solution to the conflict._

_One of their most tenacious foes also happens to be one of Professor Xavier's closest friends. Erik Lensherr, better known as Magneto, is a holocaust survivor and a powerful mutant that holds a deep hatred for humanity. His hatred has grown so strong he now seeks to overthrow the human order and reassert mutants as the rightful dominant species. His initial plan to carry this out involved an uprising on the island nation of Genosha against an anti-mutant dictator named Cameron Hodge. Magneto came very close to starting an all out war between mutants and humanity, but the X-men thwarted him and he was imprisoned by international authorities at Guantanamo Bay._

_But Magneto has shown no desire to give up on his crusade. Despite being trapped in a plastic prison, his loyal followers in the Brotherhood have been continued to pursue his plans. It all started when Mystique freed the unstoppable Juggernaut to distract the X-men while she freed a mutant named Forge. Using his uncanny ability to build any machine, Forge constructed a device that sent a burst of energy into the sky and directed an iron asteroid of catastrophic proportions towards Earth._

_With knowledge of the asteroid now known by the government, they are left with few options. But Magneto has granted them an ultimatum, one that the President has no choice but to follow._

* * *

**Guantanamo Bay**

"By stars and garners, what on Earth is going on here?" exclaimed Hank.

"I'm not sure, Hank," said Professor Xavier grimly, "But I'm fairly certain Magneto is behind it."

"Magneto? But how?"

"Does it matter? It can't be anyone else!"

Professor Xavier and Hank McCoy were scrambling to avoid the growing chaos at Guantanamo Bay. They just landed in the X-jet a half-hour ago and were making their way through security when it happened. Out of nowhere, armed military personnel were scrambling to fortify their posts. Technicians, officers, and even a number of prisoners were being rushed out of the area with great urgency. Something big was happening. It was so big it could only involve someone like Magneto.

The strangest part was there was no alarm going off. None of the highly secure areas were being locked down. None of the measures Professor Xavier himself scrutinized were put into affect. It was as if they had all just been turned off. But that was impossible. Very few people outside the White House had that kind of authority. It had grave implications, some of which were too terrifying to contemplate.

"_He's out! Magneto is out of his cell! I don't know how, but the dampener just shut down and he-ahhhhhh!" _

The ominous cries of a guard over a communicator confirmed everybody's worst fears. The prisoner who nearly went to war with the entire human race was loose.

"All units fall back and hold your positions!" exclaimed one of the military police, "Somebody call the General! Get him to seal off all levels!"

"We've been trying to, sir! But they aren't responding!" replied one of his subordinates, "It's as if they're not even trying!"

"How is that possible? What the hell is going on here?"

Hank wheeled Professor Xavier behind a cluster of military police. This was not a safe area for them, but neither one contemplated leaving.

"Sir, please allow me to help," urged Professor Xavier, "I can get in touch with the President. He is one of the few with the authority to lock this area down!"

"Back off, Xavier! We've had enough help from you and your freaks! If Magneto is out, he's not getting past this point! I don't care how he got out, but he's either leaving this prison in a body bag or he's not leaving!"

"Wait! You don't even know what…"

But that's as far as Xavier got. What happened next caught every MP by surprise. First, the lights started flickering. It was indicative of a powerful magnetic field and there was little doubt where and who it was coming from. Then every weapon the wary soldiers were carrying were forcibly ripped from their hands by that same magnetic force. But they weren't just pulled away. They were literally turned back on them so that every MP was staring down the barrel of his own weapon.

It was a lethal show of force, one that was only possible from a man like Magneto. The MP's dared not move, less their weapons go right off in their face. While they all stood petrified by this stunning display, the master of magnetism emerged from the darkened halls leading towards the plastic cell. He was still in his prison uniform, but now he had his helmet as well. When he saw the dozens of MP's frozen and at his mercy, he grinned and casually walked by.

"I understand you lap dogs are supposed to guard this prison. But I'm in a bit of a hurry so don't try anything foolish. I've already taken out a few of your comrades who tried to play hero. Do yourself a favor and don't make this a slaughter."

To prove he was serious, he used his power to cock the guns. Now all the MPs were putting their hands up in a show of surrender. This was a man willing to overthrow the entire human race. He wouldn't lose a second of sleep if he took them out. Some, however, didn't get the message.

"You're not getting away with this, Magneto! You're only hurting your case! Keep this up and you won't just get executed! You'll be crucified!" said one of the MP captains.

In response, Magneto casually triggered the soldier's weapon and shot him right in the face. He died instantly in a bloody mess, but his fellow MPs could do nothing but gasp in horror.

"Anyone else care to make pointless threats?" said the master of magnetism.

Nobody said a word. They valued their lives more than their disgust with this man. They didn't move a muscle as Magneto casually walked by. The only one brave enough to come out and face him was the one person who didn't have a weapon with him.

Professor Charles Xavier, bewildered by his old friend's sudden release, wheeled out from behind the guards he was hiding behind. Hank came with him, looking equally worried. When he came face to face with his old friend, he scorned him while Magneto just smiled.

"Erik, stop this now!" Xavier demanded.

"Charles…what a pleasant surprise," said the master of magnetism, "I don't recall you being scheduled for a visit."

"This isn't a visit! This is a confrontation!" said the Professor strongly, "I know you and the Brotherhood have been plotting. I know about the attack on NORAD that freed Juggernaut. You're up to something! And I won't let you go through with it!"

"Ah Charles, you never cease to amaze me. I figured you would uncover my little ploy sooner or later. I just didn't think you would be foolish enough to try and stop me."

Before the Professor could say another word, Magneto used his powers to literally rip the metal panels from the floor and surround his old friend. He formed a perfectly circular disk underneath his wheelchair and levitated him into the air. Just to make sure he didn't try anything, he ripped a couple shards of metal from the wall and formed shackles from them that he used to restrain his old friend.

At this point, Hank had seen enough. If the MP's couldn't stop him and Charles couldn't attack him with his telepathy, it was up to him. He summoned his animalistic strength and charged the master of magnetism.

"Charles!" he exclaimed, "Fear not! I will end this now!"

"I thought this prison had a 'no pets allowed' policy," scoffed Magneto.

Before Hank could even get halfway towards Magneto, he directed the gun he used to kill the guard earlier to his position. He accelerated it to high speeds and with the butt of the gun leading the way he struck Hank right on the back of the head.

"Hank!" yelled the Professor.

"He'll be fine. A minor concussion won't kill that animal," said Magneto flatly, "I suppose it's a good thing you chose to show up, Charles. This way I can make sure you can't coordinate your X-men to stop me. In addition, you'll have a front-row seat to the greatest moment in the history of homo superior."

"I would rather perish than watch you make another vain attempt to slaughter millions of innocent lives," said Xavier defiantly.

"Don't tempt me, old friend. I may be inclined to grant such a wish. But time is short. There is much work to be done. The president has been kind enough to release me from this prison so I can carry out my plan."

"The president released you?" said the Professor in shock, "Why on Earth would he do that?"

"To quote the famous Godfather saying, I made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Why else would none of those precious safeguards be shut down?"

Now it made sense. The President did have the authority to shut down every area of Guantanamo's security with a mere phone call. He didn't even have to tell the guards. He could turn everything off and let Magneto do the rest. Whatever he threatened the President with it had to be serious for him to make such an extreme decision.

"This is madness, Erik! Whatever you have planned, it won't work!" said the Professor strongly.

"That's where you're wrong, Charles," said the master of magnetism ominously, "You see, I never leave anything to chance. I made sure that I had a backup plan should my attack on Genosha fail. It was put into motion the second you threw me into this prison. Now everything is in place. If your X-men are wise, they won't try to stop me."

"My X-men will never sit by while you stage another outrageous assault on humanity!"

"They won't have a choice. You see, to make sure they will not be equipped to thwart my plans this time I took the liberty of informing the president you and your X-men are helping me with this little endeavor."

"What? That's ridiculous! The President would never believe my X-men would help you after we stood against you on Genosha!"

"Oh come now, Charles, it is really so unreasonable? After the debacle at the trial and your repeated failure on Genosha, perhaps you and your team would get frustrated with the way humans are treating you…frustrated enough to change your tune."

"That would never happen and you know it!"

"Of course I know it. But I doubt the President is aware."

Xavier tensed at such a ruthless yet cunning tactic. Magneto was taking his X-men out of the picture by ensuring they would not have the trust or support of any authority. It would be impossible to coordinate, leaving Magneto free to further his plans. After the role they played in his downfall last time, he wasn't taking any chances.

"My X-men will still try and stop you," said Xavier firmly.

"Then they are fools," scoffed Magneto, "It makes no difference whether they try or not. They are already too late. Humanity's fate has been sealed. Yours has been sealed as well. You'll see. The whole world shall soon see!"

Before Xavier could say another word, Magneto used a spare metal shard to knock him out. He didn't him trying to reason with him while he made his escape. With his wheelchair-bound friend still struggling, he continued making his way out of the prison. He carried himself as if he was taking a casual stroll through the park. All the systems had been shut down. All the doors were open. Any guard that came near him faced the same dire predicament as the other MP's, having their weapons turned against them. Lucky for them, none were foolish enough to try and stop him.

After going through several high security barriers, encountering only minimal resistance along the way, Magneto reached the elevator that would take him too the surface. He didn't bother waiting for it. Instead, he just used his powers to blow open the heavy metal doors and ascend the shaft himself with Xavier and Hank following close behind. Many more guards were waiting for him at the ground level, but he didn't give them a chance to get in his way. He shot out of the elevator like a bullet from a gun, blowing a hole in the roof and shaft in the process. Now riding a wave of magnetic energy, he ascended into the clear blue skies and quickly disappeared from the sights of the bewildered guards.

There was no stopping him now. His mind was already made up. His plan was already put into action. Charles and Beast were just coming along for the ride. Now that he was free, humanity was doomed.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Cerebro**

"Something's wrong with the Professor," said Jean Grey in a grim tone, "He hasn't checked in yet."

"He always checks in when he visits, Magneto," said Scott, sharing her grim tone as well, "Can you contact him telepathically?"

"I'm trying. He's not responding."

The X-leader cursed under his breath. He and Jean had been trying to track the Brotherhood since the Professor left. They were supposed to find them while he found Magneto. But for some reason, they had all been cut off. They couldn't even get in touch with Wanda through the usual secure communication links. Now with the Professor not checking in, that sinking feeling that something very bad was about to happen set in.

Jean concentrated hard as she wore the Cerebro helmet, scanning through countless psychic clutter to locate the Professor. She wasn't as proficient as the Professor when it came to using this machine. She could only use it at a fraction of the power levels that he could. But it should have still been possible for her to at least get a thought from the Professor or even the Brotherhood. But she found nothing.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Jean as she concentrated harder, "I'm focusing on Guantanamo Bay now. I don't sense the Professor, but I sense a lot of commotion."

"What kind of commotion?" asked Scott suspiciously.

"The kind you wouldn't expect outside a European soccer riot. It's centered right around Magneto's prison."

"That can't be good," said the X-leader, "Let's see if we can…"

Suddenly, the holographic computer screen started blaring. Scott and Jean quickly identified it as one of the emergency warning programs. A new screen came up, one that depicted the layout of the area around Magneto's prison. On it they could see red warning signs and life video feed of MP's and soldiers scrambling chaotically. Something was definitely going very wrong.

"Oh no…" gasped Jean.

"Is that alarm what I think it is?" said Scott.

"Do you even have to ask? It's the emergency program Hank installed to monitor Magneto's prison cell! It's giving me all sorts of failure warnings!"

"Damn it! He must be trying to escape!"

"No, it's even worse! He's being _let out_!"

Scott looked at his girlfriend strangely. Then they looked up at the holographic image. In a strange flash, an image of Magneto flying out through the ground level of his prison played out before them. Not only that, they could see in the faint image that he wasn't alone. Professor Xavier and Hank were right there with him, no doubt tagging along against their will.

"The Professor sure picked a hell of a time to visit," mused Scott, "Magneto's dragging him and Beast along for the ride!"

"But…this doesn't make sense!" said Jean as she struggled to interpret the incoming data from Cerebro, "Why would they just let Magneto out? And why would he take the Professor with him?"

"I'm as curious as you, Jean. But we'll have to tackle that problem later! Can you track where they're going?"

"I'm trying! But he's already long gone! And he's probably moving too fast for me to…"

But before she could finish, Kitty Pryde came barging in. She was in such a panic she didn't bother opening the doors. She just phased through and ran right up to them.

"Guys! We need you upstairs! We've got a serious problem on our hands!" she exclaimed.

"A little busy with a serious problem of our own, Kitty!" groaned Jean as she kept trying to track Magneto's escape.

"This one's a bit more immediate! That Exodus guy is back! He's standing right at the front door!"

Scott and Jean exchanged worried glances. This was even bigger than they thought and getting more mysterious by the second. Magneto breaking out of jail was bad news, but so was being in the presence of a guy foolish enough to barge in on a globally televised war crimes trial.

"Guess it's going to be one of those days," sighed Scott, "Jean, summon the others! I have a feeling we'll all need to be present for this!"

"Already on it, babe!" said Jean as she took off the Cerebro helmet, "I hope the Professor will be okay in the meantime."

"He will be. For a guy in a wheelchair, he's as tough as they come," said Scott confidently as he followed Kitty out of the chamber, "The best we can do for him now is follow the orders he gave before we left. He wanted us to be prepared for the worst and act accordingly. It's a pretty safe bet that this is one of those situations!"

The ominous words of the X-leader were hardly comforting. But Jean and Kitty had little reason to doubt them. As X-men, they trained for these moments regularly. But in their experience no amount of training could prepare them for the unexpected. Whenever Magneto made a move, there was sure to be surprises. It was just a matter of reacting to them as they came.

* * *

**White House**

The president had faced his share of difficulties in his tenure as commander-in-chief. The Genosha incident was bad enough. He had to be the man in power while the world stood on the brink of a human/mutant war. Few leaders was prepared to deal with that kind of situation. Even fewer were equipped to handle a situation like this, one that held the fate of the entire human race in the balance.

Shortly after his conversation with Magneto, the President was rushed down into a highly secure bunker built into the sub-levels of the White House. His entire military staff and diplomatic leaders joined them and were filled in on the situation. Their reactions were as grim as he expected. There weren't many ways to remain strong upon hearing there was a killer asteroid heading towards the planet that threatened to wipe them out. But there was no time to cower in fear. Something had to be done.

Now sitting at a conference table surrounded by his most trusted advisors the President weight his very limited options. Among them was Senator Robert Kelly, who had been meeting with some diplomats at the time. Since he had more knowledge of the mutant issue than anybody in government, he figured he would be a good advisor. So far he wasn't proving to be as beneficial as he hoped.

"With all due respect Mr. President, have you lost your mind?" exclaimed the senator.

"Try and manage a little more respect, Senator," scorned the President, "I let you in on this to help, not to insult me."

"Excuse me, sir! But I'm not the one who foolishly trusted Xavier and his X-men to handle this situation only to watch them turn on us! And I'm not the one who just agreed to let Magneto just waltz out of Guantanamo Bay!"

"You think that was an easy decision? He didn't give me a choice! He said explicitly that he had the power to send that asteroid our way and he has the power to deflect it! If I kept him in that cell, I would have doomed us all!"

"You could have at least tried to call his bluff!" spat the senator, "You had leverage too. If you kept him in his cell he would have been doomed as well!"

"You're talking about a man announced to the world he's ready to die for his cause! Face it, Senator, he was holding all the cards! The best I could do was buy us time to figure out what the hell we're going to do about this! Now are you going to be a part of that or am I going to have to kick you out?"

Senator Kelly stared bitterly at his commander-in-chief. The American people didn't deserve such a weak-willed president. Even if he was nearing the end of his term, that was no excuse to respond to poorly to a global crisis. There were any number of ways he could condemn his judgment, but he decided to stay silent.

Rubbing his sore temples, the President turned to his advisors. He could tell some of them were siding with the senator. His decision to release Magneto went against a core policy of not negotiating with terrorists. But this was a special case with very special circumstances. Even if he had made the wrong decision, it was already behind them. They had to focus on the present now.

"Give me some options here, people!" said the President in frustration, "Magneto has the best possible leverage over us! He holds in his hands our own extinction! Is there any way at all we can possibly take that away from him?"

"None at the moment, sir," said the President's chief science advisor, "I've been on the phone with NASA. Even our worst-case scenario plans have never dealt with something like this. There's no way we can possibly stop that asteroid."

"Can't we just send some nukes up to destroy it?" said the President, "I've seen the movies. I've got 30,000 warheads at my disposal and you're telling me they're all worthless?"

"Sir, this isn't like the movies," said the science advisor, "We can't do what they did in Armageddon and send a bunch of astronauts into space to plant some nukes. Real life doesn't work like that. For one, we don't have a rocket or spacecraft that can even get outside the orbit of the Earth. Add to that, even 100,000 nukes wouldn't be powerful enough to stop this thing. It's made up almost entirely of iron and traveling so fast it would blow right through them without so much as a stutter!"

"Yet Magneto claims he can stop it," said one of the Joint Chiefs bitterly.

"If he has the power to bring it here, he has the power to send it away. Don't ask me how, but if that energy burst NORAD detected was any indication he must have some exotic technology that allows him to do so."

"Well where the hell did he get that?" asked the Secretary of Defense.

"We don't know. That's something we're looking into. If what the President told us about Charles Xavier is true, it's entirely possible that he and the X-men helped construct some sort of device."

"But how sure are we that's the case?" said the Secretary of State, "I've spoken to Charles Xavier many times and I never got the impression he would turn his back on everything we agreed upon."

"Everything we agreed upon has been falling apart lately. How unreasonable is it to assume he hasn't had second thoughts?" said the main Intelligence Chief, "I've had the CIA keep an eye on the X-men for a while. They all seem to be low on morale lately."

"Did you ever detect anything that would lead you to believe they were secretly helping Magneto on the side?" asked the President.

"The X-men are a crafty group, sir. We have no direct evidence, but we have nothing that proves otherwise either. If Magneto was telling the truth about the asteroid, it's likely he's telling the truth about Xavier as well. Now the two of them are working together and doing everything to cover their tracks."

The President grimaced at his advisor's assessment. The rest of his staff was equally disappointed. Not only were they at Magneto's mercy, they were betrayed by the very man who promised to contain him. Many people in the room had met Charles Xavier. The President spoke to him numerous times as well. He always seemed like such a reasonable, peaceful man. Hearing he had turned to Magneto's ways seemed so outrageous, but they had no reason not to believe it.

Whatever the case, Magneto wasn't giving them a lot of options. Even the most powerful nation on the world with all the largest military and the best technology had nothing to counter this man with.

"Let's forget about the X-men then. What about Genosha?" asked the Secretary of State, "Is it possible to contact Wanda Maximoff and see if she can help?"

"That's a long shot at best. Wanda hasn't returned many of our calls since the incident at the trial," said the Attorney General.

"Plus, if given a choice between America and her father, it's hard to imagine her going against Magneto. She always did strike me as a bit of a Daddy's girl," said the Secretary of Defense, "That's why I've had our forces in Genosha step up their patrols lately. Things on the island have been pretty volatile."

"With Magneto on the loose it's probably going to get worse," muttered the President, "So let's take Genosha off the table and focus on the more immediate matters. First off, do we have a way to track him? A guy with the power to move an asteroid in deep space should leave some kind of trail."

"NORAD is working on that as we speak, sir," said the Secretary of Defense, "We've been trying to calibrate our satellites to track magnetic anomalies, but its going to take time."

"What about direct communication?" asked the Secretary of State, "Is there any way we can actually talk to him and try to understand what he's up to?"

"Doubtful," said the President, "The last thing he said to me before he hung up was he'll answer all my questions. He also said he'll make sure the whole world hears them."

"That's outrageous!" exclaimed one of the Joint Chiefs, "If word gets out Magneto is loose and a killer asteroid is on its way, it'll be chaos! Society as we know it would completely break down!"

"It's the end of the world, damn it! Would you expect anything less?" said the Secretary of Defense.

"I expect us to have a plan! We can't just sit here with our thumbs up our asses waiting for this psycho to destroy us all!"

Frustration was setting in. The President could sense it in his advisors. He was frustrated as well. If ever there was a time to get worked up, this was it. But it was doing them no good. They needed a plan.

"So basically, we're left with the same two options," said the President, "Either go along with Magneto and hope he'll agree to destroy that asteroid or start organizing our forces to maintain order once word gets out."

"Those are hardly options," scoffed Senator Kelly.

"If you got something better in mind I'd love to hear it, Senator," said one of the Joint Chiefs.

"I can think of a few right off the top of my head! How about instead of using those nukes on the asteroid, threaten to use them on Genosha. If Magneto sees we're willing to attack his people, he may not be so willing to let that asteroid hit!"

"You actually want to threaten to blow up another country, which mind you has our own troops in it, as a means of gaining leverage?" exclaimed the Secretary of Defense, "That's crazy!"

"It'll show Magneto we won't be bullied! You know he values the lives of his fellow mutants!"

"But it could just enrage him further," argued the Secretary of State, "He's crazy enough just to let the Asteroid hit just to spite us!"

"How would you even let him know anyways?" asked one of the Joint Chiefs, "You heard the President. Magneto didn't exactly leave his cell phone number!"

"We'll find a way to make sure he knows!" said the senator. "One way or another, we cannot give into the whims of this madman! We have to fight back! If he really is willing to bring an end to this world, then we must be willing as well!"

"That's madness!" exclaimed the Secretary of State.

"That's Magneto! We have to face facts! He and his mutant brethren will be the end of us all! It's either annihilation, subjugation, or extinction! I don't know about you, but I would rather fight back than just accept the fate Magneto has for us!"

Senator Kelly's words were strong if not inspirational. He watched as the President and his advisors gazed at him with a mix of shock and intrigue. He was the only one here who seemed serious about fighting back. He was just as daunted by the idea of an asteroid impact as the rest of them. But he wasn't willing to take it in despair. He was prepared to take extreme measures.

The President sensed it too. His advisors, as horrified as they were at the senator's idea, took Senator Kelly seriously. Even he had to admit it had merit. They couldn't let Magneto operate with impunity. He had to know the nations of the world would not be held hostage. It meant taking a gamble, but it was better than just sitting around waiting for more horrors to unfold.

"You're walking a fine line between bold action and outright crazy, Senator," said the President.

"With the threat of mass extinction looming over us, I say a little crazy is necessary," said Senator Kelly.

"Tragic, but true," he sighed, "I'll get on the phone with a few of our allies and fill them in on the situation. If we're to make this happen, we'll need their support. But instead of using nukes as leverage, I have something more fitting in mind."

"What do you mean?" asked Senator Kelly suspiciously.

"Mr. President, sir, are you implying what I think you are?" asked the Secretary of Defense.

"Can you think of a better weapon for this situation?" said the Commander-in-Chief ominously, "Get in touch with Worthington Industries. Tell them prepare the X-class sentinels for deployment. Make sure they're properly equipped as well. If we end up having to launch them, we better make sure they can get the job done."

"I'll get right on it, sir. But it's still early. It'll take a few days to get them all going at full power," said one of the Joint Chiefs.

"Then we'll keep buying time. If all else fails, we can still use our nukes."

It wasn't the most reassuring plan to fall back on, but it was better than nothing. The Joint Chiefs understood why he was going with the sentinels this time. If what they were developing did as they hoped, then it would be a lot more efficient than anything else they could throw at Magneto.

"And what of the X-men, sir?" asked his Intelligence Chief, "If they're helping Magneto, they're bound to be a problem."

"Then we'll take care of them now," said the President strongly, "Have your men seal off the Xavier Institute and arrest any X-men you can find. If Magneto's going down, I'm gonna make sure they go with him."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Foyer**

Scott and Jean arrived at the ground floor with Kitty within minutes of hearing the news that Exodus was waiting at the door for them. The rest of the X-men had already gathered. Warren, Bobby, Logan, Ororo, Remy, Kurt, and Rogue were there waiting for them in full uniform, ready to fight if need be. Their last encounter with Exodus was still fresh in their mind and stood prepared to face him again.

For Scott, however, this situation was less a confrontation and more a development in an unfolding affair. This was all happening too quickly. First, the Professor find out the truth behind the Juggernaut attack. Then he flies off the meet with Magneto only to get ambushed. Now Exodus was showing up at their front door. It was a clear sign some sort of plan was unfolding. If the X-men were to respond effectively, he had to assess and counter whatever Magneto threw at him.

"There you are! What the hell took you two? You hump in the elevator first?" growled Logan, already in full attack mode.

"Save the snide comments for Exodus, Logan," said Scott assertively, taking on his leaderly poise, "Has he attacked yet?"

"Nah, he just be standing there," said Remy, "He ain't even rang the bell."

"He did knock down the gate though," said Ororo, "He even did a way with the security sensors. So he's not here on a peace mission."

"Then what's he here for? Selling Brotherhood brand cookies?" said Bobby.

"Let's find out," said the X-leader as he stormed to the front door.

The entire X-men stood beside him as he prepared to face Exodus. Nobody had a good feeling about this. Especially with the new knowledge that Magneto had taken Beast and the Professor. If Exodus was here to make demands, he was in for a rude awakening.

Rather than open the door, Jean forcefully opened it with her telekinesis from afar. This way Exodus couldn't get the jump on them. Once opened, they were confronted by a much cleaner looking figure than they remembered. Last time he attacked he was a dirty, unshaven, bum with clothes so old they had to be from the last decade. He was still unshaven, but his hair was neater now and he bore a new uniform. It was full a full bodied leather suit with yellow pads and a red cape. It looked custom made, bearing various symbols with biblical references that went along with his biblical name.

Yet even with the doors forced open, Exodus didn't attack. He stood silent and stern, staring down the X-men without fear or concern. Even as Scott put his hand on his visor, he stood unafraid of their presence.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself, Exodus. What are you doing here?" said the X-leader firmly.

"But take all the time you need, bub," growled Logan as he drew his claws, "I can be as patient as I have to!"

"It's nice to see you too, X-men," said Exodus in his imposing tone, "You don't look too surprised to see me. Did you assume I would escape?"

"Fellas like you just can't be contained," said Rogue, "Guess that means we'll just have to stick you in a deeper hole this time!"

"And unless my watch is slow, your five seconds is up," said Warren, "So are you going to start talking or can we just get around to beating you to a pulp again?"

Exodus's gaze hardened. These pestilent mutant punks clearly had no respect for a messenger of salvation. His hatred for them was still strong. They were the ones that stopped him from taking a stand at Magneto's trial. Nothing would have made him happier than to take them all out with his bear hands, but that was not his mission. Magneto sent him here for a purpose and it was his duty to carry out his wishes.

"Against my personal grudges, I come here bearing good news," said Exodus, "Magneto has set into motion a plan that will overthrow the human order. It is a plan that has already succeeded. On this glorious day, the Brotherhood activated a machine designed by Magneto himself that has lured an iron-rich asteroid from deep space into a collision course with Earth. The asteroid is capable of delivering mass extinction and will surely end human civilization."

"An asteroid? Mass extinction?" exclaimed Kitty Pryde, "That's crazy! How wacked out can you be to call that good news?"

"There's nothing crazy about it, I assure you. Magneto planned for this to happen himself. But don't blame him. You were the ones that set it into motion the second you thwarted his uprising."

The X-men needed a moment to take this in. Magneto had done some crazy things in the past, but this was on a whole new level. He had taken the world to the brink of a human/mutant war before, but he never pushed for something as extreme as mass extinction. It showed a disturbing level of madness they had never seen before.

"That crazy son-of-a-bitch!" exclaimed Bobby, "Has Magneto totally lost it?"

"You're giving me way too many reasons to gut you where you stand, bub!" snarled Logan.

"Don't mock me with threats. You X-men should know the consequences of Xavier's foolish endeavor by now. If you keep pressing against the forces of mutant supremacy they will eventually push back. Now it's finally caught up with you. Your side has lost."

"You came all this way just to tell us that?" exclaimed Warren.

"That can't be it," surmised Scott, "There's more, isn't there?"

"Of course there is. Magneto never would have sent me to you if he didn't have something to offer," grinned Exodus, "As much a thorn as you X-men have been to his crusade, he not without mercy. His plan for homo superior includes all our mutant brethren, even those such as yourselves who stood in the way last time. As such Magneto sees fit to grant you a second chance. That is why he sent me here. I am here not to fight with you, but to offer you the same thing he offers to all mutants."

"And what might zhat be?" scoffed Kurt.

"Salvation," said Exodus, his tone seething with intent, "The asteroid will reach Earth in two weeks. Whether or not it wipes out humanity is up to the humans. But whatever they choose, the human order will be no more and mutants shall finally reign supreme! You can either be a part of that or resist. Either way, our fate is sealed."

It had to be the most outrageous stunt Magneto ever pulled. It wasn't enough he tried many times to wipe them out. It wasn't even enough he had made this offer before, most recently after the Weapon X affair. He was practically spitting in their face, boasting he had already won and there was nothing they could do. It was as if he wanted them to despair and turn their back on everything the Professor ever taught them. It wasn't just ridiculous, it was insulting. Even if their fate was sealed, the X-men didn't go quietly.

"That's some offer," said Rogue dryly, "Take all the offence to this you want, pal, but you're a lousy salesman!"

"Yeah, you're new to Magneto's crew so let me clear something up for you," said Jean in a forceful tone, "The X-men are completely opposed to mass murder and genocide. Call us crazy, but Magneto's approach just isn't for us."

"Is that a no to Magneto's offer?"

"As leader of the X-men, I think I speak for everybody when I answer with this…" said Scott strongly.

In a show of defiance and resistance, Scott adjusted his visor to a higher setting and unleashed a wide-arced optic blast that hit Exodus right in the chest. It struck with such force it sent him flying halfway across the front yard of the institute. The mysterious mutant expected a harsh response, but not one like that. He was only slightly daze when he impacted the concrete path, quickly returning to his feet.

But the X-men weren't letting Exodus off so easily. He came to their home, told them the world was doomed, and had the audacity to ask them to join in mass murder. If ever there was someone who deserved a good beating, it was this guy. The only downside they couldn't extend that same frustration to Magneto.

"Nice shot, Scott! But leave some for the rest of us!" said Warren as he took to the air and soared towards Exodus.

"Yeah, Ah took this bozo down last time! Ah'm just itchin' to do it again!" said Rogue who flew closely behind the winged mutant.

"So am I!" snarled Logan who had already charged out in front, "Give me five more minutes and I'll beat Magneto's location out of him!"

"Take all the time you need, Logan," said Scott as he led the rest of the team outside, "We can't let him escape! He might have information on the Professor as well!"

With the entire X-men now charging him, Exodus brushed himself off and stared down his adversaries. It was such a pity that such skilled and resourceful mutants wouldn't accept Magneto's salvation. But it didn't matter. The new mutant order would go on without them. He had no reason to stay any longer and had no intention of fighting the X-men. The only thing left to do was continue with the next part of Magneto's plan.

"Magneto will be disappointed in your answer," said Exodus as he clenched his fists, "But if this is your decision, don't expect me to grant you any mercy!"

Seething with stoic intent, the imposing mutant responded with his own show of force. He let out a forceful grunt and unleashed a telekinetic wave that was so concentrated it tore the ground up around him. It reached Rogue, Warren, and Logan first. They tried to dodge it, but the breadth of the attack was too wide. They were hit hard and sent flying back, forcing the rest of the X-men to stop and brace themselves.

"I got them!" said Jean as she instinctively countered with her own telekinesis.

With the wave still coming, Jean caught her fellow teammates and softened their impact. Kitty and Kurt caught Rogue while Remy and Ororo caught Logan and Warren. The young psychic then sent a counter blast towards the psychic wave, deflecting it away from them. The rest of the team still felt it and had to stake a step back, but quickly regained their composure and focused back on Exodus.

But the mysterious mutant didn't prepare himself for a counterattack. With the team momentarily stunned, he took to the air and began making his escape. The X-men had chosen their path. Now the burden was on their shoulders to deal with the consequences.

"He's getting away!" exclaimed Scott.

"I'll catch him!" said Ororo.

"And I'll freeze him this time!" said Bobby.

"Save your energy, X-men. You're going to need it," Exodus called out, "Since you foolishly rejected Magneto's offer, he will lend no assistance for when the authorities come to arrest you."

"Arrest us? Vhat are you talking about?" exclaimed Kurt.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. When Magneto informed the President of the asteroid, he also added it was Professor Charles Xavier and the X-men who helped. Seeing as how you were so frustrated after the trial, I say it's entirely believable."

"That's crazy!" yelled Kitty, "The President would never…"

"Hold on, Kitty! It might not be as crazy as you think," said Jean as she put her hands on her temples, "I'm sensing a lot of new minds in the nearby area."

"SWAT teams and FBI?" said Scott grimly.

"That and enough MP's to occupy a small city. I don't think they're coming for a casual get-together."

"This day just be getting better and better," groaned Remy, his experience with the authorities being a particular sore subject.

A new sense of dread came over the team. A few seconds later, they started hearing sirens in the distance. The sound of heavy convoys rolling through the normally quiet back roads started echoing through the trees. Soon helicopters came into view as well, all of which were heavily armed and ready to take them on. Even though they couldn't see them yet, the whole team shared the same ominous feeling of being surrounded and trapped. In terms of strategy, Magneto was outplaying them so far.

Exodus couldn't help but grin snidely at the X-men's predicament. They reacted with such anger to Magneto's message. They were utterly bewildered and now they were blindsided by this new predicament. It was almost laughable. The X-men spent so much time and energy defending humanity, now they were about to be subdued by them. It was a deserving fate for their traitorous ways.

"Enjoy trying to reason with your human friends, X-men! I'll let your Professor know you won't be present when mankind faces ultimate judgment!" Exodus taunted as he started flying away.

"You know where the Professor is?" shouted Warren.

"Bub, you're just begging me to carve you up!" roared Logan.

"Oh I know more than that. But fear not, all the answers will soon be revealed! Magneto's revolution is finally at hand! The whole world will soon have a front row seat to a new age of mutant dominance!"

"Dominate this!" spat Bobby.

The young mutant tried to shoot Exodus with an ice blast. But Exodus was too far out. He easily avoided it and quickly accelerated to full speed, flying off into the sky and leaving the X-men behind to deal with a grim new challenge.

Not long after Exodus was out of sight, several tanks and armored cars came into view. In the distance, a squad of Apache helicopters descended onto the area and set their sights on the reeling X-men. Soon they could hear the commotion of troops and the screech of car tires as every road and possible escape route through the woods was closed off. They were boxing them in, making sure they wouldn't get away. Then from the transport parked just behind the front gate, one of the field leaders spoke into a bullhorn.

"_Attention X-men! By the authority of the United States government, you are all under arrest! Surrender peacefully or we will storm the premise. Use of force has been authorized!"_

The X-men remained silent, taking a defensive stance as they watched more troops, helicopters, and vehicles surround them.

"Ooh, this be bringing back memories," groaned Remy.

"What do we do now? Turn ourselves in?" asked Kitty.

"Not in this lifetime," scoffed Logan, his claws still drawn, "If Magneto thinks he can stop us like this he's got another thing coming! We'll just have to fight our way out and then fight our way to him!"

"No Logan! We cannot fight the authorities. That'll just make our predicament worse," said Ororo, grabbing his shoulder and stopping him from attacking.

"You think of a way it can get any worse I'd love to hear it! But we can't let the feds stop us from beating Magneto to a pulp!"

"You're right, Logan. We can't let them stop us," said Scott, "But Storm's right too. We fight the government we'll only confirm what Magneto told them."

"So what's the alternative?" groaned Rogue, "We're surrounded in case you haven't noticed!"

Scott scanned the area, quickly assessing the situation. The government was closing in. A line of armored convoys had completely sealed off the street, making escape by car or the X-van impossible. He saw helicopters hovering over the forests near the east and west walls of the mansion, closing off any escape routes through the woods. Chances are they had police and troops there too backing them up. They were attacking them as if they were attacking a real terrorist hold out, making sure there was no means of escape.

Having not gotten an answer, the field captain at the gate put down his bullhorn and turned towards his subordinates in the convoy. He waved his hands to signal the other tanks and troop transports.

"We gave them fair warning! Guess we're doing this the hard way! All units move in!"

The attack was one. The closest tank pointed its gun right at the front of the gate and fired a single powerful round. The resulting blast literally blew the gate open, allowing the first main troop transports to come pouring in. While they sped up the driveway, SWAT team and military police scaled the walls and entered the inner grounds of the Xavier Institute.

Scott's gaze narrowed. It was obvious this wasn't a situation they could negotiate their way out of. The Professor wasn't here to call the President or their lawyer to get them out of this. That left only one option. He quickly formulated a plan and took charge.

"Fall back, X-men! Get in the mansion and prepare for lockdown!" he ordered.

"God I hate plans that include retreat," muttered Logan as he withdrew his claws.

"If you want to stay and get arrested, be my guest! But if you want to fight Magneto, stick with the team!" said the X-leader.

Setting aside his frustrations, Logan followed Scott and the others as they ran back into the mansion. SWAT teams started firing canisters of tear gas towards their position. One landed right next to Logan, but Jean used her telekinesis to deflect it away. He was the next to last person to make it back inside. The only one who lingered was Ororo, who watched with anxious frustration as the massive wave of government force closed in.

"I'll try and slow them down!" she said, her eyes now glowing white.

"Make it fast, Storm! We're about to lock the mansion down!" said Scott.

The African mutant kicked up a quick downpour, gesturing towards the sky as a thick layer of dark clouds formed over the institute grounds. In addition, she formed a thick layer of fog over the front yard. With low visibility, heavy rain, and sharp wind gusts now in their way the incoming troop teams would have to slow down. That should give the others just enough time to regroup.

With the weather now on their side, Storm rushed back into the mansion and closed the doors. She didn't bother locking them. That wouldn't be necessary with the systems they had in place. Now that the team was inside, Scott ran up to a small security panel on the adjacent wall and Warren ran up to one next to the door.

"Ready to initiate full lockdown!" said Warren as he punched in the codes.

"On my mark!" said Scott, "3…2…1…activate!"

The two X-men each issued their respective commands. As soon as they were entered, every light throughout the mansion was turned off and a loud alarm sounded.

"_Emergency protocol 1015 activated. Full lockdown initiated."_

All around the mansion every door, window, and opening was locked and closed. Large heavy metal panels descended on every possible entrance and exit, creating a fortress-like structure built to keep would-be intruders out. It was one of Professor Xavier's most extreme emergency protocols, built solely to protect his students and staff should the situation arise. This would definitely qualify as an emergency on an extreme level. It was sure to keep the authorities out for a while, but not permanently.

"How long do you think it'll take them to get through?" wondered Warren.

"Even with these new titanium reinforced panels, not long," said Scott, "Those tanks will blast their way in eventually."

"Remy assumes we ain't gonna stick around for that," said Remy.

"Hell no! If the metal panels hadn't tipped you off, Professor Xavier always prepares for the worst," said Bobby, "I can't say at this point if this is the worst we've faced, but it's definitely up there!"

"Did he happen to prepare specifically for being surrounded on all sides by an army?" asked Kurt.

"Not specifically, but he did have something in place that works just as well," said Scott confidently, "Follow me and you'll see what I mean!"

"Oh this should be good," muttered Rogue.

The X-leader stormed ahead, running into the hallways just behind the staircase. Jean, Warren, Bobby, Ororo, Logan, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Remy all followed closely. Many of the older members like Jean and Warren knew what Scott was referring to. The others hadn't kept up with some of the protocols the Professor had in place. He trained Scott and some of the others personally to be ready to carry them out in case of an emergency. It was training that was finally about to pay off.

While the X-men held up inside the mansion, the assembly of government forces outside struggled through the dreary weather conditions and reached the front door. Most of the soldiers and SWAT officers on foot were slowed by the rain and fog. Those in troop transports and tanks plowed ahead. The sheering winds disoriented the helicopters as well, but they kept their sights on the mansion. Only now that it was surrounded by metal panels, it looked a lot more difficult to enter.

"These X-men are just full of surprises," said the field captain.

"How should we proceed, sir?" asked a nearby lieutenant.

"Since they won't go quietly, we'll have to step it up a notch!" he said sternly as he turned towards the tanks, "All SWAT units, use torches and grenades to get through the windows! Bravo tank one, get us through the front door!"

Through a short-wave radio transmitter, every unit responded.

"_Yes sir!"_

The well-armed teams of soldiers and SWAT officers moved fast. FBI and state police agents were already firing on the manor with their assault rifles. To their dismay, their bullets did little damage to the reinforced titanium panels. They didn't even penetrate that deep into the stone and brick, indicating the mansion was more reinforced than it appeared.

"That place is built tough! Figures a turncoat like Xavier would make a fortress out this 'school' of his!" said one of the FBI agents.

"Your not helping by wasting ammo!" yelled one of the SWAT leaders, "Hold your fire until we breach the walls!"

The SWAT teams split off into groups of three. Each group took a window and began their efforts to open them. Using small but powerful blowtorches, they tried to cut the seal or at least a hole big enough to plant charges. Because of the rain, it was going slowly. Sparks few while other armed SWAT and FBI officers waited impatiently with their weapons drawn. Knowing the X-men, they could come bursting out at any moment.

While the window teams weren't making much progress, the field leader at the front door took a more direct approach. With a column of full-uniformed military units behind him, he directed the tank to take aim at the door. If a blowtorch won't get through, a tank round was sure to do the trick.

"Get ready, men! There's no telling what kind of surprises these mutants have in store for us!" said the field leader.

In sharp burst that echoed throughout the institute grounds, the tank fired a round into the metal panel guarding the door. A brief fireball erupted from the impact, creating a mini-shockwave that forced some of the soldiers to look away briefly. But the smoke quickly cleared, revealing a gaping hole and a couple of mangled metal panels. The whole area around the door was now charred black, but they had their entrance.

"All units move!" ordered the field commander, "You are authorized to shoot on sight! But try to take them alive at all costs! That order comes from the President himself!"

Armed soldiers poured into Charles Xavier's school. They were immediately confronted with thick darkness and an ominous silence. The units quickly spread out, keeping their weapons drawn as they looked for any signs of the X-men. They used flashlights and nightvision to see as they scoured the nearby rooms, including the kitchen, the living room, and the dining room. A couple squads made their way down the halls and up the stairs as well. Everybody was ready to fight, no matter what these mutants threw at them. But much to the chagrin of the field leaders, they found nothing but silence.

The units moved swiftly, but thoroughly. If the X-men weren't there to face them head on, that could mean one of two things. Either they were hiding in some secure safe room they had set up or they were escaping through some hidden means. Given Charles Xavier's reputation for cunning, neither would surprise them. But their orders were to leave no area unchecked. They were to tear down every wall and scour every corner. The X-men were not to get away.

While the units roamed the vast halls of the institute, the field leaders grew frustrated. Something didn't feel right. They had the entire building surrounded and were closely monitoring all activity within a five mile radius. If the X-men were trying to escape, there were no openings for them. So if they weren't fighting back, what could they be up to?

"Status report! All units check in!"

"_Nothing upstairs sir."_

"_Nothing downstairs either."_

"_No luck in the garage. Place is as quiet as cemetery."_

"Something's wrong. We saw them go inside! Where could they be hiding?" he wondered.

Suddenly, the field leader's communicator started beeping. It was a signal from their forces that were still outside.

"_Captain! This is Apache alpha! We have a problem!"_

"What is it? Do you see the targets!"

"_Unfortunately we do! They just came out from the cliffs in back on some sort of speedboat! I don't know how they got there or where it came from, but it's moving fast and they've already passed our units on the lake!"_

The field leader cursed. He should have seen it coming. In all their efforts to keep them from escaping on foot, they didn't stop to consider they would use the lake as a means. It was assumed the cliffs were too treacherous. But with these mutants, nothing was too treacherous.

"Damn it! Pursue and take them out! Don't let them get away!"

"_Yes sir!"_

Every Apache helicopter in the area redirected their attention to the lake. It was still cloudy and foggy, making it difficult to see or get a clear reading on radar. But those helicopters that had been hovering around the backyard saw it unfold before them. Out from the base of the cliff down at the lake, a large but nimble speedboat shot out and roared across the lake. They had only minimal sentries on the lake, consisting only of a couple of police boats. They were quickly left behind in their wake as the X-men sped away, leaving the bewildered authorities behind.

As the Apache helicopters sped towards them, the X-men hung on as Scott kicked the boat into overdrive. The team made a daring escape that was going well so far. They had followed Scott into the elevator leading to the lower levels and into another elevator they rarely used. This one led down past the hanger to a secret dock build into the cliff near the lake. Waiting for them was a black speedboat with a large X on the bow. It was a surprising find for those who didn't know about this area, but it was a welcome sight.

"Nice boat you got here, homme!" said Remy over the noise of the motor, "Where in the hell did Xavier get this?"

"We got an X-jet, an X-mansion, and an X-van. Shouldn't it be a given that we have an X-boat too?" snickered Bobby.

"We just haven't had to use it that much," Jean added, "The jet has always been pretty good at getting us out of a jam. But when it isn't available, we make sure we have a backup!"

"I vould still prefer a jet at zhis point," said Kurt.

"Don't tell me you get seasick, elf," said Logan.

"Nien, but jets are faster than missile wielding helicopters and ve have a couple bearing down on us!" said Kurt.

Scott looked up to see what Kurt was referring to. As fast as this boat was, those helicopters were still in rage. They had guns and missiles pointed right at them. As they flew in lower, they heard the ominous rumble of a Browning 50-caliber machine gun being unleashed upon them. Jean instinctively threw up a telekinetic shield to deflect them, but they couldn't escape as long as those helicopters were trailing them.

Logan snarled as he looked up at the helicopters as well. Having been attacked by his share during the dark days of Weapon X, he knew what to expect from them.

"They're about to fire their missiles!" he snarled, "Quit hitting them with drizzles, Storm! Throw a freakin' tornado at them!"

"I'll try, but it may make this ride even bumpier!" said the African woman, her eyes still glowing white.

"I'll risk seasickness over missiles any day!" said Warren.

Ororo summoned the forces of nature to aid them once more. Using the winds and the surrounding waters, she formed three small but powerful tornados that kicked up a thick column of wind and water. It also kicked up the wake around the boat, but the team endured while she directed the tornados towards the helicopters.

For the pilots inside, it was an ominous sight. Seeing three tornados formed before their eyes was shocking. Seeing them come right towards them was downright horrifying. Only one helicopter managed to fire a missile and it wildly missed. In a panic, each helicopter halted their pursuit.

"_God in heaven! Now those freaks are throwing tornados at us?"_

"_I can't get around it! I'm turning around and heading back!"_

"_What about the targets?"_

"_You want to go after them, be my guest! But I'll take a reprimand by the captain over being ripped apart by a tornado any day!"_

It wasn't much of a debate. Even with their high tech weaponry, they were no match for the forces of nature. Each helicopter did a sharp turn and headed back to shore. But the one that ended up firing the missile wasn't fast enough. It got caught in the sharp winds of one of the tornado and the tail rotor was literally ripped off, causing the aircraft so spin out of control.

"_Mayday Mayday! I've taken damage! I'm going down! I repeat, I'm going down!" _

The helicopter swirled downward to the choppy waters below. It was sure to be a rough impact and survival was hardly guaranteed. Upon seeing this, the X-men took action. Their reputation was bad enough because of Magneto. They didn't need the deaths of a couple of soldiers making matters words.

"No! I didn't mean to give it that much power!" exclaimed Ororo.

"Better too much than too little," commented Logan.

"That's not helping, Logan!" said Scott as he turned back to his teammates, "Rogue, Angel, get up there and save the pilots!"

"They shoot a dang missile at us and we have to save them? How messed up is that?" groaned Rogue as she took to the air.

"No more than usual," said Warren, shaking his head as he followed suit, "What are the chances they'll show any gratitude?"

"Since Mr. McCoy ain't here to calculate, Ah'm just gonna say slim. Let's just get this over with!"

Rogue and Warren ignored the odds and did what X-men were trained to do. Rogue caught the falling helicopter just before it hit the water and held it up with her strength. Then Warren flew up into the openings and grabbed the two bewildered pilots. They looked shocked and confused by their actions. It wasn't every day accused terrorists saved their lives. Hopefully, they would tell their friends so they weren't completely demonized by the authorities.

With two pilots in his arms, Rogue carefully set the helicopter down on the water. She then reached into the back area and pulled out an orange, self-inflating raft. As one would expect in any modern-day helicopter, there were safety measures in case of a water landing. With a quick punch of the valve, the raft was inflated and the pilots had something to float on until help arrived.

"Sorry I can't fly you guys back to shore, but we're kind of in a hurry," said the winged as he set them down, "I know this might be asking much, but when you get back to shore would you mind putting in a good word for us? There's been sort of a huge misunderstanding."

"Save it, Warren. Let's just get the heck outta here!" said Rogue as she flew back towards the boat.

"Never hurts to try," he shrugged.

Rogue and Warren flew away from the bewildered pilots, who only exchanged confused glances as they watched them disappear into the fog. This attack had been full of enough surprises. But this was by far the strangest. They would have quite a story to tell once they got back to shore.

After a quick flight back to the boat, Rogue and Warren rejoined the rest of the team. By now, they were far enough from shore to be out of range from the authorities. They saw no helicopters or boats and thanks to Ororo's cloud cover, they were shrouded from any other aircraft they may have overhead. The team could finally let out a sigh of relief. Their escape was a success. Now they had a much more daunting challenge before them.

"Well this day has sure went to hell," said Warren as he landed.

"More like the entire week at this point," groaned Bobby, "Magneto just had to fight dirty! He could have just as easily sent a bunch of mutant goons to rough us up like a good psycho, but no! He had to trick the feds into attacking us!"

"You gotta give it up to him though. He's working smarter and harder," said Jean, "That all happened too fast. Exodus was probably right. Whatever is going on has been in place for a while now."

"And we were too damn slow to figure it out in time!" grunted Logan.

The team was defeated and demoralized. Magneto had truly outsmarted them this time. Fighting back with the authorities believing they were on his side was going to make their job many times more difficult.

"So what now?" asked Kitty anxiously, "Magneto's labeled us as fugitives and he's threatening to destroy the world with a killer asteroid! Professor Xavier didn't happen to have a backup plan for that as well, did he?"

"Even the world's greatest psychic doesn't have that kind of foresight, Kitty," said Scott distantly, "But we don't have time to be shell shocked. We can't let Magneto get away with this! We're going to find a way to stop him!"

"And hopefully be clearing our names in the process," added Remy, "We got a hard enough time without being branded terrorists."

"Yeah, that sure adds some extra motivation," said Rogue, "But where do we even start? Magneto's definitely holding all the cards. We ain't got nothing to match him."

"You been hangin' around Gumbo too much," muttered Logan, "Leave the card puns to the Cajun."

That earned Logan a look from Rogue and a grin from Remy. Even under these grim circumstances, the drama still followed them. But nobody had the energy to address it at this point. They had much bigger concerns.

Scott contemplated this daunting challenge as he gazed out into the cloudy distance. The wavy waters rapidly passed by as they sped along in the boat. Magneto was carrying out his most ambitious attack on humanity to date. He was holding the world hostage both figuratively and literally. He was willing to go to truly extreme lengths to carry out his agenda. Having thwarted him last time, there was little doubt he was going to make it even harder for them this time. He already had with this stunt of his involving the authorities. But it was something they were going to have to overcome. The world needed the X-men to stop Magneto. It was going to take careful planning some extreme measures of their own.

"There's a safe house in the city," said the X-leader assertively, "As soon as we dock this boat, we'll hold up there for a while and start planning our next move. Don't ask me what it will be because I really don't know. We have two weeks to make a move. Let's use it wisely. But we're going to strike back! If Magneto wants to enslave the world, he's going to have to go through us!"

* * *

**Genosha – Capital City**

Chaos had consumed nearly all of Genosha. In every population center, the mutant inhabitants were rising up against the vast international military presence. Word had just gotten out that the President of the United States and various other world leaders were ordering troops to withdrawal from the island. The order came suddenly and without explanation. But Wanda Maximoff knew the reason. And she wasn't sure what to make of it.

Standing on a rooftop of the capital building, she watched as smoke from fires erupted in the distance. Down below she could hear the frantic yells of mutant assaulting troops and troops assaulting mutants. It was getting pretty ugly.

"That's right! Get out of here! This is our country now and you're not welcome!"

"Back off, freak! I don't see a judge around here so I got no beef shooting you where you stand!"

"Try it! I dare you! We got mutants here who can take those bullets and spit them right back out into your head!"

Wanda tried to shut out the commotion. This was exactly what she vowed to stop when she agreed to take charge of affairs on this island. But she was ceding that authority now. She was stepping back and letting the plan Pietro laid out take effect. It was a decision she had mixed emotions about. On one hand she was glad to hear her father was not going to rot in a prison cell anymore. But on the other, the bold nature of his plan was a little disturbing. Sending an asteroid towards Earth and threatening to destroy it was an extreme measure and these were extreme times. All she could do is have faith that her father would do what was best.

As Wanda hugged her shoulders and took in the scene below, Pietro stood beside her and watched with less uncertainty. If anything, he welcomed the sight of mutants fighting against human forces. This is what their mission had been from the beginning. It had been complicated along the way, thanks in large part to the X-men, but they were no longer a factor. Everything was going to go their way now. As soon as father's plan was complete, this fighting could finally stop.

"This isn't how I hoped it would be," said Wanda distantly, "When is father going to be here? You said he was going to prevent this!"

"Relax, my dear sister. He's on his way," assured Pietro confidently, "Once he sets up shop on Genosha, it's all downhill! That killer asteroid is our official trump card. With that thing heading towards Earth and us having the only machine to stop it, we've basically got the world in our back pocket."

"As long as he doesn't let it actually hit us, I'm okay with that. But I'm more worried about our mutant brethren. Once word gets out, it's going to get ugly for mutants across the world. How does he expect to help them?"

"The best help he can give any mutant is to free them from their human oppressors. You know it can't always be clean. All great triumphs sometimes come at a price. And for what this little stunt of his could bring, it's more than worth it."

"I hope you're right," sighed Wanda, "I'll feel much better once father reassures me."

"Trust me, you won't have to wait long for that," grinned the speedster.

The conflict below continued to rage. Wanda and Pietro watched as a group of mutants, which included Rusty and Rictor, stormed a now vacant military outpost and utterly trashed it. Their burning frustration seemed to symbolize everything that was going on throughout the island. More smoke emerged from the horizon, hinting at other fires started by other groups. It was chaotic and disturbing, making the Maximoff twins all the more impatient for their father's arrival.

They didn't have to wait long. Over this growing chaos, a mysterious structure emerged in the cloudy skies above. It large, about the size of a football field, and it was glowing brightly in a ways that rivaled the sun. As he descended over the capital city, every mutant and remaining soldier momentarily ceased their chaotic confrontations and looked up to see what was gong on. At first nobody knew what it was, but Wanda and Pietro knew.

From the glowing aura, they could make out the distinct figure of their father standing atop the structure. That structure happened to be the machine he told them about, the one that he had Forge build him. He was standing proudly on the antenna while Mystique, Forge, and Exodus stood on the platform below with the unconscious Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy with him. When the first mutants saw this as well, they let out cries of jubilation.

"It's him! It's Magneto! He's returned!"

"I knew he couldn't be contained by the human oppressors!"

Riotous yelling turned to ecstatic cheers. Echoes of praise and euphoria erupted from the streets below as mutants everywhere looked to the sky with newfound hope and determination. All the soldiers could do was look up with dread and horror. It was true. Magneto had broken free from his prison at Guantanamo Bay and returned to the country where his uprising began.

Standing atop the structure, guiding it with his magnetic powers, Magneto tapped the machine to send an electromagnetic signal all throughout the island. This way his voice would be heard on every electronic device in range. Every mutant, including the soldiers who had been occupying the country, deserved to hear this. It was the message he had been waiting to give for a long time.

"_My mutant brethren! I have returned. I am a prisoner to the human race no more. As I speak, the stage is set to finish what we started. The human race has been thriving on borrowed time. Now more than ever it is apparent that the future does not belong to these unevolved primates! It is us, homo superior, who are destined to dominate. I have made my demands to the human order clear and they would be wise to listen. Their time is up. Our time is now. So join me, brothers and sister! Join me as we free ourselves from the slavery of mankind and take our rightful place as overlords of this world!"_

* * *

**Up next: Overlord Part 3**


	19. Issue 40: Overlord Part 3

**Issue #40  
Overlord Part 3**

* * *

_As part of the next stage in human evolution, the new breed of mutants known as homo superior struggle in a world that hates and fears them. There are those like Professor Charles Xavier and his mutant team the X-men who fight for peace and understanding. There are those like Erik Lensherr and his band of followers the Brotherhood who seek war and domination. These two opposing sides have clashed many times, but their biggest conflict yet is taking shape._

_In wake of the Brotherhoods uprising on Genosha, Magneto was sent to prison at Guantanamo Bay while his followers were left to pick up the pieces and follow a more peaceful path led by Charles Xavier. That plan gradually went astray as the international community sought to execute Magneto for war crimes, alienating those on Genosha who were promised justice. But Magneto wasn't finished with his fight. _

_With help from the shape-shifting Mystique, they broke a mutant known as Forge out of military custody and had him construct a device designed by Magneto himself. This device diverted a large asteroid onto a collision course with Earth. Using this as leverage, Magneto blackmailed the President into releasing him and to make sure the X-men didn't stand in his way he claimed they were helping him._

_Now Magneto has returned to Genosha and the X-men are on the run. While humanity remains unaware of the asteroid, authorities are scrambling to stop the coming chaos before it is too late._

* * *

**Washington DC – Pentagon**

It had been a week since Magneto was released from his cell at Guantanamo Bay. For the President of the United States it was the longest week of his life. He hadn't slept more than a few hours, he hadn't seen his family, and he looked at least five years older. He had barely been outside since this all began. His staff and cabinet all insisted he be in a high-security location at all times. It was agonizing, but necessary. He and every last ally all over the world had to work together to stop what was coming.

It was still tremendously sensitive. The knowledge of the asteroid was known only to those elite leaders like himself. No one could know or society as they knew it would break down. Throughout the week he and various other nations set up secret channels to discuss this issue behind closed doors. They kept the press at bay, feeding them cover stories and hoping nobody caught wind of it. But with only a week before impact, they could not contain this news for much longer. Once it got out, it would all be over.

The President was working on his sixth cup of coffee as he sat at a conference table deep within the most secure levels of the Pentagon. His advisors were with him and leaders from several other nations were linked in via video-link. They had been talking for over two hours now, but they had made little progress.

"_This is becoming increasingly distressing, Mr. President. You're telling me that your country with all your advanced hardware cannot get in contact with Magneto?"_

"For the third time, Your Highness. We've tried everything. Magneto isn't talking!" groaned the President as he spoke to the king of a prominent Middle Eastern country.

"_But you know he is back on Genosha, correct?"_

"That appears most likely, Mr. Prime Minister," said one of the Joint Chiefs to the Prime Minister of Great Britain, "We've sent you a number of images from our spy satellites. We've had them keyed in on Genosha since the uprising. But we can't make out what's going on. Some strange fog has formed over the island. We can't get a reading."

"_Then maybe we should consider sending carrier groups. The French have several ships in the area and are prepared to strike!"_

"Let's not get trigger happy here," said the Secretary of Defense, "We have no idea what sort of traps Magneto has in place. He's gone to great lengths to keep the upper hand so far. We have to assume he's not taking any chances."

"_So what are you gentlemen suggesting? We just wait until Magneto contacts us and give into his demands? I don't see that as a very viable plan."_

"Trust me, we won't let it get to that point," said the President strongly, "We're already putting together a plan to level the playing field. If Magneto thinks he can bully us, he's got another thing coming."

"_But what is to stop him from just letting that asteroid hit? My Russian comrades have only affirmed what yours have told you. Even our collective nuclear stockpile will not be enough to stop this."_

"I told you, we're working on that!" said the President, nearly knocking over his coffee mug in the process, "We just need more time and a little more coordination! I don't want this rock to hit any more than the rest of you! But we have to remember we're dealing with a very unstable man! If he's willing to die for his cause then we have to be willing as well!"

"Mr. President, sir, calm down…" said one of his aides.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm the President here and this little nightmare is unfolding on my watch! I'm not going down as the leader who was too weak to face a genocidal madman! And I'm pretty sure the rest of you don't want that either, so let's cut the crap and stay the course! You know the plan! Do your part and we just may get out of this in one piece!"

The President's words were harsh if not somewhat mad. His lack of sleep and intense stress was showing. They were all very stressed as well. They all had the same misfortune of being leaders during such a crisis. Their legacy wasn't just on the line. Their entire existence was at stake. With that in mind, every leader fell silent. There was nothing left on this matter to say.

"_We will stay in touch with our Worthington Industry contacts. But I expect to be kept in the loop when this little stunt of yours goes into effect."_

Then one of the military dictators from an Asian country spoke as well.

"_As do I. I think I speak for all of us when I say one country must not be allowed dominion over this operation. We must all play a part."_

"Agreed," said the President in a calmer tone, "We'll be in touch."

The video links all faded. The meeting was finally over, but nobody at the table felt any better about their situation. Their allies were anxious. Their enemies were probably even more frustrated. Despite the prospect of global extinction, the world wasn't exactly coming together. Divisions, suspicions, and outright fear were working against them. With only a week left to act, they were placing a lot of faith in the President's plan.

Senator Robert Kelly, who was present for the meeting, stayed silent for the most part. He was instructed specifically not to chime in on these discussions. He got the feeling the President's advisors regretted that demand. He was the only one here who didn't seem to be losing it. This plan the President was working on was actually his plan, only with a few minor twists. He saw promise in it, but he also saw a serious lack of leadership.

"Someone's going to take matters into their own hands," said the Senator, finally breaking his silence, "Just one of those countries, enemy or ally, could upset the balance and blow this whole thing wide open."

"Don't remind me, Senator. I heard it too," groaned the President, rubbing his temples, "We're just going to have to risk it for the time being. With any luck, Worthington Industries will come through."

"With all due respect Mr. President, I agree with Senator Kelly," said one of the Joint Chiefs, "If we're going to stand against Magneto, we need a unified front. I honestly don't see the rest of the world being on board with this."

"They will be when they see the results," assured the President.

"That's placing a lot of faith in Warren Worthington Jr," said the Secretary of Defense, "I've been in touch with him all week. And even he isn't one hundred percent confident this plan will work."

"He doesn't have to be confident. He just has to do his job," said the President, "In the meantime, I need the rest of you on the phone 24/7 keeping a close eye on every country that knows about this! If one of them even so much as hints at trying to lone wolf this, let me know! I don't care if they despite me or not, I won't let them screw this up!"

"So what are you going to do if one of them does go astray? Nuke them?" said Senator Kelly skeptically.

"As far as I'm concerned, all options are on the table at this point! It's the end of the world, Senator! Extreme times call for extreme measures!"

His tone unnerved even his closest advisors. There was a touch of nervousness and desperation in his tone. This situation really was getting to him. It was getting to all of them, but the President was handling it the worst. What he was implying went against so many protocols. Even if these were desperate times, that didn't mean any price could be paid. But he was the president. There was little they could do to argue.

With all eyes on him, the President forced himself to take deep breaths and calm down. His face was sweaty and pale. The stress was affecting him more with each passing hour. But he wasn't going to apologize. Nobody else at this table held the title of commander-in-chief. No matter how this turned out, it was going to be on his shoulders. He would be damned if this was going to taint his legacy.

"Mr. President…" began one of his female aides with a touch of concern.

"I'm fine," he said in a low but stern voice, "Get Worthington back on the line. I want a full report from him. If he needs anything to speed it up, give it to him."

"What of the other company you mentioned? Southerner Pharmaceuticals?" asked the Secretary of State.

"We'll get to them later. Given their history with Worthington, they shouldn't be much of a problem. For their sake they better not."

"I believe I can help with that," said Senator Kelly, "I have a history with the Southerner family as well."

"You do that, Senator. Do a good job and I might just stop despising you," said the President.

"Is that all you'll give me? Considering how these resources you're implementing are only available thanks to my 'paranoia' as you call it?" said the Senator snidely.

"We come out of this in one piece I'll give you all the time in the world to gloat. I'll even put it on pay-per-view. Just get this done! Time is running out!" said the President.

Senator Kelly grinned calmly as he got up and left the room. As this crisis unfolded, his credibility was growing while the credibility of his critics was waning. They once called his obsession with the mutant issue mad. With the fate of humanity hanging in the balance, it didn't seem so mad anymore. It was a good thing he had ties to families like the Southerners, who had an unpleasant history with mutants as well. They may prove important allies once this crisis was over.

Once the senator was gone, the President set his coffee aside and sighed. Even though he was supposed to be the leader, he didn't sense a lot of confidence from his advisors. He could tell they were anxious and missed their families as well. He wasn't exactly inspiring them like a leader should but so long as he was President they didn't have a choice.

"Let's try to find some good news in this mess," muttered the President, "Any luck on finding the X-men yet?"

"No sir," said one of his Joint Chiefs, "Since they slipped away from their institute, they've been completely silent. I've have the NSA looking for them as we speak."

"Did you find anything in that school of theirs?"

"Not yet. They locked it down pretty tight before they left," said the Secretary of Defense, "We suspect there are secret sub-levels to the complex, but they got a hell of a security system."

"Well blow it up if you have to. If there's any lead on these punks and how they've been helping with Magneto, I want to know about it," said the President.

"With all due respect sir, we don't know if what Magneto said is even true," said one of his aides.

"It makes too much sense for it not to be and we don't have time to second guess," said the President firmly, "Now I don't care if you or the public thinks they're heroes or something. As far as I'm concerned, the X-men are war criminals. And so help me God, I'll make sure they face the same punishment as Magneto!"

* * *

**Rochester, New York – Quick End Groceries**

It had been a long week for the X-men to say the least. After being attacked in their home by their own government, they were officially on the run. There was no training, no classes, and no missions. It was all survival at this point. To make matters even worse, Magneto was still out there with the Professor as a hostage. He had the world at his mercy and they were stuck ducking the authorities.

The only positive side to all this was the world seemed blissfully unaware of the incoming asteroid. Naturally, governments around the world were keeping a tight lid on the situation. If everybody found out they were facing mass extinction, civilization as they knew it would fall apart. Not everything could be kept secret though. Word got out something big was happening on Genosha and rumors about Magneto's status were rampant. But the secret couldn't stay hidden for ever. The asteroid was due to impact in a week. The X-men had to act before them or all would be lost.

For now, the team remained in survival mode. Logan, Rogue, and Kitty were out on brief shopping trip to get supplies. They filled two carts with food, batteries, and what not to keep them going for the rest of the week if necessary. Kitty and Rogue were doing most of the shopping while Logan was standing watch.

"Got enough cigarette cartons there, Rogue?" Kitty commented as they passed the smoking isle.

"Don't tell meh you're gonna lecture meh on the merits of smoking at a time like this," groaned Rogue as she stuffed three cartons into the cart.

"Like that's ever stopped you?" scoffed Kitty, "I just think it's worth reminding that we are operating on a limited budget here. The money in that account the Professor set up isn't unlimited."

"You'd think a guy as rich as him would put more in an emergency fund. Didn't he ever watch old gangster movies?"

"Well he didn't. So let's at least try and be a little frugal here in case we need this money for something more important than getting a nicotine fix."

Rogue cast Kitty a harsh scorn. But she didn't have the energy to argue with her. In times like this they had to avoid petty feuds at all costs, even if it did annoy the hell out of her. Begrudgingly, she put one of the cartons back on the rack and wheeled the cart forward.

"There now, ya happy?" she said bitterly.

"I won't make a big deal of it if you won't," said Kitty, trying not to smile too much, "Let's just pay for this stuff and get back to the dump we have to call home."

While Kitty and Rogue made their way to the checkout area, Logan was standing near the front door watching a TV that the clerk was watching. He had with him a bottle of whiskey that he bought with his own money. If ever there was a more appropriate time to drink, this was it. He had already gulped half of it down as he watched a news report come up. It was about Magneto, but lacked a few important details like the truth.

"_More controversy emerges today as the White House remains completely silent on growing concerns about Magneto. Reports earlier this week indicated something went wrong at Guantanamo Bay where Magneto is being held. Some are speculating a breakout while others suspect he may have been executed. Others point out the recent loss of contact with Genosha as indication that peace plans for the island have failed. The status of the troops stationed has not been clarified. Uproar in mutant communities throughout the world has been growing since the trial. Other protests throughout the country have erupted as well with citizens demanding answers from their government. As of now, the White House has not commented."_

Logan snarled at the images of mutant protesters in Washington. He always had a strong resentment for the authorities. After his experience with governments and weapons programs, he had no trust in any stiff in a suite who claimed political power. But the repot wasn't done.

"_In a related story, authorities are on the lookout for Professor Charles Xavier and his mutant team, the X-men. The well-known advocates of mutant rights have been missing for nearly a week now. The FBI and ATF released a statement earlier today that they are wanted for questioning on matters of national security. They were last seen in the Westchester area. If anybody has any information as to their location, please call the number below."_

The number appeared on the screen, followed by a stream of images depicting each member of the X-men. As it just so happens, Kitty and Rogue were pushing their cart up to the counter while their images appeared on the screen. The middle-aged clerk watching paled when he saw this. He paled as he looked at the TV and then back at the two girls. The similarity was uncanny. It had to be them.

"What?" said Rogue, oblivious to what was going on the screen behind her.

"Uh Rogue…" said Kitty nervously, who saw what the clerk was looking at.

But the clerk didn't wait for them to process what was going on.

"It's you!" he exclaimed, "You're those freak X-men!"

"Wait! You don't understand!" Kitty began.

The clerk didn't listen. He reached under the counter and pulled out 357 magnum. With shaky hands he pointed it at the two girls.

"Get back!" he said nervously, "I'm turning you into the authorities."

"Pal, we don't want any trouble," said Rogue, trying not to lose her cool.

"Shut up! I always knew you freaks were bad news! Now back up or I'll…"

But he didn't get to finish. Before he could even cock his gun, a distinct 'snikt' echoed from his left and in a brief flash three metal claws sliced through his gun as if it were tin foil. Shocked, he fell back and turned to see a very angry Wolverine standing in front of the counter.

Having seen his image on the TV, Logan had a feeling this would get ugly. They were already attracting the attention of a few other shoppers. But his menacing snarl and intimidating claws was enough to freeze anybody where they stood, especially the clerk. If they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't say anything to anybody.

"You heard the lady, bub! We ain't looking for trouble! But you wanna start something, you gotta go through me!" said Logan, pointing his claws right at his face in a threatening manner.

"Please, I just…" the clerk trembled.

"Just bag this shit, let us pay, and keep your damn mouth shut! You so much as even try to call anybody, I'll hunt you down and…"

"That's enough, Logan!" said Kitty, stepping between them before he could finish his threat, "I think he gets the message."

Logan cast the clerk one last threatening snarl. But he pulled back and withdrew he claws, allowing the clerk to breathe a brief but welcome sigh of relief.

"Better make this quick, sugah. Our friend here has a bit of a temper," said Rogue coyly.

The clerk only nodded anxiously and quickly went about scanning their groceries. Logan kept an eye on the other shoppers, making sure they got the message too. Nobody said a word, standing completely still until the clerk was finished. His hands shook the entire time, staring at the three X-men with a mix of fear and resentment. Having fugitives in his store wasn't just bad for business, it was a personal affront. He may not be able to stop them, but they couldn't run forever.

Once he finished, Rogue grabbed the bags and rushed out with Kitty. She took out a cigarette in the process, needing a smoke after an affair like this. Before they left, Kitty turned back and cast the clerk a sympathetic gaze.

"Sorry Mister, but for the record we're innocent," she said, trying to sound light-hearted, "There was just a little _misunderstanding_ with the government."

"Save it, Kitty," said Rogue as she puffed away past a no smoking sign, "Now let's get out of here."

Kitty shrugged and waved, much to the chagrin of the clerk. Logan lingered a bit longer, keeping his eye on them until the girls were out of the store. Looking back up at the TV screen, he saw their images being broadcast again. The government must be stepping up their efforts to capture them. Soon, they would have the whole country looking for them.

In a fit of frustration, he growled and drew his claws again. He then stabbed it right into the small TV, causing it to spark and short out in a loud burst. Every one in the store tensed. They were still paralyzed with fear, but that didn't bother the former living weapon. He was an unstable man in an unstable situation. He didn't need anybody making this situation worse for him.

"No news is good news," he snarled.

"You monsters! You will pay for that!" exclaimed the clerk.

"You really wanna threaten a guy who has the whole damn government after him?"

The clerk fell silent again. Logan pointed his claws at him for good measure. He then gulped down the last of his drink and tossed it on the counter.

"Have a nice day, bub," he said snidely, "Recycle that, will ya?"

The feral mutant withdrew his claws and followed Kitty and Rogue out. They were already sitting in a car they rented, ready to go. Before he got in he looked back into the store suspiciously. Despite his threats, he had a feeling one of them would get the balls to call the authorities sooner or later. They were too scared not to. It was just like the Professor said. People rarely do the right thing when they're scared.

The walls were closing in on them. The team was going to need a plan soon. Once people started looking for them, the authorities would catch up with them. If they were caught before they stopped Magneto it was over. And they couldn't let that happen.

"Better step on it, Stripes," said Logan as he got into the car, "Won't be long now. Pretty soon we'll every fed on the east cost breathing down our necks!"

"How do you know? Ah thought you threatened those people enough," said Rogue as she started driving.

"Trust me, I know. Even I can't scare people that much."

"This mess just keeps getting worse and worse," lamented Kitty.

"Then somebody better have a plan when we get back! Because we're running out of time!"

* * *

**Rochester, New York – Abandoned Car Lot**

"What do you mean we still don't have a plan?" exclaimed Logan angrily after having just returned with Kitty and Rogue.

"Do I have to give you the definition of each word, Logan?" groaned a very frustrated Scott Summers, "We still don't have a plan."

"We've been holed up in these dumps for a week now while Magneto is holding the whole damn world hostage! What the hell are you waiting for Fearless Leader? You trying to make a freakin' challenge out of it?"

"Calm down, Logan! Losing your temper isn't helping us think any faster!" yelled Jean, pulling Logan away from her boyfriend.

Logan snarled at in frustration, but listened to Jean and backed off. Thankfully, Scott didn't start another argument. He was just as frustrated as he was. A week in a situation like this was practically a lifetime. Being on the run while Magneto had his way with the world was not an easy predicament. They were the X-men. They were supposed to be able to handle challenges like this yet here they were powerless to do anything.

Logan stormed off to get himself some more liquor. Jean sat down next to Scott and slipped her arms around his waist in a comforting gesture. A heavy silence fell over them and the rest of the room. The team had been going through quite a rough patch since this mess began. As soon as they escaped from the mansion, they ditched the boat at an old dock and started running. The first thing they did was get their hands on Professor Xavier's emergency funds. Jean was able to obtain it by 'coaxing' a bank teller into forgetting to check their ID. Then they got some civilian clothes and rented a car. Since then they just stayed in hotels, laying low and contemplating their next move.

They had little to go on. Magneto had Professor Xavier and Hank McCoy. Since they took the X-jet to Gaunatanamo, their ability to travel was limited. With the authorities now after them they couldn't use public transportation or get on a plane. They couldn't even get in touch with emergency contacts without risking exposure. But being fugitives wasn't what frustrated them the most. Being stuck in this mess while Magneto carried out his insane plan without interference was what haunted them most.

The X-men sat in silence on the dirty floors of an abandoned car lot. It would have been nice if they could plan their next move in the comforts of a hotel, but they couldn't afford to leave a trail of any kind at this point. This place wasn't air conditioned and it had antiquated plumbing at best, but at least it had electricity and it was boarded up so nobody would notice that someone was staying here.

"So now the news is blaring our mug-shots all over the country?" said Remy, "Dang, what else can go wrong?"

"The President must be getting desperate," said Warren as he and Kurt munched on some chips, "He can't stop Magneto so he's going to settle for us."

"How does zhat make any sense?" wondered Kurt.

"When you freak out, you're entitled to do stuff that doesn't make sense," said Rogue, working on her second cigarette since he got back, "Guy's got the end of the world hangin' over him. He's gotta punish somebody."

"Whatever his reasons, he's making our job that much harder," said Scott, "With the Professor in Magneto's hands, he has every reason to believe we're helping him."

"Perhaps we should consider seeking him out first before we confront Magneto," said Ororo who was standing watch near a boarded window.

"You're not suggesting we let ourselves get arrested, are you Miss Munroe?" asked Bobby.

"Of course not, but with the stakes this high it may be a risk we have to take. There's no way around it. We cannot hope to counter Magneto in our current state."

"Better here than a prison cell," muttered Logan, who was already gulping down a new bottle of whiskey.

"I'm with Logan. Ain't no way they're gonna let folks like us anywhere near the guy. He probably be in some underground bunker anyhow."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try," said Ororo, "We're going to have to reach him and all the authorities eventually."

"You're probably right, Ororo. We'll have to worry about our reputation later. Right now, our sole focus should be on stopping Magneto," said Scott strongly.

It was hard to contemplate which would be more difficult, stopping magneto or winning back the support of the authorities. It sure didn't take much to convince the President that they had switched sides on him. Just like before, they were going to have to prove themselves and they couldn't do it just by sitting down and talking it out.

It really was risky, but at this point Ororo was willing to take some if she had to. She owed that much to Hank. Despite the chaos of the past week, it wasn't lost on her that he had been abducted as well. Even though they were broken up now, she still worried about him. And they never did have that talk she promised they would have. She prayed they would still get their chance when all this was over, no matter how it panned out.

"So help from Uncle Sam is officially off the table," said Kitty, "But if we're going to fight Magneto, we have to find a way to get to him first. And nobody's heard a peep from him since he escaped from Guantanamo."

"Probably just biding his time," said Scott, "For now, we can only assume he's on Genosha. That's where this all started. It's reasonable to assume that this is where he would want it to end."

"Great, so all we have to do is hop a flight to Genosha and do what we do best," said Bobby dryly.

"If the news is any indication, we'll be lucky to get within a hundred miles of that place," said Warren, "I wouldn't be surprised if every military in the world was surrounding that place now."

"Me neither," said Jean, "Which kind of makes me worry because Magneto's never been the patient type. He's had a week to make his move. So what's he waiting for? Why hasn't he told the rest of the world an asteroid is on its way to destroy the world?"

"Yeah, you'd think a guy like him would take a perverse pleasure in watching the world go to hell," said Rogue dryly.

"That could only mean he's got something else planned. The question is what," said Scott.

"Who gives a damn about the what?" scoffed Logan as he gulped down his drink, "Let's just find a way to get to Genosha, catch up with old Mags, and beat up on him until he agrees to send that rock packing!"

"That's a wonderfully simplistic plan, Logan," said Scott dryly, "But apart from it being foolhardy on a ridiculous level, getting to Genosha at this point is next to impossible."

"So let's hijack a plane! Let's steal a ship! It ain't like we don't have to tools!"

"Hijacking, Logan? That's so heroic. Ah'm sure the Professor would be so proud of us for that," said Rogue dryly.

"To hell with heroics!" exclaimed Logan, "This ain't the time for mutant outreach! We gotta stop this madman and we can't afford to be heroic about it!"

"You think defeating Magneto warrants becoming like him?" said Scott strongly, "If that's what we're being reduced to then what's the point of stopping him?"

Scott was outraged Logan would even contemplate going to such lengths. Everybody was. Even if they wanted to stop Magneto as much as him, they still had to remember that they were X-men. There were certain lines they wouldn't cross, even in times of great crisis. It didn't make their job any easier, but the Professor trained them to be better.

"Scott's right, Herr Logan," said Kurt, "Ve have to consider our methods carefully. Zhey may play an important part in how zhis pans out."

"If by panning out that means watching the whole damn world go up in flames from some space rock, why the hell would it matter?" scoffed Logan, "We can't just keep waiting here hoping we'll get lucky! In times like this, you gotta make your own luck!"

Then in a fit of frustration, Logan threw his empty whiskey bottle across the room so it hit an old TV set they found when they first entered this place. Kitty and Bobby were able to fix it up to get it working, but with the news telling them nothing they didn't already know they turned it off. Whether it was luck or sheer coincidence, the bottle hit the TV in just the right way to turn it on. And the first image they saw caught everyone's attention, especially Warren.

"_Breaking news in the unfolding story surrounding the Genosha affair. Billionaire industrialist, Warren Worthington Jr., is actively denying rumors that he and the military are mobilizing sentinel technology to help contain the escalating situation on Genosha. According to an anonymous tip, Worthington has been in contact with the Pentagon about using sentinels to back up troops stationed on the island nation. These reports haven't been verified, but they are fueling rumors that something has gone wrong on Genosha. In other news…"_

The news report continued, but nobody was listening anymore. They heard everything they needed to hear. Suddenly, there was hope in the midst of this otherwise bleak situation and it came from a place they least expected. Now all eyes were on Warren, who found himself in a very uncomfortable position.

"Can't believe I be saying this, Logan, but you outta drink more often," grinned Remy, "You may of just given us a trump card!"

"I'll ignore that lame ass card pun, Cajun. But I ain't afraid to admit I may have been wrong when it comes to luck," grinned the former living weapon.

Warren got up and quickly turned off the TV. He didn't like where this was going.

"Stop looking at me like that guys! You're freaking me out!" said the winged mutant, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Cut the crap, Warren, you know what we're thinking," said Jean as she and the rest of the team stood up, "If you're going to be dense about it I can always broadcast our thoughts directly into your brain."

"No! Absolutely not! There's no way we're bringing my father into this!"

"If there's anything to that so called leak, he may already be involved," said Kitty.

"It doesn't matter if he is! I'm not doing it!"

"We haven't even asked you to do anything yet, Warren!" said Rogue.

"But you're going to and I have a pretty good idea what it involves!"

The winged mutant attempted to walk towards the door, hoping to avoid this situation. But just as he was about to slip out, Kurt teleported into his path and stopped him.

"Please, mien friend. Be reasonable about zhis," coaxed the German mutant.

"There's nothing reasonable about it! You're all looking at me as if I'm the only one who can do it!"

"You _are_ the only one who can do it, Warren," said Scott as he approached his winged friend, "Logan had a point. We need a way to Genosha and your father has the resource to get us there."

"He also has the sentinels at his disposal. Even if that report was wrong, it could provide us with the edge we need to stop Magneto," added Ororo, "I know it's asking a lot, but he is your father. You've been able to reach him before."

"Forget it! It's not happening!" said Warren, trying to get away again.

This time Logan got in his way and gave him the threatening look that so many dreaded.

"You really wanna be selfish at a time like this? We got a killer asteroid heading our way for crying out loud! You got a chance to get us to Genosha, stop Armageddon, and take it to Magneto before he sends the entire planet to Hell. Ain't that worth graveling to your old man?"

"It's not that simple!" groaned Warren, now starting to feel the pressure, "We're talking about my father here!"

"If anybody can reach him, it's you, sugah," said Rogue.

"Would you feel that way if it were Mystique?"

"The day mah mama gives up being a lying, manipulative bitch and gets a job running some big industrial company, Ah'll let you know. Now how about you suck it up and be a team player?"

"Look at it this way, man. We'll all owe you big time afterwards!" said Bobby.

Warren looked away and groaned. As much as he hated to admit it, they all made valid points. It really was their only shot. His father was the only man who could help at this point. But it meant him having to gravel to the man who once tried to take his wings and kept him from being with the girl he loved. That was a high price to pay for him. But letting his friends and his team down was not only selfish, it meant paying an even higher price. One way or another, he was going to have to swallow his pride.

Sensing he needed a bit more persuasion, Kitty and Jean came up to him and gave him their best puppy-eyed look.

"Please Warren?" said Kitty with a coy smile, "I know it's a lot to ask of you, but we really need you to do this."

"We've always covered for you, haven't we?" said Jean, trying to match Kitty's look, "Remember all those times I did your chores so you could meet up with Candy?"

Warren groaned again, throwing his hands up in defeat. They just had to put him on the spot like this.

"You guys suck," he muttered.

"That be your way of saying yes, non?" grinned Remy.

"Just don't ever give me that look again and we'll call it even," said the winged mutant.

"That's our angel!" chirped Kitty, giving him a hug as reward.

It definitely helped to lift everybody's spirits. For the first time they had some semblance of a plan.

"But I have to warn you guys, my father might just turn us in," said Warren, "He's been known to screw people over, even close family members."

"That's a risk we'll have to take," said Scott, "With any luck you can hold that intel we found on him and Shaw Industries as leverage."

"Hopefully that won't be necessary," said Ororo, "We just need his help getting to Genosha and a means to clear things up with the authorities."

"We'll see," said the X-leader, "If what that report said is true about him using sentinel technology, we may have a whole new problem on our hands. One that may be just as dangerous as Magneto."

"Let's try and focus on one global crisis at a time, ja?" said Kurt, shuttering at the notion of having to deal with the sentinels again.

No one could argue with that. Compared to giant killer robots, a doomsday asteroid and a power hungry Magneto took precedent. If Warren's father was crazy enough to resurrect the sentinels, they would deal with that another day. For now, they just needed his help getting to Magneto. One week was too much time for him. The longer they waited the harder he was going to be to stop. In addition, the lives of Professor Xavier and Hank McCoy hung in the balance. They had to proceed carefully if they were to save them and everyone else on this world.

With the plan set, the X-men packed up their supplies and prepared to head out. Scott, Jean, Warren, Bobby, Logan, Ororo, Rogue, Kitty, Remy, and Kurt all faced a daunting challenge both as a team and personally. A lot was riding on this. They couldn't afford to let the Professor and the world down.

"Then it's settled," said Scott, "Let's hit the road and get to Manhattan before rush hour."

"Any chance we could stop somewhere so I can call my folks to let them know I'm okay?" asked Kitty, "They're probably worried sick about me."

"Yeah, same here," said Bobby, "I also need to check on Lorna. There's no telling how much she's been freaking out with rumors of Magneto being let out!"

"Sorry guys, but we can't risk sending out any communications at this point," said Scott, trying to not to sound too heartless to his friends' concerns.

"Come on, can't we find a way to encrypt it or something?" Bobby complained.

"With the entire government on our backs and no Beast expertise, what do you think?" said Logan.

Bobby and Kitty's expression fell under Logan's crass words. Kurt felt it too since he wanted to contact Amanda as well. If the world was coming to an end, hearing from loved ones was important. But Scott was right. They couldn't put the mission at risk for personal reasons.

While the others prepared, Jean offered her friends a compassionate gesture. It was a gesture they each took comfort in, knowing they had the support of their teammates.

"I'm sorry, guys. You'll get your chance with them. You know you will," she said, "Just keep looking forward to it when we're on our way to fight Magneto."

"For a chance to see Lorna again, I'd face him a hundred times," said Bobby distantly, "It feels like forever since we last spoke. I hope she's okay."

"Lorna be a tough girl to be Magneto's daughter," said Remy as he followed the others out, "I'm sure she be fine."

* * *

**St. Michael's Hospital – One Week Earlier**

"Lorna? Lorna, are you still there? I can't see you," said a weak, but warm tone.

"I'm here mom," said a saddened, but strong Lorna, "Just relax. The doctors say the treatment will blur your vision for a while. You're going to be okay."

A warm smile formed on the weak woman's face. Lorna tried to smile back, but it wasn't easy. For the past three months she watched her mother whither away under cancer's relentless assault. Despite the best treatment Professor Xavier could offer, hope was fading fast and Lorna was at a loss.

Sitting at her mother's bedside, Lorna held back a wave of sobs. Looking at her now, it was hard to believe her mother had once been a vibrant, healthy, beautiful woman who drew respect from everybody she met. It was part of what made her so good at her job, counseling rape victims and war refugees. She had a talent for reaching people with hardened hearts. Unfortunately, that talent didn't get passed along to her. She sure could use it right about now.

Sensing her daughter's distraught state the sickly woman squeezed her hand with what little strength she had.

"Lorna, sweety, there are some things I've been meaning to talk to you about," she said.

"Mom don't," sobbed Lorna, "Let's not have this conversation again."

"No, it's not that. It…it has to do with your father."

Lorna shifted uncomfortably. She had long avoided this subject. She sensed it was a difficult issue for her mother and she didn't need that in her current state. But she wasn't willing to ignore it any longer.

"I've heard about what's been going on with him," she said sadly, "And while I still have the strength, there's something you should know about him."

"I think I've learned enough," she said distantly, "I'm not sure I want to know any more."

"Don't be so quick to push him away. I know what people say about him. You've probably only known a certain side of him…the side that harbors so much resentment for humanity."

"He tried to wage war on the whole world! I would say that's more than just resentment."

"It is. But it's not just about his anger. It's about his pain," she said in a deeper tone, "He grew up in the worst of environments, having to live through the holocaust and watch his family get slaughtered before his eyes."

"I've heard that story. It's not an excuse for what he's done!" said Lorna strongly.

"I'm not saying it is. I'm just saying there's more to him than you think. When I knew him, he was a broken man. He just lost his wife and was struggling to raise his two children. I was working in the Balkans at the time and I found him standing over a mass grave, weeping silently. He was so lost and distant. I did my best to reach out to him. But he was the one who reached me."

With diminishing strength, the sick woman turned to her daughter so she could look her in the eye. Her vision was still blurry, but she could make out the distinct outline of her little girl who had grown into such a beautiful young woman.

"I'll spare you certain details. All you need to know is that I stood by him. I…felt for him in ways I haven't felt for anyone else. I saw in him a man so full of anger and sorrow, who wanted nothing more than to leave it all behind. I tried to help him. Just as Charles Xavier tried to help him. I thought I could succeed because I sensed in him a tortured soul…one that was worth saving."

"So what went wrong?" asked Lorna, "How did he become such a monster?"

"That was another tragedy," she said sadly, "There was another attack…a horrific attack by bandits who had been displaced by the war. The atrocities they committed in their impoverished state were horrendous. But what sent your father over the edge was when they tried to kill his children and rape me."

Lorna gasped at such a revelation. It was almost too hard to contemplate, facing such hardship with an already hardened soul. She could easily surmise what happened next.

"He…he took matters into his own hands," said her dying mother, "He went on a rampage, slaughtering every last bandit in a metal storm. I still remember the look in his eyes to this day. They were not from the man I came to know so well. They were that of a monster, one that had given into his hatred and rage."

She squeezed her daughter's hand harder, gathering her strength as the haunting memories came rushing back to her.

"I was so horrified by his actions. I…I could barely look at him after it was over. That's when I realized I had failed. I couldn't reach him in time. So I left. That's when you came into the picture…a parting gift from the man I failed."

Lorna held back more sobs as her mother reached up and caressed her face. She smiled warmly at her, despite the horrific details of her story.

"I still believe to this day that you embody all that was good about Erik Lensherr," she went on, "I failed him. I've done everything I can to make sure I don't fail you."

"You haven't, mom," said Lorna, more tears forming in her eyes.

"And I couldn't be more proud," she said warmly, "I…I only wish I had a second chance with your father. He is a part of my life just as much as he is a part of yours. Even after everything he's done, please don't think of him as a monster. I still believe there is a part of that man I once knew deep inside him. He just…he just needs someone to reach out to him again…someone to have faith in him."

Lorna wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to stay strong in wake of her mother's desperate words. It was as if she was personally passing the responsibility along to her. It was a responsibility she wasn't ready for. She had seen what her father was capable of. She wasn't sure if there was any trace of that man her mother described.

Then Lorna found herself thinking back to the trial. She remembered that speech he gave where he laid out his case against humanity. There was so much anger in his words, but there was still a trace of humanity. He had in him a sense of right and wrong, a sense she shared in a ways. It had been on her mind ever since. It really showed how strongly her fate was tied to this man. Her mother was right. He was a part of her. She couldn't avoid him forever. Something had to be done before the courts determined his fate. If she couldn't do it then no one else would.

Lorna watched as her mother let go of her hand and lay back in her bed. She looked so tired and weak, the cancer's assault taking its toll. Lorna still refused to contemplate her not getting better. She wasn't ready to go on without her. She still needed her.

"Get some rest, mom. I love you so much," she said softly.

"I love you too, Lorna. You'll always be my most precious gift."

Lorna smiled and held back more tears as she got up and left her mother to rest. She tried to gather herself as she stepped back out into the hall. It was late at night so the hospital was fairly quiet except for a few nurses and doctors. She should have gone home an hour ago. She had school tomorrow and a date with Bobby later, but she couldn't bring herself to leave yet. Not after what her mother just told her.

Hugging her shoulders, Lorna looked back at her mother through the window leading into her room. It looked like she was already fast asleep. These treatments were taking it out of her and not getting any results. She would have to talk to the doctors tomorrow. If her mother didn't get better soon, someone was going to have to give her some answers.

While she stood lost in thought, she felt a strange gust of air blow past her. Then in the reflection to the window she saw a figure she didn't expect.

"Nice hospital. Got lousy snack machines though," said the crass voice of Pietro Maximoff.

Lorna shot around to see her half-brother standing in front of her in street clothes, casually eating a bag of chips. She instinctively got defensive, having not spoken to her siblings since the uprising.

"Pietro! What do you want?" she demanded.

"Take it easy, half-sis. I'm not here to fight," he said with his mouth full of chips, "I'm just here to pay a friendly visit to the only girl in our family who doesn't seem outraged by the way they're treating our father."

"I am outraged! But if you think you can get me to turn my back on my friends or my mother, you're going to be disappointed!" she said, making some of the metal around her move, "Now are you going to leave me alone or am I going to have to make you?"

"Wow, Wanda was right. The women of the family do seem to inherent father's temper," commented Pietro.

"I'll take that as a no," grunted Lorna as she levitated a couple of chairs around her.

At this point, Pietro quit the jokes and got serious. He threw away his empty bag of chips and held his hands up innocently.

"Whoa there! We're already in a hospital, Lorna. Let's not add to the body count," he said calmly.

"Then explain yourself or go away!" she said.

"Fine, but you're going to owe me big time after I do this little favor," he said.

"Favor? What are you talking about?" said Lorna, letting the chairs down.

"This," he said as he pulled out some folded up pieces of paper from his pocket, "I did a little _rummaging_ through the files here. Turns out the doctors have been keeping a few secrets from you."

Pietro then handed the papers to Lorna. Curious but suspicious, Lorna kept her eye on her estranged brother as she unfolded them. They appeared to be some kind of medical records, not unlike the ones she saw the doctors carrying around all the time. She recognized them as belonging to her mother. They were a detailed record of her treatments since she arrived at this hospital, but what really caught her eye were the comments made at the bottom.

Her heart jumped up into her throat when she read those ominous words. Words like _terminal_ and _irreversible_ dominated every sentence. The line at the bottom was the hardest to read. It confirmed what she had been dreading for so long now.

"Six weeks…that's all she has?" sobbed Lorna, "Six week before…"

She couldn't even say it. She dropped the paper and had to lean on the wall for balance. Pietro quickly caught her to keep her from completely falling over. She was on the verge of breaking down. Her mother was dying and now she had a time limit. Just six weeks at the most and she would be gone.

"I'm sorry, Lorna. I really am," said Pietro in as sincere a tone he could manage.

"No…it can't be!" she sobbed, "Xavier said this place was the best! This is where she could get the treatment that would…"

"Xavier makes a lot of promises he can't keep. It's sort of his thing."

"Shut up! My mom is dying and you're using this to spite Xavier?" she exclaimed.

"I'm just stating facts, Lorna," he said bluntly, "Trust me, I take no joy in saying this. But it's too late for your mother. There's nothing you or Xavier can do for her."

Lorna looked at her brother bitterly and then back at her mother. As much as she resented him, she knew he was right.

"No…not like this," she said, looking at her mom, "I can't lose her!"

"You don't have to," said Pietro, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Remember those healers father promised you during the uprising? That promise still stands you know."

"What healers?" scoffed Lorna bitterly, "There were no healers! If so, why didn't you offer them before when my mother still had a chance?"

"That was then. This is now," said Pietro ominously, "The situation has changed on Genosha. Something's come up…something Wanda and I want you to be a part of."

"Didn't we already go through this before?" said Lorna bitterly, "You tried to get me to go along with a war to save my mother!"

"This is different. What we're planning this time is worlds away from the uprising against Hodge," grinned the speedster, "You want to save your mother. But what about the world she's going to live in? Don't you want that to be something worth living in?"

"That depends. What does this plan entail that's so different than the last one?" asked Lorna skeptically.

"That I can't tell you because I sincerely don't know. All I can tell you is that you gotta decide now because it's all going down soon. You want to save your mother? You can. You just have to give me and Wanda a second chance."

It flew in the very face of good judgment. She trusted Wanda and Pietro last time and they nearly sent the world to the brink of oblivion. She studied Pietro's expression, looking into his eyes in search of the same signs as before. She couldn't tell whether he was telling the truth or not. She could only tell he was being sincere about her mother. Unlike last time, a lot more was at stake.

Before her mother was just sick and lacked the resources to get the proper care. Now she was dying. There was nothing this hospital could do. Her only hope was with her estranged family. But that meant helping them again, possibly taking part on yet another uprising against humanity. Every logical whim in her body was telling her this was no different despite what Pietro said, but she couldn't stop thinking about her mother.

Then something occurred to her. Looking back at her mother, she remembered what she told him about Magneto. She urged her to have faith in her father. Someone just needed to be there for him. Even if what Pietro was planning was as devious as before, just being there could give her that chance. It was dangerous and risky, but she owed it to her mother to bear some of that responsibility. Bobby once told her heroes shouldn't be afraid to take such risks. Whatever this plan entailed, it needed a hero.

"Okay," said Lorna, not taking her eyes off her mother, "I'll go with you…again."

Pietro looked surprised. After last time, he didn't honestly expect her to give them another chance.

"That's two Wanda owes me," he muttered under his breath, "You won't regret it this time, Lorna. I promise! Just come with me. I'll explain everything on the way."

Lorna stayed silent as she followed her brother. But as she left with him, she didn't realize she left her cell phone behind in her mother's room. And just as she made her fateful decision, it started ringing. It was a call from Bobby. But it was a call that would have to go unanswered.

* * *

**Genosha – Present Day**

"ALL HAIL MAGNETO! ALL HAIL MAGNETO! ALL HAIL MAGNETO!"

The adoring praise of hundreds of mutants could be heard for miles. The streets of the once impoverished, authoritarian country were flushed with mutants from all corners of the world. Some were mutants who took part in the first Genosha uprising. Some were former prisoners of Cameron Hodge who chose to stay. Others were mutants who came after the uprising, looking to stake their claim with their fellow mutant brethren. It had been uncoordinated, uncertain, and tenuous at times. The imprisonment of Magneto and the active involvement of the UN forged a fragile balance between humans and mutants. Now that Magneto was free from his prison, that balance at tipped in their favor.

It was hard to imagine a more radical transformation of a once desolate island. As soon as Magneto returned with the device constructed by Forge, he took command of the island. Using his powers, he destroyed all communication links with the rest of the world and ordered all soldiers and non-mutants be contained to the old prison dome where Cameron Hodge once housed innocent mutants. It seemed a fitting gesture, one that symbolized his grand ambition to rise above humanity once and for all.

With no more humans in their way and the nations of the world fearing the incoming asteroid, Magneto went about making himself at home on the island. He gathered metal scrap from all over the island and over the course of a week, constructed a magnificent metal citadel in the heart of the former capital city. It was structured like a cathedral of metal, built to house himself and his machine. While he constructed his dwelling, he had Exodus, Mystique, and the Brotherhood rally the rest of their mutant brethren and begin construction on a new round of buildings meant to make the capital of Genosha a symbol of mutant supremacy for ages to come.

Looking out from the top level of his citadel, Magneto admired the new landscape of the island. Bland buildings and homes had been demolished and replaced with more elegant, artistic designs. It looked like a snapshot of a fanciful future, only it was real. It was small and still had various unfinished structures, but he could see the beginnings of a great metropolis. It would be a beacon for the new mutant order, which was set to begin soon.

"People of Genosha!" he proclaimed to his cheering followers, "Our time is almost upon us! The age of humanity is approaching its final hour! Rejoice and become part of it! Continue your efforts and aid any brother in need! Soon there will be many more mutants populating this city! Should any of you have mutant family still suffering under human tyranny, tell my associates and I will personally see to it that they join us! For this glorious occasion, we shall stand united! It's time the humans accept their new place in the world…a failed species destined for extinction!"

Another frenzy of cheers erupted from below. Mutants of all kinds, those that looked totally human and those that looked completely inhuman, stood together and raised their fists in a show of support to their new leader. Magneto was their leader, the man who would free them from the tyranny of humanity. His efforts had been thwarted last time. Many were confident he would succeed this time.

Magneto waved to his adoring supporters and re-entered his citadel. He was near the top floor, which he marked as his throne room. It was here from where he would govern his people. It was also here where he would deliver the final blow to humanity.

In the center of the vast room, Forge was setting up the machine and recalibrating it to function on a different level. The rest of the Brotherhood was with them, including Exodus and Mystique. They were helping whatever way they could. That blast from the Brotherhood lair was just a prelude. The true power had yet to be unleashed. Magneto grinned intently, looking forward to using it just as he designed.

"How much longer, Forge?" asked the master of magnetism.

"If all goes well, it'll be up and running by the end of the day," said Forge confidently as he configured some wires in the center of the base plate, "I just need to calibrate the amplifiers like you specified in the original plans. That way it won't need five fusion generators for just one burp. You'll be completely in control!"

"Will it perform to the levels I calculated?"

"Down to the last decimal point," affirmed Forge, "With your powers as an engine you'll be able to create magnetic fields so strong you can rip iron from the core of the planet! It should be more than enough to stop that asteroid and turn it into asphalt!"

"Excellent. I'll keep that in mind once the asteroid gets close enough. I've yet to decide what I'm going to do with it."

"But you _are_ going to stop it, right?" said Forge, "You told me yourself you weren't going to let that rock hit. It would be the end of all of us if it did."

"I'm well aware of its destructive potential, Forge. You need not worry."

Forge stopped working momentarily and looked at the imposing mutant anxiously. It was hard to tell how sincere he was being. There was so much fury and intent in his tone. He couldn't help but wonder if he was willing to let it hit. But set those thoughts aside. For now, he had to trust Magneto's word.

"Everything okay, Forge?" asked Pietro, "You're not doubting my father, are you?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't like how he deals with doubters!" laughed Pyro.

"Of course I'm not doubting him. I just need an extra vote of confidence, that's all," said the Native American mutant, "I'm not doing this for free, you know?"

"Eh relax, Forge! You'll get your reward," said Toad, "We all will!"

"I've got my plans!" grinned Blob as he lugged some heavy equipment up to Forge, "Soon as mutants are the dominant ones, I'm hitting the best restraints in every country! It'll be an all-you-can-eat bonanza and for once they can't kick me out!"

"So much for removing famine from the new mutant order," commented Lance.

"Shut up, Lance!" spat Blob.

Forge rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. There was a lot he looked forward to with this new order as well. At last he would be free to invent anything he wanted without some greedy corporation or government bearing down on him. It still depended a lot on Magneto though. He still had to do his part when the time came. He could only wait and see how it was going to unfold.

While Forge and the others kept working, Magneto caught up with Mystique who was waiting impatiently near the main doorway.

"If you're done pandering to your people, Erik, we should start sending out transport orbs to gather more mutants," said the shape shifter, "If Forge is going to be finished with that thing soon, we need as many mutants here before we throw the switch."

"Patience, Mystique. You know we can't send those orbs out until the time is right. The rest of the world doesn't know about the asteroid or my release. Sending them out too soon could blow our cover."

"Why would it matter?" said Mystique impatiently, "So the world would find out. It would just mean humanity going insane and tearing each other apart."

"It would also mean the militaries of the world acting foolishly. And we can't risk an attack before the machine is ready."

"So what? We have an army of mutants here! We could repel anything they try!"

"Under normal circumstances, I'm inclined to agree. But I refuse to take such a chance on this operation. I won't take any unnecessary risks to have it end up like our previous uprising. We'll retrieve our brethren, but only when the time is right."

Mystique wasn't satisfied with such an answer. Just because he had a good reason didn't mean it was right. She served him loyally since this whole scheme began. She deserved some leeway.

"Try not to concern yourself with these matters, Raven. I know why this is an issue for you," said Magneto, "Your worried for your children."

"You told me I was going to have a chance to get Kurt and Rogue after you turned the authorities on them. I'm still waiting for that chance!"

"That depended on the authorities being able to arrest the X-men. But you know as well as I do that they wouldn't go quietly. You can hardly blame me for that."

"But what if they get caught in the crossfire? You know the X-men will try and stop us! I won't let them get hurt because of it!"

"I'll do everything in my power to stop that. Remember, your children have chosen their path. If they prove to be an obstruction, I won't hesitate to defend what I've created."

"Erik, so help me if they get hurt…"

"Don't you dare start making threats, Raven!" said Magneto sternly, making the metal vibrate around him to reinforce his point, "It is not my fault you failed to keep Kurt and Marie from joining the X-men. As such, it is you who must deal with the consequences. Oppose them at your own risk because I'm prepared to defend my destiny from enemies and allies alike."

Mystique's expression tensed with anger as Magneto walked off. As far as he was concerned, the conversation was over. There was still plenty Mystique wanted to say, but it wasn't going to do her any good. Magneto made his intentions clear. He was willing to risk her children to get what he wanted. That wasn't a price she was willing to pay. But there was nothing she could do at this point.

Hiding a defeated gaze, she turned back towards the machine. Along the way her eyes drifted towards Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy. To keep them contained, Magneto had them shackled with metal shards to a wall. He also put inhibitor collars he stole from Weapon X on them to keep them from using their powers. Hank was sleeping while Xavier was conscious. He overheard the conversation and cast a look of sympathy.

"You don't have to go through with this, Mystique," said the Professor, "I know how much you love your children."

"Shut up, Xavier! It's your fault they're with the X-men in the first place!" she spat.

"I didn't force them to join my team. Whatever the reasons, it doesn't matter. Sooner or later, my X-men will confront Magneto. You know this as well as I. When it does you'll have to make a decision…Magneto or your family."

"If you're trying to get me to free you, Charles, you're going to be disappointed."

"I'm not trying to convince you to free me. I'm just reminding you of your priorities. There's a lot more at stake here than just the future of our kind."

The shape shifter scolded Xavier, cursing him for butting into her affairs. The last thing she needed was a reminder from the man who turned her children against her. It didn't matter if he was right or not. She hated his guts for putting her in this position. She hated Magneto too for doing the same. It wasn't supposed to be like this. All she wanted was for her kids to live in a world where they didn't have to hide who they were like she did. If Xavier was right and the X-men did come to oppose them, she was going to have to make a decision. But she already knew what she was going to choose. It was just a matter of being able to carry it out.

While Mystique stormed off, leaving the others to help Forge with the machine, Magneto approached the only two members of his team that weren't helping with this momentous occasion. Lorna and Wanda had been keeping their distance, spending much of their time gazing distantly out of the citadel over the emerging cityscape of the Genoshan capital city. They hadn't said much since this all began, especially Lorna. They helped, but only on limited levels. The master of magnetism hoped his own children would be more enthusiastic with their kind finally succeeding where they once failed.

"And how are my lovely daughters doing on this glorious occasion?" he asked them, "I would have hoped to see more enthusiasm upon my return."

"Sorry Father," said Wanda, "I am glad you're back. It's just a bit…overwhelming. This is all happening so fast."

"I know it is, my dear. But it will all be over soon," said the master of magnetism with a fatherly gesture, "It won't be long before we have a bold new world before us. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course it is. But these last few months on Genosha have given me a lot of time to think. Is threatening to wipe humanity out really the best way to make the world better for mutants?"

"It isn't about what is best, my dear. It's about what is necessary," said Magneto strongly, "I understand you have gotten a taste of Xavier's way of doing things in my absence. But surely you can see how such reasoning is hopelessly flawed. I would hope my own daughter of all people, who I would go to any length to protect, would understand that and why I'm doing this."

"Of…of course, I understand, Father. I just worry we're asking too much. Isn't that sort of hubris a trait of humanity you yourself once condemned?"

Magneto was silent for a moment. He was surprised Wanda was bringing this up. Perhaps she had been around Xavier too long. He not only poisoned her with his ideals, he got her to question theirs. That was something they were going to have to work on when this was all over.

"Do not concern yourself with such notions, Wanda. What we're asking is not unreasonable. We're just taking our rightful position in the natural order. I've taken every such precaution. We will not fall into humanity's sin. I promise."

Wanda was still somewhat distant. Then she smiled warmly and nodded, letting her father know she understood. He smiled back and tenderly cupped her chin. Even if Xavier had gotten her to think differently about certain long-held beliefs, this man was still her father. He raised her and protected her. When he made her a promise like that, she was inclined to trust him.

Lorna, however, wasn't so willing. She cast Wanda a look as she smiled at their father. Then magneto turned to her, still unable to look at him with the kind of daughterly affection he expected from her.

"What about you, my dear Lorna?" he asked, "I must say I was pleasantly surprised when I heard you agreed to join us."

"That makes two of us. This being a family affair, I figure I might as well be a part of it," said Lorna, "Then there's my mother, of course."

"Yes, I understand," said Magneto empathetically, "I have my healers working on her now. She may be a human, but I am not without mercy. I have no desire to deny my daughter the warmth only a mother can bring."

"I…appreciate that," said Lorna distantly, "But there are a few things I want to talk to you about…things I promised my mother we would talk about when we had the chance."

"Of course," he said with a smile, "We'll have all the time in the world to discuss such matters soon. I promise. For now, I must focus on the challenge before me. I've waited a long time for this moment as has the rest of our kind. Let us embrace our destiny as mutants now and save our destiny as family for later."

Lorna finally looked her father in the eye. She saw he was being sincere about his promise. Even though that cold, hateful glare there was a genuine compassion for his family. It was something she didn't think too much about the first time they met during the uprising. It took on a whole new meaning after what her mother told her. Assured of his words, she smiled. It wasn't much, but it helped reassure Magneto that he had the support of his daughters.

Returning to his duties as the mutant messiah, Magneto left his daughters to collect themselves while he helped Forge finish the machine. They watched him for a moment, taking in how he was carrying himself. He was assertive and intent, full of a burning rage for humanity and a powerful desire to lead mutants to a new age. It was hard to discern the leader from the father. It was just as hard to brush aside their lingering uncertainties. Even if Magneto did keep his promise, that didn't mean it would go as planned.

"You're worried too, aren't you?" said Lorna, turning towards her conflicted sister.

"About what?" asked Wanda incredulously.

"You know what I mean," said Lorna strongly, "You're have your doubts about what he's doing just like I do."

"That…that's ridiculous!" scoffed Wanda.

"You know Bobby taught me a little trick. Whenever someone stutters when they answer a question, that indicates one of two things. Either they're lying and they know or they're lying and they don't know."

Wanda fell silent. Dating an X-man made her pretty perceptive. Maybe a part of her was having second thoughts, but it wasn't enough to make her turn back on her own father.

"Even if I didn't, which I don't, why would you still agree to help us? Your mom can't be all there is to it."

"She isn't. I have other reasons, but don't expect me to reveal them just yet," said Lorna distantly, "One way or another, our father is going through with this. And if the X-men can't stop this, it's up to someone else to do the right thing."

"What right thing are you talking about?" asked Wanda suspiciously.

Lorna continued to gaze distantly at the machine. She wasn't sure why she was saying this to Wanda. Something just told her she was in the same predicament as she was. If the two of them were going to get through this, they were going to need all the support they could give one another.

"You know what I'm talking about, Wanda. In this world, there is right and there is wrong. Doing the right thing means realizing when something very wrong is about to take place. It may go against your every instinct. It may be the hardest decision in the world. But that's part of what makes it right."

* * *

**Worthington Tower – Manhattan**

Warren Worthington Jr. rushed feverishly through the top floor of his office. He had just gotten out of yet another private video conference with the president. It was the fifth of the day and they seemed to get more heated every time. It was only logical, given the grave nature of the situation. He was probably the only one outside the innermost circles of government who knew about the incoming asteroid. Since he held the keys to sentinel technology, everybody was turning to him.

The pressure was on Worthington Industries to save the world from the whims of this madman. It wasn't a situation Warren wanted to be in. Upon hearing the President's plan, he was shocked and in some ways appalled. He was asking a lot, not just from his company but from him on a personal level. He was also told the X-men were wanted for conspiring with Magneto. It was a charge that had to be false. But nobody listened to him. They just wanted him to do as he was told. Being the good citizen he was, he obeyed. Plus, they had plenty of leverage over him.

The stress was getting to him. He couldn't just refuse such an order from the government and the world in general. These were people of power and this was a matter of global security. Regardless of how they were treating his son, he had to do something. As much as he hated the plan the government was laying out for him, he saw no way around it.

"Yes! I understand, General! The sentinels were not designed for such functions! I'm asking you to make the necessary modifications!" he yelled forcefully as he spoke to an associate at the sentinel plant over the phone, "Just make sure each prototype is fully loaded and ready to launch within 24 hours! I don't care what you have to do, just do it! The last components are on their way there! I'm meeting with an associate of mine who will ensure the shipments! I'll call you with the details in an hour!"

Not waiting for a response, Warren Jr. cut his associate off and put away his phone. He didn't have time to debate the difficulties of his demands. He already had his best scientists working with the military to put the President's plan into effect. A week was hardly enough time to implement everything they were requesting. It forced them to improvise. Hopefully it was enough.

Wiping the anxious sweat from his brow, Warren Jr. stormed towards his office. There was still much to be done before this could all go into effect. Even then, there were no guarantees. That's why he had to meet with important allies of his to make sure this would not only succeed, it would succeed in a way that would mitigate the personal costs he was sure to endure. He already paid a price with Warren. He wasn't willing to pay that price again.

Upon reaching his office he passed a couple of his secretaries, each of which was working overtime for this matter.

"Hold all my calls and cancel all my meetings for tomorrow," he ordered, "I've got more personal business to attend to."

"Yes sir, Mr. Worthington," said one of his overworked secretaries, "I've also confirmed your contact has arrived."

"Good, send her to my office immediately," he said.

Warren Jr. then entered his opulent office and slammed the doors shut behind him. Once inside he found himself closing his eyes and leaning against the walls for support. He endured his share of stress with this job before, but never like this. He never thought even a businessman as powerful as him would be asked to save the world from a killer asteroid or stop a tyrant like Magneto. It almost made him regret getting caught up with the sentinels.

He took a deep breath and tried to gather himself, fixing his suit and his messy hair. Having not slept much this week, he looked like hell. He had to remain at least somewhat presentable for when his contact arrived. Somewhere in between these dire dealings, he had to find a way to get in touch with his son. Even if he was on the run, he deserved to know what he was now a part of. He may hate him even more for it, but he didn't have a choice.

"God give me the strength to get through this week," he prayed.

Still disoriented, he started stammering towards his desk. Then out of nowhere, he heard a voice.

"Hello Dad. Rough week at the office?"

Warren Jr. nearly had a heart attack. He recognized that voice immediately. But it couldn't be him. Not at a time like this. But sure enough when he turned around he saw his son, Warren Worthington III, standing on the balcony just outside his office with the rest of the X-men behind him in full uniform.

"Warren? What are you…how did you get up here?" he exclaimed.

"We've got a telekinetic, a weather manipulator, a girl who can fly, and a guy who can teleport. Use your imagination."

Warren Jr. needed a moment to digest this. He watched as Warren entered his office along with the rest of the X-men. Most of them stayed back, allowing his son to approach him. But a few tried to calm him down.

"Sorry to barge in like this, Mr. Worthington," said Scott, "But we really need to talk."

"And in case you've heard any crazy stories about us being wanted by the feds, just know it's all one big misunderstanding," said Kitty.

"Ah thought you were gonna shut up for this, Kitty!" scorned Rogue.

"If it's going to come up, we might as well get it out of the way," she replied under her breath.

"Pipe down, you two!" scorned Logan, "Let's stick to the one-crisis-at-a-time approach."

The team fell silent while Warren Jr. sat back on his desk, still taking in the shock of what was happening. If the look on his son's face was any indication, he wasn't here by choice. Impromptu visits were not his style, but these were dire times.

"I take it by your reaction you know what's going on," said Warren in a bitter tone, "So those rumors the news reported were true. You are using the sentinels!"

"I…I don't know how that rumor started, but there's more to it than that, son," said the older Worthington anxiously, "The situation has become very complicated."

"Magneto is out of jail and sending a giant asteroid towards the planet and you're helping the government stop it. Doesn't sound very complicated to me."

Warren Jr. tensed. His son hit all the important points. But there was on crucial detail he didn't know about, one that he knew would make a terrible situation even worse.

"Look, let's skip the pleasantries. I didn't come here to yell at you for those rumors. I'm here to beg you for your help," said Warren in what had to be the most honest tone his father heard from him in years, "Magneto abducted the Professor and turned the feds on us so we're a little short on resources. So if we're going to confront him, we need a way to get to Genosha. Last I checked you have a few private jets."

"You want to go to Genosha? Warren, that's crazy on every conceivable level!" his father exclaimed.

"Dad, I don't have time to argue with you!" yelled Warren, no longer able to stay calm, "I need you to _not_ totally screw me over this time and help us! Not throw an overused cliché at you, but the world is literally at stake here!"

"It's too dangerous! I…I won't allow you to go!"

"Dad, we're the X-men!" said Warren, gesturing to his friends, "Stopping guys like Magneto is what we do! We just need a jet and a little cover from the feds so we can…"

But Warren Jr. didn't let him finish.

"No, you don't understand! You can't go! You'll all be killed!"

"If you don't help us so will the rest of the world!"

"That's not what I was meant! Genosha is going to be attacked! You and every other mutant on that island could be in danger!"

Now the rest of the team started to pay attention more closely. Warren cast an even more suspicious eye on his father. He could tell by the way he was trembling that he had done something overwhelmingly stupid again. It was the same look he had after he requested that he cut of his wings. He had a powerful feeling this was worse.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ororo, trying to calm things down, "What danger are you referring to?"

Warren Jr. hesitated to answer. He had no idea what Warren or his friends would do if they found out about this. But looking at his enraged son, he saw no way around it. They had to know what he and the government were planning to do.

But before he could even begin, the door to his office opened and a new presence entered. It was a beautiful young woman with dark hair in an expensive-looking green dress.

"Mr. Worthington?" she said in a sweet female voice, "Are you ready to…"

But the woman froze upon seeing the scene before her. When Warren saw who it was, his eyes widened with shock. It was the last person he ever expected to see. It was the last person he ever wanted to see. But he would know that face, that figure, and that voice anywhere. It was the love of his life, Candace "Candy" Southerner.

"Warren?" she gasped in astonishment.

"Candy?" exclaimed Warren, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The rest of the X-men exchanged worried looks. Some who didn't know Warren's romantic history were confused. Others, like Remy, understood just how much more complicated this issue was sure to become.

"Ooh boy," groaned Remy, "This crazy mess just got a whole lost crazier."

* * *

**Up next: Overlord Part 4**


	20. Issue 41: Overlord Part 4

**Issue #41  
Overlord Part 4**

* * *

_Professor Charles Xavier dreams of a world where humans and mutants live in peace. With his special team of mutants, the X-men, he fights for that dream against those who seek war and intolerance. But that dream has turned into a nightmare in wake of the latest and most ambitious plot of his former friend turned nemesis, Magneto._

_The X-men had already stopped Magneto once before when he staged a mutant uprising on the island nation of Genosha. But the master of magnetism had a backup plan he began implementing shortly after he was imprisoned. With help from the shape shifting Mystique, he freed a mutant named Forge from military custody and had him construct a powerful device that was used to redirect an large asteroid into a collision course with Earth. Using this doomsday plot as leverage, he got the President to free him. Now he is back on Genosha, preparing for the final stage of his plan that promises to end the human dominated age once and for all._

_While Magneto furthers his ambitious goals, the X-men remain on the run from the authorities. Without Professor Xavier or the X-jet, they seek a way to get to Genosha and confront their nemesis. They believe their best chance lies with Angel's father, Warren Worthington Jr. But when they confronted him, they found out he was playing an important part in a government plot to deal with Magneto. His ties to that plan go back a ways, linking to a woman once very close to Warren named Candy Southerner. _

* * *

**Southerner Pharmaceuticals – One Year Ago**

When it came to pain, nothing compared with the agony of heartache. Candy Southerner knew that pain well. Ever since her relationship with Warren Worthington III ended so unpleasantly, she had been moving forward with a heavy heart. It was such a struggle because she truly loved Warren. She saw them having a wonderful future together. She had contemplated things like marriage and children. She believed they could be happy for many years go come.

Then their families dropped a bombshell. They supported their love, but they didn't support Warren being a mutant. His mutation in a world with growing uncertainty regarding mutants posed a grave threat to the massive wealth their families had gained. They both ended up having to make a hard choice. Warren chose his powers. Candy chose her family. And that was the end of their love.

A lot had happened in wake of their breakup. Candy, now 19-years-old, drowned her sorrows in work. As the heiress to the Southerner family fortune, she was being groomed to take over one day. As an aspiring heiress, she found herself confronted with new responsibilities. They struck hard at the very reasons she lost Warren, but in this business there was no room for heart. She had to do what was best for her company.

"You're doing the right thing, Candy," said Warren Worthington Junior, the father of the man she once loved.

"I don't know, Mr. Worthington. It sure doesn't feel right," said Candy distantly.

"That's only because my son is still so fresh in your mind," he said with a look of compassion, "I know it's been hard. Believe me, I've felt it too. Warren hasn't spoken to me since he started living at the Xavier Institute on a permanent basis."

"It's not just that. This program you're asking me to endorse is just like the program that drove Warren away from me," said Candy, "This so called _cure_ for mutation that your people were developing failed miserably. I've seen the research. The words _fatal_ and _agonizing_ were used way too many times in the reports."

"That's only because we were unable to do more research. Since my son leaked details of it to the press, I've had to shut it down. But that doesn't mean the work has to stop."

"But why does it have to be my family's company? There are at least five other companies that are way more equipped and they don't have the personal baggage to deal with!"

"That personal baggage is the very reason why I want your company to do this," said the older Worthington strongly.

Candy shifted anxiously as she walked with Warren Jr. through the highly secure labs of Southerner Pharmaceuticals. It was a ways away from their main headquarters. These were just one of the many labs they kept out of sight and out of the public eye so they could do research on radical, sometimes dangerous products. It was part of how her family's company had done so well over the years. They were willing to do the hard research that would yield more powerful products later on, products that would save lives and ease the suffering of millions.

But she didn't see that noble undertone in this project. This so called 'cure' for mutation sounded like something else entirely. It wasn't out to cure a disease or deformity. It was out to stop human mutants altogether. It ran contrary to everything she heard from Warren while they were together. But as she looked over the arsenal of expensive machines, she started thinking differently. Mutation cost her the love of her life. If only there had been another way, maybe this heartache she felt would have been avoided.

"Candy, I know you're still hurting," said Warren Jr. empathetical, "But I wouldn't trust you with this if I didn't think you could handle it responsibly. If we don't develop a cure for mutation, someone else will. And they won't have the personal connection to mutation that we do so they'll have no qualms abusing it."

"But it still feels like I'll be betraying Warren," said Candy, "I saw how angry he was at you for doing this sort of research."

"This is different. You won't be trying to force this on him like I did," said the older Worthington remorsefully, "I admit I made a mistake in my initial approach, but you've seen how mutation can be a good thing. You've also seen how it can destroy one's chance at happiness. Somebody has to find a way to control mutation before it gets out of hand."

"After what I just went through with Warren, I say it's already out of hand," said Candy, hugging her shoulders, "But I see what you mean. If only we had a better way of dealing with his powers, maybe it wouldn't have ended like it did."

"Then use the resources at your disposal and find a better way," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "My company has already given you a head start. I can transfer all our work to your divisions by the end of the week. It doesn't have to be a big deal."

"But it is a big deal! What if we succeed? What if one day we do find a way to stop mutation? What then?"

Warren Jr. looked at the young woman with a serious yet sincere glare. These were all concerns he struggled with as well. He already made mistakes in this endeavor. His son hated him and he hated himself for being so arrogant. But this was not something he could leave behind. He started this research on the mutant cure. For the sake of his son, he had to see it through. There were risks, but they were risks he was willing to take.

"Try not to think about the what ifs. Try and focus on the lives you'll be helping with this research. Just know that I promise you with every fiber of my being, I will not let this mutant cure be used for anything other than the right reasons. I owe that much to my son. I just need you to trust my intentions as I once trusted you with my son."

Candy still had reservations. But looking into the eyes of this man who was almost like family, her decision was clear. Warren may not like her for it, but it was all for the better.

"Okay Mr. Worthington," she said distantly, "I'll do it."

* * *

**Worthington Tower – Top Floor Executive Office**

Warren Worthington III was stunned. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It was surprising enough to see his old flame Candy Southerner walk in on a very grave situation for them. But after hearing the role she was playing in the government's plan to attack Magneto, he was nothing short of furious.

Candy was now sitting in a chair across from his father's desk, her head held low. She couldn't even look at him after what she just told him. It was a good thing too because Warren couldn't look at her either. She broke his heart before when she chose her family over him when they tried to get him to cut off his wings. Now she was just rubbing salt in the wound by continuing work on the cure his father started. Not content with just two egregious acts, she went for the home run by taking her work and adding it to the sentinels. It not only hurt on a very personal level, it added a new challenge to their already grave situation.

"How could you do it, Candy? After everything we went through, how could you go along with this?" said Warren, his tone laced with anger and hurt, "This _cure_ was part of what tore us apart! Now you tell me you've developed it?"

"Warren, I'm sorry, but I…"

"Don't…don't say it, Candy! It hurts enough when I hear it from my father! I don't need to hear it from you!"

Warren had to turn away to gather himself. He was on the verge of going into one of Wolverine's berserker rages. Scott and Jean tried to console him, but they along with the rest of the team couldn't hide their outrage either. Worthington was crossing so many lines with this.

"So let me see if I understand this mess," said Logan, trying to contain his temper as well, "You assholes tried to develop a cure for mutation? And you tried to make bird boy here your first test subject?"

"And Ah thought mah mama was bad," commented Rogue.

"It wasn't like that!" argued Warren Junior, who was now sitting behind his desk.

"It sounds fairly cut and dry to me," said Ororo in a clam but stern tone, "You tried to force your own son to sacrifice who he is. Just because it would be easier?"

"And you, Candy…you actually went along with it?" said Jean, who remembered this affair well, "How can you do that to someone you love?"

"I know. You think I'm a monster," said Candy bitterly, "But I had good reasons for taking over this project!"

"Don't all evil corporations say that when they're developing some new death weapon?" said Bobby.

"It wasn't supposed to be a weapon of death! It was supposed to help mutants!"

"How does taking away their god-given abilities be helping them?" scoffed Remy.

"You're all X-men! You've seen how some people struggle with it! Can any of you honestly say you wouldn't consider a cure if your powers were a burden and not a gift?"

That silenced some of the team. It was a valid point. Scott and Rogue, whose abilities often felt like burdens, understood all too well. If there was such an option, it was easy to see how some would consider it a godsend. But the issue at hand wasn't the intent.

"Let's not debate the justification for your research. Go back to what you told us about how its being used in the sentinels," said Scott, "You said they're using some sort of gas they developed from your research, right?"

"Yes," said Candy distantly, "It…it showed some promise early on inhibiting the X-gene. But during testing we discovered some side effects."

"How bad vas it?" asked Kurt anxiously.

"_Lethally_ bad," she said, "The gas didn't just suppress the X-gene. It suppressed other genes vital to basic cellular function, but only in mutant cells. That's why I tried to discard it. But some in my company believed it would be valuable in other ways."

"You mean as a weapon against mutants," said Logan with a snarl.

Candy was silent, not wanting to answer that question.

"And you didn't stop it?" exclaimed Kitty.

"I…I couldn't."

"Bullshit!" spat Warren, "You were the head of the department for crying out loud! Don't tell me you didn't have the power to stop something like this!"

"It was out of my hands!" she cried, "There were a lot of worried people wondering what would happen if a human/mutant war broke out. They wanted some kind of failsafe. So…"

"Damn it, Candy! I thought you were better than this!" exclaimed the winged mutant, "I expect this sort of thing from my father, but not from you!"

"I didn't like it either, Warren. Believe me, I tried to fight it," said his father, "But this is the government we're talking about here. As soon as they found out we had something that could selectively kill mutants, they wanted it. Now they're using it and there's nothing I can do to stop them."

Warren cast his father another scorn. There were any number of outrageous obscenities he should have yelled at him, but at this point he had exhausted them all. It seemed every time his father was confronted with a situation that could affect mutants like him, he found a way to make it worse.

While Warren fumed over his father, Scott and Ororo exchanged glances. Aside from the personal challenges this revelation presented, there were strategic matters to consider.

"So the government wants you to use this gas based _cure_ that doesn't actually cure on the sentinels," Scott surmised, "They then want the sentinels to attack Genosha?"

"That's their plan," Warren Jr. affirmed, "Worthington Industries managed to back-engineer six sentinels from the wreckage. They lack their original refinement, but they can still fight on a limited basis."

"How will you be fitting them with this gas?" asked Ororo.

"By putting canisters in the chest cannon," he answered, "That's the one weapon we haven't been able to get working. The way they see it, since the sentinels weren't powerful enough under Hodge's guidance, they'll throw in an extra trap. These sentinels are programmed to fight their way into mutant strongholds and then self destruct, thus spreading the gas over a wide area."

It was deceptively simple. It would turn Magneto's own anger against him. Having fought him many times over the years, the X-men knew the master of magnetism rarely thought things through when he was in a rage. He also gave humanity no credit, assuming they were too stupid and unevolved to come up with anything so devious. He wouldn't see the error of this thinking until it was too late.

"Magneto would never see it coming," mused Scott.

"Never thought I would say this about the government, but that's pretty darn brilliant," said Bobby.

"Brilliantly sick!" said Rogue, "That gas gets unleashed a heck of a lot of mutants are gonna die! What's to stop anybody from turning that stuff on all mutants?"

"This isn't meant to target mutants. The plan is to show Magneto they can hit him as hard as he can hit them. They're hoping if his people are under threat, they'll be able to negotiate with him."

"And you believe them?" scoffed Logan, "Little advice, bub, don't ever assume anything with the feds. I guarantee you they ain't telling you the full story! With a weapon like that, ain't no way they'll negotiate! Someone's gonna get trigger happy and jump the gun! Trust me, there's nothing they would like more than to see Magneto dead!"

"And if zhat happens, you can be assured a human/mutant war vill ensue," said Kurt, "Zhat's if zhe asteroid doesn't vipe us out."

"You think we don't know the risks?" said Candy, "None of this is easy for us! I never wanted my family's company to take part in murdering people! Even people like Magneto! But we don't have a choice! He's going to destroy us all!"

"You're wrong, Candy. There's always a choice!" said Warren.

"But what's the alternative? Just sit back and wait for Magneto to carry out his insane plan?" she exclaimed in frustration.

"We already have a plan," said Jean strongly, "We're going to stop him."

"How? I know you guys are supposed to be heroes and all, but we're talking about mass extinction!" exclaimed Candy, "How can you ever hope to stop this?"

"Leave that to us," said Scott strongly, "We'll find a way. But we can't do anything to help anybody without your help."

Candy still didn't look convinced. She seemed too scared at the prospect of Magneto ending all life as they knew it to consider any other possibility. Warren Jr. seemed somewhat conflicted. Sitting behind his desk, staring down his son and his friends, he was confronted with yet another difficult dilemma. They were both bound by the whims of the President. Even if every argument from the X-men was sound, it meant going against too many principles.

Unable to make a decision, Warren gathered himself and approached his father and his former lover. They weren't going to be swayed by the urgings of his friends. That would involve humbling themselves too much and taking a great risk. If they weren't going to listen to reason, it was up to him.

"Dad…Candy…I know what you're thinking," said the winged mutant more seriously, "You may not like the government's plan, but it's the only option on the table. You're afraid to go against them. You're afraid of Magneto succeeding. You're afraid of mutants everywhere taking over everything you hold dear. Just as you were afraid of me for being something you didn't understand."

"Fear has nothing to do with this, Warren," said his father.

"Fear has everything to do with this!" said Warren, pounding his fist on his desk, "You fear what you don't understand and you made dumb decisions when you're afraid! You both made them with me and I've suffered because of it! So don't try to deny it!"

That silenced Warren Jr. and Candy. He was striking a very personal and emotional nerve and didn't let up.

"Now I'm asking you, not as a mutant but as a son and a friend, set your fear aside and help us do the right thing! You have the power. You just have to be brave enough to use it the way you should, not the way you're told."

Warren Jr. and Candy exchanged glances. It was a hard pill to swallow. They truly were afraid. Not just of Magneto, but of everything surrounded this issue. It was a feeling that led them both to lose Warren. It was a feeling that led them both to a world of heartache. It was hard getting around, but the more they thought about it the more it made sense. This plan the President had them so deeply caught up in was wrong on so many levels. Any chance they had at making it right was a chance worth taking.

"What exactly are you asking us to do for you?" asked Candy.

"First off, provide us with transportation," said Scott, "Warren mentioned earlier that Worthington Industries has a few private jets. We just need one fully fueled and a brief window to take off."

"Yeah, we don't need them feds scrambling fighter jets after us. They probably be looking for revenge after we outsmarted them back at the mansion," said Remy.

"Second, we need you to stall this plan the government is implementing," said Ororo, "If he sends those sentinels to Genosha, it'll only make a bad situation even worse. We just need enough time to get in, fight Magneto, and stop the asteroid."

"How are you going to manage all of that?" asked Candy skeptically.

"We're the X-men," said Bobby confidently, "Put us in a world-threatening situation and we'll find a way to make a party out of it."

It wasn't the most detailed plan or the most reassuring. Candy still showed a touch of fear, unable to contemplate how even a team like the X-men could stop something like this. She turned to Warren Jr. who seemed lost in thought. His gaze never left that of his son, who was staring him down with a hallow look. It was as if he was silently urging him not to make another boneheaded decision that would drive them further apart. A lot was riding on their decision. It was not one to take lightly, but something had to be done.

The entire X-men were counting on them. Warren held his breath, waiting to see if his father or his ex-lover was ready to disappoint him again. These two had done so much to hurt him in the past. He was ready to stomach more if he had to. He just kept watching and waiting, hoping that somehow he managed to get through to him.

Without saying anything, Warren Jr. reached for his phone and made a call.

"I'm calling my contact at the private airfield just outside the city," he said in a flat tone, "He'll have a leer jet fully fueled and ready within two hours. I'll get a helicopter to take you there."

The X-men let out a sigh of relief. Many smiled, feeling for the first time in this crisis that something was going their way.

"Thank you, Mr. Worthington. We really appreciate it," said Ororo with a warm smile.

"Vhat about takeoff? Ve got the entire justice department after us if memory serves me right," said Kurt.

"I went to school with the current head of the FAA," said the older Worthington, "I think I can call in a favor or two."

It sounded feasible. It wasn't the same as the stealth of the X-jet, but it was better than nothing.

"And the sentinels?" asked Kitty nervously.

Warren Junior's head fell somewhat. As much as he wanted to do the right thing here, there were limits to his power.

"I may not be able to do much at this point. The President already has them set to launch from one of our facilities. Since this is a crisis, the military is in full control."

That earned a round of groans from the team. Being able to get to Genosha was hard enough, but having to contend with the sentinels would make it even harder.

But this is where Candy decided to step in. Seeing the look in Warren's eyes, she now understood what he was doing. It was hard to make out if there was any love for her left in those eyes, but she owed it to him to remind him she still cared.

"I may be able to help with that," said Candy as she took out her cell phone, "Those sentinels won't launch until the cure variant is loaded. Last I checked they were still en route to the facility. A quick detour should delay them."

"For how long?" asked Jean.

"Long enough for you to get to Genosha before they do," said Candy.

"That's all the time I need to have a little chat with Mags," snarled Logan intently.

"But say you do stop him and the asteroid," mused Candy, "What then? Are you going to throw Magneto back in prison? After what happened last time I don't see how that will go over well for either side."

"We'll worry about the aftermath later," said Warren strongly, "Just leave everything to us. The X-men will take care of him."

Candy took some comfort in Warren's strong words. He still gave her a conflicted look, making it clear her cooperation didn't completely absolve her for her role in this. She didn't expect it to, but at the very least she hoped it was a start. Warren still held a special place in her heart. The last thing she wanted was for him to hate her for her mistakes.

They were hesitant, but strong allies. Warren's father and Candy Southerner would give the X-men the opportunity they needed to stop Magneto. They would not only get them there, they would buy time. Only now their mission took on even greater importance. They weren't just out to stop Magneto. They were out to stop a government plot to unleash a new weapon against mutants that could bring more death and destruction to their kind. They didn't have the Professor to guide him, but he taught them to be strong in times of crisis. They weren't going to let him down.

"You had best get to the roof," said Warren Jr. intently, "The chopper will be here in a half hour."

"We'll be waiting," said Scott as he turned towards his team, "Let's go, X-men. And Warren, thank you for doing this. I think I speak for all of us when I say you really came through."

"Don't thank me yet," said the winged mutant as he eyed Candy and his father, "Promises still have to be kept before we can start patting each other on the back."

"You've done your part. Now have some faith in your family, mien friend," said Kurt.

Warren only managed a slight nod as he followed his team to the elevator. As he left, his father started talking on the phone with his contact at the airport. But Candy's eyes stayed on him the entire way. Before he left the office, he looked back at her with a less hostile glance. As angry as he was at her, a part of him still had strong feelings for her. Some of those feelings had been tested with this recent revelation. He could tell there was more she wanted to say to him, but that was going to have to wait. They had a world to save.

* * *

**Magneto's Citadel – Infirmary**

Hours ticked by as Magneto and the Brotherhood worked without rest on the machine. The master of magnetism was demanding, urging all his followers to contribute to this glorious endeavor of his. The only one who had any sort of leeway was Lorna, who was dividing her time between helping her father and visiting her mother.

Her mother was currently being treated in a newly set up infirmary in the citadel. A mutant calling himself Elixir, who boasted advanced healing abilities through biological manipulation, was tasked with treating her mother. He was confident he would be able to treat if not cure her cancer. He urged patience though. He was a young man, only in his late teens, and was still getting a handle on his powers. Elixir never treated cancer at this stage before, but at this point it was her only hope. Lorna tried to be optimistic, but she had other issues on her mind as well.

She paced restlessly in front of the metal door, waiting for news on her mother and contemplating how she was going to handle this situation. She didn't go along with her father just to watch him unleash the apocalypse. She agreed to this because she thought she could do something about it. Turns out playing hero wasn't as easy as Bobby made it out to be. Lorna still wasn't sure how she was going approach him. She didn't want to fight him. She wanted to try and reach him. But where did she begin?

'_Think Lorna! Somebody has to stand up to Magneto. He's not going to listen to just anybody. You're his daughter for crying out loud! Not sure pleading with him will work, but there has to be some way to get through all that hatred of his!'_

As Lorna pondered her thoughts, the door to the infirmary opened and the bronze-skinned Elixir stepped out with a conflicted look.

"What happened? Is the treatment working?" asked Lorna anxiously.

"Um…don't freak out about this, Miss Lorna, but I never administered any treatment," said the young man awkwardly.

"What? Why not?" she exclaimed.

"Every time I try to do my thing, she wakes up and pushes me away," he said, "I've been trying all week. I held back some of her symptoms, but when I go into treat the cancer itself she refuses."

"Why would she refuse? The doctors back home said she has less than six weeks to live!"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could talk to her because I honestly don't know what to say to someone who doesn't want to be healed."

Lorna barged past Elixir, nearly knocking him over in the process. She entered the confined room, which had a hospital bed and some makeshift medical equipment monitoring her condition. She still looked weak and sickly. Only now she was also agitated, if not angry.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" asked Lorna.

"Sweetie…" she said weakly, "Where have you been? What's going on?"

"I…I've been busy," she said, choosing not to tell her about Magneto's plan, "I can't tell you much, but all you need to know is you're in a place where you can get better treatment."

"I don't want any treatment until you tell me what's going on!"

"I…I can't right now, mom. You just have to trust me. The doctors back home said you don't have much time! And I'm not losing you!"

She watched her mother's face shift from worry to sorrow. It was as if she was disappointed in her. Lorna was confused at first. Then her mother turned away and sobbed.

"No…not this again," she choked, "You did it, didn't you? You made a deal with your father!"

"Calm down, mom, you're in no condition to…"

"To hell with my condition! Cancer or no cancer, I can't believe you would do this again!"

Lorna was in shock. She remembered how upset her mother was the first time she learned she made a deal with Magneto, offering to help with the uprising in exchange for care. This time it was even worse. She wasn't just upset, she was outraged.

"Mom, you don't understand. It's different this time," she said softly.

"How is it different? You're going along with your father when you should be trying to stop him!"

"I am trying! That's why I agreed to this a second time!" exclaimed Lorna, "But I can't just leave you behind!"

"You should have," she replied, still looking away, "I would rather die than be part of this."

"Don't say that, mom! Please…I can't make it through this without you!"

Hearing sobs in her voice, her mother turned around to face her distraught daughter. She was clearly trying to be strong. But she wasn't willing to let go either.

"Lorna…honey, I'm dying. I've been dying for a while now. You have to be willing to go on without me."

"I…I can't. I'm not ready," cried Lorna, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes you are. I know you are," she said, reaching up to caress her face, "You can't keep using me to compromise. You have to do what's right."

"But…"

"No buts, Lorna. I know there's a part of you that wants to work everything out no matter what the cost. I suppose that's a trait imparted from your father, but I know I raised you better than that. If you truly want to do the right thing, you have to be willing to let go. I…I know it's so hard after everything we've been through. But it's the hardest decisions that are often the right ones."

Lorna tried hard to keep herself from breaking down completely in her mother's arms. Her own mother was basically telling her she was willing to die. After everything she had done and all the sacrifices she had made, she was ready to let it end for her. Lorna found that exceedingly difficult to accept. But she trusted her words more than she trusted her own. She knew she was going to have to be strong for this, but what she was asking was pushing her to the brink.

"Mom…I'm so sorry," choked Lorna.

"There's no time to be sorry, Lorna," replied the sickly woman as she embraced her daughter, "Now I need you to sit down and tell me everything that's happening."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You're not going to like it one bit."

"With your father, I would expect nothing less," she said sadly, "But whatever we're up against, I need you to promise me something."

"Of…of course," said Lorna, trying to sound strong through her sobs.

"Promise me that no matter where this leads us, you won't sacrifice doing what's right to save me. If stopping your father means moving on without me, you have to be willing to go through with it. Can you do that for me?"

It was by far the hardest promise Lorna ever faced. It tore at her heart just contemplating such a notion. But her mother was right. She did raise her to be better. Looking into her weakened gaze, she swallowed all the sorrow, anguish, and pain and gathered her strength. She was going to need it.

"I promise," said Lorna with renewed strength.

"That's my girl," said her mother proudly, "Now tell me…what is your father planning? And more importantly, how are you going to stop him?"

"I haven't exactly figured out a way to stop him yet. But I'll tell you what I know. It's like this…"

* * *

**Magneto's Citadel – Throne Room**

"Blob, be careful with those! Those superconductive amplifiers are very sensitive!" barked Forge as he worked feverishly on the finishing his machine.

"Ah relax, gear-head! You say that about every part," groaned a lumbering Fred Dukes, who was in serious need of a lunch break.

"With those, I mean it! Those amplifiers are key!" he emphasized, "They're the main apparatus through with the mutagenic bio-rhythms will synch up to…"

"Blah blah blah, does it look like I know or care what you're talking about? Just tell me where to set 'em down already."

"Just leave them behind me and I'll take care of it," groaned Forge.

The Native American mutant seemed to get more demanding the closer he got to finishing. He was almost as impatient as Magneto, who took care of the amplifiers once Blob set them down. They were nearing completion. The machine was taking it's final form. Unlike the setup they had back at the Brotherhood lair, this one would be more refined. It would have several additional components in place of the generators. This would allow the machine to be driven not by traditional electricity, but by Magneto's own mutant powers. It was the final step in this grand plan. And it was almost upon them.

Most of the Brotherhood was beat. Blob joined up with Toad, Pyro, Avalanche, and Quicksilver. They were all out of breath and short on energy, having been working nonstop for days now. The only one who seemed to still be going strong besides Magneto and Forge was Exodus. But that guy was a basket case anyways.

"I can't wait for this to be over," groaned Lance.

"Me too, mate," said John, "As soon as Magneto juices up in that thing, we can start kicking back and enjoying the fruits of mutant dominance."

"You think Mags will give us our own country or something?" wondered Toad.

"Fat chance," laughed Pietro, "My father's not one to divvy up power. But he swore when this was over, everybody who has been loyal to him will never want or need for anything as long as they live."

"That's gonna mean a lot of gourmet snacks in a day!" grinned Blob.

"That's also going to me a lot of attractive ladies to keep me company in the new mutant age," grinned John, "Speaking of attractive ladies, where's Wanda? I haven't seen her and Mystique since they ran off the check the prisons."

"I don't know. She's been giving me the silent treatment ever since I told her about father's plan," muttered Pietro, "I get the feeling she's still pissed at me for not keeping her in the loop."

"I'm surprised I'm actually saying this, but that's her problem, not yours," said Lance, "With the way she's been working with Xavier, I doubt she would have gone along with it from the beginning. Some people need to be put on the spot to make the right decision. It's for their own good."

"That's so Yoda of you, Lance, but try telling Wanda that without getting hexed to the next time zone. You'll have my blessings and my condolences."

"Thanks but no thanks," laughed Lance, "I'd rather wait for her to come around. Once this is over, she'll pretty much have to."

Pietro sighed, hoping Lance was right. Wanda had always been a difficult person to deal with. Even when they were on the same side, it took her a while to come around. That's why he was so unnerved when he found out she was working with Xavier after the uprising. In addition to being stubborn, she was also impressionable. The last thing he wanted was for Xavier to pollute her with his ideas. But now that their father was back, they could talk some sense into her. This new mutant order was going to need her. Their father made it clear that they were going to get through this as a family.

While the Brotherhood was catching their breath, Magneto was still going strong. Just he, Forge, and Exodus were working on the machine now. The master of magnetism was stoic, but there was still anticipation brimming from his demeanor. Every second they drew closer to completing this machine, it was a second closer to the new age he promised his mutant brethren. Being imprisoned and humiliated by humanity left him angry and resolute. He was willing to show mercy last time with the uprising, restricting his targets only to the corrupt human governments. Now all of humanity was going to pay for their crimes against homo superior.

This anger may have been silent, but Professor Charles Xavier sensed it even without his telepathy. Still bound with Hank near the back of the throne room, he watched anxiously as his old friend slipped further into madness. Over the years he saw Erik lose himself in his hatred many times before. This was by far the worst. His feelings towards humanity were strong, but he refused to believe the man behind those emotions would go so far.

"You can't keep ignoring me, Erik. I will not stay silent while I watch you do this," said Charles.

"Don't waste your breath, old friend. There's nothing left to say," said Magneto stoically as he used his powers to set the amplifiers in place.

"I refuse to believe that. You're still the same man who once believed in giving people a chance. Don't act as if you've forgotten because I know you haven't," said Xavier strongly, "For years we were a team, using our powers for good to save innocent lives."

"Innocent?" scoffed Magneto, "Mankind has no innocence. It took me years to realize that. You and your X-men are still deluded into thinking otherwise."

"That's anger and bitterness talking. I refuse to believe the man behind those emotions would believe in such madness. Have you forgotten the good you've seen in humanity? Have you forgotten those like your wife, Magda, who…"

But as soon as Xavier said that name, Magneto turned to his old friend in a rage and used his powers to choke him mercilessly with the metal shackles.

"Don't you EVER utter that name, Charles!" he yelled, "Or so help me I will end you!"

"Charles!" exclaimed Hank, "Magneto, stop this!"

"No!" spat the master of magnetism, "Nobody is to ever mention my wife! Ever! I will not let you use her to try and distract me!"

"I'm not…using her!" coughed Xavier, "You need…to remember!"

Seeing blood dropping from his face, Magneto loosened his grip. He was still seething. Few subjects could evoke such an emotional response from such a stoic man. Xavier hadn't brought her up in years. Nobody had, not even Wanda and Pietro. It was enough to divert his focus, but not enough to dissuade him.

"I remember, Charles," he said in a low tone, "I remember everything I had with Magda. I remember everything I lost. She was a victim of her own humanity, just as my parents were."

"She was the victim of an attack, not of humanity. You're letting your anger cloud your thinking. To punish all humanity for the acts of a few isn't just unreasonable, it's barbaric."

"So says the man defending the barbarians," quipped Magneto, "We've had this argument before, Charles. You still insist on having faith in humanity. That is a faith I cannot share, not after seeing the atrocities they've committed. That says nothing of the atrocities committed throughout history. It has always been in the nature of man and it always will be. The only solution is for them to evolve. And so they have…into us."

"Yet you're prepared to commit the greatest atrocity in history," said Xavier with a powerful scorn, "How is that progress?"

"I am only saving them the misfortune of having to go through the bloodshed of natural selection. It is an act of mercy, not atrocity."

"You say that, but I still don't believe you accept it. That's not the Erik I know. If for only a moment you could set aside your anger and look closely at what you're doing, you would see how wrong this is! Just as those heartless men killed your parents and your wife, you are compelled to do the same. Please Erik…you must remember."

Magneto's gaze hardened as he stared down at his old friend. It was remarkable how Charles could still believe in such foolishness after all these years. He was probably the only man on this planet who never gave up on him. If he wasn't so determined to see this plan of his through, he might have been touched by such dedication.

Beyond his friendship, he brought back many painful memories. It was surreal to contemplate at a time like this. At one point he did share Charles's faith. It showed in the love he had for Magda. It showed in the work they did. But that was another life. Having lost so much, there was nothing else left but his hatred.

"I'm sorry, Charles. But it is too late for me," said the master of magnetism, a touch of sadness creeping into his tone, "This is all that is left. I can never forget my anger nor my sorrow for what humanity has done."

"It's never too late, Erik. There is still time to make this right."

"That time has long since past, old friend. There's no turning back."

Magneto turned away, once again shutting out Charles. He went back to finishing his machine, having no time to hesitate. Anger continued to drive him. He would not rest until that anger was vindicated and humanity faced their ultimate fate. His parents, Magda, and the many other losses he suffered could never be forgotten. His only solace was the future he had to look forward to for his people.

Xavier's expression fell, having once again failed to reach his old friend. Even with their history, he could not get through all that hatred. He could only manage brief glimpses of the man he once knew whenever he reminded him of what he once had. But that wasn't enough. Time was running out. If Erik went through with this, all would be lost. Nothing would save him or humanity.

Hank, who was shackled next to Xavier, admired his dedication to his former friend, but saw little hope. Charles was a good friend, but he had his limits and Magneto wasn't heeding his pleas.

"I'm sorry you must endure this Charles, but it appears Magneto cannot be dissuaded," said Hank, "Your faith in him is admirable. But I don't think he's going to change his mind about this horrific plan of his."

"I'm not giving up on him, Hank," said Xavier strongly, "Call it futile if you want, but there's still a man to be reached beneath all that rage. That man is the key to ending this once and for all."

Thinking from a strictly reasonable mindset, Hank saw that as very unlikely. But he gave Charles the benefit of the doubt. The man had a history of going against the odds. It had paid off before. Hopefully it would pay off again. It would have to because the potential losses involved were too great to contemplate. His hope remained with the X-men, including Ororo. They could be the ones that tip the odds in their favor.

Magneto finished placing the last of the amplifiers around the device. Much of the tools and spare parts had been cleared by now, allowing the finished version of the machine to take shape. It was almost a work of art, a perfect assembly of metal and machine that was clean, symmetrical, and elegant. It was much more refined than when they first put it together in the Brotherhood lair. And this version would do so much more.

"It's almost ready," mused Magneto, "The time is almost upon us."

As he gazed over his machine, Exodus walked up to him.

"It's beautiful," he said admiringly, "And once humanity is dealt with, will you help me with my memories? There are many questions I wish to have answered."

"I understand, Exodus. Rest assured, all those who have shown loyalty to my cause will be rewarded," said Magneto, "Although I wish you would provide me with more details as to your _unique_ situation."

"I would if I knew them sir," said Exodus humbly, "Hopefully that is something we can uncover after this is over. Just tell me what the next step is and I'll do my part."

"I appreciate your dedication. But at this point, I will take it from here," said Magneto.

Upon locking in the amplifiers, he turned his attention to Forge.

"The amplifiers are in place, Forge. How much longer?" he asked.

"I just have to wire them in and we'll be good to go," he said, "That should just take an hour, maybe two."

"Good, then we're right on schedule," said Magneto, "As soon as it's ready, we can move onto the next step. I have a little surprise planned for our human adversaries before we push this machine to it's full potential."

"Ooh, what kind of surprise?" asked Exodus curiously.

Magneto grinned ominously. The next part of his plan was the point of no return. It was a part he was looking forward to. It would show once and for all the innate flaws of humanity. Those flaws would lead them to their doom.

"You'll see," he said with a mysterious undertone, "The whole world will see."

* * *

**Worthington Private Jet – Skies Near Genosha**

The mood was tense aboard the opulent Worthington Leer jet. It had been an arduous day getting to this point, finally being able to confront Magneto. Warren's father came through though. He managed to get them to a private airport and onto a fully fueled private jet. He also managed to keep the feds off their back, getting clearance from the FAA by making it appear they were just a normal business jet heading on a normal business retreat. It took hours of painful waiting, but once they were in the air the focus was all on Magneto. Now that they were so close, the anticipation was growing.

Scott and Logan were in the cockpit with Scott doing most of the flying. Jean and Warren were sitting behind them while Bobby, Kitty, Ororo, Rogue, Remy, and Kurt sat in the passenger area. Warren was helping Scott get a feel for the controls of this jet. It was pretty high end, but it was certainly no XR-77 Blackbird. It didn't have the same stealth or speed, but it had what they needed to get to Genosha.

"Gotta hand it to your old man, bub. This jet ain't half bad," said Logan, who was helping himself to a drink from the mini-bar, "Even came with some free booze."

"I agree. He really came through for us," said Scott, "It's amazing he got us clearance from the FAA without the feds finding out."

"Don't start praising my father just yet. He's still an asshole who was way overdue for something like this," muttered Warren.

"Not to make light of your personal history with your father, but cut him some slack. At least he's trying," said Scott.

"We'll see, but let's stick to one near-impossible challenge at a time."

Scott shook his head, choosing not to belabor the point. He was well-aware of the complicated history between Warren and his father. He couldn't even begin to understand what it must be like, having to deal with a parent that caused him so much anguish. It was a subject Warren was usually very private about and one nobody brought up. But for what he had done for them during a time like this, he earned some respect. Hopefully Warren would take some time to recognize that when this was over.

Scott turned his attention back to the controls, maintaining level flight as they drew closer to the island. It was already coming up on the navigation controls. It wouldn't be long now before they were in Magneto's domain. It was sure to be a difficult fight, having had a week to prepare himself against any possible attack. Their only advantage was his overconfidence. He probably didn't expect them to be a factor while they were on the run from the government. When they arrived, they should have the element of surprise.

But it wasn't just Magneto they had to worry about. They also had to remember that Magneto had Hank and the Professor as prisoners. They had to save them as well and hopefully they would provide them with some insight into Magneto's plan. As they neared the island, Jean tried contacting the Professor with her telepathy. So far, she was having little luck.

"Come on, Professor…where are you?" she said as she concentrated with her telepathy.

"Still no response, Jean?" said Scott.

"No, but we should be close enough for me to reach him," said Jean anxiously.

"Knowing Magneto, he ain't gonna take any chances," said Logan as he finished his drink, "He'll probably knock him out or outright kill him."

"I believe he would knock him out, but I doubt he would go so far as to kill him, Logan," said Jean, shuttering at the idea, "Magneto is a jerk, but he still has a lot of respect for Charles Xavier. He's not going to just leave their friendship behind."

"Sounds like he already has," muttered Logan, "Friends can become bitter enemies. Believe me I know."

"Maybe so, but not with these two," said Scott confidently, "Knowing the Professor, he's using their history to try and stop Magneto. Given how stubborn he is, I doubt he'll budge. We have to be ready to take him out."

"Oh I'm more than ready," snarled Logan, "When I get my hands on Magneto, he's gonna need a friend!"

"I know this is asking a lot from you, Logan, but try to be careful," said Jean, who continued her telepathic search, "Remember, we still have that asteroid coming our way. We need Magneto in one piece if we're going to stop it."

Logan muttered a curse under his breath. He hated it whenever others made excuses on his methods. Only this time, it was perfectly valid. They may very well need Magneto alive if they were to save the world. As much as he would savor putting that madman in his place, the world had to take precedence.

"Fine, I'll be gentle," he said dryly, "Hope that isn't the only plan you got so far."

"I'm still working on that, Logan," said Scott, "It'll come to me when the time is right. For now, we'll have to take things as they come."

It wasn't as elaborate as Scott's plans usually were, but it was all they had to go on. It would have to suffice for now. They still didn't know just what they were up against and they didn't have the resources they usually had at their disposal. If they were to succeed against Magneto, they were going to have to adapt to the situation as it unfolded.

Back in the passenger area of the jet, the rest of the team waited anxiously. They knew they were getting close. The distance between New York and Genosha was vast, but it was going by so quickly. Concerns about the asteroid, the Professor, and the traps Magneto most certainly had for them loomed over them. It was a challenge just to stay calm through the growing anticipation. Sleep was next to impossible, so they tried a few card games courtesy of Remy. Others tried to enjoy the amenities of the opulent jet.

"Jeez, I knew Warren came from a rich family, but this is ridiculous. Seriously, a jet with satellite TV on HD screens?" said Kitty as she flipped through the channels.

"That's probably not the fanciest thing on this jet. You should see the bedroom in back," said Bobby.

"Must be nice to be a billionaire. Too bad it turns some people into jerks," said Kitty as she settled on a show, "I still can't believe Warren's father. He and Candy really are a piece of work, doing anti-mutant research after all the pain it's caused them."

"Some people are just natural jerks. Others are just painfully stubborn," he muttered.

Kitty turned away from the TV to see Bobby still trying to use a phone built right into the arm of the seat. He had been struggling with it off and on since they took off. He wouldn't talk about it, but everybody knew he was trying to call Lorna. Not hearing from her all week was definitely hard. Kitty had never seen Bobby so stressed. He was in a fancy plane with TV and food to spare and he looked so upset.

"Still not luck with Lorna?" she asked.

"Nope," he sighed, "I'm surprised you care. I seem to recall you pointing out how unhealthy my relationship with her was."

"Oh no, don't try and drag me into that old debate! I'll just assume that's the frustration talking."

"Maybe it is," admitted Bobby, "But I have a right to be frustrated! I haven't heard a peep from Lorna since all this began. I can't help but worry that Magneto got to her or something."

"Come on, you don't think she would fall for that trick twice, do you?" said Kitty, trying to sound supportive, "Lorna's smarter than that."

"I know she is. That's why I'm so worried," said Bobby as he finally hung up the phone, "I'm beginning to think you may have had a point about us. It doesn't matter how much I love her, there are just certain issues we can't get around. It hurts, you know? It makes you feel so powerless!"

His words were as anxious as they were morose. Kitty didn't respond, not wanting to risk saying the wrong thing. She gave him a comforting gesture. She couldn't begin to understand what he was going through. It made this mission that much harder for him.

"Not to do a 180 here, but try not to heed too much of my advice," she said with a touch of humor, "Remember, it's coming from someone who has never been in a relationship. For all the stuff I say about you and Lorna, I can tell how much you love her. She's very lucky in that respect. I'll even say I'm jealous if it'll make you feel better."

"If only it did," said Bobby, managing a half-hearted, "But I appreciate you humbling yourself, Kitty. I'll be sure to remember that if you make some other lame comment once Lorna and I work this out."

"Good, but don't push it," she said wryly, "Once the heat of the battle is behind us, we'll find other ways annoy each other."

"More adaptation," he said dryly, "It's what we do."

Kitty smiled, but Bobby remained distant. Lorna was sure to weigh heavily on his mind throughout this mission. If he was right and Magneto had gotten to her, then it was up to him to save her. She was his lover and she turned to him for support. One way or another, it provided all the more motivation to defeat Magneto.

Across from Kitty and Bobby at a small table, Remy was leading a card game with him, Rogue, Ororo, and Kurt. With the TV playing in the background and the mission looming over them, nobody was in a very competitive mood. Even he couldn't get too excited, which led to some pretty dull games. It didn't help he was sitting next to Rogue, who he still wasn't making eye contact with. They never did get a chance to talk since this happened. He had no desire to either, not with so much going on. It was all for the better. They had enough to worry about already.

"I still can't believe zhere is nothing about zhe asteroid on zhe news," said Kurt as he looked at the TV Kitty and Bobby were watching, "It's been a veek and zhe media already seems to be losing interest in zhe Magneto story."

"Probably because the government is keeping such a tight lid on it," said Ororo, "Without any facts to go on, there's nothing to report."

"It's gonna get out sooner or later," said Remy as he randomly shuffled cards, "Voodoo that big can't stay secret no matter how much some folk want it to."

"Hopefully, word will not get out until this is over," said Ororo, "If the world knew just how close it was to facing destruction, the consequences would be too horrific to contemplate."

"Even if we save everybody, they'll still freak out," muttered Rogue, "There doesn't seem to be a way around it."

"I vould still rather zhey freak out and survive zhen freak out and perish," said Kurt, "At least if zhe world survives, zhere vill be time to get over it."

"That's putting a lot of faith in folks that panic at the drop of a hat," said Remy, "Bet if ol' Hank were here, he would give some messed up odds."

"I vould say my faith is my strength, but in times like zhis I'm content just being an optimist," said Kurt with a grin.

That earned a bit of a laugh from the others. Only Ororo didn't take too much humor in it. It wasn't that she had completely forgotten her sense of humor. The mention of Hank reminded her that he was still in great danger. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for avoiding him since their breakup. She planned on laying such issues to rest after this was over, but like Remy said that was assuming a lot.

"You okay there, Miss Munroe?" asked Rogue.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just anxious to get through this."

"Believe me, Stormy. We all do," said Remy, "I be looking forward to a time when Remy can sleep without thinking some big ol' rock from space was gonna crash into us."

"Ja, but ve have to go zhrough Magneto first," said Kurt.

"Ah'm ready for him," said Rogue as she intently cracked her knuckles, "Ah can't wait to go one-on-one with the old coot and show off mah new powers. Ah swear the second Ah see that ugly mug of his, Logan's gonna have to wait his turn to maul him!"

"Easy mien sister," said Kurt in a humored tone, "Ve'll get zhat chance soon enough."

Rogue scoffed, feeling as though they had waited too long already. Everybody was eager to get this over with. Magneto made a real mess of everything with his uprising last time. He was making an even bigger mess with this latest stunt. The sooner they stopped him, the sooner they could stop things from degenerating even more.

Rogue prepared for mindless card game with Remy, Ororo, and Kurt while they counted down the minutes to their clash with Magneto. But as Remy was shuffling the cards, something strange happened with the TV. Bobby and Kitty had been flipping through the channels, trying to pass the time just like they were. Then all of the sudden all the channels went dark. At first they thought it was the signal, but they quickly realized it was something far more ominous.

"Okay, this is strange," said Bobby, "And coming from someone who has watched as much TV as me, that's saying something."

Then suddenly, a new image appeared on the screen. It was an image that appeared to dominate every channel now. At first there was a bit of static, but it quickly cleared up. And when Bobby and Kitty made out what it was, they gasped. Their mission, it seemed, had just gotten more urgent.

"Uh guys?" said Kitty anxiously, "You might want to see this! It looks like we'll be facing Magneto's ugly mug a bit sooner than we hoped!"

* * *

**Washington DC – Pentagon War Room**

Activity in the Pentagon reached fevered levels as the countdown to the attack drew near. The President, Senator Kelly, and his advisers all watched anxiously as dozens of top level military officials rushed back and forth through the secure, underground War Room. Every possible monitor and console was being manned by no fewer than three uniformed officers. The manpower of the entire department was being concentrated on this one endeavor, which was meant to stop Magneto and save this planet.

None were more nervous than the President. This plan was riding on his shoulders. He may not have come up with it entirely on his own, but it was his decision that put it into motion. He had his reservations, but they had no other options at this point. This was the only way to strike back at Magneto. The risks were high, but the risks of doing nothing were even higher.

Everything was riding on the sentinels and the ability of Worthington Industries and Southern Pharmaceuticals to provide the necessary materials. They were rushing a lot of protocol here. The logistics of this plan only existed on paper before this event. But there was no time to do a test run. It had to go now. It just wasn't going as efficiently as they would have liked.

"Damn it, Colonel, what the hell is taking so long? Those sentinels should have been ready for launch hours ago!" exclaimed the wary president.

"I'm sorry, sir. But Worthington Industries is reporting some delays and glitches on their end," said an anxious young Colonel, "They're not sure where it's coming from, but it's slowing things down."

"Well fix them!" ordered the President, "Aren't there supposed to safeguards for this sort of thing?"

"There are, but I…I don't know what went wrong! Something's really screwy about this!"

"First those chemicals from Southerner were delayed and now this?" mused Senator Kelly, "Perhaps there are other forces working against us."

"Senator, don't even hint at that!" shot the President, "The last thing I need are internal threats to this operation!"

Senator Kelly held back from making other comments. The President was very unstable. His uncertainties and fears were getting to him. He couldn't handle the idea that something else was going wrong. But the senator, as anxious as he was, didn't brush it off so readily. Looking at the many monitors overlooking the sentinel facility at Worthington Industries, he had a sneaking suspicion someone was trying to stop them. It could have been Magneto, but his instincts led him to believe it was more complicated than that. All these delays were just too convenient. Someone had to be plotting against them. He just didn't know who.

While the Senator watched anxiously with the President and his advisors, several fully uniformed officers approached carrying briefcases and files. They were part of the President's intelligence team, responsible for being his eyes and ears during a military operation. They quickly drew the President's attention.

"Mr. President, sir, we have the final battle plan drawn up for you," said one of the chief officers, "Our intelligence is still sketchy, but we have what we feel will be our best plan of attack on Magneto."

"Sketchy is better than clueless," said the President, "What are we looking at here?"

The lead officer turned to one of his aids, who handed him an unmarked briefcase. After unlocking the sides, he opened it to reveal a small computer screen with a detailed map on it.

"Bear with me sir, this image is the best we have at the moment. It was taken by one of our satellites just before Magneto got out. It depicts the island as it was before this incident. Now taking into account the nature of his previous uprising, we suspect he will operate out of the capital city. Our last troop report indicated that was where most of the mutants congregated. Hence, that will be the focus of our attack."

"How certain are you that Magneto is still on that island?" asked the President.

"Fully sir," said the officer confidently, "NORAD tracked his magnetic trail with our satellites after he left Guantanamo. It led straight to the island and we detected no trails afterwards. If he left, we would have seen one."

"Then we'll have to make this shot count. How do you plan on doing that with these sentinels?"

"By focusing the attack over the capital city within specific altitudes," replied the officer, "Based on wind patterns and current conditions, if those sentinels unleash the Southerner gas at anywhere between 1,000 and 5,000 feet off the ground the gas will be spread all throughout the island. If it works as well as the reports indicate, every mutant on that island would be incapacitated within fifteen minutes. If our troops are still there, which we think they are, they'll be completely unaffected."

It sounded pretty lethal with minimal collateral damage. That was important, especially if they were going to use that as leverage over Magneto. The key to the attack was mutually assured destruction. Magneto had to understand that his forces would be destroyed just as their would should that asteroid hit.

"The plan is twofold," the officer went on, "First we establish visual on Magneto's operation. If any mutant tries to attack, we fight them off and use limited quantities of the gas. Then using a transmitter built into the head of the sentinels, we broadcast to Magneto we have a weapon that will kill all mutants. If he tries to attack the sentinels, we've rigged them to go off automatically so he'll think twice before attacking."

"How can we confirm that he's destroyed the asteroid?" asked the President.

"We have NASA, NORAD, and several mainland telescopes keeping an eye on it. If something happens to it, we'll know about it. They'll also help us make sure that Magneto complies with our demands. He won't have a chance at bluffing."

It sounded like a solid plan given the circumstances. It put just the right pressure on Magneto and gave them just the right leverage. There was still so much about it that was risky. There was never any telling what could happen with someone like Magneto. That was uncertainty they were going to have to deal with. The President refused to be the leader who gave into a madman. He had to stand and fight, no matter what the risk.

"What if he does decide to pull back?" asked Senator Kelly, "What then? Because if you plan on bringing him in again, you'll be in for quite a fight."

"Let's worry about that after we know the planet it safe, Senator," said the President, "Survival is paramount for now. The sooner we get those sentinels into the air, the better."

"We're still working on that sir," said the Colonel from one of the consoles, "We're getting some more interference from the Worthington end, but we should be ready soon."

"Better make it sooner," said the President impatiently, "I want this operation complete before sunrise tomorrow. So long as this all goes down without the public knowing, we can all come out of this as right as rain. It doesn't have to be some big, chaotic global affair. It can end quietly and we can all go home to our families safe and sound."

It sounded so enticing, being able to get through this without stirring any chaos than it already had. Senator Kelly and the rest of the rest of his anxious staff looked forward to such an outcome, even if it was not guaranteed by any measure. The President tried to present it with some level of confidence. Watching the screens with the sentinels, which held in them much of their hopes, it seemed so tantalizingly close. It was just a matter of carrying it out before Magneto could make his move.

Work on the monitors continued while the President's intelligence officers gave him some files to look over. It all seemed to be coming together when out of nowhere, every monitor in the room started shorting out. Computer screens that had once been broadcasting images of the sentinels and news feed from the media turned to black static. Confusion quickly set in, quickly drawing the attention of the President.

"What's going on? What happened to the screens?" he demanded.

A number of officers scrambled for an answer. They soon got one in the form of a new image on the monitors. In addition a number of technicians discovered something in their electronics equipment. It was something that made them all pale with dread.

"Uh…sir?" said a female communication officers, "Something's overwhelming our system. This strange signal just came out of nowhere and overrode every frequency in the network!"

"What signal? Where did it come frome?"

"Um…everywhere," she answered cryptically, "It's overriding every radio station, TV network, and internet server."

"You mean in the country?"

"No sir…the world," she replied.

Everyone in the room was quickly filled with dread. But before they could begin to process what was happening, the image on the monitors clarified and an ominous figure now dominated every medium. It was none other than the master of magnetism, Magneto. And he was now speaking to a global audience.

"_Attention all homo sapiens. This is Magneto. I am currently speaking to you from Genosha, using a machine so sophisticated it has augmented my powers so that I may control the entire electromagnetic spectrum. I've also made sure my message is translated into every language for every country. As I'm sure you're governments have been deceiving you, I am here to speak the truth to the world and everyone in it."_

"Dear God no," gasped the President.

The goal the President had just laid out, to complete this mission before the world found out, was officially out the window. Magneto was revealing his insane plot to the world.

"_One week ago, I was released from Guantanamo Bay. Your corrupt governments threw me in a cell for merely trying to rise my people above human oppression. Their pathetic attempts to contain me have not surprised me. But their atrocities have only steepened the price all must pay. For I originally planned only to attack the governments of the world, leaving you the people alone to live on under a new mutant rule. But because of their crimes, all humanity must pay! As we speak, an asteroid is speeding towards Earth. This asteroid, which I used to negotiate my release, is going to strike your planet. It is large enough to wipe out your pathetic civilization. But on Genosha where mutants reign, we shall survive thanks to the powers nature has bestowed upon us. As I speak now, I am sending transports to every corner of the world to pick up our brethren and take them to their new home where they will be safe and protected. The rest of you shall perish at the hands of your own evolutionary fate."_

The raw hatred and anger in his tone was powerful. It sent shivers down the spine of everyone in the Pentagon and most likely throughout the world. But the master of magnetism wasn't done yet.

"_But as a more evolved being, I am not without mercy. I hold in my hands the power to destroy this asteroid, but I will only do so if every leader in every nation surrenders to their new mutant overlords and stands trail for crimes against homo superior. For too long, the tyrants have imposed their injustice on the world and it has only led to war, famine, genocide, and ecological ruin. Today, that order ends! The future belongs to a new breed of overlords. One way or another, homo superior shall dominate. It is up to your leaders whether or not it happens in the fiery wake of an impact or through the swift hand of justice. The choice is yours, humanity. Either way, your fate has been sealed." _

With those last ominous words, the room fell completely silent. It was probably the most silent it had ever been in the Pentagon. Nobody, including the President, knew what to say. They had just heard a speech from a raging madman. He not only condemned all of humanity, he let every man, woman, and child on this planet know they were facing mass extinction. Society itself had just been delivered a death blow. It truly felt like the end.

The President could only stand in shock. Now his job had just become that much more important. The success of his plan wasn't just to save the world, it was to save the very foundation of human civilization. It was a hard burden to bear, one that overwhelmed him in so many ways. All eyes were on him now, both literally and figuratively. He saw in his people a fear and dread unlike any he had ever seen before. They were looking to him now for leadership.

The only one who remained stern was Senator Kelly. He scorned the image of Magneto, feeling not fear but anger. This man had the audacity to condemn humanity as if he were some overlord. It was an act of madness they couldn't allow. He turned towards the president, casting him a harsh scorn to break him from his daze.

"Mr. President," he said strongly, "Stop hesitating! Do it already!"

Still frozen in place, the President swallowed his fear and turned towards his beleaguered colleagues. It was time for him to step up. All of humanity was counting on them.

"Launch the sentinels," ordered the President, "Get them in the air right now! This madman's reign stops now!"

* * *

**Up next: Overlord Part 5**


	21. Issue 42: Overlord Part 5

**Issue #42  
Overlord Part 5**

* * *

_As the next stage in human evolution, mutants all over the world endure an intolerant world that hates and fears them. Professor Charles Xavier and mutant team the X-men stand against that intolerance, seeking peace between humans and mutants to build a better future. That future, however, constantly hangs in the balance against those who seek destruction. That balance is on the verge of being shattered forever._

_After being imprisoned for his mutant-led uprising on Genosha, Magneto staged a new and terrifying plan to overthrow the human order. Using a machine built by a mutant named Forge, he directed an iron asteroid from space onto a collision course with Earth. With this as leverage, he was released and returned to Genosha to reunite with his Brotherhood. They then sought to refine the machine, making it so Magneto could use it to amplify his magnetic powers to new levels and impose a new order on the world._

_But humanity will not go quietly. In wake of this threat, the President and various nations have put together a plan of their own using the mutant hunting sentinels and a chemical developed by Southerner Pharmaceuticals that is poisonous to mutants. They feel they can counter Magneto's genocidal threats, but now the stakes are higher than ever now that Magneto has revealed his plot to the world via global broadcast. Now civilization and humanity itself stand on the brink and the X-men are stuck in the middle of it all, hoping to stop it at all costs. _

* * *

**Los Angeles – Downtown**

Every culture throughout history had its own vision for how the world would end. But it was pretty safe to say that no culture could ever imagine the end coming on the whims of a madman seeking to overthrow humanity. Magneto was creating his own apocalypse, leaving every man, woman, and child to face their impending fate with fear and dread.

Magneto's message reached all corners of the world. Shortly after he delivered his profound speech, the world reacted. Chaos quickly consumed every city of every nation. All notions of order and civility completely and utterly disintegrated. There was no more law, reason, or hope. There was only the promise of a fiery doom from a man driven by hatred and anger. Driven by fear and despair, people took to the streets. Riots broke out in nearly ever major population center. There was looting, protests, and outbursts of uncontrolled anguish. It was the end of the world. All that was left was chaos and dread.

But despite the grim situation, there were authorities that tried to maintain some semblance of peace. It was an uphill battle since many police and law enforcement officials had given into the chaos as well. But those that did remain tried desperately to save what was left of this decaying world. John Proudstar was among those remaining authorities. He along with other forces at White Cell, the private military company he worked for, were tasked with picking up the slack left by weakened authorities. Even with mutant powers, it was a losing battle at best.

"THE END IS HERE! IT'S OVER! IT'S ALL OVER!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! THOSE MUTANTS HAVE KILLED US ALL!"

Standing on a rooftop, John gazed distantly at the chaotic streets below. It was a horrific sight. Buildings were being smashed, fires were being started, and people were being hurt in the process. Together with his unit from White Cell, he coordinated their efforts to stem the tide and save those who were caught in the crossfire.

"Team Alpha, get those barricades set up!" he barked into a communicator, "We've got some SWAT gear coming in and I need sentries on the streets and on the roof!"

"_We're trying, Thunderbird! But too many officers are jumping ship! They're losing their sanity like the rest of these people!"_

"Then get Karma over here and have her control them if she has to! We need that gear!"

"_She's stuck guarding the hospital. If she leaves the riots could overwhelm the area!"_

"If we don't get those supplies the riots will overwhelm everything!" exclaimed John, "Just get her here as fast as you can, Kwannon! We need to stay coordinated!"

The line went down as John leapt from the rooftop down to the streets below. He jumped right into the crowd, which were looting several large buildings. Using his strength and invulnerability, he braved bricks and random gunfire to extract the wounded, they dying, and those just too petrified to move. He helped get one woman's young son out from a swarm of angry rioters. He also helped a young teenage girl with a broken leg escape a fire that had broken out in the store.

But while the mothers and the victims were grateful for his heroics, his mutant status was quickly identified. Some of the rioters recognized him from his past with the X-men. In wake of Magneto's speech, all notions of understanding towards mutants had gone out the window. Despite his heroics, he was a target.

"HE'S A MUTANT! GET HIM!"

"YOU AND YOU'RE KIND ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! YOU'VE DESTROYED US ALL!"

"Gotta love mob mentality," groaned John as he fought off a couple of rioters, "Where the hell is Kwannon?"

Not wanting to risk hurting any civilians, he ran back to a hastily constructed barricade at the end of the street. His team was working to secure a couple of blocks for those trying to escape the riots. Working with him was a Japanese woman, Kwannon, a mutant with the ability to sense emotional states and form a psionic katanas that could cut through most anything. She was a tough fighter who he worked with before, but had a tendency to make some bone-headed moves in the heat of combat.

Also working with him was a young up and coming soldier named Xi'an Coy Manh. She was a special psychic that could use telepathy to overtake someone's mind and body. Originally, she sold her skill to the military as a means to get asylum from her impoverished life in Vietnam. But when they found out she was gay, they kicked her out. Luckily, White Cell didn't have the don't-ask-don't-tell policy.

Having gotten back behind the barricades, John linked up with a couple of White Cell soldiers. They were trying to stem the riots by reinforcing the barricades and using tear gas to repel the rioters.

"We can't hold out much longer!" yelled one of his fellow soldiers, "The wind is clearing the air too quickly! Without gas or riot gear, they're going to overwhelm us all!"

"Hold on! We've got backup on the way," said John, "As soon as Kwannon gets here with Karma we'll have the edge!"

It sounded like wishful thinking. But it was all they had to go on at this point. John rose up and took their fire. Since he was invulnerable, it didn't matter of rioters hit him with bullets or debris. He needed to buy time for his comrades.

Finally, he heard the honking horn of a truck. John turned around to see a tow truck towing a swat car full of gear. Kwannon was in the driver's seat and Karma was in the passenger's seat. For a moment, John let out a sigh of relief.

"Kwannon!" he yelled out, waving to her, "Hurry up and unload the tear gas! Karma, get over here and help us with this crowd!"

"Hang in there, Thunderbird!" urged Kwannon as she stopped the truck near the barricade, "We've got your reinforcements!"

Kwannon swiftly got out of the truck with Karma, who was looking pretty overwhelmed. She was younger than the rest of them, having just turned nineteen. This was by the worst situation she ever found herself in.

"Oh God," she gasped as she took in the destruction, "This is terrible!"

"Take in the sights later!" yelled Kwannon, "First help me unload this junk so we can…"

But before Kwannon could finish, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. One of the nearby rioters had a grenade in his hand, which he most likely stole from a gun store. And he was looking right at them as he threw it their way, aiming for the truck. It landed right in front of Karma, who was still too dazed to move. Kwannon, with her propensity to not think before reacting, lunged towards her on a whim.

"KARMA LOOK OUT!" she exclaimed.

Krama was just realizing what was going on when Kwannon shoved her out of the way. Just as she did, the grenade went off. Since it was so close to the truck, it ignited the gas and oil and triggered an even larger explosion. A sharp blast consumed their immediate area, momentarily blinding those unlucky enough to see it. Karma felt the force from the blast wave, but Kwannon took much of the impact. It sent her crashing head first into a nearby street lamp, hitting it so hard she was knocked out cold and had a gaping wound on her head.

"KWANNON!" exclaimed John.

Running out from the cover of the barricade, he ran to Kwannon's aid. Karma was already there, panicked as she saw the extent of her injuries. Much of her uniform, which included Kevlar body armor, protected her from the blast. But her head had not been protected and the damage looked severe.

When John arrived, he quickly took the wounded woman in his arms. Years in battle taught him to recognize when wounds were severe. He felt blood gushing from the wound in her head. It wasn't the kind of wound anybody could walk away from, even someone as tough as Kwannon. It seemed she would be another victim in Magneto's insane plot.

"Damn it, Kwannon! Why do you have to be so reckless?" said John, holding back his emotions.

"Is she…" began Karma, fearing the worst.

"No, but she's pretty bad," said the Native American mutant, "And I have a feeling it's only going to get worse."

Karma was silent, forcing herself to be tough like a soldier should and swallowing her emotions for her comrade. John held Kwannon protectively, trying to keep her from bleeding out even more. It was a bad sign when one of their toughest could not overcome the challenges of a mission.

But John and Karma didn't have time to lament for their fallen comrade. As they stood in the midst of all this chaos, something was happening in the skies overhead. Transport orbs, sent by the whims of Magneto, streaked across the sky at blinding speeds. There were hundreds of them, moving too fast to count or track. It caused more panic and fear amongst the crowds rioting in the streets. It showed Magneto was ready to carry out the next and final phase of his plan.

"That crazy psycho is really going to do it," mused John, "He's going to destroy us all."

"So it's over then," she mused, "Magneto's won."

"Not yet, he hasn't. The X-men are still out there. They've stopped him before. They can stop him again. They just better hurry it up. We're running out of time."

* * *

**Worthington Private Jet – Over Skies of Genosha**

It was the moment of truth. The X-men arrived at Genosha where Magneto was carrying out his diabolical plan and not a moment too soon. Like the rest of the world, they saw his broadcast. They heard that angry undertone they knew all too well. It was that of a man driven mad by his rage. Only now, he was unleashing it upon the entire world.

The importance of their mission just went up exponentially. Success was more important than ever before. They not only had to save their planet, they had to stop this madman from inflicting irreparable harm to the world they swore to protect. It seemed even more daunting now. The whole of civilized society was likely crumbling under fear and dread. They had to turn the tide before it was too late.

"Damn…" said Remy upon hearing the end of Magneto's message, "That homme really has gone off the deep end."

"Of all the insane, diabolical speeches he's given over the years, that one has to rank near the top," commented Bobby.

"Forget the speech! What about that machine he was rambling about?" exclaimed Warren, "Now he has control over the entire electromagnetic spectrum?"

"Ah skipped a lot of physics classes, but even Ah know that's bad news," dreaded Rogue, "Please tell meh we have a plan, Cyclops!"

Scott, who was still gripping the controls to the plane, ran over the possibilities in his mind. When it came to a situation like this, there were only so many tactics they could use. With the kind of power Magneto described, they were definitely at a disadvantage. It meant they were going to have to be a lot more daring in their attack.

"Not a lot of time for planning, I'm afraid," said the X-leader, "Our only objective at this point is to knock Magneto out of whether power trip he's on."

"Great, so we'll just get in, tear up whatever gizmo he's using, and beat him to a pulp! That's a good enough plan for me!" said Logan intently.

"As appealing as that is, we can't just destroy that machine," said Scott seriously, "It may hold the key to diverting that asteroid. We just have to neutralize him and then work on destroying that rock before it hits."

"And then after the asteroid, we have those killer sentinels loaded with poison gas to deal with," added Kitty.

"Not to mention a vorld zhat is most likely falling apart vith fear," said Kurt.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten all that," muttered Scott, "I understand it's a long list of crises for us to handle. But try and think of it as a simple three-step process. Beat Magneto, stop the asteroid, stop the sentinels. Simple."

"Don't forget Henry and the Professor," said Ororo, still very worried about Hank after everything they had been through, "We need to save them as well."

"Okay, make that a four step process," Scott corrected sheepishly, "Like I said, simple."

They all understood Scott was trying to be the confident leader, but his assessment was overly simplified to say the very least. Each of those four steps he mentioned seemed daunting enough on their own. Having to handle them all at once sounded next to impossible. But the X-men had faced impossible odds before. They had to believe they could do it again and keeping it simple helped keep it in perspective.

"We need to hurry! We're running out of time!" said Jean anxiously, who was still trying to make telepathic contact with the Professor, "I can already sense some pretty distressing thoughts!"

"Do any of them belong to the Professor? Or Lorna?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know," groaned Jean, struggling through the mental strain, "There's just so much. I'm pushing my powers to the limit here."

"Try and conserve some of your strength, Jean," said Scott as he flew in lower, "We're going to need to go beyond all our limits with this. We may have to take a few big time risks in the process."

"What kind of risks?" asked Warren anxiously.

"You'll see," said Scott ominously.

Taking his own words to heart, Scott gripped the controls and flew the high end private jet down lower in a daring and risky maneuver. It was now flying at high speeds a few hundred feet off the surface of the water, kicking up a large wake behind it. The whole plane shook as he kicked in the afterburner. It led the rest of the team to tighten their seatbelts and hang on. Scott usually wasn't the one to take big risks. That was more Logan's deal. But these were desperate times. It still didn't offer much comfort.

As they held on, they passed through a thick cloud of fog. It was the outer area of Genosha. It had to be. More turbulence followed. They could hear the engines of the plains screeching. It wasn't a pleasant sound. For a moment it felt like they were going to give out. Then the fog cleared and they saw land in the distance. It was Genosha alright and if Magneto was as crafty as they remembered he was already aware of their presence.

But even as they passed over the shores of the island, Scott didn't slow down. If anything, he sped up. They were flying so fast and so close to the surface it felt like the plane was going to come apart all around them.

"Uh…Scott? You do realize this isn't the X-jet, right?" said Warren anxiously.

"I know what I'm doing, Warren," said the X-leader intently, "I just need to know one thing. Is this plane insured?"

"Okay, that would rank at the top of the list of things you never want to hear a pilot say!" groaned Bobby.

"Does it matter what I say either way?" groaned Warren.

"Just making sure," said Scott with a half-grin.

The X-leader then turned to his girlfriend, who quickly picked up on what he was about to do. It was crazy on so many levels. It was the kind of thing any normal person would be screaming at the top of their lungs how stupid it was. But there was no time to chide her lover's tactics. They had to adapt to this insane situation, even if it meant resorting to extreme tactics.

"You ready for this, Jean?" he asked his lover.

"As if I have a choice," sighed the young psychic, "Gun it babe! I got this!"

"Ooh boy, this gonna be one hell of a ride!" grinned Remy.

The X-men held on as they prepared to make their move. Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Gambit set aside all fear and uncertainty, gathering every last bit of their strength. A lot was depending on them. They alone stood against Magneto. They were prepared to stop him by any means necessary.

* * *

**Magneto's Citadel**

"YEEEEEESSSSS! THIS POWER IS INCREDIBLE! THE ENTIRE PLANET AND ALL IT'S MAGNETIC POENTIAL! I AM NOT JUST A MASTER OF MANETISM! I AM THE GOD OF MAGNETISM!"

The booming voice of Magneto echoed through his throne room. The machine was going strong at full power, humming with an ominous low rhythm as it churned to the power of his magnetic prowess. Outside, thousands of their mutant brethren cheered, watching as large beams of energy shot out into the sky. The whole citadel shook as he wielded his power, bending the Earth's magnetic field to his whim. Standing in the center, the master of magnetism hovered a few feet off the ground, surrounded by a bluish yellow halo of energy. He looked calm, but his expression bore the intensity of a man soaking in the rush of the ultimate power trip.

Watching in a mix of awe and horror were the Brotherhood. Exodus, Avalanche, Blob, Toad, and Pyro all stood back, admiring the dazzling light show before them. Quicksilver, Mystique, Forge, and the Scarlet Witch bore more serious looks. As bedazzled as they were by the display of the machine, there were still concerns. For Quicksilver, Forge, and Mystique the biggest issue at hand was the final step of the plan. Magneto had his machine and he had the world falling apart around him. All that was left was to deliver the death blow to humanity.

However, not everybody was so eager to see that final step completed. Wanda Maximoff was the only one who didn't share the same enthusiasm as the others As she watched her father be consumed by power, she found herself worrying what kind of world they were creating. For so long, she followed her father in the belief that they were going to use their powers to forge a better world for mutants. She used to think the only way to do so was to take humanity out of the picture. But in the time she had been running Genosha with the help of Charles Xavier, she wasn't sure if such a fate was truly best.

She found herself looking his way numerous times. He was still shackled to the wall with Hank, forced to watch this horrific scene with all the others. He looked so disheartened, watching his friend descend into madness.

"Amazing," said Exodus distantly, "So much power. It's…beautiful."

"Don't get a boner on us, Exodus," joked Blob, "These are just the fireworks. When is he going to take care of that big rock coming towards us?"

"Relax, Blob. It'll all be over soon," grinned Quicksilver.

"Then he better make it quick," said Mystique impatiently, "The sooner he gets this over with the sooner I can go about finding my kids."

"Better hope those spheres got to them," said Avalanche, "If he lets that rock hit they're going to be pretty hard to find."

"But he's not going to let it hit, right?" said Forge anxiously, "I mean, that rock would do way more damage than just wipe out humanity."

"You're not having second thoughts on us now are you, Forge?" said Pyro menacingly.

"Of course not," said Forge quickly, "I just want him to keep his end of the bargain."

"Ah you don't have to worry about that!" said Toad, "Magneto's a lot of things, but he's a man of his word!"

"I sure hope so," said Forge distantly.

The Native American mutant watched on as Magneto pushed his newfound powers. The citadel shook even more violently as he let out more magnetic pulses, which caused the sky above them to flash with brilliant auroras and lightning. It didn't look like he was too concerned about the asteroid. For his sake he better make good on his word. There wouldn't be much of a world to make inventions if the world was destroyed.

While the others watched with anticipation, Wanda found herself looking away. She could no longer watch this.

"Man, Lorna is missing a hell of a show!" said Quicksilver, "Where is she anyways?"

"With her mother," said the Scarlet Witch in a flat tone, "She was just starting treatment with Elixir. I don't blame her for not wanting to be here."

Quicksilver gave his sister a suspicious look.

"You okay, Wanda?" asked Quicksilver, "Now is not the time to get sick on us."

"I…I'm fine, Pietro," she said, "I just…I have a bad feeling about this. All that work we did to build a new sanctuary for mutants just seems so…meaningless now."

"How can it be meaningless? We're still going to have that sanctuary. We just won't have to deal with the humans!"

Wanda fell silent. She looked at her father and then back at Xavier. She noticed he was staring at her now, as if to indicate he understood. Even without his powers, he could sense her conflict. She tried to brush it off, shaking her head remorsefully to the man who she had such mixed feelings about.

"Wanda please…" she heard Professor Xavier say.

"I'm sorry," was all she could get out.

There was no stopping Magneto now. He was ready to deliver the punishing blow to the human race that had robbed him of so much. Anger, bloodlust, and vengeance drove him as his eyes glowed brightly in a sea of energy. The cheers of his people outside further encouraged him. At last, mutant kind would be liberated.

"Watch closely, my Brotherhood! You're about to witness the liberation of our people! On a slight whim, I can create hurricanes, cause earthquakes, and open holes in the Earth's magnetic field! It is all done so effortlessly!"

"So dealing with that asteroid should be a breeze right?" asked Forge.

"Ah yes…the asteroid," said Magneto ominously, "I haven't forgotten. I will take care of that soon. But first, let us have a little fun!"

"Wow, Magneto having fun? Now I've seen everything!" grinned Pyro.

"Is it really wise to waste time like this, Erik?" said Mystique impatiently, "Just do it already! For all we know the humans could be planning some sort of counterstrike!"

"Against me? Please!" scoffed Magneto, "I have the power of the entire Earth on my side! There is nothing they can throw at me that I can't easily manage!"

Mystique didn't seem convinced and was only further annoyed. But Exodus stepped in, pulling her back from making another comment.

"He's right, Mystique," he said, "Magneto has spent a lifetime working towards this moment. At least allow him to enjoy the moment. We need not worry. At this point, it would take the most foolish of fools to try and…"

Then Exodus stopped himself in mid-sentence. His expression suddenly shifted. He went from being totally confident to being completely unnerved. Just when it seemed everything was falling into place, he sensed something with his telepathy. The rest of the Brotherhood seemed to pick up on it too because they heard the cheering crowds outside shift strangely. It was as if they were seeing something that was out of place. And Exodus had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Oh hell, I know that look," groaned Mystique.

"Hey, what happened to the cheering outside?" wondered Toad.

Then over the noise of the machine they heard a growing roar. It sounded like the engine of a jet or something. Magneto was too lost in his power to realize it, but Exodus picked up on it and acted swiftly.

"Everybody get back!" he yelled as he shoved everybody off to the side.

It all happened in a flash. For a brief second, the Brotherhood saw a plane flying right towards them at high speeds. It was small, but fast and big enough to make them want to take cover.

It hit the throne room of the citadel with punishing force, sending a blast wave of fire and debris all throughout the area. The blast was so intense it charred half the room. Exodus was forced to protect the Brotherhood with his telekinesis while Magneto diverted it easily with a powerful magnetic field. There was only smoke, fire, and twisted metal in its wake. But through the debris, Magneto and the Brotherhood were able to make out some familiar figures. It was the X-men and they were all hovering in a protective telekinetic bubble, courtesy of Marvel Girl.

"Honey, we're home!" proclaimed Iceman.

"Feels good to have the element of surprise for once!" grinned Shadowcat.

"I agree. Now let's put it to good use!" said Cyclops as he and the others touched down.

"With pleasure!" snarled Wolverine, drawing his claws, "Hrrrrrahhhhhhhhhh!"

It was the last sight the Brotherhood wanted to see at this point. The X-men had arrived in full force. Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Angel, Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Gambit stormed the throne room and quickly set their sights on Magneto. But for Beast and the Professor were being held, who were still restrained in the back of the room, it was a welcome sight.

"My X-men," said Charles Xavier proudly, "I know they would come."

"Now let us hope they are not too late," said Beast.

Despite their sudden appearance, Magneto wasn't too concerned. He was more annoyed than anything else. Why should he be threatened when he had more power than they could ever dream?

"Foolish X-men, you're not even worth my time," scoffed the master of magnetism, "Brotherhood! Subdue them!"

"Just once I'd like a plan to work without the X-men butting in!" groaned Avalanche.

"Quit your whining, Avalanche! Just do as Magneto says!" said Exodus, "They mustn't interfere!"

"Bring it on. Gambit could use a warm up!" said Gambit as he took out his bow staff.

The Brotherhood charged, jumping between the machine and the X-men so that they would have to go through them if they wanted to stop Magneto. Avalanche, Blob, Toad, Pyro, Exodus, Quicksilver, and Mystique got into position. Forge and the Scarlet Witch hesitated, staying back for the most part. They could only watch as the battle unfolded.

Exodus took charge, using his telekinesis to take to the air and attack. He clashed with Marvel Girl, who met him in the middle of the room in a telekinetic surge. The two psychics each showed a determined resilience, meeting in a stalemate above the throne room and staring each other down with determined rage.

"You will not stop us! You're too late!" exclaimed Exodus as he pushed the young woman back.

"Guess I'll have to just take my frustrations out on you then!" grunted Marvel Girl, "And I won't be alone! Right Angel?"

"Truer words were never spoken, Marvel Girl!" said Angel as he flew in.

While locked in a telekinetic grapple, Exodus tried to counter the incoming Angel. But Marvel Girl took up too much of his power. Angel flew in and delivered a punishing blow, leveling him with a punishing uppercut. It left the mysterious mutant dazed and allowed Marvel girl to hit him with a telekinetic pulse, shoving him back and nearly crashing into the wall. It put Exodus on his heels, allowing Marvel Girl and Angel to stay on the attack. The rest of the Brotherhood faced a similar situation.

On the ground, Cyclops led Iceman and Gambit against Blob, Toad, and Pyro. Blob, after the ringing in his ears stopped ringing, let out an angry grunt as he charged the three X-men with his teammates backing him up.

"You X-men are doing down quicker than a late night snack!" he yelled.

"I got this guys! Take down, Toad and Pyro!" ordered Cyclops.

"He's all yours," said Iceman, quickly getting out of the way with Gambit and leaving his friend to face the charging Blob.

Knowing he would need extra force to stop this, Cyclops set his visor to maximum power and unleashed a punishing optic blast right into Blob's oversized gut. It momentarily stunted his charge, but did little to stop him.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Blob.

Pushing hard with his arms, Blob endured the forceful blasts. Scott concentrated harder, having to step back to avoid his intimidating presence. He grunted in determination, watching as the oversized mutant got closer and closer. Blob seemed unaffected and very confident. He was pushing through his optic blasts and preparing to strike. But that was just what he wanted him to do.

"Quick physics lesson, Blob. What happens when you concentrate a lot of force on a small area?" said Cyclops.

"Huh?" said Blob in confusion.

Cyclops grinned and adjusted his visor again, this time narrowing his beam to a point where it was no thicker than the width of a pencil. He then directed this beam up towards Blob's forehead. As soon as he it hit, it looked like he had just been struck in the face with a wrecking ball. The lumbering mutant fell back, clutching his head and groaned in pain as the punishing force left him with a pounding headache.

"Augh!" he groaned.

"Class dismissed," said Cyclops triumphantly.

"Nice job, Cyclops!" said Iceman, who was taking on Pyro, "Now how about a little help over here!"

"Hahahahahaha! What's the matter, ice cube? Can't take the heat?" laughed Pyro.

"Didn't you use that same pun in our last fight?" groaned Iceman.

The battle between them had been a stalemate. Pyro kicked up a massive fireball and surrounded his enemy with it, making it hard for him to aim. Iceman countered with some concentrated blasts, but Pyro was able to brunt his every attack. The heat was also getting to him. Despite the ice shell over his body, he was feeling it and could not form the kind of ice blast he needed in order to finish the crazed Australian off.

Upon seeing his teammate's distress, Cyclops re-adjusted his visor and took aim at Pryo. Unlike Blob, he wasn't going to have to use sheer force to take him down. He just needed a single well-placed shot. He set his sights on the fuel pack on Pyro's back, which provided the fuel he needed to start a flame. He took aim and fired, hitting him right on the back and knocking the pack right off him. The circle of fire he had been using to keep Iceman contained quickly burned out.

"You wanker! You have any idea how expensive that gear is?" exclaimed Pyro.

"Not half as expensive as your hospital bill is going to be," grinned Iceman.

With renewed strength, Iceman went in to finish him off. He didn't need anything fancy this time. He just jumped in, slugged him with a right cross, and iced up his legs so he couldn't get up and retrieve his gear. Pyro was officially out of the fight. Just across from him, Toad was hoping not to share his fate.

While Cyclops and Iceman were taking down Blob and Pyro, Toad set his sights on the Cajun. He started with taunts, leaping around him and over him in a powerful display of nimble acrobatics. Gambit didn't seem too intimidated though. He just kept grinning while clutching his bow staff, looking for the right time to strike.

"Come on! Show me what you got, Cajun!" said Toad as he leapt around, "You're new here so allow me to give you your first Brotherhood beat down!"

"That be mighty kind of you, homme. But Gambit never goes into a fight without havin' a good hand," he said confidently.

While wielding his staff in one hand, he skillfully unveiled a deck of cards he had stashed in the sleeve of his uniform. While Toad was showboating, he gave them a quick charge. Then when he landed in front of him again, he released them in a ways to shower the area with charged cards. He made sure they exploded all around the amphibious mutant, making him unable to leap around anymore and forcing him to stumble about trying toa void the onslaught.

"Ah-ee-ooh-ahhhh shit! That stings!" he stammered as one card exploded right in front of him.

"Ain't gonna sting as much as this," grinned Gambit.

The Cajun then lunged forward with his staff, driving it right into Toads gut. He then did a swift spin move, knocking his feet out from under him and sending him tumbling to the floor. Then for good measure, he pushed the tip of his staff up to his neck. It left Toad defeated and unable to counter.

"A little advice, homme," taunted Remy, "Next time before a fight…do everybody a favor and shower first."

"Ugh," groaned Toad.

The Brotherhood was dropping fast. The X-men came prepared and determined. It was embarrassing to be losing like this on their home turf. This was supposed to be their moment of triumph. They couldn't let them ruin this like they ruined the uprising.

Quicksilver and Avalanche tried to pick up the slack. Avalanche was staring down Rogue while Quicksilver was trying to get a hit on Nightcrawler. The speedster was running around the throne room wildly, trying to zero in on the nimble mutant as he kept teleporting out of the way ever time he was about to land a hit. It was really annoying and Quicksilver was getting increasingly frustrated.

"You'll have to be quicker zhan zhat, Pietro!" taunted Nightcrawler.

"Errrrr! Hold still you little furball!" grunted the speedster.

He kept running around in a blur, swinging wildly at Nightcrawler wherever he appeared. But all he got was a face of smoke and sulfur. He stepped up his attack, trying to get a step ahead of the teleporting mutant. While he was struggling on his end, Avalanche was trying to overcome Rogue's newfound powers.

It was an ill-advised matchup. Avalanche didn't know the extent of Rogue's newfound powers. He saw them briefly during the televised trial for Magneto when she fought Exodus. But he had no idea they were this strong. He tried attacking her with a tremor, but Rogue avoided it by taking to the air. There none of his powers could affect her. He could only watch and get frustrated as she hovered over him with a snide glance.

"You ought to learn to pick your fights better, sugah," she told him.

"I don't need advice on fighting!" grunted Avalanche.

Clutching his fists, he directed his seismic tremors upwards. Only instead of the ground, he had them travel along the walls and ceiling. This triggered cracks in the metal and caused some heavy debris to fall down onto Rogue. She was stunned at first, taking a good shot to the head with some heavy shards. She quickly recovered, defending herself with her arms and punching away the heavy pieces with ease. But Avalanche kept up the tremors. It was making the area unstable and with Magneto drawing more power, that wasn't a good thing.

"And Ah thought Logan needed anger management," she mused as she turned to her brother, "Hey Nightcrawler! Care to show our pal here a few tricks?"

"Certainly, mien sister," grinned Nightcrawler, knowing what she was referring to, "Give me a moment."

Nightcrawler narrowly avoided another blow from Quicksilver. He had to duck this time to avoid it before teleporting. It showed the speedster was getting closer to landing a hit. It gave him more confidence and more determination, helping him to step up his speed. But this is exactly what Nightcralwer wanted.

"Ooh, almost had me Herr Pietro!" teased Nightcrawler.

"I won't miss this time!" grunted Quicksilver.

The speedster quickly gathered himself and charged towards Nightcrawler for another attack. This time he went full speed, preparing his best right hook for this annoying mutant's face. Nothing would have satisfied him more than to wipe that stupid grin right off it. This time he wasn't going to escape.

In the span of a few fractions of a second, Quicksilver lunged at nimble mutant with his most punishing blow yet. But in his determined state, he didn't realize that Nightcrawler had teleported next to Avalanche who was still concentrating on his tremors. Just as the speedster was about to make contact with his face, he teleported out of the way so that instead of hitting him he slugged Avalanche right in the jaw.

"Ack!" gasped Avalanche.

"Ooh crap," groaned Quicksilver.

Just as the speedster was processing what he did, Rogue flew down and laded right behind him. Not wasting a millisecond, she delivered a well-placed 'tap' to the back of the head to effectively knock him out. She had to be careful not to hurt him too much. Her strength could be lethal if she didn't use it right. But Quicksilver was annoyingly tough. He would recover, but not without a massive headache.

"Guess he was right. He didn't miss this time," said Rogue.

"Neither did ve," said Nightcrawler, "Now let's see if ve can stop our mother from going overboard vith Wolverine."

"Ah'm not worried," said Rogue bitterly, "She deserves a good 'time out' for helping Magneto pull a stunt like this!"

Nightcrawler shifted somewhat at his sister's bitter words. He understood she had much more reason to resent Mystique than he did. But that didn't mean they should forget about her in this most grave of circumstances.

The shape shifter had her hands full with Wolverine, who she immediately went for as soon as the X-men entered. They quickly got into an all out brawl with Wolverine snarling intently while Mystique attacked with ferocious intent. After taking an early swipe at her with his claws, she had the feral mutant on the defensive. She used her nimble agility and top notch fighting skill to land several punishing blows on his face and gut. When he tried to counter with a roundhouse kick, she ducked and got in a solid blow to the groin. This stunned Wolverine briefly, allowing Mystique to rise up and land three solid punches on his face. He recovered again and tried to charge her with another slash attack, but before he could get any momentum going she drop kicked him and he fell back against some of the plane debris. And as it just so happened, he landed right on a shard from the engine that literally impaled him through his lower abdomen.

Seeing her chance, Mystique grabbed a mangled rotor blade from the engine from the debris. It was sharp and still burning with gas-fueled fires. It seemed perfect for cutting into this man's flesh and ending him where he stood. Gripping the shard intently, she gave Wolverine another kick to the neck to keep him from getting up. He was obviously in a lot of pain, but his determined grunts showed he was prepared to fight on.

"That healing factor of yours is pretty strong, Wolverine," taunted the shape shifter, "Let's see how resilient it is when I cut every major vein and drain you until there's nothing left!"

"Don't waste your time! It won't kill me! It'll just piss me off even more!" roared Wolverine, as he struggled to push himself off the shard.

The shape shifter raised her makeshift weapon and prepared to strike Wolverine. The feral mutant braced himself, knowing this was going to be a test of his durability. Then something happened he didn't expect. There was nothing stopping Mystique. Nobody was close to swooping into stopping her. Yet for some reason, she wasn't doing it.

Mystique stood frozen in place, her face tensing with determined rage. She wanted so badly to strike him and finish him off. But for some reason, she couldn't. Something was holding her back. Her brain was telling her body to do something, but it wasn't happening.

"What are you waiting for?" grunted Wolverine, "Loose your nerve?"

"Shut up!" grunted Mystique.

But before she could recollect herself, Wolverine shot up from his position and countered. He figured this was some sort of fluke. Never one to miss out on a good opportunity, he moved in for the finishing blow. He sliced the shard she was using as a weapon to pieces with his claws. Then he delivered a powerful kick to the head, nearly knocking the shape shifter out cold.

Stammering to his feet, he was still in a world of pain. His abdomen was bleeding and he was forced to cover it with his hand until his healing kicked in. But the pain wasn't on his mind. Mystique was a strong fighter and a trained killer. For her to hesitate like that against him of all people wasn't just strange, it was next to impossible.

"What the hell was that about?" he wondered.

While Wolverine was recovering, Exodus came crashing down next to him. He had just taken a severe blow from Marvel Girl, having let his guard down just long enough for her to get in the finishing blast. Angel came in and made sure he stayed down with a blow of his own. He was now lying not far from the wreckage of the plane. Upon seeing Wolverine's bleeding abdomen, she quickly flew with Angel down to assist.

"Are you okay, Wolverine? What happened?" she said anxiously.

"I'm fine, Jeannie. I'll walk it off," he muttered, his eyes still locked on Mystique.

"Yeah, just like everybody walks off being speared through the gut," commented Angel.

While he leaned on Marvel Girl and Angel for support, Rogue and Nightcrawler came running up to their downed mother. She was groaning in pain. Blood was coming out of her mouth and nose. But she was still conscious and sensed her two children near her.

"Mother! Ve're here!" said Nightcrawler as he helped her up.

But while Nightcrawler showed more concern, Rogue showed only disgust.

"Damn it, mama! What the hell did you do? Is helping Magneto destroy the world like this your way of getting back at us?"

"No," she coughed, "I did it because…it was necessary. I don't expect you to understand. But what I did…everything I ever did…was for you."

Rogue and Nightcrawler exchanged looks. They weren't sure if it was the lingering pain from Wolverine's blow that was talking. But she seemed sincere. There was no regret for what she had done. She did what she did and it was all for them. That kind of twisted logic from this woman would take a moment to sink in.

While the rest of the X-men were taking on the Brotherhood, Storm and Shadowcat slipped through the chaos and made their way towards Professor Xavier and Beast. Standing in their way was the Scarlet Witch, but she didn't seem nearly as determined or enraged as the rest of the Brotherhood. Her hands were still glowing with hex energy, but it looked as though she was holding back. Off to the side was Forge, who didn't seem poised to fight with her.

"Are you going to help or not, Forge?" she asked.

"Um…I'm a techno-whiz, not a fighter," said Forge warily.

"Wow, that has to be the smartest thing ever uttered by someone in the Brotherhood," said Shadowcat, "You could be that smart too, Wanda, if you got out of the way."

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this!" she said, her hexing powers glowing brightly.

"You're sorry?" said Storm curiously, "Wanda, nobody apologizes before a fight. Now I know we've had our differences, but it doesn't have to be like this. You can still help us."

The Scarlet Witch froze, her hands still glowing menacingly as she stared down the two X-men. She looked at them and then back at Xavier, who was watching intently. He knew as well as she did that she had reservations about this plan. Despite her history with the X-men, they cast her father's ideas in a new light. The battle she once never questioned now left her so uncertain.

"She's right, Wanda. It doesn't have to be this way," said Professor Xavier, "I can see it in your eyes. You know this is wrong."

The young woman continued to hesitate, gazing warily towards Charles Xavier. She had so many reasons to despise this man and so many reasons to trust him. Then she looked over at her father, whose eyes were now glowing brightly as he stared at the scene before him. Holding her head low, her decision wasn't clear. But she made a choice.

"No…I can't!" she said with renewed grit, "I have to…"

But she didn't get a chance to finish. Just as she turned back to face Storm and Shadowcat, she was met with the unexpected sight of Shadowcat delivering a punishing kick to the head. She hesitated too long, not able to get off any hex bolts. When the young X-woman hit, she made sure it counted. Her swift if not brash actions surprised even Professor Xavier.

"What? You would rather I wait for her to hex us?" shrugged Shadowcat innocently.

"No but that doesn't mean you should…" began Storm.

"I know. It was a little uncalled for," she said dryly, not letting her finish, "That's what you get when you take lessons from Wolverine."

It still earned her a look from Storm, but she didn't get a chance to go into it any further. Shadowcat rushed ahead of her to their bound friends, who were still shackled to the wall. She was greeted with great relief from Professor Xavier and Beast. She swiftly took their hands and phased them out of their restraints. Shadowcat let the Professor lean on her for support while Storm turned towards Beast.

The moment quickly became awkward. Storm bore a solemn look when she saw her ex-lover. He could tell there was a touch of guilt in her gaze. They never did get a chance to sit down and talk like they hoped. That was largely her fault lately because she had been avoiding the issue. She had clearly been worried that they may not get a chance to lay these issues with their relationship to rest.

"Hello Hank," said Storm distantly, "I…are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ororo," he replied, "I know we have some issues to work out, but at the moment we have much graver concerns."

"Yes…you're right," said Storm with a smile, "And I won't avoid it this time. I promise."

That was all the assurance Beast needed. The former lovers quickly gathered themselves and turned back to the conflict before them. By now, the rest of the team had handled the Brotherhood and were setting their sights on Magneto. The master of magnetism had been a silent observer, showing neither anger nor frustration at the sight of the X-men defeating his team. His mindset was beyond such things as petty annoyances.

It was a disturbing, ominous sight. After Shadowcat phased the inhibitor collars off, Professor Xavier felt his powers return to him. He quickly picked up on the strange thoughts of his old friend. Magneto usually didn't project because of his helmet. But he wasn't wearing it at the moment. Every thought, feeling, and intent was so focused and intense. His anger and hatred for humanity fueled this amazing display of power. He was almost deranged, utterly losing himself in this profound state of control.

"We must stop Magneto!" said the Professor strongly, "X-men, get him out of that machine!"

"On it, Professor!" said Cyclops assertively.

"Time to derail his little power trip!" said Rogue.

The X-men gathered near the center of the throne room where the machine was going full throttle. It all came down to Magneto, the man behind all this chaos. Now sitting against the wall, Professor Charles Xavier watched as Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Angel, Beast, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Gambit prepared to take down his old friend.

"You're wasting your time, X-men! This battle was lost before you even set foot in my sanctuary!"

"Like we haven't heard that before," scoffed Angel.

"And I'm pretty damn sick of it!" growled Wolverine, "So let's just skip the crazy prick speech and get to the part where I beat the living shit out of you! Hrrrrrrahhhhhhhhh!"

But Magneto wasn't having it. Wolverine barely took two steps into his attack before Magneto casually raised his hand and used his vast new power to end this fight before it could begin.

In a powerful display of his mastery of metal and magnetism, Magneto warped the metal in the floor so that it became a flexible, liquid like state. Guided by his whim, this liquid metal rose up from underneath each of the X-men and engulfed them in a metallic voice from the neck down. Since they were surrounded by metal, it was unavoidable. Within the span of five seconds each of the X-men was frozen in statue-like state.

"Ugh! The hell?" grunted Gambit.

"That's a new trick," groaned Iceman, now feeling very confined.

"Can anybody break free?" exclaimed Cyclops as he struggled.

"Ah'm trying!" groaned Rogue, trying desperately to get free, "Stuff is too dang thick!"

"Not for me it isn't!" said Shadowcat.

Using her phasing powers, she managed to get out from her metal confines. Upon seeing this, Magneto made another casual gesture with his hand. Suddenly, Shadowcat felt the entire floor underneath her give way. She would have fallen quite a ways down through the citadel, but at the last second Magneto ripped a panel of metal from the wall and suspended it over her. Seeing it was the only thing to grab into, Shadowcat jumped up and held onto it for dear life.

"I wouldn't recommend doing anymore phasing, Miss Pryde. The drop is quite unpleasant," said Magneto menacingly.

"Yeah, I noticed!" said Shadowcat nervously as she looked down at the steep drop below.

Now all the X-men were bound in an unbreakable vice. Some like Wolverine, Cyclops, and Rogue struggled mightily to get free. Others like Iceman and Marvel Girl tried to use their powers to break out. Others like Gambit didn't even try, seeing a show charging metal he was incased in would be like wrapping his body in a bomb.

It was a devastating display of his power. Magneto didn't even break a sweat doing it. He showed how he could easily end them on a whim. All it would take is a mere thought and he could squeeze the life out of them or cut off their air supply. The machine rally had taken his powers to a new level. It was a power the X-men could never hope to match.

"Your tenacity is admirable, X-men. But you're interference has tried my patience for the last time," said Magneto in a dominating tone, "You stopped my revolution before. You will not stop it again. I have the power of all the magnetic energy in the world at my disposal. There is no way I can be stopped. This time, humanity will be defeated! Mutants shall emerge victorious!"

"Zhis your idea of victory? Mass destruction and genocide!" spat Nightcrawler.

"It is the fate humanity rightfully deserves! Their barbaric ways have shown them to be unfit to inherit this world!"

"Like you're an improvement?" scoffed Rogue.

"Yeah, you're the barbaric one!" exclaimed Marvel Girl, "Millions of people are out there suffering and scared because of this asteroid and you take a perverse pleasure in it!"

"I assure you, I feel no joy in doing this, but humanity has no one to blame but themselves," said Magneto, "Now they are doomed."

"If you don't stop this we'll all be doomed!" yelled Cyclops, "Mutants will suffer every bit as much as humanity!"

"Oh please," scoffed Magneto, "Spare me your emotional pleas."

"I'm dead serious!" said the X-leader seriously, "Right now, there are sentinels en route to Genosha! The President and the UN have been rebuilding them since the uprising! If you don't back down, they'll destroy us all!"

Magneto scoffed at this revelation. He should have known the humans would formulate some sort of response. But he expected something more than this.

"Sentinels? Don't insult my intelligence, boy! I have enough power to destroy an army of sentinels in the blink of an eye!"

"That's exactly what they're expecting!" Cyclops went on, "But those sentinels are strapped with canisters of a gas that's poisonous to mutants! You destroy them and you'll unleash it over the entire island!"

"You're bluffing," spat Magneto.

"He's telling the truth!" exclaimed Angel, "My dad's company helped make that gas! I know what it can do! You won't just be responsible for the death of humanity! You'll be responsible for the death of your own people! Is that a price you're willing to pay?"

Magneto stared down the winged mutant and his associates. It felt like a ruse, but it sounded too reasonable to be a lie. He had seen in humans like Hodge the ability to pull devious surprises. It was a huge risk on their part, attacking the man who could stop the asteroid. But the humans were desperate. This would definitely fit such tactics.

But even if what the X-men were saying was true, the mere thought of backing down was outrageous. He had come so far. There was no way he was going to let some foolish human ploy stop him now.

"If this is humanity's way of taking a stand, so be it," said Magneto, "It will not do them any good. The asteroid will still hit. They are still doomed to extinction."

"Erik, listen to reason!" urged Professor Xavier, who had by now crawled up to the base of the machine, "This war you wish to rage on humanity will not have any victors! All these deaths that you attribute to humanity will be a burden you and you alone bear!"

"It's part of mutually assured destruction, Charles. If the humans are willing to wipe my kind our, I am willing to do the same. I would rather die with my kind than let generations suffer under human tyranny!"

"You're being irrational, Eirk! All that power is deluding your thinking!" exclaimed Charles Xavier.

"You're wrong! My thinking has never been clearer!" said Magneto, seething with power and rage, "If humanity wants an endgame! I'll give them an endgame!"

Professor Charles Xavier was at a loss. He now sensed in the mind of his old friend that he could not be reached. He was too consumed with power and rage. There was no stopping him now. Now flushed with near limitless power, he seemed to have abandoned whatever sanity he once salvaged. All hope seemed lost for the friend he once treasured.

"Okay, it's official. Magneto has lost his dang mind!" said Rogue.

"You're just figuring that out now?" grunted Wolverine, "When I get my hands on him, I'll…"

"I don't zhink anybody vill reach Magneto at zhis point, Wolverine," lamented Nightcrawler, "God help us all."

None of the X-men were ready to start praying. They continued to struggle from their confines while Shadowcat tried to kick her legs to reach the edge again. They couldn't allow Magneto to win like this. He was willing to kill them all, even himself, to defeat humanity. So long as they were still breathing, they were going to fight this madman. But they may end up needing divine assistance to get them out of this one.

The X-men were powerless. Magneto in contrast was all powerful and going insane from power. They had sentinels with poison gas coming their way and an oversized asteroid still on a collision course with Earth. Magneto was content to let it all come together in a final stand. But for Forge, who had been avoiding the fight and watching from affair, it was not the outcome he hoped for this endeavor.

"So…you're not going to stop the asteroid," said Forge, "You never intended to."

"I do apologize, my dear Forge. But it was necessary," said Magneto in a flat tone, "I don't expect you to understand the grandeur of what I'm doing. This is how it must be."

"Oh I understand perfectly," said Forge defiantly as he approached the master of magnetism, "I understand you're a lying, manipulative, ass. I don't care what kind of insane doomsday plot you're pushing, but you better stop that asteroid!"

"I would watch that tone of yours, Forge. You're in no position to make demands," said Magneto menacingly.

"Wrong again! You see, I didn't exactly follow your plans to the letter," said Forge ominously, "Just like the rest of my inventions, I always have a failsafe."

Forge pushed a small button on his artificial leg. A hidden compartment opened up, revealing a small remote control with an ominous red button. When Magneto saw this, his expression tensed with even more anger.

"Here's the deal," said Forge as he held up the remote, "You stop that asteroid and I don't push this button. Trust me, you don't want this. It'll take you down in the worst possible way. Now are you going to keep your promise?"

Magneto stared down the Native American mutant, mediating on this dilemma. He had no doubt that Forge was capable of such feats. He proved it in the way he was able to construct this machine without him. But he had come too far to turn back now. Without even saying a word, he made his decision.

Suddenly, Forge found himself hit with a punishing force. Or more accurately, he was pulled by a punishing force. The metal floor beneath him became liquid-like as it had with the X-men. Only instead of it being forced up along his body, he was literally yanked down into the floor as if he had fallen into quicksand. It came as such a shock he dropped the remote in the process. Now he didn't have his leverage against Magneto and was at his absolute mercy. The master of magnetism made his annoyance known, using his powers to relentlessly squeeze the life out of Forge.

"Ack!" he choked, blood now seeping from his nose and mouth.

"You insolent punk! You dare turn against me?" bellowed Magneto in a rage, "I am the master of magnetism! The savior for all mutant kind! This is my destiny! You had your chance to be a part of it! Now like the rest of humanity, you shall suffer!"

Magneto continued choking the life out of Forge, ready to set an example for the rest of his team. But as he was carrying out this act of punishment, the small black remote levitate in mid air and fly across the throne room. Magneto quickly noticed this and turned just in time to see it land in the hands of a new presence that had just entered the throne room. When he saw who it was, his expression paled with dread.

"Lorna?" he exclaimed

"I'm sorry, father," she said remorsefully, "You had your chance too."

Then without hesitation, she pushed the little red button.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Magneto.

Immediately, there was a reaction from the machine. The glowing ground plate shifted colors from blue to green and let out a sharp, powerful burst that filled the room with a blinding light. When it consumed the master of magnetism, he let out a howl of pain. The metal all around him warped and buckled, indicating erratic magnetic fields surging through the area. He tumbled from his hovering state, clutching his head as sparks flew around him. Every light in the area flickered and machine let out a low pitched hums. Every component went dark and all the power that once flowed through Magneto ceased.

It was a shock to the system like no other. Erik Lensherr went from the highest of highs, wielding power that was nothing short of god-like. That power was literally ripped away from him, leaving him reeling in agony. But it wasn't agony in the sense of pain. It was agony in the feeling of powerlessness. Now lying weakly in the center of the still glowing ground plate, he groaned in despair. Not only could he not wield his magnetic powers on a global scale, he couldn't wield his magnetic powers at all.

"My powers…" he gasped weakly, "Gone…it's all gone."

The X-men and Forge felt the grip from Magneto's metal confines loosen. Over with Shadowcat, the plate she had been hanging onto for dear life was no longer being kept up by Magneto's powers. When it fell, so did she.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

But luckily, the Scarlet Witch had recovered from the blow she had taken earlier and caught her.

"Hold on, I got you," she said, still clutching her head.

"Um…thanks," said a very surprised Shadowcat.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I haven't forgotten how you kicked me in the head," muttered the Scarlet Witch.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"Barely," she replied, "You're lucky I've got too much on my mind to be mad at you."

She was still very much a product of the Brotherhood. But Shadowcat would take it. She waited as she was floated back onto solid ground. She then ran over to her friends to free them from their confines. Lorna met up with her and helped out using her own magnetic powers. She freed Iceman first.

"Lorna!" he said with glowing excitement, "Boy are you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Nice to see you too, Bobby," said Lorna in a strangely flat tone, "But save the sweet talk for later. We're not out of this yet."

"She's right," said Cyclops who was still encased in metal, "Just get us out of here and we'll finish it!"

While Lorna and Shadowcat quickly freed the rest of the team, the Scarlet Witch helped her brother up and turned their attention to Magneto.

"Father!" grunted Pietro through the pain, "What the hell did you do to him, Forge?"

Forge, who was still catching his breath, was just being phased out of the floor by Shadowcat. He was the only one not surprised by what he saw.

"Relax, he'll be okay," assured Forge, "The failsafe triggered an emergency shutdown, cutting off power to all the amplifiers. I also took the liberty of adding in some gear from those dampening collars you used on Charles Xavier. That last pulse from the ground plate was a little shock to the system that will keep him from using his powers. But it's only temporary. They'll be back in a few days."

"You ungrateful punk! I swear I'll rip off the rest of your limbs for this!"

"Take it easy. You don't want to hurt me," coaxed Forge, "The machine is still operational and only I can boot it up again. Unless you want that asteroid to kill us all, you'll back off."

Quicksilver was livid. Looking at his wounded father, he was so enraged he was almost willing to let the asteroid hit just so he could make this man pay. Thankfully, his sister held him back.

"Leave it, Pietro. Help me with, father," said the Scarlet Witch, who was helping the weakened Magneto out of the machine.

Quicksilver cursed Forge. But his sister drew him away from his anger. Rather than belabor the point, he turned his focus to their father.

While the Maximoff twins were helping Magneto recover, the X-men were all freed. They reconvened near the machine with Forge. Professor Xavier was with them as well, leaning on Storm and Cyclops for support. Lorna was also there, staying close to Iceman. She still showed concern for her father, but the most pressing matter at the moment was the incoming asteroid.

"Well that be one crisis down," commented Gambit as he looked over at Magneto, "You got a bold femme there, Drake."

"I know," said Iceman, smiling proudly at Lorna, "We all owe her big time."

Lorna smiled and blushed at their praise, but there was little time for adulation.

"Indeed we do," said Professor Xavier, "Now we can focus on stopping that asteroid."

"Leave that to me," said Forge, "I'll have the machine up and running in a few minutes."

"We'll help you," said Beast strongly, "Remember, we still have the sentinels on their way. They will undoubtedly attack this citadel first."

"I haven't forgotten. But that's going to complicate things."

"I was afraid he was going to say that," groaned Angel.

"Can't say I'm surprised," muttered Wolverine, "Just how complicated are we talking here, bub?"

Forge looked over his creation and knelt down to access one of the panels on the base of the ground plate. After a quick reading, his suspicions were confirmed.

"That failsafe drained most of the power. That means I can't use this thing like I did last time to draw the asteroid in. But it still has enough juice to work the amplifiers. I need someone with the right kind of mutant powers to pack enough punch to deflect that rock."

"It's a good zhing ve're on an island of mutants," said Nightcrawler, "Someone vith zhe right powers shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Well Magneto used magnetism and I was the one that stopped him," said Lorna, "So I guess it's only fair that I be the one to stop it."

"That's incredibly brave and very hot of you, Lorna. But as your boyfriend I'm compelled to say are you crazy?" said Iceman, "I don't need to be a tech head to know Forge is going to say it's dangerous!"

"That sort of goes without saying," said Forge awkwardly, "Magneto is a high level mutant and the process may be too much for your body to handle."

"I'll take that risk!" said Lorna, "If it'll undo the damage he's done, it's worth it!"

"But Lorna…" said Iceman, sounding very adverse to this plan.

"There's no time to debate this with you, Bobby!" exclaimed Lorna, "Someone has to do something before it's too late!"

Iceman still wasn't sure. He wouldn't let go of Lorna's arm, not willing to see his girlfriend take a risk like this. But before he could make another comment, something unexpected took the whole team by surprise.

The whole citadel was rocked by a deafening bang. The X-men and the Brotherhood, who were starting regaining consciousness, fell back as several powerful tremors shook the structure.

"Guess that's the universal sign that it's already too late," said Marvel Girl.

"What do you mean? What the hell is going on?" demanded Quicksilver.

The speedster got his answer when the metal roof over them was literally blown open, revealing a stormy sky above them. It also revealed the source of the tremors. Hovering just over this opening were three imposing sentinels. With glowing red eyes and their hand mounted cannons glowing with energy, they took aim with their weapons.

"It's the sentinels!" exclaimed Storm.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" growled Wolverine.

But it was no joke. The X-men barely had time to react as the three robot monstrosities took aim. They set their sights on Magneto, who was no doubt the primary target. He was still weakened, being protected by the Maximoff twins, and very prone to attack.

"_Target Magneto identified. Objective: Destroy."_

"Oh no you don't!" said the Scarlet Witch, her eyes glowing with hex energy.

The sentinels all fired at once. The Scarlet Witch put out a large hexing field around them to deflect it. But the energy in the blast was greater than she expected. When they hit, the devastating beams were diverted wildly throughout the throne room. Some of the force still made it through, knocking the Scarlet Witch back and nearly rendering her unconscious. The rest of the beams hit all over the area, forcing the X-men to take cover and protect both the machine and Professor Xavier.

But one beam struck to close to avoid. It impacted right where Lorna and Iceman were standing. The resulting blast sent them both flying. Iceman tried to guard Lorna, but he wasn't fast enough. He took a heavy blow that nearly blew off his ice shield and Lorna hit the metal floor hard, nearly being knocked out as well.

"Bobby!" cried Shadowcat.

"Lorna…no," gasped Magneto.

"Gambit! Storm! Hurry, before they fire again!" exclaimed Cyclops.

The three X-men quickly acted. Cyclops shot one sentinel with his optic blast, Gambit struck another with a barrage of charged cards, and Storm hit the last one with a blast of lightning. The three robot humanoids took damage and were blown back, but they were not out of the fight. They were already preparing to renew their assault.

"You have to hold those things off!" exclaimed Forge as he shot up and ran to the machine controls, "If they destroy the machine we're done for!"

"But who is going to use it now?" said Nightcrawler anxiously as he teleported next to Lorna and Iceman, "Lorna is in no condition to go through vith it!"

"I don't know, but we need someone!" said Forge as he began working feverishly.

The X-men scrambled to defend themselves while also contemplating who would step up this time. If Lorna couldn't do it, someone was going to have to take a big risk and take her place. Forge's earlier warnings still rang strongly. There was a danger to using this machine. But that didn't dissuade some from taking the chance.

"Tell me something, Forge, can that machine amplify telekinesis as good as magnetism?" said Marvel Girl, who was protecting the Professor with her telekinesis.

"It should in theory," he said anxiously, "But I'll have to make some adjustments."

"Then make them!" said the young psychic as she ran into the center of the machine.

Upon seeing this, Cyclops quickly grew concerned. Just as Iceman had reservations about Lorna doing this, he had just as many bad feelings about Jean taking a chance like this.

"Jean wait! Are you sure about this?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, pig-headed risks is my thing!" added Wolverine, who seemed equally concerned.

"Just trust me!" she urged, "Keep those sentinels off me and I'll be okay! I promise!"

Cyclops still wasn't convinced. Even the Professor seemed concerned. But she was not one to make promises she couldn't keep. He could see it in her eyes. She was confident she could do this. The best thing he could do as her lover was support her.

"You heard her, X-men! Let's do this!" ordered Cyclops.

"Of all the bad habits she could have picked up from dating me, why did she have to get that one?" groaned Wolverine, still having reservations.

"Just be glad she didn't get your drinking habits," commented Rogue as she took to the air, "Now you wanna sit here worrying or kick some sentinel ass?"

"Tough choice," grunted Wolverine as he drew his claws, "Hey Angel, I need a lift!"

"I hear you, Wolverine!"

While Forge went to work and Marvel Girl waited for her moment, the X-men attacked the sentinels just as they were preparing to launch another attack. Cyclops, Angel, Gambit, Wolverine, Storm, and Rogue led the charge. Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Beast stayed back to help Forge and protect the injured Iceman, Lorna, and Magneto. They guarded their friends and enemies closely as the sentinels took aim with their cannons again. This time they didn't get off a shot.

Cyclops and Gambit hit them with another round of charged cards and optic blasts. Rogue and Storm followed suit, taking to the air and drawing their fire away from the machine. Rogue laid one out with an uppercut, showing off her newfound strength and nearly knocking it's head off. Storm used the clouds overhead to form a punishing lightning assault, which knocked out the blasters on their hands and destabilized its thrusters. The remaining sentinel tried to shoot her and Rogue to stop the attack, but not before Angel came flying in holding Wolverine by the arms. As soon as he was over the robot humanoid, he dropped him down so he landed right on the sentinel's head.

"You're mine, tin can!" he roared, "Hrrraahhhhhhhhhh!"

Wolverine relentlessly dug his claws into the head of the sentinel, attacking the vital brain components inside. The sentinel reached up with its oversized hand and tried to brush him off, but it was hit with another lightning strike from Storm. Wolverine continued to rip through wires and computer hardware, striking deep at the sentinel's core. He could feel it faltering. All three sentinels were showing signs of distress.

"Is it just meh or are these things slower this time?" wondered Rogue.

"They must still have kinks," said Angel, "Thank my dad for spotty engineering!"

"Be careful! Remember what he said about those gas canisters!" reminded Cyclops, "We have to take them out before they release it!"

The X-men continued their assault, but the sentinels picked up on this. Before they could fully disarm the mechanized behemoths, their emergency protocols kicked in.

"_Systems compromised. Initiating attack sequence omega."_

The eyes of each sentinel flashed bright red. Then the panels in their chest opened to reveal that the superweapon that Cameron Hodge once had installed there had been replaced by a large black canisters with ominous symbols. It had to be the gas Warren Jr. mentioned.

"Looks like ain't taking any chances!" said Gambit, "They gonna release the gas!"

"Damn it!" said Cyclops, looking back to see that Forge and Marvel Girl weren't ready.

The X-leader thought quickly, determined to give them more time to act. His girlfriend made a promise that she could take care of the asteroid. It was only fitting he keep his promise as well. He quickly formulated a plan.

"Rogue! The canisters!" he exclaimed, "Try and rip them out from the chest! Storm, I'll need your biggest tornado yet!"

"Consider it done, Cyclops!" said Storm, her eyes flashing as she summoned her power.

"Ah got ya, sugah!" said Rogue, who quickly picked up on what he was planning, "About time this new strength of mine pays off!"

Rogue worked swiftly, flying down to the chest of one sentinel and punching out the hastily constructed clamps keeping the canister in place. Summoning all her strength, she grunted as she ripped it out, nearly tearing the sentinel in two. She did the same thing with another sentinel, flying into the chest and ripping out the canister so that she w scarring two in each hand.

Meanwhile Wolverine descended the sentinel he was on, using his claws to scale down the torso. He then ripped off the clamps with his claws, allowing the canister to tumble out. It would have fallen down on the citadel, but it was quickly sucked up by the growing whirlwind. By now she kicked up a powerful tornado. It was so strong Angel had to fly back into the citadel to avoid it. The whirlwind extended high up into the sky, creating a huge column of air leading anything in it up into the heavens. With her hands full, Rogue flew up to the whirlwind and threw the canisters into it as hard as she could.

"They're all yours, Storm!" Rogue called out.

"Thank you, Rogue! The winds can take it from here!" said the African woman.

Pushing her powers to the limit, Storm intensified the tornado before her and narrowed its direction so that it carried the canisters high into the sky. Her eyes glowed brighter as thunder and lightning roared around her. As the canisters soared higher, she made the tornado narrower so that they were bunched in close and could not escape. Once they were as high as she could get them, Storm triggered a massive lightning assault. From all directions, the lightning hit the canister causing the metal to rupture and exploded under the pressure. The lethal gas was released, but quickly contained within the tornado before being dispersed harmlessly into the air.

While the gas was taken care of, Rogue and Wolverine finished off the sentinels. Rogue did one more pass, striking each sentinel in the head and sending them falling to the ground away from the crowds of dazed mutants, who had no idea what was going on. Along the way she caught Wolverine as he leapt off one of the sentinels and flew them back to the citadel.

"That's another crisis down!" said Rogue, "Now it's all on Marvel Girl!"

"I ain't worried," grinned Wolverine, "Jeannie will come through. She always does."

Back in the throne room, Forge was just about ready to fire up the machine. He enlisted help from Hank and the Professor, who manned another control panel near the wall while he worked on the one built into the base plate. Marvel Girl waited impatiently, taking deep breaths and preparing her mind for what she was about to endure.

"I'm getting a full go from the amplifiers!" said Beast urgently.

"Good! Power it up!" ordered Forge, "I still need to make a few more adjustments. I didn't exactly design this thing to handle telekinesis!"

"Will it be enough?" asked Xavier anxiously.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out!"

Forge kept working while Beast fired up the amplifiers. Within seconds the ground plate lit up and the machine began to hum again. Marvel Girl stood strongly in the center, waiting for the final word. The Professor and the rest of her friends cast a worried look. Cyclops especially was concerned. She managed a slight smile, reassuring them that she wouldn't let them down.

They all stepped back as the humming intensified. The amplifiers came to light and Marvel Girl soon found herself engulfed in the mysterious yellow light. She could feel the energy building around her. She tried setting aside all fear and uncertainty, thinking instead of how she and her friends were going to celebrate when this was over. She could already picture her and Scott sharing a passionate night together after this. There could be no mistakes. Everybody was counting on her.

Forge anxiously wiped the sweat from his brow, typing feverishly on the controls and tweaking a few electronics. The machine was almost at full power. This was the moment of truth. He crafted countless exotic inventions before that failed him. This was one time when he needed it to succeed.

"Here we go, Marvel Girl! I've triangulated the position of the asteroid! I just need you to give it the right push at the right time!"

"The right push…got it," said Marvel Girl as she looked up into the clear sky, "I'm ready, Forge! Let her rip!"

Forge entered the final command, unleashing the full power of his machine. It was all on Marvel Girl's shoulders now. Hopefully her powers were enough to handle this.

The machine erupted in a bright yellow glow, consuming Jean Grey completely. The amplifiers pulsed as the spun rapidly around the circular machine. The young psychic let out a pained groan at first. Her body tensed as the energy seemed to coalesce around her. Cyclops and the rest of the team watched on anxiously as her face contorted in discomfort. But that look soon faded. Within seconds, she was hovering a few feet off the ground plate in a calm, almost serene state. It was almost as if she was in a state of euphoria as her powers were expanded to new levels.

"I…I feel it!" she said as she clenched her fists, "The power…it's so strong!"

"Stay with us, Marvel Girl!" urged Forge, "I need you to shoot everything you got into the sky when I say so! We have a narrow window! Make this shot count!"

"I…I will!"

Flushed with this new power, Marvel Girl looked up into the sky. Feeling so flushed with power, every ounce of her being urged her to let it out. That same madness that consumed Magneto was trying to consume her. The pressure kept building. She fought it hard, that fragile control she spent her whole life regaining being pushed to new limits. She had to remember her friends, her home, and Scott. She had to maintain control for them.

"Okay! Do it now!" ordered Forge.

With a cry of determination, the young psychic unleashed the full force of her mind into the sky. All that pressure that had built up came gushing out, filling her with power unlike anything she ever felt before. It was almost godlike, directing her mind into the depths of space at speeds should couldn't contemplate. It was almost as if she herself was flying up into the heavens, seeking out the killer asteroid.

Within moments she felt it. The asteroid was passing into that narrow window. The overwhelming power she just unleashed clashed head on with the dense space rock, creating a powerful burst that shook the entire asteroid. But it was coming so fast it was still hard to move it. Marvel Girl didn't let up, pushing this newfound power beyond its limits and causing the machine to spark and shake. It still wasn't enough. This rock was stubborn. Refusing to fail Marvel Girl pushed even harder, letting down all the barriers she usually kept up.

"It's going to blow out!" exclaimed Forge.

"Hold on, Jean! You can do it!" said Professor Xavier.

"We're with ya, Jeannie!" yelled Wolverine.

From that encouragement, Jean Grey unleashed every last ounce of strength into one final burst. As she did, something strange happened. Her eyes flashed a fiery red briefly and she let out a cry that didn't sound like her for a moment. Then the brilliant yellow light shooting up into the sky turned to a reddish-orange, almost as if it were a fire of sorts only much more brilliant. Her friends watched on in awe while Cyclops looked deeply concerned. But he kept his faith in her.

When this powerful surge hit the asteroid, it finally gave way. The enormous space rock was diverted so it was no longer on a collision course as well. And it was just in time too because upon making this final push, the machine gave way. Sparks flew as the amplifiers and components shorted out. Marvel Girl gave way as well, her eyes still glowing as she let out a pained cry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In a blinding flash, the machine went dead as all the vital components were friend. And Jean Grey collapsed in the center of the ground plate. She had pushed herself so hard and unleashed power even Magneto hadn't reached. It was too much for her body and she went limp with exhaustion.

"JEAN!" yelled Cyclops.

Braving the sparks and scattered components, the X-leader ran to the aid of his lover and took her in his arms. She looked so weak and tired, barely able to move after so much exertion. Cyclops caressed her face tenderly, gazing at her with worry and dread.

"Jean…Jean, come on! Please, don't do this to me! Please…"

The sound of his tender voice was enough to break through unparalleled exhaustion. Jean Grey opened her eyes to see the loving gaze of her boyfriend. Still too tried to move, she smiled weakly at his gesture.

"Scott…" she said weakly, "Is it over?"

Cyclops looked over towards Forge, who was checking the damaged yet still functioning monitor. If the look of relief on his face was any indication, the danger had passed. He turned towards him and nodded, affirming that Jean had pulled through.

"It's over, Jean. You did it," he smiled warmly, "You saved us all."

The young psychic smiled back, sharing in his relief. The world was safe again. The X-men had once again succeeded. Feeling reassured, she allowed herself to fall asleep in her lover's arms.

The rest of the X-men let out a sigh of relief as well. They faced numerous great challenges and pulled through. This insane plot had officially been thwarted.

"That's crisis number three," said Shadowcat with great relief.

"Please tell me that's the last one," groaned Iceman, who was still recovering from the blow he took from the sentinel.

"I wish it were," said Xavier, "But there remains one last challenge to be dealt with."

The X-men knew exactly what their mentor was referring to. They all turned their sights towards Magneto, who was still recovering with his two children by his side. Lorna joined them, leaning on Iceman for support. It was a surreal sight. Magneto was still weak and powerless. The rush from all the power he wielded and the crushing feeling of losing it all hit him hard. But he still faced the X-men with the same bitter gaze.

"You got a hell of a lot to answer for, Mags!" snarled Wolverine.

"That be for sure!" said Gambit, "A prison cell be too light for a stunt like this."

"Are you trying to threaten me, X-men?" said Magneto in a weak yet tough tone, "Just because I do not have my powers does not mean I will go quietly."

"By all means, kick and scream the whole way," said Shadowcat.

"May God have mercy on your soul for this," said Nightcrawler.

"Back off, X-men!" spat Quicksilver, standing up and hovering protectively over his father, "You think you can just haul him off, throw him to the humans, and allow him to be executed? You'll only destroy any hope mutants ever have of escaping human tyranny! You'll start a new conflict! I won't stand for it! All the mutants outside won't stand for it either!"

"If you want you're welcome to join him," said Angel dryly.

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged," snarled Wolverine.

They seemed poised for another clash. But Professor Charles Xavier stepped in.

"Hold it, X-men! Pietro has a valid point," he said, "His actions today were horrendous. There's no denying that. But turning Magneto into the authorities will only further damage human/mutant relations."

"But not turning him in could be just as bad," said Storm anxiously.

"I know. But we must remember our priorities, X-men. We must seek peace above all else. Even if it means making certain sacrifices, we must do what is best for both humans and mutants."

"That's all sickeningly noble of you, Charles. But utterly fruitless," scoffed Magneto, "Peace is no longer possible. The humans will never accept anything less."

"You're wrong, Erik. I haven't lost faith in humanity even if you have. There is still a way," said Xavier confidently, "It just requires compromise."

"Compromise? With humans?" scoffed Magneto, "I would rather die!"

"Don't tempt me, bub!" grunted Wolverine.

Xavier fell silent. He was once again at a loss. He wanted desperately to salvage peace from this chaotic affair. But if his old friend was unable to move beyond his anger, then there was no hope. No matter what they did, more conflict would break out. Humans and mutants would never be at peace.

The X-men knew this. The Brotherhood knew this. Lorna also knew this. But she refused to accept her father's embittered words. Looking at him, she still saw that defiant anger that consumed him when he was using the machine. But at the same time, she saw a man wary and distant. He had been at war with humanity for so long that anger and violence was all he knew. If ever there was a time for him to look beyond it, that time was now. Remembering her mother's words to her, she set aside her lingering soreness and approached her father.

"Father…" said Lorna in a soft yet desperate tone.

"Do not waste your breath, Lorna. My resolve will not change," said Magneto strongly.

"Please…I know you feel so much hatred for humanity. There's nothing that I or Professor Xavier can say to make that pain you feel go away. But I'm not going to try and convince you that what you feel is unjustified. I just want to remind you that beneath all that anger and hatred, there's still a man inside."

It seemed like a helpless emotional plea and nobody in the X-men, including Iceman, seemed confident that Lorna was going to succeed where Professor Xavier had failed. But somehow, she drew Magneto in and he was listening intently.

"My mother told me about what happened to you…about how you lost your first wife and how you almost lost Wanda and Pietro. I…I can't imagine how horrible it must have been. But beyond the horrors, she also told me you were a man who could love in a world filled with hate and fear. You loved her in her darkest hour. And I can tell you love me, Wanda, and Pietro all the same. What I'm asking, not as an enemy but as a daughter, is for you to remember that love. Use it to look beyond the hate and anger. The world you saved my mother from…the world you saved me from…is that really the kind of world you want for the people you love?"

Erik Lensherr fell deathly silent. Looking into the eyes of this beautiful young woman who bore his own flesh and blood, he saw in her an honesty he hadn't seen from anybody in a long time. It wasn't a plea for reason or peace. It was a simple plea for a father's love. It struck him on a level few things ever had before. But she wasn't done yet.

"You once said it yourself. There is right and there is wrong. You know what you have do. Please Father, do the right thing."

It was a simple request. One that was asking Magneto to do something he wouldn't even contemplate before. The right thing in this instance was the most egregious. His every instinct was pulling him one way, but his heart was pulling him in the opposite direction. The X-men were looking at him assuming he would go the way he always had, towards anger and hatred. But Lorna was different. She touched on something even Charles could never understand.

The master of magnetism looked back at his old friend and then at Wanda and Pietro. Pietro looked confused, not sure what he was thinking at this point. But Wanda understood. He could tell she agreed with Lorna's every word.

"Please father," said the Scarlet Witch, "Listen to her."

It was then his decision was clear. His anger and hatred still burned, but he would not let it dictate his actions this time. For once, Erik Lensherr was doing to follow a different path. He didn't necessarily agree with it, but he knew in his heart it was right.

"Okay, Charles…I'm listening. What sort of compromise do you have in mind?"

* * *

**Pentagon – War Room**

The President and his advisors were in shock. The world had been falling apart. Reports of riots, looting, and mass hysteria were coming in from all around the world. Magnetic anomalies sprang up around every corner of the globe, courtesy of Magneto. Bizarre weather patterns and astronomical phenomenon were detected all around the world. It seemed if the asteroid didn't destroy them, Magneto's power trip certainly would.

The President and his top defense officials placed their faith in the sentinels, armed with a poisonous gas developed by Southerner Pharmaceuticals. They hoped they would somehow be able to stop Magneto or at least make him pay a high price for his egregious acts. They all watched via radar and tracking monitors from a carrier group near Genosha as the sentinels began their attack. They were waiting for a report on whether or not their attack had succeeded.

But then something happened that nobody expected. One of the chief science aides came rushing into the room with a stack of papers and threw it down before the President.

"Sir! The asteroid! It's been diverted!" he said breathlessly.

"Diverted?" said the President with a mix of shock and relief, "How?"

"I…I'm not sure," he replied, "But NORAD detected another pulse from Genosha a few moments ago. We're not sure what it was, but the power was tremendous! It literally knocked the entire rock off course! All data indicates it'll settle into a stable orbit around the Earth!"

It was the best news they could have hoped for. Everybody let out a collective sigh of relief. The doomsday asteroid that was supposed to destroy them all was no more. Civilization it seemed was saved. But that wasn't the only shocking revelation.

"There's more," said the aide breathlessly, "The sentinels…they've been destroyed too."

"Damn," said the Secretary of Defense, "So the attack failed?"

"What about the gas?" asked Senator Kelly.

"I'm not sure, but it appears to have been dispersed. It doesn't seem any of the mutants were affected."

"So then what the hell happened?" exclaimed the President.

The aide fell silent, still overwhelmed by the information he had received. There were still plenty of unknown details. Crisis like this don't just resolve themselves. Someone or something had a hand in it. Whatever had happened, nobody was sure how to react.

"What now, Mr. President?" asked the Secretary of State.

"I don't know," he said distantly.

"This doesn't feel right," said Senator Kelly, "It could be one of Magneto's tricks!"

"How is destroying his best leverage against us a trick?" asked one of the Joint Chiefs.

"I don't know! But we're talking about Magneto here! For all we know he could be preparing for something even more devious?"

It was a chilling thought, Magneto planning something worse than what he had already done. Nobody was prepared to face something like that again. The world couldn't take anymore chaos.

Then as everyone processed what was happening, one of the female technicians came rushing up from one of the consoles.

"Mr. President, sir, I…I just got a call from Genosha. It's Magneto."

"Magneto?" exclaimed Senator Kelly, "Now he's calling us?"

"Settle down, Senator," said the President calmly, "Patch him through."

The wary technician did as she asked and everyone at the conference table huddled around the electronic speaker in the center for which they used for conference calls. After hearing his earlier speech, there was no telling what this was about. Senator Kelly may be right when he said they should always assume the worst.

"_Hello Mr. President. This is Magneto. By now, I assume you're people have uncovered what has just transpired. The asteroid has been destroyed and so have your sentinels. We both have Charles Xavier and the X-men to thank for that. But now that our means of destroying one another are gone, we are left at an impasse. After contemplating this matter, I have concluded that we cannot continue down this path of madness. So if you are willing to listen, I propose a compromise. But be forewarned Mr. President, rejecting it will only lead to greater suffering…for all of us."_

Magneto's stoic voice didn't sound as sinister as it did during his earlier speech. Whatever happened on Genosha must have been extreme. It was hard to tell if he was being sincere, given his history. But he still had that threatening undertone in his voice. Whatever this deal was, it was not going to solve all their problems. It may end up leading to entirely new ones to handle.

All eyes were on the President now. It was his call. They could tell he was contemplating on whether or not to respond. Given his bewildered state, he seemed very willing to make a deal at this point. But Senator Robert Kelly was not so easily shaken.

"Mr. President, you can't seriously be willing to negotiate with this madman!" said Senator Kelly under his breath.

The President didn't say a word. He just turned towards the senator and shot him a cold glare, forcing him to pull back somewhat. He could tell how dead set against this Senator Kelly was. He didn't blame him. This country always had a strong policy in terms of negotiating with terrorists. But these were extreme circumstances. Having come so close to complete destruction, the President didn't have the stomach for more death. It led him to make the most difficult decision he ever.

"I'm listening, Magneto," he said into the speaker, "What do you propose?

* * *

**Up next: War and Peace**


	22. Issue 43: War and Peace

**Issue #43  
War and Peace**

* * *

_Professor Charles Xavier and his mutant team the X-men have reached a major turning point in their fight for peace and understanding between humans and mutants. In one of their greatest challenges to date, they stood against Magneto, the Brotherhood, and the sentinels as the world stood on the brink of destruction. _

_Magneto was prepared to wipe out humanity. Using a machine created by a mutant named Forge, he redirected and asteroid onto a collision course with Earth. With that same machine, he amplified his powers to give him full control over the Earth's magnetic field and wield near limitless power. But humanity was prepared to wipe mutants out as well, using the mutant hunting sentinels and poison gas developed by Worthington Industries to strike back. The two sides were ready to destroy each other, but the X-men stepped in and stopped them._

_Now that the world is safe, an arduous rebuilding process has begun. In wake of Magneto's failed plan, he was reluctantly convinced by his daughter Lorna to stop waging war and strike a deal with the President and the UN. With Xavier's help, that deal has been accepted. Now as the world recovers, a new host of challenges await humans and mutants alike. _

* * *

**Genosha – Magneto's Citadel**

It had been a week since the confrontation between Magneto and humanity nearly destroyed the world. For many, it was the longest week in their collective lives. Civilization itself was on the cusp of total breakdown. But at the last moment, the two bitter sides came together and worked out a deal. It was neither a victory nor was it a defeat for either side. It was simply the end of a conflict and the beginning of a new status quo.

For Erik Lensherr, he wasn't sure what to make of it. Much of the details were still sinking in. His powers were back and a new status quo was emerging with each passing day. Standing atop his citadel, looking out over the emerging skyline of Genosha, he had his reservations. The frantic cheering and fanatical loyalty that once dominated his followers had been shaken. There was no cheering or rallying. There was only a silent, solemn acceptance as his people picked up the pieces and started building new lives. He didn't necessarily agree with the direction they were going. But as a man of his word, he would rightfully uphold his end.

"The new capital is coming along nicely," said calm tone of Charles Xavier as he wheeled up next to his friend, "I've never seen so many mutants working together to build a new home for themselves."

"Amazing, isn't it?" said Magneto flatly, "Give them a chance to build a new home for themselves and they don't waste a moments time. If only there were fewer bitter faces. They're all disappointed I could not give them what they promised."

"They'll come around," said the Professor confidently, "It's still sinking in. In time they'll see this is all for the better."

"Is it, Charles? Or did we just delay the inevitable with this little deal of yours?"

"I'd rather not speculate, old friend. For now, these mutants have a chance to begin new lives. The best we can do is ensure these lives are safe and secure."

Erik was still skeptical, ignoring his friend's hopeful smile as he gazed out over the capital city. The foundations of this new life of theirs was still being laid. It was all contingent on the deal Magneto made with the President and the UN. The deal wasn't without its sacrifices, but as Lorna had told him it was the only way that felt right.

"I'm still amazed the President agreed to all this," said Magneto, "He gave me the full pardon he promised, accepted Genosha as a sovereign nation, and agreed to protect our mutant brethren as the world rebuilds."

"He didn't do it for free, Erik. You still had to do your part."

"I know," he said in a low tone, "But I've done what he asked. I released every soldier from the prison camp and allowed them to leave, I allowed every remaining human on the island to leave, and I provided compensation for the families of the humans I hurt during both affairs."

"You also agreed to surrender every weapon still on Genosha and allow the island to be monitored by an international military force," added Charles.

"Don't remind me," said the master of magnetism bitterly, "You know they probably have any number of missiles, guns, and aircraft pointed at us ready to strike the moment I step out of line. And no matter how much I hate it, I have to accept it. So even if this nation is to become a sanctuary and a haven for mutants, it will still be under the thumb of human authorities."

"Try not to think of it as being submissive to humanity. Think of it as being legitimate," coaxed the Professor, "The fact remains, you caused a lot of fear and resentment all over the world. And mutants are sure to suffer because of it. There are so many people who do not trust you or what you have planned for this island. The only way the world can have any notion of safety is to ensure checks and balances."

"By checks and balances I assume you mean mutually assured destruction, Charles. MAD, if you will. A perfect acronym if ever there was one."

"Indeed, old friend," said Xavier distantly, "But that is the price you pay for peace. Both sides will have to make sacrifices. It has it's flaws, but it is better than any alternative."

Magneto was tempted to argue such a position. But he decided not to. For so long he had been pushing for conflict between humans and mutants. Each time he tried, it led only to more problems. This was the first time he was trying something different. It wasn't quite what he wanted. He still believed mutants should be dominant. It isn't quite what Charles wanted either. He didn't believe mutants should separate themselves from humanity. But this is the situation they were stuck with. They had to make the best of it.

Sighing to himself, Charles looked up at his old friend. He still saw a great deal of conflict in him, but the hate and anger that drove him through this endeavor seemed to have waned. He had a pretty good idea of why that was.

"How are things with Lorna?" he asked him, "I heard you've been spending more time with her."

"We have a lot to catch up on. It is still a work-in-progress, but she has been opening up to me. She's going to need her father now that her mother has passed away."

"Yes, I heard about that this morning," said Charles solemnly, "Has she decided what she is going to do now?"

"No and I don't expect her to decide right away. Allow her to mourn," said Magneto, showing his share of sorrow as well, "I have offered her a place by my side. She has been a…sobering influence for me. She's helped me remember that I have much more to offer our people than destruction."

"And that is quite a feat," said Xavier with a smile, "I'm glad she was able to reach you in ways that I couldn't."

"To be fair, she had an advantage you could never match, Charles. You see, you're a man of reason. You seek to separate your emotions from your pursuit of the truth. But I cannot do that. Lorna understands that I am driven by a powerful desire to make the world more just. It isn't just for me. It's for my children and the loved ones I have lost."

Magneto's expression shifted as he remembered all those he lost. From his parents and wife to Lorna's mother, it was all so painful. It was part of what fueled his resentment for humanity. But at the same time, it fueled his desire to do what was right.

"It isn't always about what's reasonable," he went on, "It's about what's fair. You may give me the old mantra that life is not fair. And I agree. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't fight it. Maybe in a sense we are both idealists in our respective endeavors. But you have your fight and I have mine. And I will never stop."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Erik," said Xavier, "I just hope this new path you're on leads you to a better way of achieving your goals."

"That remains to be seen," he said distantly, "There are still many conflicts for mutants to face. The humans still have the sentinels and have shown they are not afraid to use them. They also have that gas that could one day threaten us all."

"I know. I haven't forgotten. And rest assured, my X-men will continue working to resolve those conflicts."

"I would expect nothing less, Charles. But don't expect the rules of the game to change too drastically. I still ask that you do what I have always asked you to do…don't get in my way."

They were fitting words for a difficult situation. Charles Xavier remained hopeful, but still very concerned as he watched his old friend walk off into the depths of his citadel. Lorna may have gotten through to Magneto enough to stop his rampage, but she didn't change his intent. He still despised humanity and would continue working against them. They seemed destined to clash again.

But Charles Xavier still had hope. One day they may share a common dream again. For now, it was a time of recovery and rebuilding. Many challenges awaited for humans and mutants alike. How they would handle those challenges remained to be seen.

* * *

**Washington DC – White House**

Being President of the United States was a challenging job to say the least. It involved being a leader not just to a nation, but to the world at large. Few jobs carried so many rewards or responsibilities. The president could shape the course of history with the decisions he made. Some decisions made a president famous while some made a president infamous. But it was always the hardest decisions that left the greatest impact.

Sitting in the Oval Office, gazing out the window, the President couldn't help but wonder how history would judge the decisions he made during this crisis. They had been by far the hardest decisions he ever made as a president and a man. As every leader before him had done, he made the decision he thought was best. Against the advice of many advisors and the sentiment of his own people, he accepted the deal Magneto proposed.

It was a decision that drew the ire of a lot of people. The public didn't like it. Many in Congress hated it. Even his own wife didn't agree with it. He found himself second guessing himself all week. But there was no going back. The decision had been made. The deal with Magneto was official. Now the aftermath could begin.

"Congratulations Mr. President, your approval rating is lower than any sitting president in history," said Senator Robert Kelly, who stood across from his desk, "Even Richard Nixon's numbers weren't this bad when he was getting impeached."

"Spare me the historical precedent, Robert. I know how bad it is."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think you do," said the senator strongly, "You capitulated to a madman! You let Magneto off the hook!"

"It's not like I cut him loose, Senator. I pardoned him with the understanding that he would cease his hostile acts and negotiate a stable peace. And so far, he has done what he said he would do."

"That's not how I see it. That's now how the rest of the world sees it either. By and large, this act conveys the sense that you are willing to give into the whims of a madman. Even if he upholds every part of this deal, you're still leaving him free to plan his next assault on humanity! You just didn't have the stomach to do what has to be done."

The President tensed bitterly. Senator Kelly wasn't the first one to point this out. He probably wouldn't be the last. He could take being criticized for any number of flaws. Being weak wasn't one of them.

"Senator, look at me!" said the President sternly as he turned around in his chair, "Every hair on my body has turned gray since this began. I've had the same damn headache for five days now. And I haven't gotten a wink of sleep. Don't even begin to criticize me when you have no idea what I've been through!"

"Sir, you don't understand," said Senator Kelly, lowering his tone.

"No, I do understand! I knew the second I decided to hear Magneto out I would be going against the will of so many people! Believe me, nothing would make me happier than to see Magneto face justice! But this isn't a just world! We have to adapt as best we can to these situations. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices. But most importantly, we have to do what is right. It isn't always popular. At times it's downright counterintuitive. But given the choice between pursuing peace or conflict, I choose peace."

"I'm not saying I'm against peace sir. But the question remains…at what price?"

"If you can think of a better way to handle a situation with an out-of-control mutant like Magneto, I'd love to hear it."

"Is that a rhetorical question, sir?"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for an answer either way?" retorted the President.

Senator Kelly fell silent. There were so many ways for him to argue his words. He disagreed with nearly every part of it as he had disagreed from the beginning. He hated how the President was handling this. The American people deserved better. The human race deserved better. He had been a voice on human/mutant affairs before, but this proved to him more than ever that mutants were the greatest danger this world faced. By letting Magneto go like this, he was putting everyone at risk.

The President turned back to the window and rubbed his throbbing temples. He was tired, feeling at a total loss for what was going on. He spent his entire adult life wanted to be president. Now it felt like a burden, one he wouldn't wish on anybody. His tenure in the White House was almost up. Like it or not, this would define his legacy. At this point, he was content to move on and let someone else bear these overwhelming challenges.

"I'm through with this, Robert. Give it a rest for now," said the President distantly, "The world is still recovering. Let's give ourselves time to rebuild before we start considering our next move."

"Very well," said Senator Kelly bitterly, "But this issue isn't going away. Magneto has made it clearer than ever that the biggest challenge facing us is the human/mutant conflict. We can't keep doing what we've been doing or some day Magneto or some other mutant will strike again. And when that day comes, peace might not be an option."

"I don't disagree, but let's save policy for another day. I've done enough to make myself infamous for one presidency. Let's leave the next step for a new administration."

"A new administration…right," said the senator.

Senator Kelly left the President to his solitude. He still had a lot to work through. Being the most unpopular president in history was probably going to take some time to sink in. But that was his burden to bear. He brought it upon himself when he decided to trust Magneto. He was right about one thing though. Time was the best medicine for everybody at this point.

But the conflict remained. The human/mutant issue was still a threat everybody. Magneto was still at large as the de-facto ruler of Genosha. Mutants would no doubt be empowered by this dramatic shift in global affairs. If the President wasn't going to handle it, then the human race deserved someone who could.

* * *

**Magneto's Citadel – Infirmary**

It was a dark day in Lorna's life. On a week where the world had come so close to complete destruction, she endured hardship on a level that went beyond the conflict. It was the kind of conflict she avoided her whole life, the conflict her mother tried to protect her from. But she was unable to avoid it. It may have been fate or just her being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whatever the case, she was now fully immersed in this conflict and suffered great losses because of it.

Late last night, her mother passed away. She finally lost her battle with cancer. For days she had been deteriorating, getting weaker and weaker. She continued to reject treatment from Magneto's healers. She made it clear that she had accepted her fate. She was ready to move on. But before she left this world, she spent her final moments holding her hand. She kept telling her how proud she was that she got through to her father. She seemed completely confident that she could go on without her. But Lorna wasn't so sure.

Her eyes were still stained with tears as she sat on the floor outside the infirmary, hugging her knees with her back against the wall. She watched as two mutants, Lance and Rusty, moved her mother's body out on a gurney. She was covered with a white sheet, but Lorna still felt her presence. It was still sinking in, the idea that she was going to have to live her life without her mother. She cried and mourned, but she did not let her sorrow consume her. She had to be strong. She had to be ready to make some very difficult decisions.

As she watched her mother disappear down the hall, Bobby emerged from behind and saw her in her distraught state. He had been staying close to her through this whole ordeal. But she remained distant, having her dying mother on one end and her deranged father on the other. Now was not a time to give her space. Lorna needed her boyfriend.

"Hey," he greeted in a low tone.

"Hey," replied Lorna, still gazing off into space.

Normally, Bobby would have tried to make a joke or say something to lighten the mood. But this was not the time for his sense of humor. Shifting awkwardly he sat down next to her on the floor and scooted in close, trying to comfort her in any way he could.

"I'm so sorry, Lorna," he said, "I…I don't know what to say."

"My mom is dead, Bobby. There's nothing to say," said Lorna, holding back her sobs, "She went peacefully. She held my hand until she took her last breath. She even smiled at me and I was doing everything I possibly could to keep myself from bawling."

"When you're saying goodbye to a parent, I think you're legally entitled to."

"But I didn't," she said, "I stayed strong for her. And now she's gone."

More tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't cry. Bobby scooted in closer to wipe them away. He then slipped his arm around her, holding her close. She accepted the gesture, but didn't embrace it for some reason.

"Is there anything at all I can do for you, Lorna?" he asked desperately, "Please talk to me. You've been giving me the cold shoulder all week. Not that I blame you, but it's really starting to worry me."

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I don't mean to be cold. I know that's a challenge in my family, but I've had a lot to deal with."

"Yeah, that I can understand," said Bobby empathically, "I get it. It hurts to have to watch your mother suffer like this."

"It wasn't just my mother, Bobby. There were other issues. And these are issues you can't understand."

"You mean, Magneto? I thought we laid that to rest already. You went along with him again to keep an eye on him. It was the right thing to do. It saved all our butts along with everyone else's. That makes you the big hero here."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Bobby. But I'm no hero. Heroes go above and beyond to save other people from harm. I wasn't focused on saving other people. The first time with the uprising I was focused on saving my mother. The second time I was focused on saving my father. I wasn't being heroic. I was being a daughter."

Bobby groaned awkwardly. He still couldn't wrap his head around Lorna's reasoning. She was a dedicated daughter and all, but going out of her way for Magneto like this just didn't make sense to him.

"Ever since I heard my father speak at his trial, I've been thinking. And now that my mom is gone, I can't afford to think about it any longer. I have to start making decisions."

"What do you mean by decisions?" asked Bobby anxiously, "I'm assuming this isn't something as simple as what shade of green goes with your hair."

"Please don't make jokes. I need to be serious here," she said strongly, "Before my mother died, she gave me one last piece of advice. People like my father who commit these deplorable acts are still people. The world may call him a monster. You and the X-men may call him a villain. But he is still a man. And it's men like him that need someone to love him…someone to show him more than just hate."

"That sounds like good advice and all, but I'm not sure where you're going with this."

Lorna paused for a moment, collecting herself as she turned to her lover. What she was about to say was going to be hard for him to take. But she knew it was right.

"I'm not going back home, Bobby," she said, "I've decided to stay on Genosha with my family."

"What?" exclaimed Bobby, his eyes widening with shock, "You can't be…you're joking, right? In the name of everything holy and unholy, please tell me you're joking!"

"It's no joke, Bobby. You heard me," affirmed Lorna, "I'm staying on Genosha."

Bobby was speechless. He was shocked he couldn't think straight. He found himself clinging to Lorna even harder, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. It was his worst fear realized. His girlfriend chose Magneto over him.

Lorna saw the hurt in his eyes and solemnly turned away. She then pulled away from his grip and rose back up to her feet. She remained distant, hugging her shoulders as she let Bobby take this in. She still felt his eyes on her and found herself holding back more tears. He eventually rose up as well and approached her.

"Lorna, don't do this!" he urged, "I know Magneto is your father and all, but he'll drag you into a world that will destroy you! You've seen what he's capable of! I don't want you to be a part of that!"

"It's not your choice, Bobby. I've made up my mind," she said strongly.

"But you're too good for him! I know you want to save him, but this isn't a guy you can save! You can't just give him that look you give me and expect him to be any less a tyrant!"

"I was still able to reach him when nobody else could! He's my father…and like my mother said, someone needs to be there to love him. Otherwise he'll just keep hating!"

"But what about being the hero you told me you wanted to be? What about joining the X-men? What about…us?"

Lorna held back another sob as she turned around to face the bewildered young man. She found herself taking his hand in hers and squeezing it firmly. This man had given her so much. He held a very special place in her heart, but this was not something they could work around. This was something they had to accept.

"I love you, Bobby. I really do. But…you just don't understand. You can never understand," she said with tears in her eyes, "Like my father once said, you always fear what you don't understand. And no relationship can succeed on fear."

"So…you're dumping me? For your father of all people?" said Bobby in a daze.

"It's better for both of us. It's…it's the right thing to do. You have your place with the X-men. I have my place here. That's how it has to be."

Bobby was speechless. He still didn't understand. Once again this black and white notion of right and wrong baffled him. He kept gazing into Lorna's eyes, looking for any hope that their relationship could be salvaged. But there was nothing more than honest sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," she told him, "Thank you for everything."

With nothing left to say, she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and walked away. Bobby could only watch as she walked down the metal halls. He found himself falling back against the wall and sinking to the floor. The young mutant was truly at a total loss. He and Lorna had overcome so many challenges from their beginning on the internet to her mother being diagnosed with cancer. But in the end her family ties to Magneto were just too much.

He thought she could avoid her father's influence. He thought she would one day fight with the X-men against him. Bobby truly fell for this girl. She had with her a strength and innocence that was remarkable given her situation in life. But she chose another path, leaving him behind to pick up the pieces.

'_Dumped by Magneto's daughter. This has got to be a new kind of low. That madman doesn't deserve a daughter like her. Guess I don't either.'_

While Bobby languished in light of this new revelation, Lorna stayed silent as she disappeared into the citadel to follow the body of her mother. Along the way she passed Wanda and Pietro, who picked up on her conversation with Bobby just as it was ending. Wanda cast her half-sister a look of sympathy while Pietro looked irritatingly smug about it. But with the threat of a painful hex from his twin sister, he stayed silent.

Watching Lorna pass by, Wanda took comfort in her presence. Lorna had been able to do what she was didn't have the guts to do. She stood up to their father and got him to see things differently. It was sort of ironic. All this time she and Pietro had been trying to convince her that they knew what was best for her. But she ended up convincing them instead. Now she would be a part of their team and their family.

"About time she broke up with him," commented Pietro, "Saves us all the trouble of having to castrate the ice punk."

"Some half-brother you are, making light of someone else's heartache," muttered Wanda.

"I make a joke while she practically derails father's plan? How does that make me the worse sibling?"

"Because if she hadn't, we would all probably be dead by now," Wanda reminded him, "This isn't like the uprising. Even you have to admit father went too far this time."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean we should stoop to making deals with the humans," said Pietro bitterly, "The rest of the Brotherhood doesn't like it anymore than I do. Hell, half the island is against it."

"That doesn't mean that it's wrong either. It may not be the ideal we all hoped for, but it's not like we're left with nothing. We have a fresh start here on Genosha. With father's leadership, we can finish what we started and create a genuine sanctuary for mutants. We'll be our own nation, free from constraints of human societies. With all our collective power, there's no limit to the greatness we can achieve."

"Wow, that is so sickeningly ideal you should get it copyrighted."

"Keep giving me that attitude and I'll give you something really sickening. And I'll make sure it hurts," threatened Wanda, her eyes flashing with hex energy to push her point.

Pietro scoffed and rolled his eyes. Rather than arguing this issue again, which could only result in him getting hexed, he ran off to catch up with the others. He still hated how his sister was becoming so Xavier-ish in her ambitions. Father raised them to seek dominance over humans, not compromise. Having their own nation was all well and good, but father wouldn't be satisfied until mutants took their rightful place in the world. Wanda may no longer have the stomach for such action, but he had no doubt that father would one day make his move. When that day came, the humans and the X-men wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

**Genosha Harbor – Main Docks**

The final troop transport was loaded and ready to go. The remnants of the military forces that had been on Genosha since the uprising were set to head home. All week UN peacekeepers worked feverishly to get every soldier, civilian, contractor, and official off the island. It was a tenuous operation because Magneto made it clear that he would not tolerate any brash military moves. There would be no residual force, no embassy, no human presence whatsoever on his island. But there would be a significant military force in the area keeping an eye on things. It would ensure security at least tenuously.

The X-men worked closely with the peacekeepers, helping to ready the transports and load up the troops. They also acted as patrols, keeping an eye on the mutant population of the island and making sure they didn't strike the leaving soldiers out of spite. Hank, Ororo, Remy, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, and Logan helped the last transport disembark. Rogue and Kurt helped get the necessary materials on the boat, Kitty and Logan acted as security patrols, and Remy worked with Hank and a few UN technicians to make sure the boat could make the trip.

Ororo helped in whatever way she could as well, but at the moment she was tasked with simply keeping the seas calm for the transports. A few storms had rolled in and the peacekeepers couldn't get off the island fast enough. It had been a tense week and nobody needed the weather making it any worse. There were still a lot of bitter spirits and worried faces. Nobody seemed to have much confidence in this compromise struck between Magneto and the rest of the world. But Ororo tried to stay optimistic. The outcome could have been much worse.

Once the transport was on its way, she stood at the end of the dock and watched it venture off. Hank soon joined her, wiping his hands clean with a rag after having worked on the transport's engine.

"That's the last one," said Hank, "This island is officially mutant exclusive."

"Just as both sides promised," said Ororo distantly, "But I'm not sure it's going to lead to a more peaceful world for humans and mutants. I understand why some would want a sanctuary and all, but it feels like mutants are going to be more isolated from humans than ever. Won't that make our struggle even harder?"

"I wouldn't go so far to call it difficult. It simply leaves us with a different set of challenges. We'll have to undoubtedly adapt. But as evidenced by this conflict, that is something the X-men can do quite well."

Ororo smiled at his reassuring words. Hank still had a keen talent for putting a better perspective on things. Even though they weren't a couple anymore, she still had a special fondness for his spirit.

As they watched the transport sail off, an awkward silence fell over them. Ororo had been avoiding tying up these loose ends to their failed relationship for some time now. She had been busy contemplating everything that happened between them. It was hard getting over the revelation that he had been having some intimate exchanges online with this Tessa woman. It had been equally difficult getting over the revelation that he had been engaged. But now was not the time for dwelling on the past.

"So are you ready to talk about it, Hank?" she asked him, "Because I promise this time I won't run away from it."

"Are you sure? Given the gravity of what we have endured this past week, it may be better if we wait to regain our strength," said Hank, shifting awkwardly.

"We've been putting this off long enough. We owe it to each other to lay this to rest."

Hank could not argue with her reasoning. This lingering issue had been causing a lot of stress for both of them. After everything that happened with Magneto, any chance at reducing that stress had to be taken.

"So…where do we begin?" she asked him.

"Well I've always found it helpful to address the simplest questions first," said Hank, "I suppose in this instance that would be…are you're still mad at me?"

"After having this much time to think about it…no, I'm not mad. But I am still upset. I really treasured what we had, Hank. I never wanted it to come apart like it did."

"Nor did I, but I take responsibility for what I did," he said with a compassionate gesture, "I was at fault here. I got involved with a woman I shouldn't have."

"You're right. You shouldn't have," said Ororo, shifting to a more serious tone, "But I suppose we were both at fault. We weren't honest with each other. I didn't tell you about Remy and you didn't tell me about that woman you were engaged to."

"Carley," said Hank with a touch of sadness.

"Yes…I figured it was a touchy issue if you never brought it up," said Ororo more empathically, "Just as touchy as my relationship with Remy was."

"It's different when you're engaged to someone. When we were together, we were not certain how long-term our relationship was going to be. It was an ongoing process of discovery if you will. But with Carley…I sincerely believed that she and I were going to be together. There was a time when she was set to join the X-men as a teacher and doctor like me. When I had to break it off, it was the most difficult task I ever carried out."

"I'm sure it was. But if only you had told me about her we could have brought it out in the open. It would have made everything easier if you just trusted me. Maybe then I would have trusted you enough to tell you about Remy."

Hank turned away briefly. There were so many could-have-beens with their relationship. In hindsight, it was clear they both made their share of mistakes and didn't take the right steps to correct them. But Hank was a strong believer in the notion that everything happened for a reason.

"These matters are never that simple, Ororo. I did want to tell you, but then Tessa entered the picture and you know what happened there," he said distantly, "But beyond Tessa, I'm not entirely convinced trust was the issue. I'm not convinced honesty was the issue either."

"Then what was it? What happened to us, Hank?" asked Ororo, sounding almost desperate for answers.

Hank moved in closer and gently cupped her chin with his powerful hands.

"We just aren't meant to be. It's as simple as that. I know that sounds like a gross oversimplification from a man who knows how to complicate any explanation. But if being with Carley taught me anything, it's that matters of the heart are often beyond our control. It is frustrating if not painful at times. But when it does not work out, there's a good reason for it. You may not understand it now, but it becomes clearer with time."

"I guess I must be slow then," she sighed.

"Only as slow as you allow yourself to be," he said with a reassuring smile, "You're a wonderful woman, Ororo. I treasured every moment we were together. But you were right when you said it wasn't something we could reason. We just did not have the intangibles as they say. I'm willing to accept that now. Are you?"

Ororo looked away for a moment, still very conflicted. But it made more sense now. They just weren't meant to be. That was all there was to it. Turning back towards her former lover, she managed a smile as well.

"If it will help us move on, yes. I can," she told him.

"Wonderful," said Hank warmly, "And in time, I hope you can accept my apology for what happened with Tessa."

"I already have."

They shared another comforting smile. Then Ororo pulled him into a friendly embrace. It seemed the most fitting way to lay this matter to rest. Their breakup had been muddled with complications. It felt so liberating to finally get this out of the way.

"So…what now?" asked Ororo as they parted.

"I don't know. I'll have to contemplate that further," said Hank, "I suppose we'll have to be content with building a friendship instead of a relationship. We were able to do it before when we were chatted online. It seems reasonable we can do it again."

"As if I can ever argue your uncanny logic," grinned Ororo.

The former lovers shared a good laugh. It seemed like a fitting way to move on from this incredible crisis they just endured. The world almost came to an end without them working this out once and for all. It would have been a tragedy for both of them. But they pulled through. Now they were ready to rebuild. They may not be able to move on as lovers, but they could still give strength to one another as friends.

* * *

**Genosha – West Beaches**

Jean Grey had always loved watching sunsets. When she was a little girl, it offered so much comfort. Given how messed up her life had been before the X-men, it was something she really needed. At times it was the only thing keeping her sane. As she got older she found other sources of comfort in her friends and lovers. But there were still times when she turned to the setting sun to console her when she was enduring great hardship.

For half the week she had been bedridden, recovering from the strain she endured while using Magneto's machine. She was able to deflect the asteroid with it, but she had to go beyond all her limits to do so. It was something that went against those vital lessons in control that Professor Xavier had preached for years. But it had to be done. And in doing so, it awakened something she didn't expect.

As she stood gazing out over the soft glow of the setting sun as it set over the horizon, Scott approached bearing a look of concern.

"You've been awfully quiet, Jean. Is everything okay?" he asked her.

Jean turned briefly to see her lover approach her. She smiled slightly, taking added comfort as he placed his hand on her shoulder. But she quickly turned back to the sun.

"I'm still working my way to 'okay' again. It's been…harder than I hoped," she replied.

"That's sort of been par for the course with this whole ordeal since the beginning," said Scott, "So you're in good company."

"It just feels like I should be helping more. Everyone else is doing something to clean up Magneto's mess."

"You were stuck in bed for three days. I don't think anyone would blame you for needing extra time to recover."

"But I have recovered…for the most part at least. There are still things I'm trying to wrap my mind around. No pun intended."

"Like what?" asked Scott curiously.

Jean fell silent again, hugging her shoulders as she kept watching the setting sun. She felt Scott's worried eyes on her. He had been concerned for her ever since this ordeal ended. He stayed by her bedside for most of her recovery. She drew strength from his love and support. But at this point she needed clarity more than strength.

"It's strange you know. When I was growing up, I was so confused about who I was, what I was becoming, and how I was going to deal with it. I had parents who failed miserably at helping me. I had no friends who understood. And I had other family members who did everything in their power to make things worse. I had no control. There was no certainty in my life. At times it seemed the only consistency I had was moments like this, watching the sun set after a long day."

"Sounds fitting. It matches your fiery personality," said Scott lightheartedly.

"Yeah, you're not the first one to point that out," said Jean, smiling lightly at his comment, "But beyond the subconscious symbolism, it sort of reminds me of everything I've dealt with. Like the sun, I have so much power burning inside me. At times it's so strong I feel like it's going to just erupt on me. It wasn't until the Professor came along that I learned to control it. And since then I've worked hard to maintain that control. But when I stepped into that machine and pushed my powers to stop that asteroid, I felt that same burning power again."

A touch of fear entered her tone and she leaned in closer to her lover, who instinctively took her in his comforting embrace.

"It was scary. For the first time in years, I experienced that feeling again. I was going to lose control. My powers were going to consume me like they almost did years ago. I thought I had moved beyond it, but…"

Jean found herself unable to continue. Instead she clung desperately to her lover, breathing deeply and trying to calm herself down from these racing thoughts.

Scott wasn't sure what to make of this. He had seen Jean distraught like this before. In the early days of the institute, she struggled with these same issues. He remembered vividly how hard it was for her. He thought she had risen above it as well. But whatever happened to her in that machine gave her a harsh reminder.

"You're going to be fine, Jean," said Scott softly, "You dealt with this before. I watched you rise above it. Whatever your dealing with now, I know you can get through it."

"I want to believe that. But this time feels…different," said Jean, struggling to find the right words, "I can't fight this terrible feeling that it's a sign of something much worse."

"That's just the fear talking. And you're one of the bravest human beings on the face of this planet. You stepped up to stop that asteroid. Whatever happens from here on out, I know you'll step up and fight it like you have with every challenge you've faced. I don't just believe it. I know it, Jean. Because I know you."

"Better than anyone has or ever will?" added Jean, remembering those fateful words of his.

"Without a doubt," said Scott, glad to hear she remembered.

They were powerful words that touched Jean Grey on many levels. She turned away from the sunset and gazed into the shrouded eyes of her lover, smiling warmly as she remained in his embrace. He smiled back and pulled her into a soft kiss. It was a gesture Jean eagerly returned. Even if it didn't give her the answers she wanted, it gave hope that she was strong enough to find them.

"Tell me it's going to be okay, Scott," said Jean as the kiss parted.

"It's going to be okay, Jean," he told her.

"Promise me," she said strongly, "Promise me I can get through this."

"I promise. I'll be there for you every step of the way."

Jean smiled warmly, turning back to the sight of the sunset with him. They remained in a close embrace with her leaning on him for support.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you," he said with a tender gesture.

"Tell me that when we get back to the mansion we'll curl up in bed together, make love, and sleep this mess off for the next two days."

"Are you trying to condition me or something?" joked Scott as he looked out over the sunset with her.

"It's working isn't it?" she grinned.

"A little too well," he laughed, "But if that's what I have to do to be your lover, condition to your heart's content."

The two lovers shared a good laugh as they continued watching the sunset together. It was just the kind of reassurance she needed. Their love was a strength she didn't have the first time she dealt with this. It seemed as though she was going to need it in order to get through these new feelings of uncertainty.

* * *

**Later – Airstrip**

With the last troop transports shipping off and some semblance of order returning to the island, the X-men were ready to leave. After a tumultuous couple of weeks, they were eager to get home and unwind from it all. Magneto and the Professor helped clear things up with the President, making sure they weren't fugitives anymore. Magneto made it clear he lied to get the government to occupy the X-men while he carried out his plan. It probably made the President feel pretty foolish, but he had more important concerns as did the rest of the world.

After a somewhat tenuous goodbye with Magneto and the Brotherhood, Charles Xavier and his exhausted X-men boarded the X-jet which they retrieved from Guantanamo Bay. They were all eager to get back to the institute. They faced a challenging new world back home. With Genosha now a mutant nation and a public more wary of mutants than ever, the X-men had their work cut out for them. They were going to need their strength if they were to face it.

While the X-jet engines were powering up, Kurt Wagner was outside on the airstrip to make one final goodbye. He had caught up with Mystique, who had been avoiding them ever since their fight in the throne room. Her actions were indeed egregious, supporting Magneto even as he was prepared to destroy the world. Neither he nor Rogue was ready to accept her in their lives again, but that didn't mean they had to part on a bitter note.

"So vhat vill you do now, mother?" asked Kurt as he stood facing her with mixed emotions.

"I don't know," she said distantly, "I have some loose ends in Europe I need to resolve. So you don't need to worry about me. I'll find some way to stay busy."

"I'll still vorry," said Kurt, "Zhis isn't zhe first time you got involved in shady dealings vith a madman. I'm tempted to assume it von't be zhe last."

"Believe what you want, son. I may be stubborn, but I do learn from my mistakes. Working for Magneto has been a bust. I'm officially through doing his bidding."

"It's a good first step," said Kurt more lightheartedly, "But you still have a vays to go, ja? You vere villing to help Magneto destroy zhe vorld. I know you said you vere doing vhat vas best for us, but I don't see how total destruction qualifies."

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" said Mystique strongly, cursing Magneto under her breath, "Magneto told me he was going to destroy that asteroid. The plan was to get mutants all under a single roof while humanity ripped itself apart!"

"And vhat of all zhose innocent lives? Did zhat not concern you in zhe slightest?" said Kurt critically.

"My only concern was you and Rogue. I could care less about humanity. But believe me, I never would have helped if I knew he was going to take it that far!"

"I do believe you, mother," said Kurt in a more sincere tone, "You don't have to convince me zhat you still love me and Rogue. Zhat I never doubt. You don't have to convince me zhat you vant a better life for us. I never doubt zhat either. But just like Magneto, you let your anger drive you. And if you continue down zhis path, zhen you vill only drive us further apart. I don't vant zhat. And I know you don't vant zhat either."

The shape shifter fell silent, hiding a bitter expression from her son. She didn't like him drawing parallels with her and Magneto. She hadn't been the one that tried to destroy the world. But she couldn't deny some similarities. Mystique was an angry, bitter woman and it led her to make a lot of mistakes. After so driving him and Rogue apart so much, she could no longer afford to keep making such mistakes.

Turning towards the X-jet, she saw Rogue sitting near a window seat on the jet. She looked towards her briefly, but there was still a lot of hostility. She had yet to forgive her for her earlier tricks. She hadn't forgiven her for running out on her years ago. She had a lot to make up for and given Rogue's personality it may be a while before they could patch things up.

"I get the feeling it's too late," said Mystique in a low tone, "Rogue still hates my guts. If only she wasn't so damn stubborn."

"Like mother like daughter indeed," said Kurt, "Luckily, I am more forgiving."

"Any chance you could impart some of that to her?"

"I'll try. But just give her time. And more importantly, give her fewer reasons to be angry at you."

"I'm trying," she muttered, "But I still hate that the two of you are with the X-men. Charles Xavier is going to keep you locked in a battle you can never win. And that's not the kind of life I want for either of you."

"It's zhe life ve have chosen. I have no regrets and neither does Rogue."

"I know that! But I know that life! I know where it leads! In time, it'll destroy you. You may not see it now, but eventually you will. So don't expect me to stop meddling. You may even hate me for it. But that's the price I'm willing to pay to protect you."

It was a twisted logic. But Mystique was a twisted woman. Kurt wasn't sure what to make of it. No one would ever accuse her of not being dedicated. It was admirable and disturbing at the same time. It wasn't going to bring them any closer, but it was going to keep their lives entwined for the foreseeable future. It was yet another challenge all three of them were going to have to overcome.

"I'm sorry it has to be zhis vay, mother," said Kurt solemnly, "I hope zhat one day zhings vill change."

"Take it from a shape shifter, Kurt. People don't change," she said distantly, "Keep fighting it all you want. It's a losing battle at best."

"Maybe, but it's still a battle vorth fighting. You and father taught me to fight from zhe day I vas born. You taught Rogue as vell. Ve'll keep fighting for as long as ve have to. Maybe one day, ve can fight alongside one another instead of against each other."

"Maybe…" sighed Mystique, "I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

Another silence fell over them. Kurt wasn't expecting a hug or a kiss from his mother. She didn't seem in a position to give one. She locked eyes with his, conveying that motherly concern that he knew so well. It was one of the rare times Mystique didn't show the same bitterness or anger. She couldn't convey everything she wanted to feel, but for Kurt it was enough.

"Take care, mother," he said.

"You too, son," she said, "And for what it's worth, tell Rogue I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded, giving her one last solemn look before turning back towards the jet. Even as he disappeared into the jet, Mystique kept watching. She could tell he was disappointed in her. She was disappointed in herself. But there was no use having regrets. She was confident that she and her children would one day be together again. X-men or no X-men, nothing was going to keep her from them.

Inside the jet, Rogue pondering her situation with Mystique. When she saw Kurt enter, he had that look on his face that indicated she had a lot to say to them. But she was in no condition to listen. She was still so mad at her for doing what she did. Even if she wanted what was best for them, she did a lousy job of carrying it out. Rogue wasn't sure if she could ever get around Mystique's many transgressions. It tore at her heart because she was still her mother. But Mystique chose her path and Rogue wanted no part of it.

Her distant state didn't go unnoticed. Remy, who was sitting next to her, saw the conflicted look in her eyes. As if she didn't have enough conflict with not being able to touch, she had to open this old wound again. It didn't help they still had their share of issues. He hadn't spoken to her since she pushed him away. Now seemed as good a time as any to get over his own bitterness.

"You gonna be okay, cherè?" he asked her.

"With mah mama, it's never gonna be okay," she sighed, "She just keeps finding new ways to disappoint meh. And if it's all the same to you, Ah'd rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough," shrugged the Cajun.

There was a brief silence between them. But Remy's gaze never parted from hers.

"So long as you got this on your plate with your powers and all, how about we take care of us why we at it."

"Guess that would make things a little easier," said Rogue, shifting awkwardly, "Ain't like we've touched on it though. You ain't so much as looked at meh since…you know."

"Remy was angry. That happens when you push away someone who cares about you," said Remy more seriously, "But Remy don't hold no grudges. It was wrong for Remy to approach you like that. With you powers and all, I put you in a hell of a position."

"Don't start blaming yourself, Remy. Ah'm the jerk here. Mah powers ain't an excuse for doing what Ah did. Ah shouldn't have gotten upset at you for trying to get a little closer to meh. Hell, you deserve some credit for getting close to a gal who can put you in a coma with a simple touch."

"What can Remy say? He's a brave homme," he said jokingly.

Rogue couldn't help but smile somewhat. Remy still hadn't lost that charming personality of his. Even when he was trying to be serious it crept through, but this was something that required seriousness on both their parts. So long as they were facing new challenges, they should put old ones to rest.

"Remy, let's be honest here. Ah like you. Ah like you a lot. And Ah know you like meh. There might even be more there than just liking. But for now, we can't do much with that. We're pretty much at the mercy of mah powers."

"That don't mean it'll always be that way," said Remy hopefully.

"Maybe so, but for now we gotta play the cards we're dealt. Ah don't wanna push you away. But Ah don't wanna get too close either. So for now let's keep it simple."

"You mean we just be friends?"

"Ah was trying avoid that old cliché, but yeah," she said distantly, "It may not be everything we want it to be. But it would make all the crap we're gonna have to go through from here on out a lot easier. Ah just wanna be able to rely on you. And Ah'll make sure you'll always be able to rely on meh."

It wasn't the kind of resolution Remy hoped for. There was still so much left to be desired. The feelings between them couldn't just be thrown out. They had already made that abundantly clear to one another. But looking at her and contemplating the new challenges they were sure to face, it was the best they could hope for.

"You promise this be no bluff?" said Remy.

"Is makin' card puns your way of saying yes?" said Rogue with a slight smile, "Besides, you know Ah can't bluff around you. You know meh too well."

"Just making sure, cherè," grinned Remy, "If this be how we gotta cope, so be it."

"Does that mean we can be on speaking terms again?" said Rogue, grinning back.

"As if Remy can ever ignore a pretty femme."

That was all the assurance Rogue needed. They shared a warm smile and Remy reached over and took her gloved hand in his. It was a fitting way to move on from this issue. But at the same time they couldn't help but be disappointed. Rogue still couldn't touch and that desire between them was still strong. But like the compromise that Magneto had to accept, they had to make sacrifices as well. Only time would tell whether or not it would lead to something more.

Now that the engines were all powered up, the jet began to move. Scott, who was sitting in the pilot's seat in the cockpit, activated the vertical take-off thrusters. The team held on through the turbulence, ready to begin the long trip home.

Mystique was still outside watching on the airstrip. She hadn't moved an inch since her conversation with Kurt. By now Kurt and Rogue were content to leave her to her business. Whatever she did now was up to her. Hopefully next time their paths would cross under better circumstances. But Kurt and Rogue weren't the only ones thinking about Mystique as they prepared to head home.

Before they flew away, Logan found himself looking back at the shape shifter through the side window. Mystique was a messed up woman. The way she handled her kids was proof enough of that. She was also a hell of a fighter. He faced her before and she was as intense as they came. It was one of her defining traits. But it was because of that trait he couldn't stop dwelling on their last fight.

'_Why did she hesitate? Crazy psycho bitches like her don't hesitate when they got a guy on the ropes. They go for the kill. So what the hell happened? What the hell stopped her?'_

It was something Logan continued to contemplate as the jet soared away from Genosha. He was nowhere close to an answer. He could only speculate at this point. It was a puzzling issue. It shouldn't have bothered him this much, but it did. He wasn't sure why, but something told him it was an issue that was going to come up again down the line.

"Goodbye Genosha. And good riddance," commented Kitty, who was sitting across from Logan, "I hope we don't have to come back here anytime soon."

"Don't hope too much half-pint," mused Logan, "Take it from me. Whenever you leave a battle incomplete, it's gonna catch up to you. Only next time, we better make damn sure we finish it before some idiot tries to destroy the whole freakin' world."

* * *

**Worthington Manufacturing Plant**

Warren Worthington III always had mixed feelings about his family. Ever since his father tried to take his wings from him, he had a love/hate relationship with the Worthington name. At times he was ashamed. His father had done a lot of anti-mutant research over the years. Even though he stopped, some of that research was still out there and may be used against mutants in the future. At the same time, the Worthington name offered valuable resources. Without his father's help, they never would have stopped Magneto.

While the others were cleaning up the mess on Genosha, Warren did some cleanup of his own. For much of the week, he had been traveling to various Worthington facilities tracking, cataloguing, and if necessary destroying the remnants of anti-mutant research. His father may have stopped pursuing it, but the archives still had it on record and some of that information had been used on the sentinels. It was how they were able to deploy them so quickly. Now with fear over mutants at a fevered level, they couldn't afford to let this research fall into the wrong hands.

It was an arduous process. Warren barely got any sleep all week. He had so much jetlag he wasn't sure he was ever going to have a normal sleep pattern again. For a man who could fly that was really saying something. But he couldn't rest until this job was done. And to his credit, his father helped out a great deal. He still resented him for doing this research in the first place. It sure took him long enough to get around to destroying it. But he came to his senses at the right time. The last thing they needed was Worthington Industries throwing more fuel on the fire that was human/mutant affairs.

'_There may be hope for the Worthington legacy yet. That old motto of progress and peace is finally starting to show. Hope dear old dad can finally stick to his guns this time.'_

Letting out a tired sigh, Warren exited the last archive of the last Worthington building. He just spent the last four hours combing over files and computer disks, shredding documents and destroying data. It was somewhat relieving to know that his family company had finally purged itself of this research. But it wasn't completely clean. His father still had the sentinels in his possession and those were commodities he was not willing to give up as easily. It left Warren plenty bitter, but when it came to his father he had come to expect as such.

But as he exited the archive he was met with an unexpected presence. Waiting outside was Candy Southerner, the woman he almost married. A week ago he would have been ecstatic to see her again. But after the revelations about her family company and how they developed that poisonous gas for mutants, he was heartbroken.

"Your father said you would be here," she told him as she casually leaned against the wall, "I'm glad I caught you before you left. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Not to be rude, Candy, but I'm not in a very talkative mood," said Warren bitterly.

"After a week like this I don't blame you," she said, "But there are a few things I need to say to you. And I don't want to wait so long this time to get them out."

Warren still had his reservations, but he didn't back away when she approached. There was a lot they had to work through. They might as well get it over with.

"First, I want to let you know that my company is destroying the gas," she told him, "I had to call in a few favors. But the mutant cure program has been officially shut down."

"That's good I guess," he muttered, still sounding very bitter.

"You guess? You sure don't sound too thrilled."

"It's hard to get excited when I'm still pissed at you for developing it in the first place."

"Warren, that wasn't me. That was my company!"

"Don't pretend you didn't know about it! You're last name is the same as the company for crying out loud!"

"That didn't mean I agreed with it!"

"Then why didn't you stop it?"

Candy's expression tensed with a mix of anger and frustration. She didn't blame Warren for being mad at her. But this wasn't a clear-cut issue. It was complicated, going back to the relationship they once shared.

"Look Warren, I know a lot has happened since we broke up. We've been struggling with it in our own way ever since," said Candy in a deeper, more emotional tone.

"Struggling isn't the right word," said Warren, lowering his voice, "We almost got married, Candy. I was ready to take the next step with you. To break it off at that point wasn't a struggle. It was downright painful."

"I know it was. And I still feel that pain. I really did love you Warren and I still do. But you being a mutant was just too much for our families. I thought if your father wasn't going to do anything about it, I might as well try my luck. I figured if my company could perfect the cure we could…"

But Warren didn't let her finish.

"You still don't get it do you!" he exclaimed, scolding her with resentment once reserved for his father, "I am what I am! Being a mutant isn't a disease! It's not something you can cure! It's not something I want cured!"

"But if one day it became too much for you, I wanted to at least have the option!" cried Candy with tears now forming in her eyes, "I didn't do it to force it on you! I did it because I love you!"

"Oh please! You just wanted a reason to believe we could still be together! It wasn't an act of love! It was selfish!"

"So you wouldn't have done the same?" she sobbed, "You wouldn't have done whatever it took to find a way for us to be together?"

"Not if it involved doing the wrong thing for all the wrong reasons!"

His words were harsh. There was a hurt in his tone as well. Sorrow mixed with anger as he kept scolding her for what she had done. Candy couldn't look at him anymore. She turned away to contain her sobs. She knew she was going against his wishes when she began this endeavor with the cure. She had no idea it would hurt him like this.

Warren let her sob for a moment while he collected himself. He tried not to let his anger get the better of him. A part of him still had a soft spot for this woman. For so long, he lamented over their breakup. He never blamed her for it. It was their families that forced it upon them. But after this he couldn't look at her the same again. She wasn't the same sweet woman he fell in love with. She had bore her true colors.

"You have no idea how much this hurts me, Candy," he said in an emotional tone, "You saw how much it upset me when my father started doing anti-mutant research. You saw how much it upset me when our families demanded I cut off my wings in order to be with you. You always said you accepted my powers. You even said you loved them."

"I did. I loved you and accepted you for who you are."

"Did you?" Warren questioned, "Or did you just accept when it was convenient? Because as soon as it became an obstacle, you brushed it off the same way my father did. I expect that pig-headedness from him, but not from you."

"I didn't take it lightly, Warren! I was careful with it every step of the way!"

"But to actually go this far, continuing his work even when it bore things like this poison gas…it just shows you don't understand. And you never did."

Warren placed a tense hand on her shoulder, turning her around so she could face him. Tears were streaming down her face while he bore a stoic yet hurt look.

"I believe you when you say you love me, Candy. But you didn't love me enough to accept all the challenges that comes with being a mutant. You were willing to leave our relationship behind so you could stay in the rich comfort of your family. If that's what you're going to do when the going gets tough, then obviously our love wasn't as strong as I thought."

"It…it was complicated, Warren," she sobbed, choking on more tears.

"No it wasn't. It was as clear as could be. You just chose what was easiest, not what was right. And if you can't love me enough to do the right thing, then you can't love me enough period. And I can't love you."

Candy let out more sobs. Warren's expression fell, having to hold back sobs of his own. His anger kept him from showing too much sorrow. This was Candy's fault. Not his. He used to believe she loved him with all her heart, mutant or no mutant. Now he saw that it wasn't true. The love he once thought was so strong was just a farce. It was heartbreaking enough when their relationship first ended. This was just as bad if not worse.

With nothing else to say, Warren cast one last solemn look before pulling back. Candy wiped the tears from her eyes, gazing at her former lover with sadness and guilt.

"Goodbye Candy," said the winged mutant as he turned and walked away, "I hope you understand one day."

"Warren…I'm so sorry," she said with desperate sobs.

"I know. And I'll forgive you eventually. I just need time. We both do."

Swallowing his remaining emotions, Warren Worthington III walked away from Candy Southerner. He left with a heavy heart. He really did love this girl. But it was truly over now. There was no unmaking her decisions. They both had to live with the aftermath. For so long Warren thought Candy Southerner was the only woman he could love with all his heart. It seemed as though he was going to have to learn to love again. It was yet another daunting challenge in a world already filled with daunting new challenges.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Xavier's Office**

Upon returning to the mansion, everybody had turned in for some much needed sleep. After a week like this, nobody was in the mood for anything other than sleep for the foreseeable future. The only one too restless to sleep was Professor Charles Xavier. He found himself sitting in his office in the late hours of the night, contemplating what was next for him and his dream.

The world was sure to be a very different place now. Magneto global plot impacted all corners of the globe. People had more reason to fear mutation than ever. It took only one mutant with an insane goal to destroy the world and everyone in it. In many ways it was worse than the uprising. Now mutants didn't just threaten the global order. They threatened all life as they knew it. And with the mutant population growing every day, many dreaded what the future may bring.

To pass the time Charles Xavier casually flipped through the channels on his TV. He saw how public sentiment had turned against them. Images of anti-mutant protests sprang up in the midst of the rebuilding process. Anger soared with the knowledge that Magneto was pardoned and would now rule over Genosha as a mutant sanctuary. He could already foresee the rift growing. Mutants and humans were being driven apart even further. With growing isolation there would come growing uncertainty. With growing uncertainty, there would be more fear. And in a world consumed by fear, his goals of peace and understanding between humans and mutants seemed all the more distant.

'_I've reached out to my friends. I've reached out to my enemies even. I've worked tirelessly to prevent crisis like this and yet they still happen. I try to make peace, but end up having to fight more wars. Am I failing my students? Am I failing myself? Now life for mutants is going to be harder than ever. Even if I did do the right thing, are the X-men equipped to deal with the consequences?'_

As he pondered this question, he came across a particular news story. It was a recording of a speech from a press conference held earlier today. It caught the Professor's attention because the man involved was Senator Robert Kelly, a man with strong anti-mutant feelings who always seemed to have an agenda.

"_I understand this is a time for rebuilding, not politics. But this affair with Magneto has only proven what I've been saying all along. Mutants pose a serious threat to the world. It's no longer a matter of protecting our society from them. It's a matter of protecting our world. Now the President is willing to concede to men like Magneto in hopes of fostering peace. But it's not enough! This country and this world need bolder leadership. We need someone who is willing to face these issues and not back down! That is why today I, Robert Kelly, am announcing my candidacy for President of the United States. We have a long list of challenges ahead of us. And if it be the will of the people and the will of God, I am ready to lead us through them!"_

A fury of cheers and questions followed the senator's profound announcement. Some even started cheering anti-mutant slogans like "Save us from the monster!" and "Go get those freaks!" It was the first signs of a new struggle between humans and mutants. The backlash to Magneto's doomsday plot and the deal that settled it had officially begun.

For Professor Charles Xavier, it was the first step towards an uncertain if not frightening future. It seemed as though he wasn't going to have time to second guess his decisions. He wasn't going to have time to doubt himself either. With men like Robert Kelly seeking power, the world needed him and the X-men more than ever.

'_I suppose we don't have a choice. The X-men must keep fighting and so must I. If Robert Kelly is ready to lead the world against mutants, I must be ready to lead the world against him. If only I had the slightest clue on where to begin. Because if that man becomes president, God help us all.'_

* * *

**End of Volume 2**

**AN: There you have it. X-men Supreme Volume 2 is over. It's been a long journey from Volume 1: Mutant Revolution. It's been a blast every step of the way. I like to think that this volume succeeded in taking X-men Supreme to the next level. The characters have been established. Now it's the world around them that has grown. And that world will continue to grow in X-men Supreme Volume 3. I still have many stories left to tell with this series. I'm looking forward to every one of them and I hope others continue to enjoy it. As such, I would like to thank a few very kind reviewers for their amazing support. The Writer With No Name has been there for me since the beginning. MarvelWriter03 has joined him along the way. X-Storm has always taken so much time to make wonderful, insightful reviews. MarvelHero1610 has been very supportive and so has KaliAnn. To everyone else who added to so many wonderful reviews, I thank you! I hope it continues as X-men Supreme Volume 3 unfolds. I do not have a name or a release date for it yet. However, I do plan on doing another installment of Supreme Reflections very soon. I also have plans for a very special bonus that I cannot reveal just yet, but stay tuned to my profile for updates and check out the official X-men Supreme website for more information. Once again, I can't thank everyone enough for their support on X-men Supreme. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Until next time, take care and best wishes!**

**MarvelMaster616  
**


End file.
